Camino se hace al andar
by Lamia-Somniorum
Summary: 2ª parte de "Un lugar, un camino". Harry vuelve a casa a retomar su vida, pero, ¿cómo se vive una vida cuyo fin lo fijaron otros? Para entenderlo es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte... o no, quién sabe.¡Rewiewsadme mucho y bien!
1. Teoría de Juegos d Suma Distinta d Cero

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Aquí estoy, con la segunda parte prometida. Quizá encontréis el estilo un poco diferente o quizá no. No lo sé, sinceramente. "Un lugar..." la escribí en un ataque de paranoia y eso se nota. Esta en cambio la he escrito estando de mucho mejor humor y sin tener la más remota idea de qué hacer con ella. Sencillamente me pongo delante del ordenador y tecleo. De ahí mi llamada a todos vosotros para que me ayudéis. Os convoqué a ello anteriormente y lo hago ahora.

Veréis sin embargo que los capítulos son más largos, bastante más, y que el ambiente no es tan kafkiano como en "Un lugar...". Al fin y al cabo Harry vuelve al mundo que le pertenece, lo conoce, está en su terreno. Vuelve a ser él, de alguna manera. Pero ha cambiado, todos lo sabemos. Ahora lo interesante es cómo ve el mundo a partir de entonces y cómo ve a los demás. Y sobre todo, cómo son los demás personajes y cómo evolucionan a la par que él.

 Esto, por si no os habíais dado cuenta es el eje de la historia a partir del cual VOSOTROS me daréis vuestras sugerencias. ¡Es obvio! No puedo pediros nada en concreto si no os pongo en antecedentes.

Pero ya me callo. Ale a leer. Y de verdad, espero que esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas... que por otro lado me parece que estaban demasiado altas... : P.

**Teoría de los Juegos de Suma Distinta de Cero**

"_Cuando vuelves después de un largo viaje, no siempre te encuentras tu casa tal y como la dejaste. A veces ese viaje supone una vuelta en las tuercas del tiempo y como tal, influye en todos sus aspectos, de vez en cuando bien y de vez en cuando mal._

_Llámalo destino si quieres._

_Yo prefiero llamarlo tragedia."_

_Los álamos del viejo molino. _Percival Fleming Northcole.

No hablaron mucho el cuarto de hora que tardaron en recorrer las vacías carreteras que les separaban del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Parecía como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a la gente. Ni un alma se veía en las calles del extrarradio de la capital que les recibieron silenciosas, frías, aún húmedas por la lluvia reciente. Harry no recordaba que hiciera aquella temperatura aquella misma tarde, cuando había ido andando hasta el despacho de Douthitt... pero ya no estaba en el mismo Londres. Quizá este Londres había empatizado con la amenaza del Lord Oscuro hasta tal punto que el clima se veía afectado.

Aunque también se podía deber a que era algo tarde y en aquella ciudad no se trasnochaba demasiado, y menos en una zona residencial.

Suspiró cuando oyó a Tonks echar el freno de mano frente a los números 11 y 13. La joven le miró. Estaba considerablemente más entera que hacía un rato y parecía que estaba dispuesta a retomar el control de la situación.

-Bueno, Harry. Vamos.

El chico asintió y salió del coche. Miró hacia delante y el número 12 apareció frente a sus ojos exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio, hacía ya más de 9 meses. Habían pasado tantas cosas en el ínterin que casi le parecía que su vida se aceleraba por momentos. Tras superar el instante de vértigo siguió a la auror hasta la puerta. Ésta levantó una mano que apenas podía disimular un ligero temblor hacia el botón del timbre. Harry detuvo a tiempo el brazo de la chica que le miró un instante perpleja. Luego pareció recordar.

-Ah, sí, el retrato...

Entonces llamó utilizando la aldaba de bronce que colgaba de la puerta de madera oscura, teñida por el paso del tiempo y la intemperie. Unos momentos después se abrió.

-¡Tonks! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar cuidando de... ¡Harry!- un Remus Lupin considerablemente cansado se lanzó a él abrazándole y quitándole el aliento durante un momento.- Pasad, rápido.

Aquella casa... Aquella casa era una de las cosas que habría querido dejar atrás y no a sus padres ni a Kate. Ni siquiera a aquel pálido reflejo de Sirius. Sirius. Aquél sí era el mundo de su padrino, del hombre que se había convertido en su única familia. Todo lo que le rodeaba le recordaba a él. Pero no sentía el dolor que le había martirizado a principios del verano cuando, de una manera implícita y cobarde, se había dejado morir lentamente. Ya no había dolor. Quizá una sorda melancolía, el recuerdo de un bien dejado atrás. Ahora sabía que tenía una familia. Siempre la había tenido e, irónicamente, siempre había sabido dónde estaba. En el otro mundo. Y claro, tenía a su particular familia no biológica, cuyos miembros más jóvenes bajaban corriendo los escalones para verle.

Con un gesto Lupin les ordenó que guardaran silencio y entraran en la cocina. Una vez Tonks cerró la puerta Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos presa de uno de sus esporádicos ataques de cariño.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados! ¡Y luego esta tarde todo...! ¡Es una locura!

-Shhh...- calmó el moreno frotándole cariñosamente la espalda. En ese instante captó la mirada preocupada de Ron y sonrió tratando de ofrecer una imagen tranquilizadora.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry miró al resto de los que estaban en la cocina. Tonks estaba de pie, apoyada en la puerta abrazándose y mirando al vacío. Lupin se había sentado en una silla y le miraba expectante. Realmente parecía agotado. Tenía unas ojeras horribles y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Hermione se limpiaba alguna lágrima rebelde. Ron le miraba preocupado y Ginny permanecía en una sombra, al margen de todo, ligeramente oculta por su hermano.

-Un momento.- dijo al final.- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿No deberíais estar en Hogwarts?

-Y lo estábamos.- dijo Ron.- Hasta esta tarde.

-A última hora teníamos Herbología.- explicó Hermione.- Fue entonces cuando llegaron los mortífagos.

-Al principio oímos una especie de explosión que hizo que los cristales de los invernaderos temblaran.-dijo Ron.- Sprout nos mandó a todos al castillo y cuando estábamos a mitad de camino llegaron.

-Por supuesto la Profesora Sprout les hizo frente.- puntualizó Hermione.- Pero eran demasiados. Así que nos vimos en la necesidad de defendernos nosotros mismos.

-Los que habían estado el año pasado en el ED fueron los primeros en reaccionar.- dijo Ron.- Ganamos tiempo suficiente como para que llegara Dumbledore y el resto del claustro. Y les echaron.

-Pero eso no explica por qué os han sacado del colegio.- dijo Harry. Después sintió un frío intenso en el estómago.- ¿O es que han cerrado Hogwarts?

-No, no lo han cerrado.- dijo Ron bajando la mirada y buscando una silla. Ginny, desprovista de la protección de su hermano buscó otra silla y se sentó junto a él. Se cogieron de la mano y no dijo nada más. Harry miró a Hermione que miraba compungida a sus amigos pelirrojos. Entonces captó la mirada de Harry y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Verás.- dijo al fin.- Cuando huyeron dejaron algo tras de sí. No atacaban Hogwarts sin más. Eran muy pocos para que su objetivo fuera el castillo. Se les cayeron unas fotografías de la familia de Ron y otra de mi familia. Iban expresamente a por nosotros.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry confuso.

-Porque son tus mejores amigos.- contestó Lupin.- Y Voldemort lo sabe. Se lo haya dicho Malfoy o Peter poco importa, realmente. No es un secreto. Pero es una información peligrosa que puede ser utilizada en tu contra.

-Por suerte no nos ha pasado nada.- dijo Hermione mirándole con intención.

¿Por suerte? Quizá pensaba que se hubiera vuelto loco y hubiera hecho alguna barbaridad... y probablemente tendría razón. Frunció el ceño pensando en lo fácil que sería manipularle... otra vez.

Miró a Ron y a Ginny.

Estaban destrozados. Habían perdido a dos de sus hermanos en una sola tarde. ¿Tendría valor para decirles que había sido culpa suya en cierto modo? Pero bien sabía que no había tenido opción. Había tenido que volver. Había decidido lanzar la bengala que Fabregat le había entregado. Todo para volver a ser el muchacho cuyo único poder verdaderamente relevante era el de escapar de Voldemort una y otra y otra vez. Ahora la guerra había estallado con toda su crudeza y él sentía el peso de la profecía como si lo llevara en la espalda, demasiado grande, demasiado pesado para sus inexpertos huesos. Era mayor en muchos aspectos, pero en otros, no era más que un crío. Y ahora no sabía cómo acercarse a ellos. No sabía cómo consolarles por algo de lo que se sentía en parte responsable.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Harry?- preguntó de nuevo Ron sin alzar la mirada.

-De todo.- y empezó a relatar su vida en aquella realidad, lo que había descubierto sobre los Nephlim, sobre Voldemort y sus planes de no limitarse a controlar el Mundo Mágico, de su familia... Pero omitió todo lo demás. Aún no se sentía preparado para hablarles de la profecía.- Pero no sé de qué me puede servir un poder así. Viajar entre realidades está bien si puedes llevar equipaje, pero no puedes.

-¿Y esa magia?- preguntó Hermione.- ¿Cómo era?

-Extraña. Reconfortante. Era parte de mí mismo. No sé...

-Tonks.- dijo Lupin de repente.- ¿Te haces cargo?

-No te preocupes.- mientras que Lupin se marchaba Tonks sacó de un armario unas bolsas de supermercado y en un momento tuvieron una cena variada y escasamente nutritiva frente a ellos. No se atrevía aún con los conjuros de cocina, pero abrir bolsas de ganchitos se le daba muy bien.

Apenas probaron bocado.

Era muy tarde. Tanto, que para algunos era muy pronto para cuando Harry despertó. Había unos ruidos extraños en el cuarto. Se medio incorporó y vio a Ron temblar ligeramente bajo la colcha. Sus sollozos ahogados por la almohada llegaban hasta él con escalofriante claridad.

Se levantó.

Ron, al oírle cesó de llorar inmediatamente y se quedó inmóvil para hacerle creer que estaba dormido. Cuando notó una mano en su hombro pegó un respingo y se quitó la colcha de la cabeza. La oscuridad jugaba a su favor y Harry apenas podía verle la cara.

-Ron, ¿quieres hablar del tema?

-No.- dijo con voz ronca el pelirrojo mientras sorbía por la nariz.- Tranquilo, vuelve a la cama.

No le presionó más. Él tampoco había podido siquiera escuchar el nombre de su padrino los días siguientes a su muerte. Y Ron había perdido a Bill y a Percy aquella tarde. Se preguntó si Percy habría pedido perdón a sus padres después de todo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo hubiera hecho mientras se sentaba y miraba el bulto que era su mejor amigo, que se durmió en seguida.

Qué estúpidas parecían las diferencias en momentos como esos. Ahora estaba muerto. Nunca volvería con su expresión de suficiencia y su maniática forma de ser. No volvería el tercero de los hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Nunca volvería a recibir regalos de Navidad. Y Bill tampoco. Habían salido de sus vidas para siempre. Ahora la muerte había establecido el rasero definitivo dejando en el aire aquella reconciliación familiar que tanto se necesitaba. "¡Por favor, que se hubieran reconciliado este verano!", pidió. No podría soportar ver a la señora Weasley si no. Estaría destrozada, totalmente derrumbada.

No pudo pegar ojo.

Se quedó sentado en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas y mirando los circulitos de luz que dejaba pasar la persiana echada a medida que amanecía.

Era impotencia. Lo que ahora le abrasaba por dentro era la impotencia de saber cuál era su trabajo y la certeza de no estar preparado en absoluto para hacerlo. Y mientras, la gente que quería sufría. Impotencia, frustración. Se vistió y bajó a la cocina.

Sin pensar empezó a hacer el desayuno que durante casi un mes había estado preparando en el dúplex de su padrino en el centro de la ciudad. Para cuando terminaba de poner la mesa, sus amigos ya habían despertado y uno a uno fueron entrando en la cocina.

No preguntaron de dónde había salido el desayuno. Aun estaban en estado de shock por lo acontecido el día anterior y su estado no era mucho mejor que cuando les vio por primera vez.

-¿No has visto a Tonks?- preguntó al final Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

-No.- contestó Harry sirviendo leche caliente en la taza de Ron.- Quizá aún esté durmiendo.

-Oye, Harry.- dijo Ron al final en un tono que hizo que el aludido se pusiera a la defensiva casi inconscientemente.- No he podido dejar de darme cuenta de que todo lo que ocurrió ayer fue justo antes de que aparecieras por esa puerta. ¿No te parece mucha casualidad que te hayas despertado el día de los ataques a Hogwarts y al Ministerio?

No contestó enseguida. Dejó la jarra de leche humeante y se sentó. Los rostros de sus tres amigos le miraban. Sabía que en algún momento esa pregunta llegaría. Suspiró y miró con franqueza a su amigo.

-No es ninguna coincidencia.

-¿Qué ocurrió realmente, tío?

Harry dudo. Darles más explicaciones conllevaría contarles el contenido de la profecía y aún no se sentía preparado para hacerles partícipes de algo así. No sabía cómo se lo tomarían y lo peor de todo es que saberlo les ponía en un peligro que, aunque aún no podía ver con claridad, le era tan evidente como las luces del camión de la limpieza urbana que había visto aquella mañana desde su habitación. Bajó la mirada sabiendo que quizá lo que dijera le llevaría a perder su amistad con los Weasley.

-Cuando estaba allí – comenzó.- había una especie de vibración en el aire. No sé lo que era. Creo que era lo que Fabregat llamaba "protecciones" que Ryddle había puesto en la varita. Algo así como un detector de movimiento mágico en los lugares que él quería proteger. Al parecer sólo podían romperse con magia.

-Y las rompiste.- dijo Ron.

-Tuve que hacerlo, Ron. Tenía que conseguir la varita.

-¿Para qué?

-Para volver.

-¿¡Y provocar la muerte de mis hermanos!?

-Ron, él no sabía que pasaría todo esto.- dijo Hermione. La chica miró a Harry buscando su confirmación, pero no la obtuvo.

-Lo sabías.- dijo Ginny hablando por primera vez.- Y aun así lo hiciste.

-Tenía que volver.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron con voz fría.- ¿No nos has contado que allí tenías a tus padres y que podías llevar una vida relativamente normal? Además Quien tú Sabes no sabía que estabas ahí. Podrías haberte quedado allí. ¡Estarías feliz y a salvo y nosotros aún tendríamos hermanos!

-No es tan sencillo.- Harry sentía que se le partía el alma, pero no podía decirles nada sobre la profecía y menos ahora.- Tenía que volver.

-¡Dios Santo, Harry! – dijo Ron levantándose y mirándole con algo parecido al desprecio.- Créeme, podemos vivir sin ti.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue de la cocina. Harry enlazó sus manos y miró tímidamente a Ginny. Le miraba con una expresión indescifrable. La chica suspiró y siguió a su hermano. Harry hundió su cara entre sus brazos y resopló abatido. Oyó cómo la silla en la que aún estaba sentada Hermione se movía. Después notó cómo la chica se sentaba a su lado.

-Harry, ¿por qué has vuelto?

El aludido alzó la mirada perplejo. ¿Que por qué había vuelto? Está bien que Ron y Ginny le culparan del desastre del día anterior, pero aquello le superaba. Por qué había vuelto... Maldita sea. ¡Había vuelto por ellos! ¡Había vuelto porque nadie más que él podía detener aquella locura!

Se levantó indignado de la mesa y empezó a recoger el intacto desayuno con rabia. No quería ni mirar a la chica. Ni siquiera contestarla tenía sentido.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.

-Que no voy a responder.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no lo mereces.- Harry, aun sin mirar a su amiga supo que se había quedado helada. Había cometido un grave error.- Oye, perdona, yo...

-No, Harry, tranquilo.- dijo Hermione forzándose a ser cortés.- La próxima vez que sienta la necesidad de comprender tu en ocasiones extraño y potencialmente peligroso comportamiento, me ataré al árbol más cercano.

Y salió por la puerta dejando al muchacho solo.

Dejó el bote de mermelada en la encimera y siguió recogiendo la mesa. Tener las manos ocupadas le hacía bien. Le permitía ignorar hasta cierto punto la rabia que crecía en su interior. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil y tan injusto? ¿Por qué habían reducido su existencia a un final predeterminado? ¿Por qué habían prefijado el final cuando el ínterin estaba tan repleto de decisiones difíciles? ¿Por qué?

Un plato se resbaló de sus tensas manos y se estrelló en el suelo.

-¡Mierda!- el furor que había conseguido dominar salió sin barreras y la emprendió a patadas contra el mueble de la encimera ignorando el dolor que le causaba en los pies y las rodillas.

A medida que aumentaba la fuerza de sus patadas las lágrimas brotaban sin que casi lo notara. Por fin, la vista se le emborronó lo suficiente como para que dejara de machacar la madera y sin más se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando en el mueble, con la cara hundida en sus brazos y llorando por su destino, por la imposibilidad de cambiar nada y por haber defraudado de aquella manera a sus mejores amigos.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, pero no se levantó. Permaneció sentado, mirando al vacío.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la voz del profesor Lupin.

-Sí.- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga.

-¿Y los demás?

-Arriba, odiándome, supongo.

-¿Por qué iban a odiarte?

Harry miró hacia arriba. Remus Lupin le miraba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Parecía algo más descansado que la noche anterior, pero su aspecto distaba mucho de ser bueno. Entonces sacó una mano y la extendió para ayudar al joven a levantarse. Harry la aceptó y fue derecho a por la escoba y el recogedor para limpiar el plato roto del suelo.

-Dice Ron que tengo la culpa de que mataran a sus hermanos y a todos los demás.

-Pero eso no es cierto, Harry.

-¿Está seguro?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Harry le contó lo mismo que les había contado a sus amigos. Lupin le miró y frunció el ceño.- No se lo tengas en cuenta. No ahora.

-Sé que ahora están muy sensibles y todo eso... Yo también he perdido a alguien muy importante. Sé lo que se siente.- Harry miró al último de los Merodeadores que bajó la mirada y asintió. Sin duda él también había sufrido lo suyo por la muerte de Sirius.- El asunto es que soy consciente de que yo he sido el causante. Si no le hubiera sacado la información a ese hombre no hubiera podido volver nunca. Pero... no he sido capaz de explicárselo.

-¿Por qué tenías que volver?- Harry abrió la boca para protestar airadamente, pero el hombre alzó una mano para que callara.- ¿Por qué tanta urgencia? En aquel lugar tenías una vida feliz. Tenías a tus padres y a Sirius. No entiendo por qué preferiste volver. No... no logro comprenderlo.

Harry sintió una gran compasión por aquel hombre. Realmente él sí quería marcharse. Dejar atrás todo el dolor de saberse el último de sus mejores amigos, sólo ante una guerra con muy pocas posibilidades de saldarse a favor suyo, arrastrando desde la infancia la carga de su condición de licántropo, su propia frustración ante la gente y su profundo cariño y preocupación por todos los que le rodeaban.

Pero contestarle significaba hablarle de la profecía.

De nuevo la profecía. Era la Piedra Rosetta de todos sus problemas, de todas sus acciones. Pero que se le atragantaba cada vez que quería hablar de ella.

-Tengo mis razones.

-¿Se las has contado?

-No.

-Entonces es normal que Ron y Ginny se hayan enfadado.- no era un reproche, sino una sencilla observación. Harry asintió.- Pero, ¿Hermione? Cuando he llegado la he visto subir las escaleras hecha una furia.

-No he estado muy amable con ella.- Harry sonrió tristemente.- Recogemos lo que sembramos, ¿verdad?

-Eso dicen.- asintió el antiguo profesor.- Pero no hay nada como una fumigación a tiempo para que la cosecha no se pierda del todo.

-¿Y con qué fumigo, si se puede saber?

-Con confianza y con la verdad.

Harry se quedó callado unos momentos.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que la verdad es algo hermoso que hay que tratar con cuidado.- dijo el chico.- La verdad puede ser muy peligrosa.

-Pero perder a los amigos lo puede ser aún más.

-¿Se trata de elegir entre los dos males el mejor?

-Algo así.- Lupin sonrió.- Creo que eso tiene una teoría matemática llamada Teoría de los Juegos de Suma Distinta de Cero.

-¿Qué hace un licántropo estudiando matemáticas?- Harry sonrió irónico.

-No estudio matemáticas. Eso es estrategia.

-¿Estrategia Muggle?

-Estrategia humana, Harry.- Lupin le miró un momento.- ¿Qué te ha pasado este verano? Estás... diferente.

-Sí, eso me han dicho.- dijo Harry lanzando un trapo a la mesa que acababa de limpiar.- ¿Sabe si mis cosas del colegio están aún en casa de Ron?

-No. Las trajeron aquí hace un par de semanas. ¿Por?

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo que hacer los deberes.


	2. La espera

¡¡¡Hola!!!

**Lady Kenobi**: el título es raro, pero no me lo he inventado. ¿Has visto "Una mente maravillosa"? Pues el prota, John F. Nash, era matemático, ¿recuerdas? Bueno, pues al principio, cuando está en el bar con sus amigos y dice aquello de "Adam Smith estaba equivocado" te explica lo que sería su teoría económica que le valdría el Nobel en 1994. Pues bien, esa teoría se llama Teoría de los Juegos de Suma Distinta de Cero y viene a decirte que la gente no decide buscando el máximo beneficio, sino que la gente decide teniendo en cuenta sus posibilidades y negociando con otras personas de manera que nadie pierda del todo. No se si me explico, pero puedes verte la peli otra vez y fijarte en esa parte si quieres. Es como dice Harry: Elegir de lo malo lo mejor... o lo menos malo. Por eso yo no estaría tan segura de que... mejor me callo que me espoileo.

**Eva Vidal**: Ha de ser digna segunda parte de un fic que rayaba el angst, chiquilla. Aunque pronto se anima, no te preocupes.

**Sacralo**: ¡Hola! Pues ya ves. La verdad es que en cuanto terminé la primera parte aquí me puse con esta y en tres tardes ya tenía dos capítulos. Eso sí, a partir del tercero tardaré más en atualizar, lo siento. Oye, ¿recibiste mi mail?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**La espera**

"_La diferencia fundamental entre los jóvenes y los viejos es que simplemente sus vidas van a velocidades diferentes. _

_Muchas veces se ha tachado a los jóvenes de impulsivos, temerarios, egoístas incluso. Y a los viejos de conservadores, cobardes, estáticos. Famosa es la frase de "En los ojos del joven arde la llama y en los del viejo brilla la luz", pero, ¿qué luz? Se sobrentiende que es la sabiduría, pero se olvidan ambos bandos de una cosa fundamental: de conocerse mutuamente, pues el joven no sabe lo que es ser viejo y el viejo no suele acordarse de lo que es ser joven."_

_Paseos con Lillian Baker._ Carlotta di Ciaro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El tiempo era muy relativo.

Tras años de experimentar la elasticidad de aquella cuarta dimensión, podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que si algo tan fundamental en el universo podía ser tan sensible a los cambios de humor de los seres humanos, ¿qué hacía que otras cosas más mundanas no se vieran igualmente afectadas?

Como por ejemplo el valor.

¿Por qué ahora que sabía lo que tenía que hacer el tiempo corría tan deprisa? Parecía que lo hacía sólo para atormentarle, para restregarle en la cara que si iba tan rápido era porque él lo había decidido, porque no tenía valor suficiente como para hablarles a sus amigos con franqueza.

Pero el valor estaba muy influido por otra cosa, aún más primaria, aún más básica.

El miedo.

Temía por ellos.

Tras su periplo interdimensional había llegado a la conclusión de que llegado el momento de la verdad, si tuviera que morir, lo haría si así librara al mundo de alguien como Voldemort. Y lo haría para que al menos sus amigos pudieran vivir en paz. Harry sonrió. ¿Era quizá su complejo de nobleza atacando de nuevo? Quizá, pero realmente pensaba así y no podía ni quería hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ahora, mientras miraba sin ver el libro de Historia de la Magia, pensaba en multitud de maneras de acercarse a sus amigos.

Quizá entrar directamente a su habitación y soltarlo sin más. También podía apartar a Ron y Ginny y decírselo primero a ellos... aunque le parecía cruel para con Hermione. Si hacía eso lo más seguro fuera que no le volviera a hablar nunca. Se le había ocurrido escribirles una carta, pero le parecía cobarde estando en la misma casa... aunque habían pasado un par de días en los que habían conseguido evitarle con una eficacia pasmosa y casi no se habían visto.

No querían verle y eso le dolía. Había vuelto por ellos, pero su vuelta había causado mucho dolor. Una vuelta que no aseguraba la solución a los problemas de todos ellos. Una vuelta que, simplemente, ponía entre comillas las vidas de todos. Le dolía, pero no podía culparles por ello. Llevaba meses detestándose.

Aquel trabajo para Binns era insoportable.

Cerró el libro y miró hacia la puerta del salón en el que se había encerrado a estudiar. Se preguntó si a partir de entonces todo iba a costar tanto.

Se levantó y subió lentamente las escaleras. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Las voces que se habían oído hasta hacía un momento cesaron inmediatamente.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la voz de Ginny.

-Soy yo.- no hubo respuesta. Harry deglutió y volvió a hablar.- ¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Acaso lo mereces?- esa voz era de Hermione. Harry bajó la mirada recibiendo la puñalada en pleno pecho. Pero ya que estaba no se rendiría. Levantó la mano y accionó el picaporte.

-No recuerdo que nadie te haya dado permiso para entrar.- dijo Ron mirándole fijamente.

-Chicos, yo...- empezó Harry.

-Insisto.- cortó Ron con firmeza.- ¿Alguien te ha dado permiso?

-No.

-Pues ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

-Ron, he venido a explicaros...

-¿Explicar el qué? ¿La increíble razón súper poderosa que te obligó a poner en peligro a todo el Mundo Mágico? ¿O quizá sólo has venido para tratar de justificar un comportamiento egoísta y estúpido que ha matado a casi 80 personas, entre ellos dos miembros de mi familia?

-Exactamente. He venido a contaros la razón por la que volví sabiendo lo que podía ocurrir aquí.

-¿Ahora lo merecemos?- preguntó Hermione suspicaz.

-Oh, Hermione...- protestó Harry.- Sabes que no lo dije en serio.

-¿Seguro? Porque te salió de la boca con una naturalidad envidiable.- replicó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No es cuestión de merecerlo o no, por favor! ¡Eso lo dije sin pensar!- Harry levantó las manos y se frotó los ojos cansados después de varias horas forzando la vista en las letritas del libro de texto. Luego las dejó caer a ambos lados del cuerpo.- No os lo he dicho porque temo por vosotros.

-Ya estamos...- bufó Ron.- Harry, parece mentira que después de lo que ocurrió en Junio sigas con eso de "soy el salvador de los débiles y los oprimidos". En serio, ese papel cansa, tío.

-No lo entiendes...

-¡Pues no, mira, no lo entiendo!

-¡Pues déjame explicártelo!

Ron se había incorporado y miraba a Harry lívido de furia con los puños apretados y a un suspiro de lanzarse a su yugular. Ambos respiraban agitados. La situación era tan tensa que hasta Hermione sintió la necesidad de intervenir.

-Déjale, Ron. No creo que lo que tenga que decir empeore las cosas.

Los dos chicos miraron a Hermione para después lanzarse sendas miradas de desafío. Pero Ron se apartó y se apoyó en el armario, con las manos en los bolsillos y tratando de mirar a cualquier otra parte excepto a Harry.

-Gracias, Hermione.

-No me des las gracias.- respondió con un tono que no le había escuchado ni cuando insultaba a Malfoy.- Sólo he evitado que destrozarais la habitación.

-Ya bueno...- dijo Harry vagamente. Tomó aire y comenzó.- Volví arriesgando una respuesta tan violenta de Voldemort porque no tenía otro remedio. Aunque habría vuelto de todas formas.

-¿Por qué?- escupió Ron.- Allí tenías a tu familia, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no os tenía a vosotros.

-Se me va a partir el corazón.- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto de desdén.

-Aquella no era mi realidad, ¿no lo entendéis? Simplemente yo no encajaba allí porque no pertenecía a aquel lugar. No podría haber durado mucho en todo caso.

-¿Aun teniendo a tu familia?- preguntó Ginny.

-Aun teniendo a mi familia.- asintió Harry. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.- Eran mis padres y Sirius y Kate... ellos eran una familia. Yo era un extraño. No había sitio para mí. Ya no, después de tanto tiempo. Crecí aquí, os conocí a vosotros... vosotros sois mi lugar. Sólo aquí estoy en casa.

-Muy bonito, pero no es razón suficiente.- dijo Ron.

-Sí... quizá no parezca suficiente. Y no lo era, la verdad. Al menos para darme tanta prisa.- Harry recibió una mirada de rabia de sus amigos, pero la ignoró y se encogió de hombros.- La verdadera razón que lo justificó es la profecía que se rompió en junio.

-¡Tú conoces su contenido!- exclamó Hermione.

-¿Cuándo...?- preguntó Ron confuso.

-Aquella misma mañana. Dumbledore me lo contó. Él había escuchado la profecía que hizo Trelawney.

-¿Trelawney?- dijo Ron incrédulo. Luego se rió.- Mira, tío, o te inventas una mentira mejor o te saco a patadas de este cuarto.

-No es ninguna mentira, Ron.- dijo Harry con una voz tan grave que hasta a él le sorprendió. Ron se calló y le miró atentamente.- La hizo Trelawney el invierno anterior a mi nacimiento y Dumbledore la escuchó de primera mano.

-¿Y qué decía?- preguntó Hermione olvidando que debía estar enfadada con él.

-En resumidas cuentas, que yo era el único que podía matar a Voldemort... si él no me mataba a mí antes.- Se produjo un profundo silencio en la habitación. Los tres gryffindors le miraban fijamente. Volvió a suspirar y continuó.- Por eso tenía que volver.

Pero seguían sin decir una palabra aunque ahora parecían haber recuperado la movilidad. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, Ginny seguía mirándole mientras se mordía el labio inferior con expresión angustiada y Ron seguía apoyado en el armario, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando al vacío. Harry se sintió incómodo y de una manera metafórica, desnudo. Quiso salir de allí inmediatamente.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny. Ron... - el pelirrojo ni se movió.

Harry asintió y salió del cuarto en dirección al salón donde su trabajo de las banshees y los leprechauns le esperaba. No sabía si le habían creído o si les parecía suficiente razón. Realmente ya poco podía hacer. Les había contado toda la verdad. Si no la aceptaban, él ya no sabía qué argumento podría convencerles.

Al llegar al rellano del vestíbulo vio a Tonks entrar silenciosamente por la puerta principal con paquetes y bolsas del Callejón Dragón. Harry supo qué era todo aquello y la ayudó.

-No sé si he acertado con la talla de las túnicas.- dijo susurrando la joven auror.- Tendrás que probártelas.

La siguió hasta el cuarto que él y Ron compartían y dejaron todo en la cama.

-Pruébate las túnicas. Así si las tengo que descambiar me dará tiempo antes de que cierren.

-Vale.

-Esperaré fuera.- Harry asintió y desenvolvió la ropa.

Mientras se vestía con las familiares ropas de Hogwarts pensó en lo raro que había empezado ese curso para él. Bueno, técnicamente aún no había empezado. Una vez vestido abrió la puerta y Tonks entró para ver el resultado.

-Mmmhh... Sí, creo que te vienen bien.

-Siento tenerte de la Ceca a la Meca. Hubiera sido mejor que hubiera ido contigo.

-No.- zanjó Tonks.- Es muy peligroso.

-Ya...- Harry echó un vistazo a sus libros.- ¿Cuándo volveremos a Hogwarts?

-La semana que viene. No te preocupes.- Harry asintió y Tonks salió del cuarto. Entonces su voz le llegó desde las escaleras por la puerta abierta.- Va a venir Remus con Molly y Arthur. Díselo a Ron y a Ginny, ¿vale?

-Vale...- dijo no muy contento con la idea de tener que volver a hablarles.

Empezó a reorganizar su baúl colocando los libros y las ropas nuevas. Se cambió y continuó su trabajo. Entonces unos golpecitos en el marco de la puerta le hicieron girar la cabeza. Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban en el umbral. Quien había llamado era el chico.

-¿Por qué llamas? Es tu cuarto.- dijo sin ningún tono de voz en concreto. Ron se miró el puño aún cercano a la madera algo incómodo y entró. Las chicas le siguieron.

-Oye, Harry...- dijo Ron vacilante.- Verás...

-Harry, lo sentimos mucho.- dijo Hermione al final echándole una mirada de impaciencia al pelirrojo.- De hecho... te agradecemos muchísimo que hayas vuelto.

Harry miró a los dos Weasleys.

-Van a venir vuestros padres.- Ron y Ginny se miraron e intercambiaron una fugaz sonrisa. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o qué decir a continuación. Así que Harry se dio la vuelta y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿Cuándo volvemos al colegio?- preguntó Ginny.

-La semana que viene.- respondió Harry.- O eso me ha dicho Tonks.

-Tío, ¿cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?- dijo perplejo Harry mirando a Ron.

-Soportar toda esta mierda de Quien Tú Sabes.

Harry sonrió inconscientemente y siguió metiendo cosas en el baúl. Entonces se acordó de algo.

-¿Y Hedwig? No la he visto desde que estoy aquí.

-Está en Hogwarts.- dijo Hermione.- Pero no cambies de tema.

-¿Qué queréis que os diga?

-Venga, Harry...- dijo Ron.- En junio... bueno... Sirius... ya sabes. Y aquella misma mañana Dumbledore te contó lo de la profecía. Te vimos los días siguientes muy deprimido, pero nunca pensamos que... fuera por otra cosa que no fuera Sirius. Y luego este verano, perdido en a saber qué mundo extraño, pero con tu familia y una oportunidad de alejarte de todo. Y aún así volviste.

-Eso parece, ¿no?- dijo tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto con una triste sonrisa. Se sentó en la cama frente a sus tres amigos.

-Y no lo entiendo.

-No hay mucho que entender.- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Tenía que hacerlo.

-No sé cómo puedes hacerlo.- sentenció el pelirrojo. Luego bajó la mirada.- Ahora que... se han ido... Sé que no podría hacer lo que tú has hecho.

-Tranquilo, no tienes que hacerlo.- dijo Harry.

-Pero Voldemort es el mayor mago de este siglo además de Dumbledore.- dijo Hermione.- ¿Cómo podrás enfrentarte a él?

-No lo sé. La profecía hablaba de algo así como que tengo un poder que Voldemort no conoce. Pero ni lo conoce él ni yo, así que estamos en las mismas. Dice Dumbledore que fue lo que me salvó cuando me poseyó en el Ministerio.

-¿Quién conoce la profecía?- preguntó la castaña.

-Dumbledore, vosotros tres y yo, que yo sepa.- contestó Harry. Luego se encogió de hombros.- Y supongo que los mortífagos que nos encontramos en el Ministerio aquella noche. Pero sólo conocen el principio.

-¿Qué dice exactamente?- preguntó Ginny. Harry la miró un momento antes de contestar. Respiró hondo y recitó:

-"_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..."_

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando en los versos que acababa de pronunciar el joven.

-Es un poco vaga, ¿no?- dijo Ron. Todos le miraron.- Bueno, es vidente que eres tú por... por la cicatriz. Pero cualquiera que hubiera nacido a finales de Julio del 80 podría estar en tu lugar, ¿no? Potencialmente, al menos.

-Sí.- contestó Harry.- De hecho hay otro al que podía haber correspondido la profecía.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Ginny.

-Neville.

-¿Longbottom?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué otro Neville conoces?- preguntó Hermione.- Tiene sentido. Su cumpleaños es el día 30 de julio. Y la profecía se refiere a finales del séptimo mes.

-Pero, ¿entonces? ¿Qué le hizo atacar a tu familia y a ti?- preguntó Ginny.- ¿Cómo podía saber qué niño sería el adecuado?

-No lo sabía.- contestó Harry.- Creedme, a mi tampoco me entra en la cabeza porqué se precipitó de esa manera. Pero creo que me eligió a mí porque mi madre tenía padres muggles y él también. Dice Dumbledore que se vio en mí por nuestros orígenes. Si queréis que os diga la verdad, eso me da lo mismo.- Harry suspiró pensando en lo distintas que hubieran sido las cosas si hubiera elegido a Neville y siguió recogiendo.

-Harry.- dijo Hermione. El chico se volvió.- Quiero que sepas que no estarás solo, ¿vale?

-Pase lo que pase.- corroboró Ron. Ginny asintió enérgicamente.

-Gracias.- dijo Harry sonriendo.- ¿Y qué tal están todos en el colegio? ¿Cómo es sexto?

-Dificilísimo.- dijo Ron sentándose en su cama.- Y nos quejábamos de los TIMOS.

-Di que no.- negó Hermione mirando al pelirrojo como si éste estuviera exagerando.- Lo que pasa es que es el primer curso de preparación para los EXTASIS y claro...

Mientras la conversación giraba a temas menos trascendentales, Harry se iba sintiendo cada vez más a gusto.

Sentaba bien volver a casa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron y Ginny se habían ido con sus padres a uno de los salones de la casa. Necesitaban hablar después de los dos días de vértigo después de la muerte de Bill y Percy. Prácticamente no se habían visto desde entonces y necesitaban saber cómo estaba el resto de la familia.

Además, habían estado aquellas últimas 72 horas sin ningún tipo de información del exterior. Lupin y Tonks se habían ocupado de ellos aunque había habido ocasiones en que los habían dejado solos. A haberse diezmado la población de aurores no podían estarse quietos mucho tiempo. Hacían falta.

Ahora esperaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina a que los Weasley regresaran. Ninguno de los cuatro decía nada, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Los de Harry concretamente eran "Es una lástima que aquí no tenga la magia de la otra realidad. Sería muchísimo más útil." Porque básicamente eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Sabía cuál era su papel en aquella historia, pero no era capaz de representarlo. No con sus poderes actuales. Y ahora que Voldemort había pasado a la acción de aquella manera tan exagerada sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que ahora debería estar entrenando o estudiando algo que le sirviera en el momento en que...

-Harry, deja de hacer eso, por favor.- dijo Hermione con voz tensa.

-¿El qué?

-Dar golpecitos con los dedos en la mesa. Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Harry se miró las manos y se percató entonces que había dejado traslucir su nerviosismo con ese gesto. Se cruzo de brazos y se recostó en el asiento, pero una vez el nervio había encontrado una vía de escape no sería tan fácil mantenerlo a raya. Un instante después sus rodillas empezaron a subir y bajar muy deprisa. Exasperado consigo mismo se levantó y empezó a caminar por la cocina como un león enjaulado.

-Harry, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Lupin.

-¿A mí? Nada...

-Ya claro...

-Es que esta situación es insoportable.- dijo al final.- No sabemos nada de lo que ha pasado. Sólo estamos aquí encerrados...

-Es por vuestra seguridad.

-Me parece muy bien, pero...- Harry resopló hastiado.- Es una pérdida de tiempo.

El chico captó una mirada de complicidad de Hermione. Ni Tonks ni Lupin conocían la profecía. Debía hablar con Dumbledore lo antes posible.

-¿Vendrá Dumbledore antes de que volvamos al colegio?- preguntó Hermione como si le hubiera leído la mente.

-No.- respondió Lupin.- No puede dejar Hogwarts después del ataque del otro día. Ya le veréis allí.

-¿Nos vais a contar algo de lo que ha ocurrido?- preguntó Harry.

-Cuando vuelvan los Weasley.- asintió Tonks con un suspiro que le pareció al chico que era de cansancio.

Así que volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, aunque Harry no se sentó. Seguía demasiado inquieto. Al cabo, la puerta de la cocina se abrió para dejar pasar a Ginny, la Señora Weasley, Ron y el Señor Weasley. Tanto Ginny como la Señora Weasley lucían signos inequívocos de que habían llorado y Ron, aunque lo ocultaba con un poco más de éxito, también. Arthur Weasley estaba algo más calvo y tenía un aspecto realmente lamentable. Estaba demacrado por el cansancio y la pena. En silencio tomaron asiento.

Ginny y Ron mantenían la mirada baja.

-Bueno...- dijo Lupin visiblemente azorado.- La situación es la siguiente: El edificio del Ministerio fue destruido en su mayor parte. Por suerte fue atacado una hora después de la hora de salida de la mayoría de los funcionarios. Aun así la cifra de muertos se eleva a 75 personas. Los últimos dos días han sido dedicados en su mayor parte a rehacer la organización básica del Ministerio para evitar el caos y el vacío de poder.

-¿Y Fudge?- preguntó Harry impulsivamente.

-Ha desaparecido.- dijo Arthur Weasley. Los adolescentes no pudieron ahogar las exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-¿Lo han secuestrado?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Lo han matado?- dijo Hermione.

-No, nada de eso.- dijo Lupin.- Sencillamente ha desaparecido. Se ha ido.

-Cobarde asqueroso...- silbó Tonks entre dientes.

-¿Entonces quién es el Ministro de Magia ahora?- preguntó Hermione.

-Nadie.- dijo el señor Weasley.- Aún no se ha decidido quien será el sucesor. Hay varios nombres, por supuesto.

-Uno de ellos el tuyo, querido.- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Molly, ya sabes que no voy a aceptarlo.

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó Harry.- ¿Quién mejor que usted?

-Te sorprenderías.- dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.- Además, como si no tuviera preocupaciones suficientes. Hay gente con más capacidad y con más tiempo que yo.

-¿Y Dumbledore?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, otro de los nombres es el suyo.- asintió el señor Weasley.- Pero ha dicho que no.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ginny.- Al fin y al cabo siempre ha tenido mucha influencia en el Ministerio. ¿Por qué no acepta y lo controla definitivamente?

-No lo hizo antes de que llegara Fudge y no lo hará ahora.- contestó Lupin.- No abandonará el colegio.

-De todas formas estoy segura de que ayudará a llegar al poder a alguien a quien pueda manejar.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en que Dumbledore tenga una mano sobre el Ministerio?- preguntó Lupin.

-Primero: porque siempre la ha tenido.- dijo la pelirroja mostrando un dedo.- Segundo: porque sería lo más inteligente. Y tercero y más importante: porque han diezmado a los aurores y ahora lo único que podría hacer frente a Quien Tú Sabes sería la unión conjunta de los recursos del Ministerio y de la Orden. Sería absurdo pensar en esta guerra con la Orden y el Ministerio dando palos de ciego cada uno a su bola.

El licántropo sonrió a la más joven de la sala.

-Tienes razón en casi todo.- Ginny alzó una ceja por el "casi".- Por supuesto que no podemos plantearnos la guerra de ahora en adelante con la Orden y el Ministerio trabajando por separado, y que Dumbledore siempre ha tenido gran influencia en el Ministerio. Pero nunca la ha buscado. Sencillamente Fudge no sabía dar un paso sin él.

-Llámelo como quiera.- replicó Ron.- Lo que es cierto es que una sugerencia de Dumbledore va a misa. Sobre todo ahora que todo el mundo sabe que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ha vuelto.

-Pero recordarás que durante un año entero fue un loco senil.

-Sí, bueno, pero eso fue porque Fudge manipuló a todo el mundo para que lo creyera así.- dijo Ron.

-Exacto. ¿Crees que Dumbledore tenía tanta influencia entonces? Le echaron de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y de todas partes...

-¿Adónde quiere llegar?- preguntó Ginny.

-A que no ha tenido nunca ningún control sobre el Ministerio y sobre el Ministro, hija.- dijo el Señor Weasley.- Y por lo tanto no deberíais contar con que el próximo Ministro se avenga demasiado a aceptar las disposiciones de Dumbledore.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido.- dijo Hermione.- Dumbledore es el único capaz de organizar una defensa del Mundo Mágico eficaz. Si el próximo Ministro no le hiciera caso no sería mejor que Fudge.

-Cariño,- dijo la señora Weasley.- Dumbledore no puede obligar a las personas a hacer lo que él considere oportuno. Por muy poderoso que sea él, el Ministro es el Ministro y es el que al final toma las decisiones.

-¡Razón de más para que Dumbledore meta baza!- dijo Ron.

-Estáis entrando en un terreno peligroso, chicos.- dijo Lupin.- Eso se llama corrupción política.

-¡Oh, por favor!- exclamó el chico.- ¿Melindres jurídicos cuando está en juego la integridad del Mundo Mágico?

-Pues sí, Ron.- asintió el señor Weasley. Ron rumió por lo bajo algo como "Venga ya", pero su padre le ignoró y continuó.- Las cosas no son tan fáciles. Estamos en guerra y eso exige cambios en nuestras costumbres, pero tampoco nos da carta blanca para saltarnos todas las normas. El fin no justifica los medios.

-¿Entonces dejaremos que otro inútil se haga cargo de un Ministerio en la cuerda floja y de la defensa de una Comunidad Mágica aterrorizada?- preguntó el pelirrojo. Harry nunca le había visto tan indignado y a la vez tan seguro de lo que decía.- Si Dumbledore no se hace cargo de la situación hasta que Harr...

Se calló súbitamente al percatarse de su error. Los cuatro adolescentes se quedaron lívidos un momento.

-Definitivamente es una locura no intervenir en el Ministerio de alguna manera.- dijo rápidamente Hermione.- No cuando los Malfoy lo han hecho desde hace tanto tiempo a base de sacas llenas de oro.

Los adultos aún no se habían recuperado del todo del brusco silencio de Ron. Pero el comentario de Hermione habría abierto una nueva posibilidad que Lupin decidió contestar.

-¿Añadimos a la corrupción la prevaricación, Hermione?- preguntó irónico el antiguo profesor.

-Yo no he dicho que utilicemos los mísmos métodos que Malfoy.- se defendió la chica.- Además no lo necesitamos. Ahora Dumbledore tiene la suficiente credibilidad para hacerlo sin un solo sickle de por medio.

-Aun así, Hermione, en serio.- insistió Lupin.- El Ministro hará lo que considere oportuno. Podrá aconsejarse mejor o peor de otros magos, pero solo él será el que tome la decisión final.

-Estáis demasiado convencidos de que el próximo ministro va a ser duro de pelar.- comentó Harry, que se había quedado voluntariamente al margen de la conversación hasta aquel momento.- Parece como si ya supierais quien va a ser.

Arthur Weasley sonrió ligeramente.

-Más o menos.

-¿Y bien?

-Amelia Bones.- dijo el hombre. Harry la conocía. No era mala. Un tanto estricta y cuadriculada, pero era justa. La había conocido en el juicio el año pasado. Además, conocía a su sobrina.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?- preguntó al final.

-De hecho nada.- dijo Lupin.- Es inteligente, justa y decidida. La verdad es que es lo mejor que podría pasarle al Ministerio.

-Pero...

-Pero – continuó el señor Weasley.- su candidatura está tan ligada a Dumbledore que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para que su mandato sea lo más independiente posible.

-Quiere ser Ministra por sí misma, no porque Dumbledore la propusiera.- añadió Lupin.

-Y creéis que eso haría que el Ministerio siguiera siendo un elemento inestable.- dedujo Harry. Los dos hombres asintieron.- Bueno, la solución es obvia, ¿no?

Los dos adultos se miraron ligeramente divertidos. Harry miró a Hermione y luego a los hermanos Weasley. Todos esperaban a que los dos hombres dijeran la respuesta que estaba en todas sus cabezas.

-Venga, papá.- dijo Ginny.- ¿En serio no te lo imaginas?

-Ilumíname.- dijo manteniendo un tono de condescendencia que arrancó sonrisas en los cuatro estudiantes.

-La Orden del Fénix debe dejar de ser secreta al menos para la Ministra.- dijo la chica.

Arthur Weasley se rió abiertamente mientras que Lupin se limitaba a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertido por la ocurrencia de la pequeña.

Los cuatro adolescentes se miraron muy serios. Sabían que era la única opción. Ceder ante Amelia Bones sería la prueba definitiva que la convenciera de que Dumbledore la necesitaba más que ella a él. Aunque el Ministerio hubiera sido atacado gravemente seguía teniendo más recursos líquidos y potenciales que la Orden. Y el fin, el objetivo, era el mismo: Voldemort. La misma ambición de la nueva Ministra por ser una buena Ministra por sí misma les serviría para manipularla. Estaría tan decidida a hacer de su mandato algo verdaderamente bueno para el Mundo Mágico británico que no dudaría un instante en aceptar la alianza. Harry se descubrió pensando en los diferentes argumentos que utilizaría en una negociación. Después se preguntó por qué demonios lo haría, si para aquellas alturas estaría en el colegio. Deploró estar limitado por su minoría de edad mientras el padre de Ginny y Ron recuperaba la compostura y miraba a Lupin cómplice, como diciendo "Estos críos...".

-Eso es absolutamente imposible, cariño.- dijo al final.- En el caso hipotético de que la nueva Ministra, aún no nombrada, debo añadir, supiera de la existencia de la Orden, no creo que la aceptara sin más. Una organización como ésta es un peligro potencial para el Ministerio. Eso sin contar que pertenecen a la Orden bastantes personas vinculadas a él. Personas que, no dudes, serían juzgadas por traición y llevadas a Azkabán.

-Eso si presuponemos a una Ministra que siguiera los mismos esquemas paranoicos que Fudge.- dijo Ron.- Por lo poco que sé de esa mujer, se puede esperar cualquier cosa menos lo que acabas de decir, papá.

-Exacto, por lo poco que sabes de esa mujer.- corroboró el señor Weasley.- La cúpula cercana a la figura del ministro está intacta, hijo. Amelia Bones no puede gobernar sin ellos.

-¿No decíais antes que sería la Ministra la que tomaría la decisión final?- preguntó hábil Ginny.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Lupin.- Pero has de tener en cuenta que llega medio amparada por Dumbledore teniendo en cuenta lo que ha sido Dumbledore para el gobierno de Fudge. Necesita del apoyo de esa camarilla para que su gobierno sea verdaderamente efectivo y no lo torpedeen.

-Opino que estas intrigas palaciegas son de lo más inútil y peligroso en una situación como ésta.- comentó Hermione cruzándose de brazos indignada.- Y lo peor de todo es que la Orden lo alienta y lo protege.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles, Hermione.- repitió Lupin.

La chica resopló, se levantó enfadada y se fue. Un instante después Ron y Ginny se fueron detrás de ella. Los dos hombres los miraron marcharse alzando levemente una ceja. Después miraron a Harry, que permanecía sentado.

-¿Tú no te vas indignado por la injusticia del mundo como ellos?- preguntó sarcástico Lupin.- Por lo menos puedes superar tu orgullo adolescente y aceptar que estabais equivocados.

-Trataremos ese tema otro día, ¿vale?- cortó Harry, que por supuesto que estaba tan indignado como sus amigos.- Tengo otra pregunta.

-Tú dirás.- dijo el licántropo.

-Si la mayor parte de estos dos días habéis estado reorganizando el Ministerio, ¿qué habéis estado haciendo el resto del tiempo?

-Asegurar que vuestra vuelta a Hogwarts sea segura... entre otras cosas.- dijo Lupin. Harry hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando.- Cosas que no te conciernen.

En momentos como ese le encantaría aplastarles la profecía en la cara como si fuera un pastel de merengue, pero se contuvo. Si había aprendido algo en aquel verano era que si la gente pensaba que te tenía bajo su dominio era mucho más fácil obtener algo de ellos, y si eso implicaba controlar su terrible genio, lo haría. Por eso se limitó a asentir.

-Y otra cosa.- tanto uno como otro le miraron expectantes.- ¿Qué hay en el colegio para que Dumbledore lo defienda con tanta entrega?

-Los niños, por supuesto.

-No es suficiente.

-¿No te parece suficiente?

-No.

-¿Por qué?- Lupin casi estaba escandalizado.

-Porque después de haber sufrido un ataque, el primero de su historia, sólo se ha asegurado de la seguridad de 3 alumnos cuando ha dejado al resto de los chavales en un castillo que, evidentemente, no era tan seguro como parecía.

-Estás lanzando acusaciones muy fuertes, Harry.- advirtió el señor Weasley.

Harry sintió que de alguna manera había hablado más de la cuenta y se mordió la lengua. Volvió a asentir. No le darían más información de la que ya tenía. Nuevamente le ponían una cortina de humo delante de los ojos. Sería una provocación, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Os ha dicho Dumbledore que no nos contaseis más cosas?

-Dumbledore y el sentido común, Harry.- dijo Arthur Weasley.- Os conocemos. Cada vez que lográis arañar un dato lo convertís en una información peligrosa para vosotros. Y con dos hijos muertos tengo más que suficiente.

Le desarmó por completo. Ahora se iría, pero no podía irse con la justa indignación de sus amigos. Ahora se iría con el amargor de la culpa. La ironía era que ellos pretendían proteger a aquellos que de momento mostraban mayor visión y que se perfilaban como la verdadera esperanza de todo aquello. Y luego estaba él, claro... y la profecía. El chico suspiró, dio las gracias, las buenas noches y se marchó.

Ahora empezaría la conversación verdaderamente útil. Sí, solían conseguir que los pocos datos que conseguían de ellos se convirtieran en el camino para encontrarse de alguna manera en mitad de la batalla. Pero también era cierto que esa tendencia había evitado que Voldemort consiguiera la Piedra Filosofal y que el recuerdo adolescente de Tom Ryddle tomara forma viva (las consecuencias que eso hubiera tenido a la larga le ponían los pelos de punta) y que descubriera la verdad sobre Sirius. Aunque también les habían puesto en peligro mortal los dos últimos años... especialmente a él. Pero había sobrevivido en todas las ocasiones. La suerte le acompañaba. La suerte y sus amigos, que siempre eran capaces de encontrar sentido a los rompecabezas más difíciles.

Alguien había dicho que la vida era el arte de sacar conclusiones suficientes a partir de datos insuficientes.

No sabía cuánta razón tenía.


	3. La vuelta a Hogwarts

¡¡Hola!!

Jarlaxe-Bregan: Pues al final se lo ha dicho. Qué le vamos a hacer. Chico, son sus amigos, por muy gordo que te caiga Ron. Volvió por ellos al fin y al cabo. Aunque de todas formas Harry sí tiene poder sobre ellos. De una manera un tanto sibilina y sutil está por encima de ellos porque después de el verano ha madurado bastante y eso se nota. Puede ver las cosas que ocurren a su alrededor con más calma y comprenderlas mejor mientras ellos se limitan a indignarse y refunfuñar.

Miranda Evans: Me alegra que te gustara. La conversación entre mayores y chavales... sí, bueno, ¿quién tendrá razón? Si quieres que te de mi opinión "imparcial" creo que la tienen los dos. Es lo que quise decir en la cita del principio del capi. Los jóvenes y los mayores se centran demasiado en sí mismos cuando deberían trabajar juntos. La llama de los jóvenes y la luz de los mayores... ambas iluminan, ¿no es cierto?

remus-lupin-black-darkg: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga pareciendo bien eol resto de capis. ¡Nos vemos!

Cocojajas: Vale, vale... jejeje, aquí lo tienes. Sólo espero que alcance las espectativas creadas, que cada vez me lo ponéis más difícil, jo.

Eva Vidal: ¿Dune? Arg, Dios me libre. Sobre todo de crear a un personaje tan sobreanamente engreído como Paul Atreides (recordaré por siempre aquel fragmento de : "¿Qué me has hecho madre? ¿Qué soy? ¿Soy un fenómeno? No, soy un monstruo". Argggg, menudo pedazo de gilipollas!!! Con perdón.) Y sí, las intrigas me encantan. Se nota, ¿no? ¿Que qué protege Dumbledore? Juas!! A tí te lo voy a decir, a riesgo de poner la trama en pelotas o no, porque igual no esconde nada. No lo sé, sinceramente, aún no lo he decidido. Es pronto para hacer conjeturas.

Lynn Kadyarse: No, tranquila, no voy a poner a Hermione de pareja de Harry. Nada más lejos. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Ha habido algo que te haya hecho pensar en algo así? Con respecto a lo que preguntas después... calma, llegará, no te preocupes, pero te aviso. Más que tratar de hacer una 6ª parte de HP lo que quiero es profundizar los personajes, así que habrá cosas que omitiré porque no sean necesarias en la trama (relaciones estudiantiles en su gran mayoría).

Y no, los viajes interdimensionales son muy parecidos a los viajes astrales, lo que pasa es que en el lugar de destino te encuentras con un cuerpo que ocupar. Y la magia de cada dimensión es diferente. Las dimensiones son DIFERENTES por definición. Algo cambia siempre. Algo, normalmente, fundamental y básico que remodela la existencia por completo.

Sacralo: para largo éste, chico. 13 paginas de word como 13 soles. Pasa de todo... En fin, ya me contarás lo que te parezca.

Lucumbus: ¡¡Hola!! A ver, él sigue siendo un Nephlim, pero no en la realidad en la que está. Ahora es un mago del mundo en el que ha crecido, con sus limitaciones y sus circunstancias. Ha descubierto un poder, el de viajar entre realidades, vale, pero es un poder que, aunque raro, existe en ese mundo sin necesidad de recibir el nombre de Nephlim, porque, sencillamente, en el mundo de Hogwarts, los Nephlim, no existen. Volvemos al tema de que las dimensiones son DIFERENTES. Y pobre Ron, cómo le odiais...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**La vuelta a Hogwarts **

"_When the door shuts, don't worry about me. It's not attention that I want from you. I need you to trust who I'm gonna be, and in everything I'm going to do. Cause I'm not afraid of what I don't know, for understanding is all that I earn. What is for sure is I'm gonna go, I'm gonna live and I'm going to learn._

_And I know there will be mistakes that I will make, but I know they're not worse than chances I don't take._

_Right before your eyes I am changing. _

_New life on the inside I am changing. _

_When the door shuts it shuts in front of me: a new person that I have become. I follow my heart to my destiny but living in fear and sorrow is done._

_There will be no more feeling that I'm all alone. I will surround myself with things that help me grow._

_Right before your eyes I am changing. _

_New life on the inside I am changing."_

_Right before your eyes._ _BSO Daredevil. _Hoobastank.

 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

Allí estaban los tres, comentando la conversación de la cocina, aún excitados por lo injusto y absurdo de la situación. Cuando llegó él le incluyeron inmediatamente en la conversación como si hubiera estado desde el principio.

-Que no es tan fácil... - decía Hermione.- ¡Por supuesto que no es fácil! ¡Pero por Merlín que no es imposible! Hay un modo y no lo quieren ver sólo porque se empeñan en hacerlo a su manera.

-Y esa condescendencia...- decía Ron.- me pone de los nervios.

-Odio cuando utilizan los apelativos cariñosos para colocarte en un nivel inferior en la conversación.- comentaba Ginny muy enfadada.

-No nos hacen caso porque tenemos 15 y 16 años.- dijo Harry con calma.- Aún no somos personas, sino bultos que meten ruido y hay que proteger.

-Bah, como si no nos pudiéramos proteger nosotros solos.- bufó Ron.

-Y no podemos.- dijo Harry con la misma calma mientras se tumbaba en su cama.- El capítulo del Departamento de Misterios fue bastante ilustrativo.

-¿Estás de su parte acaso?- preguntó Ginny.

-No es cuestión de estar de parte de nadie.- aclaró el joven mirando al techo con las manos debajo de la cabeza haciéndole de almohada.- Comprendo sus razones. No quieren que nos pase nada.

-Pero es que a la larga nos va a pasar de todo si siguen con esa actitud.- puntualizó Hermione.- A nosotros y al resto del universo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y estás ahí tan tranquilo?- dijo Ron.- Cualquiera diría que les vas a hacer caso.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Harry sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo, pero por alguna extraña razón quería escuchárselo decir para poder rebatirle.

-Por ejemplo darles la información definitiva para que dejen de tomarnos como bultos y empezar a ayudarte en serio.

-No puedo contarles la profecía a ellos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el efecto que conseguiríamos sería el contrario al que buscas.- dijo el moreno.- Fíjate Dumbledore. Tardó 5 años en contármelo porque decía que se preocupaba mucho por mí. ¿Os imagináis la reacción de vuestros padres y del resto si lo supieran? Nos meterían en cofres y nos enviarían a una cámara de Gringotts como poco.

-A ti te acabarían sacando.- dijo Hermione sombría.

-Sí, ¿verdad?- Harry sonrió cínico.- Me guardan bien para utilizarme en el momento adecuado.

-Pues no sé a ti, pero a mi no me gusta ser utilizado.- dijo Ron.

-A mí tampoco, pero ahora no podemos hacer mucho para evitarlo.- dijo Harry.- Esto es cosa de mayores, ya sabes, la política y la guerra...

-¡Por el amor de dios!- exclamó Ron.- Llevamos lidiando con maquinaciones políticas y militares casi sin saberlo desde los 11 años.

-Ya, bueno, pero está visto que no cuenta el historial nada más que para lo malo.- dijo Harry.- Por eso tenemos que empezar a movernos por nuestra cuenta.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó Hermione.

-En que si vamos a ser utilizados, mejor que sea al menos con conocimiento de causa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry tenía el baúl preparado desde hacía días. Por fin aquella mañana irían a Hogwarts. Ron, Ginny y Hermione tenían sus baúles en el colegio así que lo único que tenían que hacer era recoger las pocas ropas que habían traído y bajar al vestíbulo, donde sus canguros oficiales, Tonks y Lupin, les esperaban para marcharse.

Estaba sentado encima del baúl, aburrido y algo preocupado. No dudaba de la habilidad del licántropo y de la joven auror, pero le parecía muy poca protección para los estándares de la Orden y menos en momentos como aquellos, con Voldemort campante por la campiña inglesa satisfecho por su hazaña en el ministerio.

Alzó la mirada hasta la cortina de terciopelo que cubría el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Desde que había llegado no había montado ninguno de sus desagradables espectáculos. También era cierto que los habitantes de esa casa habían sido mucho menos numerosos que en otras ocasiones y habían aprendido a mantener un tono relativamente bajo en las cercanías del retrato de una manera casi inconsciente. Sólo Tonks, a veces, cometía alguna imprudencia, pero aun así el retrato se había mantenido mudo. Y sólo ahora, cuando faltaban escasos 20 minutos para abandonar aquella casa hasta fecha indeterminada, se permitió el lujo de preguntarse por Kreacher.

No le había visto en la semana escasa que había pasado allí.

Era como si tras la muerte de Sirius todo lo que parecía diseñado en aquel lugar para atormentarle hubiera desaparecido. Ya no estaba Sirius. Ya no existía el objeto de la insidia del retrato y de su extensión viva, aquel elfo del demonio. Incluso parecía que habían abandonado la mansión todas aquellas criaturitas malévolas a las que la Señora Weasley le había declarado la guerra el curso pasado. Todo el mal que parecía rezumar la casa en tiempos había desaparecido. No es que hubiera sido sustituido por el bien, ni mucho menos. Simplemente había dejado de tener ese tufo a oscuridad. Ahora no había nada. Era como aquel vacío absurdo que había sentido en sí mismo las semanas siguientes a la muerte de su padrino.

Aquel vacío ahora reinaba en la casa manteniéndolo todo en un sutil paréntesis. Parecía como si cada centímetro cuadrado estuviera esperando algo. Se mantenía expectante, escuchando, demasiado ocupada prestando atención como para preocuparse de hacer insoportable la estancia a los que la habitaban.

Harry sonrió tristemente. Quizá estaba aún perpleja por la muerte de su último heredero. Porque, ¿a quién pertenecía ahora la Mansión de los Black? Un ligero escalofrío le indicó que quizá no quisiera saber la respuesta cuando oyó los pasos de sus amigos bajando las escaleras.

Lupin miró su reloj y con un gesto le indicó a Harry que se levantara de su baúl. Cuando lo hizo el licántropo lo elevó ante él mientras Tonks abría la puerta. Harry miró un poco nervioso a sus amigos, que le devolvieron la mirada aderezada con alguna sonrisa de forzada alegría. Volverían a Hogwarts, pero no sabían lo que les esperaría allí... o lo que les iría a buscar.

Nada era seguro. Ni Hogwarts, aunque hubiera redoblado sus defensas. Habían penetrado sus muros invisibles una vez y eso constituía un precedente peligroso. Aunque de hecho fuera más seguro, no volvería a serlo en las mentes de todos ellos.

¿Cómo irían hasta allí? Ninguno de los adolescentes se podía hacer una idea. De momento estaban allí, en la acera, con el baúl de Harry flotando ligeramente a un par de centímetros del suelo, Tonks con ellos y Lupin cerrando la puerta. Se miraron incómodos.

-Tonks, - dijo Ginny.- ¿cómo vamos a llegar al colegio?

-¿Con el autobús noctámbulo?- aventuró Ron poniendo mala cara. A ninguno le gustaba aquel medio de transporte.

-No.- contestó lacónica la joven. Últimamente estaba muy lacónica, pensó Harry.

Lupin se les unió inmediatamente y cogiendo un asa del baúl y ordenando a Harry que cogiera la otra empezaron a bajar la calle en dirección a la parada de autobús muggle. Perplejo, el chico preguntó quedamente:

-Profesor... esto es un poco raro, ¿no?- Lupin se limitó a mirarlo.- Y peligroso. No me dejaron ir con Tonks al Callejón Dragón para comprar las cosas, pero vamos a ir a Hogwarts en transportes muggles.- Lupin seguía sin contestar.- No lo entiendo.

Lupin medio sonrió, pero no le contestó. Entonces llegaron a la marquesina. Dejaron el baúl y Ginny y Hermione se sentaron en el asiento vacío y empezaron a hablar entre ellas en voz baja. Harry estaba apoyado en la marquesina con los brazos cruzados pensando en lo absurdo de la situación y Ron se había sentado en el baúl, mirando a los dos adultos que se limitaban a esperar, como ellos.

-Sea lo que sea, - dijo Ron a los 10 minutos.- ¿va a tardar mucho?

-No.- respondió Lupin mirando su reloj. Ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios. Ron y Harry se miraron exasperados.

Tras otro cuarto de hora esperando en aquella anodina marquesina pasando frío gratuitamente aquella pregunta había sido formulada dos veces más, con idéntica respuesta.

Entonces Harry lo empezó a notar. Era aquella vibración que había sentido en la otra realidad, la misma que había sentido en la ciudad devastada cuando llegó. Constante, cadenciosa, a medida que los segundos se sucedían se iba volviendo más y más potente hasta que de alguna manera los latidos de su corazón y aquel pulso invisible se confundieron. Fue en ese momento cuando de la nada apareció un carruaje muy parecido al que les llevaba de la Estación de Hogsmeade hasta el castillo a principios de curso. Por eso no se extrañó al ver a la pareja de thestrals que tiraban de él. Ambos giraron dramáticamente sus cabezas para mirarle directamente. Era escalofriante, pero lo ignoró.

Miró a un lado y vio a Lupin que miraba a los animales y le miraba a él con curiosidad mal disimulada. Al captar la mirada del joven se agachó sin más y cogió el asa del baúl que le correspondía y Harry, sin preguntar, cogió la otra y subieron el trasto al portaequipajes.

Con expresiones de alivio todos entraron en el carruaje y cuando cerraron la portezuela, Lupin dio un par de golpecitos en la pared y se pusieron en marcha.

Las ventanitas estaban cegadas, pero de alguna manera el interior estaba lo suficientemente iluminado para que se vieran las caras. Se movían y balanceaban como si estuvieran en movimiento, pero ninguno podía escuchar el típico ruido del rozar de las ruedas con el suelo ni podían notar la fricción de la madera con el asfalto o la tierra o por donde quiera que fueran. Mucho se temían que estuvieran volando o algo así.

No hablaban. Aún persistía parte del enfado que separó a adolescentes y adultos la noche anterior y el ambiente era incómodo. Sabiendo que se arrepentirían si no arreglaban la situación una vez entraran en el colegio Hermione hizo un esfuerzo.

-¿Este carruaje es de Hogwarts?

-Sí.- contestó Lupin.- Pero es especial. Es para... viajes largos.

-¿Y cómo se ha podido aparecer así?- siguió la chica.

-Es algo complicado de explicar...- trató de excusarse el hombre, pero la mirada de Hermione no admitía excusas y lo acabó explicando.- Se basa en el principio de las Puertas.

-¿Puertas a dónde?- preguntó Ron.

-A cualquier parte.- respondió el profesor.- Es un conjuro extremadamente complejo. Que yo sepa sólo Dumbledore y algún otro mago del mundo pueden hacerlas.

-Vaya...- exclamaron las dos chicas verdaderamente fascinadas. Ginny tomó la palabra.- ¿Y cómo se llama el conjuro?

-Francamente, no tengo ni idea.

-¿Y nos llevan directamente a Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione.

-No.- contestó Lupin.- Las barreras nuevas que colocamos nos impedirían el paso. Llegaremos a Hogsmeade en unos cinco minutos.

Y efectivamente llegaron. Cuando bajaron del carruaje el ambiente se había suavizado considerablemente. Bajaron el baúl y los dos thestrals se marcharon llevándose el carruaje consigo.

-Conocen el camino a casa, no os preocupéis.- dijo el antiguo profesor cuando vio a los dos muchachos mirando cómo el carro se iba.

-¿Iremos a pie?- preguntó Ron.

-No. Al menos hoy no.- Los cuatro adolescentes se quedaron parados mirándole.- Hoy pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana por la mañana iremos al colegio.

-¿Por qué no hoy?- preguntó Harry.- Aún no es ni la hora de comer.

-Por las protecciones.- dijo Tonks. Y tuvieron que contentarse con esa información.

Entraron, pues, en las Tres Escobas y pidieron habitaciones para todos. Los parroquianos echaron miradas curiosas y hasta cierto punto suspicaces al grupo que acababa de entrar. La señora Rosmerta les atendió enseguida y pronto tuvieron sus habitaciones y ya se instalaron. Los chicos pidieron permiso para pasear por el pueblo, pero no les dejaron. Consternados por tener que pasar un día en Hogsmeade y no disfrutarlo se sentaron en una de las mesas con algunas bebidas mientras los dos adultos estaban en la barra, conversando con la dueña del local.

-¿Soy yo o todo esto es muy raro?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Creéis que están enfadados aún por lo de ayer?- preguntó dubitativa Ginny.

-No lo creo.- dijo Hermione.- Aunque están muy tensos.

-Estarán tensos, pero lo llevan con mucha calma.- observó Ron dándole un buen trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.- Casi media hora esperando al carruaje expuestos a cualquier cosa y ahora no podemos entrar en los terrenos hasta mañana por la mañana.

-¿Aquí estaremos seguros hasta mañana?- preguntó Ginny. Los tres gryffindors la miraron.- No es que tenga por qué pasar nada, ¿vale? Pero nos sacaron del colegio por nuestra seguridad. Hemos estado encerrados en el cuartel general 5 días y ahora... bueno, dudo que Las Tres Escobas tenga los mismos sistemas de seguridad. Es como si hoy los mortífagos tuvieran día libre y los de la Orden aprovecharan para levantar la mano un poco.

-Tonks ha dicho que no podíamos ir hoy al colegio por las protecciones, ¿no?- dijo Hermione.- Quizá es que a menos que se las "avise" no te dejan entrar o algo así.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Ron sarcástico.- Tienes que pedir hora, como en el dentista.

-¿Y yo qué sé, Ron?- replicó la chica enfadada.- No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa. Estaba especulando.

-Qué novedad, que no sepas algo.- dijo ácido Ron. Pero Hermione reflexionó sus palabras y se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Es cierto.- dijo al final.- No sé nada sobre barreras mágicas. Qué curioso...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny.- Quizá no las habéis dado en clase aún o...

-No, no, no... eso no tiene nada que ver.- dijo Hermione. Harry sabía perfectamente que no importaba lo que hubieran dado en clase o no. Hermione conocía la práctica totalidad de los libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Si había algo en el mundo mágico Hermione lo conocía más o menos profundamente, pero por lo menos le sonaba.- Tengo que ir a la biblioteca...

-Cómo no...- dijo Ron en un susurro.

-Oye, Ron, ¿qué te pasa hoy conmigo?- dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia el pelirrojo que bebía tranquilamente su bebida. La acabó de un trago, se levantó, murmuró un "Me voy a la habitación" y se fue dejando a Hermione perpleja y hecha una furia. La chica miró a Harry que inmediatamente levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.- Menudo... ¡bah!

Así que así de indignada se levantó y también se fue a su habitación. Ginny la vio cómo se iba y mirando a Harry dijo:

-Mejor voy con ella. ¿Te importa?

-No, en absoluto.- y la pelirroja se marchó a consolar a su amiga.

¿Qué sería aquella vibración? Estando en la otra realidad se había atrevido a pensar que era la magia que Ryddle había dejado para proteger ciertos lugares o personas y que cuando él estaba cerca podía sentir. Pero ahora, allí, donde la magia era diferente a la de los Nephlim, volvía a aparecer. Y nadie parecía haberlo sentido. No le gustaba la sensación de percibir cosas que los otros no podían. Le pasó con el pársel, le pasaba con los sueños, con la cicatriz... y ahora con esa vibración. Suspiró dando vueltas a la botella de cristal que sostenía entre las manos. Sería lo primero que preguntaría a Dumbledore al día siguiente. Alguien se sentó frente a él.

-Hola.- Tonks medio sonreía bajo su pelo rosa chicle.- Te han dejado solo.

-Sí, bueno...

-Oye...- casi sin querer la joven miró de soslayo a Lupin que seguía hablando con Rosmerta.- Quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

-Adelante.

-Aquí no. No ahora.- Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Y Lupin?

-Precisamente por él quiero la máxima discreción.- dijo la chica.- Esta noche, a las dos de la madrugada. Mi habitación es la número 3.

-¿Me puedes dar una pista al menos?

-No faltes.- la chica se levantó del asiento y sin más volvió a donde estaba Lupin. Intercambiaron unas palabras, el licántropo le miró un momento y volvió a su conversación.

Estupendo, pensó, una nueva interrogación a la lista. ¿Qué querría hablar con él tan importante y tan secreto como para ocultarlo de Lupin? Él apreciaba al licántropo. No llegaría a ser como Sirius, pero era el último nexo con los Merodeadores y con sus padres que le quedaba. Sus conversaciones con él siempre terminaban con alguna lección vital de importancia. Casi se había acostumbrado a buscar la moraleja a cada frase que decía aquel hombre. Era una especie de guía. Por eso nunca había dejado de llamarle Profesor, aunque ya no lo fuera. Quizá la discusión de la noche anterior le había dado una nueva visión de aquel hombre. Bien, tenía sus defectos, como todo el mundo. Pensó que hasta entonces le había tenido un tanto idealizado. Sencillamente no le conocía en serio.

Pero, ¿por qué ese ocultarse de Lupin repentino? ¿Acaso Tonks no confiaba en él? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante? Meneó la cabeza frustrado por tener que esperar hasta aquella noche para saberlo. Terminó su bebida y subió a su habitación donde Ron estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo.

-El hecho de que prefieras estar mirando al techo que abajo dándome conversación me deja en un lugar bastante lamentable, tío.- comentó sarcástico mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Necesitaba pensar.

-¿En qué?

-En todo.- Ron se quedó callado unos momentos.- ¿Por qué unos críos como nosotros somos objetivos principales en esta guerra? Ya, ya lo sé, por ti, lo sé, pero te añado a la pregunta y obvio la profecía, ¿de acuerdo? Es como si se rompiera la regla implícita de que los menores no han de participar en las guerras. ¿No te da la sensación de que se han adelantado unos años?

-Yo sé de quien piensa que se han atrasado muchos años ya.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Y lo noté al volver de verano a Hogwarts.- continuó el pelirrojo.- Después de todo lo que había pasado en Junio y durante el verano, contigo en coma y el movimiento que hubo en el Ministerio. Cuando volvimos a clase y la gente vio que faltabas nos preguntaron. Les decíamos que estabas enfermo y eso, pero... Y los del ED nos preguntaron si continuaríamos con las clases. No sabíamos qué contestarles. Pero sobre todo los que fuimos al Departamento de Misterios... fue... no sé... reconfortante volver a verlos.

Ron hizo una pausa. Parecía estar saboreando la sensación, quizá para explicarla mejor.

-Había algo entre nosotros.- Ron sonrió divertido.- Te parecerá una chorrada, pero me sentía como más... mayor que los demás. No porque hubiera vivido una aventura y trajera mis primeras cicatrices de recuerdo...No, no era orgullo.- el rostro del Ron se revistió de una seriedad que Harry le había visto muy pocas veces.- Harry, tengo la sensación de que dejamos de ser niños en el mismo momento en que nos implicamos directamente en esta guerra. Y no sé si eso es bueno o malo.

-No lo sé.- dijo Harry.- Pero si a los 16 años añoras la infancia perdida, es que hace tiempo la perdiste. No es que sea bueno o malo. Sencillamente has evolucionado antes porque las circunstancias te han obligado a ello. No es justo el método, pero alguna vez tendría que ocurrir, ¿no?

-Tengo miedo.- el pelirrojo giró la cabeza para mirarle.- Aún no sé cómo puedes estar ahí y decir lo que acabas de decir.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y se incorporó. Le ofreció una mano y el pelirrojo se levantó.

-Bajemos a comer algo.- cuando abría la puerta recordó algo.- ¿Por qué te has puesto tan borde con Hermione antes?

-A veces se pone de un pedante insoportable.- dijo Ron. Pero a Harry más le pareció una excusa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fue un día bastante aburrido. Como para asegurarse de que no saldrían se puso a llover como sólo el otoño escocés sabía así que no tuvieron más remedio que quedarse dentro. Harry aprovechó para acabar el trabajo de Binns y que Hermione le echara un vistazo para corregirle las faltas de ortografía.

Cuando firmó, al final del pergamino, se sintió liberado y a la vez extraño. Aquel trabajo había sido como el hilo conductor de aquel verano tan extraño y tan complicado. El terminarlo le daba la sensación de terminar con algo más profundo, como una etapa de su vida o algo así. Se estiró en el incómodo asiento de madera. Pero lo había acabado por fin. Y lo peor de todo era que se acordaba de cada hecho estúpido de las guerras entre banshees y leprechauns en 300 años. A saber lo que no podría memorizar con ese tostón ocupando espacio a lo tonto.

Y como premio Lupin le puso delante de las narices un magnífico plato de tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate. Harry sonrió y miró a su ex profesor que se sentaba frente a él con otro plato de similares características. Hermione ya estaba leyendo su trabajo y Ron y Ginny jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico que Tonks observaba con atención.

-Un poco tarde para la merienda, ¿no?- dijo el chico.

-Considéralo una merienda cena.- Lupin se metió un buen bocado de tortitas con mucha nata y lo masticó con cara de evidente placer. Al tragar dijo.- Aún no he encontrado otras tortitas mejores que éstas.

Se puso a comer y se dio cuenta de que tenía bastante hambre y que las tortitas eran excelentes, justo en el punto medio entre el crêp y la tortita americana. Mirando a su profesor asintió aprobadoramente.

-Te lo dije.- confirmó el licántropo.- Escucha, Harry. Este curso has de tener mucho cuidado, ¿vale?

-¿Cómo todos los anteriores?- preguntó irónico el muchacho.

-Hablo en serio.- Lupin le miraba muy serio.

Harry era consciente de que, en todos los líos en los que se había metido, tenía gran parte de la culpa, pero la otra parte de la culpa la solía tener Voldemort o algo relacionado con él. Así que en un porcentaje un tanto indeterminado no tenía verdadero control sobre lo que le pasara ese curso, por mucho cuidado que tuviera. Y mucho menos ahora con el tema de la profecía y el Ministerio en el aire. Aun así asintió más para tranquilizar al hombre que por otra cosa.

-No te preocupes, lo tendré.

-Toma.- Lupin sacó de su chaqueta una cajita de metal muy pequeña. La abrió y mostró un espejito.- Es un espejo de doble cara. Los conoces, ¿verdad?

-Sí.- dijo sombrío.- Sirius me dio uno el año pasado, pero era diferente.

-Ya veo...- Lupin dio un breve suspiro y continuó.- Si tienes alguna duda, algún problema, lo que sea. Tendrás a Dumbledore y eso, pero por favor, no dudes en utilizarlo cuando creas conveniente. Yo tendré el otro, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale.- y lo cogió.

-Sólo tienes que decir mi nombre y apareceré.- Harry asintió.- Otra cosa: Dumbledore te lo dirá, pero este año el ED sólo tendrá dos salidas. O se disuelve o se tendrá que buscar otro profesor.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que vas a estar muy ocupado, al parecer. O eso me ha dicho Dumbledore. No me ha querido decir más. Cuando llegues mañana supongo que te lo dirá.

-¿Entonces porque te ha dicho que me lo dijeras antes?

-Para que tengas tiempo de delegar o replantear ese grupito de "estudio" que tienes antes de llegar.

-Pero el año pasado encontramos tiempo.- trató de justificar Harry.- Incluso con las clases de Oclumancia, el Quidditch y los castigos siempre se podía encontrar un hueco. No entiendo cómo...

-Oh, este año no hay Quidditch.- dijo Lupin.- ¿No te lo ha dicho Ron?

-Sí...- dijo recordando de repente y dándose con la palma en la frente.- Es verdad, qué faena... Pero eso aún me da más tiempo libre. ¿Tan ocupado voy a estar? ¿Sigo con la Oclumancia?

-Supongo que sí, no lo sé.- dijo Lupin metiéndose otra media tortita entera en la boca.

Harry siguió comiendo, pero con menos entusiasmo. ¡Pues vaya! No había pensado en serio en el ED hasta aquel momento. Realmente no se había planteado seguir o no con el "grupo de estudio" como lo había llamado Lupin. Eso dependería del nuevo profesor de DCAO que tuvieran. Si era lo suficientemente bueno no serían necesarias las clases de apoyo. Aunque ahora, sin Umbridge de por medio, podían constituirse como grupo legal, como el de Ajedrez o el de Pociones (aún no podía entender cómo había un Club de Pociones, pero era evidente que tenía que haber de todo en el mundo). Una vez legalizados podrían aceptar a más gente y quién sabe...

Le fastidiaba la perspectiva de no poder estar frente al ED aquel año. Le gustaba enseñar. Parecía que se le daba bien y le causaba una satisfacción enorme enseñarles cosas que podrían salvarles la vida en una situación peligrosa. Y más ahora. Sólo esperaba que Snape no le diera las clases de Oclumancia. No podría soportarlo. De hecho estaba bastante seguro de preferir enfrentarse a la ira de Dumbledore y no ir, directamente. Pero claro, era eso o ser fácilmente manipulable por Voldemort.

Enfadado soltó el tenedor y se recostó en el asiento. Lupin le miró.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada.- respondió.- Que me encanta volver al colegio.

-Harry, - dijo Hermione a su lado.- Tienes algunas faltas pero está bastante bien. De hecho está muy bien.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.- dijo la chica aprobadoramente.- Si pusieras el mismo empeño en Pociones estoy segura de que le darías a Snape con un canto en los dientes y tendría menos excusas para meterse contigo.

-¡Jajaja, lo dudo!- dijo Harry riéndose y captando una mirada de reconvención de Lupin a la que ignoró por completo.- Ese hombre no desperdiciaría ni una sola oportunidad para decirme algo, especialmente si es hiriente, humillante o similar.

-Bueno, en todo caso hazlo.- dijo Lupin.- Este año es el primero para los EXTASIS y tendrás que esforzarte mucho si quieres ser auror.

-Sí, supongo, pero ahora mismo no quiero pensar en ello.- se volvió a estirar y recogió sus libros y el pergamino y se levantó para llevarlo a la habitación.

 De camino a las escaleras captó una mirada de Tonks que le recordó su cita de aquella noche. Un recordatorio un tanto redundante, por otra parte, porque no había dejado de pensar en el tema en toda la tarde.

Dejó las cosas y se sentó en la cama mirando vagamente por la ventana al cielo anochecido. Mañana a esas horas estaría en su habitación, con sus compañeros Gryffindor, como cada año. Suspiró. No sería lo mismo. Todo había cambiado ahora. Ya no podría ver a Neville del mismo modo. No hasta que le contara la profecía porque, al fin y al cabo, le concernía también a él. Era triste. Ron tenía razón. Los 16 años no están para preocuparse por esas cosas. Se suponía que a esas alturas debía estar sufriendo el pavo atroz que había visto en Parvati y Lavender (entre otros), pero no. Ni la estupidez supina adolescente le estaba permitida. Se sorprendió sonriendo. Tenía su lado bueno. No era un estúpido adolescente.

Llamaron a la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante.- aunque no sabía quién era.

-Hola.- era Hermione.- Lupin me ha dicho lo del ED.- Harry se limitó a asentir mientras la chica se acomodaba en la cama de Ron.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Me lo pregunta la insigne fundadora.- dijo cínico. Hermione hizo un gesto de impaciencia.- No lo sé. Me da rabia no poder seguir con ello, la verdad. Pero es una pena que se termine, ¿no crees?

-Sí. Aunque si siguiéramos, igual el nuevo profesor de DCAO se ofende. Y un profesor ofendido es peligroso. Puede tomar represalias.- la chica se estremeció ante la idea. Harry asintió considerando la idea.

-O no. Se me había ocurrido legalizarlo, como grupo de estudio.

-¡Es una gran idea! Si es un grupo de estudio podríamos pedirle ayuda a él, incluso. O a ella.

-¿No hay profesor de Defensa?

-Aún no. Al menos hasta que nos fuimos nosotros.

-Vaya, Dumbledore este año lo ha tenido más difícil, ¿no?

-Eso parece.- asintió la castaña.- Además, después de lo que pasó con el Ministerio dudo que haya mucha gente que sepa sobre Artes Oscuras y no esté detrás del atentado.

-Podría volver Lupin.- sugirió soñador el muchacho.- Ha sido el mejor.

-Sin comparación.- confirmó Hermione.- Es una lástima que el año que más deberíamos aprender DCAO no haya profesor.

-Aún.- puntualizó Harry.

-Aún.- corroboró la chica.- Estamos a finales de septiembre. Hemos perdido muchísimos días lectivos.

-Tranquila, seguro que cuando llegue te pones al día en seguida.- dijo con cierta maldad.

-Anda, no te metas tú también conmigo.- dijo Hermione con voz hastiada. Luego pareció pensar un momento, pero a medida que lo hacía fruncía cada vez más el ceño. Se estaba enfadando por momentos.- ¡Es que no le veo ningún sentido! Lo hace gratuitamente, sin provocación ni nada. Lo único que logra es enfadarme y que le grite.

Harry sonrió. Forzaría un poquito la conversación, a ver qué salía.

-¿Y por qué no pasas de él?

-¿Qué?- Hermione parecía perpleja.- ¿Cómo pasar de él?

-Es lo que no dejas de repetirme a mí cuando Malfoy me dice alguna estupidez. "Ignóralo, Harry, como si no estuviera". Haz lo mismo con Ron.

-Sí, debería hacer lo mismo.- dijo con una falsa firmeza. Harry pensó que era muy, muy malo, porque estaba disfrutando como un enano. Y más con lo que iba a decir ahora.

-Pero...

-¿Pero?- repitió la chica aún más perpleja que antes. El chico creyó ver una nota de nerviosismo autodefensivo.- No hay "peros", Harry, no sé de qué hablas.

-Ya, claro.- y sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Le hacía muchísima gracia la manera en que inconscientemente Hermione se había cruzado de piernas y brazos.

-A qué viene esa sonrisita.- dijo con voz peligrosa la muchacha.

Le fue imposible controlarse. Se echó a reír en su cara. Después de un verano de psicoanálisis tras psicoanálisis podía reconocer una fase de negación hasta vestida de lagarterana (ver n/a al final).

-Hermione, te encanta que se meta contigo y por eso le dejas y estáis peleando permanentemente.- dijo con dolorosa franqueza. Y ahora, el golpe definitivo.- Admítelo.

La chica iba enrojeciendo por momentos de una manera que, si no se lo hubiera estado pasando tan bien, hubiera pensado sería preocupante. No por ella, sino por él, porque era signo de una cólera ciega que iba a explotar en breve. Pero se levantó, muy digna, le miró de manera que le hubiera dejado frito ahí mismo de haber podido y se dirigió a la puerta muy tiesa y muy enfadada, pero sin decir una palabra. Agarró el picaporte y antes de que saliera, Harry dijo:

-Acabas de admitirlo.

Su repuesta fue un portazo de impresionantes proporciones y una nueva carcajada del moreno. Luego la oyó gritar a alguien y un instante después Ron entraba asustado y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Qué demonios le has dicho! ¡Está hecha un demonio!

-La verdad es dura de admitir, amigo mío.- dijo aún sonriendo.- Bien, Ron. Hablemos.

Se lo iba a pasar en grande los días siguientes viéndoles sonrojándose cada vez que se veían. Era un vil manipulador, como Sirius le había dicho en la otra realidad, pero había algo que tenía muy claro: se negaba rotundamente a soportarles otro curso gritándose por las esquinas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gracias a los descomunales ronquidos de Ron había conseguido mantenerse despierto en la oscuridad hasta las dos menos cinco. Entonces se levantó y con sigilo salió del cuarto en dirección a la habitación número 3. Suavemente llamó. Se abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

Tonks estaba en pijama... aunque era un pijama muy... especial. Sencillamente parecía que era una niña de 6 años en versión maxi. Ositos y muñequitas sonrientes miraban a Harry desde todos los ángulos de aquel pijama rosa. Trató que su estupor no se notara y se sentó en el sillón que la joven le ofrecía.

-Tú dirás.- dijo al ver que la chica no terminaba de arrancarse.

-Te va a parecer muy raro. A mí me lo parece, créeme. Pero desde la discusión de anoche... Verás... Creo que tenéis toda la razón.- Harry alzó una ceja como preguntando "¿En qué exactamente?"- Pues por ejemplo en que la Orden debe dejar de ser secreta, en primer lugar. Y que Dumbledore debería participar activamente de las decisiones del Ministerio... o lo que queda de él.

-Pues... gracias.- le parecía muy bien, pero no sabía por qué tanta parafernalia para decirle algo así.- No me parece tan raro. De hecho me parece bastante lógico que estés de acuerdo.

-Sí, bueno, es que eso no es lo raro.- Harry la miró, esta vez sin tratar de ocultar el estupor que se le había escapado de las manos y de todo control.- Mira, Harry, ambos sabemos que aunque se rompiera esa profecía, el hecho de que existiera y os relacionara a Quien Tú Sabes y a ti... bueno... no hay que ser un vidente o muy listo para imaginarse de qué iba, ¿verdad?

Harry se quedó helado. No contestó, así que la chica siguió hablando.

-Por eso estoy convencida de que al final tú... En fin, no es demasiado descabellado pensar algo así, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, desde que eras un mocoso llevas haciendo cosas increíbles, ¿verdad? Un patronus corpóreo y suficiente para ahuyentar a más de 100 dementores a los 13 años... ¡Guau!, ¿vale? Es bastante impresionante. La verdad es que es absolutamente flipante, chico.

Pero el chico en cuestión estaba aún viéndolas venir. ¿Dónde acabaría todo eso? Siguió con la boca cerrada, la auror le miró y al final respiró hondo y murmuró algo como "Allá va" y continuó:

-Lo que te quiero decir con toda esta retahíla de autojustificaciones para no sentirme incómoda, – comenzó con una gran nota de sarcasmo en su voz dirigido hacia sí misma.- es que estoy convencida de que al final, quien se ha de encargar del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado serás tú, y sólo tú. Y que está visto que la Orden y el Ministerio están un poquito... atascados. Lo que dijisteis anoche fue lo que algunos aurores y miembros de la Orden pensamos hace tiempo (no mucho tiempo, es cierto, pero lo pensamos) y sólo por algunos de los que más poder de decisión tienen en ella, Remus, Arthur y Ojoloco entre otros, no se llevan a cabo los cambios que se necesitan.

Tonks le miró como si ahora le tocara decir algo a él. Harry carraspeó.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? ¿No es obvio?

-No...

-Me vas a hacer explicártelo todo, ¿verdad?- Harry sólo acertó a emitir un sonido extraño mitad quejido mitad súplica.- Pues que llegará un momento, si tengo razón, y estoy casi segura de que sí, en que tomarás el protagonismo absoluto, ¿vale? De alguna manera tendrás esta guerra en tus manos... ¡Dios, parezco un oráculo, qué horror!- dijo de repente poniéndose las manos en la cara. Respiró un par de veces y se calmó.- Bueno... que sepas que puedes contar con mi apoyo y con el de alguna gente más. Esto significa que cuando llegue el momento seríamos capaces de desobedecer órdenes directas para ayudarte a ti o seguir alguna instrucción que se te ocurra importante. Al fin y al cabo tú eres el que se mete de vez en cuando en la mente de Quien Tú Sabes.

-E... eso no es del todo...

-Perdóname, pero si no acabo ahora no acabaré nunca.- Harry se calló inmediatamente.- Por ahora no somos muchos. 5 aurores y unos 8 colaboradores a la Orden, pero créeme, esto lo hemos hablado mucho y no es una decisión tomada a la ligera. Creemos también que quizá, dando un poco la plasta este curso a Dumbledore, vosotros... quizá pudierais convencerle para que haga él las reformas en la Orden. Renovarse o morir, ¿no? Lo que pasa es que en este caso es literal.- Tonks trazó una sonrisita nerviosa. Harry sólo pudo hacer un gesto de duda.- Oh, os tiene más en cuenta de lo que crees. Le he oído discutir a veces a ese respecto con los que te he dicho antes. Por supuesto detrás de la puerta. Los aurores jóvenes no somos mejor considerados que vosotros en las discusiones importantes. Por eso no dije nada ayer. Y Molly... bueno, ella está de acuerdo con ellos. Quizá la que más. Ya sabes cómo es, tan protectora. No la culpo, la verdad...

Por fin parecía que había acabado. Parecía aliviada y suspiró.

-¿Qué opinas?

-¡Joder!- hubo un momento de perplejidad. Después Tonks empezó a reírse y Harry se tapó la boca con la mano. Ella se acababa de ofrecer para ayudarle y él respondía con una grosería.- Perdona, en serio, lo siento.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo.

-Es que... es... - Harry era consciente de que se estaba hiperventilando y se calmó a la fuerza.- Esto es muy fuerte, Tonks.

-Lo sé, pero es la pura verdad, y estoy convencida de que tú debes de pensar algo muy parecido.

-Estás convencida de muchas cosas, me parece a mí.- comentó Harry a la defensiva.

-Pero a que tengo razón...

Harry no sabía qué decir. No podía mentirle. Pero tampoco sabía si debía decirle el contenido de esa profecía que ella había deducido y que creía destruida. Y claro que tenía razón, pero de ahí a que 5 aurores y 8 magos más hubieran decidido hacer una facción hereje dentro de la Orden a favor suyo le asustaba. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que aquello debería llegar de un momento a otro. El problema era que cuando se tienen 16 años no se está preparado para aceptar la responsabilidad de las vidas de 13 personas. La propia... pase, pero la de los demás...

-Quien calla otorga, Harry.- había perdido, pensó el chico y asintió alzando una ceja a su pesar.- ¿Aceptas?

-¿Hay alguna otra opción?

-Por supuesto.- dijo Tonks.- Seguir siendo un niño bueno haciendo caso de tus mayores mientras esperas a que el Mago Tenebroso más terrible del siglo te encuentre y te mate.

-Lo hará de todas formas. Está muy empeñado en ello.

-Nos hemos dado cuenta.- asintió la joven.

-Pero Tonks... no sé yo... Eso de que estéis tan dispuestos a desobedecer por mí... no me termina de convencer. ¿Y si tomo una mala decisión? Soy experto en ese tipo de cosas. Sirius...- suspiró con tristeza al recordar a su padrino.- Sirius murió por una de esas decisiones catastróficas. No podría jamás poneros en una situación peligrosa. Agradezco vuestra intención, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-Harry, no seas tonto. Si lo hacemos bien podremos tener una Orden del Fénix como Dios manda en muy poco tiempo. No tenemos nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

-¿Cómo que no? Vuestras vidas son lo que tenemos que perder.- dijo Harry poniéndose en pie.- Con mi estupenda actuación de Junio y el ataque al Ministerio han muerto ya demasiadas personas por mi culpa. Me gustaría que dejara de ocurrir eso, ¿vale? En menos de 3 meses tengo ya casi 80 muertos en las espaldas...-fijó sus ojos en Tonks tratando que entendiera, pero su expresión era obstinada.- No quiero que muera nadie más. Y menos por mí.

-O sea, que fue por eso por lo que atacó el Ministerio.- dijo pensativa la chica.- Porque despertaste.

Harry desvió la mirada.

-¿Sabías que iba a ocurrir?

-Sí.

-Y la razón la conocemos lo dos, ¿me equivoco? Es la misma que la de esta conversación, ¿verdad?

-Sí.- dijo Harry después de un suspiro de pesar.

-Volviste a este infierno porque sabías que sólo tú podías pararlo.

-Yo desaté el infierno, ¿recuerdas?

-Te equivocas.- Tonks sonrió.- El infierno ya estaba desatado. Soy auror, sé de lo que hablo.

Harry no contestó. Había vuelto para esto, realmente. Para hacer frente a la profecía y a todo lo que conllevaba. De una manera un tanto idiota había pensado en ello siempre como una lucha singular, un duelo... No se le había ocurrido pensar en los prolegómenos. Antes necesitaría ayuda. Tonks se la ofrecía. A dos manos, además. ¿Por qué no se atrevía a aceptarla? Por que ahora jugaba con fuego, con un fuego que quema de verdad. Y no sabía si sería capaz de manejarlo sin chamuscarse, y mucho menos chamuscar a los demás. Era lo último que quería. Pero tampoco podía rechazarlo. La parte racional de su mente le decía que era lo mejor que podía ocurrirle teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Pero el corazón... el corazón tenía siempre la voz cantante, aunque no siempre tuviera razón.

-Es igual.- dijo al final Tonks.- No tienes por qué decidirlo ahora. Siempre puedes decírmelo otro día a través del espejito que te dio antes Remus. Llámale y dile que quieres hablar conmigo y ya está, o algo así. Ahora mejor vete a dormir, que es muy tarde.

Harry asintió algo ausente y fue hasta su habitación, se acostó y no pudo pegar ojo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fueron a pie.

Para su desgracia.

Había tenido una noche terrible de sueño intermitente e intranquilo y ahora estaba agotado. Hasta Ron, que se había acostado llamándole de todo menos "bonito" después de su conversación, le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, pero le había dicho que no se preocupara siendo muy consciente de que Lupin y Tonks estaban a unos pasos frente a ellos. Se lo contaría todo, pero en otro momento.

Y al fin, después de una caminata considerable, cruzaron las puertas que flanqueaban los cerdos alados y un año más entró en los terrenos de Hogwarts. A lo lejos, tras el lago, se perfilaba el castillo, tan poderoso, tan enorme...

Cuando un rato después llegaron a las puertas de madera de la entrada principal no pudo evitar sentirse en casa, aunque ahora, más que nunca, sabía que aquello no era más que una ilusión.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/A: Qué, largo, ¿verdad? Bueno, aclaro sólo una cosa que he puesto y que admito que es un localismo muy cantoso. LAGARTERANA: gentilicio femenino del pueblo de Lagartera (cuna del encaje de bolillos, por otra parte...), en la provincia de Toledo, España, cuyo traje regional es, digamos, curioso. Y bueno, quizá el estilo esté un tanto diferente... pero es que estoy leyendo a Terry Pratchett y no puedo evitarlo. Se me pega todo.


	4. El día más largo

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Habéis tenido suerte de que haya habido un fin de semana de entre medias porque así he podido escribir este capi. Que anda que no me ha costado. Parecía que no iba a acabar nunca. Otro capi largo para vuestro solaz, mis pequeños. Y ahora, las contestaciones:

**Lucumbus**: Lo del odio a Ron es en coña. Sí, admito que le tengo muuuucho cariño. Pero es que tengo delibilidad por los pelirrojos, no puedo evitarlo. Es algo completamente personal que provoca estas desviaciones out of character tan estupendas en mis fics. Lo siento. Mea culpa. Muchas gracias (blush!!). Jo me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Tonks me encanta como personaje, merecía un poco más de respeto y por supuesto es la sangre nueva para la Orden. Estamos hablando de una organización creada hacía más de 17 años en una situación bastante diferente: había más miembros, Voldemort era diferente, no estaba Harry, no habían pasado mogollón de años sin preocuparse por Voldemort... en fin, que los métodos han de cambiar a la fuerza.

**Eva Vidal**: ¿Intriga? Buah, pero si sólo llevamos 3 capítulos... (supirito) Pequeña inconsciente...

**Miranda Evans**: Jo... en serio, qué cosas me dices. (MEGA BLUSH!!!) Muuuuuuuchas gracias. Tonks mola. Lo mires por donde lo mires. Pero mola porque la tienen ahí, medio marginada por ser la "pequeño saltamontes". Sï, es auror, psé... ¿y qué? Si ni siquiera tiene 25 años. Es una criaja. ¿Quién mejor que ella para ofrecerle ayuda a Harry? Es como aquel anuncio de RenaultClío de hace años: "Jóvenes, pero sobradamente preparados". Pues eso.

**remus-lupin-black-darkg**: No, Harry no será el profesor de Defensa. A ver, creo profundamente en el autodidactismo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que tiene que mejorar el muchacho, sería algo exagerado pretender que lo aprendiera él sólo y que además enseñara a sus compañeros... incluso a los mayores.

**Cocojajas**: Pero chiquilla, ¿cómo va a estar Ron más risueño si se le acaban de morir dos hermanos? La muerte ha llamado a las puertas de todo el mundo (menos de Hermione, eso sí). Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Con respecto a Prachett (pedazo de off topic, jejeje), el que me dices no lo he leído (pero tiempo al tiempo). Yo acabo de leerme "Brujerías" y estoy con "La luz fantástica" y tengo en la mesita de noche "El país del final del mundo". Es que una amiga mía tiene toda la colección (hasta los que salen en inglés cuando no los han sacado en español) y me estoy cebando a base de bien. No pararé hasta que los lea todos. Mis favoritos son "El color de la Magia", "Pirómides" y "Mort", de momento. ¿Y los tuyos?

**Chibi-Kaise**: ¡Cuanto tiempo, mi niña! No te preocupes, siempre serás bien recibida en ésta nuestra comunidad... veo demasiado "Aquí no hay quien viva"... es una serie de la tele, no te preocupes, aún estoy cuerda. Pues eso, que me encanta que te guste. A ver qué te parece éste capi. ¡¡Un besote, guapa!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**El día más largo**

"_La paciencia es un árbol de raíz amarga, pero de frutos muy dulces."_

Proverbio persa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los pasos de las seis personas que en aquellos momentos cruzaban los pasillos solitarios, resonaban con hosquedad. Parecía que el castillo aún no se había recuperado del asalto de la semana anterior y aún andara asustado y suspicaz con la gente que entraba dentro de sus muros. Ninguno de ellos nunca hubiera dicho esto en voz alta. ¿Cómo un castillo podía tener, y aún más, expresar esas sensaciones? Pero todos lo sintieron perfectamente una vez penetraron en el umbroso interior. Aquel lugar estaba demasiado cargado de magia como para que sus muros no fueran más que eso.

Lo curioso era que era la primera vez que se daban cuenta de ello. Claro, que también había sido la primera vez que habían atacado Hogwarts. ¿Qué habían despertado aquellos mortífagos?

Al llegar al primer rellano Lupin les dijo a los Weasleys y a Hermione que fueran a la Sala Común con el baúl de Harry. Asintieron sin más y los dos adultos y el muchacho fueron directamente al despacho del director.

Cuando la gárgola les dejó frente a la puerta del despacho Harry no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Su última visita al despacho de Dumbledore había sido espantosa. La muerte de Sirius, la profecía, él destrozando todo lo que veía como un loco, decidido a dejarlo todo y marcharse lejos... La mano segura de Remus Lupin abrió la puerta y Tonks y él entraron.

No había cambiado nada. Bueno, ahora no había tantos cachivaches extraños. Sintió una punzada de vergüenza sabiendo que los que faltaban los había roto él en un ataque de rabia. Dumbledore no estaba, pero ni Lupin ni Tonks parecían extrañarse. Así que esperaron.

Volvió a sentirlo. Sutil al principio, más fuerte a medida que los segundos iban pasando. Harry miró a su alrededor. Sabía que era absurdo. Aquella vibración parecía salir de la nada. Ni Tonks ni Lupin parecían notar nada extraño. Tonks le miró extrañada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó en voz baja.

-No lo sé.

Al contrario que cuando llegó el carruaje, no era una pulsación constante y lenta. Era más bien un ronroneo. Entonces de la chimenea aparecieron unas llamas verdes y el director apareció sacudiéndose las cenizas.

-Oh, ya habéis llegado.- dijo mirando con intensidad al chico, que percibía el ronroneo con tanta fuerza como hubiera notado el motor a reacción de un avión.- Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿No lo nota?- casi podía sentir su piel vibrando por la intensidad del ronroneo.

-¿El qué?

-Esa vibración. Desde antes de que llegara.- Dumbledore frunció los labios y dio un paso hacia el chico. La vibración aumentó la intensidad. Era muy desagradable. Sentía que su piel se movía en ondas por todo su cuerpo, aunque no se viera a simple vista. El director dio otro paso. Se le estaban revolviendo las tripas. Sin querer se había encogido un poco. Alzó una mano.- Pare, por favor, no se acerque...

-Dumbledore, ¿qué le pasa?- preguntó Lupin preocupado acercándose al muchacho y sosteniéndole.

-Después de lo que ha vivido este verano debía haber supuesto algo así.- dijo Dumbledore alejándose de Harry colocándose tras su escritorio.- Dime, Harry, ¿has sentido esa vibración antes?

-Sí.- Harry se había ido hasta la puerta para alejarse lo máximo posible del anciano mago. Seguía sintiéndola, pero ahí era soportable.- En la otra realidad, cuando me acercaba a lugares protegidos con la magia de Ryddle, cuando llegué a esta realidad y ayer por la mañana, cuando llegó el carruaje.

Dumbledore asintió mirando al joven con interés.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Tonks poniendo voz a la pregunta que rondaba en las mentes de los tres que miraban a Dumbledore.

-Lo que sientes ahora es la cercanía de campos mágicos de gran fuerza. Hay casos registrados de magos y brujas con esa habilidad. Se llama Perceptividad y puede ser muy útil si aprendes a utilizarla.

-¿Y para qué puede servirme?- preguntó pensando en lo desagradable que era la sensación.

-Para saber con toda exactitud qué magos están en las cercanías sin verlos.- dijo Dumbledore.- Entre otras cosas.

-¿Como un radar?- preguntó Lupin sorprendiendo a Harry por saber qué era un radar.

-Algo parecido.- dijo el director.- La magia que desprende cada uno de nosotros es muy particular, como una huella dactilar. Ahora, sólo puedes notar con claridad grandes fuentes de magia, pero con entrenamiento lograrás captar a cada alumno de este colegio y sabrás quién está en cada lugar en todo momento.

Harry miró con aprensión al director. No tenía muy claro que quisiera tener ese poder a todas horas.

-Así como ignorarlo si no lo necesitas.- concluyó el anciano leyendo acertadamente su gesto.- No te preocupes. Aprenderás a dominarlo. Remus, Nymphadora, – Harry vio cómo Tonks se tensaba levemente al oír su nombre de pila.- si no os importa preferiría hablar con Harry primero para que se instale lo antes posible.

-Claro, no hay problema.- asintió Lupin. Miró a Tonks que se encogió de hombros y se dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Harry se apartó y recibió un amistoso apretón en el hombro de su ex profesor y una mirada de apoyo de la joven auror. Les dejaron solos. Dumbledore conjuró una silla cerca del chico y le indicó que se sentara. Harry se sentía un poco estúpido sentándose tan lejos de su interlocutor, pero acercarse más era impensable.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó sencillamente el director.

Harry le miró algo sorprendido. Normalmente sus conversaciones empezaban con una pregunta cuya respuesta el director conocía previamente. Controlar la conversación desde ambos lados era una de las especialidades de Dumbledore. Este cambio le pilló algo desprevenido.

-Bien.- respondió simplemente. Quizá demasiado simplemente, pero el director no insistió, así que lo dejó ahí. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de descubrir sus sentimientos ante aquel hombre. El resentimiento que quizá sintiera al principio del verano se había transformado en cautela a la hora de enfocar sus futuras conversaciones.

-Creo que Remus te ha advertido de las nuevas circunstancias de este curso para ti, ¿me equivoco? – Harry negó con la cabeza.- ¿Qué has pensado hacer con el ED?

-Legalizarlo.- respondió el chico. Dumbledore asintió, pero alzó una ceja.

-Quizá al Profesor de DCAO no le guste que haya un grupo de estudio que ponga su docencia en duda.- comentó. Pero Harry, gracias a Hermione, ya había pensado en ello.

-No tiene por qué si se le invita a participar de las sesiones.- Harry hizo una pequeña pausa.- Además, aún no hay Profesor de DCAO.

-Lo habrá muy pronto, no te preocupes. ¿Y quién se va a hacer cargo del grupo?

-Hermione.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Verás, Harry, desde mañana, todas las tardes recibirás una educación especializada en DCAO, Encantamientos y diferentes ramas de la Transfiguración además de tus clases normales. No serás examinado de estas extraescolares, por supuesto, pero comprenderás la vital importancia que tiene que pongas el máximo esfuerzo en ello.- Harry asintió, aunque de mala gana, porque no sabía cuándo podría hacer los deberes de las asignaturas que sí le iban a evaluar. Esperaba que por su sacrificio del ED y todas las tardes trabajando, levantaran la mano con sus tareas. Cosa que dudaba, por otra parte.

-¿Quién me va a dar esas clases?

-Los profesores especializados en cada rama.

-¿Qué ocurrió al final con mis TIMOS?

-Aprobaste todo menos Adivinación.- dijo Dumbledore haciendo flotar el pergamino con sus notas hasta el muchacho.- Como ves, podrás cursar todas las asignaturas necesarias para el EXTASIS de auror. Enhorabuena.

Efectivamente sus notas eran bastante buenas, incluso en pociones. Tendría que aguantar un año más con Snape, pensó con un ligero resoplido. Hecho que le recordó...

-¿Y la Oclumancia?

-Seguirás estudiándola.

-Si es con Snape ya le digo que me niego.

-Profesor Snape, Harry.- corrigió pacientemente Dumbledore.- Y no, esta vez te daré yo mismo las clases.

-¿Y la Per... Pertec...

-¿Perceptividad?- Harry asintió.- Nadie en este colegio tiene ese poder. Me temo que tendrás que documentarte tú mismo. Lo siento.

-¿Quién va a ser el profesor de DCAO?- Dumbledore sonrió ante la pregunta.

-No la conoces. Pero es muy apta para el puesto.

-¿Cómo los anteriores?- ¿Por qué había soltado aquella grosería? Nunca lo supo, pero le salió sin más. Harry miró un tanto cohibido al director esperando cualquier contestación que le devolviera a su lugar, pero en vez de eso el hombre volvió a sonreír.

-No podrás decir que no aprendisteis de ellos.- Harry alzó una ceja.- No puedes saberlo, pero tu curso es el más avanzado en Defensa de los últimos años.

-¿Está hablando en serio?

-Totalmente. Hay conocimientos muy útiles para la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras casi más importantes que las criaturas o los hechizos. Y eso es lo que más habéis aprendido con todos los profesores que habéis tenido.

-¿Incluso con Umbridge?

-Oh, especialmente con Dolores.- asintió Dumbledore con convencimiento.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como por ejemplo no fiaros de la primera apariencia que ofrece un mago, ver más allá de lo que en principio se os quiere poner delante, ser curiosos, ser valientes, tener muy claro dónde están los aliados, saber cuándo se os está manipulando... Todas son Artes Oscuras, más o menos cotidianas, pero igual de importantes.- Dumbledore se recostó un poco en el sillón.- A veces las varitas tienen muy poco que hacer cuando la cabeza no ha hecho su trabajo antes.

-Profesor, tengo algunas preguntas.- dijo Harry. Dumbledore esperó.- ¿Qué hay en este colegio que sea tan importante?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el director disimulando excepcionalmente bien la señal de inquietud que Harry había estado buscando en su semblante desde que abrió la boca.

-¿Por qué se atrinchera en este castillo siempre? ¿Qué hay aquí que necesite de la protección constante del mejor mago de nuestro tiempo?- lo hizo sin querer, pero notó en su voz un tono de cinismo que supo que había sido un error. Pondría a Dumbledore a la defensiva... aunque una posición defensiva de ese hombre era igual a una sonrisita y un "Ale, Harry, a tu cuarto." Un instante después Dumbledore, efectivamente, sonrió. Ya listo para levantarse el director habló.

-Buena pregunta.- bueno, no le echaba aún. Sólo lo postergaba. Harry esperó paciente durante el momento de reflexión que se tomó el anciano para continuar.- Pero creo que decírtelo ahora no sería muy prudente.

-¿Para quién?- sí, se admitió el muchacho, había sido una réplica dura, pero quería aclarar aquel punto de una vez por todas.

-Para todos nosotros.

-Le recuerdo que la última vez que fue prudente murió Sirius Black.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Qué te lo cuente todo?

-Sería un agradable cambio.

-Sabes lo fundamental y a lo largo de este curso irás aprendiendo lo necesario para...

-¿Para que funcione correctamente en el momento en que decida usted utilizarme contra Voldemort?

-No.- he aquí Albus Dumbledore enfadado, se dijo Harry notando cómo aquella sencilla sílaba se colaba en su garganta como un cubito de hielo. Se limitó a seguir mirándole con franqueza. Tenía muchas razones para estar enfadado con él, pero no iba a enrabietarse. No conseguiría nada si el director seguía pensando que era un niño furioso. Colocó uno de los pies en una rodilla, acomodándose, dándole a Dumbledore el mensaje de que estaría dispuesto a escucharle soltar cualquier historia que tuviera preparada.- Aprenderás lo necesario para poder comprender lo que hay detrás de todo.

-¿Cree que no podría comprenderlo ahora?

-No.

-¿Por qué tiene tan poca fe en mí?- Dumbledore se quedó callado recibiendo la pregunta como una bofetada.- Considera que estoy preparado para asumir la responsabilidad de acabar con el mago que ni siquiera usted puede derrotar, pero no cree que pueda entender lo que sea que oculta.

-No estoy hablando de asumir algo, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore con firmeza helada.- Sino de comprender el origen de toda esta guerra, de Voldemort, de la profecía, de ti... de todo. Si ahora lo supieras...

-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry. Dumbledore no contestó en seguida.- Venga, no puede ser peor que asumir que muy probablemente moriré joven, y eso ya lo he hecho, profesor.

-No es la muerte lo que te estoy ocultando.- dijo Dumbledore súbitamente sombrío.- Sabes que hay cosas peores que ella. Es eso lo que te oculto. No quieras saberlo antes de tiempo.

Harry se quedó callado, reflexionando. Había sufrido lo suficiente durante los últimos años como para ser muy consciente de a qué se refería Dumbledore con "cosas peores que la muerte" y, efectivamente, no quería conocerlas. Al menos no ahora. No hasta que fuera inevitable. Sufrir gratuitamente sólo por curiosidad no entraba dentro de sus planes. Al final asintió y bajó la mirada.

-¿Sabe... algo sobre los Nephlim?- preguntó casi sin ganas.

-No, salvo lo que me dijo Remus el otro día sobre lo que les habías contado.- Harry asintió.- Y me temo que la magia que describiste, en este mundo no sea posible. Magia sin varita, sí, pero nunca tan poderosa.

-¿Y sobre los viajes entre realidades? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Desde allí parecía fácil, pero desde aquí siempre fue inconsciente.

-¿Quieres irte otra vez?

-No, nada de eso.- dijo el chico. Después se encogió de hombros.- Es sólo que había pensado que si tengo un poder como ese podría buscarle una utilidad práctica. No sé, visitar otras realidades, ver cómo es mi vida en otros lugares, si tengo infinitos cuerpos en coma o no, cómo es Ryddle en esos lugares, cómo y hasta qué punto me controla... Quizá entre todo eso encuentre algo útil.

-Comprendo.- dijo Dumbledore fijando sus ojos azules en él.

Harry le miró, no a los ojos sino a un punto a tres centímetros de sus gafas. No quería que viera sus verdaderas intenciones. Quería saber si podría utilizar aquel poder para poder optar a una segunda oportunidad contra Voldemort en el caso de que le matara antes. Quedaría en espíritu o algo así y luego resurgiría de alguna manera. O quizá aprendiera por ahí algún truco o algo así que le ayudara. Teniendo en cuenta que ahora no tenía nada, cualquier cosa, cualquier posibilidad, era bienvenida.

Quizá con entrenamiento lograra convertirse en el igual de Voldemort. No lo sabía. Pero aunque así fuera no las tenía todas consigo. Él, en el fondo, no quería matar a nadie. No quería convertirse en un asesino. Voldemort lo era por vocación. El Lord Orscuro tenía las ganas, la habilidad, la experiencia para ir tras él y matarle. Él sólo quería que le dejase en paz. Dentro de sí mismo sólo quería seguir huyendo, evitar el momento en que la posibilidad de arrebatar una vida, aunque fuera la de Voldemort, estuviera en sus manos. No se sentía capaz. Suspiró abatido.

-Profesor.- dijo Harry en un tono bastante sombrío.- Por favor, dígame que la diferencia entre Voldemort y yo no es sólo el amor.

-Harry, creo que hay bastantes más diferencias entre Voldemort y tú.

-Sabe a lo que me refiero.- dijo el chico mirándole a los ojos.- Al final, cuando sólo estemos él y yo. Dígame que habrá algo más, algo más...

-¿Más, qué?

-Real.

-El amor, ¿no te parece real?

-Me parece algo que siempre se ha mantenido a distancia.- dijo al chico.- No, no me parece algo real.

Dumbledore le miró un momento, pensando. Parecía triste, como cuando ves que algo a lo que tienes cariño desaparece hundiéndose en el mar.

-No lo sé.- dijo el hombre en un suspiro.- No tengo la menor idea.

Harry supo que Dumbledore era sincero, lo que no le dejaba en un lugar muy agradable, pero tampoco le extrañaba demasiado. Había tenido siempre poca información y seguiría teniéndola. Las cosas no cambiaban demasiado, después de todo.

Entonces el estómago del chico decidió que ya había soportado suficiente tiempo aquella vibración y decidió pegar un bote de protesta. Harry se encogió instintivamente y se llevó una mano a la tripa.

-¿Estás bien?

-No.- el chico deglutió tratando de dominar las náuseas.- Creo que debería irme.

Salir de aquel despachó fue un alivio. Dejó de notar la molesta vibración que desprendía Dumbledore y sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía al estatismo habitual. Le daba la sensación de pesar más. Afuera esperaban Tonks y Lupin, que tras abrazarle y despedirse entraron en el despacho. Esperaba volverlos a ver pronto.

Al llegar al retrato recordó que no sabía la contraseña. Miró a la Señora Gorda sin saber qué decir. Al final la mujer se compadeció y le dejó pasar con la condición de la que preguntara a alguno de los prefectos. En cuanto entró en la Sala Común vio a sus tres amigos frente al fuego, conversando.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Ron cuando se sentó frente a él en uno de los sillones.

-Clases extra a mansalva.- dijo escuetamente. Hermione asintió con aprobación. Harry frunció el ceño hacia ella y se le ocurrió algo.- Oye Hermione, podrías ayudarme.

-Dime.

-Es trabajo de biblioteca...

-Bah, entonces no te preocupes.- dijo Ron muy ufano.- Sólo necesitaba otra excusa más.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó tensa la chica, que captó una mirada interesada de Harry. Hermione debió recordar su conversación del día anterior, porque enrojeció. Pero era tarde, Ron iba a contestar.

-Yo, ninguno. Lo digo por los libros, que igual están un poco hartos de que los sobes tanto.- hasta Harry y Ginny le miraron asombrados. A pesar de su sonrojo Hermione no se pudo quedar callada.

-¡O igual eres tú, que tienes envidia!

Ginny y Harry se miraron con la boca abierta. Luego miraron a Ron, que tenía la boca igual de abierta y Hermione, que aunque estaba igual de perpleja por sus propias palabras, muy digna se dio la vuelta y con un "Estaré en la biblioteca" se marchó. Ginny hizo amago de ir tras ella, pero Harry le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera. No creía que fuera muy prudente acercarse a la mejor bruja del colegio en un momento así.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando terminaron las clases de la tarde los gryffindor fueron llegando a la Torre poco a poco y todos se acercaron a saludar a los recién llegados. Preguntaron dónde habían ido, y a Harry qué le había pasado. Inventaron mentiras coordinadas y se los quitaron de encima con más o menos dificultad. Los hermanos Creevey fueron los más insistentes, pero al final Harry decidió claudicar y huyó.

Hermione estaba en una de las mesas con montañas de libros a su alrededor. ¿Cómo se las apañaba para ofrecer siempre la misma imagen? Se acercó, pero estaba tan concentrada que ni se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué buscas?

-¿Mmmh?- la chica alzó la mirada levemente desenfocada.- Ah, eres tú. Nada, barreras mágicas.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Estoy a punto de cortarme las venas.- dijo cerrando el libro que tenía delante y se frotó los ojos.- La Señora Pince me ha ayudado, pero es inútil. No hay nada. Es como si hubieran censurado el tema.

-Vaya...- dijo Harry mientras miraba distraídamente los títulos de los libros.-¿Por qué será?

-La única explicación plausible que se me ha ocurrido es que no se utilice esa información en contra del colegio.- dijo Hermione frotándose los ojos. Harry la miró asombrado. Quizá fuera esto a lo que se refería Dumbledore con "curiosidad" y "ver más allá".- Si esos libros decían cómo crear barreras, es posible que los contrahechizos estén también, y no dudo que muchos de esos conjuros sean los que protejan Hogwarts.

-Entiendo.- asintió Harry.

-Oye, tú me has dicho antes que te buscara algo, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, de hecho he venido a eso.

-¿Y qué es?

-Espera a ver si me sale... Pertectividad... no, así no era...

-¿Perceptividad?- preguntó extrañada Hermione.

-Te suena.- afirmó el chico.

-Pues sí.- asintió la chica.- Pero, ¿para qué quieres saber cosas sobre la Perceptividad? Todo lo que he leído habla de ello como meras especulaciones, nada serio. Algo poco mejor que la Adivinación.

-Bueno... la Adivinación tiene sus puntos...- dijo Harry alzando una ceja haciendo una referencia clara a la profecía. Hermione lo captó y asintió aunque de mala gana.- ¿Me ayudarás?

-Claro, eso no se pregunta. Pero antes ayúdame a colocar todo esto.- dijo señalando la cordillera de libros que cubría la mesa.

Un rato después tenían varios libros sobre la mesa. Hermione le miró, como invitándole a hacer los honores. Harry suspiró. En momentos como aquel se acordaba de la comodidad del buscador de Internet. Deberían hacer el equivalente mágico en la biblioteca. Hermione haría mucha más vida social y todo sería más rápido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habían llegado un martes, así que al día siguiente se incorporaron a las clases con normalidad. Tuvieron Encantamientos a primera hora, después Transformaciones. A la hora de la comida Harry pensaba que, o se ponía al día rápido, o suspendería sin remedio. Sus compañeros les dieron los apuntes y los deberes, pero un mes de 6º era más que apuntes. Era práctica en hechizos terriblemente difíciles. Después de comer tendrían doble de pociones. Ron no había aprobado el TIMO de Pociones para cursarlo en 6º así que sólo fueron Hermione y Harry. Casi se ríen cuando la poción a preparar era la multijugos, que puntuaría como trabajo en equipo en Halloween.

-¿Le parece una poción divertida, señor Potter?- dijo Snape con voz fría.

-No, señor.- contestó el chico.

-Ya veremos.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios.- Cuando estén listas usted la probará. A ver qué pasa.

Harry no contestó. Le miró con inocente franqueza sin más. El profesor, al comprobar que su amenaza no surtía el más mínimo efecto se dio la vuelta frustrado mirando hacia la pizarra donde estaban escritos los ingredientes de la poción multijugos y el modo de hacerlo y que los estudiantes aún estaban copiando. Con un movimiento de la varita lo borró todo ante la consternación de los alumnos que dirigieron a Harry miradas de fastidio. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Hoy daremos las propiedades de los tubérculos selénicos. Los más importantes son la bubina, el grisíluco y el potero.- hubo risitas ante el último nombre, sobre todo del lado del que se sentaban los slytherins. El profesor se volvió un instante y sonrió.

Antes de salir de la clase Harry sabía que ya tenía un nuevo mote. Qué cruz... Pero lo que más le había sorprendido era darse cuenta que las provocaciones del profesor de pociones le parecían absurdas. No le molestaban lo más mínimo. Se sentía por encima de aquellas puyas. No le afectaban. Sabía que el odio de Snape estaba dirigido fundamentalmente al recuerdo de su padre, por eso no podía dejar de ver su actitud como una respuesta infantil y estúpida de un rencor adolescente que debería haber superado hacía años. Él ya tenía suficientes problemas como para encima tener que preocuparse por los traumas infantiles de aquel hombre.

Hermione y él dieron un rodeo para ir a buscar a Ron a su clase de Remedios Mágicos, el sustituto a Pociones para los que no habían aprobado el TIMO. Antes de llegar, Harry sintió cómo su mochila se rompía y todo caía al suelo. Lanzando una maldición por lo bajo le dijo a Hermione que siguiera, que lo recogería en un momento. Se agachó para coger los libros y entonces vio unos zapatos que se acercaban hasta ponerse debajo de sus narices. Alzó la mirada.

-Así quería verte yo, Potter, arrodillado ante mí.- dijo Malfoy satisfecho con las manos en los bolsillos. Harry supo entonces que había sido él quien le había roto la mochila. Respiró hondo y se levantó varita en mano. Clavó sus ojos en los del slytherin.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que dejaras pasar el día sin decirme algo.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Potter?

-Oh, te preocupas por mí...

-Nada más lejos, imbécil.- Malfoy sonrió.- Pero parece que ahora te importan muy poco tus amigos del Ministerio.

-Vaya... tu padre es más estúpido de lo que yo creía.- dijo alzando una ceja. Malfoy abandonó su expresión de desdén un instante por una de rabia. Pero se controló y se limitó a menear la cabeza.

-No mentemos a la familia, Potter, que sabes que sales tú perdiendo.

-Si hablas de tener un padre que le cuenta todos los detalles de lo que hace su amo a su hijo adolescente a riesgo de que se lo cuente al bando enemigo... creo que el que sale perdiendo eres tú.

-Ya veo.- Malfoy volvió a sonreír.- Aunque te recomiendo que cambies tu percepción. No es una cuestión de bandos lo que se decide fuera de este colegio.

-Oh, así que te crees el sermón del jefe de papá, ¿verdad? Malfoy, a mi pesar, te creía más listo.

-Bueno, tú mismo.- Malfoy se encogió de hombros y haciendo amago de marcharse.- Siempre es un placer discutir contigo.

Oyó los pasos de sus amigos doblando la esquina del pasillo a sus espaldas. Harry respiró hondo. Malfoy ya había desaparecido. Arregló la mochila con un "reparo" y metió sus cosas. Ya se levantaba cuando le alcanzaron sus amigos.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- preguntó Hermione.

-Me he encontrado a alguien.- dijo sin más.

El camino hacia la Sala común lo hizo bastante ausente. Ron caminaba silencioso a su lado. Neville y Hermione hablaban caminando detrás de ellos.

-"Gaudeamus igitur".- dijo el pelirrojo sin ganas a la Señora Gorda que se apartó dejándoles pasar.

La Sala Común estaba llena de alumnos de 5º que no habían tenido DCAO a última hora. Neville y Ron se fueron a una de las mesas a hacer los deberes de Remedios, que al parecer tenían que hacer en parejas. Hermione abrió su libro de Transformaciones para contestar las preguntas que les había mandado McGonagall por la mañana y Harry miró su reloj. A las 6 tenía que ir a la clase de Flitwick para recibir la primera de sus clases extra de Encantamientos. Le quedaban menos de 35 minutos de paz que dedicó a reflexionar sobre la conversación que había tenido con el slytherin.

El estilo había cambiado sustancialmente. Malfoy estaba solo. Eso ya era un dato a tener en cuenta. No sacó la varita en ningún momento ni tampoco hizo ningún intento de hacerlo. Parecía que sólo quería... ¿hablar con él? La verdad era que había sido una charla un tanto rara. Tenía la sensación de hablar con una serpiente que podía lanzarse en cualquier momento y tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía. Pero Malfoy también lo había hecho. Meneó la cabeza. Había sido la conversación más calculada de su vida.

¿Y todo para qué? Había sido Malfoy el que le había parado a propósito rompiéndole la mochila. Le había parado para decirle algo. ¿Pero qué? Harry repasó la conversación mentalmente. Bueno, era evidente que Malfoy sabía mucho acerca de lo que había pasado aquel verano, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto. Y después la cuestión de los bandos... Harry resopló. Sabía perfectamente de donde venía esa filosofía. El mismísimo Voldemort se lo había propuesto cuando tenía sólo 11 años. "No hay bien ni mal, sólo hay poder". ¿Acaso Malfoy pretendía que se aliara a ellos? ¿Qué, exactamente, era lo que les había hecho pensar que haría algo así? Le parecía absurdo después de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de los años.

Se levantó y despidiéndose con un gesto de sus compañeros salió de la Torre con sólo su varita en la mano.

Flitwick estaba en el aula de Encantamientos apartando las mesas y las sillas cuando Harry entró. Un momento después la clase estaba despejada y el pequeño profesor se acercó a él.

-Bien, Potter. Le explicaré lo que va a aprender a lo largo de este curso tanto en mis clases como en las de mis compañeros. El objetivo es que en unos 6 meses usted haya alcanzado el nivel de EXTASIS en DCAO, Transformaciones y Encantamientos.- Harry abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Le iban a concentrar 2 años en seis meses?- No se preocupe. Estoy seguro de que lo logrará. Además el método de enseñanza está escrupulosamente diseñado para que sea posible.

-Pero, profesor, aunque me puedan enseñar todo eso, ¿cómo voy a asimilar 2 cursos en tan poco tiempo? Se necesita tiempo de práctica y...

-No se preocupe. Tendrá toda nuestra ayuda para lograrlo.- Flitwick se dio la vuelta y cogió un libro. ¿También tendría que leer? Harry se empezó a agobiar.- Este libro trata sobre la Permutación, o lo que es lo mismo, hacer que aparezca una cosa en lugar de otra. No lo tendrá que leer, tranquilo. Es para hacerle comprender el método de enseñanza.

Harry asintió y cogió el libro que le daba el hombrecillo. Pesaba bastante.

-Hoy daremos hasta la mitad de ese libro, no más. Para ser el primer día empezaremos con algo ligero.- Harry se estremeció. ¿La mitad del libro en una hora?- Verá, Potter, el hechizo que le voy a enseñar ahora es fundamental para que su aprendizaje pueda ser efectivo, así que preste atención. He hechizado el libro para que sólo los datos relevantes sean asimilados y así ganar tiempo. Sujete bien el libro y cierre los ojos.- Harry obedeció.- Ahora concéntrese en el objeto que tiene en sus manos y diga "Avénsita mentis" (n/a: Aunque es un horror poner un acento en una palabra con pretensiones de ser latina –porque no lo es en absoluto- lo pongo para que en su lectura se lea con la correcta pronunciación).

El muchacho asintió y se concentró en el libro no muy seguro de lo que hacía y mucho menos de lo que ocurriría a continuación. Con los ojos cerrados podía concentrar toda su atención en el sentido del tacto que percibía la suavidad de la piel de la cubierta, las arrugas en el lomo, las páginas...

-"Avénsita mentis"- susurró.

Como una sucesión de relámpagos las páginas aparecieron en su mente sucediéndose una tras otra. Veía las informaciones resaltadas por el hechizo de Flitwick con pasmosa claridad y a una velocidad que apenas le daba tiempo a procesarlas como información nueva. Directamente iban a su memoria a largo plazo de manera que se convertían en parte de su conocimiento habitual, como atarse los cordones o el "Lumos" de toda la vida. Pero a la vez, alrededor de los datos resaltados había más información, quizá más oscura, pero igual de accesible. Esa información sí tuvo que procesarla con más detenimiento, pero aun así la absorbió como una esponja.

En un instante había llegado a la mitad del libro, pero la sensación era de tal velocidad, tal vértigo, que sin querer rompió la leve barrera que Flitwick había puesto y continuó con el resto del libro.

Cinco segundos después de que hubiera dicho las palabras abrió los ojos y soltó el libro respirando rápidamente. Flitwick le miraba un tanto asombrado.

-Le... le dije hasta la mitad del libro.

-Lo siento.- Harry sentía como si en vez de cerebro tuviera un montón de gusanitos moviéndose dentro de su cráneo. Sus pensamientos iban a tanta velocidad que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y cerrar los ojos para calmarse.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el profesor. Harry abrió los ojos y asintió. Flitwick carraspeó y asintió.- Bien, pues pongamos en práctica lo aprendido. Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Harry fue lentamente hasta la mitad del aula y con la varita hizo una complicada floritura. Frente a él apareció un sillón color mostaza con pinta de ser bastante cómodo.

-Bien.- comentó el profesor alzando una ceja.- Dígame, ¿qué ha hecho?

-He hecho el encantamiento de Permutación número 5... profesor.- dijo Harry sorprendido.- Cambiar el aire por un objeto.

-Ahora sólo por curiosidad, ¿por qué este sillón?- dijo Flitwick cambiando el tono y haciendo que Harry se relajara considerablemente.

-Es el típico encantamiento que se utiliza para conjurar asientos.- razonó Harry pensando en todas las veces que los profesores habían hecho algo así.- Y recordé este sillón que vi en una propaganda en casa de mis tíos. Simplemente.

-Ya veo.- Flitwick sonrió.- Pero ha hecho el más fácil y lo sabe. Probemos ahora con los demás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los demás no eran tan fáciles. Conseguía hacer más o menos bien el 1, cambiar objetos de metal entre sí, el dos, objetos de sustancia orgánica, el 3, objetos de densidad igual al agua y el 5, el aire por algún objeto. Pero el 4, cambiar animales pequeños, y el 6, personas por aire, se le resistían. Le había dicho Flitwick que practicara, pero no sabía quién querría ayudarle para ser permutado a saber dónde. El mismo profesor había aparecido encima de un armario y en mitad del lago en dos intentos frustrados. Pobre hombre, pensó Harry con una sonrisa.

Ahora iba hacia la clase de McGonagall. ¿Tendría que utilizar el encantamiento de Flitwick con los libros también con ella? Si Hermione se enterara de un hechizo así... Harry se estremeció. Meterse tantos datos de golpe no podía ser bueno. Llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.- oyó.

McGonagall estaba detrás del escritorio, corrigiendo trabajos. Harry fue hasta allí y esperó a que le hiciera caso. La profesora terminó y alzó la mirada.

-Bien, Potter. Supongo que ya sabrá hacer el hechizo Avénsita, ¿no?

-Sí, profesora.- McGonagall tardó un instante en asentir.

-Muy bien.- la profesora se levantó y fue hasta una estantería cercana. Sacó varios libros.- Como comprenderá no puedo empezar a enseñarle transformación avanzada sin completar sus conocimientos actuales. Estos libros completan lo que se dará en mi clase hasta Semana Santa. Ya sabe lo que hacer.

En apenas 3 minutos ya había absorbido todo lo que decían aquella media docena de libros, aunque necesitó un rato para recuperarse. La profesora le dio un vaso de agua y un caramelo:

-Es normal, Potter. Es el primer día que utiliza el hechizo. A medida que su cerebro se acostumbre dejará de marearse después de cada intento. Tome el caramelo. Necesita la glucosa. ¿Se encuentra mejor?

-Creo que sí.- aunque el chico se notaba el cuerpo ligeramente agarrotado. Movió un hombro para relajarse y se levantó. El caramelo de naranja parecía haberle dado algo de la energía perdida.

-Durante este primer mes hemos estado estudiando la transformación de objetos inanimados en animales grandes. ¿Ve ese tintero? Quiero un chimpancé. Adelante.

Harry asintió y fue hasta el tintero que descansaba en uno de los pupitres. Levantó la varita sintiendo aún cómo su cerebro iba más deprisa que él mismo y pensó en la palabra del hechizo.

-"Ánima rei"- dijo.

El tintero se convirtió en un chimpancé... que empezó a chupar las plumas que tenía a su alrededor. Profesora y alumno se dieron cuenta de que las plumas estaban cargadas de tinta y listas para usar. Se miraron.

-Bueno, Potter, habrá que practicar algo más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su jefa de casa le había dicho que, como no había aún profesor de DCAO, después de su clase fuera al despacho del director. Harry se estremeció, pero asintió. Y hacia allí iba.

Al final no había conseguido encontrar nada verdaderamente útil con Hermione en la biblioteca sobre la Perceptividad, así que no sabía cómo podía atenuar la vibración que sin duda sentiría junto a Dumbledore.

Trató de imaginar una lección de Oclumancia en combinación con el ronroneo incesante de la magia a través de su cuerpo y a punto estuvo de darse la vuelta y no ir. Pero necesitaba las lecciones... aunque Voldemort no se había inmiscuido en sus sueños desde hacía tiempo. También era cierto que le había sido un poco difícil, con su consciencia en otra realidad y todo eso, y después, con el ataque al Ministerio. Harry lo achacó a que había estado muy ocupado últimamente y sintió un retortijón de culpabilidad.

La gárgola ni siquiera esperó a la contraseña. Se puso en movimiento nada más se puso delante de ella, ante lo cual Harry se sorprendió bastante, pero se encogió de hombros y subió a la escalera de caracol. A medida que ascendía empezó a notar el temblor, muy sutil al principio y más que evidente al llegar a la puerta.

La abrió.

-Hola, Harry.- dijo Dumbledore desde la percha donde descansaba Fawkes. Parecía que le estaba dando algo de comer o algo así. Harry cerró la puerta y se quedó donde estaba. Sentía la vibración como si pasara un tren bajo sus pies.

-Hola profesor.

-¿Qué tal tus clases?

-Bien. Aunque a Hermione le daría un ataque si supiera del hechizo Avénsita.

-No hay que decir que has de guardar el secreto de ese conjuro, ¿verdad?- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry por encima de sus gafas. Harry asintió. Todo el sistema educativo mágico se iría al traste si se descubriera algo como el Avénsita Mentis.- Bien, empecemos con la Oclumancia.

-¿Cuándo vendrá esa profesora de DCAO de la que me habló la última vez?

-Pronto.- dijo sin más el director mientras sacaba su varita.- ¿Preparado?

-No, un mom...

No le dio tiempo. Dumbledore dijo "Legilimens" antes de que le diera tiempo a vaciar su mente de todo sentimiento y el director empezó a navegar por sus recuerdos. Algunos de la infancia, bastante desagradables, otros de aquel mismo verano. Los chicos que le habían querido pegar en el parque, Kate dibujando en la mesa del salón, la velada en el Auditorio Nacional en la que conoció a los tres científicos...

-¿Quiénes eran todas aquellas personas?- preguntó Dumbledore levantando la varita. Harry estaba de rodillas en el suelo, temblando ligeramente y bastante enfadado. No le había dado tiempo a prepararse.

-Pues personas.- respondió secamente mientras se levantaba.

-Harry, si crees que Voldemort te daría tiempo para prepararte estás muy equivocado.- dijo el director con firmeza.- Otra vez. ¡Legilimens!

Harry vio con espeluznante claridad el momento en que Sirius desapareció por el velo y cómo Lupin le había agarrado para que no fuera tras él. Los ojos de Voldemort se clavaban en los suyos a menos de medio metro de distancia en el cementerio donde recuperó su cuerpo. Podía sentir su dedo en su rostro cuando le tocó. Cuando empezó a notar dolor en la cicatriz pudo reaccionar lo suficiente como para oponer algo de resistencia. Abrió los ojos y se descubrió apuntando con la varita a su director. Estaba tembloroso y sudaba, pero había conseguido bloquearlo.

-Eso es un avance.- asintió el director con una sonrisa.- Creo que por hoy has tenido suficiente. Anda, ve y descansa.

El chico asintió y se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

-Harry, un momento.- dijo Dumbledore.- ¿Has encontrado algo sobre Perceptividad?

-No, señor.

-Ya...- Dumbledore asintió con el ceño fruncido.- Bueno, encontraremos una solución.

-Gracias. Buenas noches.

Cuando Harry cayó en su cama con dosel se durmió inmediatamente. Había sido un día muy, muy largo.

Y lo peor de todo es que ahora todos sus días serían así.

* * *


	5. La relatividad

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Este ha tardado un poco más... bueno, y más que debería haber tardado. Si os digo la verdad no me gusta mucho. No me convence el capítulo, pero sé que la decisión final la tenéis vosotros así que ahí os lo dejo, para mi escarnio público (sigh!!). Es en estos momentos cuando clamo por un "beta", es decir, alguien que me haga de **editor**, que lea mis capis antes de publicarlos y comentarme fallos y darme sugerencias. Si alguien se quiere apropiar el título, adelante, os invito a ello.

Y ahora, las contestaciones:

**Lady Kenobi**: Por el profesor de DCAO no te preocupes que aparece hoy. Qué empeño tenéis en que sea Harry... con la de cosas que tiene que hacer el pobre y le ponéis a currar así, porque sí. Con respecto a lo de la pelicula de "Una mente maravillosa" no te preocupes, creo que ni siquiera dice el nombre de la teoría. Es que el año pasado la estudié yo en clase y por eso sé de qué va (juego con ventaja :P).

**Eva Vidal**: Sí, ¿verdad? Le meto mogollón de cosas... pobre. La verdad es que le compadezco, pero así estaba yo el curso pasado y no me pasó nada, así que menos lobos... (por lo menos él no tiene que hacer de "jefe" de toda su clase - una clase de casi 60 personas, cada una con un alto ejecutivo en su alma (aaaarrrggghhhh!!!)- y además luchar contra el imbécil de su compañero (supuéstamente también jefe, pero con el título de "pelota del año" for ever) con el que debería compartir obligaciones... viví un año muy estresante, la verdad).

**Cocojajas**: (Y continuamos con el Off topic de Terry Pratchett. Toma 3) Las tres brujas son geniales. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Yaya Ceravieja, Ghyta Ogg y la otra... no me acuerdo, la más joven, la que se lía con el bufón... en fin, que sí, son estupendas. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Tata Ogg me recuerda a mi abuela. Es así, tal cual. Mola un montón, aunque a veces te daja a cuadros, la verdad. Un encanto. Ahora estoy empezando el de El País del fin del Mundo. De momento ese país se lama EcksEcksEcksEcks... parece más el sonido de un animal al vomitar una bola de pelo que un nombre de lugar, pero ya sabes como es ese hombre. Se la va la pinza a velocidades estratosféricas. Ya te contaré.

**Lucumbus**: No, no especifico florituras. ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? "Movimiento de la muñeca a 20 grados noreste con inclinación norte a dos grados diez minutos del centro de gravedad del cuerpo sumado a un movimiento suave de pendulación horizontal de..."... venga ya. Imaginatelo, hombre, que para eso sirve la lectura de fantasía. Ah, ¿en serio te parece tan borde Dumbledore? La verdad, no era mi intención, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me sale asín. Así pasa, que luego no sé manejar a Snape. Creo que le tengo un poquito de tiña al viejo... no sé por qué me da... Y tampoco pongo tan listo a Ron. Lo que pasa es que no le pongo medio subnormal, como aparece en casi todas partes. Aquí me tienes que admitir que por lo menos no le pongo taaaaan listo como el "La Caja", aquí es más él mismo. Aunque sea un poco... ¿no? Urgh...

**GaRrY**: ¡Gracias! Deseo concedido. Aquí tienes otro capi.

**Miranda Evans**: Dumbledore no se propome nada al darle la Oclumancia si te refieres a que si quiere espiarle hasta sus últimas consecuencias. No tiene ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Ya le tiene suficientemente controlado, créeme. Lo que pasa es que es esencial que siga con esas clases y si era con Snape sólo iba a provocar tensiones innecesarias. Por una ver que el director es meramente práctico no nos lancemos a su yugular... pobre.

No encuentran nada sobre las barreras muy propablemente por la razón que da Hermione, para que no las puedan atacar desde dentro. Es información privilegiada, peligrosa para el colegio. Y tanto el director como los profesores saben que hay alumnos hijos de mortífagos. No sería muy inteligente dejar información así en sus manos, ¿no crees?

La profe de DCAO aparece hoy, no te preocupes. Con respecto a las palabritas que me has resaltado... Bueno, **Gaudeamus igutur** es el principio del himno universitario. Es en latín y tiene una musiquita y todo. Si pudiera te la cantaba entera, pero la palabra escrita tiene sus limitaciones de audio. **Avénsita Mentis** no tiene una traducción real porque Avénsita no existe como palabra latina. ¿Pero a que lo parece? Me la inventé a raíz de una que sí existe, pero que no me acuerdo qué significa (mi diccionario de latín está muy lejos... le echo de menos en estos momentos) que es Avensis. Mentis significa mente (en genitivo, o sea, que indica posesión. Se traduciría por "de la mente"). Y por último **Anima rei**. Anima significa "alma" y "rei" significa cosa. Para que en latín tuviera sentido deberíamos incluir el verbo "dar" (este verbo está en castellano, no recuerdo el latino). La traducción quedaría más o menos como "Dar un alma a la cosa" y teniendo en cuenta que es un hechizo que convierte algo en un animal, tiene sentido, ¿no?

Juer, niña, como te haya quedado alguna duda más me corto las venas...

**remus-lupin-black-darkg:** Aún no me he leído todos los capítulos de tu historia, pero cuando pueda te dejaré un rew, no te preocupes. Aquí no me parece apropiado decirte nada. Que si Harry volverá a la realidad donde sus padres... no sé. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Quizá sí, quizá no. ¿Le dará tiempo antes de palmarla? ¿La palmará? Ni idea. No lo sé, Aún es muy pronto para eso.

**Sacralo**: la velocidad no es nada si no es bueno lo que se publica. Y la verdad es que este capi... bueno, ya me contarás.

**Chibi-Kaise**: ¡Gracias! Jo, me encanta que te guste. Bueno, una hace lo que puede. Y aquí tienes la actualización, niña. ¡Un besote!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**La relatividad**

"_Es curioso cómo a medida que crecemos en edad y experiencia y nos creemos más independientes, más buscamos depender de alguien."_

_100 años son muchos años._ Orsen Haakinnën

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le iba a dar algo.

Si seguía ese ritmo cualquier día le daría un colapso y se caería redondo en mitad de cualquier parte. Cuando se acostaba estaba tan cansado que, las escasas 6 horas que dormía en el mejor de los casos, apenas descansaba. Dormía... bueno, más que dormir perdía el conocimiento, y su cuerpo se mantenía igual de tenso, igual de dolorido.

No podía más.

Incluso los fines de semana habían dejado de ser dos días de descanso, para convertirse en dos días de vivir enterrado en libros y pergaminos que no le dejaban en paz hasta altas horas de domingo, cuando terminaba a duras penas los deberes de toda la semana.

Llegó un momento en que su cuerpo decidió que ya estaba bien y comenzó a recoger con esmero todas las variedades de resfriado que había captado por el castillo y las juntó en la peor gripe que había sufrido jamás. Aun con los remedios de la señora Pomfrey había tenido que guardar cama un par de días con una fiebre tremenda. Ni siquiera esa tregua le ayudó a descansar. Cuando por fin salió de la enfermedad estaba tan hecho polvo que cuando quiso reanudar su ritmo normal estuvo otros dos días a punto de recaer. Pero no, para su desgracia se restableció completamente.

Su situación no era mejor y sólo había pasado un mes.

-¡Chicos, no sabéis de lo que me he enterado!- exclamó Ginny una mañana sentándose de sopetón al lado del medio dormido Harry y tirándole la mitad de la leche en las manos. El muchacho dirigió una ojerosa mirada de disgusto a la pelirroja.- Uy, perdona.

-No te preocupes... la leche es buena para la piel...- dijo el chico sacudiéndose las manos empapadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione.

-¡Tenemos profesor de Defensa!

-A buenas horas...- comentó Ron mientras untaba de mermelada una tostada.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Hermione interesada.

-Ni idea.- contestó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros.- Es una mujer. La he visto llegar en un carruaje.

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó Hermione. Ginny la miró con expresión pensativa.

-La verdad es que bastante normal.- la castaña alzó una ceja.- Hermione, para lo que solemos tener en DCAO es normal, créeme.

-¿Tipo Lupin?

-Oh, no creo que sea una mujer lobo.- dijo la chica con un movimiento de la mano.

-Me refiero a si tiene pinta de ser buena profesora.- aclaró Hermione con voz tensa.

-¡Ah! Bueno, si quieres que te sea sincera, tiene pinta de "madre".

-Define "madre"- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Harry sonrió. Tener una profesora como la madre de Ron y Ginny podría ser algo terrible.

-No sé...- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros mientras ponía cara de obviedad.- Mediana edad, ropa sencilla, peinado anticuado... No sé. Ya la verás.

-Espero que sea una mujer razonable.- dijo Hermione. Los otros tres la miraron.- Lo digo por el ED. Estamos funcionando bastante bien. Espero que no ponga pegas.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis?- preguntó Harry dándose cuenta con tristeza que no había pensado prácticamente nada en el ED desde que empezó el curso.

-Bien, pero si ti no es lo mismo.- dijo Hermione poniendo cara de pena. Harry ahogó una risa bebiendo lo que le quedaba de la leche. Bien sabía él que Hermione estaría disfrutando por todo lo alto. No sabía a qué se dedicaría tras Hogwarts, pero la docencia le iba que ni pintado. No le costaba imaginársela de directora del colegio en el futuro. Por eso no había dudado ni un momento en entregarle el ED. Miró su reloj.

-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo. Sus amigos miraron sus respectivos relojes y tras comprobar que, efectivamente tenían que irse, se levantaron y se fueron.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Señorita Brown, por favor, haga el favor de recoger los trabajos y traerlos a mi mesa.- dijo la profesora McGonagall al final de aquella clase de dos horas de Transformaciones.

El trío dejó sus trabajos apilados en el pupitre que quedaba en el pasillo para que su compañera los cogiera con facilidad mientras metían el material en la mochila. La gente salía del aula retomando las conversaciones que habían abandonado al entrar. La verdad era que la vida escolar transcurría con absoluta normalidad. Si no fuera por sus clases extra por las tardes, éste sería el curso más tranquilo de su vida. Ni siquiera le molestaban las pesadillas y la cicatriz había vuelto a ser una simple marca en su frente. Estaba agotado, pero salvando ese pequeño detalle...

Pero Voldemort seguía por ahí, tramando a saber qué cosas sin decir esta boca es mía.

Harry frunció el ceño. Al parecer todo el mundo había decidido cambiar de estrategia. Malfoy con aquella conversación, que por cierto no se volvió a repetir, Voldemort estándose quietecito... ¿Estaría esperando algo? Si era a él desde luego que tendría que esperar.

Sus clases vespertinas eran terribles. Lo que era la parte teórica, gracias al hechizo Avénsita Mentis, no era ningún problema. De hecho, tal y como le había dicho su profesora de Transformaciones, un par de días después era capaz de darse panzadas de hasta 7 libros sin pestañear. El problema era la parte práctica. Tal y como él ya se había imaginado necesitaría mucho tiempo para saber hacer bien la cantidad ingente de encantamientos que ahora almacenaba en su mente. Lo que daban en las clases a diario ya lo sabía e incluso más profundamente de lo que ponía en sus apuntes, porque al estudiar los libros directamente, la cantidad de datos era mucho mayor. Pero cuando sacaba la varita e intentaba hacerlos... ése era otro cantar.

Claro que había hechizos más fáciles que otros, pero aun así tenía que practicar con todos. Y eso constituía la mayor parte del tiempo de las clases, lo cual desesperaba a Flitwick y a McGonagall, que no dejaban de repetirle que no daría tiempo a terminar el temario en la fecha prevista. Les había preguntado por qué había tanta prisa, aunque un "Ah, bien, Potter, dejemos que Quien Tú Sabes se pasee por ahí matando y aterrorizando sólo para liberarte de un poco de estrés" de McGonagall había sido suficiente.

Pero no tenía tiempo material para practicar. ¡Era imposible!

Eso sin contar las lecciones de Oclumancia. Si el primer día había habido un avance, el resto sólo fueron retrocesos. Él, por su parte, ya estaba completamente convencido de que la Oclumancia no tenía por qué obligatoriamente dársele bien. Dumbledore mismo le ha había dicho que era una disciplina difícil que pocos magos podían dominar. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía empeñarse tanto con que él lo podría hacer? Sobre todo cuando tenía que tratar de vaciar su mente de sentimientos y emociones mientras la odiosa vibración le sacudía todo el cuerpo.

Ése era también un punto importante a la hora de analizar las fuentes de estrés del muchacho. La dichosa Perceptividad había decidido por cuenta propia ampliar el radio de alcance, tal y como había dicho Dumbledore, y ahora podía notar bastantes más amplitudes de onda de magia que al principio. Un ejemplo claro era que no podía estar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Incluso estar en clase empezaba a ser muy molesto.

Pero se dio cuenta que hasta estando solo la magia le rodeaba como el aire. Parecía ser parte del castillo. Ciertos pasillos, ciertas clases, ciertos libros... La sensación de que aquel castillo tenía una especie de vida propia ahora le era mucho más patente. Aun en los terrenos se notaba. No le extrañaba que los aparatos muggles no funcionaran allí. Apenas podía funcionar él.

Y para su desgracia no encontraron nada en la biblioteca que sirviera. Así que vivía ahora con un constante runrún en todo el cuerpo que en más de una ocasión le había provocado arcadas en las comidas. Así que se defendía de la única manera que podía: tratando de ignorarlo.

Ahora, de camino al Gran Salón para el almuerzo los tres gryffindor conversaban sobre la profesora nueva, a la que, por suerte o por desgracia, conocerían en primicia en la clase doble de la tarde.

-Puede que no de clase hoy.- comentó esperanzado Ron.- Por ser el primer día y eso...

-No sé.- dijo Harry.- Hemos perdido mucho tiempo como para que pierdan un día más.

-Con más razón.- dijo el pelirrojo.- Si ya han perdido dos meses de clase, ¿qué más da un día?

-Podrían avisar en todo caso.- dijo Hermione disgustada.- Ahora tendremos que ir hasta la Torre para coger el libro.

-Aún no sabemos si tendremos clase.- insistió Ron. Hermione le dedicó una mirada de enfado. Era evidente que ella sí quería tener la clase.

-Bueno, de todas formas creo que Dumbledore la presentaría antes, ¿no?- dijo Harry poniendo paz. Sus dos amigos asintieron y entraron en el comedor.

Miradas de corroboración fueron intercambiadas por los tres amigos al entrar en la sala donde las cuatro largas mesas esperaban pacientes a los comensales. Al fondo, en la mesa de los profesores, la nueva profesora estaba sentada en su sitio mirando a los alumnos que iban llegando con una mirada entre tierna y crítica. "¡Cielos!", pensó Harry, "Es cierto. Es como una madre". Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en un moño que en absoluto se parecía al que solía lucir McGonagall. Era infinitamente más suelto, como agarrado con un simple pasador. Vestía una túnica en tonos marrón claro, muy discreta y no llevaba joya alguna a excepción de lo que en la distancia parecía una alianza marital.

Y nada más. Era de lo más normal. Casi decepcionaba para ser Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero a pesar de ello los alumnos reparaban en ella como si hubiera brillado con luz propia.

Cuando el comedor se hubo llenado, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió silencio. Los murmullos de curiosidad y especulaciones varias cesaron.

-Sabéis que este año ha sido especialmente difícil cubrir el puesto de Profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, – más de una mirada se dirigió hasta Snape, normalmente acompañadas con una sonrisilla. El profesor de Pociones levantó un poco la barbilla con orgullo. Harry resopló quedamente.- pero me complace deciros que hemos solucionado el problema. Os presento a la profesora Samantha Green.

Una salva bastante decente de aplausos se elevó desde las mesas. No es que aquella mujer hubiera caído estupendamente a los alumnos. Sencillamente era reconocida como alguien que se parecía muchísimo a alguien de su familia o por lo menos a alguien cercano a ella con la que había muy buena relación. Harry alzó una ceja intrigado.

Dumbledore dio comienzo a la comida y todos empezaron a hablar con todos haciendo preguntas sobre la nueva profesora. Comentarios como "Mi madre tiene una túnica igual" o "mi tía Evelyn se peina igual" o "No veo yo a esta mujer dando DCAO..." llegaron hasta sus oídos. Los tres amigos comían en silencio captando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Hermione miró a Harry con intención y alzó una ceja mientras tragaba un pedazo de patata asada.

-Parece que la gente no sabe qué esperar de ella.- comentó cortando un trozo del filete de pollo que adornaba su plato.

-La verdad es que tiene más pinta de enseñarnos a hacer bizcochos que hechizos hiper destructores.- dijo Ron dándole la razón a la masa.

-En todo caso no creo que nos enseñara hechizos hiper destructores, Ron.- dijo Hermione enrojeciendo levemente ante una sutil elevación de una de las cejas de Harry.- Pero deberá ponerse las pilas después de dos meses sin hacer nada.

-Por dios, Hermione, ten piedad de mí.- dijo Harry dejando caer los brazos y mirándola con algo que se parecía mucho a la desesperación.- Lo que me faltaba. Mi horario ya era terrible sin DCAO y si ahora pretendes que recupere el tiempo perdido tendréis que recoger mis pedazos por el suelo. Te recuerdo que llego a la Sala Común a las 9 de la noche sin haber parado en todo el día.

-Ya bueno Harry, lo siento, pero comprende que a diferencia de ti el resto del colegio ha estado sin DCAO desde el 1 de Septiembre y estamos a 5 de Noviembre, ¿vale? Y el ED no llega a todo el mundo. Tener un colegio sin DCAO en un momento como éste es un error.

-Te recuerdo que yo tampoco he tenido DCAO. Sólo Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

-Y Oclumancia.- apuntó Ron.

-Y Oclumancia.- corroboró el moreno.- Y desde hoy mismo no dudo que tendré clase extra de DCAO. Si mi horario se va a alargar una hora más todos los días preferiría que no se viera presionado con más trabajo.

-Harry, en serio, cuando te pones así pienso que pasas demasiado tiempo con Ron.

-¡Eh!- exclamó ofendido el aludido.- ¡Sin faltar! Deberías saber que hay más cosas en la vida aparte del estudio, Hermione. El problema es que pareces no querer verlas.

-Por supuesto que las veo, lo que pasa es que ahora mi prioridad es estudiar.

-Oh, claro, tú prioridad es estudiar.- dijo Ron levantándose enfadado.- Tu prioridad... A veces las prioridades no están ordenadas todo lo bien que deberían. Hay quienes hemos cambiado a veces nuestras prioridades por otras personas, ¿sabes?

Cogió su mochila y muy indignado se fue. Hermione le miró marcharse y después miró a Harry perpleja.

-¿Y a éste que le ha dado ahora?

Harry simplemente suspiró. En ocasiones como esa se sentía incómodo. Era tan evidente lo que pasaba entre ellos dos que a veces tenía que reprimir el impulso de encerrarlos en un dormitorio y que la naturaleza siguiera su curso.

Cuando le volvieron a ver estaba apoyado en la pared hablando con Dean, Neville y Seamus en la puerta aún cerrada del aula de Defensa. Dirigió una mirada un tanto furibunda a la chica y la ignoró cuando se integraron en el grupo.

Poco después llegó la profesora Green.

Todos entraron inmediatamente y guardaron silencio en sus pupitres mientras ella les observaba uno a uno con aquellos ojos que parecían estar buscando la corbata mal anudada, la mancha de tomate en la comisura de los labios, el pelo despeinado... todos se removieron algo incómodos y más de uno revisó su apariencia. Harry volvió a sentirse intrigado por aquella mujer. Era increíble el poder que ejercía sobre ellos. Hasta él se avergonzó un poco de su pelo invariablemente desordenado. Con aquella mirada que pedía, por encima de todo, que no la decepcionaran, se había ganado la obediencia absoluta del alumnado y, de una manera un tanto maquiavélica, un respeto hasta cierto punto cariñoso.

No pasó lista. Sencillamente se sentó encima de la mesa rompiendo todos los esquemas preestablecidos sobre el profesorado y, a la vez, ganándoselos un poco más con aquel gesto de informalidad. Y sonrió. "Ya está, ya los tiene a todos atrapados.", pensó Harry mirando sutilmente a su alrededor y viendo a sus compañeros completamente entregados, algunos devolviendo tímidamente la sonrisa y todo. Harry no pudo evitar sentir una profunda admiración por aquella mujer. ¡Y no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que había cerrado la puerta!

-Buenas tardes.- dijo con una voz profunda y dulce. La típica voz que agradecería cualquier niño de 5 años para que le consolara tras una pesadilla.- Me llamo Samantha Green y a partir de hoy impartiré la asignatura de Defensa contra la Artes Oscuras.- hizo una pausa que utilizó para sacar la varita y colocarla en su regazo.- Pero, ¿qué son las Artes Oscuras? Según tengo entendido habéis aprendido mucho sobre criaturas oscuras. También que habéis tratado las Maldiciones Imperdonables además de una curso entero dedicado a la negociación sin violencia.- dijo lo último con un levísimo retintín que arrancó sonrisas cómplices entre los alumnos. Se refería al curso impartido por Umbridge el año anterior, un año perdido por completo si no hubiera sido por el ED.- Pero casi no habéis tocado el tema fundamental que da nombre a esta asignatura.

Los chavales se intercambiaron miradas interrogantes. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Que empezarían a estudiar Artes Oscuras?

-Las Artes Oscuras reciben su nombre, no porque la magia que se utiliza sea maligna o, efectivamente, oscura. Es la misma magia que hace que se encienda la chimenea o que borre la pizarra.- continuó Green con paciencia.- Son Artes Oscuras porque su intencionalidad es malvada y utilizan métodos poco recomendables. Estamos, por tanto, ante una diferenciación semántica, importante en el mundo real, pero a mi modo de ver, absurda en esta asignatura.

Todos se estremecieron de emoción. ¿En serio aprenderían Artes Oscuras?

-No os enseñaré la práctica de las Artes Oscuras.- dijo, haciendo que la completa totalidad de la clase se desinflara como un bizcocho sacado del horno antes de tiempo.- Pero os prometo que al final de este curso conoceréis muchos de los recursos que el ejército del Innombrable puede utilizar contra vosotros y vuestros seres queridos, y cómo enfrentarlos.

Y la clase se volvió a inflar. Estaban emocionados y no podían evitar intercambiar miradas de expectación.

-Por cierto.- nuevamente era dueña de la atención de todos los alumnos.- He oído hablar de un grupo de estudio llamado Ejército de Dumbledore y que los fundadores eran de este curso. ¿Podríais levantar la mano, por favor?

Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron nerviosos antes de levantar la mano. Sabían que los ojos de todos sus compañeros estaban fijos en ellos. La profesora Green asintió con una sonrisa.

-Muy loable.- comentó.- Y muy útil para los objetivos de la asignatura. De hecho, si no os importa me gustaría comentar algo con vosotros después de clase.

Hermione asintió. Ron también, pero con menos convencimiento. Y Harry deploró no poder participar en el ED. Aunque inmediatamente pensó que pronto se hartaría de clases de DCAO y se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

-Bien, sacad pergamino y pluma. Hasta las 4 daremos teoría y después me enseñaréis lo que sois capaces de hacer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al final de la clase y después de recolocar los pupitres en su sitio, ya que habían sido apartados para tener espacio para la práctica, la misma profesora se acercó a los tres amigos, que aún recogían sus mochilas.

-Chicos, me agrada decir que hicisteis un gran trabajo el año pasado.- comentó con una sonrisa de orgullo que fue mejor que si les hubiera dado el aprobado general.- Y teniendo en cuenta que he llegado con dos meses de retraso deberemos apretar un poquito el acelerador por lo menos hasta Navidades.

Harry captó por el rabillo del ojo una mirada satisfecha de Hermione.

-Veréis, como vuestro grupo es fundamentalmente práctico, he pensado en que se convierta en una especie de extraescolar ligada a la asignatura. Seguiría siendo un grupo abierto, como ahora, es decir, que no sería obligatorio. Pero podríamos centrar allí el grueso de la práctica. No puntuaría en ningún caso, aunque en el examen final, por supuesto, pediré unos resultados. Os ayudaría en todo momento, por supuesto, y creo que en el tiempo que nos queda de este primer trimestre podremos ponernos al día si lo cogemos con ganas. ¿Qué decís?

-Estaremos encantados, profesora.- respondió inmediatamente Hermione.- Si quiere puedo ir corriendo la voz o poniendo carteles en los tablones de las casas.

-Ese es el espíritu, Hermione.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa que parecía un abrazo. Hermione sonrió a punto de dar saltitos de alegría. Pero Harry se sorprendió. ¿Se conocía los nombres de todos? Había nombrado por el nombre de pila a muchos de sus compañeros a lo largo de la clase con seguridad. Menuda memoria...- Entonces puedo contar con vosotros.

Apretó con afecto el brazo de Ron y miró a Harry.

-Ah, Harry, creo que tenemos que hablar. Ven a mi despacho, por favor. No te entretendré mucho tiempo.

-Claro.- musitó cogiendo su mochila y despidiéndose de sus amigos para seguir a la maestra.

En el pasillo, las miradas se giraban hacia ellos. Era normal. Al fin y al cabo ellos habían tenido la primera clase que había dado aquella mujer y era novedad para todos los demás. Entraron en el despacho que más decoraciones había tenido en los últimos años. Como esperaba, estaba radicalmente distinto a como lo vio la última vez, lleno de los tapetitos de ganchillo y los gatitos falsamente inocentes de Umbridge. Ahora, la chimenea había cobrado especial protagonismo caldeando acogedoramente el cuarto. La mesa sencilla estaba adornada con una especie de quinqué y un vaso de cerámica con pinta de ser el resultado de un trabajo manual infantil lleno de plumas y lápices muggles. Un marco miraba hacia la dueña de la mesa y, según vio Harry al sentarse, tenía la fotografía móvil de un par de niños de apenas 5 y 6 años.

-¿Son sus hijos?

-Sí, bueno...- no dejó de sonreír mientras se sentaba en el sillón detrás del escritorio, pero la tristeza había caído sobre ella como una losa.- Lo eran. Murieron cuando el Innombrable estaba en el poder. Mi marido también pereció tratando de salvarles.

-Oh... lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo por ti muchos ahora siguen vivos.- dijo mirándole con atención.- Por eso estamos aquí. Verás, Dumbledore me ha hablado de lo que has estado haciendo durante el último mes y que has tenido dificultades con la práctica, pero que el Avénsita lo tienes dominado.- Harry asintió algo avergonzado.- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto la práctica de los hechizos?

-Bueno, no es que me cueste tanto. Hay conjuros fáciles y difíciles, pero cada uno tiene una fase de entrenamiento posterior. Siempre ha sido así.- Green asintió.- Se lo he intentado explicar a los otros profesores, que pretender condensar dos años de práctica en 6 meses es prácticamente imposible, pero están empeñados y yo no tengo más tiempo para practicar todos los hechizos que he aprendido.

-Ya veo.- dijo la profesora Green.- Bueno, no es tan imposible, Harry. Se puede hacer. Es difícil, costará, pero se puede hacer. Sólo tienes que saberte capaz de hacerlo

-No, si yo sé que al final lo haría.- se defendió el muchacho.- Pero no en tan poco tiempo.

-Ahí es donde debes cambiar tu actitud.- dijo la mujer con calma.- A veces el tiempo no tiene ninguna importancia. Después de lo que me ha contado el director sobre lo que habías experimentado este verano creía que habías aprendido a dudar de las dimensiones básicas del universo: el tiempo, el espacio, la realidad... Todo, Harry, todo, está sujeto a la relatividad. No a la relatividad de los físicos muggles, sino a la verdadera relatividad, la que hace que cosas como la misma magia exista.

Harry la miró, callado, anonadado por el mundo que le abría aquella mujer y que de tan grande no podía ver ni el principio. Sólo esperaba que no dejara de contarle más cosas. Le daba la impresión de que, después de 5 años y que parecía que ya había superado su ignorancia sobre el mundo mágico, volvía a encontrarse tan perdido como cuando tenía 11 años y vio a Hagrid por primera vez.

-¿Habla de manipular el tiempo como con el giratiempo?- preguntó el chico.

-Hablo de que el tiempo puede ser plastilina en nuestras manos, Harry. Podemos manipularlo. No sólo ir al futuro o al pasado como con el giratiempo. El tiempo puede ir más lento si queremos mientras nosotros seguimos viviendo a la misma velocidad. Hasta podemos hacer que se pliegue, aunque no es muy recomendable.

-¿Eso es magia oscura entonces?

-Eres rápido.- comentó aprobadora la profesora.- Sí, es magia oscura.- sonrió y suspiró mientras sacaba la varita y la dejaba en su regazo, otra vez.- Bueno, debemos fijar la hora de las clases extra. Creo que estás muy ocupado con las demás y lo último que querría es agobiarte más, pero me temo que son necesarias. ¿Qué te parece a las 9?

-Bueno...- dijo Harry abatido.

-No te preocupes, las clases se pasarán en un suspiro.- dijo sonriendo.- En el aula habitual, ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien.- Harry se levantó.

-Entonces nos vemos esta noche.

Al llegar a la Sala Común vio a Hermione en pleno mitin subida en una de las mesas.

-... y todos sabemos cómo son las cosas que los profesores mandan sin que sean obligatorias.- decía.- En el examen preguntará lo que practiquemos así que deberíamos aplicarnos el cuento. Es eso lo que la misma Green ha pedido al ED y es eso lo que os estoy comentando ahora. El ED siempre ha estado abierto a todos vosotros, pero ahora se convertirá en parte de DCAO. Es vuestra decisión querer, no sólo sacar con nota esa asignatura, sino prepararos para lo que hay ahí fuera.- la chica hizo una pausa para que sus palabras calaran.- Para apuntaros tenéis colgadas las listas en los corchos. Muchas gracias.

Ron la miraba hablar en uno de los sillones y Hermione al bajar, le vio a él de pie.

-Hola.- dijo saltando de la mesa.- ¿Qué tal?

-Interesante.- dijo sin más.- Y tú, ¿qué? ¿Levantando a las masas, camarada Tovarich?

-La profesora Green es una profesora magnífica.- dijo la chica con devoción ignorando el comentario.- Se nota que sabe de lo que habla. Además ha orientado la asignatura de una manera completamente novedosa. Estoy encantada con ella.

Ron resopló y desvió la mirada. Harry miró a Hermione y le preguntó en voz baja si ya la hablaba. Hermione, apenada, negó con la cabeza. Vaya, pensó el moreno, está enfadado de verdad. Le susurró que quizá debiera hablar con él. Era evidente que el chico estaba resentido. Aquello era más que la típica riña tonta de 20 minutos de morros y punto. Hermione se volvió a mirar al pelirrojo que había ido a mirar una partida de ajedrez que jugaban dos chicos de 7º y asintió.

Harry subía a su habitación para dejar la mochila cuando Hermione le daba un par de golpecitos en el hombro al absorto Ron. Cuando bajaba, ambos se habían ido a un rincón a hablar más en privado. Salió de la Torre de Gryffindor para sus clases esperando encontrar novedades a su vuelta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eran muy difíciles las transformaciones parciales del cuerpo.

Tenía la teoría grabada a fuego en su mente. Sabía los pasos que debía seguir, pero se le resistía. El objetivo había sido convertir su mano izquierda en una garra. Pero lo más que conseguía era que las uñas le crecieran y le saliera pelo por todas partes, pero su mano seguía siendo básicamente humana. McGonagall se desesperaba por momentos.

-¿Cómo pretendes que empecemos con la animagia si sigues tan atrasado en esto?- le había dicho en un momento de exasperación suprema.

Y ahora, cansado como si hubiera escalado una montaña en tiempo récord, se dirigía hacia el aula de Defensa. Cuando abrió la puerta vio que la profesora ya estaba allí, hojeando distraída un libro. Al verle lo dejó con igual indiferencia en la mesa y le sonrió dándole la bienvenida.

-Se te ve cansado.

-No se preocupe.- dijo el muchacho dejándose caer en una de las sillas apiladas a los lados de la clase despejada. La mujer le miró un poco preocupada. Miradas como esa sólo las había recibido de la señora Weasley. Finalmente frunció levemente el ceño y rebuscó en su bolso. Sacó una redoma de cristal y se la acercó.

-Toma. Te sentirás mejor.- Harry miró el frasquito con desconfianza.- Es un tónico. Apenas puede llamarse poción, de hecho. Es un concentrado de vitaminas y un buen reconstituyente. Si quisiera podría comercializarlo en un herbolario muggle. Confía en mí.

Cómo no confiar en aquella mujer. Harry se lo bebió. No notó nada, pero recordó que los brebajes que podían pasar por muggles tenían que pasar por el lento proceso de la digestión humana, paso que, habitualmente las pociones se saltaban. Cuando apuró la última gota la mujer le miró satisfecha y le acarició sutilmente la mejilla en un gesto de cariño que le pilló un poco desprevenido.

-Bueno, vamos.- dijo la mujer volviéndose para coger su varita de la mesa.- ¿Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado esta tarde?

-¿Todo eso de la relatividad?

-Exacto.- asintió la mujer.- Puedes viajar entre realidades. ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo conscientemente?

-No. Al menos desde esta realidad.

-Bueno. Yo no tengo ese poder, pero lo que te voy a enseñar ahora quizá te sirva para aprender a controlarlo.- la profesora Green fue hasta la mitad del aula.- La relatividad, Harry, es personal e intransferible. Cuando la estés utilizando sólo tú estarás afectado por ella. No puedes hacer que otras personas se relativicen porque sus circunstancias espacio-temporales son suyas y de nadie más. ¿Me sigues?

-Creo que sí.

-Bien.- dijo la mujer continuando con la explicación.- Con esto quiero que te quede claro que cuando empecemos las clases en serio a partir de mañana o pasado, según cómo se nos dé hoy, deberás coordinarte conmigo de manera que estemos relativizados al mismo nivel, ¿comprendes?

-Sospecho que cuando llegue al final lo entenderé del todo.- dijo alzando una ceja bastante confuso. La profesora asintió y prosiguió.

-Hoy aprenderás a relativizar el tiempo. Observa.

La profesora Green alzó la varita sobre su cabeza y murmuró algo. Entonces la mujer se empezó a mover a tal velocidad que Harry apenas podía ver de ella más que un borrón. Se movió en el mismo sitio, correteó por el aula y vio cómo hacía algunos hechizos reductores con libros y objetos de la habitación a una velocidad tremenda. Entonces pareció que se quedaba inmóvil un momento y la profesora volvió a moverse con normalidad. Harry la miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta, pero no era consciente.

-¡Vaya!- dijo al final.

-¿Ahora entiendes todo lo que te he dicho?

-Sí. ¿Cómo se hace? ¡Es increíble!

Green le miró sonriendo y se acercó a él. Le cogió del brazo y le llevó a la mitad de la clase, donde se había puesto ella. Aún no se acostumbraba a que un profesor tuviera esa familiaridad, pero para ella el contacto físico era algo natural.

-Tienes que concentrarte en la idea, en la certeza, de que la percepción del tiempo es tuya, y que si quieres que vaya más lento a tu alrededor, lo hará, y viceversa. Has de estar plenamente convencido de ello, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry asintió pensando en todas aquellas ocasiones en que el tiempo parecía hacer lo que le daba la gana con su vida.- Después alzas tu varita sobre ti y dices: Tempus mei. La velocidad la impone tu voluntad. ¿Preparado?

-Tempus mei, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Vale.

Green se alejó un par de pasos de él. Harry se concentró en la frustrante sensación de saber que el tiempo se te escapa de las manos como arena fina y cómo podía estirarse hasta el infinito en los momentos más inoportunos. Pero comprendió que, según lo que le había dicho la profesora, lo estaba enfocando mal. No era el tiempo el que decidía hacer esas cosas. Era él mismo. Ahora debía pensar con todas sus fuerzas en que el tiempo estaba allí para obedecerle, para plegarse a su estado de ánimo. Había estado allí siempre listo para ser utilizado a placer. Harry levantó la varita.

-Tempus mei.

Al principio no notó nada diferente. Él seguía igual. Fue cuando miró a su profesora cuando supo que lo había conseguido. La mujer se movía con exasperante lentitud. Caminó por la clase y lamentó que no hubiera más gente para verles moverse lentamente. Era increíble. ¿Cuántos segundos pasarían hasta que decidiera terminar con aquel experimento? Podría tirarse horas así y que sólo pasaran unos minutos. Sintió una punzada de emoción. ¡El tiempo era suyo!

Entonces volvió la vista de nuevo a la profesora. Pero parecía que ahora se movía con normalidad. La miró extrañado.

-Me ves bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó la maestra.

-Sí. ¿Algo ha salido mal?

-No. Lo que he hecho ha sido coordinarme contigo. Ahora el tiempo de cada uno está relativizado al mismo nivel.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

-Con calma, con calma. Cada cosa a su tiempo. ¿No crees que antes deberías aprender a volver a moverte a la velocidad de los demás mortales?

-Ah... es verdad.- se había emocionado demasiado pronto y lo había olvidado por completo.

-Bien, escucha. Llegar hasta aquí es el camino fácil. Volver al punto de partida es más delicado porque puedes pasarte o no llegar. Tienes que estar muy atento.

-¿A qué?

-Al tiempo.- dijo la mujer enigmáticamente.- El tiempo es como una red que envuelve cada átomo de materia del universo. Y por supuesto también te rodea a ti. Cuando vuelves a armonizarte con el tiempo general tu tiempo te envuelve de manera perfecta. Es una sensación como... como si tuvieras una prenda en todo el cuerpo muy ajustada. Cuando la sientas, baja la varita. Tienes que volver a concentrarte igual que antes y volver a decir las mismas palabras. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Harry respiró hondo mientras se preguntaba cómo sería sentir una prenda muy ajustada y se concentró. Dijo las palabras y entonces lo sintió. Había algo a su alrededor que se inflaba o se ajustaba según lo pensaba. Con cuidado empezó a ajustar. Al primer intento se pasó y volvió a inflarlo. Al final, después de tres intentos lo consiguió. Miró a su profesora y sonrió satisfecho.

-Y ahora, ¿cómo se coordina uno?- estaba ansioso por aprender más sobre aquello.

-Primero descansa.- dijo la profesora.- Siéntate un poco.

Cuando dio un paso hacia la silla los músculos de sus piernas temblaron violentamente y cayó de rodillas. Quedó sentado en el suelo, atónito. La profesora Green corrió a levantarle.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.- dijo perplejo.- No sabía que estuviera tan cansado.

-Manejar la relatividad es algo que necesita de la energía de cada molécula de tu cuerpo. Has sufrido un gran desgaste. Y venías cansado.

Al final consiguió sentarse. Estaba muy, muy cansado. Sus músculos parecían haberse dado por vencidos y cada vez que quería moverse respondían con temblores y una debilidad que le ponía un poco nervioso. Casi no se podía mover. La profesora Green le dio otra redoma de tónico y le dijo que seguirían la lección al día siguiente. Así que se quedó sentado, medio apoyado en una mesa mientras la profesora le vigilaba preocupada.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- preguntó el chico al cabo de unos momentos.

-Claro.- dijo sentándose frente a él mientras le tocaba la frente con suavidad para ver si tenía fiebre.

-¿Cómo es que está aquí dando clase de Defensa?

-Tú también piensas que no tengo pinta de profesora de Defensa.- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto distante.

-¡Oh, no, en absoluto! Creo que es la mejor profesora, junto con Remus Lupin, que hemos tenido jamás, en serio.- dijo apresurándose a disculparse.- Pero... no sé...

-Yo antes era auror. Hace años.- dijo la mujer.- No pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix, pero no hacía falta. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para salvar a mi familia y a muchos más.- suspiró.- Y no pude. Estuve años hundida por la culpa.- sonrió tristemente y bajó la mirada colocándose la varita sobre el regazo.- Pero hace poco me enteré de que quizá hubiera un modo de redimirme.- le miró con tanta intensidad que Harry sintió un escalofrío.- Y aquí estoy.

-La entiendo.- él también tenía algunos pecados de los que redimirse. Sabía muy bien cómo podía sentirse la profesora.

-Sí... bueno.- Green suspiró.- si hay algo que he aprendido es que se cometen errores, pero que la vida está para enmendarlos. Pero sobre todo la vida está para vivirla. No lo olvides Harry. Nunca.

Era curiosa la manera en que la profesora Green podía parecer al mismo tiempo una profesora con todas las de la ley, que una pariente cercana dándole consejos. Había confiado en él el mismo día que se habían conocido. Le había contado su pasado sin más, sólo porque se lo había preguntado. Se molestaba en conocer a la gente, les animaba, les apoyaba. Y sobre todo, les enseñaba. Harry se supo entonces tan absorbido por aquella mujer como lo estaban sus compañeros.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo la profesora. Harry probó a moverse. Parecía que sus miembros le volvían a responder un poco. Asintió.- Bueno. Vete ya. Necesitas descansar.

-Si me diera otro tónico...

-No te acostumbres.- dijo Green en tono de advertencia.- Hoy estabas agotado y por eso te he dado dos. Verás como ahora podrás descansar mejor.

Un par de "Buenas noches" después y se despidieron.

Harry llegó a su cama con dosel y se dejó caer sin molestarse en ponerse el pijama. Apenas si se quitó los zapatos.

Su cerebro se puso en el modo "stand by" que tomaba cada noche, pero esta vez su cuerpo agotado decidió seguirle el juego a la materia gris y, por primera vez en un mes, descansó.


	6. Puntos de conexión

¡¡Hola!!

Oíd, ¿ha pasado algo con Fan fiction? Porque tenía unos documentos subidos y ya no están. No me importa demasiado, porque los tengo en mi ordenador, pero, ¿por qué? Así que lamento decir a los que leen "La Caja" que tendrán que esperar al próximo capi, al menos hasta mañana (soy una víctima de las circunstancias tecnológicas adversas... jo). Y ahora...

**Eva Vidal**: Urg... o sea que no me ayudas... ¡yo también tengo estudios! Jo... bueno, vale. Yo también espero que la profe nueva de mucho de qué hablar... de verdad que lo espero...

**Lucumbus**: Ya, bueno, el hechizo Avénsita es estupendo, ¿verdad? Directamente inspirado en Matrix y el "Cárgame un curso completo de...". Qué gozada... Sin tenerse que memorizar esos tochos insufribles... (suspirito). Este capi, personalemente, me gusta más. ¡A ver qué te parece! Un besote!

**Chibi-kaise**: Que qué animal será cuando se transforme... la verdad es que no lo sé. Por ahí, en otros fics se transformaba en dragón, en lobo (con uno ya hay suficiente, ¿no crees?)... pero la que más me gustaba era uno en el que se transformaba en halcón nival. Muy bonito. Pero aquí... no sé... ya veremos.

**Miranda Evans**: Si, ¿verdad? Lo de la relatividad... bueno, en mi cabeza tiene sentido lógico (aunque te parezca mentira), así que si hay algo que no te haya quedado claro en concreto me lo preguntas. O si quieres hago un bonus trak con las explicaciones metafísicas de los poderes que me invento sobre la marcha (no tengo ningún problema). Por otro lado espero poder manejar bien a la profe... es lago nuevo hasta para mí.

**

* * *

**

**Puntos de conexión**

"_Quien no ha afrontado la adversidad, no conoce su propia fuerza."_

_Benjamín Jonson. _Dramaturgo inglés del S:XVII

**

* * *

**

-Buenas noches, Harry.- saludó la profesora Green cuando el chico entró en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras al día siguiente.

-Buenas noches.

-Hoy pareces más animado.

-Sí, bueno…- Harry sonrió algo nervioso.- Hoy han ocurrido muchas cosas.

-¿Qué tal las demás clases extra?

-La verdad es que me han salido muchos de los hechizos que llevaba practicando desde hacía días. Creo que no lo conseguía porque me agobiaba.- Green asintió.- Ese tónico suyo es una maravilla.

-Oh, no es nada. Una dieta equilibrada hace prácticamente lo mismo.- dijo la mujer incorporándose y yendo hacia él.- Tanto pastel de riñones no puede ser bueno para el organismo.

Harry sonrió pensando en Ron y en su predilección por aquel pastel. La profesora pasó por delante de él y fue hacia el centro de la habitación.

-Bien. Hoy aprenderás a coordinarte conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry asintió ansioso. Todo aquello de la relatividad le fascinaba.- Ven, acércate. Verás, debes escucharme muy atentamente porque una vez relativizados no podré indicarte a menos que consigamos coordinarnos correctamente.

"La forma más fácil de coordinarse es relativizándonos a la vez y lo suficientemente cerca como para que nuestros campos de tiempo personal nos sirvan de tanteo. ¿Comprendes?

-No.- respondió el chico con sinceridad.

-¿Recuerdas cómo sentías ayer tu tiempo cuando volviste al tiempo normal?

-Sí.

-Aquello del "traje ajustado"…- Harry asintió de nuevo.- Bien, pues es básicamente lo mismo. A ver, cuando vas por un pasillo oscuro, ¿qué haces para seguir andando?

-Extiendo los brazos para no tropezar.

-Exacto. Extiendes tus manos para _tantear_ y ver dónde está la pared, las esquinas, los posibles obstáculos, etcétera. Pero ahora nuestro objetivo, en vez de evitar tropezar, será todo lo contrario. Si nos relativizamos a un metro o menos de distancia nuestros campos de tiempo, al expandirse, llegará un momento en que se tocarán. Has de estar muy atento porque es un cambio muy sutil, ¿vale?- Harry asintió.- Una vez ambos campos de tiempo hayan hecho contacto se envolverán el uno al otro. Lo hacen solos, así que no habrá ningún problema siempre y cuando no te relativices demasiado deprisa.

-¿Qué pasaría si lo hago muy rápido?

-Que el tiempo actuaría sobre ti de una manera un tanto drástica.- dijo Green sin querer entrar en más detalles. Harry palideció, pero aún así preguntó.

-¿Como por ejemplo?

-Volver a ser un bebé o convertirte en el anciano que algún día serás o incluso morir.- Harry deglutió. La relatividad tenía sus riesgos.- Así que no te precipites.

Harry negó con energía.

-De acuerdo. ¿Preparado?- Harry volvió a asentir mientras se concentraba en la idea de que el tiempo estaba a su merced.

Ambos levantaron la varita y dijeron "Tempus mei". Harry lo hizo con calma, sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Su campo temporal se separó de él como lo haría una ventosa y se alejó de él a una velocidad constante dictada por su propia voluntad. Entonces lo sintió. Parecía como cuando tocas con los dedos una pompa de jabón. El campo de tiempo se le escapó cuando sintió que era absorbido… ¿o era al revés?... por otro campo de tiempo. Soltó el aire que parecía retener dentro de los pulmones. La profesora Green sonrió.

-Excelente.- Harry miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le sirviera de referencia con el mundo que seguía moviéndose con lentitud. Pero no había nada que le sirviera. Cuando su profesora llamó de nuevo su atención trató que su frustración no se notara demasiado.- Ahora volvamos al tiempo normal para que pueda enseñarte a coordinarte independientemente.

Lo hicieron.

-Ahora me relativizaré. Pero tú no sabrás a simple vista a qué velocidad he acelerado mi tiempo. Tendrás que averiguarlo desde fuera para que cuando te relativices pueda verte con normalidad.

-¿Cómo lo averiguo?

-Con el mismo sistema, realmente. Tanteando. Pero ahora mi campo temporal se habrá difuminado con el entorno. Ya no lo controlaré como cuando me relativizo, ¿me sigues?

-Creo que sí.

-Tu campo temporal ha de encontrar a tientas las pistas que mi campo temporal ha dejado para seguirme.

-¿Qué pistas?

-Puntos de conexión.- dijo la mujer juntando sus dos puños de manera ilustrativa.- Cuando tu campo los toque te dirán hasta qué punto debes ampliar o reducir. Cuando lo tengas claro bajas la varita y si lo has hecho bien podrás verme con normalidad. ¿Entendido?

-Psé…

-No te preocupes. Cuando captes esos puntos de conexión sabrás de lo que hablo.

Así que sin más alzó su varita y se relativizó. En seguida su profesora empezó a moverse con rapidez. Harry suspiró y alzó su varita para pronunciar las palabras. Su campo empezó a expandirse con la misma calma que antes, muy atento a aquellos puntos de conexión.

Notó al principio uno, pero un momento después otros tres puntos más hicieron acto de presencia con aquella sensación de pompa de jabón. Él había tenido que expandir mucho su campo y al tocar el campo de la profesora Green se dio cuenta de que había una descompensación. Así que redujo su campo. Los puntos de conexión continuaban allí, guiándole. Hasta que llegó un momento en que sintió la misma sensación de succión y absorción instantánea y miró a su profesora, que volvía a moverse con normalidad.

-¿Me ve bien?- preguntó.

-Perfectamente.- dijo sonriendo con orgullo. Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa aun sabiendo que estaba cayendo en la dulce manipulación de su profesora. Con cierto cinismo se imaginó como un niño pequeño al que le dan una piruleta de premio.- Creo que a partir de ahora podremos empezar nuestras clases con completa normalidad. Pero eso no será hasta mañana.

La profesora alzó la varita y se desrelativizó. Harry la siguió.

-¿Por qué? No estoy tan cansado.- dijo sintiendo el dolor agudo del exceso de ácido láctico en sus músculos cuando dio un paso hacia ella.- Bueno, quizá sí, pero si me siento un poco…

-No abuses de tus fuerzas.- advirtió la mujer. Harry no pudo menos que recordar los días de gripe horrible que había padecido y asintió. Se volvía hacia la puerta cuando se le ocurrió algo.

-Profesora, ¿sabe algo de la Per... Percetci… ¡Demonio de nombre, nunca me sale!

-¿Perceptividad?

-¡Sí, eso!

-No me digas que eres un Perceptivo…

-¿No se lo ha dicho Dumbledore?

-Debió pasarlo por alto.

-¿Dumbledore?- preguntó Harry alzando una ceja. La mujer se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

-¿Y qué sientes?

-¿Ahora mismo?- Green asintió.- A usted, sobre todo, porque está aquí conmigo. Pero si la paso por alto puedo sentir el resto del castillo como una masa más o menos informe de diferentes "longitudes de onda" de magia. Es especialmente emocionante cuando estoy en la biblioteca o paso cerca de la entrada de alguna de las Salas Comunes de las otras casas.

-Por tu tono diría que no te gusta.

-¿Ha estado alguna vez en un andén de tren, bastante cerca del borde, y ha pasado un tren muy largo y muy rápido justo en ese momento? Pues… más o menos es eso lo que siento por todo el cuerpo las 24 horas del día desde hace unas semanas. Es muy, muy desagradable. Y con Dumbledore es insoportable.

-Ya me imagino…- dijo la mujer pensativa.- Tenemos que hacer algo con eso. No puedes seguir así.

-¿Me lo dice o me lo cuenta? ¿Podríamos hacer algo ahora? Podré hacerlo, en serio. No estoy tan cansado. Así podría dormir mejor.- Harry ahora era el que estaba manipulando. Apelaba a los instintos maternales de aquella mujer para convencerla. No sabía si funcionaría, pero por intentarlo… Ella, por su parte, parecía debatirse.

-Oh, al diablo. Muy bien. No podrás rendir como quiero a menos que puedas concentrarte en condiciones y con toda esta magia a tu alrededor…- Green conjuró una gruesa y mullida alfombra, y caldeó la fría clase con un par de braseros improvisados. Después indicó al chico que se sentara en la alfombra. Ambos lo hicieron.- No creo que logremos mucho hoy, pero espero que te sirva de guía de trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que nuestro tiempo es limitado te he de pedir que esto que vamos a hacer hoy lo hagas siempre antes de acostarte y en cuanto te levantes por la mañana.

-¿Como la oclumancia?

-Sí, bueno, también.- dijo la mujer haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano. Harry alzó una ceja.- ¿Estás cómodo?

-Sí.- la verdad era que lo estaba. La alfombra era muy blandita.

-De acuerdo. Ahora cierra los ojos y respira hondo.- el chico lo hizo.- Ahora concéntrate en lo que sientes.- Harry se concentró en la vibración que más fuerte sentía, la de la profesora Green. La profesora no dijo nada durante un par de minutos, dejando que el muchacho se acostumbrara.- Ahora tienes que profundizar todo lo que puedas. Decías que podías sentir al resto del colegio. Bien. Trata de hacerlo.

Harry se concentró para poner más atención en las otras longitudes de onda de magia que percibía, además de la profesora. Empezó a notar el lento pero profundo latido del mismo castillo. Era una de las longitudes que podía distinguir sin esfuerzo. La tomó de guía y recorrió el castillo a lomos de aquel ritmo cadencioso que más parecía el latido del corazón de un viejo dinosaurio. Encontró la biblioteca y su vibración peculiar. Era completamente irregular, enrevesada. Siguió adelante y encontró una pulsación más potente y más viva, así como más rápida. Era, sin duda, la magia humana, la que surgía de los estudiantes que ahora estaban en una de las Salas Comunes. Por el lugar en el castillo creía que eran los de Ravenclaw. Cuando quiso entrar en aquel barullo de longitudes de onda mágicas sintió cómo cada una se iba perfilando tenuemente, diferenciándose unas de otras como señales que correspondían a lenguajes diferentes. Eran las diferentes personas que pululaban por allí. Pero sólo podía sentirlos como simples pulsiones lejanas en la distancia. Salió de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw y visitó otros lugares.

Pero aquello ya lo había hecho otras veces. Podía ver el castillo como una maqueta de luz dentro de su mente y dentro de esa maqueta montones de puntitos de luz. Pero todos eran anónimos e imposibles de ignorar.

Lo que quería él era dejar de sentirlos a todas horas.

-Harry.- llamó su profesora suavemente.- Para atenuar la Perceptividad has de asimilar la magia que te rodea haciendo que la dejes de sentir como algo externo, para empezar a sentirla como algo interno.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?- preguntó frunciendo un poco en ceño.

-La magia te rodea y tú la sientes porque dentro de ti, tu propia magia se topa con la magia de fuera y la siente como extraña. Se intenta defender de ella. Has de relajarte y fundir tu magia con la magia que te rodea.

-No ha contestado a mi pregunta.

-Harry, yo no soy una Perceptiva. Conozco la teoría, pero no la práctica, y hay tan poco escrito sobre ellos y tan malo, que no puedo ayudarte más de lo que he hecho ahora.

Harry abrió los ojos.

-Por eso debes practicar todos los días aunque sólo sea un rato.

El chico suspiró.

-Parece que no hay nada fácil.- se incorporó.

-Para nosotros nunca lo hay.- dijo Green levantándose con una triste sonrisa.- Pero no por ello debemos cejar en nuestro empeño. No si no queremos echarnos a perder.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A que hay que ser consecuente con uno mismo.- contestó la maestra con un suspiro.- Y a veces no hay cosa más difícil en este mundo que eso.

Harry no la entendió, pero asintió igualmente, se despidió y se dirigió hacia las cocinas. Tenía hambre.

* * *

-Hermione, shhh…- Harry chistó a su amiga para que dejara de hablar. Nunca pensó que chistaría a Hermione en medio de una clase, pero lo peor era que esa clase era pociones.

-Oh, Harry, ¿te imaginas? Yo… yo no podía creerlo.- decía la chica en voz baja, pero indefiniblemente nerviosa.- Y claro, me quedé mirándolo sin saber qué decir. La verdad es que… bueno, no es que no me guste, pero… es raro, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo…

Hermione se quedó callada cuando vio cómo un dedo de Snape se deslizaba silencioso y veloz hasta colocarse delante de sus narices. Pensó que señalaba algo, pero sólo la miraba a ella con expresión de advertencia. La chica miró a Harry, luego a Snape y después siguió cortando las patitas de gamba de pantano en silencio. Por segunda vez en aquella clase tuvo otro pensamiento inusitado: agradeció a Snape que callara a su amiga. Aunque fuera de aquella manera tan absurda.

Retrocedamos dos días hasta el momento en que Hermione se había acercado a Ron para hablar con él y solucionar el problema que el pelirrojo parecía tener con ella y que había sido causa de una agria discusión en la comida.

Pues bien, según le había contado Hermione con infinitos detalles antes y, contra todo pronóstico, durante la clase de Pociones, habían hablado. Bueno, más bien discutido. Que si tú esto, que si tú más… lo típico. Hasta que Ron había dicho algo horrible como "Ojalá nunca hubiéramos ido Harry y yo a aquel baño a rescatarte del troll" y la chica se había ido muy indignada y llorando a su cuarto.

A partir de aquí los datos que habían llegado hasta él cambiaban de voz. Ron le había dicho que después de eso también se había ido la habitación, muy enfadado. Pero después de un rato (Harry supuso que muy largo y posiblemente precedido de un periodo de violencia gratuita contra algún objeto preferentemente blando… conocía muy bien los arrebatos de su amigo), comprendió que se había pasado y que debía pedirle perdón.

Pero ambos eran muy orgullosos y no se habían vuelto a ver hasta aquella mañana, muy temprano, antes de que nadie se despertara. Ninguno había dormido bien y cuando se encontraron en la Sala Común, solos, no pudieron evitar hacerse frente. Así que Ron le había pedido perdón y de paso, ya que estaba, en un arrebato de osadía se le había declarado. Hermione no había sabido reaccionar y, sencillamente, huyó. Cogió su mochila y se fue.

Ella le había dicho que había dado vueltas por todas partes tratando de aclararse, de saber qué le iba a decir, porque, claro, su principal problema era que se encontraba en la embarazosa situación de que nunca antes se había planteado nada en concreto con Ron y ahora que se le presentaba de sopetón, pues… que… que eso, que no sabía qué hacer. Que le parecía raro porque habían sido amigos mucho tiempo y le parecía, hasta cierto punto, incestuoso, pero que tampoco podía negar que… en este punto, normalmente, se solía sonrojar tanto que perdía la facultad de la vocalización y Harry sólo podía captar incoherencias.

Claro que Ron no estaba mucho mejor, aunque su modalidad era más llevadera para Harry. Parecía que se había vuelto mudo y no había abierto la boca tanto en el desayuno como en la clase de Transformaciones. De hecho, apenas parecía ser capaz de percibir ningún estímulo menor de un empujón. Y ahora que conocía toda la historia creía saber la razón. Hermione se había largado corriendo y Ron pensaría que se habría horrorizado o algo peor.

Harry veía por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione cortando y echando los ingredientes de la poción de aquel día en el caldero con manos temblorosas. La conocía. Si no hablaba pronto, estallaría. Harry limpió su cuchillo con parsimonia contando hacia atrás los últimos segundos de silencio antes de que la chica prorrumpiera en más explicaciones.

4… 3… 2… 1…

-¿Y qué hago, Harry?- gimió la chica con desesperación aunque cuidándose de no alzar mucho la voz. Harry miró a Snape que estaba mirando con cara de profundo desagrado la poción de unos Hufflepuff unos pupitres más adelante.- Me siento tan mal después de haberme ido de esa manera… Y le tengo que decir algo, porque lo que no quiero es perderle como amigo, pero…

-Vamos a ver, Hermione.- dijo soltando la cuchara de madera con la que estaba removiendo su escasamente verde poción y mirando a su amiga, que le miraba expectante, como si sus palabras fueran un faro en la niebla.- ¿A ti te gusta?

Hermione apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

-Hermione, sé sincera.- la chica se cubrió la cara con las manos.- Obvia lo raro que te parece, ¿vale?- Hermione, aún con las manos en la cara suspiró.- ¿Te gusta o no?

-Creo que sí.

-No, ¿crees que sí? No puedes creer que sí o que no. O sí o no.

-Bueno, vale. Sí.- Harry sonrió complacido y la chica se tapó la boca sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.- ¡Oh Dios mío!

Entonces, de improviso el dedo de Snape apareció frente a los ojos de Hermione volviendo a causar el mismo efecto que la última vez. La gryffindor se centró y siguió con su poción. Harry se preguntó qué demonios significaría aquello. Lo único que sabía era que era un gesto lo suficientemente extraño como para que el estupor que causaba lograra que se callaran.

Harry removió un par de veces más su poción y con un gesto de resignación echó un poquito en un frasquito. No creía que le pusiera muy buena nota. Sí, bueno, era verde, pero no "tan" verde como decía el profesor que debía ser. Miró la poción de Hermione. La suya sí era verde verde. Aún en una crisis era capaz de hacer bien las pociones y la envidió en secreto por ello.

Cuando todos estaban recogiendo y llevando sus frasquitos a la mesa del profesor, Malfoy, con su habitual familiaridad con Snape preguntó:

-Señor, no he podido dejar de fijarme en el gesto que le ha hecho a Granger dos veces en esta clase.- Snape miró a Malfoy y después a Hermione y sonrió misteriosamente.- ¿Qué significa?

-¿Qué gesto le he hecho, señorita Granger?

-Me… me puso el dedo así…- hizo el gesto.- delante de los ojos.

-Ese dedo, señor Malfoy, servía para que las cotorras se posasen en él y dejaran de hablar. Y parece que funciona.

Las risas estallaron en los pupitres ocupados por los Slytherin y Snape les obsequió con una de sus mejores sonrisas de desprecio. Harry se enfureció con aquel par de imbéciles que representaban la flor y nata de la casa de la serpiente. Hermione también pareció enfadarse, pero su pequeña crisis personal parecía tener más poder sobre ella que las burlas.

Salieron de la clase muy tensos entre las risas de Malfoy y sus amigotes.

-Adiós, cotorrita…- dijo con saña arrancando nuevas carcajadas.

-Malfoy, ¿he de recordarte que sigues siendo el hurón del colegio?- advirtió Harry palmeando su varita en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme y sabiéndose muy capaz de convertirle en uno.

-Oh, vamos, Potter, qué poco sentido del humor tienes.- dijo el slytherin controlando a duras penas la risa.- Casi deberías estarle agradecido al profesor Snape.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No os ha quitado puntos.- dijo sonriendo el rubio.- ¿Ves? No hace falta ejercer el verdadero poder para conseguir algo. Es mucho más fácil si se utilizan otros métodos.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy miraron a Harry con intención. El moreno lo captó y lo entendió inmediatamente. Era una alusión clara a su conversación del primer día que llegó.

-¿Aunque sean sucios y rastreros?- preguntó con calma.

-Si funcionan…

-El fin no justifica los medios.

-Qué inocente eres, Potter.- Harry apretó los puños. Malfoy volvió a sonreír e hizo un gesto de despedida en dirección a Hermione.- Nos vemos, cotorrita.

Y, seguido de sus amigos que le seguían la gracia como borregos, se marchó escaleras arriba. Harry y Hermione les siguieron un momento después.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó la chica.

-¿El qué?

-¿Desde cuando mantienes discusiones medianamente racionales con Malfoy?

-No creo que esto pueda considerarse como una discusión racional, ni en medios ni en cuartos ni en nada.- estaba furioso. No entendía por qué Malfoy se empeñaba en hablarle siempre de lo mismo.- Es un gilipollas.

-No creo que ese sea un lenguaje muy adecuado para ser utilizado dentro de los muros de este colegio, señor Potter.- dijo la voz de Minerva McGonagall detrás de ellos en el pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor.

-Perdone, profesora.- dijo Harry.- No volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero.- la mujer le dirigió una mirada que no admitía réplica y entró en el comedor.

En la mesa, sus compañeros de casa ya estaban sentados. Harry sintió tensarse a Hermione a su lado cuando vieron a Ron que hacía todo lo posible por permanecer ajeno a todo su alrededor. Harry se sentó frente a él y Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry, arrimándose a él, como si la protegiera de Ron o de lo que suponía tenerle delante con el ambiente tan enrarecido. Harry, al tener a la chica tan cerca casi no podía moverse así que sutilmente la apartó mientras le lanzaba una mirada de apremio. Debía decirle algo ya. Hermione le devolvió una mirada de espanto y desesperación, pero los ojos verdes de su amigo eran firmes. Hermione suspiró.

-Ron, ¿podemos hablar?

El chico alzó la mirada con gesto contrito. Parecía no atreverse a mirarla directamente, así que miró a Harry buscando apoyo. Él le sonrió. Ron asintió y ambos se levantaron para salir del Comedor. Miradas interrogantes se elevaron hasta ellos en toda la mesa de Gryffindor. Ginny, a unos asientos de distancia, sonreía abiertamente y volvió a la conversación que mantenía con sus amigas. Parvati y Lavender se sentaron a cada lado de Harry y le frieron a preguntas.

-¿No nos vas a contar nada, hombre?- preguntó al final Lavender al no obtener respuesta alguna.

-No puedo contar las cosas de los demás por ahí.- y se metió una col de Bruselas en la boca omitiendo "y menos a vosotras, par de cotillas".

* * *

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el profesor Dumbledore cuando Harry se trataba de incorporar por enésima vez consecutiva aquella tarde después de otro asalto a la mente de chico.

-Pues igual que las 1000 veces anteriores, profesor.- contestó el muchacho de mala manera. Le dolían las rodillas y el codo izquierdo, le dolía la cicatriz como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo y, por encima de todo aquello, la persistente y potente vibración que partía del anciano mago que estaba a apenas 3 metros de distancia.

-Los malos modos no te ayudarán a mejorar la oclumancia.- recordó el hombre con paciencia.

-Ni los malos ni los buenos.- replicó el chico secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga.- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para que entienda que la Oclumancia no es lo mío? Usted mismo dijo que no todos los magos pueden dominarla.

-Tú serás capaz.

-¿Por qué está tan seguro?- preguntó Harry.- ¿Por que Voldemort la domine yo también podré hacerlo?

-Sí.

-¿Y quién le ha dicho eso? ¿La profecía?- Harry estaba muy enfadado. Todo aquel sufrimiento le parecía completamente innecesario. Seguro que existían otros métodos. Algo… lo que fuera. Pero la Oclumancia había salido de su lista de "Tareas pendientes" hacía mucho tiempo. Dumbledore no contestó.- Esa profecía puede ser interpretada de muchas maneras, profesor. Ser su igual no tiene por qué significar tener los mismos poderes.

-Por hoy es suficiente.- dijo el profesor dejando la varita en la mesa.- El primer día casi lo conseguiste. Puedes hacerlo aunque no te lo creas. Lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte.

-¿Y cree de veras que puedo hacerlo? Estoy trabajando durante todo el día, metiéndome bibliotecas enteras en el cerebro de golpe, yendo a todas las clases, haciendo los deberes que me siguen mandando todos los días mientras que la Percet nosequé me sacude a todas horas. ¿En serio cree que puedo concentrarme más?- Harry cogió con furia la capa que le abrigaba en los trayectos entre clase y clase por los fríos pasillos.- Y desde luego que hoy he tenido suficiente.

Se encaminó decidido a la puerta.

-¡Harry James Potter!- bramó el director. Harry se quedó clavado en el suelo con la mano a mitad de camino del picaporte.- Mírame.- el chico se volvió lentamente.- Nadie más que yo lamenta el ritmo de vida que estás llevando.- Harry resopló.- Nadie. Sé que estás resentido conmigo por todo lo que ocurrió el curso pasado y lo siento. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Lo único que podemos hacer es aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos, y es muy poco, ¿me entiendes? Muy, muy poco.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa en la que no dejó de mirar al muchacho con ojos fulgurantes. Harry estaba un tanto acobardado. Se había pasado de listo y ahora le regañaban. Era lógico. A veces se olvidaba que era un condenado crío. Este pensamiento le enfureció aún más, pero Dumbledore continuó hablando.

-¿Acaso crees que no sé que te estoy entrenando para quizá morir en el intento? ¿Acaso crees que no soy consciente de que mi actitud contigo puede ser interpretada como un mero instrumentalismo? ¿Crees que no sé que piensas que sólo nos tomamos estas molestias contigo porque eres quien eres? Pues sé todo eso, Harry, así que no me vengas con rebeldías y quejas porque te agobias con todas tus obligaciones.

"No es justo que tengas que pasar por todo esto siendo tan joven, pero tampoco sería justo si fueras mayor. No es justo que te hayan marcado por algo tan vacuo como una profecía. No es justo que la gente que te quiere desaparezca o te utilice. No es justo. Nada lo es. Pero la realidad es la que es, te guste o no. A mí no me gusta, puedes creerme. Sería mucho más feliz dedicándome a ser un simple docente y no a levantar a media Europa en contra de un solo mago mientras adiestro a un adolescente para la guerra más terrible que se haya librado jamás.

"Todo esto, Harry, yo ya lo viví. No era Voldemort. Era Grindewald, y no era mejor que el que tenemos ahora. Hoy eres tú, pero mañana será otro. Es el mal endémico del Mundo Mágico. La lucha eterna del hombre entre el bien y el mal se condensa en nosotros desde el principio de los tiempos. ¿Crees que es injusto? Por supuesto que lo es. Pero es ley de vida.

"Por eso cuando te empeñas en no aprender Oclumancia no creas que lo haces porque no puedes o porque la profecía sólo diga que eres el igual de Voldemort. Te niegas porque crees que así podrás escapar un poco de tu destino… Bien, pues no lo harás como yo no lo pude hacer y como los que vinieron antes que nosotros no pudieron. Así que cuando te digo que podrás dominar la Oclumancia no dudes ni instante en que podrás.

Harry se quedó allí, quieto, callado. Bajó la mirada para que el director no viera cómo su rostro se contraía y salió del despacho antes de que la primera lágrima brotara.

Aquella noche el único sonido que se oyó en los pasillos fueron unos sollozos ahogados.

* * *

En la Sala Común se encontró un panorama interesante. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y la profesora Green conversaban en unos sillones apartados mientras las miradas de los gryffindor que aún no se habían ido a la cama confluían sin ningún pudor en ellos.

Como un golpe, recordó que no había ido a la clase extra de Defensa. Miró su reloj. Eran las 11:30. Con razón la profesora estaba allí. Aún no le habían visto, pero se acercó. Cuando apenas estaba a unos pasos Ginny alzó la mirada.

-¡Harry!- el resto se giró a mirarle.- ¿Dónde estabas? Tenías preocupada a la profesora.

-Lo siento, profesora.- dijo Harry con voz agotada.- Lo olvidé por completo.

-Tranquilo.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Hermione. Harry la miró. Nunca se le había dado bien ocultarle las cosas a ella. Siempre acababa descubriéndole. Así que se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy cansado.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Hermione.- La profesora nos ha dado permiso para ayudarte un poco con tus tareas.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí, pero a escondidas de los demás maestros.- Harry alzó una ceja a su profesora. Ginny se rió traviesa mientras asentía.- Les he pedido que te ayuden con los deberes.

-Te haremos los deberes nosotros.- corroboró Ron.

-Bueno… gracias, pero no creo que…

-Venga, tío, sabes que no das más de ti con lo que ya tienes. Y los deberes no son realmente importantes.- dijo Ron recibiendo un codazo de Hermione.

-Ya lo que faltaba, Ron, que le convenzas del todo para que no vuelva a tocar un libro en su vida.- protestó la chica. Green y Harry se miraron un momento cómplices. Con el Avénsita Mentis los libros no eran un problema.

-Pero vosotros tendréis mucho más que hacer y…

-No te preocupes por eso.- dijo Hermione que era muy capaz de hacer las tareas de media Torre sin inmutarse.

-Pues… gracias.- y trató de sonreír.

-Bueno, chicos, ha sido muy divertido venir a veros.- dijo la profesora levantándose. Los jóvenes se levantaron para despedirla.- Nos vemos el miércoles en clase. Harry, mañana sábado ven a mi despacho después del desayuno, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

Y se fue.

-Te hemos subido algo de la cena.- dijo Ginny señalando un paquete en la mesa.

-Gracias, pero no tengo mucha hambre.- en realidad sí, pero no le apetecía comer. Después de lo que había ocurrido con Dumbledore lo único que quería era desaparecer.- Me voy a la cama.- Entonces recordó algo.- ¡Ah! Ron, Hermione… felicidades.

Les sonrió, ellos se ruborizaron y se marchó al cuarto.

Cuando echó las cortinas en su cama decidió practicar la Perceptividad en serio aquella noche. Levantó la varita y pronunció "Tempus mei". En seguida el mundo a su alrededor empezó a ir muy lento. Tenía pensado estar mucho tiempo despierto y no quería perder demasiadas horas de sueño. Después se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

* * *

La magia a su alrededor era, después de 5 horas de meditación profunda, como una especie de marea que chocaba contra él como si fuera un promontorio.

A lo largo de todas aquellas horas había habido momentos en los que perdía realmente la noción de su cuerpo, momentos en los que parecía que sus piernas y su tronco parecían estar en lugares diferentes o, sencillamente, no estaban. Era en esos momentos en los que creía hacer algún progreso.

Lo que sentía entonces era, simple y llanamente, su propia magia fluyendo a través de él como en la otra realidad, como una fuerza que llenaba cada partícula de su ser dándole buena parte de su calor corporal. Ese calorcillo parecía apoderarse de él envolviéndole y entonces, la magia externa a su alrededor, se volvía cálida y acogedora y la vibración remitía.

Pero lo que venía después le había asustado tanto que cada vez que, después de esforzarse mucho, volvía al mismo punto, perdía el control sin remedio y regresaba al punto de partida.

Ahora que sabía lo que buscaba era más fácil y le parecía que cada vez le costaba menos llegar a ese punto de concentración absoluta.

Respiró hondo obligándose a no retroceder cuando llegara a ese punto.

La maqueta de Hogwarts apareció en su mente, ésta vez mucho más nítida. Las vibraciones producidas por los magos eran muy diferentes a las que el castillo, la biblioteca, los elfos o cualquier cosa que hubiera en el castillo y que no era humano producían (y para inquietud del joven, había mucho de eso). Ahora era capaz de situar a cualquier mago en el castillo con bastante precisión, pero aún no era capaz de identificarlos con nombres y apellidos. A sus compañeros de Gryffindor más cercanos sí, pero el resto eran lucecitas anónimas, aunque muy bien diferenciadas unas de otras.

Aquel punto estaba superado. Apenas tardaba unos tres o cuatro segundos en visualizar el castillo entero. Ahora venía lo difícil.

Su respiración se hizo más profunda a medida que su mente caía en trance. La conocida sensación de vacío le hizo perder la práctica sensibilidad de las piernas, los brazos… de su torso quedaba el corazón, que se había acompasado hacía rato con el latido lento y pausado del edificio.

Ahí estaba…

Ya venía…

Su magia se unió a la magia del castillo y de todo lo que despedía poder en aquel lugar. La sensación de calor le atrapó, pero ésta vez consiguió mantener la calma en la primera sacudida. Su mente se dejó llevar por el poder que emanaba de aquel colegio, de todos sus habitantes. Como si estuviera sometido a los vaivenes de las corrientes marinas, la magia le bamboleó por todo el colegio. Pero él se obligó a volver a sí mismo. Pero parecía que la magia ofrecía resistencia. Él, su entidad mágica, se había hecho uno con todo aquello y no parecía querer volver a ser parte de un ser humano. Pero la voluntad de Harry era más fuerte, así que arrastró a su magia hasta su cuerpo.

* * *

Fue como una onda expansiva.

Todo el mundo la sintió e hizo caerse varias estatuas y algunas armaduras de los pasillos. Las mismas paredes y los cimientos de Hogwarts se estremecieron un instante. Los cuadros se torcieron despertando a sus ocupantes y haciendo cundir el pánico entre el mundo al óleo que cubría las paredes. Los estudiantes que estaban despiertos se quedaron inmóviles, asustados por la extraña sensación que habían notado en todos ellos. Los que estaban dormidos despertaron sobresaltados y los profesores salieron de sus habitaciones alarmados.

La primera idea que surgió en las cabezas del claustro fue que habían sufrido un nuevo ataque. Todos corrieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Dentro, el director parecía igual de de perplejo que ellos mientras consultaba algunos de los artefactos extraños que tenía.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó al borde de la histeria la profesora McGonagall.

-No lo sé, Minerva.

-¿Han roto las barreras?- preguntó Flitwick nervioso.

-No, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Entonces qué?- la profesora Sinistra se abrazaba tensa mientras caminaba por el despacho atestado.- Ha sacudido todo el castillo.

-No lo sé…- Dumbledore parecía atónito por lo que había pasado, pero no estaba nervioso en absoluto.- Fuera lo que fuese ha sido provocado desde dentro del colegio.

-¿Pero qué ha podido ser?- preguntó Snape.- Sea lo que sea ha sido de una potencia mágica tremenda. ¿Qué hay en este castillo tan poderoso a parte de usted?

Dumbledore alzó la mirada hasta su profesor de pociones y los ojos le brillaron en el instante de revelación.

-Oh, Dios mío… Profesora McGonagall, sígame.

* * *

Harry bajó la varita tras desrelativizarse y miró su reloj que había dejado en la mesilla para que no contara su tiempo. Apenas habían pasado 40 minutos desde que dejara a sus amigos en la Sala Común, pero para él había pasado casi la noche entera despierto. Estaba al borde de la extenuación y se acurrucó en la cama.

¿Qué había ocurrido al final?

Había arrastrado a su magia hasta él y entonces, durante un momento el resto de la magia del castillo, agarrándose aún a su propio poder, le había seguido hasta él. Durante algo menos de un segundo había tenido todo el poder mágico de Hogwarts dentro de él. Harry sonrió.

Le había gustado.

Pero no había conseguido mantenerlo y había vuelto a su lugar. Pero ahora ya no era lo mismo. Ahora su magia y la de Hogwarts estaban conectadas. Ahora la vibración no era más que un rumor, un ligero calorcillo en el fondo de su ser. Suspiró agradecido por la suavidad de las sábanas y cerró los ojos contento por su enorme progreso en una sola noche.

Estaba claro que cuando se lo proponía…

La puerta se abrió bruscamente sobresaltándole. Sus compañeros deberían tener un poco de consideración con los que ya estaban acost… Las cortinas de su dosel se corrieron dejándole ver al director y a la profesora McGonagall visiblemente agitados. Un momento después nuevas sombras se perfilaron en la puerta de la habitación y voces de inquietud se oían de la Sala Común.

Se incorporó atónito.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-¿Pasar? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó a su vez perplejo.

-La onda expansiva, Potter.- dijo McGonagall.

-¿Qué?- Harry no daba crédito.

-¿Has practicado algo de magia hace un momento?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Pues… sí, la Pert… eso. Pero… ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-¿No has notado nada?- preguntó la profesora de Transformaciones.

-¿Notar el qué?- Harry no sabía de qué le estaban hablando.

-Espera Minerva, creo que lo estamos enfocando mal.- dijo Dumbledore.- Harry, has estado practicando perceptividad, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Me lo dijo la profesora Green.- dijo en un intento desesperado de exculparse de cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Ha pasado algo raro?

-Oh, bueno… creo que lo he conseguido, profesor. De hecho casi no noto su vibración ahora y está muy cerca de mí.- dijo orgulloso de sí.

-Vaya… felicidades. Hum…- no parecía convencido del todo. Harry se preguntó adónde llevaría aquella mirada pensativa.- ¿Nada más?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Hum…- Harry le miró y Dumbledore le devolvió la mirada…- Explícame cómo lo has logrado, por favor.

Harry les explicó como pudo lo que había hecho y cuando llegó al punto en el que había tenido toda la magia de Hogwarts dentro de él la profesora McGonagall ahogó una exclamación.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Le aseguro profesora que es lo que sucedió. Por muy poco tiempo, eso sí, pero ocurrió.- Harry recordó la sensación con una sonrisa que no pudo esconder. Era algo sencillamente impresionante.- ¿De qué onda expansiva hablaban?

-Creo que cuando retuviste toda la magia y después la expulsaste, ésta volvió al castillo en forma de explosión. Aquí no se nota, pero allí afuera hay un colegio aterrorizado. Se han movido las paredes y los suelos, has despertado a todo el mundo y no ha habido cuadro que se mantuviera en su sitio. Bueno, y Godofredo el Pálido del tercer piso no volverá a ser el mismo.- respondió Dumbledore.

-Oh… lo siento.

-No lo sabías. Tranquilo.

-Potter, - dijo la jefa de su casa.- ¿Podrías volver a repetirlo?

-¿Ahora?

-No, en otro momento. ¿Serías capaz de hacer lo mismo en otra ocasión?

-Creo que sí, profesora. La única manera de que la Pertc… la única manera en que eso no me afecte es haciendo que mi magia y la de alrededor sean…- no se le ocurría otra palabra, aunque le parecía lamentable.- amigas.- la profesora alzó una ceja.- Sí, lo sé, es raro, pero ahora mi magia y la del colegio están unidas, no se pelean entre sí, y yo ya no siento ese constante temblor en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué significa eso, Albus?- preguntó la profesora.

-Que ahora Harry tiene más poder que todos los profesores juntos.- dijo el hombre en un suspiro.- Tiene todo el poder de Hogwarts.


	7. Roles

¡¡Hola!!

¡Hasta las 3 de la mañana anoche, chicos, hasta las 3! ¡Y sin tocar el texto de Juan Luis León (y los pérfidos, siniestros y maquiavélicos efectos de la publicidad)de los webs que me cae en el examen del miércoles! ¡Eso es suicidarse, amigos míos, y lo demás son tonterías! ¡Sí señor! ¡Por que yo lo valgo, como las de L'Oreal! (Suspirito) Pero es que este fic es un mal vicio. Y la culpa la tenéis vosotros (Lamia os saca la lengua) que me animáis a seguir y no hay nada más gratificante en esta vida que tener a alguien al que le guste lo que haces. MUUUUUUUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!

Por cierto, este capi tre cola. Vuelven las preguntas metafísicas, pero para saber cuál es tendréis que leer el capi entero. Me contestáis a ella en los revs, ¿vale? A ver qué me contáis... Y ahora las contestaciones:

**Eva Vidal**: Claro que no me enfado, boba : ) .Todo lo que creas que es un mal tono cuando me dirijo a vosotras siempre, léeme bien, SIEMPRE será de coña, en broma. No te tomes en serio nada de lo que diga. Te entiendo. No puedes, tienes muchas cosas que hacer. No tengo derecho a robarte más tiempo del que dedicas leyéndome. En todo caso gracias por oír mi oferta. ¡A ver si este capi te gusta!

**Lady Kenobi**: Jo, muchas gracias. La verdad es que la bronca que le echa Dumbledore me costó un poco escribirla. Me ves delante del ordenador, con las manos sobre el teclado y los ojos cerrados, intentando SER Dumbledore para poder escribir la bronca épica de la vida de Harry. Fue chungo, lo admito, pero cuando salió, salió todo seguido. Y "gilipollas", amiga mía, es el estado supremo del imbécil integral. Para más datos, mira a Bush. Él es el máximo exponente del gilipollas nato.

**Sacralo**: Me alegro de que quedara más o menos claro lo de la perceptividad. Es que eso de que la magia del mundo de HP fuera tan... intangible, nunca me gustó. Tienen que sentirla de alguna manera. Es parte de ellos, ¿no? Pueden hacer cosas increíbles con ella y no me creo que se limite a salir de ellos sin más. En este capi pasan muuuuuchas cosas. A ver qué opinas.

**Miranda Evans**: n.n jejeje, sí, el amigo Godofredo... jeje, más majo el hombre... Y vas muy bien encaminada, querida. Eso de tanto poder... pero bueno, ya lo leerás, jejeje, ya lo leerás....

**Cocojajas**: Si te soy sincera la nueva profe es un compendio de todas las profesoras majas que he tenido. Tiene que ser un solete por fuerza. OFF TOPIC: Me lo terminé el viernes. Y tienes razón, se llega a hacer pesadito, pero tiene cada punto... lo de que el Equipaje acabe en una carreta púrpura con cintas de colores y con las letras "(Nosequé... no me acuerdo) Reina del Desierto" como la peli de "Priscila, Reina del Desierto" y aparezca con zapatos de mujer en mitad de una cabalgata de travestis es genial. Y algunos detallitos más. Pero la historia se paraliza durante mogollón de tiempo con tonterías y ese es un gran fallo. Mi próximo objetivo será "La sombra del Hegemón", de Orson Scott Card. Es el libro que me falta para leerme toda la saga de Ender (muahahaha, es un libro muy, muy, muy bueno "El juego de Ender", te lo recomiendo muuuucho).

**Lucumbus**: Mmm... vaya... vaya, vaya... ¿sabes que no había pensado en eso? Muy buena observación, muy buena, de verdad. Sinceramente no me basé en nada para lo de que se movieran rápido. Al menos conscientemente. La mayoría de las veces en lo que escribo al principio voy abriendo caminos dejando cabos sueltos sin saber qué será de ellos al final, pero siempre acaban atándose de una manera u otra ellos solitos. Pero lo que me señalas no lo había visto... ¡pero queda estupendamente bien! No sólo cuadra, sino que además abre un campo infinito de posibilidades. ¡¡Muchas gracias!! ¿Ves? Para ésto quería yo un beta, para ÉSTO.

**Chibi-Kaise**: ¿Cómo me van a importunar tus comentarios? En absoluto. Mientras no me llames groserías ni te acuerdes de mi familia en términos desagradables todo irá bien entre nosotras. Tú dime lo que quieras, cariño: si te gusta o no te gusta, si te parece mal algo que he escrito, sugerencias, comentarios... ¿para qué están los revs entonces?

**Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkg**: Me alegro que te guste. ¡Aquí tienes el capi 7!

**GaRrY**: No tengo fics del 5º año. Empecé a escribir fics a finales de Julio de este año así que todo lo que he escrito es de después de la publicación (y lectura compulsiva) de la Orden del Fénix, o sea que llevo escribiendo y leyendo fics...no llega a los 5 meses. Tampoco tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo (lo siento). Pero tengo algo por ahí, un esbozo de fic que aún está muy verde y que tengo abandonado dentro de mi ordenador. Si quieres te lo mando. No está terminado ni mucho menos y sólo es un amago de algo, pero es así lo único que puedo ofrecerte que no esté en fanfiction. Si quieres, para ésto, mándame un e-mail.

**Jarlaxe-Bregan**: ¡Dichosos los ojos! ¿Qué tal los exámenes? Por tu entusiasmo te acepto como aditor, pero **OJO**, no pienso hacer de ninguno de los personajes un rebelde antisistema con pelo largo y pinta grunge porque no, ¿entendido? Jejeje. Para este capi ya es tarde cielo, pero para el 8 te mandaré el texto por e-mail, lo lees y me comentas SERIAMENTE lo que crees que podía mejorarse, los puntos débiles, cosas que se te ocurran (mira Lucumbus, el puntazo que me ha señalado) y sobretodo sugerencias para la continuación. Nuestra comunicación vía mail debe ser relativamente fluida, ¿va? ¿Estarías dispuesto en serio? Cuento con tu amplia experiencia fictera (yo no llevo aquí ni medio año, así que soy nueva en esto). Contéstame al correo: alassebea yahoo . es.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Roles**

"_Quiera el cielo darme una pausa._

_Quiera en verdad ser clemente,_

_pues no en vano la vida es rauda_

_y fuertes los grilletes de la mente."_

_Palabras para ti. _Graciela Schmidt

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su vida había cambiado considerablemente desde que la Perceptividad había dejado de ser un problema para él.

Se podía concentrar mucho más en lo que hacía, estaba mucho más relajado y sus lecciones de Oclumancia dejaron de ser tan tormentosas. No habían mejorado mucho, pero por lo menos ya no se sentía tan mal cerca del director. Incluso sus clases extra empezaron a dar verdaderos frutos. Cada vez le costaba menos hacer los hechizos aprendidos y por fin estaba cumpliendo con el calendario que sus profesores habían planificado.

Las Navidades estaban muy cerca. Apenas quedaba una semana para que el colegio se vaciara casi por completo y, mientras la nieve cubría los terrenos, Harry casi podía decir que, a pesar de todo, estaba casi contento.

Parecía mentira.

En los últimos meses había sufrido la pérdida de su único y verdadero familiar, había vivido la angustiante experiencia de vivir en un mundo que no era el suyo, había descubierto el porqué de su triste existencia y el futuro que le aguardaba y había empezado un curso agotador que le mantenía ocupado la mayor parte de las horas del día, pero, aun así, había encontrado por fin un punto de equilibrio.

Quizá era porque estaba tan atareado que no tenía tiempo de preocuparse o porque la ignorancia tan absoluta a la que los tenían sometidos dentro del castillo le ahorraba el inquietarse sobre lo que pasaba fuera. Hermione había protestado muchísimo a lo largo de aquel primer trimestre. Y él, al principio, también. Pero desde hacía un tiempo había dejado de preocuparse. Sabía que le concernía, que debía enterarse al menos de algo. No podía ser que Voldemort no hiciera nada en tanto tiempo. Pero su mente, todo su cuerpo, lo rechazaba. Se estaba entrenando muy duramente todos los días y fines de semana. Él no podía hacer más de lo que ya hacía. Al menos desde allí.

Entonces se acordaba de la conversación que tuvo con Tonks en aquella habitación de las Tres Escobas y no podía evitar suspirar con preocupación.

No quería poner a nadie en peligro por él, eso lo tenía muy claro. Por eso ponía tanto empeño en las clases extra. En el momento en que su actuación fuera inevitable y vital quería ser él el único que tuviera que ponerse en peligro. Sabía que ésta era una actitud un tanto prepotente, pero la sola idea de que alguien pudiera morir por su culpa le ponía los pelos de punta.

¿Eso era todo?

Hacerse esta pregunta siempre traía consigo una reacción violenta.

Después de todo un verano rebuscando en lo más hondo de su corazón había descubierto cosas de las que no estaba muy orgulloso. Nunca se está muy de acuerdo con uno mismo, ¿verdad? Puedes seguir un hilo bastante decente en tu comportamiento diario y puedes ser una buena persona, pero… de tus verdaderos pensamientos, ¿quién te salva? Por eso se enfadaba consigo mismo de vez en cuando, siempre que volvía a pensar en Tonks y en aquellos 13 magos adultos que serían capaces de desobedecer a Dumbledore por él.

No, no era todo. Ni mucho menos.

Era pura y enteramente consciente que, detrás de todos esos nobles pensamientos estaba el deseo oculto de probar de nuevo aquella sensación tan inmensa de tener el mismísimo alma de Hogwarts dentro de él. A veces, en la intimidad de su cama, cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la perceptividad le llevara hasta cada puntito brillante y un paso más allá la nada, el dulce vacío y después la repentina sensación de ser pura luz, de ser pura magia, de poder hacer todo lo que se propusiera.

Era arrogancia.

En realidad se creía de veras lo que había dicho Dumbledore aquella noche: _"Tiene más poder que todos los profesores juntos. Tiene todo el poder de Hogwarts."_ De verdad que se lo creía, y en secreto sabía que era cierto y que cada vez que levantaba la varita y murmuraba uno de los centenares de hechizos que ahora conocía, aquel poder pulsaba en todo su ser pidiendo ser mostrado, como si toda aquella magia que atesoraba el castillo hubiera encontrado el material conductor ideal para su descarga. Y lo ocultaba, lo mantenía a raya, no se atrevía a usarlo nunca. Más que nada, porque no sabía cómo reaccionarían los conjuros normales con una potencia mágica semejante.

Pero había algo más. Tenía la sensación de que algo así podía llegar a ser adictivo en el sentido morboso del término. El poder, la misma sensación de ser capaz de algo más grande que uno mismo. "Puedo" era una palabra muy poderosa porque siempre llevaba implícita la ambición de dar un paso más… "¿Y si…?"

Era en este punto cuando volvía a reaccionar de manera violenta contra algo.

Estaba furioso contra Malfoy. Sólo habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras en todo el curso, pero ahora era cuando empezaban a cobrar sentido. ¿Cuándo había tomado en serio algo que hubiera dicho el pijo insoportable que se erigía como cabecilla de los Slytherin? ¿Cuándo había empezado a considerar siquiera la posibilidad…? Ni siquiera en su propia mente se atrevía a terminar la pregunta.

Él no era como Voldemort, cegado por su ansia de poder, por su necesidad de mayor control. Harry supo entonces que Voldemort era un adicto al poder. Pero, ¿podía culparlo? A aquellas alturas y en el fondo de su alma… no. No podía culparle y era algo que le atormentaba.

Lupin le había dado aquel espejo para hablar con él siempre que tuviera esos ataques de ética repentina o algún momento de terrible inestabilidad emocional. Pero no lo había utilizado. Seguía guardado en su baúl, envuelto y perfectamente localizado. No le había contado nada de aquello cuando lo que más necesitaba ahora era hablar con alguien sobre ello.

Pero no se atrevía. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

Entonces se repetía como un mantra por qué se pasaba todos los días entrenando y aprendiendo lo que aún sus compañeros tardarían 8 meses en dar en clase. Se decía a sí mismo todas aquellas razones perfectamente válidas por las que no debía dejarse llevar, por las que debería mantener el control… Y la más importante era: _"No me quiero convertir en Voldemort"_. Cualquier cosa quedaba eclipsada por ese pensamiento. La frase precisa de la profecía en que le situaba como su igual le estremecía. Él no era como Voldemort ni lo sería jamás. Él no era un asesino ni un psicópata como aquel despojo de hombre. Él jamás sería capaz de lo que había hecho Voldemort.

"Sí", se decía con fuerza, "esa es la verdadera diferencia entre él y yo. A él no le importa nada más que él mismo. Está completamente loco por el poder, tenga la forma que tenga. Yo no soy así. ¿Cuándo he buscado el ponerme por encima de los demás a cualquier coste? Ni aun cuando he tenido a gente bajo mi responsabilidad he actuado como lo hace él. No, yo no soy como él."

Y se calmaba durante un tiempo en el que de nuevo las obligaciones le mantenían en continua actividad. Y era entonces cuando todo parecía tener sentido y se volvía a sentir a gusto consigo mismo.

-Hola.- una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró el cuello ligeramente agarrotado hacia Ron. Se había sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana y el pelirrojo había acercado una silla. Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo cómo la nieve se acumulaba en las esquinas de la vidriera. Un rato después Ron rompió el silencio.- ¿Hoy no tienes clases por la tarde?

-Sí, pero hasta dentro de media hora no me tengo que ir.- Ron asintió.

-¿Al final le vas a prestar el espejo a Hermione?

-Creo que sí.- dijo Harry.- Aunque sea para que deje de darme la plasta.

-Eh, cuidadito con ese tono…- dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada de advertencia aderezada con una medio sonrisa pícara. Harry rió por lo bajo.

-Te tiene completamente dominado, tío.- Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros con inocencia. Harry sonrió y suspiró.- En serio, no veo qué necesidad tiene de enterarse de lo que pasa ahí fuera.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo.- asintió Ron.- Desde lo de Bill y Percy me apetece muy poco saber lo que Quien Tú Sabes hace o deja de hacer.- suspiró.- Pero la comprendo. De hecho creo que es lo que deberíamos hacer los dos.

-Sí. Taparse los ojos ante el problema no hará que desaparezca.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron de nuevo callados.

-Harry…- Ron, sentado a horcajadas en la silla tenía la cabeza apoyada en los brazos que abrazaban el respaldo forrado de terciopelo. Miraba la nieve con expresión ausente.- Últimamente has estado… de bastante buen humor.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

-No, no, no lo es, pero… ¿de verdad estás bien del todo?- Harry miró a Ron con intensidad.

-Vale, ¿qué te ha dicho Hermione que cree que me pasa?

-Venga, tío, soy tu amigo. No necesito a "súper empática" Hermione para saber que algo te ronda la cabeza… - Ron pareció pensarlo mejor.- al menos no siempre. Y te aseguro que esta vez no ha hecho falta.

-No me pasa nada, hombre…

-Ya…

-De verdad.

-Claro.

-¿No me crees?

-Ni de coña.- la franqueza de su amigo siempre le hacía sonreír.- Y de verdad que me molesta tener que recurrir al chantaje emocional, pero si no me lo cuentas me sentiré ofendido por tu falta de confianza.

-Vaya…

-No bromeo.

-En estas cosas aún necesitas a "Súper empática" Hermione, colega. Tienes la delicadeza de un taladro percutor.

-¿De un qué?

-Que me voy a las clases, chaval.- dijo escabulléndose.

-¡Te acompaño!- dijo el chico yendo detrás de él. Cuando se colocó a su altura le dijo.- Me lo acabarás contando aunque sea lo último que hagas. Aunque sea por cansancio.

-¿Crees que te funcionará?

-Le vas a prestar el espejo a Hermione, ¿no?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sus amigos sabían todo lo que había ocurrido la noche en que había dominado la Perceptividad y también que a partir de aquel día había mejorado mucho en sus clases. Hermione le envidiaba por aprender tantas cosas mucho antes que ellos. Harry se cuidó mucho de no mencionar el Avénsita Mentis, pero Ron le había dicho que como respuesta había redoblado sus esfuerzos en el ED hasta el punto de pedirle a la profesora Green el temario de los trimestres siguientes para irlos preparando en las clases prácticas.

Pero no les había comentado nada acerca de lo que le preocupaba: de lo tentador que era utilizar aquel potencial que parecía ser el remedio y la enfermedad y que provocaban todas aquellas dudas sobre sí mismo, de Tonks y de su propuesta aún no contestada… Y Ron, de alguna manera, se había dado cuenta, aun a pesar del optimismo un tanto inconsciente que había dominado su actitud en los últimos tiempos.

Y podía ser tremendamente insistente cuando se lo proponía.

-Bueno, vale, no me lo cuentes ahora.- dijo cambiando de estrategia.- Al fin y al cabo no tienes tiempo. Pero esta noche cuando vuelvas me lo vas a contar, y me traeré a Hermione para que me ayude. Y ella, amigo mío, sí será capaz de hacerte hablar. Siempre lo hace. Y lo sabes.

-Todo eso estaría muy bien si tuviera algo que contaros.

-Harry, que me estoy empezando a ofender muy, muy seriamente.- advirtió el pelirrojo. Pero Harry casi se rió.- Sí, sí, tú tómatelo con alegría que cuando te deje de hacer los deberes ya veremos quién se ríe el último.

-No me lo puedo creer.

Los dos gryffindor se giraron como una sola persona hacia la voz arrastradamente despectiva de Draco Malfoy.

-Dime que no es cierto, Potter.

-¿El qué?- dijo con voz tensa.

-Que Weasley te hace los deberes.- dijo escupiendo el nombre. Harry vio cómo su amigo se tensaba por momentos.- Creía que tenías alguna ambición con los estudios, pero si dejas que una comadreja te haga las tareas…

Harry cogió del brazo a Ron que ya se movía para dar el primer paso hacia el Slytherin.

-Métete en tus asuntos.- bufó el moreno arrastrando del brazo a Ron para alejarse de allí. Lo último que quería es intercambiar una sola sílaba más con Malfoy.

-Eso hago, realmente.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Al fin y al cabo son los asuntos de todos nosotros, ¿no es cierto Potter? Nos afecta a todos. Comprenderás que me interese.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento y se volvió.

-Si quieres decirme algo directamente hazlo de una vez.- dijo.

-Lo que tenía que decirte ya te lo he dicho.- Malfoy abandonó su actitud prepotente y recuperó la seriedad desprovista por completo de hostilidad. Harry resopló enfadado. Por supuesto que ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle. Era lo que ahora le carcomía por dentro.- Y veo que lo has estado pensando.

-¿De qué está hablando, Harry?- preguntó Ron, perplejo.

-De tonterías.- escupió mientras se daba la vuelta y emprendía camino.

-No tienes por qué ocultarlo, Potter.

Enfurecido se enfrentó a Malfoy y dio unos pasos hacia él. Cuando apenas estaba a unos palmos de distancia le susurró:

-No tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que estás hablando, Malfoy, así que te recomiendo que te calles. Y dile a tu padre o al jefe de tu padre que no me voy a dejar engañar con esas estúpidas indirectas, y mucho menos si vienen de ti, ¿me has entendido?

-No deben de ser tan estúpidas si te ponen tan nervioso, ¿no crees?- el rubio mantenía aquel tono serio y extrañamente razonable al que se había acogido cada vez que se encontraban.- ¿Crees que no sé adónde vas todas las tardes?

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Oh, por favor. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Este colegio es muy pequeño cuando un rumor lleva tu nombre. Además, soy prefecto y tengo la obligación de conocer los movimientos que hacen los estudiantes por los pasillos cuando no están en clase, ¿recuerdas?- Malfoy sonrió al ver cómo Harry permanecía en silencio.- Además tengo el dudoso placer de tenerte en la mayoría de las clases y te he visto hacer todos y cada uno de los hechizos que hemos dado hasta ahora.

-Parece que ocupo gran parte de tus pensamientos, Malfoy… me voy a ruborizar.

-Gajes del oficio.- dijo el slytherin con un gesto mezcla de desdén y resignación.

-Con la de cosas interesantes que hay en el mundo…- continuó Harry imprimiendo firmeza en su voz indicándole que por su bien más debería ocuparse en vigilar las baldosas del suelo que a él.

-Haces perfectamente bien todos los conjuros, Potter.

-Soy un estudiante aplicado.

-Y una mierda.- Malfoy sonrió.- Te están entrenando en secreto, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Oh, qué mal mientes, Potter.- Malfoy casi se echó a reír.- No te preocupes, no me has desvelado nada que no supiera.

-Pues si tanto sabes de mí, ¿por qué no te limitas a observarme en silencio y a distancia? Estas charlas que te da por tener últimamente me ponen enfermo.

-Tampoco son plato de mi gusto, créeme.- dijo Malfoy frunciendo el ceño. Hizo una pequeña pausa que recibió un bufido de Harry y un amago de marcharse, pero Malfoy llamó de nuevo su atención.- No te pienses que te estoy tratando de convencer de que cambies de bando o algo así. Ya te dije que no era una cuestión de bandos. Pero si quieres hablaré en tu idioma para que me entiendas. ¿Dejarías que tus estúpidos amigos sufrieran algún daño sabiendo que tienes el poder suficiente como para protegerlos?

-¿Qué buscas con una pregunta así?

-¿Lo harías?

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy. Conoces la respuesta.

-Entonces sabrás que no podrás mantenerlo en secreto mucho tiempo.

-¿Van a atacar Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron acercándose.

-Siempre que estés tú dentro, estúpido.- dijo Malfoy con desprecio.

-Si sabes algo ya estás hablando, hurón repugnante.- dijo el pelirrojo agarrándole por las solapas y empujándolo hacia la pared.

-Potter, deberías controlar a tus mascotas.

No hizo nada por evitarlo. De hecho lo hubiera hecho él mismo si hubiera estado en la posición de Ron. El pelirrojo le dio un puñetazo en la cara que derribó al slytherin al suelo. Le vieron limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano mientras se incorporaba.

-Bueno…- dijo con tranquilidad mientras miraba la sangre en la manga.- era previsible, ¿verdad Weasley?- entonces miró a Harry que aún le miraba con el ceño fruncido.- Aquella explosión Potter. ¿La recuerdas? No podrás ocultarlo para siempre. Me han contado que una vez la puerta se abre, no se vuelve a cerrar.

-Y seguro que contáis con ello, ¿verdad?

-Todo es cuestión de tiempo.

Harry miraba a Ron, que les miraba sin saber de qué estaban hablando tan misteriosamente. Sabía que después de aquello no tendría más remedio que contarle todo lo que le preocupaba. Sobre todo porque Malfoy parecía saber más que él mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera tantas cosas? Apenas le veía en las clases. Pero claro, su padre era uno de los favoritos de Voldemort. A saber lo que le habrían contado para que pudiera espiarle mejor.

-No creas todo lo que te cuentan, Malfoy.

-Eso ya lo veremos. El tiempo colocará a cada uno en su lugar.

-Cuenta con ello.- dijo con frialdad. Miró a Ron y ambos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon.

Cuando se aseguró de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos Ron estalló.

-¡Y ahora mismo me vas a explicar lo que significa toda esa mierda que te traes con Malfoy! ¿De acuerdo? - Harry no contestó en seguida. Siguió caminado con los puños apretados y los ojos furiosos.- ¡Eh! ¿Me has oído?

-Sí, te he oído.

-¿De qué estaba hablando entonces? Y no me des ninguna contestación tipo "No es nada" porque te has puesto muy nervioso, ¿vale? Él sabe algo.

-Sí, sabe demasiado.

-El qué.

Harry no contestó, sino que se paró en mitad del pasillo y miró su reloj. Llegaba tarde a la clase de Flitwick.

-Te lo contaré por la noche. Ahora me tengo que ir.

-Qué arte tienes para escaquearte, macho.- dijo Ron enfadado dándose la vuelta camino de la Torre de Gryffindor.

Harry se acercó a la puerta del aula, respiró hondo para calmarse y entró.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Harry, ¿qué te ocurre hoy?- preguntó la Profesora Green observándole con una mezcla de preocupación y severidad mientras se alejaba de lo que antaño fueran las mesas y las sillas del Aula de DCAO y que ahora constituían un montón humeante.

-Perdone, profesora.

-Vamos fuera. Coge tu capa.

Profesora y alumno fueron a los terrenos frente a las puertas del colegio. Hacía frío, pero había dejado de nevar. La nieve en el suelo crujía cuando la pisaban y nubes de vapor se levantaban de su respiración. Las luces mágicas que iluminaban el camino que llevaba de las puertas hasta los invernaderos les permitían ver por dónde iban, pues la noche era oscura como boca de lobo.

-Harry, ¿cuánto hace que dominaste la Perceptividad?

-Hace más de mes y medio, más o menos.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

-Que…- no sabía adónde llevaría aquella conversación. La profesora ya sabía todo lo que le estaba preguntando.-… que ya no siento constantemente la magia a mi alrededor.

-¿Y eso por qué es?

-Profesora, esto ya lo sabe…

-Dímelo.

-Porque mi magia y la magia a mi alrededor armonizan.

-Exacto. Tu magia y la de todo el colegio pueden fusionarse ahora. Aquella noche lo hicieron.- Harry sintió un escalofrío. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando su profesora.- ¿Por qué no lo has utilizado nunca?

-Porque no sé si podría controlarlo.

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Green mirándole con firmeza.- Lo controlas perfectamente pues has estado más de mes y medio manteniéndolo a raya. ¿Por qué no lo utilizas?- Harry desvió la mirada. Pero su profesora continuó.- Hoy has bajado la guardia y tus conjuros han doblado su potencia, pero aun así sigues sujetándolo. ¿Qué te da tanto miedo?

-¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en que lo utilice?- dijo exasperado al final.- No es tan sencillo, ¿vale? No sé si es bueno abusar de ello.

-¿Abusar? Pero si ni siquiera lo has intentado.- Harry miró con un atisbo de culpabilidad a su profesora. No había utilizado todo ese poder de forma activa, pero muchas veces se había embebido de él disfrutando de la sensación que le daba. El chico metió las manos en los bolsillos y le dio la espalda dando una patada a la gravilla del camino. La voz de Green le llegó a sus espaldas.- ¿Qué es lo que temes?

-Que no pueda controlarme y me convierta en algo parecido a Voldemort.- dijo en voz baja. Aun así la profesora le oyó.

-Por qué.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué es lo que crees que te volvería como él?

Harry había vuelto la cabeza hacia ella, pero volvió a dirigirla a las brillantes profundidades del lago semicongelado, que reflejaba las luces del castillo.

-El poder.

-¿Quieres ser como Voldemort?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!

-Entonces no lo serás.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Harry, escúchame. Ahora mismo vas a demostrarme lo que eres capaz de hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero profesora…

-No hay peros que valgan.- dijo la mujer acercándose a él. Le cogió el brazo donde tenía la varita y lo alzó hasta ponerlo a la altura del pecho del muchacho y le hizo ponerse frente al lago helado.- Descongélalo.

-¿Qué?

-Conoces el hechizo, Harry, vamos.

-¡El lago entero! ¡Debe de tener casi un kilómetro cuadrado!

-Sí, casi.- asintió le profesora.- Pero por el medio no está congelado, ¿ves?- dijo señalando un punto lejano por el que de cuando en cuando asomaban los tentáculos del calamar gigante.- Ya sabes, giro de la varita en contra de las agujas del reloj, dos balanceos y deslizamiento horizontal en dirección a…

-Conozco el hechizo.- cortó el chico.

-Pues hazlo.

Harry se debatía en su interior. Por un lado quería hacerlo, quería volver a sentir todo aquel poder en cada célula de su ser y hacer que hiciera su voluntad. Nada podía superar aquella sensación. Pero precisamente por eso tenía miedo de hacerlo. _"Una vez la puerta se abre, no se vuelve a cerrar"._ ¿Y si no podía volver a controlarlo? ¿Y si provocaba que cayera en la tentación cada vez más a menudo hasta que ya no pudiera estar sin aquella sensación? ¿Y si llegaba un momento en que lo único que quisiera sería seguir sintiéndolo y cada vez más… como Voldemort?

Sintió cómo las manos de la profesora se ponían en sus hombros.

-No tienes por qué creer que el poder te dominará, Harry. Nunca lo ha hecho y si no quieres que ocurra, nunca lo hará. Dumbledore dice algo muy sabio: Son las decisiones que tomamos y no nuestras habilidades…

-… las que dicen cómo somos.- concluyó Harry asintiendo.

-Debes creer en ti mismo y en tus convicciones más profundas.

Harry suspiró y volvió a asentir. Alzó la varita y la profesora se apartó. Harry dejó que la perceptividad calara en él lentamente. La conexión entre su magia y la del colegio se hizo cada vez más evidente. Cada instante que pasaba sentía que el calorcillo de la magia dentro de él se movía cada vez más deprisa. Su corazón empezó a acompasarse con el latido del colegio y la sensación de vacío llegó y se fue en una rápida sucesión.

Respiró hondo para prepararse para recibir la sacudida vertiginosa del inmenso poder del colegio. Sentía que la conexión mágica se acercaba a él desde el infinito a gran velocidad… sólo un segundo más y…

Una especie de brisa cálida le revolvió el pelo cuando la magia llenó cada partícula de su ser. De nuevo la sensación de tener la capacidad de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera le invadió, pero su atención se dirigió al lago y a los casi mil metros cuadrados de superficie helada que eran su objetivo. Movió su varita como dictaba el hechizo y murmuró:

-"Borea igne"

Una luz tornasolada entre azules, verdes y púrpuras salió de su varita en dirección a la vasta superficie de hielo. En seguida la luz cubrió todo el lago iluminando todo el perímetro de orilla. El lago brilló con luz propia durante unos segundos y después la luz remitió y desapareció difuminada por el aire frío.

El lago aparecía tan líquido como en plena primavera. A lo lejos oyeron los chapoteos agradecidos del calamar.

Harry suspiró siendo muy consciente de que aún controlaba toda aquella magia. La sensación era demasiado poderosa como para dejarla ir. Harry frunció el ceño. Esto era lo que quería haber evitado. No quería utilizarlo porque temía algo así.

-¿Satisfecha?

-No, aún no.- Harry la miró. La mujer le miraba con algo parecido a la expectación.- Ahora tienes que devolver la magia al colegio.

Harry cerró los ojos muy fuertemente. Debía hacerlo, lo sabía, pero no quería provocar el pánico con otra explosión. Sabía que debería apelar a toda su voluntad.

Sintió que se arrancaba el corazón cuando obligó a la magia de Hogwarts a salir de él. Su propia magia tiraba de ella como parte de sí misma. Pero al final lo consiguió. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que se había llevado una mano al pecho y jadeaba levemente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Por favor, no me haga repetirlo. No creo que pueda separarme de esa magia tan fácilmente en el futuro.- Harry ya se había recuperado y miraba a la profesora con seriedad y franqueza.- No me haga repetirlo, por favor.

-No lo haré.- aseguró la profesora.- Pero has de ser muy consciente de que tarde o temprano tendrás que volver a tomarla.

Harry no contestó. Asintió y se marchó. Sabía muy bien que tendría que convocar toda esa magia en algún momento, pero… también sabía que la próxima vez que lo hiciera no sería capaz de devolverla. La magia que mantenía prácticamente en pie aquel castillo se quedaría dentro de él para siempre. Mientras subía las escaleras hacia la Torre de Gryffindor se llevó una mano al pecho, al corazón. Había sido horrible. Como si alguien le hubiera estrujado el alma con sus manos mientras le arrancaban el aire de los pulmones. Si sentía eso ahora, ¿qué pasaría dentro de un tiempo?

Le mataría.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común sus dos amigos de siempre estaban esperándole. Le habían subido la cena, como siempre, pero no se dijeron nada. Harry sabía que estaban resentidos. Ron debía haberle contado todo a Hermione y también se había enfadado. Los tres esperaron a que la Sala Común se vaciara y un par de horas después se quedaron solos.

Hermione estaba sentada en un sillón con un libro sobre sus piernas cruzadas y Ron, a su lado, jugueteaba con Crookshanks, que se había vuelto muy cariñoso con él desde que salía con su dueña. Harry recogió lo que le sobró de comida y lo puso en una esquina de la mesa confiando en que, como siempre, desapareciera a la mañana siguiente. Suspiró y se sentó en un sillón frente a ellos. Ambos le miraron con tranquilidad. Hermione dejó el libro a un lado y Ron dejó de prestar atención al gato que decidió tumbársele encima y observar. El silencio era incómodo.

-¿Por dónde queréis que empiece?

-Por el principio.- dijo Ron secamente.

-Ron…- advirtió Hermione en voz baja mientras le cogía una mano para que le dejara a ella esos primeros momentos.- Harry, ¿qué ocurre? ¿De qué hablaba Malfoy?

Harry suspiró y les contó todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza desde la primera vez que había tenido la magia de Hogwarts en él hasta lo que había ocurrido aquella noche y lo que ahora le preocupaba.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?- preguntó la chica en tono dolido.- Al final nos daríamos cuenta. ¡Se dio cuenta Ron, por favor!

Harry sonrió sintiéndose culpable. Ron se había limitado a sacarle la lengua a la chica. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Me daba vergüenza.

-¿De nosotros?

-De mí mismo.- les miró sin saber muy bien como explicarlo.- Me avergüenzo de pensar en que puedo llegar a ser algo que odio y que el camino a ello sea tan fácil y tan…

-Tan qué…- dijo Ron cauto.

-… atractivo.- dijo Harry al final llevándose las manos a la cara.

No podía mirarles a la cara después de haber dicho algo así. Quiso desaparecer absorbido por aquel sillón. Que nadie volviera a ver a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió para desear convertirse en su enemigo en lo más profundo de su alma. Era tal la vergüenza que sentía que deseó tenerse enfrente y darse una paliza.

No tenía derecho a aceptar la proposición de Tonks. No era digno de confianza. Ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos, allí presentes, se merecían que alguien como él, tan peligroso para ellos, les causara tantos problemas. Por él habían atacado el colegio, porque eran amigos suyos. Todo por su culpa. Dos de los hermanos de Ron habían muerto por su culpa. Decenas de personas habían muerto por su culpa. Y ahora él los traicionaba. En el fondo les estaba traicionando. Dijera lo que dijera Malfoy, sí había intentando cambiarle de bando. Nunca ayudaría a Voldemort, pero quizá se convirtiera en otro Voldemort, pero en el bando de los "buenos". ¿Mal contra Peor?

Se incorporó de un salto y cuidando mucho de no mirar a sus amigos, cogió la capa y se fue. No quería verlos. No tenía valor para seguir estando con ellos y seguir siendo tan dolorosamente consciente de sus pensamientos. Deseó poder cerrar los ojos y descubrir, al abrirlos, que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Se sentó en la fría piedra de la Torre de Astronomía arrebujándose en la capa. El frío era terrible. Calculó unos 10 grados bajo cero como mínimo, pero no le importaba. Echaba de menos a sus padres y a Kate. Incluso a la mala copia de Sirius que había conocido. A ellos podría contarles todo lo que le pasaba sin sentirse tan mal. Suspiró. No sabía cómo volver y ni siquiera sabía si al hacerlo, no acabaría en cualquier otra realidad. Les echaba mucho, mucho de menos.

Se sentía muy solo.

Una ráfaga de viento helado se llevó una lágrima solitaria que había osado abandonar sus distantes ojos verdes. Se descubrió pensando si alguna vez Voldemort había llegado a preguntarse cosas como si estaba haciendo lo correcto, o siquiera si se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Aunque ahora era evidente que no le importaban lo más mínimo, una vez, alguna vez, tuvo que importarle. Mató a su padre y a sus abuelos, ¿no? Ellos le habían abandonado. ¿Se sentía dolido, vacío? Esos eran sentimientos humanos y, aunque reaccionó después como el psicópata que era, los había sentido.

Voldemort también se habría sentido solo. Toda la crueldad con la que actuaba, toda la locura de sus actos, la frialdad de su voz, su absoluto pavor a la muerte… Todo era una máscara. Harry ahora se daba cuenta porque él estaba en el punto en el que su propia máscara aún por definir, se empezaba a alzar delante de él. Sería decisión suya dejar que se alzara del todo o derribarla. Tom Riddle no lo había hecho. La había esgrimido como un escudo ante el mundo. "Voldemort" es su máscara. Todo lo que hacía que aquel nombre fuera temido era todo lo que Tom Riddle se había empeñado en mostrar. Quería que la gente viera lo fuerte que era, lo seguro que caminaba, la determinación de sus pasos en cada cosa que hacía. Se había elevado como líder sólo para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía ser invulnerable…

… cuando realmente lo único que hacía era sufrir.

¿Por qué pensaba en todo esto? No quería ser como Voldemort, pero cada vez veía más similitudes entre aquel hombre y él. Eran muy parecidos en realidad, y eso le aterraba. Le aterraba pensar que su destino era matarse a sí mismo en cierto modo. Voldemort le eligió porque se vio a sí mismo en él…

Una sombra apareció en el umbral de la puerta que daba a las escaleras de bajada de la torre. Aunque no podía verle la cara en la oscuridad sabía, por la magia que desprendía, que era Draco Malfoy. No se movió, aunque sabía muy bien que le había visto. El slytherin se acercó a uno de los bordes de la Torre y miró los terrenos. Harry siguió callado e inmóvil, esperando a que el inoportuno prefecto decidiera soltar alguna de sus perlas. Sabía que le había seguido hasta allí para algo. Últimamente Malfoy siempre tenía ganas de charlar.

Harry decidió que él no tenía ganas y se incorporó para marcharse.

-Potter, quería hablar contigo.- lo dijo con una voz muy normal, lejos del desprecio que caracterizaba su tono habitual.

-Yo no.- Harry agarró el picaporte de la puerta y entonces sintió que le cogían el brazo. Se volvió molesto.- Suéltame. Ya has hablado suficiente.

Malfoy no le soltó. Harry se sacudió su mano y quedó libre. Abrió un poco la puerta mientras seguía mirando al slytherin.

-Esto es lo que querían.- dijo Malfoy con un punto de tristeza en la voz. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué nuevo engaño preparaba?- Nos manejan como a marionetas y lo han logrado.

-No quiero escucharte.- Harry se volvió y abrió más la puerta. La luz del pasillo iluminó a los dos estudiantes mientras el gryffindor empezaba a bajar los escalones con rapidez.

-¡Potter!- llamó Malfoy desde la puerta. El viento movía su capa cuando Harry alzó la mirada.- Aún estamos a tiempo de cortar los hilos.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Harry en mitad de la estrecha escalinata.- ¿Y qué hilos son los que te manejan?

-Aunque no lo creas, los mismos que a ti.

Quizá fuera el tono nuevo para él con el que le hablaba, o la pesada melancolía que había llenado su corazón momentos antes, pero creyó ver algo de verdad en aquellas palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te han hablado alguna vez del destino, Potter?- por supuesto que sí. Una profecía lo había prefijado hacía casi 17 años.- Porque a mí sí, y ya estoy harto.

-¿A qué se debe este cambio?- preguntó Harry.- ¿Por qué ahora, después de 6 años, te da por hacerte el simpático? ¿Qué quieres en realidad?

-Creo que aún podemos decidir nuestras propias vidas.- dijo Malfoy.- Conozco la existencia de una profecía que te relaciona con el Señor Oscuro. En mi caso no hay profecía, sino un apellido. Ambos parecen tan inevitables como la muerte, ¿verdad?

-¿Adónde quieres llegar?

-¿Qué pasaría si los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts cuya fama de enemigos ha traspasado los muros de este castillo dejaran a un lado las diferencias?

-¿Traicionarías a tus padres y a Voldemort?- preguntó Harry escéptico mientras observaba con cierta sorna el estremecimiento de Malfoy al nombrar al Lord.

-Llevo traicionándoles en mi mente desde hace años.

-Pero les haces el trabajo sucio.- replicó Harry.

-Sí, ésa es mi función en todo esto.- dijo Malfoy entrando en la escalera y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Harry se quedó callado un momento. Después negó con la cabeza y bajó unos cuantos escalones. No quería seguir escuchándole. No quería compadecerse de él. No quería fiarse de él.- ¿Cuál es tu función? ¿Cuál es tu papel en este guión que han escrito otros?

Harry se paró. Oyó los pasos de Malfoy bajando los escalones detrás de él.

-¿Qué buscas con todo esto?- preguntó Harry volviéndose.

-Ser consecuente conmigo mismo, aunque sea por una vez en la vida.

Harry se quedó helado. La profesora Green le había hablado de aquello. Ser consecuente con uno mismo… No lo había entendido entonces, pero ahora, cuando se había estado preguntando hasta qué punto era como Voldemort, empezaba a entenderlo. Malfoy ahora le confesaba que estaría dispuesto a romper con todo por ser consecuente.

"_-¿A qué se refiere?_

_-A que hay que ser consecuente con uno mismo.- contestó la maestra con un suspiro.- Y a veces no hay cosa más difícil en este mundo que eso."_

Ser consecuente significaba dejar de mentirse a sí mismo, seguir lo que tu propio interior te dictaba al margen de lo que las circunstancias te obligaban. Él se avergonzaba de sí mismo porque no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Y Malfoy ahora estaba allí, delante de él, a apenas tres escalones de distancia, mirándole con franqueza, pidiéndole que toda aquella enemistad fraguada a través de los años y las heridas terminase. Había sido fuerte para atreverse a decírselo a pesar de todo.

Ser consecuente significaba hacer lo correcto para uno mismo, para hacer que el único juez verdadero de nuestras vidas no nos declare culpable por perjurio. No había nada más triste que mentirse a sí mismo, que convencerse a sí mismo de algo que no era cierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría Malfoy rumiando todo eso? Aquel verano Harry había llevado a su padre a Azcabán. Estaba pidiendo una tregua e incluso una alianza a la persona que había llevado a su padre a la cárcel. ¿Hasta qué punto Draco Malfoy detestaba a su familia? Pero…

… era Draco Malfoy. Había crecido odiándole. Olvidar todo aquello no era sencillo y aún desconfiaba. No, aún no podía confiar en él. Se dio la vuelta, llegó al rellano y se fue, dejando a Malfoy en aquellas escaleras.

Debería darle pruebas verdaderas, algo más que palabras, una garantía.

Si había algo que tenía ese muchacho era la habilidad de convencer a las mismísimas piedras para que flotaran en el agua sólo con pedírselo. Harry era muy consciente de ello y no quería caer en la trampa. No podía confiar en alguien tan manipulador que además se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible durante los últimos 6 años de su vida. Sería una irresponsabilidad. Después de lo de Sirius no volvería a actuar tan precipitadamente. No pondría a nadie en peligro por una decisión tomada a la ligera.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se acostó en silencio para no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Cuando dejaba las gafas en la mesilla la voz de Ron le llegó en forma de susurro.

-Harry.- las cortinas del dosel de su cama se corrieron. Ron levantaba su varita iluminada frente a él. El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama y bajó la varita. La débil luz les permitía verse las caras, pero poco más, y para Harry, sin las gafas, menos.- ¿Por qué te has ido así antes?

El moreno desvió la mirada.

-No podía estar aquí, con vosotros… me sentía y me siento culpable.

-No tienes por qué…

-¿Cómo que no?- Harry había alzado la voz sin querer y se calló en seguida. Después, en voz más baja continuó.- Después de todo lo que habéis sufrido por mi culpa ahora voy yo y, ¿qué? No puedo asegurarte que no me convierta en algo como Voldemort. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Sabes lo que es tener la posibilidad de convertirte en lo que más odias más cerca que cualquier otra cosa?

-No, no lo sé, pero no creo que lo hagas.

-Confías demasiado en mí.

-Confío en ti, simplemente.- Ron le miró a los ojos, aunque Harry sólo podía intuir los bordes de las pupilas de su amigo.- No eres como Quien Tú Sabes. No te convertirás en alguien como él porque no quieres. ¿No te oyes o qué? Mira lo rayado que estás ahora.

Harry suspiró.

-Malfoy me ha ofrecido una alianza.

-¿¡Qué!?- Harry miró alterado a Ron, que había alzado muchísimo la voz. Oyeron revolverse a alguien en la cama y después el silencio. Cuando todo se hubo calmado Ron volvió a hablar cuidando mucho el volumen.- ¿Estás de broma? ¡Le habrás dicho que no, por supuesto!

-La verdad es que no le he dicho nada.

-¿Cómo?- Ron parecía al borde del colapso.- Ese imbécil es un mentiroso nato, tío. ¿No te habrá engañado? ¿Qué te ha dicho para que…?

-No me fío de él, Ron, así que tranquilízate.- cortó el moreno.

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que te dejaras engatusar…- dijo Ron más tranquilo.- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Muchas cosas…- Harry le hizo un breve resumen y meneó la cabeza.- La verdad es que si está mintiendo hay que reconocerle que lo hace muy bien.

-Es muy retorcido.- dijo Ron con el odio impregnando cada sílaba.- Sabe lo suficiente como para imaginarse tus puntos débiles y atacarte por ahí. Quiere que bajes la guardia y atacarte por la espalda. No debes confiar en él.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces porqué te lo estás planteando.- Harry miró a su amigo que le estaba dedicando una expresión de firmeza inusitada.

-No lo sé.- Harry suspiró.- Pero no te preocupes. No pienso hacer nada con respecto a él a menos que esté muy, muy seguro.

-Con Malfoy nunca se puede estar seguro de nada excepto de que es un mal bicho.- decretó Ron.- Nada bueno puede salir de un Malfoy. Recuérdalo.

Ron se incorporó, le hizo un gesto de advertencia con un dedo, le dio las buenas noches y se metió en su propia cama. La oscuridad les envolvió de nuevo. Harry se tumbó aún con los ojos abiertos. _"Nada bueno puede salir de un Malfoy"_... ¿Era aquello de lo que le había hablado el slytherin? Llamarse Malfoy tenía sus consecuencias. Era como una marca de fuego que le marcaba tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo y no podía huir de ello ni de lo que suponía. Él tampoco podía huir de su marca en forma de rayo.

Eran marcas dejadas allí por otras personas. Destinos fijados sin tenerlos en cuenta y hasta ahora habían seguido sus papeles al pie de la letra. Quizá Malfoy tuviera razón. Como marionetas lo habían hecho muy bien.

¿Qué pasaría si ahora decidieran rescribir el guión?

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno... ejem... ahora es cuando saco la espada de cortar cerebros y os hago la pregunta del millón:

¿Sois sinceros con vosotros mismos siempre o dejáis que una pequeña película de hipocresía empañe vuestra conciencia? Cuidado. No es malo contestar lo segundo. ¿Quién es absolutamente consecuente? Creo que nadie, pero, ¿hasta qué punto lo sois?

Venga, chicos y chicas, a ver quién da la contestación más sincera. ¡¡Y un besazo a todos!!


	8. La brisa que se hizo viento

¡¡Hola!!

Aquí viene el primer capi editado por (tatacháaaaaaaaaan) Jarlaxe-Bregan y Nesssa, mis dos duendecillos que me pegan collejitas cariñosas (o eso espero) de vez en cuando. ¡A ver qué os parece! Y ahora, las contestaciones:

**Nesssa**: Gran respuesta, chiquilla, gran respuesta. Muy valiente. Lo que te he entendido es que al final decides quién quieres ser a través de tu actitud, independientemente de que le guste a todo el mundo o no. Muy valiente. ¡Te felicito!

**Eva Vidal**: mujer... tanto como Freud... sinceramente, no me veo con basrbita de chivo (jejeje, es coña). Dí que sí, espontánea, como la vida misma. Así me gusta, un saquito de emociones. La gente como tú siempre me da mucha más confianza. Por lo de Malfoy que me dices... pos no, no lo sabía... (qué cosas, ¿no?)

**Bole**: ya, ya puedes dejar de comerte las uñas, ya está, ya pasó... jeje. No creo que se unan y se carguen a Dumbledore, cielo, pero bueno, ya veremos cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos, que nunca se sabe. ¡Me encanta que te guste el fic! Como dicen que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas....

**Lady Kenobi**: ¡Hola wapa! Lo primero que dices... lo suscribo por completo, que lo sepas. A tí mismo no puedes engañarte y eso algo terrible por que no puedes huir de tí mismo... aunque a veces lo desees. (suspirito... pues sí, son preguntas para pensar largo y tendido... A ver quién me manda a mí meterme en estos berenjenales...)

**FOXTERL**: Cosas traídas por lo pelos... ¿por ejemplo? Dímelas, me interesan mucho, en serio. Y tus respuestas a la preguntas son muy interesantes. Sobre todo por lo de la "lucha contra la película de hipocresía". Me ha gustado mucho, en serio, por que supone una automanipulación para ser mejor persona... Pero no creo que eso te haga un mentiroso compulsivo. Si te esfuerzas en tener mejores pensamientos al final se harán parte de tí y si son buenos y se convierten en la guía de tus acciones, felicidades, porque actuarás según tus pensamientos y a demás actuarás bien. Cierto, no serán tus pensamientos originales, pero las personas cambian. Y a la vuelta de rosca he de decir que esa película, queramos o no, ante los extraños, brillará con luz propia. Ante la gente con la que tenemos más confianza mucho menos. Qué sería del refrán "La confianza da asco"...

**Marlenn**: Sí que te he visto. Yo leo todos los revs. Son lo que más ilusión me hace. Y si además me dices que te gusta lo que hago mejor que mejor. No sabes lo contenta que me pongo (en realidad se me pone la sonrisa estúpida como si estuviera medio drogada). Por lo que contestas de la "pregunta", estoy de aucerdo contigo. Siempre hay, aunque sea un rinconcito, a la que le echamos una capa de barniz de vez en cuando para que no apeste demasiado. Algo así como el retrato cubierto y escondido de Dorian Grey.

**Lucumbus**: Jejeje, me has pillado, jeje.Bueno, aquí va mi respuesta a mi propia terrible pregunta (para que no se diga **: P** ) : Pues verás, yo soy consecuente a medida que me voy dando golpes en la vida. La última vez estuve muy, muy rayada y muy deprimida sólo porque me empeñaba en ir con una gente con la que no conectaba nada sólo porque era lo "normal". Lo pasé muy mal porque me daba vergüenza admitir que las cosas "normales" no me gustaban. Cosas como "No soy normal" o "Soy rara" o "¿Tengo algún problema de adaptación social?" ¡¡¡Por dios!!! Imagínate el nivel de rayada mental al que llegué. Así que a partir de ese momento me prometí a mí misma que nunca volvería a hacer eso y lucharía para que el primer pensamento que me viniera a la mente después de cualquier cosa que me pasara, fuera un pensamiento o una idea correcta, que no me diera vergüenza si alguien me leyera la mente. Pero claro, en un mundo basado en la hipocresía es muy difícil vivir si no te unes al juego, así que soy todo lo "relaciones públicas" que hay que ser cuando estoy con gente que no me importa. Aunque como pillo confianza en seguida tengo mucho peligro porque tiendo a ser demasiado... sincera, a veces. Así que, ¿soy consecuente? En la intimidad y para conmigo, cada vez más. Con el mundo cruel y hostil, soy una hipócrita de mierda. Joe, cómo me enrollo. Así se te quitan las ganas de rebotarme mis preguntas **; P .**

**Miranda Evans**: ¡Hola wapa! Sí, bueno, es difícil ver hasta qué punto se es o no consecuente. No hay ningún termómetro que lo mida... aunque no sé yo si querría tener un termómetro de esos. Podría ser terrible.

**Remus-Lupin-Black-Drakg**: Aquí tienes la nueva actualización. ¡Un besote!

**Cocojajas**: ¿Tú? ¿Borde? ¡Anda ya...! Con lo que me río contigo. Pero sí, lo admito, hay gente que se merece todo hachazo posible (lo mejor es cuando te levantas con el sarcasmo subido... es muy divertido, pero peligroso... puede haber muestras de hostilidad violenta y claro...). Además hay mucho estúpido suelto por el mundo, aí que dí que sí.... OT: Ahora estoy combinando los fics a los que estoy enganchada dentro de esta página y el manga Karekano que me presta un amigo mío. Pero como estoy tan liada con trabajos y demás... ains... Ya me contarás cómo es. Una amiga me ha hablado de ERAGON (o algo así) y me dice que es en plan Harry Potter, pero con dragones que hablan... o algo así, vaya.

**Sacralo**: Oh... vaya, gracias! ¡Espero que este también te guste!

**Lynn Kadyarse**: ¡Hola wapa! ¡Cuánto tiempo! No sabes lo de acuerdo que estoy contigo. No siempre se puede ser totalmente sincera. Si no, nadie duraría en su pusto de trabajo más de dos días... Y sinceramente, a mi me pasa un poco lo mismo con aquello de ir con la verdad por delante... anda que no me han dado tortas por ello. Pero al final lo único que queda es tu honradez, o por lo menos es lo que yo creo... pero es una opinión personal, que conste...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**La brisa que se hizo viento**

"_¿Dónde está el punto límite del ser humano? ¿Desde qué acto, palabra o momento se puede decir "Ha sido suficiente"? Nunca digas "No podré hacerlo" mientras no lo hayas hecho y nunca digas "No podría soportarlo" hasta que no lo hayas soportado. _

_Te llevarías una grata sorpresa si esperaras a ver qué pasa."_

_Vida y muerte de un héroe moderno._ Horace Kirkpatrick.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El tiempo fluyó como agua entre los dedos… o más bien parecía huir hacia delante como si le persiguiera un dragón enloquecido…

¿Pero a quién quería engañar?

Una vez uno conocía los secretos de la relatividad temporal pensar en semejantes metáforas era una estupidez y, por irónico que pareciera, una pérdida de tiempo.

Pues sí, las Navidades pasaron con la velocidad con la que pasan los periodos de tiempo de asueto y relax. Sus clases no se habían suspendido por las fiestas, pero sin tener las asignaturas normales por la mañana, se las tomaba con más filosofía. Casi se alegraba de tenerlas. Le parecía que tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

Además, el castillo se había vaciado casi por completo. Era deprimente pasear por sus pasillos e incluso bajar al Comedor brillantemente decorado era desalentador. El viento silbaba helado por los rincones y ni una sola voz se oía por ninguna parte. Muy pocos estudiantes, además de ellos, se quedaron en el castillo. Todos los padres querían pasar las Navidades con sus hijos. En la calma relativa en la que se vivía, nadie sabía cuándo estallaría todo ni si estarían todos para las próximas vacaciones escolares.

Cuando las vacaciones acabaron y los corredores de piedra volvieron a llenarse con los estudiantes que iban y venían, supo que volvía el ajetreo, volvían las preocupaciones y volvía la rutina.

Una tarde de mediados de Enero, Hermione bajó de su cuarto hecha una furia en dirección a Harry. El chico, que la veía venir de lejos no pudo evitar el impulso casi instintivo de encogerse ante la ira que desprendía su amiga.

-¿Qué he hecho?- musitó cuando la chica se acercaba.

-¡Toma!- Hermione le cogió una mano y le dejó el espejo de doble cara envuelto en el pañuelo que le dio Lupin. Después, en un susurro muy tenso le dijo.- Y le dices a tu amigo Remus Lupin que muchas gracias por nada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó alarmado por la manera en que había mencionado al antiguo profesor.

-¿No va y me dice que deje de molestarle?- dijo la chica en un tono demasiado alto para cualquier oído medio.- ¡Molestarle! ¡Sólo porque le he llamado unas cuantas veces para que me contase algo de… ya sabes! ¡Si me hubiera dicho algo en cada una de esas llamadas hubiera dejado de "molestarle" hace tiempo, pero lo único que hacía era darme excusas! Así que hoy me he puesto firme.- Hermione pareció titubear. Era evidente que la idea de "ponerse firme" frente a un antiguo profesor era algo cercano al pecado capital.- ¡Y me dice que deje de molestarle! ¡Menuda desfachatez! Y lo peor de todo es que ha retomado la actitud condescendiente de "Sí, venga, sí, chiquitina" de aquella vez en… allí. Y claro…- Hermione volvió a titubear.- he perdido los nervios y le he… colgado.

No parecía muy segura de utilizar un término telefónico muggle para referirse a "cortar la comunicación mediante un espejo mágico", pero pareció decidirse un instante después reafirmando la mirada de justa indignación que dedicaba a Harry. El chico alzó una ceja.

-¿Y te extraña?- Hermione parecía que iba a volver a estallar, pero lo pensó mejor.

-No, la verdad es que no. Pero pensé que igual él… Bueno, siempre ha sido un hombre muy razonable y, en fin, no nos pueden tener así de incomunicados siempre.

-Oh, si es lo que se proponen lo harán.- afirmó Harry asintiendo con energía.- El padre de Ron me dijo que toda la información que conseguíamos la convertíamos en un peligro mortal para nosotros.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ron?- preguntó la chica dándose cuenta de la ausencia del pelirrojo.

-Haciendo la ronda de los pasillos.- Hermione asintió y miró su reloj. Su turno empezaría en un par de horas.

-En todo caso deberían contarnos algo.- continuó la chica.- Es lo justo, ¿no? Somos los primeros interesados en saber lo que está pasando.

Harry no contestó en seguida. Él podía acceder a una fuente de información bastante fiable. Tonks. Pero no sabía si debía hacerlo. Pedirle información sería obligarla a desobedecer órdenes directas, pero también era cierto que no estaba poniéndola en peligro. Sólo una reprimenda si se enteraban Lupin o el Señor Weasley…

-Hay un modo.- dijo tímidamente. Hermione le taladró con la mirada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Tonks. Me…- dudaba en contarle lo que habían hablado aquella noche.- me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda que la llamara.

-¿Cómo?

-Por el espejo.

-Pero contestará Lupin y después de lo de antes…

-Sí… se mosquearía.- Harry asintió.- Esperaremos unos días y le llamaré.

Pero habían subestimado la suspicacia de Lupin. La tremenda campaña de acoso y derribo que Hermione había desplegado en Navidades había elevado el sentido de la suspicacia del licántropo hasta niveles inconcebibles. Desde la primera frase Harry supo que sería muy peligroso hablar de nada peliagudo por aquel espejo.

-Bueno… y ¿qué tal?- dijo Lupin examinando cada esquinita del cristal del espejo. Harry sabía que estaba buscando a Hermione, que estaba enfrente suya y más callada que un muro. Ron estaba sentado en la cama de Harry y Harry en la suya. Hermione no podía estarse quieta, pero por lo menos se quedaba fuera del campo de visión del espejo.

-Bien. Oiga, ¿qué está buscando?- lo sabía perfectamente, pero quería darle la vuelta a la situación de alguna manera.

-A Hermione.- dijo el licántropo mirándole directamente.- Seguro que está allí, ¿verdad?

-Pero profesor, estoy en el dormitorio de los chicos…

-Harry, por favor, que yo estuve en esos dormitorios también y no me he olvidado.- dijo Lupin enarcando las cejas y mirándole con obviedad. Inmediatamente Hermione empezó a mover los brazos indicándole que le diera el espejo.

-Hola, profesor.

-Hermione, ya sabes que no te voy a contar nada de…

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Harry, que espiaba por encima del hombro de la chica vio cómo Lupin enarcaba una ceja desconfiado.

-¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Es…- Hermione se ruborizó. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de perplejidad.- Es que… ¿no está Tonks?

-Mmmhhh…- Lupin parecía a la vez indeciso y turbado.- No serán por casualidad cosas de chicas, ¿no?

Harry dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás alejándose de Hermione. Volvió a mirar a Ron que, ésta vez, miraba a la chica con mucha atención y algo de nerviosismo.

-Pues sí.

-Ya… ¿y con la de chicas que hay en el colegio no…?- Hermione negó con la cabeza ruborizándose más si cabe. Harry se asombró de la increíble interpretación de su amiga.- ¿Y alguna profesora?

-Ah, claro, ya me veo yo delante de la Profesora McGonagall diciéndole que…- Hermione se cortó con un titubeo magistral.- ¿De verdad que no está Tonks?

-Pues no, ahora no.- Lupin miraba de una manera un tanto aprensiva a la chica.- Pero si quieres le digo que se comunique contigo por este espejo cuando llegue.

-Me haría un gran favor.- dijo agradecida.

-¿Y para esto os vais al dormitorio de los chicos?- preguntó extrañado el hombre.

-Compréndalo, aquí hay más… intimidad. Allí abajo hay mucha gente y como tuvimos aquella… discusión, pues…

-Una discusión presupone que las dos partes participen… y sólo recuerdo tus gritos…

-Disculpe. Me porté fatal.

-Tranquila. Te comprendo. Pero no os preocupéis, ¿vale? Es por vuestro bien.

-Claro, lo entendemos.

-Muy bien. Entonces cuando llegue Tonks se lo digo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, cuanto antes mejor.

-Ya… bueno. Hasta pronto.

La imagen desapareció y el espejo reflejó la cara satisfecha de Hermione y la mirada de admiración profunda de Harry.

-Hermione, has estado estupenda.

-Me ha salido bien, ¿eh?- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Ron.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas de chicas?- preguntó el pelirrojo aún un tanto perplejo.

-Oh, era una coartada, nada más.- Hermione captó las miradas de aprensión de los dos amigos.- Pero bueno, tampoco es para tanto. Puede ser cualquier tontería, desde la regla a unos granitos o lo que sea.

-Pero no te pasa nada, ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar Ron.

-Pues una de ellas cada mes, si tanto te interesa.- dijo la chica empezando a hartarse. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.- De verdad, los hombres os comportáis como idiotas cuando oís hablar de estos temas.

Y salió. Después Ron miró a Harry y dijo:

-Dice Fred que no deberíamos fiarnos de nadie que pueda sangrar durante una semana y no muera.

-Argh…

-Aunque claro, también es Fred el que dice que las pirámides las construyeron unos cangrejos de río gigantes que un mago de la antigüedad encantó para tardar menos en hacerlas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Bien, señor Potter, creo que ha llegado el momento de empezar con la animagia.- dijo la Profesora McGonagall aquella tarde.- Por fin nos hemos puesto al día con el temario y a fecha de hoy se puede decir que ya ha superado el 6º curso. La animagia se da teóricamente en 7º, pero sólo los que se someten al examen del ministerio y son censados correctamente pueden utilizar esa habilidad abiertamente.

Harry asintió. Tenía una amplia experiencia con la animagia ajena.

-El animal en el que se convierte el mago no se elige así como así.- continuó la maestra.- El animal en el que cada animago se transforma está muy relacionado con el carácter del mago.

Harry no replicó, aunque se quedó pensando en qué parte de la personalidad de Rita Skeeter estaba el escarabajo pelotero… como no fuera en su manía de hurgar entre la mier…

-¿Me ha entendido, señor Potter?

**-**Sí, sí…

-Como decía, ese animal en el que usted se convierta dirá mucho de su personalidad. Cuando se transforme deberá pensar muy intensamente en ese animal.

-Pero aún no sé cuál es.

-No me interrumpa y verá como se acaba enterando al final.- dijo cortante la profesora. Harry pensó que aquel día su profesora estaba un poco tensa.- No, aún no conoce el animal de su forma animaga. Hay métodos para saberlo, por supuesto. Están los viajes oníricos, por ejemplo, pero incluyen una ingesta abusiva de alucinógenos y no me parece apropiado. También se dan casos de animagia espontánea. El mago empieza a desarrollar rasgos del animal durante breves periodos de tiempo. Usted, ¿ha tenido algún episodio de semitransformación?

-No, que yo sepa.

-Bien, hay más métodos. Pero todos ellos están en los libros que hoy tendrá que asimilar, así que no me detendré más tiempo en ello. Están allí, sobre la mesa. Ya sabe lo que hacer.

Harry miró los libros. Eran tres, pero abultaban como siete. Suspiró y uno a uno fueron introducidos a presión en su cerebro gracias al Avénsita Mentis. Apenas 10 minutos después ya había terminado. Había superado los mareos, pero la sensación de que el cerebro había tomado vida propia seguía siendo la misma. Se volvió a su profesora y esperó.

-Bien, en su caso, ¿cuál es el mejor método?

-Creo que el de la magnetita.- McGonagall asintió y abrió un cajón. Sacó una hoja de papel blanco y un frasquito lleno de un polvo negruzco. Entonces echó un poco de aquel polvo en el folio y lo colocó en la mesa con cuidado.

-Acérquese, por favor.- Harry lo hizo. La magnetita pulverizada se apartó de él como si estuviera imantado por el mismo polo. Tenía pocas nociones de física, pero sabía que aquello no era normal. Profesora y alumno se miraron un tanto sorprendidos.- Ehm… ponga la mano sobre la magnetita…

Harry acercó la mano al polvo y éste salió despedido en todas direcciones.

-Creo que éste método no funciona.- comentó tímidamente el muchacho. La bruja le miró algo pálida.

Ahora que sabía todo lo que tenía que saber de la animagia gracias a aquellos libros, tenía una idea bastante aproximada de por qué ocurría eso. Era por él, por la cantidad de magia que le rodeaba constantemente desde que la Perceptividad había logrado que su magia y la del colegio fluyeran al mismo ritmo. Lo había notado en cada hechizo que hacía, pero aquella era la prueba definitiva. La magia de Hogwarts, poco a poco, le iba calando, introduciéndose en el con tranquilidad, pero sin pausa cada segundo que permanecía en el castillo. No sólo no podría separarse de aquella magia, sino que no iba a poder evadirla de ninguna manera.

-Entonces en su caso sólo podemos esperar a que se dé espontáneamente.- dijo la profesora.- A su nivel ya ningún método externo serviría.- Harry asintió azorado y preocupado. No le gustaría un día amanecer con orejas de elefante… por ejemplo…- De acuerdo, hoy lo dedicaremos a repasar lo aprendido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Harry, pon más atención, por favor.- le decía la profesora Green mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del suelo por tercera vez consecutiva. El chico siempre alzaba tarde sus escudos cuando los hechizos aturdidores iban hacia él. Desde hacía unos días practicaban duelo, pero aquella noche estaba un tanto ausente.

-Lo siento, profesora.- Harry se sacudió la ropa y tratando de ignorar el dolor de espalda (se había dado con la esquina de uno de los pupitres nuevos) alzó la varita.

La profesora amagó, hizo un par de intentos y después, sin previo aviso, lanzó el hechizo. Harry alzó el escudo a tiempo, por fin, y desvió el encantamiento que se fue a estrellar contra una pared.

-Vaya… parece que hemos vuelto de la luna…- comentó Green poniéndose los brazos en jarras.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te tiene tan distraído?

-Nada…- era el espejo lo que le tenía en las nubes. ¿Tonks habría llamado? ¿Qué les habría contado? ¿Les habría contado algo? Improvisó una excusa.- Es la animagia. Que no sabré el animal en el que me convertiré hasta que no me salga algo que lo identifique.

-¿Has vuelto a tomar el poder del colegio?

-Más bien es al revés.- aclaró el chico.- Y claro, ningún método normal me permite averiguar el dichoso animal.

-Te pega algún tipo de pájaro.- comentó la mujer evaluativa.

-Oh, Dios mío…- la sola idea de mirarse al espejo y ver un pico le aterraba.- ¿Y por qué?

-Te gusta mucho volar, ¿no? Además… no sé… te pega.

-Espero que por lo menos sea un pájaro decente. No soportaría la humillación de convertirme en un petirrojo o algo así de ridículo.- la profesora Green se rió y le mandó de nuevo centrarse.

Una media hora después, cuando ya había conseguido parar todos los hechizos que le había lanzado, Green dio un paso más.

-Ahora vas a intentar ponerle más potencia a los escudos, ¿vale? Voy a lanzarte maldiciones fuertes, así que estate preparado.

-¿Las imperdonables?

-Esas no se pueden bloquear. Bien, Harry, atento.- Harry se preparó. La profesora le indicó cuándo iba a lanzar la maldición para que no hubiera riesgo de que fallase. Si aquel hechizo le daba, lo podía pasar francamente mal. Tenía el efecto de paralizar el corazón y los pulmones durante unos segundos.- ¡Pleucárside!

Harry alzó el escudo y dejó que la magia que fluía dentro de él con tranquilidad, cargara de poder aquella barrera. Una leve pared translúcida de color azul pálido apareció frente a él brillando levemente por sí misma. El maleficio impactó de lleno y rebotó contra la chimenea.

-Bien, muy bien. Ahora ponle toda la fuerza que puedas.- Harry asintió preguntándose qué clase de hechizo le lanzaría ahora. Green asintió. Harry estaba preparado.- ¡Non moror!

Una luz amarillenta salió con gran potencia de la varita de la profesora. El escudo de Harry se alzó, pero ésta vez puso todo su empeño en aquel escudo. El brillo se intensificó hasta que la barrera se extendió y le cubrió por completo. El rayo amarillo llegó hasta el escudo, sonó como una campana de catedral y rebotó en el techo.

Después de que cayeran las últimas esquirlas de la roca de la bóveda, Green sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Sabes que acabas de bloquear una maldición que estuvo a punto de ser incluida en las Imperdonables?- Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y qué hace esa maldición?

-Te mata sin matarte.- explicó escuetamente la mujer.- Es como si te dejara en coma. Vives, pero no despiertas nunca. Estás como muerto, pero vivo. Y es irreversible.

-¿Y por qué no la incluyeron en las Imperdonables? ¡Es horrible!

-Sí, pero puede ser bloqueada, ya lo has visto.

-¿Sólo por eso? La Imperius se puede rechazar. ¡Yo lo hago!

-Sí, pero son muy pocos magos los que lo logran, así que no se les cuenta. Aun así también se ha de tener un poder mágico considerable para bloquear la Non Moror. El escudo ha de ser muy fuerte. Pero es más accesible para magos de nivel alto y medio alto.- explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.- A los magos que dictan las leyes les encanta dárselas de poderosos ante sí mismos cuando no son más que unos picapleitos.

-Parece que no le gusta mucho esa gente…

-Mi hermano es uno de ellos.- dijo sin más.- Bueno, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente. Mañana empezaremos a practicar las maldiciones peligrosas así que te advierto que vengas lo más tranquilo posible.

-¿Por qué?- el muchacho no entendía a qué se refería.

-Esas maldiciones son muy poderosas y muy desagradables.- Harry abrió un poco la boca por el asombro. Cuando su profesora utilizaba palabras como "desagradable" o "poco recomendable" era que aquello era magia oscura o cercana a ello.- Se necesita un estado mental especial para hacerlas.

-Vale.- aceptó un tanto inseguro. Dio las buenas noches y se marchó.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos fríos hasta la Torre de Gryffindor pensaba en el cambio que había notado en sus clases. Flitwick le había estado enseñando unos hechizos cuya función fundamental era crear una especie de campo de fuerza alrededor de un objeto dado. Habían empezado aquel día y eran hechizos muy difíciles y aún no se le daban muy bien. Practicaba con pelotas o con ensaladeras, y apenas podía mantener el campo de fuerza unos minutos. Le había preguntado al hombrecillo si eran barreras mágicas y el profesor se limitó a contestarle: "No exactamente". Después la animagia con McGonagall, una clase de Oclumancia tristemente desastrosa con Dumbledore y la clase de Defensa, en la que aprendería las maldiciones más peligrosas antes de las Imperdonables.

Parecía que ahora empezaba lo fuerte.

Suspiró con tristeza. Todo aquello parecía ir demasiado deprisa, como si los acontecimientos, más que suceder uno detrás de otro, se abalanzaran contra él. Si se daban tanta prisa en prepararle era porque temían que todo acabara, para bien o para mal, de un momento a otro.

Alzó la mirada. Alguien que conocía muy bien se acercaba a él. Aún no le veía, pero la perceptividad era tan precisa que supo inmediatamente quién era. No sabía si iba hacia él intencionadamente o simplemente caminaba por allí como parte de sus rondas como prefecto, pero pensó que aquel encuentro podría ser productivo. En silencio se adelantó hasta la esquina del pasillo. El slytherin pasaría por allí en unos segundos por el pasillo perpendicular. Los pasos tranquilos llegaron hasta sus oídos. Se mantuvo inmóvil, pegado a la pared. La sombra de Draco Malfoy se adelantó un momento antes de que el joven apareciera ante los ojos de Harry. No parecía tener ni idea de que estaba allí.

-Malfoy.- llamó. El rubio pegó un respingo. Harry se rió de él mientras el rubio se volvía con expresión enfadada.- Y yo que creía que siempre sabías dónde estaba…

-¿Qué quieres?- estaba indignado por haberse asustado de esa manera tan absurda.

-Aclarar ciertos puntos.- dijo Harry. Malfoy le prestó atención aunque no relajó la expresión. Realmente se sentía humillado.- He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste.

-¿Y bien?

-No confío en ti.- Malfoy asintió. No parecía sorprendido.- Sólo quiero que me expliques por qué después de tantos años te ha dado ahora por hacer esto.

-Ya te lo dije.- dijo el rubio endureciendo la mirada. Harry sabía que estaba obligándole a humillarse un poco más porque le estaba pidiendo explicaciones sobre su aparente cambio de actitud que supondría traicionar lo que había defendido tanto tiempo. Pero no le importaba.

-No me parece suficiente.

-Pues es lo que hay.

-Malfoy, lo que hay, de momento, es tu palabra. Y eso no vale nada.

-Haz lo que quieras, Potter. Yo ya te dije lo que podíamos hacer. Si lo aceptas bien, y si no… todo seguirá igual. Tú eliges.

-No intentes cargarme con todo esto.- replicó Harry con firmeza.- Tú fuiste el que me empezó a contar todo eso de que querías ser consecuente. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué de repente ya no quieres ayudar más a tu padre? Si mal no recuerdo ahora tiene bastantes problemas.

Malfoy no contestó. Desvió la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Su padre aún estaba en Azcabán gracias a Harry. Había sido un golpe bajo, Harry lo sabía, pero la reacción del slytherin le sorprendió un poco.

-¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?- continuó Harry.- Le has ofrecido una especie de pacto al que encerró a tu propio padre.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- silbó Malfoy mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Y crees que estará mucho tiempo más encerrado antes de que el Señor Oscuro tome la cárcel? Sólo ahora puedo moverme con un poco más de libertad y por eso te conté todo aquello. Me vigilaba constantemente para que hiciera "mi trabajo". Ahora que no está se puede hacer algo…

-¿Como qué?- Malfoy miró a Harry perplejo.

-¿No… no sabes nada?

-Como qué, Malfoy.- insistió Harry con firmeza. Malfoy abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry alzó una mano para callarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Snape.- sentía la vibración de la magia de su profesor de pociones aún débilmente, pero se acercaba con rapidez.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Shhh.- chistó el moreno. Miró a su alrededor y al final del pasillo por el que había venido el slytherin vio una puerta de hierro.- Vamos.

Se acercaron a la puerta y trataron de accionar el picaporte. Malfoy le apartó y trató de abrirla con un "Alohomora". Nada. La puerta seguía cerrada. La vibración era cada vez más clara. Debía estar casi al final del pasillo por el que había llegado Harry. Les vería enseguida. Sacó la varita y repitió el "Alohomora" de Malfoy, pero con una mayor potencia. La puerta chirrió sobre sus goznes y se abrió. Los dos chicos entraron en la oscuridad de detrás del portón metálico y cerraron con cuidado. Un momento después oyeron los pasos inconfundiblemente seguros del profesor de Pociones.

Malfoy susurró "lumos" y la estancia se iluminó lo suficiente como para indicarles que era una sala muy grande. Los ecos de sus movimientos rebotaban en lo que parecía una caverna del tamaño de un teatro. Podían oír un lejano goteo y el frío se podía respirar.

-Dale más luz.- dijo Harry. Ambos estaban tan perplejos que se olvidaron que debían llevarse mal y Malfoy obedeció.

-¿Qué es este sitio?- preguntó el rubio cuando la luz de su varita iluminó la estancia.

Se encontraban en lo que parecía una caverna, con sus estalagmitas y estalactitas. Donde estaban ellos, tanto el suelo como las paredes y el techo, aún era de piedra de sillería, como parte del castillo, pero unos metros más adelante la piedra volvía a fundirse y la estancia se abría de manera irregular dando forma a la enorme cúpula de roca que tenían delante. Un lago subterráneo brilló ante la luz mágica y las puntas húmedas de las rocas, destellaron.

Harry dio un paso hacia delante.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Malfoy.

-A ver…- Harry sonrió.- ¿Tienes miedo?

-Por supuesto que no, estúpido, pero parece que no tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que puede ser. Podríamos caer en cualquier agujero y…

-Vamos, Malfoy, ¿no sabías que la espeleología se considera un deporte de riesgo?- dijo cínico mientras sacaba su varita y la iluminaba. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la resbaladiza roca. Un segundo después oyó un resoplido del slytherin y sus pasos siguiéndole.

Tenían que sujetarse en las frías rocas pues el suelo, pulido y húmedo por el agua, les hacía resbalar constantemente.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde quieres ir?- preguntó tenso Malfoy mientras recuperaba el equilibro después de haber saltado un pequeño abismo de apenas un metro de ancho.

-Hasta el otro lado.- contestó Harry trepando por una roca.- Hay un pasadizo. ¿No lo has visto?

-¡No, y no me interesa!

-Pues a mí sí. Así que si quieres te das la vuelta y te vas. Aunque quiero que sepas que Flich está por esos pasillos.

-¡Soy prefecto!

-Sí, pero estás empapado y dejarías huellas por todo el suelo.

-¿Cómo sabías que Snape venía hacia aquí?

-Creía que lo sabías todo sobre mí…- dijo Harry con sorna echándole una mano para que pudiera subir por una roca especialmente resbaladiza.

-Pues ya ves que no…- replicó Malfoy tomándola. Subió y entonces vieron una especie de sendero que llevaba directamente hasta un agujero oscuro en la pared de roca rodeando el lago.

Harry se quedó parado. Había algo allí dentro. No era mágico… o por lo menos no del tipo de magia a la que estaba acostumbrado. Vio cómo Malfoy se acercaba varita en mano. Él no se movió. El slytherin se dio la vuelta.

-¿Ahora eres tú el que tienes miedo?

-No es eso.

-Ya que estamos aquí deberíamos echar un vistazo.- Malfoy se volvió y dio un par de pasos más hacia le gruta.

Harry se dio cuenta de que aunque la varita iluminada de Malfoy se acercaba, la oscuridad de la gruta permanecía igual. Parecía que se tragaba la luz.

-¡Malfoy, no te acerques más!- El aludido se detuvo inmediatamente y miró un tanto alterado al gryffindor.- Vámonos.

-¿Qué es este sitio?

-No lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

-No lo sé. Pero no es bueno.

Cuando volvieron a la puerta Harry se aseguró de que ningún profesor, ningún prefecto, ni Filch estaba por los alrededores. Entonces abrió la puerta y salieron. Se volvió al slytherin y le dijo en voz baja:

-No le digas a nadie lo que acabamos de ver, ¿entendido?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Hazlo!

-Ni siquiera sé lo que es ese lugar.- replicó secamente el slytherin.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie.- repitió Harry acentuando cada palabra con un dedo de advertencia.

-O si no, ¿qué?

-¿Quieres ver lo bien que me están entrenando, estúpido?- Malfoy frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Cuando traspasó el retrato de la Señora Gorda se acordó de que al final Malfoy no le había contado sus planes. Soltó una maldición apagada y entró en la Sala Común. A aquellas horas aún había algunas personas pululando por allí, pero la mayoría estaban medio dormidas. No tardarían en irse a la cama. En un sillón, Ron y Hermione conversaban en voz baja. Harry sonrió. Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a verlos tan juntitos. Se acercó a ellos.

-Hola.- y se sentó frente a ellos.- ¿Ha llamado Tonks?

-Aún no.- contestó Ron.

-Creo que hasta que no sea más tarde no lo hará.- dijo Hermione.- Cuando crea que ya no hay moros en la costa.

La chica hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a los pocos gryffindor que aún estaban allí.

-¿Por qué tienes la túnica mojada?- preguntó Ron.

-Ah… es que… en la clase con Green hemos salido a los terrenos, y la nieve cuando se derrite… ya sabes.- no podría aguantar a su amigo gritándole por haberse metido en aquel lugar y mucho menos con Malfoy. Se levantó y fue hasta la mesa donde estaban los paquetitos con la cena que le solían subir todas las noches.- ¿Qué hay de cena?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Llámale, Harry.- dijo Hermione tras un gran bostezo que se estaba propagando con rapidez hacia los dos chicos.- Son casi las tres de la mañana.

Harry asintió y cogió el espejo. Susurró el nombre de su ex profesor y su reflejo se transformó en una especie de neblina. Alzó una ceja. Aquello no era normal. Fijó su mirada en la neblina. Se oían golpes débiles en la distancia, como si algo cayera por unas escaleras. El corazón le dio un vuelco y salió disparado hacia el retrato.

-¡Harry qué pasa!

No contestó. No había tiempo. Corrió por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore. No dijo la contraseña. Desde hacía un tiempo la gárgola parecía reconocerle cuando se acercaba. Un momento después estaba llamando con fuerza a la puerta del despacho.

-¡Profesor, abra, por favor, es importante!- pero no contestaba. Harry trató de percibir la magia del director, pero no estaba. Había salido. Desesperado subió las escaleras de caracol y fue raudo hasta el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Llamó febrilmente a la puerta hasta que se abrió. La profesora estaba completamente vestida, como si no se hubiera ido a acostar todavía. Parecía nerviosa y cuando le vio le agarró del hombro y le metió inmediatamente en el despacho. Cerró la puerta detrás de él con rapidez y le indicó que se sentara.

-Profesora, el… el espejo que me dio Lupin. ¡Mire!- la mujer le echó un vistazo y asintió.

-Lo habrá perdido. No se preocupe, Potter, Remus está bien.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Han atacado Azcabán esta noche.- Harry palideció. Lo que le había dicho Malfoy era cierto.- Los mortífagos han conseguido liberar a todos los presos y han unido a los dementores a su causa.

Harry estaba con la boca abierta, paralizado. No podía articular palabra.

-Han hecho lo que han podido, pero en cuanto los dementores se han vuelto contra el Ministerio…- la voz de la profesora se quebró.- Hubiera sido peor, mucho peor…

-Dumbledore ha ido, ¿verdad?- la profesora le miró un momento perpleja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por la Per…- ésta vez lo diría bien, se dijo.- Perceptividad. No le siento en el colegio.

-Sí, ha ido.- asintió la profesora.- Gracias a él muchos de los nuestros han sobrevivido.

La puerta se abrió violentamente. Severus Snape entró como un vendaval con su capa ondeando tras él. Apenas se fijó en Harry.

-Minerva, tengo que irme. Posiblemente traigan aquí a…- Snape pareció percatarse entonces de la presencia del adolescente.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-No te preocupes, Severus.- cortó McGonagall.- Estaremos preparados.

-Bien…- asintió el profesor de pociones.- ¿No debería estar en la cama, Potter?

-Gracias, Severus.- dijo con voz de advertencia la subdirectora. Snape lanzó una mirada de suspicacia a ambos y se marchó.

-¿A quién van a traer?- preguntó Harry.

-Supongo que a los heridos de gravedad que no aguantarían hasta llegar a San Mungo.- dijo la profesora. Harry notó un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Cree que atacarían Hogwarts otra vez?- preguntó el chico. McGonagall le miró fijamente un momento.

-Ahora mismo no lo creo.- dijo la mujer, pero sin dar más explicaciones.- Pero en un futuro estoy segura.

-¿Qué hay en este colegio, profesora?- preguntó Harry.- Se lo pregunté a Dumbledore, pero no me lo quiso decir.

-Y tenía mucha razón en no decírtelo.

-¿Se trata de una cueva?

McGonagall palideció. Miró a Harry apenas sin resuello. Harry asintió para sí. Esa cueva era exactamente lo que protegía Dumbledore. Recordó su conversación del día que llegó.

"_No es la muerte lo que te estoy ocultando. Sabes que hay cosas peores que ella. Es eso lo que te oculto. No quieras saberlo antes de tiempo."_

-¿Qué sabes de esa cueva?- preguntó con voz temblorosa la mujer.

-Nada.- dijo Harry sinceramente.- La he visto y sé que no es bueno acercarse, sólo eso.

-Pues conténtate con eso.- dijo McGonagall endureciendo el tono. Parecía enfadada.- Podrías poner al colegio y a todos sus habitantes en peligro.

La mujer miró su reloj y se levantó. Harry se incorporó para salir, dando la conversación por terminada. Salieron del despacho.

-Potter, haga el favor de avisar a la Señora Pomfrey. Dígale que prepare unas 15 camas más de las que tenemos. Después vuelva a la Torre de Gryffindor. ¿Me ha entendido?

Harry asintió y se fue hacia la enfermería mientras que la profesora se iba presurosa en otra dirección. Unos minutos después llegó a las puertas acristaladas del hospital del colegio y llamó a la puerta. Una señora Pomfrey soñolienta le abrió.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Han atacado Azcabán.- dijo sin preámbulos.- La profesora McGonagall dice que ha de preparar 15 camas más para los heridos.

La medimaga asintió pálida y abrió las puertas para recibir a los heridos. Entonces empezó a conjurar camas y material. Harry sintió que la magia del colegio se estremeció. Concentrándose supo que Dumbledore había vuelto y que muchos magos desconocidos iban con él. Corriendo salió a los terrenos cubiertos de nieve. A lo lejos podía ver un grupo de personas bastante grande. A medida que se acercaban a la luz de las antorchas mágicas que iluminaban la entrada del castillo, Harry pudo reconocer algunos rostros.

Dumbledore, Hestia Jones, Lupin y algunos magos que no conocía llevaban frente a ellos unas 25 personas tendidas en camillas. Cuando se acercaron un poco más pudo ver que una de ellas era Tonks. Parecía tener la cabeza vendada y tenía los ojos cerrados. Creyó reconocer a Charley Weasley, pero cuando trató de asegurarse alguien le puso una mano en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta. Era la profesora Samantha Green.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?

-Llamé a Lupin por el… por el espejo y… ¡Profesor Lupin!- llamó Harry cuando llegó a su altura. El licántropo parecía cojear un poco y tenía muchos rasguños, pero a pesar de todo parecía sano. Alzó la mirada aún turbada por el horror de la batalla y miró a Harry confuso.

-¿Harry?- el chico esquivó un par de camillas y fue hasta su ex profesor.

-Profesor, ¿está bien?

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Le llamé, pero lo único que salía era una niebla y golpes, así que me preocupé y fui a ver a la profesora McGonagall. Ella me contó lo del ataque y me dijo que avisara a la Señora Pomfrey…- el licántropo trastabilló se apoyó en Harry, que sostuvo el peso del hombre con algo de esfuerzo.- Venga, entre…

Le llevó hasta la sala de espera. La señora Pomfrey ya había instalado a los 25 magos en las camas y les estaba atendiendo uno a uno. Algún que otro elfo le ayudaba en su tarea, pero se veía a las claras que necesitaba ayuda. Dumbledore la estaba ayudando en lo que podía y Hestia Jones y la profesora Green había desaparecido junto con los otros magos que Harry no conocía.

El espectáculo que la enfermería mostraba era desolador. Apenas una decena de los heridos tenían fuerzas para gemir de dolor. Si McGonagall estaba en lo cierto aquellos eran los que estaban más graves, los que quizá no pasaran de aquella noche. Se giró hacia Lupin, que se había sentado en un sillón de la sala de espera de la enfermería. Se agarraba el costado izquierdo con la mano derecha con un gesto de dolor. El hombre se abrió la camisa. Un hematoma bastante feo cubría toda aquella zona. Posiblemente se hubiera roto un par de costillas.

Harry entró en la enfermería y esquivando a dos elfos que iban y venían y oculto por el maremagno fue hasta la estantería donde la señora Pomfrey guardaba sus pociones. Buscó durante un momento y lo encontró. Era un frasco de color anaranjado. Miró la etiqueta para asegurarse. Sí, era aquello. Era la poción que le mandó tomar la señora Pomfrey cuando los huesos de su brazo crecieron de nuevo gracias a la poción Crecehuesos. Una vez volvían a estar allí, los huesos debían volver a unirse al esqueleto como parte de él. Y esa poción hacía eso. Era lo único que se le ocurría al muchacho para ayudar a su profesor. Corrió de nuevo hasta donde estaba Lupin y se lo dio.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Me lo ha dado la Señora Pomfrey.- mintió. Nunca se lo tomaría si le dijera la verdad. El licántropo abrió el frasquito y se lo bebió torciendo el gesto. Dejó la botellita a un lado y relajó la expresión. Parecía que funcionaba.

-¿Está mejor?

-Eso creo… gracias.- Lupin miró preocupado a la sala donde las camas se sucedían una tras otra.- Ha sido horrible.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Lupin suspiró y miró a Harry.

-Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con que todo esto nunca hubiera llegado hasta aquí.- dijo tristemente el hombre.- Ahora… quién sabe.

Harry vio cómo Dumbledore cubría con la sábana a uno de los magos. Había muerto. No era justo. Todo aquel dolor no era justo. Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente y resopló indignado.

Deseó estar completamente preparado para acabar con aquella locura lo antes posible. Todos aquellos magos que estaban al otro lado del umbral de la enfermería podrían morir en cuestión de horas porque un hombre estúpido, demasiado embebido de sí mismo había decidido sacar de paseo a sus perros de presa. Ahora Malfoy y todos los mortífagos que habían costado la vida de Sirius saldrían a la calle para volver a hacer de las suyas. Y como aduana, los magos y brujas del Ministerio habían tenido que enfrentarse a asesinos y a dementores. Si aquellos eran los que habían salido por los pelos, ¿cuántos se habrían quedado en el camino?

No era justo…

¡No era justo!

¿Por qué ellos tenían que sufrir tantas pérdidas importantes? ¿Por qué había muerto Sirius? ¿Por qué habían muerto Bill y Percy? ¿Por qué Kingsley Sacklebot? ¿Por qué había tenido que morir ese mago a apenas 6 metros de él? ¿Y Tonks, que ahora sufría las heridas? ¿Era Charley el que estaba un poco más allá? ¿No podían vivir en paz acaso? Tenían derecho a vivir sus vidas.

Y todo por el poder…

Harry cerró los ojos tratando de calmar la oleada de ira viscosa que empezaba a nublar todos sus sentidos. Pensar que alguna vez estuvo preocupado por convertirse en alguien como aquel que había provocado todo aquello le ponía los pelos de punta. Él jamás sería como él y ahora lo comprendía perfectamente.

Sin querer la magia de Hogwarts había ido introduciéndose en él, poco a poco, a lo largo de todo aquello.

Estaba tan enfadado, tan indignado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se sentía tan frustrado por no poder hacer nada, por estar allí encerrado, por no estar preparado para terminar con aquella pesadilla de una vez por todas. ¿Qué importaba la muerte si se conseguía el objetivo? ¿Qué importaba nada si Voldemort desaparecía de una vez para siempre?

Una brisa cálida le rodeó un segundo levantándole el flequillo.

-Harry, ¿qué te ocurre?

El chico miró a Lupin. Parecía sorprendido y hasta cierto punto asustado. Entonces se dio cuenta. La magia del colegio ahora había penetrado en su cuerpo por completo. Y supo que nunca se podría separar de ella. Se había dejado llevar por la ira y la magia había decidido entrar en él definitivamente. Se miró las manos. La magia burbujeaba bajo su piel y alrededor de su piel. Estaba allí y era suya.

Fue consciente de la sensación de poder que había estado carcomiendo sus pensamientos durante semanas. Miró a las camas y a la medimaga que iba corriendo de un lado a otro. Quería que todo aquello terminase, que todos estuvieran a salvo, que nunca más hubiera que preocuparse por que unos locos con máscara aparecieran para borrar del mapa a todos aquellos a los que querías. Mortífagos… sí, parecían alimentarse de la muerte, sacar de ella la fuerza vital, del sufrimiento, del mal que causaban…

La brisa se convirtió en viento y un instante después paró.

Una nueva explosión de magia partió de él sacudiendo todo el castillo hasta más allá de los confines del colegio.

Después… la inconsciencia.


	9. El encuentro

¡¡¡Hola!!!

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos!** ¡Y feliz entrada y salida de año y cuidado con los langostinos y no hagáis caso del boicot contra el cava catalán ni ninguna de esas chorradas! Que es Navidad y todo ha de ser fiesta y alegría y cuidado con el coche... y esas cosas, ya sabéis.

Sí, lo sé, he tardado eones, lo sé, soy consciente, pero es que no tengo Internet y este va a ser un momento de actualización hiper rápido. Además meteré dos capis... me siento culpable por no haber actualizado antes, pero así os compenso. Así que hoy tendrés capi 9 y capi 10.

Para los que seguís la Caja de Krotiev os aviso: son los dos capítulos finales (o 3, no sé, pero lo dudo) así que los estoy haciendo lentamente, con calma y bien. Quiero que queden bien y como he estado metida en muchos proyectos... que hoy también pondré, pues eso. Paciencia, ¿vale? No quiero decepcionar con un final precipitado y chungo...

Contestaciones!!!

**Sacralo**: bueno, aquí lo tienes. Espero que te guste. ¡Un besote!

**Cocojajas**: Nieves, cielo, lo siento. Sé que he tardado. Me merezco que se me retiren todos los millones pero ya mismo. Qué mal. Pero es que eso de no tener internet es un problema terrible. En fin, ya me contarás qué te parecen los dos capis. Creo que es lo mejor publicar los dos ala vez, porque éste es muy intermedio... pero bueno, ya me contarás. Besitos!!!

**Lucumbus**: hola, wapetón. Bueno, no sólo el puente... lo siento, de verdad, pero entre pitos y flautas y mi burbujita de aislamiento mediático (a mi casa, por no llegar, no llegan ni los 40 principales) no he podido actualizar antes. Bueno, ya me contarás que te parecen estos dos capis... ¡Un besote!

**Miranda Evans**: ay ay esa cueva, cuevita de mi vida, cuevita de mi corazón... pues no sé, pero no tengas prisa. Todo a su tiempo. ¡Espero que te guste, wapa!

**Lady Kenobi**: jeje, gracias, pero en fin, ya me contarás. Y Harry... en qué se convertirá... ya veremos... quizá en elcapi 11... sí... creo que sí... en fin, me callo que me espoileo.¡Besos!

**Eva Vidal**: ¡Hola preciosa! Siento la tardanza, pero espero que esta doble actualización lo compense. ¡Bss!

**Ely-chan**: ¡Hola wapa! Sí, Malfoy no puede ser tan idiota como parece y los padres que tiene son demasiado... demasiado... ¡menudos padres tiene! ¿Cómo no va a salir raro el muchacho? Hay que darle una oportunidad a un personaje que puede dar tantísimo juego.

**The Hard**: jeje, gracias, muchas gracias. Sé que he tardado, pero bueno, ¡espero que te guste!

* * *

**El encuentro**

"_Abre tu mente, Neo"_

_Matrix_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Primero fue la sensación de calor. Después el sonido del agua llegando a tierra y lamiendo la orilla con suavidad, el graznido de alguna gaviota y el viento moviendo los árboles. Cuando el sentido de la vista se percató de su función, unos violentos rayos de sol taladraron los aún cerrados párpados haciendo evidente el color rojizo de los capilares que daban vida a ese pedazo de piel que protegía sus ojos verdes.

Una mano fue instintivamente hasta sus ojos y se los tapó mientras parpadeaba un par de veces.

¿Dónde estaba?

Cuando logró incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor descubrió una playa que ya conocía. El atolón donde conversó en alguna ocasión con su subconsciente brillaba al sol del mediodía. Se quedó sentado disfrutando del olor a sal del aire. Si estaba allí es que su versión en miniatura aparecería en breve.

-Hola.- Harry se volvió. Efectivamente, un Harry de 11 años apareció del bosque de palmeras. El Harry de 16 le sonrió y el pequeño se sentó a su lado.- No te esperaba tan pronto.

-¿Ah, no?

-Bueno, con todo lo que nos ha pasado últimamente… parece que el momento final se acerca.- Harry mayor asintió.- Pensé que hasta el último momento no tendríamos que vernos. Pero no importa. Tenía cosas que decirte.

-Tú dirás.

-Últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo.- declaró el Harry pequeño tumbándose en la arena cálida y cerrando los ojos con algo que parecía cansancio.- Has tenido muchas intuiciones y has descubierto muchas cosas a base de percepciones muy superficiales, ¿a que sí?

Harry recordó cómo llegó a dominar la perceptividad, todo lo que se había imaginado de Voldemort y de sí mismo, aquella cueva y la sensación tan rara que le producía… Asintió, la verdad es que sí que le había dado mucho trabajo.

-Eso sin contar el maldito Avénsita Mentis.- continuó el pequeño cubriéndose la cara con los brazos.- ¿Sabes lo que es lidiar con toda esa información nueva tan rápidamente y evitar que te vuelvas loco o te de un ataque y te conviertas en un vegetal? Ese hechizo no puede ser bueno. Deberías preguntarle a algún profesor por qué nadie sabe de la existencia de ese conjuro si parece tan útil. Así que te agradecería que limitases el uso del Avénsita en todo lo posible, a menos que quieras vivir el resto de tu vida babeando mientras montas casitas de Lego en un hospital.

-¿Es tan peligroso?

-Pues sí.- Harry pequeño se quedó callado un momento.- Pero eso no era lo que quería decirte.

Ambos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Era muy agradable aquel lugar. Unas gaviotas aterrizaron en la orilla y empezaron a picotear la arena. Una ola llegó y las espantó, pero enseguida volvieron. Qué diferente era aquello de los helados terrenos de Hogwarts, de la frialdad de sus pasillos, del dolor que se vivía en su enfermería. Harry cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Quizá fuera eso lo que quería decirle el chico que tenía al lado.

-¿Recuerdas algo de lo que acaba de ocurrir?- preguntó el Harry pequeño.

-Recuerdo la enfermería, a Lupin y que yo estaba muy enfadado por todo lo que había pasado…- Harry hizo un esfuerzo por recordar. Se miró las manos.- La magia… la magia de Hogwarts entró en mí y después… nada.

-Te voy a contar lo que pasó después.- Harry pequeño se giró para mirarle.- Pero tienes que prometerme que no harás ninguna locura.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Prométemelo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me haga una promesa a mí mismo?

-Sí. Eres el único al que no traicionarías jamás.

-Nunca traicionaría a mis amigos, y lo sabes.- dijo Harry mayor frunciendo el ceño ofendido.

-En esto sí lo harías, porque creerás que es por su bien.- ambos Harrys se quedaron mirando unos momentos. Después el Harry mayor volvió la vista a la laguna azul brillante.

-Te lo prometo.

-Pues bien, la magia de Hogwarts terminó el ciclo aprovechando que bajaste la guardia. Y hubiera quedado en eso si no hubieras estado tan excitado. Las ganas que tenías de acabar con todo aquello, el ansia de protegerlos a todos, de solucionar todo de una vez para que no sufrieran más personas… reaccionó con toda aquella magia. Hubo una explosión y te desmayaste. Y aquí estás.

-¿Y por eso voy a hacer alguna locura?- preguntó Harry alzando una ceja.

-¿Sabes qué significa ese ansia?- el Harry mayor negó con la cabeza.- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Dumbledore la noche en que murió Sirius? Dijo que tu poder era ese que te había llevado a salvar a Sirius al Departamento de Misterios. Esa explosión que causaste hace un rato ha tenido consecuencias en todo el colegio y en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué he hecho?

-No lo sé. Sólo sé que ha sido muy grande y que a partir de este momento no pasarás tan desapercibido para Voldemort.

-Nunca he pasado desapercibido para Voldemort.

-Ya, bueno, pues ahora mucho menos.- el Harry pequeño se llevó una mano distraída a la frente, donde estaba la cicatriz.- ¿No te has preguntado por qué no has tenido sueños desde hace meses?

-Sí, pero no sé por qué.

-Yo tampoco… exactamente. Pero creo que ahora tengo una ligera idea. Verás, cuando fuiste a esa otra realidad descubriste un poder que no conocías. Para viajar de esa manera se necesita muchísimo poder. Desde que volviste, tu mente y todo tu cuerpo ha estado tan sensible a la magia y tan cargado de ella que sencillamente Voldemort no podía traspasar tal maraña de interferencias.

-Eso significa que la Oclumancia ya no es necesaria.- dijo Harry esperanzado.

-No, ahora es cuando es más necesaria que nunca.- dijo el Harry pequeño.- Cuando tomaste toda la magia del colegio hubo algo, una especie de conexión. Las interferencias habían desaparecido. Ahora la magia y tu mente van al mismo ritmo. Vuelves a ser accesible para Voldemort. Y él lo notó. La explosión debió de llegarle como una bofetada. Ahora Voldemort sabe que quizás ahora sí seas una verdadera amenaza para él.

Harry pequeño se calló y Harry mayor frunció el ceño.

-Por esto me has hecho prometer que no haría ninguna locura, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-No puedo cumplir esa promesa.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-¡Ahora que puedo hacerle frente no voy a seguir escondiéndome! ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Sabes la de gente que podría morir mientras tanto?

-¡Pero es que aún no estás preparado!

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados ahora que se me presenta la oportunidad. ¡Ya has visto lo que ha ocurrido en Azcabán! Sólo tienes que recordar la enfermería. ¿Cómo puedo quedarme quieto después de algo así? Cada muerto cae sobre mí porque es mi responsabilidad. Tú mismo me dijiste que tenía que asumir la profecía y ya lo he hecho, maldita sea. ¿Por qué me vienes ahora con que no debo hacer ninguna locura?

-La cueva.- dijo el Harry pequeño impasible. El Harry mayor se quedó helado.- No sé lo que es, pero es algo muy raro y no me gusta. Y si Dumbledore la guarda tan bien será por algo. ¿Quieres volver a cagarla por una decisión precipitada? "Poder hacer algo" no significa "deber hacerlo". Aún no. No hasta que no sepamos más.

Harry mayor resopló indignado.

-Tú ganas.- dijo al final.- No haré nada… de momento.

-Sólo te pido que no te precipites para no poner al colegio en peligro.

-Te he entendido perfectamente, ¿vale?

-Sabes que es lo correcto.- Harry mayor hundió su cara entre sus manos.

-Lo sé… pero no es fácil.

-¿Cuándo lo ha sido?- Harry rió con sorna y suspiró, pero no contestó. Notó la mano de su subconsciente en la espalda.- Es hora de que vuelvas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Pero, ¿cómo ha podido hacer algo así, Albus? No creo que haya un hechizo que sea capaz de hacer algo remotamente parecido.

-No lo sé, Minerva. Lo que es seguro es que lo ha hecho él.

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados acercándose.

-Comprobado, Albus.- Era Lupin.- Las barreras han sido reforzadas y ampliadas.

-¿Ampliadas?- exclamó la profesora McGonagall.- ¿Hasta dónde?

-Creemos que incluye a Hogsmeade.

-Eso… eso son más de 4 kilómetros a la redonda…- dijo la mujer.- Albus, eso significa que ahora las barreras cubren un círculo de… ¿casi 20 kilómetros de diámetro?

-Eso parece, Minerva.

-Pero Albus, eso es imposible hasta para ti.

-No lo es. Recuerda la barrera del castillo de Glenn Hill donde se escondían aquellos mortífagos hace 18 años. ¿Cuánto mediría? ¿17 kilómetros? Incluía un par de pueblos muggles y todo…

-Sí, Albus, pero es que… esa barrera la levantó Quien Tú Sabes. Ahora estamos hablando de un muchacho de 16 años.

-Bueno, este muchacho siempre ha sido un poco especial, ¿no?

-Quizá… - hubo una pausa.- Pero, ¿por qué es tan especial?

Harry decidió que era un buen momento para parecer que se despertaba ahora y cortar la conversación. Se movió un poco y parpadeó en una magnífica interpretación de aturdimiento.

-Oh, Potter.- las manos cuidadosas de su profesora le sostuvieron mientras se incorporaba.- ¿Está bien?

-Creo que sí.- Lupin le miró con preocupación.- ¿Está usted bien, profesor?

-Sí.- respondió el licántropo.- Gracias a ti.

-Bueno, la poción que le di…

-No es sólo por la poción.- dijo Lupin acercándose.- Harry, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que ha pasado?

-Que me desmayé… básicamente.- y todo lo que le había contado su subconsciente, claro, pero lo omitió. Si contase que tenía conversaciones con la parte no consciente de sí mismo le mirarían raro… como poco.

-Hubo otra explosión.- dijo Dumbledore. Harry puso cara de sorpresa.- Las barreras del colegio se han ampliado y los heridos han salido de la gravedad, aunque aún tienen que guardar reposo.

-¿Qué?- aquello último sí que le sorprendió. ¿Había curado a toda a aquella gente?- ¿Cómo?

-No lo sé.- dijo el director encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía.- Pero mucha gente te debe la vida.

No dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Su mente se quedó en blanco.

-Bueno, no se preocupe.- dijo McGonagall.- Ahora todos están bien y mañana será otro día. Será mejor que descanse, señor Potter.

El chico asintió aún perplejo. Dumbledore y Lupin intercambiaron una mirada y el director dio las buenas noches y se fue. Lupin y él se quedaron solos en el cubículo que las cortinas hacían alrededor de la cama. El licántropo se sentó en la cama y le miró.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.- Harry se miró las manos. ¿Aquella magia podía hacer que la gente curara de esa manera? ¡Y las barreras!

-¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada más?

-No… bueno… la magia del colegio ha entrado en mí definitivamente.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lupin le miró como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, bueno, tenía que ocurrir antes o después. Desde que dominé la perceptividad…

-¿Cuándo fue eso?

-Ah, pero… ¿Dumbledore no le ha contado nada?

-¡No! ¡Esperaba que me lo contaras tú!

-Ups… perdone.

-¿Para eso te di el espejo?

-Bueno… han pasado muchas cosas, se me olvidó…

-Se te olvidó hasta que a Hermione se le ocurrió hacerme el interrogatorio de la GESTAPO.

-Bueno, lo siento.- dijo Harry ya a la defensiva.- Si quiere le hago ahora un resumen, aunque teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de información que me llega de usted no debería contarle nada.

Lupin se quedó callado un momento. Luego sonrió.

-_Touché_… Vale, tienes razón. Pero conoces las razones de por qué no os contamos nada.

-Sí, y las comprendo, pero luego pasan cosas como la de esta noche, Ron se levanta con un hermano menos y nosotros sin saber nada. Y eso tampoco es justo.

-Sí, Charley estaba con nosotros.- dijo Lupin.- Bueno, qué quieres saber.

-Qué ha estado pasando desde Octubre.

Lupin resopló y se pasó una mano por el cada vez más canoso pelo.

-¿Todo?

-Quid pro quo, profesor.

-De acuerdo.- Lupin reflexionó un momento y comenzó.- Amelia Bones salió elegida Ministra de Magia unos días después de que llegarais al colegio. Efectivamente intentó varias reformas en el Departamento de aurores… o con lo que quedaba de él. Pero tuvo dificultades. El consejo ministerial aún estaba dominado por los hombres de Fudge y estaban acostumbrados a cierta… holgura. Y Amelia no es mujer de holguras, ¿sabes?- Harry asintió. La recordaba como una mujer bastante estricta.- Así que imagínate. Estuvo el primer mes y medio nada más que lanzando decretos que se perdían en la nada. No quería pedir ayuda a Dumbledore, pero al final lo hizo. Fue una decisión difícil. Si antes no tenía credibilidad ante el consejo, ahora menos.

-Y todavía diréis que el hablarle sobre la Orden sería un error.- dijo Harry meneando la cabeza.- Todo esto os lo habéis buscado vosotros solitos.

-Shhh, calla, que aún no he acabado.- dijo Lupin haciendo un gesto de paciencia con las manos.- Bueno, Dumbledore le dio el apoyo que necesitaba en las Cortes y pudo llevar adelante algunas de sus reformas. Por suerte, algunos de los departamentos más importantes estaban de su lado. El consejo no sabía hasta qué punto era impopular Fudge hasta que no se levantaron esos departamentos. Hubo varios días de debates y todo. Y al final la mitad del consejo fue sustituido.

-Entonces Amelia Bones tendrá más margen de acción, ahora, ¿no?

-Sí.- asintió Lupin.- Pero ahora cada decisión es un sin vivir. Como ahora están divididos 50 y 50 se tarda una vida en llegar a alguna conclusión. Así que cuando apareció un informe fantasma avisando que los últimos movimientos de Voldemort estaban encaminados a Azcabán, tardaron tanto en decidirse en mandar gente, que los propios aurores fueron de motu propio. Muchos de los que están en esta misma sala descansando tienen pendiente un buen lío en el Ministerio por desobediencia.

-Pero, fue también gente de la Orden, ¿no?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Y qué dijeron los aurores cuando os vieron allí?

-Realmente casi puedo decir que nos conocemos todos de la última guerra. Y los que eran nuevos y no nos conocían era porque eran muy jóvenes para que hubieran estado la última vez, pero tampoco pusieron muchas pegas cuando vieron lo que se nos venía encima. Así que decir, decir, no dijeron nada.

-Pero avisarán de ello al Ministerio, ¿no?- dijo Harry alzando una ceja.- Al fin y al cabo se encontraron con un montón de magos en un lugar en el que supuestamente sólo ellos sabían que iba a pasar algo. Serían muy estúpidos si no se imaginaran el origen de esa gente y del "informe fantasma" que has dicho antes.

-Te sorprendería. Pueden llegar a ser muy estúpidos.

-Pues no sabe lo tranquilizador que es oír algo así.- dijo Harry con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos. Lupin se rió.

-No te preocupes por ello. Recuerda que hay aurores que son parte de la Orden. El origen de ese informe tiene coartada así como nuestra presencia en Azcabán esta noche. Está todo calculado en caso de que hicieran muchas preguntas… y créeme que no las harán.

-Está demasiado seguro.

-Es así como trabaja la Orden desde hace años, Harry.

-Es andar sobre la cuerda floja.- replicó Harry poco convencido.- Deberíais informar a la ministra sobre la existencia de la Orden. Ahorraría muchos problemas y agilizaría vuestro trabajo.

-Ya hablamos de esto una vez, Harry. No creo que quieras iniciar de nuevo una discusión que no llegaría a ninguna parte.- Lupin miró su reloj.- Es muy tarde. Deberías dormirte ya. Aunque tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Mañana si tiene un hueco…

-Mañana no estaré aquí. Y he perdido el espejo… habrá que buscar un nuevo método de comunicación… En fin, ya pensaré en ello, no te preocupes.

-También puede contárselo Dumbledore.

-No, quiero que me lo cuentes tú.- Lupin alargó una mano hacia su cara de improviso y le quitó las gafas.- Ahora duérmete. Apenas dormirás unas 4 horas antes de que tengas que ir a clase.

Lupin disminuyó la luz de las velas que iluminaban el cubículo y con un gesto de despedida se marchó. Harry se tumbó y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué había pasado con su magia? ¿Qué había hecho sin querer? ¿Realmente Voldemort podía entrar en su mente de nuevo? La idea le hizo vaciar su mente de pensamientos. La concentración y el cansancio le introdujo rápidamente en el sueño y ya nada más supo, oyó o sintió aquella noche.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Espero que no omitas ningún detalle, Harry, porque si no voy a tener que dejar de pasarte los apuntes de Historia de la Magia y no querrías eso, ¿verdad?

-Hermione, te prometo que os contaré todo lo que pasó, pero, ¿crees que podrías esperar a que dejemos de tener la nariz de Snape pegada al cogote?

-Potter, no me de más razones por las que enviarle derechito a Remedios Mágicos.- susurró a su espalda el profesor de pociones en mitad de la clase doble de aquel día. Se acercó con parsimonia al caldero del gryffindor y torció el gesto.- Aunque este mejunje sería una razón más que suficiente.- El profesor cogió la cuchara de madera que Harry utilizaba para remover la poción y la metió dentro, dio unas vueltas y sonrió.- Creo que será suficiente por hoy Potter.

Y sin más hizo desaparecer la poción del caldero dejando perplejo e indignado al chico. Snape le dirigió una sutil mirada de desdén y se volvió. Quedaba apenas unos 10 minutos para que se terminase la clase y ya no le daba tiempo a rehacer la poción. Aquel día tendría un cero por decreto.

-Tampoco estaba tan mal.- bufó Hermione mientras atendía su casi perfecta poción.- Sólo se te había olvidado echarle el néctar de oruga polinesia, por favor… Nada comparado con ese imbécil amigo de Malfoy… ¿Zabini, no? A ese se le ha vertido todo el cuenco de alas de hormiga dentro del caldero y Snape no le ha dicho nada…

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Deberíamos estar ya acostumbrados a esto.- dijo Harry apoyando la cabeza en la mano con aburrimiento, mientras miraba a su amiga cortando unas raíces de mostaza.

-Pues yo creo que no, Harry. Me parece muy bien que te odie, pero de ahí a jugar con tu futuro modificando tus notas a placer…

Harry no contestó. Su futuro… Pensar que su futuro estaba ligado a algo tan nimio como unas notas sería algo maravilloso. Pero no. Suspiró y unas risas del lado izquierdo de la clase le hicieron mirar en esa dirección. Malfoy y sus amigos se reían de algo que, para su sorpresa, no estaba relacionado con él, sino con el trabajo de una pareja de Ravenclaws que tenían delante.

¿De qué demonios estaría hablando Malfoy cuando dijo que podrían hacer "algo"? ¿Algo como qué? Todavía no tenía nada claro lo que hacer con respecto al slytherin. Seguía sin confiar en él, pero… Tenía que saberlo. Malfoy giró la cabeza y le miró directamente unos momentos antes de volver a su, seguro, profunda conversación con Zabini.

Recogió sus cosas y esperó a que Hermione dejara su frasquito en la mesa del profesor. Cuando salían en dirección a la clase de Ron, Harry sintió como si algo le hubiera tocado el hombro. Inmediatamente se volvió, pero no había nadie.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

-No sé…- decidió no darle importancia y siguió su camino.

-Oye, con respecto al trabajo de Transformaciones…- comenzó la chica.

-Qué.

-Bueno, que teniendo en cuenta todo lo que aprendes en tus clases…

-No pienso hacerte el trabajo, Hermione.

-¡No, no, si no es eso! Lo que quiero es que… bueno, tú ya conoces todo el temario de 6º, ¿no?- preguntó en un susurro. Harry alzó una ceja con suspicacia.- Podrías enseñarme cómo hacer las transformaciones parciales y así el trabajo me saldría redondo.

-¿Me quieres utilizar para mejorar tus notas? Debería darte vergüenza…- dijo fingiendo estar escandalizado.

-Vamos, Harry, no te costaría nada. Ya he leído toda la teoría, pero no me sale la práctica y sabes lo bien que quedaría en la presentación…- Harry dudó de nuevo, pero Hermione decidió cambiar de actitud.- Bien, volvamos al tema de los apuntes de Historia…

-Qué hostil te pones cuando quieres… de acuerdo, te ayudaré.

-¡Gracias!- y sin previo aviso le dio un achuchón. Justo en ese momento aparecía Ron por la puerta de la clase de Remedios Mágicos.

-¡Esas manos, tío!- exclamó.

-¡Ha sido ella, lo juro!- Hermione se rió de los dos y cogió la mano de Ron.

Cuando caminaban hacia la Torre Harry se volvió a parar en seco.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron.

-¿Qué?- Harry se había llevado esta vez la mano al hombro donde había notado, esta vez sin ninguna duda, cómo algo le daba un pequeño golpe. Se volvió.- ¿Peeves?

-Harry, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione.

-¿No está Peeves por aquí?- preguntó sintiéndose un poco absurdo.

-¿Crees que si estuviera podríamos dudarlo?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Entonces vieron a la Profesora McGonagall yendo hacia ellos con rostro tenso.

-Señorita Granger, señor Weasley, hagan el favor de reunir a todos los gryffindor en la Sala Común y que no salgan.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica.

-No pasa nada, no se preocupe. Pero durante un par de minutos cualquier precaución será poca. Manténganlos en la Torre hasta dentro de una hora, ¿de acuerdo? Después no habrá ningún problema.

-De acuerdo, profesora.- la mujer siguió su camino.- Ron, ve al comedor, yo iré a la biblioteca. Harry, ve a la Torre y si te encuentras a alguien avísalos, ¿vale?

-Claro.

Así que ambos prefectos se marcharon a cumplir su misión y Harry subió los tramos de escalera que le faltaban hasta llegar al corredor de la señora gorda. Casi al llegar volvió a notar los toquecitos en el hombro. Se volvió para encontrarse de nuevo con que no había nadie. Frunció el ceño. Empezaba a mosquearse.

En la Sala Común todo parecía normal hasta que comenzaron a llegar más gryffindor que empezaron a hacer correr el rumor de que todos los alumnos estaban siendo enviados a las Salas Comunes por una hora. Harry se sentó con sus deberes en una de las mesas cuando Ginny le abordó.

-Oye, Harry, ¿sabes qué está pasando?

-Ni idea.- la chica parecía decepcionada y preocupada. Se retorcía las manos nerviosa y lanzaba miradas fugaces al resto de la sala.- Pero no creo que sea nada. McGonagall, cuando nos lo ha dicho, parecía tensa, pero no preocupada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Tranquila, no pasará nada.

Ginny se le quedó mirando un momento sin saber si creerle, pero al final relajó la expresión y sonrió levemente. Después desvió la mirada a los gryffindor que cuchicheaban haciendo hipótesis sobre lo que estaría ocurriendo.

-Están asustados.- Harry no contestó. Y más que lo estarían si hubieran visto la enfermería anoche, pensó. Ginny suspiró y volvió a mirarle.- Pero si dices que no pasará nada es que no pasará.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio y miró a sus compañeros. Volvió a tener la sensación de que la responsabilidad le superaba. Ginny confiaba en él ciegamente y Tonks y aquellos magos le habían ofrecido su ayuda sin más. Recibía demasiado y aún no sabía si podía corresponder.

Un rato después llegaron Ron y Hermione. La chica le dio una nota.

-Me la ha dado McGonagall.

Harry la abrió. Era una nota de Tonks. Quería hablar con él antes de irse. Pero, ¿cómo? Si no le dejaban salir de la Sala Común. Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo.

-Bueno, tenías algo que contarnos, ¿no?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí. Ginny, será mejor que también vengas.

Subieron al dormitorio de los chicos y allí Harry les contó todo lo del ataque a la prisión y los heridos, entre ellos Charley, y la nueva explosión con todas sus consecuencias.

-Entonces puede que esto signifique que van a bajar las barreras para sacar a toda esa gente.- dijo Hermione.- Como cuando llegamos, ¿recordáis? No pudimos entrar hasta que no estuvieron listas para que las pudiéramos traspasar.

-Es posible.- asintió Harry. Entonces volvió a notar el toquecito en el hombro.- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué significa eso?

-¿El qué?- preguntó Ginny.

-Llevo sintiendo que me tocan el hombro desde hace un buen rato y ya me está poniendo nervioso.- dijo tenso el muchacho. Vio cómo Ron miraba por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que no había nadie y miró a su amigo con perplejidad.- No, si ya sé que no hay nadie detrás. No hace falta que mires.

-¡Las barreras!- exclamó Ginny de repente. Los tres amigos la miraron.- ¿No acabas de decir que la explosión amplió las barreras?

-Sí.

-Y la explosión la causaste tú, ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Ahora debes de estar conectado a las barreras de Hogwarts de alguna manera y lo que sientes es que hay gente saliendo de ellas.- concluyó orgullosa de su deducción. Hermione la miró pensativa un momento.

-Tiene sentido…- comentó al final.- Debe ser algo como la perceptividad.

-Sí.- asintió la pelirroja.- Supongo que ahora sentirás cada entrada o salida de Hogwarts.

-¿En forma de toquecito en el hombro?- preguntó Harry alzando una ceja. Ginny se encogió de hombros, pero fue Hermione quien contestó.

-Lo notas, ¿no?- Harry asintió.- Pues ya está. No le des más vueltas.

-¿Pero estáis seguras de que es eso?- preguntó Ron.

-No, pero…

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió interrumpiendo a Ginny. La profesora McGonagall miró directamente a Harry.

-Potter, será mejor que venga conmigo, por favor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vamos, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día.

Harry miró a sus amigos con un rápido encogimiento de hombros y se marchó. Sólo escuchó a Ginny antes de salir diciendo "Son las barreras, de fijo. Ya veréis.". El chico se guardó el gesto de fastidio. Parecía que todo el mundo sabía mucho mejor que él todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Recibió miradas llenas de curiosidad de todos sus compañeros cuando salió de la Torre detrás de la jefa de la casa.

De nuevo notó el toquecito en el hombro, pero lo ignoró. Llegaron a la gárgola que comunicaba al despacho del director que ya se estaba moviendo antes de que la profesora dijera la contraseña. Extrañada miró al joven que parecía no inmutarse.

-Ah, no se preocupe.- dijo Harry interpretando la mirada como una petición de explicaciones.- Desde hace meses no necesito la contraseña. Se abre sola cuando llego.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

La mujer frunció los labios y emitió un ruidito de suspicacia y subió las escaleras de caracol seguida de su alumno. A Harry le había parecido raro al principio, pero después de tanto tiempo había dejado de preguntarse por qué la gárgola parecía reconocerle.

Dumbledore hojeaba un libro rápidamente. Tenía puesto una especie de abrigo sobre la larga túnica azul marino. Cuando llegaron el hombre alzó la mirada.

-Ah, Harry, me temo que necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Las barreras.- Harry no mostró sorpresa alguna y sin querer asintió.- Parece que ya lo sabías.

-Digamos que no me extraña demasiado. Pero, ¿para qué me necesitan?

-No podemos abrirlas.- dijo el director sin más.- Cuando sin pretenderlo las ampliaste, además le añadiste una protección extra, muy fuerte y que me veo incapaz de manipular.

-¿Y qué pretende que haga yo?

-Bueno, es tu barrera.- Dumbledore dejó el libro en la estantería.- Verás, las barreras que protegen el colegio están profundamente ligadas al director del colegio. Lleva siendo así desde los tiempos de los Fundadores. Nadie puede manipularlas a menos que sea el director o alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para tratar de atacarlas. Anoche, al parecer, modificaste un poco las normas.

-¿Cómo?

-Las barreras estaban constituidas por decenas de hechizos que han ido acumulándose a lo largo de los años y su manejo pasaba de director a director sin ningún problema. Pero ahora esos hechizos han desaparecido. En su lugar sólo hay un tipo de magia de protección que ha multiplicado por dos la superficie guardada y que no me hace ni caso. Sólo tú puedes abrir la barrera.

-Y será mejor que se dé prisa, Potter. Esas personas tienen que irse lo antes posible.- apuntó McGonagall.

-Ahmm… bueno, pero, ¿cómo? Ni siquiera sé cómo hice eso.

-No te preocupes.- Dumbledore conjuró una capa para Harry.- Ponte esto, hace frío en los terrenos.

Así que salieron al exterior. Caía una fina aguanieve cuando un carruaje salió a su encuentro. Harry miró sorprendido al thestral que tiraba de él.

-Bueno, los límites se han ampliado varios kilómetros.- dijo Dumbledore haciéndole un gesto para que entrara en el habitáculo.- ¿No creerías que íbamos a recorrer andando los diez kilómetros con el tiempo que hace, verdad?

Así que en unos 15 minutos llegaron a lo que parecía un valle poco profundo. Cuando bajaron vio un grupo de gente parada en un punto, frente a un riachuelo de aguas rápidas y frías. Allí no lloviznaba, pero hacía mucho frío. Harry se arrebujó en la capa que le había dado el director preguntándose qué ocurriría a continuación. A lo lejos pudo ver cómo Lupin se acercaba a ellos.

-Pero Albus, ¿no crees que traer a Harry hasta aquí…?

-Remus, no creo que aún pueda manejar las barreras desde el castillo. Y no tenéis tiempo que perder.- Lupin cerró la boca y frunció el ceño, pero al final asintió.

-Señor, - dijo Harry tentativo.- ¿por qué tanta prisa? Según veo, aún hay gente que necesita descansar.

Unas cuatro o cinco personas estaban sentadas en lo que parecían sillas de ruedas, pero sin ruedas. Más parecía que fueran esquís pegados a las patas. Se extrañó, pero decidió no hacer preguntas al respecto.

-No pueden quedarse en Hogwarts mucho tiempo, Harry, - dijo Lupin.- porque llamarían la atención de Voldemort.

-¿Cómo?

-Voldemort tiene a Hogwarts en el punto de mira constantemente.- explicó Lupin mirando a Dumbledore como pidiendo autorización para seguir hablando. El director asintió sutilmente.- Muchos de los nuestros están fichados por él. Si notara que han desaparecido durante una temporada empezaría a buscarlos y antes o después llegaría al colegio.

-Ya… Pero es un poco absurdo.- dijo el chico más para sí mismo que para los dos adultos que le acompañaban. No vio cómo el ex profesor y el director se miraban cuando llegaron al grupo de gente.

Tonks se adelantó para saludarles.

-¡Hola Harry!- tenía una tirita en la frente, pero parecía estar bien.

-Hola. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Estoy viva, que es suficiente.- dijo la chica radiante. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa un poco cohibido.- Oye, ¿recibiste mi nota?

-Sí, pero no podía salir y ahora… no sé si…

-¿Qué líos os traéis vosotros dos?- preguntó Lupin.

-Ya sabe, profesor.- dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a la chica.- Lo de Hermione…

-Ah… ya.

-¿Lo de Herm…?- Tonks estuvo a punto de meter la pata, pero una mirada gélida del chico la detuvo.- Ah… claro.

Cuando Lupin se adelantó un poco Harry se acercó a Tonks.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- susurró.

-Quería preguntarte, más bien.- dijo Tonks en el mismo tono.- ¿Qué has decidido?

-¿Sobre qué?- Harry acababa de notar algo muy raro alrededor de todo su cuerpo que le había dejado un poco aturdido.

-¡Sobre qué va a ser! Lo que te comenté en Las Tres Escobas.

-Ah… ya.- Harry vio cómo Dumbledore y Lupin, que encabezaban la marcha se paraban en un punto.- Que vale.

-¿Aceptas entonces?- Harry se acercó a Lupin ignorando por un momento a Tonks. Había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención.

-¿Lo notas?- preguntó el licántropo. Harry alzó una mano y tocó la barrera invisible. Trazos de color azul brillante surgieron de sus dedos cuando los movió entre la magia de la barrera. La sensación era ligeramente conocida. No lograba identificarlo, pero era agradable.

-No hay duda, Harry. Es tu barrera.- dijo Dumbledore. El chico le miró.- Si alguno de nosotros hubiéramos hecho eso, probablemente nos habría carbonizado.

Harry miró a las casi 30 personas que tenía detrás de él, algunas en un estado más lamentable que otras. Y todos le miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y expectación. ¿Cómo la debía abrir? Volvió a alzar una mano y la tocó. Los trazos de azul parecían aparecer de sus dedos como las marcas que se dejan al pasarlos por una mesa cubierta de harina, pero poco después desaparecían. Se acercó un poco más siguiendo más su instinto que haciendo algo consciente.

Sus manos tocaron la barrera y los trazos de azul aparecieron en todas direcciones. Dio un paso al frente y sintió como si estuviera en una especie de ducha caliente. Dio otro paso más y pasó la barrera. Le había dejado salir, pero tanto Dumbledore como el resto estaban al otro lado, mirándole con asombro. Pero ahora creía saber cómo hacerlo. Colocó una mano en la barrera y volvió a brillar azul en todas direcciones.

-Podéis salir.- dijo.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Lupin.

-Sí.

Tonks se adelantó y sin dudar se acercó a la barrera que brillaba al contacto con la mano del chico. Miró a Harry y sonrió. Dio un paso más y atravesó la barrera. Cuando llegó al otro lado parpadeó un par de veces y se rió nerviosa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó mirando a Harry. Él no sabía a qué se refería.- Pasad. No hay problema, pero… ¡Qué pasada!

El resto fue pasando y todos salían con la misma mirada de sorpresa y todos sin excepción acababan riéndose o sonriendo nerviosos. Cuando todos hubieron pasado, Lupin, que había sido el último, se acercó sonriente.

-Harry, ¿qué pasa cuando cruzas?

-No sé, ¿qué pasa cuando cruzas?- dijo el chico perplejo devolviendo la pregunta.

-Cuando has cruzado, ¿qué has sentido?

-Calor y… no sé. Pero desde luego no creo que sea lo mismo que vosotros.

-Ha sido increíble, ¿verdad Remus?- dijo Tonks al borde de la risa.- Era como… tener un Patronus dentro del cuerpo o algo así.

-Sí, más o menos.- asintió Lupin riéndose del gesto de Tonks.

-Pues no sé.- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Harry, será mejor que volvamos.- llamó Dumbledore desde el otro lado. Harry asintió.

-Bueno, hasta pronto.- se despidió.

-Oye, Harry.- dijo Tonks antes de volverse.- ¿Era en serio lo de que aceptabas?

-Sí, pero aún no sé cómo…

-Eso déjamelo a mí.- dijo la chica sonriente.

-¿Estás segura de que habláis de Hermione?- preguntó Lupin alzando una ceja mientras se alejaban.

Tonks se agarró de un brazo del licántropo y empezó a hablarle de tonterías para desviar su atención. Harry sonrió y volvió a cruzar la barrera. Sentía calor y aquella indescriptible sensación. Pero nada comparado a un patronus dentro del cuerpo. Siguió al director hasta el carruaje mirando de vez en cuando a la barrera transparente y a los últimos magos que se desaparecían con destino a quién sabe dónde.

Ya de vuelta al castillo le preguntó a Dumbledore qué era lo que habían sentido.

-No lo sé, Harry. Las barreras que había antes no tenían ese efecto. Pero ésta es nueva y completamente diferente a las anteriores. Creo que incluso la magia es distinta.

-¿Distinta?- Harry frunció el ceño.- La profesora Green dice que no hay magias diferentes. Que toda es la misma magia, y que sólo su intención las hace más o menos "recomendables".

-Y tiene razón.- dijo Dumbledore.- Pero precisamente por eso parece magia diferente. Por la intención que te llevó a hacerlo.

-Pero lo hice sin querer…

-¿Seguro?

Harry desvió la mirada de los ojos del director. No sabía si ahora estaba espiando sus pensamientos o no, pero lo parecía. No le gustaba que lo hiciera, ni aún en su clase diaria de Oclumancia. Lo único que recordaba con claridad antes de desmayarse y aparecer en la playa del atolón era la necesidad casi física de que toda aquella gente estuviera a salvo. Quizá sí hubo intención al fin y al cabo.

-Profesor…- dijo Harry un rato después.- creo que Voldemort se ha enterado de todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Dumbledore no contestó. Sólo le miró y asintió.

-Posiblemente.

-Podría atacar el colegio en cualquier momento.

-No lo creo.- dijo el director.- No sin saber qué se va a encontrar. No atacará ahora que puede encontrarse un obstáculo serio.

Llegaron a las puertas del colegio. Abandonaron el carruaje, que se fue sólo.

-Creo que hoy puedes saltarte las clases extra.- dijo el director mientras entraban en el vestíbulo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.- Dumbledore le sonrió.- Deberías descansar. No creo que hayas dormido mucho esta noche.

Y se marchó hacia su despacho. Harry suspiró aliviado.

Por fin tendría una tarde tranquila.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Y tranquila fue después de huir de las preguntas de sus compañeros y de haberles contado todo lo ocurrido a sus amigos. Tuvo tiempo para terminar algunos deberes y para empezar a ayudar a Hermione con las transformaciones parciales, pero no para descansar, así que cuando se fue a la cama, estaba tan cansado como de costumbre.

Se durmió pensando en la sensación de calor y bienestar que te había producido tocar la barrera cuando empezó a soñar.

Estaba en aquel valle, pero era diferente. La tierra al otro lado de la barrera parecía gris y muerta, como si en vez de barro, hierba y rocas, fuera polvo de cemento. Hasta el cielo parecía haberse vuelto de plomo y el aire olía a sequedad y muerte. El viento, de vez en cuando levantaba algún remolino de polvo ceniciento.

Entonces se empezó a mover hacia atrás, muy deprisa, alejándose de ese punto, en dirección al castillo. Le invadió una sensación vértigo y angustia al ver que a medida que se alejaba, la tierra que dejaba atrás iba adquiriendo ese aspecto de cemento, como si le persiguiera.

Cuando se detuvo frente al lago se volvió al castillo y lo vio ardiendo. Trató de correr hacia él, pero el aire parecía haberse convertido en una masa densa y pegajosa que no le dejaba moverse. Podía oír los gritos. Tenía que llegar, pero era imposible. Todas sus fuerzas se las llevaba ese éter espeso que le impedía avanzar. Impotente por no poder ayudar a la gente que oía pedir auxilio desde allí, cayó de rodillas. Se le empañaron los ojos de tristeza y desesperación y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Entonces oyó una risa que se acercaba.

Cuando se quitó las manos de la cara vio que estaba en lo que parecía un claro de un bosque. A su alrededor había hogueras haciendo un círculo rodeándole. Se puso en pie como pudo, pues sentía que las rodillas no le respondían todo lo bien que deberían. Del contraluz de las llamas apareció una silueta que las atravesó sin quemarse.

El dolor le traspasó la cabeza como un flechazo. Se llevó las manos a la frente y cayó de nuevo al suelo. La cicatriz le ardía como nunca lo había hecho. Casi no podía ver.

La silueta se acercó lentamente, disfrutando del dolor que provocaba. Harry apretaba las manos contra la frente como si sólo así pudiera calmar el ardor profundo que empezaba a sentir en cada célula de su cuerpo. Era peor que el crucio.

-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad?

Harry sólo podía pensar en tratar de combatir aquel dolor tan horrible. Ni siquiera trató de mirar a la fuente de aquella voz fría y siseante que le hablaba; voz que conocía muy bien.

Voldemort se agachó para ponerse a la altura del maltrecho Harry mientras se quitaba la capucha. Harry se concentró como lo había hecho siempre que había utilizado la perceptividad. Si quería luchar contra aquel dolor, debía hacerlo fibra a fibra, célula a célula.

-Es curioso…- dijo la fría voz del Lord Oscuro.- Cómo algo tan despreciable pueda ser tan molesto.

Le resultaba difícil ignorar el dolor para llegar a concentrarse en serio, pero al final lo consiguió. Ahora quedaba lo más difícil.

-Verás, Harry.- continuó Voldemort incorporándose y andando alrededor del chico arrodillado y hecho un ovillo.- Odio tener que llegar a estos extremos, pero creo que deberías saberlo. No importa lo que hagas o lo que Dumbledore haga. Lo único que haréis será retrasar lo inevitable, y lo sabes. Sabes que no tienes nada que hacer contra mí, ¿verdad? Mírate. Tan accesible como un bebé de pecho e infinitamente más débil que uno de ellos.

Una gruesa lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla hasta caer al duro suelo de arena y piedras al hacer un último esfuerzo de concentración que pareció no llegar a nada. Descompuesto por el dolor sintió cómo su estómago empezaba a contraerse para vomitar. Oyó reírse a Voldemort otra vez.

-Eres verdaderamente patético.- el hombre se acercó a él y con el pie le incorporó lo suficiente como para verle la cara. Harry, a punto de perder el conocimiento alzó la mirada.- Es cuestión de tiempo, chaval y todo esto habrá acabado.

Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de algo que no había tenido en cuenta. Fue una simple idea, un pensamiento, una certeza tan clara que sus efectos recorrieron su cuerpo como una sacudida.

Todo aquello era un sueño manipulado por Voldemort. Todo aquello no era cierto, sólo un producto combinado de sus dos mentes conectadas. Si era cierta la profecía y si su subconsciente tenía razón, ahora sus mentes volvían a estar unidas y si Voldemort podía manipular ese sueño, él, por definición, también podría hacerlo.

Inmediatamente dejó de sentir dolor.

La mirada que dirigía a Voldemort se aclaró y se hizo más firme y, aunque seguía arrodillado, el Lord retrocedió medio paso. Harry se levantó.

Ambos se quedaron frente a frente en aquel círculo de fuego, en silencio. Por primera vez ambos se contemplaban desde el único terreno neutro que existía entre ellos. Entonces, la boca sin labios de Voldemort se curvó en una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Aprendes rápido.- Harry no contestó. Sólo tenía que abrir los ojos y despertaría, dejándole con la palabra en la boca y demostrándole que ya no estaba tan indefenso como antes, pero Voldemort se le adelantó.- Será divertido…

* * *

**PAUSA PUBLICITARIA**

Ojo, que es mía. Mi propia publicidad, que si no me la hago yo no me la hace nadie, jeje.

Os informo queridos míos, que he colgado un relatillo por el que me dieron 100 euritos el lunes pasado y me gustaría que me diérais vuestra opinióny que además voy a empezar a colgar los capítulos del mejor fic de Harry Potter que he leído hasta la fecha (y he leído un webo). Fic en inglés, eso sí, que estoy traduciendo (y sudando sangre, porque hay que joderse...) y que suponen el libro 6º y el 7º completos según la visión de un par de inglesitas estupendas llamadas Myth and Legend. Si queréis leer el original podéis is a su directorio en fan fiction porque tienen uno y allí tienen publicadas las dos historias y algunas cosas más. Todas son brillantes.

En fin, que no he estado con los brazos cruzados, como véis.

Besines, chicos y chicas. ¡Y felices Fiestas a todos!


	10. Secretos

Bueno, aquí está el capi 10. No hay que decir nada más además de lo típico de que "Espero que os guste" y que me mandéis muchos revs o mails (que me hacen mucha ilusión) o lo que queráis... exceptuando virus y movidas raras lo que queráis.

Y un momento para una nueva Pausa Publicitaria y recordaros que os paséis por "Al otro lado del Reflejo" y la traducción de la impresionante visión de Myth and Legend sobre los libros 6 y 7 de Harry Potter que poco a poco iré subiendo (traducidos al castellano, of course) y podáis disfrutar de ellos.

... vale, vale... ya me callo...

* * *

**Secretos**

"_A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo."_

_Jean de la Fontaine (1621-1695)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Abrió los ojos de par en par a la oscuridad de su cama adoselada.

Respiraba trabajosamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo, pero era de la pura furia que sentía, del puro odio que empezaba a arrancar lágrimas de rabia de sus ojos.

Se incorporó y calzándose las zapatillas, se echó la capa por encima y bajó a la solitaria Sala Común. Echó un vistazo a su reloj. En apenas una hora se empezaría a despertar la gente, pero mientras tanto él podía pensar con tranquilidad.

Miró a los ventanales y vio que la oscuridad de la noche ya no era tan oscura y que el Lucero del Alba brillaba fulgurante en el cielo, previendo el inminente amanecer. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en un sillón y se frotó los ojos aún soñolientos.

Ese sueño…

Aunque más que sueño había sido una especie de cita nocturna en un mundo paralelo sólo accesible para Voldemort y para él. Suspiró. Había sido horrible. El principio había sido terrible. Resopló preocupado mientras se echaba el pelo para atrás con ambas manos en un intento para espabilar las partes de su cuerpo que aún querían seguir dormidas. Al bajar las manos vio sangre.

Alterado se tocó la frente y cuando sus dedos rozaron la cicatriz notaron humedad y un ligero escozor. Subió corriendo hasta el baño de su cuarto y se miró al espejo y no pudo menos que abrir los ojos desmesuradamente ante el espectáculo. La cicatriz se le había abierto como si se hubiera hecho la herida minutos antes y la sangre empapaba su frente cayendo hacia los lados. Tenía su lógica si había sangrado estando tumbado. Ahora ya no sangraba y apenas empezaba a coagularse, pero tenía la mitad de la cara ensangrentada.

Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara. El agua desaparecía roja por el desagüe y su visión le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Todo por Voldemort. Aquel ser despreciable le había hecho sangrar de esa manera sólo con torturarle en sueños. Por suerte ahora ya no podría hacerle lo mismo. Ya no.

"_Será divertido…"_

¿¡Será cínico!? Harry levantó la mirada y se vio a sí mismo en aquel espejo. Tenía la cara mojada y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuello hasta mojar el pijama, pero no importaba. "Será divertido…". ¿Qué era él? ¿Un juguete acaso? ¿Un pasatiempo divertido? ¿Un reto que le pondría sabor a la fácil tarea de destruir el Mundo Mágico tal como lo conocían? Su puño izquierdo salió disparado hacia la pared con rabia. Él no era el juguete de nadie y menos de ese despojo de hombre que se había puesto un nombre teatral para huir de sí mismo. No, no sería el juguete de alguien como él. Si pensó en algún momento que sería un desafío interesante matar al chico que se le había escurrido tantas veces de entre los dedos, él, Harry, se encargaría de que además de interesante, fuera imposible.

"Será divertido…"… las palabras le resonaban en los oídos mezcladas con el ruido del grifo que no había cerrado. El agua seguía escapándose libre por la cañería, gorgoteando con energía y perdiéndose en la fría oscuridad de los tubos de cobre que se escondían por las paredes del castillo. "Será divertido…"… Harry sentía como si, a pesar de su pequeña victoria al escapar de la manipulación de Voldemort, hubiera perdido otra vez. Había perdido de nuevo porque al final Voldemort había logrado, con dos palabras, colocarse de nuevo en una posición superior. El momento fugaz de igualdad de condiciones había desaparecido en el mismo momento en que esas dos palabras fueron pronunciadas.

Harry se sintió humillado, desolado. Cualquier avance parecía absurdo con sólo un pequeño movimiento de Voldemort. Nada parecía suficiente. Había descubierto poderes y habilidades en los últimos meses que le habían dejado estupefacto a él y a las personas que le rodeaban. Pero Voldemort sólo tenía que levantar una mano o decir algo y todo quedaba en un esforzado intento lleno de buena intención, pero que no tenía nada que hacer contra un rival de ese calibre.

Sólo esas dos palabras.

Harry abrió el grifo de la ducha, se desnudó y se metió dentro cuando aún el agua caía fría. Por fin se despertó del todo. La sensación de que su mente ya funcionaba a pleno rendimiento, pero su cuerpo se resistía a seguirla, le ponía nervioso.

Antes había sido la venganza. La venganza por sus padres, la venganza por Sirius, la venganza por una vida tan cruel, la venganza por causar tanto dolor a gente buena. Pura, sencilla y agridulce venganza.

Pero ahora…

Ahora había orgullo de por medio. Levantó la cara y el agua le dio directamente en los párpados. Voldemort le había llamado "molestia" para después rebajarle al nivel de juguete. No estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego. Estaba harto. Se enjabonaba la cabeza con fuerza, como descargando toda la rabia que sentía contra su cuero cabelludo. Estaba verdaderamente harto. Primero por unos y después por otros, su vida siempre había estado determinada por las decisiones de los demás. Decisiones que se habían tomado por puro egoísmo, aunque estuvieran revestidas de una buena intención más o menos plural… De eso nada. Todo, desde dejarle en casa de los Dursley, hasta las clases especiales que recibía, no eran más que pruebas de ese egoísmo que pretendían presentarle como "la única esperanza para el Bien".

Y una mierda.

Todos se querían proteger de lo que se avecinaba de la única manera que se les había ocurrido, y era hacer caso de una estúpida profecía realizada por una mujer a la que le faltaba poner un 906 para completar el pack de pitonisa de tres al cuarto. Pero, ¿y él qué? Sí, bien, se habían preocupado de mantenerle con vida, pero qué vida…

El vapor del agua había convertido el cuarto de baño en una nebulosa privada de calor y humedad. Harry cerró el grifo después de asegurarse de que se había enjuagado bien todo el cuerpo y se envolvió en una toalla. Podía decir casi con completa seguridad, que salvando a sus amigos, el resto había sido bastante lamentable. Su infancia había sido asquerosa y desde que había llegado a Hogwarts… cuando no era un monstruo gigante era una conspiración para matarle.

Salió del baño aún con la toalla en la cintura mientras que con otra se frotaba la cabeza. Abrió el baúl y sacó ropa limpia que arrojó sobre la cama. No, no estaba dispuesto a seguir haciendo de buen chico y aceptar lo que le viniera sólo porque era su "destino". A la mierda el destino y a la mierda todo. Voldemort y todos los demás, y a la cabeza de ellos, Dumbledore, habían hecho de su vida un infierno para satisfacer sus necesidades personales de egolatría y "nobleza" sin tenerle en cuenta jamás.

"Será divertido…" ¿¡Será prepotente!? ¿Con qué derecho le hacía eso? ¿Por qué tenía que seguirle el juego a ese tipo horrendo y traumatizado? Si ahora podía hacerle más o menos frente… Se enfundó el jersey… Si ahora podía presentarle, si no batalla, sí un tema de preocupación, desde luego que lo haría. No sólo porque se lo debía a todas las personas que había querido alguna vez. Ni siquiera lo haría para "salvar" al Mundo Mágico. Lo haría por él, porque Voldemort había osado humillarle una y otra vez de una manera absolutamente absurda, insistente y obsesiva. Lo de que sería divertido le había perforado el alma recordándole que tenía orgullo además de rencor y dolor por las personas perdidas.

Él era él, y había sido objeto de una hostilidad sin precedentes desde el mismísimo día de su nacimiento. Y todo porque a ciertas personas o a ciertos entes extraños que manejaban los hilos de ese estúpido hilo conductor que algunos llamaban destino, lo habían prefijado. Así, por que sí. "Qué bonito quedará en los libros de historia, ¿no creéis? Un niño enfrentándose al mago más poderoso de su tiempo…". Casi podía imaginarse la conversación previa en una mesa redonda repleta de papeles garabateados con posibles tramas que deberían ser una realidad en los años posteriores, como en una reunión de guionistas de una serie barata de televisión. Pero, ¿y si uno de los personajes dejara de actuar como decía el guión?

"_Nos manejan como a marionetas y lo han logrado. Aún estamos a tiempo de cortar los hilos."_

Harry se ató el segundo zapato y cogió la mochila con los libros de la mañana y salió de la habitación justo cuando el despertador avisaba a sus compañeros que aún dormían que era hora de levantarse.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que un día haría lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero por algún sitio tenía que empezar y ése era igual de bueno que cualquier otro.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lo tenía perfectamente localizado gracias a la perceptividad. Aún tardaría en aparecer así que hizo tiempo yendo a desayunar. Encontró el Comedor prácticamente vacío a excepción de algún profesor y unos pocos alumnos muy madrugadores. Algunos de ellos tenían ropas deportivas. Supuso que ellos salían a correr o a hacer ejercicio por la mañana temprano antes de las clases.

Salió tranquilamente de la enorme sala y caminó sin prisa hacia las escaleras que sabía llevaban a las mazmorras donde se encontraba la Sala Común de Slytherin. No bajó. Se quedó allí, apoyado en la pared, esperando paciente. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y casi lo que estaba haciendo. Pronto aparecería por allí. Un rato después empezó a oír los ruidos de todos los alumnos yendo a desayunar y moviéndose por todo el castillo. Poco después les oyó a ellos subiendo por las escaleras que atentamente vigilaba desde una posición discreta.

Sería muy raro que le vieran buscar tan descaradamente a su peor enemigo, por eso se había medio escondido tras una estatua. Pero sabía cómo llamar su atención sin levantar sospechas. La profesora Green se lo había enseñado hacía poco y lo había encontrado muy útil para momentos como aquellos.

Por fin apareció rodeado de sus compañeros. Harry meneó la cabeza como diciéndose a sí mismo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una soberana idiotez. Pero lo hizo.

Era un hechizo especial, de los pocos que se podían hacer sin varita. Era una mezcla de Legilimancia y maldición Imperius sin llegar a ser ninguna de las dos cosas. Además, había descubierto que la perceptividad le ayudaba mucho a la hora de establecer el contacto.

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.- susurró mientras mantenía sus ojos fijos en la cabeza rubio platino del slytherin. Éste se quedó parado en el sitio, mirando a su alrededor. Harry sonrió divertido. Sin duda había reconocido su voz hablándole desde ninguna parte.- Pon alguna excusa y retrásate.

Ahora se presentaba el dilema: ¿se pararía o pasaría de él y seguiría su camino? De un momento a otro su mente dejaría de ser mera emisora y el contacto sería completo. Pronto podría recibir mensajes de Malfoy sin que él lo supiera. Temía ese momento. Cuando había practicado con Green, sus mensajes acababan llegando a él con tal fuerza que los recibía como golpes directos a su cerebro.

Malfoy dijo algo y los demás le miraron un momento extrañados antes de seguir andando. Harry aprovechó los últimos segundos de conexión unidireccional para darle el último mensaje.

-Detrás de la estatua.- y cerró los ojos mientras obligaba a su mente a romper el contacto mental. Ese punto tampoco era agradable. Solía sentir un dolor agudo entre los ojos que, aunque se iba a los pocos segundos, le obligaba a quedarse quieto un rato porque perdía el equilibrio.

Cuando aún se frotaba el puente entre los ojos con los dedos, los pasos de Malfoy se acercaron.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

-En un momento estoy contigo…- murmuró Harry haciendo un intento por ponerse las gafas de nuevo y no vomitar del mareo.

-¿Cómo has podido hablar dentro de mi cabeza?- Harry por fin pudo ponerse las gafas. Malfoy lo miraba con una mezcla de indignación y asombro.

-De un modo que me pone malísimo.- dijo tras respirar hondo un par de veces. Malfoy le miró atónito, pero un momento después reaccionó.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-Bien, pues habla.- dijo el rubio impaciente y arisco.

-Mejor en un lugar un poco más… discreto, ¿no crees?

-Potter, el royo gay no me mola mucho…

-No seas imbécil.- Harry ya se había recuperado bastante y se levantó. Ya casi no había gente por los pasillos. Ahora todos estaban desayunando.- Sabes de qué te estoy hablando.

Malfoy frunció levemente el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada y asentía.

-Vale, ven.

Así que Harry siguió a la serpiente escaleras abajo hasta llegar al final de un corredor forrado de armas medievales y escudos llenos de serpientes y blasones verdes. Ya había pasado antes por aquel pasillo. Pero en aquella ocasión tenía la apariencia de Goyle, aunque al igual que aquel día le guiaba la misma persona… Desde luego, quién se lo habría dicho…

-Grimlium.- dijo Malfoy. El trozo de pared ante el que se habían detenido desapareció de una manera bastante parecida a como lo hacía el muro del Caldero Chorreante y una puerta de roble oscuro apareció frente a ellos. Malfoy la abrió y ambos pasaron a la desierta Sala Común de Slytherin.

Harry descubrió que no había cambiado en aquellos años. Seguía siendo igual de fría, igual de dura y poco acogedora. Demasiada piedra descubierta, demasiadas armas afiladas decorando las paredes, demasiadas serpientes vigilándote desde cualquier ángulo.

-Qué horror de sala común…- comentó con un escalofrío.

-¿Hemos venido aquí para hablar de asuntos serios o de decoración?- apuntó Malfoy con impaciencia.

-Dijiste algo anteayer antes de que entráramos en esa cueva.- dijo Harry sin rodeos.

-¿El qué?

-Que se podía hacer algo mientras no estuvieras tan vigilado por tu padre.

-Sabes lo que ha ocurrido, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces sabrás que mi padre está en libertad de nuevo.

-Supongo…

-¿Crees que se podría hacer mucho teniendo en cuenta que puede aparecer en cualquier momento?

-No lo sé. Por eso te pregunto: ¿Se puede?

-Depende.

-De qué.

-De ti, básicamente, y de que no metas la pata contándoselo a alguien. Ahora el riesgo se multiplica por 100. El secreto absoluto es nuestra única opción.

-Yo confío en mí, desde luego.- dijo Harry alzando las manos con inocencia.- Pero en ti…

-El sentimiento es mutuo.- aseguró el rubio dejándose caer en un sillón. Harry se sentó en el apoyabrazos de un sillón cercano.- Por eso no quiero hacer nada si no puedo estar seguro. Si hacemos algo el que más se arriesgaría sería yo, y como comprenderás no me voy a exponer de esa manera para que en un descuido o en un ataque de lealtad que te dé, caiga sobre mí el fuego del infierno.

-Entonces tenemos un problema.- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Porque no confiamos el uno en el otro y ninguno tiene intención de hacerlo así como así.

-Hay una forma.- Malfoy miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. Harry se quedó callado un momento. Luego sonrió.

-Parece que lo tenías todo pensado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esta traición?

-El suficiente.- dijo fríamente el rubio.- Aunque insisto en que tu visión absurda de que sigue siendo una cuestión de bandos a los que hay que jurar lealtad es bastante limitada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué haces esto?

-Porque no me gusta nada el modo en que se están haciendo las cosas.- dijo Malfoy.- Ya sabes lo que dice la maruja que nos da Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que no hay magia oscura y magia blanca. Es la misma magia y las intenciones del mago. Nada más. Y las intenciones de mi padre y del Lord Oscuro no me gustan en absoluto.

-Creía que odiabas tanto como ellos a los sangre sucia y a los muggles.

-Y si crees que su objetivo son sólo ellos es que no tienes ni pajolera idea de lo que ha estado pasando desde hace casi 30 años.

-¿Y qué es lo que está pasando?

-El poder, sobre todo lo demás. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo?

Y tanto que lo sabía. Pero no respondía a su pregunta.

-Concreta.

-La inmortalidad, Potter. Muy pocos en el círculo del Lord Tenebroso saben que ése es su objetivo último. Mi padre entre ellos. Yo ni siquiera debería saberlo.- Malfoy desvió la mirada hacia las llamas de la chimenea inmensa que crepitaba alegremente.- Ahora viene la prueba de confianza, Potter.- el rubio volvió sus ojos grises de nuevo a Harry.- Yo te he dado una información muy importante que muy pocos saben y que dudo que incluso tus patéticos amigos de esa anodina Orden se imaginen y que, desde luego, les pondría sobre aviso de algunos puntos importantes que tienen muy mal protegidos en la actualidad. ¿Les darás esta valiosa información teniendo en cuenta que es posible que se produzcan ataques y que podrías evitar muertes de amigos tuyos si lo contaras?

Harry se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pero al final lo hizo.

-Tu plan tiene que ser perfecto para que me pidas hacer una elección así.

-La vida no es más que una serie de decisiones.- dijo Malfoy sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-Pero estás pidiéndome que decida entre las vidas de personas que conozco y un plan del que no tengo ni la más remota idea y ni mucho menos garantía de que vaya a salir bien. Creo que pides demasiada confianza, Malfoy.

-Sí, suponía algo así.- dijo el slytherin volviendo a perder la mirada en las llamas.- Mira, Potter, no te habría dicho nada nunca si no hubiera tenido una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo. No te puedes ni imaginar lo peligroso que es para mí y lo difícil que ha sido tomar la decisión final porque, si conocidos tuyos están en peligro mortal, igualmente conocidos míos lo están también. Lo que te propongo que hagamos es minimizar los daños en ambas partes y precipitar el final de todo esto de una condenada vez, porque personalmente, estoy hasta las narices de tanta guerra y tanto "Recuerda que eres un Malfoy"…

Harry miraba al slytherin que aún contemplaba las llamas con expresión decidida. La verdad es que le estaba sorprendiendo. Nunca se habría imaginado que el egocéntrico, egoísta y snob Draco Malfoy se preocupara por gente que no fueran él mismo o su adoradísimo padre. Parecía que su percepción de aquel chico era completamente errónea… ¿errónea o…?

-¿Y cómo sé que no es un engaño?

-Eres un poquito paranoico, ¿no?- dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira, yo ahora me creo cualquier cosa.- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Después de estar un curso entero dando clase con un hombre que no era quien parecía ser sólo para llevarme al centro de un laberinto…

-Y llegaste, desde luego.

-Vamos, ya te digo… Así que comprende que tenga estas dudas razonables.

Malfoy respiró hondo y se encogió de hombros.

-Yo ya no puedo hacer nada más desde mi posición. O confías en mí o no hay nada más que hablar.

Harry apoyó los codos en las rodillas mirando al vacío. Debía decidir ahora. No podía dejar pasar mucho tiempo porque Malfoy padre pediría algún tipo de información de su hijo en cualquier momento. Miró su reloj. Las clases empezarían en 10 minutos. ¿Cómo podría poner en peligro a la Orden cuando podría ayudarles? Le parecía estar haciendo la misma promesa por segunda vez en poco tiempo. Poder hacer una cosa no significaba deber hacerla… o eso le había dicho su subconsciente. Y él sabía que era verdad. Pero, ¿y si se reducían los daños colaterales? Los muertos eran inevitables en una guerra, pero mejor eran 4 que 40. El problema ético estaba en que era directamente responsable de la muerte de esos 4, mientras que de los 40… Frunció sutilmente el ceño. Aquello no era más que cobardía. Si se podían salvar vidas cualquier cosa le valía, pero si alguna vez le descubrían... Sí, Malfoy corría un gran riesgo, pero él lo correría por su lado exactamente igual.

El moreno suspiró y se incorporó. Se acercó a donde el slytherin estaba sentado y extendió una mano.

-Trato hecho.

-¿Confiarás en mí?

-Sólo si confías igualmente en mí. No puede haber ni un signo de duda a partir de ahora. Ambos estaremos metidos en esto hasta el cuello.

-Entonces, trato hecho.

En aquella Sala Común de la casa de Salazar Slytherin dos manos se estrecharon sellando un pacto cuyos efectos aún no podían prever sus signatarios. Pero habían firmado, se habían comprometido. Sus vidas y las de decenas de personas más dependían ahora de aquel acuerdo entre dos adolescentes de 16 años.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Se te ve un poco pálido, tío.- le dijo Ron en la cena.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí.- contestó Harry lacónicamente.

-¿Adónde has ido esta mañana tan temprano? Cuando me he levantado ya ni estabas.

-Ya, bueno… no he dormido muy bien.

-¿Has vuelto a tener "sueños"?- preguntó Hermione en un susurro mientras cargaba de intención la última palabra.

-Sí.- Ron y Hermione retuvieron el aliento mientras le miraban un tanto espantados. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Y la oclumancia?

-No se me da bien, Hermione, ya lo sabes.

-Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- la chica clavó con fuerza el tenedor en el pedazo de pescado que había cortado un momento antes y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Ya bueno, ya lo sé.- replicó Harry con impaciencia.- Pero ahora todo ha cambiado. No creo que Voldemort pueda manipularme nunca más.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó Ron mientras se echaba más puré de patatas.

-Porque ahora sé jugar al mismo nivel que él… al menos en sueños.

Ron y Hermione le miraron perplejos.

-¿Cómo ha sido ese sueño?- preguntó la chica.

-¿Crees que el Comedor es un buen lugar para tratar estos temas?

-Deberías contárselo a Dumbledore.- añadió Hermione.

-Justo lo que estaba pensando.- replicó sarcástico Harry llevándose un trozo de pollo a la boca.

-Tienes que decírselo, Harry.- dijo Hermione inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa hacia él y mirándole con dureza.- Si Voldemort… ah, Ron, por favor, a ver si te vas acostumbrando ya… si Voldemort te dice algo o trata de engañarte de alguna manera o lo que sea, es vital que Dumbledore se entere porque…

-Pero Hermione…- trató de interrumpir Harry.

-¡Shhh!- chistó la joven.-… Porque Dumbledore es la Orden, Harry, y si tienes información que pueda ayudarla deberías dársela. ¿O es que no te importa el peligro al que se enfrentan todos los días?

Harry recordó el apretón firme de manos de aquella misma mañana. Si Hermione lo supiera le daría un ataque. Claro que le importaba, pero precisamente por eso no podría dar toda la información que tenía. Suspiró.

-Claro que me importa, Hermione, pero no importa que se lo cuente o no. Lo acabará viendo en las clases de Oclumancia.

-Siempre será mejor que se lo digas tú antes de encontrárselo rebuscando en tus recuerdos, ¿no crees?

-Él tampoco es sincero conmigo del todo.- replicó el chico con voz tensa.

-¿Y qué?- replicó la chica desafiante.- Te ha mantenido con vida durante 16 años…

-¡Venga ya, tía!- Harry había alzado la voz y varios compañeros suyos y de la mesa de Ravenclaw se giraron. Harry bajó el volumen, pero no el tono.- ¿Y qué me dices del año pasado? ¿Y Sirius? Yo tuve buena parte de la culpa, pero desde luego nos podíamos haber ahorrado muchos disgustos si hubiera sido sincero conmigo antes. ¿O no?

-Tranquilízate, ¿vale?- le advirtió Ron.- Hermione, dejemos el tema, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar.

-Desde luego que no.- bufó Harry. Apuró lo que le quedaba de zumo en el vaso y se levantó.- Os veo luego en la Sala Común.

Harry salió del Comedor furioso y preocupado. Igual que Dumbledore podía ver su sueño podría ver su conversación con Malfoy en la Sala Común de las serpientes. Y eso le mosquearía más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Aquel día no habían tenido DCAO porque la profesora Green no estaba en el castillo. Les habían dicho que estaba enferma, pero la perceptividad no mentía. La última vez que la vio fue la noche del ataque. Al día siguiente no había tenido clases extra y hoy tenía su hora libre, por eso había podido bajar a cenar con sus compañeros al Comedor. Ahora le tocaba Oclumancia y estaba un poco preocupado.

Trató de vaciar su mente de sentimiento y pensamiento a medida que se acercaba a la gárgola. Nuevamente empezó a girar en cuanto Harry estuvo a menos de 10 metros y un momento después llamaba a la puerta del despacho. Un "Adelante" le dio la señal para accionar el picaporte.

Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su escritorio, mordisqueando un pedazo de pan mientras leía unos pergaminos. Harry cerró la puerta y se acercó un poco concentrándose profundamente en vaciar su mente. El director alzó la mirada y la clavó inmediatamente en sus ojos verdes. Harry parpadeó y se fijó en los pergaminos como si le interesaran enormemente.

-¿Informes de la Orden?

-No exactamente.- dijo Dumbledore. El hombre los juntó y los ató con una cinta para después meter el rollo en una especie de paragüero extragrande cargado con numerosos rollos de pergamino. Hizo desaparecer su cena y se levantó.

-Bien, empecemos. ¿Has practicado?

-Sí.- Harry dudó. ¿Debía contárselo? Merecerlo no lo merecía, desde luego, pero era importante…- Señor, he vuelto a soñar.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cómo era el sueño?

Harry se lo contó. Dumbledore le miró pensativo y después asintió.

-Aun así la oclumancia es necesaria. Quizá ya no pueda torturarte, pero no dudo que sus visitas sean demasiado perturbadoras para ti.- Harry asintió. No eran nada agradables, no.- Deberás esforzarte un poco más. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor.- Harry suspiró mientras seguía concentrado en vaciarse de todo lo que no fuera la más pura nada.

Ambos se colocaron en sus posiciones habituales, y como siempre, Dumbledore alzó su varita antes de que Harry se preparara. Pero esta vez sí estaba preparado. Había estado concentrándose profundamente desde hacía casi 10 minutos y no le pilló completamente desprevenido.

Lo notó entrar en su mente como cuando metes una cuchara en una tarrina de helado. Al principio entraba con facilidad, pero a medida que se adentraba su mente ponía resistencia. La oclumancia saltaba de recuerdo en recuerdo, pero si no tenía recuerdos sobre los que saltar, se anulaba por sí misma. Y eso era lo que estaba pasando más o menos. Harry sintió cómo Dumbledore arremetía con más fuerza. Ya casi empezaba a entrever un momento de hacía 4 años, cuando estaban en el baño de Myrtle cuando reaccionó y con un "Protego" se deshizo del director.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio al anciano mago sonriendo.

-Vaya… hoy empezamos bien. Parece que a partir de ahora te lo tomarás más en serio.- Teniendo en cuenta la de cosas que tenía que ocultarle… desde luego que se lo tomaría en serio.- Muy bien. Otra vez. ¡Legilimens!

Una y otra vez Dumbledore se topó con la misma resistencia, pero a medida que los intentos se sucedían a Harry le costaba menos llegar a ese punto de concentración. En cierto modo era parecido a utilizar la perceptividad. No necesitaba que todo su cerebro se concentrase en esa única tarea. Con que sólo una parte de él lo hiciera, era suficiente y, aunque aún tenía que practicar con la Oclumancia, sabía que no sería tan difícil dominarla. Cuando echó de su mente por enésima vez consecutiva a su mentor pensó con cierta ironía que no había nada como verle las orejas al lobo como para que las cosas empezaran a salirle.

-¿Ves como podrías hacerlo?- dijo al final Dumbledore satisfecho.- Creo que podemos empezar en serio con la Legilimancia a partir de mañana.

-Bien. Buenas noches, profesor.

Harry salió del despacho bastante contento y aliviado. Iba a resultar verdaderamente estresante mantener su mente completamente cerrada ante el director, pero a menos que quisiera que le descubriesen no podría hacer otra cosa. Miró su reloj y masculló una maldición. Llegaba tardísimo.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras. Después subió hasta la Torre de Astronomía y abrió la puerta de las escaleras.

-Llegas tarde.- escupió el rubio que estaba sentado en los escalones de piedra, abrigado por la capa con el emblema de Slytherin.

-Lo sé.- dijo jadeando aún.- Clase con Dumbledore.

-¿De qué?

-Oclumancia.

-¿¡Qué!?- Malfoy parecía escandalizado y se levantó de un salto.- ¿Estás loco? Podría averiguar todo esto sólo con leerlo dentro de ese melón que tienes por cabeza. Si el Lord Oscuro puede manipularte, Dumbledore se enterará enseguida de…

-Cállate ya.- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño. Malfoy se interrumpió, pero volvió a la carga inmediatamente después.

-¿Cómo puedo ahora confiar en ti si me dices que Dumbledore manosea tus recuerdos todas las tardes?

-Porque creo que ya domino la oclumancia lo suficiente como para que no lo descubra. Hoy le he bloqueado en todos sus intentos. No sabe nada y no lo sabrá nunca.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

Harry podía ver cómo Malfoy trataba de aplacar la casi instintiva desconfianza que había entre ellos dos y aceptar su palabra. Le costaba, desde luego que sí. Al final el rubio pegó una patada a uno de los escalones con rabia.

-Maldita sea. Este tipo de cosas tenemos que saberlas, ¿vale?- dijo con rabia.- ¿Hay algo más que tengas que contarme?

-Sobre este tema no, pero tú sí.- dijo Harry apoyándose en la fría pared.- ¿Cómo contacta tu padre contigo?

-A través de un espejo de doble sentido.

-Vaya, parece que los tenían de oferta en el sitio donde los vendían…- comentó Harry con una risita sarcástica.

-¿Por?

-Yo tengo uno igual, pero la pareja se perdió en el ataque a Azcabán.

-Ya… bueno, es un buen método de comunicación. Privado, discreto y fácil de transportar y utilizar.

-Vamos, la versión mágica del móvil…

-¿Del qué?

-Olvídalo… ¿Qué tipo de información le pasas?

-Movimientos de los profesores, de Dumbledore y de ti, sobre todo. Creen que cuantos más datos tengan sobre ti, el Lord mejor te conocerá y así podrá acceder a ti más fácilmente.

Harry resopló. Desde luego había funcionado hasta el curso pasado.

-¿Y a ti te cuentan algo de lo que hacen?- preguntó Harry.

-No mucho. Lo justo para que me haga una idea global y poco más. Todo lo demás lo he averiguado por mis propios medios.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Secreto profesional, Potter.

-Bien, ¿y qué sabes?

-Poco, la verdad, desde que mi padre fue encerrado, pero ahora que está fuera el flujo de información no tardará en restablecerse.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas te contaba?

-Nunca me llegaba a contar el plan entero. Sólo me daba instrucciones muy precisas. Sin preguntas. Decía que Dumbledore podría enterarse aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

-No lo dudes.- asintió Harry.- ¿Por ejemplo, qué instrucciones te dio el año pasado?

-Sobre todo que te metiera miedo por Black.- Harry sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago y con un fruncimiento de ceño bajó la mirada, pero Malfoy no se inmutó.- Y también que te hiciera enfadar a menudo. No me dijeron más. Lo primero lo entiendo, pero lo segundo… ¿por qué?

-No lo sé.- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Supongo que así pretendían dificultarme la oclumancia, o algo así… Aunque Snape para eso no necesitaba ayuda.- Harry hizo una pausa para aplacar el desprecio que sentía por su profesor y volvió a preguntar.- ¿Este curso te han dicho algo?

-Sí.- Malfoy se estremeció. Harry alzó una ceja.- Que te hiciera dudar de tu lealtad hacia Dumbledore.

-Malfoy, teniendo en cuenta lo peculiar de nuestro pacto no me gustaría que pensases que lo has logrado.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo el rubio alzando una ceja con obviedad.- Pero me atrevería a decir que mis palabras no fueron en balde. Algo sí que te hicieron pensar.

-Sólo para reafirmarme en mi posición.

-Me lo figuraba.- asintió el rubio.- Por eso decidí dar el primer paso después de eso.

-¿En serio creías que me iba a convertir en un mortífago o algo así?

-Ni mucho menos.- dijo Malfoy.- El objetivo era alejarte de Dumbledore, hacer que decidieras actuar por libre. Potter, es la ley básica de la estrategia desde Julio César: Divide y vencerás.

-Ya veo…- Harry hurgó pensativo con la punta del zapato la rendija entre dos losas del suelo.- Dumbledore no se ha portado bien conmigo y desde… hace un tiempo no me llevo muy bien con él. Pero eso ni significa que no esté de su lado, ¿entendido? Aunque me haya acabado juntando con alguien como tú.

Malfoy se le quedó mirando un momento.

-Te sientes culpable.- afirmó Malfoy. Harry se quedó lívido, paralizado de asombro.

-¿Desde cuando te importa cómo me siento o me dejo de sentir?- replicó el moreno sintiendo de alguna manera que habían invadido su espacio.

-Desde que ese sentimiento puede llevarme a la muerte, estúpido.- escupió Malfoy.- Tienes que estar muy seguro de esto porque si no, existe la posibilidad de que te arrepientas y de que todo se vaya a la mierda.

-Te juegas tanto como yo, así que no me vengas con el papel de víctima porque no me lo trago, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Harry clavándole la mirada.- Ya no me puedo arrepentir, ¿o es que no te das cuenta?

-¿Y entonces a qué ha venido esa autojustificación?- preguntó Malfoy en la misma línea.- No te la he pedido en ningún momento.

Harry se quedó callado un momento.

-Es por que en cierto modo sí has logrado tu objetivo de separarme de Dumbledore.- contestó al fin.- Por eso acepté tu oferta en gran parte. Pero también sé que sin él yo no sería nada. No le puedo traicionar, pero eso no significa estar de brazos cruzados.

-¿Aun a sus espaldas?- Harry miró al rubio. La verdad es que no podía negarse que era hábil con las palabras para manipular a las personas. Ciertamente su fama se la tenía merecida. Su sencilla pregunta ahondaba en el tema para sacara todas las posibles dudas y desarmarlas una a una para que ya no hubiera ningún atisbo de vacilación. Consciente del juego psicológico del slytherin decidió jugarlo.

-Aun a sus espaldas.- afirmó.- Siempre y cuando no ponga en peligro grave a la Orden.

-Nunca sería un peligro grave.

-Eso espero, Malfoy, por que si no, no habrá lugar en este mundo donde te puedas esconder.

La voz de Harry había sonado calmada, segura y fría como el témpano; buscar la sinceridad absoluta llevaba implícitas respuestas absolutamente sinceras, y Malfoy lo sabía. Por eso no replicó ante aquella frase ni hizo ningún gesto de suficiencia o desdén. Sabía que era cierto, y aquella certeza penduló sobre ellos como una profecía.

-Bien, ¿cuál es tu plan?- preguntó Harry con su tono normal sacando a Malfoy de su momentáneo estupor.

-Básicamente se basa en pasarnos información para cada uno de los dos bandos.

-¿No decías que no era cuestión de bandos?

-Nuestra lucha no es cuestión de bandos, independientemente de lo que sea para los demás. Yo no quiero luchar ni por alguien como el Innombrable ni por alguien como Dumbledore.

Harry se quedó callado. Aun a pesar de sus diferencias, él sí lucharía del bando de Dumbledore. Pero aquellas cuestiones debería pensarlas en otro momento. Ahora no había tiempo así que al final obvió el tema y volvió al meollo de la cuestión.

-Explica lo de los agentes dobles.

Malfoy fue muy consciente de su momento de duda, pero lo pasó por alto deliberadamente.

-Debemos parecer absolutamente leales tanto a unos como a otros y les pasaremos información del bando contrario que les ayudarán en sus encuentros y en sus misiones. Pero no les diremos todo. La información completa la tendremos nosotros.

-¿Para qué?

-Para saber cuándo sea el momento adecuado para actuar definitivamente.

-¿Actuar definitivamente?

-Exacto. Verás, hasta ese momento nos limitaremos a manejar el cotarro desde aquí. Los mortífagos y el Lord Oscuro van a basar sus acciones en lo que yo averigüe de ti y de Dumbledore.

-Pero yo no tengo tanta influencia en la Orden ni en Dumbledore. De hecho, la única sugerencia que hice la pasaron por alto. ¿Cómo esperas que…?

-Vamos Potter, tienes más influencia sobre Dumbledore de lo que crees.- Harry frunció el ceño. Tonks le había dicho algo por el estilo, pero aún no se lo terminaba de creer. Aunque pensando en Tonks… quizá sí tuviera algo de influencia al fin y al cabo…

-Bien,- dijo al fin.- supongamos que ambos manejamos la guerra desde aquí. ¿Cómo disminuiríamos las víctimas así?

-Preparando mejor a cada uno de los bandos, engañándoles y mucho me temo que, acercándoles hacia aquí.

-¿Al colegio?- preguntó Harry atónito.- ¿Estás loco?

-Es la única manera de precipitar el final.- Malfoy le miró con una intensidad inusitada. Harry no sabía a qué se refería hasta que como un baldazo de agua fría le llegó la respuesta: la profecía. El rubio conocía su existencia y la relación que había entre Voldemort y él, así que… había llegado a la misma conclusión que Tonks.

Malfoy quería terminar la guerra enfrentándole con Voldemort lo antes posible, pero… Harry desvió la mirada. ¿Estaría preparado o sería una precipitación irresponsable que le diera a Voldemort la victoria y por lo tanto la muerte a Harry?

-Cuando hablas de precipitar el final…- dijo Harry en voz baja y perdida, sin mirar directamente al slytherin.- ¿cuánto tiempo calculas?

-Meses.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado con los brazos sobre las rodillas. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, preocupado.

-¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Si mis sospechas son ciertas, sí.

-Qué fácil es montar grandes estrategias desde la barrera.- se quejó Harry.

-Cuando llegue ese momento no estarás sólo. Al menos no todo el tiempo.- Harry le miró entre perplejo y asombrado.

-Si muero tú serás el siguiente.

-Lo sé.- Malfoy esbozó una triste sonrisa.- Pero por lo menos al final habré sido yo el que decidía mis pasos.

Harry empezó de verdad a ver a Malfoy con otros ojos.

-¿Tanto odias tu apellido?

-Imagínate algo que ha marcado tu vida desde tu nacimiento, algo que la ha destrozado, que la ha manipulado hasta la saciedad. Que al mero sonido de tu nombre la gente se llene de prejuicios que harán casi imposible cualquier relación verdadera durante toda tu vida. Que tu pasado sea más importante que tu futuro y que apenas haya espacio para ser uno mismo. Imagínatelo por un momento y comprenderás por qué estoy haciendo todo esto.

Harry creía haber oído la historia de su vida.

Malfoy quería matar su apellido traicionándolo. Harry quería acabar con aquella profecía y quería acabar con Voldemort para poder liberarse de su carga. Y tal y como había dicho el rubio hacía un momento, en realidad poco importaban lo bandos porque eran cuestiones personales las que se implicaban en el asunto. Harry comprendió entonces el plan del slytherin. Utilizarían a ambos ejércitos para que libraran su guerra particular, la que estaban convencidos que tenían que luchar. Pero desde allí ellos dos tratarían de que no hubiera muchas víctimas para que aquella guerra absurda no se llevara a más muertos de los necesarios. Todo, para que la situación desembocara hacia el único final posible. El moreno volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo, apretando las yemas de los dedos en el cuero cabelludo.

Y ese único final era "su" final.

Suspiró y asintió.

-Me puedo hacer una idea.


	11. Reuniones nocturnas

¡¡Hola!!

Este es otro capi metido sin que mis editores lo vieran antes, pero sé que están muy pillados y no pueden, así que lo subo y punto. Volveremos al modus operandi habitual tras las fiestas, SUPER SORRY! Ah, y lo admito, pero no he podido evitarlo. En este capítulo he satisfecho a mi alter ego publicitario (al fin y al cabo estudio esa carrera y en algo se tenía que notar) con el diseño de una estrategia de Relaciones Públicas completa (para ser exactos es una estrategia de promoción de un nombre en una campaña de propaganda política de caracter intensivo). Ha sido sin querer, de verdad.

**Evix Black**: ¡Hola wapa! Jo, qué ilu que me hayas leído, jeje. Que conste que llevo al día tu fic, pero no puedo conectarme mucho así que me lo bajo y lo leo tranquilamente y digo: cuando me conecte le dejo rew... ¡pero has actualizado super rápido! Me alegra un montón, pero tendrás que esperar otro poquito. (Pero que sepas que me encanta como va la cosa). En fin, al tema: sí, la alianza Malfoy Harry es peligrosa, verdad? Mhhh... ya veremos cómo evoluciona, pero si te digo la verdad, me encanta hacerlos interactuar. Es como tratar de separar dos gallos de pelea con una hoja de lechuga. No sabes quién va a picotear primero...

**Miranda Evans**: Jo, gracias (blush!). Sí, el espejo se perdió. Vete tú a buscar un espejito de mano a una isla tomada por terribles criaturas territorio de tus más encarnizados enemigos, ¡Ja! ¡Ahí no va ni Rita la Cantaora! Tendrán que buscarse otro método de comunicación. Ojo, admito sugerencias.

**Lucumbus**: jeje, entre fic y fic "hablamos" un montón. Uhmmm, qué astuto, no sabes cuánto. Por supuesto quees muy prepotente querer dirigir la guerra desde allí, esos dos pipiolos granujientos que no saben dónde acaba su personalidad y empieza el instinto hormonal que los 16 años conyevan. Ay, no, querido, claro que no. Pero bueno, ya verán de qué está hecho el mundo, ya lo verán. Sobre todo porque ambos creen controlar a las dos personas que han tenido el destino de todos ellos durante años. ¿Cómo vas a controlar, niñato de mierda, a alguien como Voldemort que sabe más por perro que por viejo y a Dumby, que le pasa otro tanto pero al revés? En fin, ya veremos cómo salen estos dos. Y tienes razón por lo de que hay otros hijos de mortífagos, pero no quieras adelantar acontecimientos... (muahahahaha). Y la conexión ADSL a chorrocientos megas entre Harry y Voldy dará sus frutos más adelante. No hay prisa... (Lamia sonríe perversa). Y... jeje, mi imaginación no es mágica, es enfermiza... saqué el episodio de insomnio de Harry de este capi de mi experiencia personal hace unos días. Con eso te lo digo todo.

**The Hard**: sí, es continuación, pero como si no lo fuera. Por eso no importa demasiado leerse la primera parte. Son diferentes. Lo único que continúa es la evolución del personaje, pero además de eso... poco más. ¡Espero que te guste tu paseo por los otros fics! ¡Ya me contarás! Un besín.

**Lady Kenoby**: ¡Gracias! Pues el final es el ÚNICO final, o sea, karate a muerte en Torremolinos... esto... lucha a muerte enbtre Voldy y Harry. El coleguita Draco se huele algo por el estilo y como Harry no se lo desmiente... pos eso. Que dos y dos son cuatro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Reuniones nocturnas**

"_Por la noche todos los gatos son pardos… o lo parecen, y en eso está la gracia"_

_El Ópalo de la Condesa de Algrange. Audrey Titeuf_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para quedarse dormido. Cuando desesperado cogió el reloj y vio que eran más de las 3 de la madrugada y que aún no había pegado ojo se echó en la deshecha cama y se tapó la cara con el brazo. Le escocían los ojos de sueño y estaba cansado, pero su mente iba a tal velocidad que cualquiera diría que se había metido 4 tomos de la enciclopedia británica con el Avénsita Mentis hacía un momento.

Nada de eso.

Había tratado, en las últimas horas, calmar la vorágine de sus pensamientos, pero había sido inútil. Incluso había probado con la oclumancia, pero llegaba un momento en que algo, lo que fuera, se lograba colar en las débiles barreras que levantaba y todo volvía a empezar. No podía huir de su propia mente. Había llegado un momento en que su cerebro iba a tal velocidad que había perdido la pista al hilo de sus propios pensamientos. De vez en cuando le llegaba clara una idea y, de alguna manera, ataba cabos. Pero parecía que su mente había tomado el control de la situación y tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para dejarle dormir.

Se incorporó harto de perder el tiempo. Había oído que tomar un vaso de leche caliente ayudaba a relajarte… claro que también había oído hablar de los somníferos, pero no creía que hubiera en el castillo. Quizá una poción… la Señora Pomfrey tenía muchas de esas. Quizás le diera alguna. Así que se puso el jersey encima del pijama y la capa y salió de la habitación dejando que los ronquidos de Ron continuaran su serenata.

Cuando salió del retrato en dirección a la enfermería pasó frente al pasillo que le había conducido a aquella cueva unos días atrás y se detuvo. Escaneó rápidamente los alrededores con la perceptividad para asegurarse de que no había nadie y cometió la primera estupidez de la noche.

-¡Alohomora!- murmuró. La puerta se abrió dejando escapar unos potentes chirridos que estremecieron al muchacho. Miró a su alrededor instintivamente y cruzó el umbral cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- Lumos.

Ahí estaba, la cueva, al otro lado del lago, oscura y medio escondida por unas estalagmitas que se interponían en su campo de visión directa. Se detuvo allí. "La curiosidad mató al gato", se dijo. Pero si le preguntaba a Dumbledore o a algún profesor le darían respuestas evasivas y nunca le contarían la verdad. Se abrigó más con la capa mientras se estremecía de frío. Sus zapatillas no lograban aislar sus pies desnudos de la humedad del suelo y había una corriente helada que le estaba congelando las canillas. No podía ir hasta allí ahora. No en pijama. No con aquel calzado que resbalaba tanto. Abrió la puerta de nuevo y salió cerrando con cuidado. Entonces lo sintió, pero era tarde.

-Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?- la voz femenina, normalmente dulce y suave, sonaba tensa, dura. Harry se quedó parado mientras maldecía su estupidez. Lentamente se giró.

-Profesora Green…- trató de sonreír sabiendo que le habían pillado pero bien.- Ya ha vuelto…

-Sígueme, Harry, tenemos que hablar.- dijo la mujer en el mismo tono. Harry asintió y se mordió el labio inferior cuando la profesora se volvió en dirección a su despacho. ¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil de no asegurarse de que no había nadie en aquella zona antes de salir? Y encima la profesora Green… debería haberla notado como un faro en la niebla. Hacía días que no la sentía. ¿Se lo diría a Dumbledore? Después de la advertencia de McGonagall… Harry se pegó una colleja mentalmente. ¡Estúpido! Cagarla de esa manera en un momento tan peliagudo…

Llegaron al despacho que la profesora cerró e insonorizó. Esto último dejó a Harry estupefacto, pero no dijo nada. Samantha Green le indicó que se sentara. El chico lo hizo y un momento después la mujer le acompañó después de prender la chimenea. Un instante después las llamas se volvieron verdes y una figura encapuchada apareció sacudiéndose las cenizas y tosiendo ligeramente. Harry se había medio incorporado de la silla y ya había agarrado la varita cuando la capucha fue retirada y el pelo rosa de Nymphadora Tonks brilló con las llamas nuevamente naranjas del crepitante fuego.

Una mirada de perplejidad fue de una mujer a otra una y otra vez.

-¡Hola Harry!- dijo la chica quitándose la capa y acercando las frías manos al calor de la lumbre.

-¿Tonks? Profesora Green, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa?

-Sam se ha unido a la causa.

-Ah… ¿sí?- Harry miró a la impertérrita profesora. Aún parecía enfadada por haberle encontrado en aquella puerta y no quería tentar la suerte. Se jugaba demasiado.

-Sí, pero… no íbamos a decírtelo hasta mañana.- dijo Tonks mirándoles alternativamente como si ahora se diera cuenta de que no era normal que Harry estuviera allí a esas horas.- Sam, ¿qué pasa? ¿Harry?

Harry miró a la profesora, que seguía con el ceño fruncido y dirigiéndole miradas de enfado de hito en hito.

-¿No se lo vas a decir, Harry?- dijo la mujer al final. Tonks miró al chico, que, por su parte, no sabía dónde meterse.

-¿Qué… qué quiere que le diga?

-Vamos, Harry…- advirtió la profesora impaciente.

Harry miró a Tonks. La chica le miraba sin comprender. El chico se rindió.

-Estaba curioseando donde no debía.- dijo al final hundiendo los hombros.

-Exacto.- puntualizó Green.

-Y eso es…- empezó Tonks dejando la frase en el aire.

-La cueva.- terminó Green. Tonks se irguió y su rostro asumió una seriedad que Harry no le había visto desde el día que partieron de Grimmauld Place. Sus ojos sombreados de rosa le miraron con fijeza. Harry quiso que se le tragara la tierra. Aquellas dos mujeres se habían aliado con él supuestamente por que él era quien al final decidiría todo y ahora estaba frente a ellas, traicionando su confianza en una chiquillada. Recordó las palabras de Winky en las cocinas: "¡Oh, la vergüenza, el oprobio!".

-¿Y qué hacías allí?- preguntó la más joven.

-Mirar, nada más.- dijo rápidamente.- Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

-Creo saber que Minerva McGonagall ya te advirtió sobre aquel lugar, ¿verdad?- dijo Green. Harry asintió.- Y aun así volviste a entrar.

-¿Qué es ese lugar?

-Dumbledore no te lo quiso contar, McGonagall tampoco y yo no voy a ser menos.- dijo su profesora con firmeza.- Aún no estás preparado.

-Pero vosotras lo sabéis…

-Y no me siento orgullosa de ello.- contestó Tonks desviando la mirada hacia las llamas.- No es algo precisamente agradable. Al menos para los seres humanos. Y es muy peligroso, Harry. Más incluso que el mismo Innombrable.

Harry vio cómo la joven se estremecía visiblemente aun estando a escasos 40 centímetros de las llamas. El chico respiró hondo sabiendo que no obtendría más información. Hubo unos momentos de silencio afectado hasta que la Profesora volvió a hablar.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué estabas rondando por los pasillos a las 3 y media de la mañana?

-Insomnio.- respondió Harry con simpleza.- Iba a la enfermería a ver si la señora Pomfrey me daba algo para dormir cuando… bueno…

-Ya.- la profesora le miraba atentamente, no como Dumbledore cuando trataba de ver lo que pensaba o sentía, sino más bien como si su propia cara le diera alguna información relevante.

-Pues ya que estamos, adelantemos trabajo.- dijo Tonks encogiéndose de hombros. Conjuró una silla y se sentó.- Bien, Harry, comprenderás que cosas como ésta pueden poner a todo el mundo en un peligro innecesario, así que te agradecería que antes de meter las narices donde no te llaman, avises o preguntes, ¿vale?- Harry asintió.- Aclarado esto, te cuento: desde lo que pasó hace un par de días con las barreras, muchos de los que estaban en la enfermería empezaron a hacer preguntas sobre ti: Cómo era posible que hubieras hecho algo así, cómo les habías salvado la vida, cómo habían controlado la barrera, qué decía la profecía, cuál era tu relación con Quien Tú Sabes, que todo aquello les parecía muy sospechoso, que qué hacías tú en el colegio cuando podrías estar ayudándoles…- Harry abrió mucho los ojos en este punto.- Oh, y muchas más cosas por el estilo.

-¿A quién preguntaban?

-A Remus, especialmente. Bruce Pibody, que estaba en la cama al lado de la tuya la otra noche, oyó tu conversación con Remus.- dijo Tonks.- Si ese mismo tema de conversación no hubiera sido el pan nuestro de cada día desde hace semanas lo hubiera pasado por alto. Pero justo tú, el que les había salvado la vida y había ampliado las barreras de Hogwarts unos cuantos kilómetros, estabas criticando lo mismo que había criticado él y otros más dentro de la Orden controlada por Remus, los Weasley, Moody y los veteranos.

-La verdad es que esa conversación fue como la llama que prende la mecha.- dijo la profesora Green.- Aquella misma mañana algunos de los que estaban en la enfermería empezaron a hablar sobre la posibilidad de hablar directamente a Dumbledore sobre los problemas que habían visto y las posibles soluciones. Pero Lupin se enteró y no le gustó nada. Cuando después, a la tarde, les abriste la barrera… bueno, la llegada al Cuartel General fue, cuanto menos, interesante.

-¡Claro!- dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros con obviedad.- Estaban en juego sus propias vidas atadas a una metodología inadecuada que está pidiendo a gritos que se renueve. Así que en cuanto llegaron a Grimmauld Place se montó la de Dios es Cristo y los dos grupos de opinión empezaron a gritarse los unos a los otros lanzándose argumentos y razonamientos, leyes y códigos de ética. De todo, Harry, no sabes la que se lió.

-¿Y al final?

-Al final…- dijo Green con un suspiro mirando a Tonks, que sonrió ligeramente, con algo que se parecía a la tristeza.- Al final todo voló por los aires. En sentido figurado, Harry, por dios…- apresuró a aclarar la profesora ante la cara de horror del chico. El joven recuperó el aliento y esperó a que la mujer prosiguiera.- La Orden, tal y como la conocemos, ya no existe.

-¿Qué?- Harry estaba pasmado.- ¿Entonces qué pasa con la guerra y con el Ministerio y con todo lo demás?

-Sigue adelante, por supuesto. Pero las fuerzas anti Voldemort están completamente divididas.- aclaró Tonks negando con la cabeza con pesadumbre.- Si antes éramos débiles, ahora somos ridículos.

Harry sólo pudo llevarse las manos a la cabeza, aterrado ante la posibilidad de estar totalmente desnudos ante Voldemort.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Hay una posibilidad de arreglar todo esto.- dijo Green. Harry la miró esperanzado.- Pero ha sido idea de Tonks, así que mejor te lo explica ella.

Tonks miró a Harry un poco ruborizada. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada a que sus ideas fueran tomadas en consideración y mucho menos, escuchadas. El muchacho le hizo un gesto para que empezara a hablar, impaciente por oír cualquier tipo de idea que sirviera para arreglar aquel desaguisado.

-Ahm… bueno, es sólo una idea, ¿vale?- dijo la chica con su titubeo habitual antes de decir algo que tendría una influencia trascendental.- La idea es atraer a todos los miembros de la Orden y los aurores que estaban en desacuerdo a nuestro pequeño grupito.

-Tonks, cariño, cuéntale lo que vamos a hacer, no lo que ya está hecho.- dijo Green.

-A eso voy, Sam, a eso voy.- dijo la joven haciéndole un gesto de paciencia.- Pero esto también es parte del plan y hay que contarle todos los detalles, ¿o no?

-Vale, venga, continúa.- Tonks asintió y volvió de nuevo la mirada a Harry.

-O sea que, ¿ese grupo de 13 magos…?- dijo Harry.

-Ahora es de casi 50.- terminó Tonks.

-¡50!- exclamó Harry.- ¿Pero cuánta gente cabe en Grimmauld Place?

-Oh, vamos, Harry.-dijo Tonks.- No estaban los 50 en la casa a la vez. Son magos que han hablado con otros magos y así, boca a oreja, se ha propagado la noticia de que hay una nueva alianza anti Voldemort que va a buscar el apoyo ministerial y que además tiene al poderoso Harry Potter en sus filas.

-¿Qué?

-Y cada instante nuestro grupo aumenta.- afirmó Tonks satisfecha.- Sólo los veteranos de la Orden y algunos más no están de acuerdo.

-¿Y Dumbledore?

-Oh, está al corriente de todo esto.

-¿Desde cuándo?- Harry había estado con él aquella misma tarde, en su clase tan fructífera de oclumancia.

-Desde este mediodía.- dijo Tonks.- Yo misma vi a Arthur atravesar el fuego después de gritar: Despacho de Dumbledore, Hogwarts.

-Aquellos papeles…- dijo Harry pensativo.- Claro… Le pregunté si eran de la Orden y me dijo que no exactamente.

Green asintió y Tonks frunció el ceño un instante.

-¿Y no te dijo nada?

-No.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?

-Estupendamente. Bloqueé todos sus intentos.- dijo en el mismo tono de asombro.

-Vaya… ahora sí que estará mosqueado.- comentó Tonks.

-No pensará que lo he montado yo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry.

-No, piensa que lo he montado yo.- dijo la chica del pelo rosa con una sonrisa nerviosa. Harry la miró fijamente.- Que es verdad, desde luego, y no lo niego. Pero lo que no sé es lo que piensa de todo esto. Ese hombre es como una baldosa del suelo. Se limita a sonreír y a parecer que lo tiene todo controlado. ¡Ni siquiera se pasó por el Cuartel General cuando estaban todos a un trís de molerse a palos! No quiero que piense que este grupo está contra suya y contra su trabajo, pero es lo que tenemos y si ahora hay una posibilidad de mejorar las cosas, desde luego que lo haremos.

-¿Aun a sus espaldas?- preguntó Harry con el mismo tono que Malfoy había utilizado con él.

-Aun a sus espaldas.- afirmó la joven con determinación en la mirada.

Luchando contra la fuerte sensación de _dejà vú_ que le producía aquella conversación trató de racionalizar la situación. Suspiró y con la voz más calmada que pudo preguntó.

-¿Y qué esperáis de mí?

-Tu apoyo oficial.- dijo Green.- La inmensa mayoría de magos que se han unido lo han hecho sólo porque tu nombre aparece en los créditos. Tu nombre y tu reciente actuación te han dado una credibilidad sólo comparable a la de Dumbledore.

Harry respiró hondo, asimilando todo lo que acababa de oír. Pero había un punto que quería aclarar.

-¿Qué queréis decir con "oficial"? Ya tenéis mi apoyo.- dijo en el mismo tono calmado.

-"Oficial" quiere decir "Público".- dijo Tonks inclinándose hacia él.- Has de proclamarte como líder y proponer un nombre para el grupo. Eres el punto de unión y como tal has de cohesionar a todos los integrantes para que estemos unidos contra Voldemort. Harry, eres el ariete y el baluarte al mismo tiempo. Lucharán porque estás de su parte, porque eres su esperanza. Esperanza que ni los veteranos ni Dumbledore les han sabido inculcar. Ni a ellos, ni a nosotras.

Harry miró a Tonks a los ojos. Verdaderamente estaba convencida de lo que decía. Y tenía que reconocer que tenía sentido, pero no quería ser el rival de Dumbledore en cuestiones de liderazgo. Sería estúpido ningunear al mago más poderoso del mundo sólo porque sus métodos se habían quedado atrasados. Le necesitaban, a él, por su experiencia, por su inmenso poder y por sus impresionantes influencias en todos los ámbitos. Dumbledore era Dumbledore y Lupin, y los Weasley, y Ojoloco, y todos los veteranos. Les necesitaban a todos. Suspiró.

-No.-Tonks abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry se le adelantó.- No quiero hacer pública una división tan fuerte en nuestro bando. Todo lo que ocurra ha de quedar de puertas para adentro. Lo último que queremos es darle a Voldemort excusas para atacar. Y no tengo ninguna intención de dejar a los veteranos y a Dumbledore fuera de todo esto. Hablaremos con ellos y les convenceremos.

-Y verás el caso que te hacen.- dijo Tonks cínica.

-Ahora sí que nos lo harán, Tonks, porque no tienen elección.

-Tiene razón, Tonks.- dijo Green mirando pensativa al chico que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.- Además, así será mucho más fácil la segunda parte de tu plan.

-¿Lo dices por Edward?- preguntó Tonks alzando una ceja, desconfiada. Green asintió.- Suponiendo que quiera ayudarnos.

-Lo hará. Es un cabezota, pero es un hombre sensato.

-¿Quién es Edward?- preguntó Harry.

-Mi hermano.- dijo Green.- Edward Langdon, actual miembro del Consejo Ministerial y en permanente contacto con Amelia Bones, Ministra de Magia. Tonks, explícaselo.

-En el Ministerio no todos son de fiar.- comenzó la chica.- Sobre todo sabiendo que centenas de miles de galeones mortífagos han parado en los bolsillos adecuados durante demasiado tiempo. Amelia, por suerte, sí lo es, pero está muy presionada. Edward sería su enlace con nosotros y nuestra baza en las altas esferas del Ministerio, nuestro contacto directo. Pero es el típico hombre obsesionado por las reglas al que le da un ataque de nervios si el montón de hojas está a menos de 3 centímetros del borde de la mesa.

-Pero estoy convencida de que si se lo exponemos con los argumentos adecuados accederá, Tonks. No te preocupes.

-Argumentos, ¿como cuáles?

-Como que sigo siendo su hermana mayor, entre otros.- dijo Green cruzando las piernas bajo la túnica color azul apagado.- Aunque no lo creas, aún tengo cierta autoridad sobre él.

-Os lleváis 2 minutos, Sam.- replicó Tonks.- Y hace años que no os habláis.

-Eso no es del todo cierto.- Tonks y Harry fijaron sus ojos en ella.- Los dos últimos días los he pasado en su casa. Y hemos hablado largo y tendido sobre el tema.

-Y te lo tenías tan calladito.- dijo sorprendida la pelirosa.

-¿Y qué excusa le puso a Dumbledore para faltar estos dos días?- preguntó Harry.

-Soy veterana.- dijo Green con una sonrisa.- Nunca fui de la Orden, pero pertenezco al grupo de Remus Lupin y los demás. Les he estado ayudando a tapar ciertos "agujeros" que habían quedado descubiertos tras el ataque mientras me alojaba en casa de Edward.

-¿Y Ed qué dice?- preguntó la chica, asombrada.

-Puso pegas, por supuesto. Pero le hablé de ti.- dijo la mujer mirando a Harry. El chico le sostuvo la mirada esperando lo siguiente.- Quiere conocerte.

Harry no contestó, pero frunció el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de salir del colegio para encontrarse con un Consejero Ministerial en una reunión secreta. Sobre todo porque si se llegaba a saber sería como darle una bofetada a Dumbledore. Negó con la cabeza.

-No hasta que hayamos hablado con Dumbledore y los demás.

-Harry, creo que deberíamos asegurar a Edward antes.- dijo Green. Harry la miró pidiéndole una explicación.- Si ven que tenemos más influencia que ellos en el Ministerio y que el Ministerio acepta la ayuda de nuestro grupo, la mitad de sus contrargumentos se derrumbarán por su propio peso y no tendrán otra opción que unirse a nosotros.

-¿Y cómo se supone que voy a conocer a su hermano sin salir del colegio y que Dumbledore no se entere?- preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, las barreras son tuyas, ¿no?- dijo Green.- Si tú no quieres salir, déjale entrar.

-Aun así Dumbledore se enteraría.- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

-No si la reunión fuera tan rápida que no le diera tiempo ni a parpadear.- dijo Green con una sonrisa.

-¿Relativizándonos?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí.

-¿Puedes relativizarte, Harry?- preguntó pasmada Tonks. Harry asintió.- Vaya… Espera cuando se lo cuente al resto.

-¿Y por qué se lo tienes que contar?- preguntó Harry espantado por la idea de convertirse en tema de conversación.

-Publicidad.- dijo Tonks.- Si tú eres fuerte, ellos lo serán también. Confiarán más en ti y tu liderazgo se reforzará.

-Te he dicho que no me voy a proclamar líder de nada.

-Aún.- puntualizó la chica.- Pero lo harás antes o después. Y cuando llegue el momento, encontrarás a un ejército dispuesto frente a ti. Y la unidad, la fuerza de grupo, es lo que tenemos que cultivar ahora. Sólo unidos podremos derrotar al Innombrable.

Harry suspiró negando mentalmente. No. Sólo él podía derrotar al Innombrable. Ellos eran víctimas colaterales. Víctimas que serían las mínimas si podía hacer algo para impedirlo. Pero nada de esto podía saberlo nadie. Ni ellas. Ni sus amigos. Nadie. Al final acabó asintiendo.

-De acuerdo. Aunque si alguna vez te llamo Goebbles por error no te enfades.- Tonks se rió. (N/A: Goebbles fue el Ministro de Propaganda de Hitler. Independientemente del horror nazi, hay que reconocerle como uno de los genios de la propaganda política y la publicidad de masas del S: XX.) Harry sonrió a su pesar. Quisiera o no, la máquina ya estaba en marcha y no podía pararse. Ahora debían actuar rápido para que su oferta a Dumbledore no fuera tomada como una bravuconada. Necesitaba que los veteranos se sintieran aún con el suficiente poder como para hacerles pensar que decidían por sí mismos aunque fuera evidente que no tenían opción. No quería obligar a nadie.- ¿Para cuándo sería esa reunión?

-Cuando quieras.

-Lo antes posible.- dijo Harry con firmeza.- Mañana, en su clase de la tarde.

-De acuerdo.- asintió Green. Después se volvió a Tonks.- ¿Vendrás mañana?

-No puedo relativizarme.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Además tengo guardia en el Ministerio. Sigo siendo auror, a pesar de todo. Ya me contaréis.

-Una pregunta.- dijo Harry.- ¿Puedo decírselo a Hermione, Ginny y Ron?

-Es tu decisión.- dijo Green. Harry asintió. No podía dejarles al margen de algo tan importante. Green miró su reloj.- Vuelve a tu dormitorio, Harry, aunque sea para simular que has pasado la noche allí.

Cuando Harry agarró el picaporte se quedó parado, mirando su mano agarrando el pomo de bronce. Sabía que ambas mujeres le miraban expectantes.

-Espero no decepcionaros.- giró la mirada y las vio allí, sonriendo sutilmente, dándole un apoyo silencioso.

-No lo harás.- dijo Tonks. Harry suspiró débilmente y salió del despacho.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Si le hubieran pedido que dijera cuál era la cara más pálida y perpleja de las tres que le miraban aquella tarde después de las clases, no hubiera podido decidirse. Ron tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, Hermione se había llevado una mano a la boca, como ahogando un grito de espanto y Ginny simplemente, le miraba demudada la color.

-¡Que barbaridad!- exclamó apenas sin voz la castaña.- ¿Y todo eso en 3 días?

-Cuatro, si contamos este.- aclaró Harry.- Y esta noche toca reunión con el hermano de la profe.

-Jo, tío, qué huevos.- dijo Ron con su explícita sinceridad que le granjeó un leve pescozón de Hermione, por mal hablado.- ¿Y vas a ir?

-A ver qué remedio.- dijo el moreno encogiéndose de hombros.- Con la ayuda de ese hombre Dumbledore tendrá que aceptar al grupo este.

Hermione asintió con energía.

-Harry, me alegro de que las cosas se encaucen por fin. Ya era hora.- Hermione bajó la mirada un momento.- Aunque no te sirvamos de mucha ayuda ahora mismo.

-No os preocupéis.- dijo sonriendo. Se calló el comentario de "Ya llegará el momento en que cada mago y cada bruja sea necesario" porque esperaba que no fuera así, pero casi se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltarlo.

-¿Y cómo vas a llamar al grupo?- preguntó Ginny. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Sinceramente no lo sé. Soy muy malo para los nombres. Pero no me preocupa demasiado por ahora.

La conversación giró a derroteros menos peligrosos y al cabo de un rato, cuando Harry se disponía a marcharse a sus clases vespertinas, Ron dijo que le acompañaría. Ya en el pasillo el pelirrojo le dijo:

-Harry, ¿qué pasó con Malfoy?- Harry sintió cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco.

-Nada.- respondió con la boca seca.- Él no volvió a decirme nada ni yo a él. Le he visto en las clases y poco más.- dijo mientras lamentaba tener que mentir a su mejor amigo.

Ron pareció satisfecho. Harry se sintió aún más culpable. Ron confiaba en él, pero Harry le estaba mintiendo en la cara. No podía contarle nada del pacto. Nada. Dieron unos pasos más en silencio mientras él se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo "Nada, no puede saber nada." cuando el pelirrojo volvió a hablar.

-Oye…- el guardián se paró en mitad del pasillo. Harry, un paso más adelante se volvió y le miró. Ron parecía preocupado. Estaba más serio de lo habitual, que desde que habían muerto sus hermanos, era bastante.- No te voy a preguntar cómo es posible que seas capaz de manejar todo esto porque hace tiempo entendí que si había alguien que podía hacerlo, ése eras tú.

-Pero Ron, yo…- el pelirrojo le hizo callar levantando una mano.

-Ahora que vas a liderar a la resistencia contra Quien Tú Sabes…- Harry volvió a abrir la boca, pero un gesto de Ron la cerró de nuevo.- quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase estaremos a tu lado. Siempre. Aun cuando tengamos que morir en el intento.

-No, Ron…

-Harry, hablo en serio.- Harry lo sabía. Los ojos azules de su amigo le mostraban una determinación brutal, más allá de la amistad que tenían.- Es tu lucha, pero también es la nuestra, porque han destrozado a mi familia, la tuya y la de decenas de personas en este mismo colegio. Así que, cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, nos encontrarás a todos tras de ti, como a los magos y brujas que Tonks ha reunido de los despojos de la Orden. Porque si bien es cierto que tú y Quien Tú Sabes pondréis el punto y aparte, nosotros tenemos la obligación de vengar a nuestros muertos.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Por que te conozco, y por que sé que querrás echarte toda la responsabilidad sobre tus hombros para protegernos.- Ron sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa dolida de Harry.- Ya lo has hecho antes, tío. ¿Y cuándo te he dejado salirte con la tuya?

Harry se relajó y sonrió.

-Nunca.

-Cuenta siempre con nosotros, aun cuando te empieces a codear con las altas esferas.- dijo Ron con cierto sarcasmo. Harry bufó.

-Anda ya.- ambos se rieron débilmente, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto más duro de sus vidas. Harry miró a su amigo recobrando la seriedad.- Lo haré, te lo prometo. Sois los únicos con los que puedo contar.

Ambos amigos sellaron el momento con un abrazo, fuerte, firme, como un apretón de manos. Era la primera vez que se abrazaban consolidando así 6 años de amistad sólida, verdadera, de la que dura toda la vida. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban lo suficientemente emocionados como para querer perderse de vista lo bastantemente rápido y limpiarse la lágrima sentimentalera que había brotado en los ojos de ambos, pero que ninguno admitiría haber vertido. Así que un momento después Harry entraba en la clase de Encantamientos con el dorso de la mano húmedo y el corazón lleno de gratitud.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La profesora McGonagall volvía a perder los nervios con Harry por el hecho de que no mostraba ningún signo visible de semitransformación en ningún animal. Llevaban días estancados en la animagia. Ambos sabían que no había ningún método más o menos natural que le indicara a Harry el animal en el que se convertiría a menos que optaran por el "viaje psicotrópico", y la profesora estaba muy poco por la labor. Y aunque le producía muchísima curiosidad, a Harry tampoco le hacía mucha gracia meterse drogas hasta las cejas por algo así. Así que estaban como al principio.

Harry la había tratado de convencer de que quizá no fuera un animago, ante lo cuál recibió una seca contestación de su maestra del estilo de "No diga tonterías, señor Potter." Y ambos empezaron a rebuscar en montones de libros alguna pista, alguna manera, cualquiera. Entonces Harry levantando la nariz de los libros resopló y dijo en un ataque de hastío:

-Podría ir al zoo y ver qué animal se fija en mí.- en algún sitio había leído que hay una extraña afinidad entre el animago y los animales naturales en los que se transforma, y puestos a soltar hipótesis absurdas…

-Oh…- Harry miró a su profesora que le miraba con interés.- Es posible.

-¿Ir al zoo?- preguntó Harry.- El más cercano está a casi 200 kilómetros de distancia, profesora, y no creo que Dumbledore me deje salir del colegio para visitar un zoo.

-Tiene razón.- dijo la mujer.- Pero si va convenientemente protegido y la visita es corta, no creo que haya ningún problema. Hablaré con Dumbledore. Tiene usted clase de oclumancia después con él, ¿verdad?

-Sí, justo después de ésta.

-Bien, le acompañaré.

Dicho lo cual recogió los libros con un movimiento de su varita y se encaminó a la puerta. Al ver que Harry no se movía le miró exasperada.

-¿A qué espera, Potter?

Poco después llamaban a la puerta del despacho tras traspasar la gárgola que sin pedir contraseña se había abierto al acercarse el gryffindor. El director estaba dejando sus recuerdos en el pensadero cuando pasaron. Al preguntar si ocurría algo, la profesora McGonagall le contó toda la idea del zoo. Dumbledore torció un poco la nariz, pero al final miró a Harry y dijo:

-No me gusta, pero creo que Harry estará muy bien protegido, ¿no es cierto?- Harry se quedó lívido. Claramente se refería a los magos que se habían alineado con él y Tonks. Aunque por la expresión del anciano y el tono de su voz no podía saber si le parecía divertido, normal o se estaba burlando de él de manera flagrante. Tonks tenía razón. Aquel hombre era inescrutable.

-Señor, si se refiere a…

-No te preocupes, Harry.- le cortó el director.- Sé que no has tenido nada que ver. Lo único que te pido es prudencia y sentido común.

-Soy consciente, profesor, de la gravedad del asunto.- Harry no sabía si Dumbledore sabía algo de la reunión que tendría lugar en apenas dos horas, pero por si acaso, dejaría su posición clara. Y mientras, su mente estaba cerrada a todo intento de lectura y sus ojos nunca se posaban en los del anciano.- Y no haré nada nunca sin tenerle a usted en cuenta.

Hubo un silencio muy tenso. Dumbledore seguía mirando a Harry fijamente, pero Harry se cuidaba mucho devolverle la mirada. Sabía que podía bloquear sus invasiones mentales, pero aún no las tenía todas consigo y no quería arriesgarse. Al final, miró a su profesora, que le miraba con un punto de asombro.

-Consideraré la visita al zoo, Minerva.- dijo Dumbledore al cabo.- Muchas gracias.

La profesora se despidió y se marchó no sin antes echarle otro vistazo al chico que seguía plantado en mitad del despacho. Harry respiró hondo y miró a su director directamente. Los ojos azules le taladraron el cráneo… sin encontrar nada dentro. El director sonrió.

-Parece que le has pillado el tranquillo a la oclumancia.- dijo.- Bien, hoy empezaremos con la Legilimancia.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hacía mucho frío y empezaba a nevar. Los pequeños copos se unían a la espesa capa de nieve que cubría el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade. Las barreras de Harry alcanzaban hasta algo menos de un kilómetro alrededor del municipio. Sus habitantes se habían visto súbitamente encerrados dentro de sus casas pues tratar de salir de las barreras era un peligro mortal. El cadáver carbonizado de un gato al otro lado les había servido de aviso tanto para ellos, como para los posibles intrusos. Así que nadie entraba ni salía, ya sea a pie, en coche o por métodos mágicos como la aparición. Sólo la Red Flu continuaba intacta aunque los trasladores no funcionaban muy bien. Normalmente variaban el lugar de llegada lo suficiente como para que el viajero se quedara a un par de metros de la barrera… por la parte de fuera.

Nadie sabía cómo evitarla y la verdad es que, aunque no había pasado siquiera una semana desde que se había levantado aquella nueva protección sobre ellos, los habitantes de aquel pueblo excepcional estaban un tanto molestos. Las mercancías no llegaban a los comercios y temían que aquel percance hundiera sus negocios por falta de existencias. Incluso la estación de tren estaba parada. No se atrevían a dejar salir al tren y que a medida que cruzara la imponente defensa explotara vagón a vagón.

La Profesora Green le había estado hablando de todo esto en el camino en carruaje hasta el pueblo. Harry suspiró. Él no había querido levantar esa cúpula de magia que cubría una semiesfera de 20 kilómetros de diámetro como una gigantesca pompa de jabón. Porque era así como la percibía a su alrededor, como una temblorosa y a veces brillante pompa de jabón que al ser tocada, en vez de explotar, explotaba al osado manazas que se había atrevido a acerarse demasiado. Cada vez que algo la tocaba, Harry sentía como un dedo tocara su espacio vital, como si algo rozara el aura de débil calor que desprendía su cuerpo a 36 grados. Y él lo sentía. Siempre. Y había multitud de cosas que intentaban cruzar a diario, a todas horas. Bichos, pájaros, animales, personas, coches, un avión… Así que una parte de su cerebro se había entretenido los dos últimos días en aprender qué diferencias había entre unas cosas y otras para no tener un montón de cadáveres humeantes alrededor de la barrera.

Y esa parte de su cerebro hizo un gran trabajo las primeras 24 horas. En ellas, la barrera aprendió a diferenciar entre animales y personas o cosas que han hecho las personas. Y llevaba las últimas 24 con un ritmo similar. Ahora podía obviar a los animales y a las personas no mágicas. Las mágicas aún mosqueaban demasiado a la barrera. Así que los magos y brujas no podían entrar ni salir sin que él estuviera allí para abrirles la puerta cuando, obviamente, no estaba. Harry apoyó el codo en el marco de la ventanita del carruaje y reposó la frente en su mano. Reducido a portero. Resopló cansado.

La próxima vez que hablara con su subconsciente mucho se temía que lo primero que hiciera fuera tirarle un coco a la cabeza para acabar con su sufrimiento. Sonrió cínico al pensarlo mientras se decía: "Venga campeón, que tú puedes". Le pareció tan absurdo que empezó a reírse él sólo ante la perpleja mirada de su profesora. La miró y meneó la cabeza cuando notó que el carruaje paraba. Se incorporó tras ella y salió al frío aire de finales de enero que le recibió con una andanada de agudos pinchazos de frío en cada copo que le cayó en la cara.

Habían superado el pueblo, incluso la estación de tren. Estaban en el camino que los llevaba a la carretera comarcal muggle más cercana y frente a ellos, a unos metros, tras la fina pared visible sólo a veces con el brillo de los farolillos del carruaje, había una silueta oscura recortándose contra el blanco de la nieve. Ambos caminaron hasta el borde.

-Puede pasar.- Harry ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar el campo de magia. Ya estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con él.

El hombre dudó un momento y el hueco de la capucha giró levemente para orientarse hacia la profesora Green. Ésta asintió quedamente y el hombre dio un par de pasos al frente. Ya dentro, Harry lo vio estremecerse y carraspear, como si quisiera disimular una risita nerviosa. Harry sonrió. Los efectos euforizantes de su barrera seguían intactos. El hombre se quitó la capucha y el chico tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo de voluntad para no abrir la boca de asombro. Desde que había dicho Tonks que la profesora Green y su hermano, Edward Langdon, se llevaban 2 minutos no había vuelto a pensar en el hecho de que debían ser mellizos o gemelos. El parecido era asombroso así que quedaba como ganadora la segunda opción. Eran la versión masculina y femenina de la misma persona. Era inquietante. Fueron presentados y se dieron la mano.

-Ahora.- dijo Green levantando la varita. Un momento después se relativizó. Langdon la imitó y Harry, respirando hondo, también.

Cuando notó los campos temporales de las otras dos personas modificó suavemente el suyo hasta que fue envuelto por el campo temporal único que los separaba del resto del mundo.Después se volvieron a meter en el carruaje. Los 2 grados bajo cero a los que estaban no permitían reuniones al aire libre. Aunque fueran rapidísimas.

Una vez sentados, a la luz de la lamparita del interior del habitáculo, Edward Langdon le observó un instante antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto, chico?

-¿El qué… exactamente?

-Ed, Harry no ha hecho nada. Todo fue idea de otras personas.- aclaró Green.

-Pero lo avala, Sam.- Langdon volvió sus ojos hacia el adolescente.- Sabes que ese grupo se puede malinterpretar como un desaire a Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

-Lo sé.- dijo Harry adelantándose a su profesora, que había abierto la boca para protestar. La miró un instante y continuó.- Por eso he querido que esta reunión se haga lo antes posible. No quiero que cunda ese malentendido porque no es cierto.

-Debo entender que ya has hablado él.- dijo Langdon alzando sibilinamente una ceja, como burlándose.

-No.

-¿Y quieres que no "cunda" ese malentendido cuando todo hace entender que es así?

-Señor Langdon, estoy hablando con usted antes para asegurar nuestra posición.- Langdon no abandonó inmediatamente su expresión altiva, pero un brillo de interés se desligó de sus ojos oscuros.- Me he reunido tan rápidamente con usted para no perder ni un minuto en reunirme con Dumbledore. No pienso poner en marcha nada que tenga que ver con ese grupo antes de recuperar a los veteranos.

Langdon miró evaluativamente a Harry, como saboreando sus palabras, evaluándolas. Es un político de los pies a la cabeza, pensó Harry amargamente. Hubo un silencio en el que se sostuvieron las miradas sin mucha tensión. No había lucha, sólo observación. Unos segundos después cada uno ya había captado cuál era su papel. Langdon sonrió y se recostó en el asiento del carruaje.

-Vaya, parece que Samy tenía razón, ¿verdad? Y créeme jovencito que tiene mucho mérito poner a los hermanos Langdon de acuerdo.

-Vamos, Edie, estamos pediendo un tiempo precioso.- dijo la profesora Green. Langdon sonrió cínico.

-Es verdad, olvidaba que estábamos en horario lectivo.- lo último lo dijo con cierto retintín, como si se burlara de que Harry aún estuviera en el colegio. El chico frunció el ceño molesto. El hombre sonrió de nuevo, esta vez sin asomo de sorna, más bien parecía satisfecho, como la reacción del muchacho hubiera sido la adecuada.- Digamos que acepto. Pero todos sabemos la cantidad de alimañas que hay sueltas por el Ministerio. Realmente una situación tan peliaguda no la recordábamos desde la última vez. Nadie confía en nadie. Y puede haber… accidentes.

-¿Teme por su vida, señor Langdon?- preguntó Harry alzando imperceptiblemente una ceja.

-Todos lo hacemos, ¿no? Y más cuando se pretende hacer lobby en un momento como éste.

-Entonces bienvenido al club.- dijo Harry con voz tensa.- Desde hace un año todos estamos en peligro de muerte, más o menos directa, pero todos. Sin excepción, señor Langdon. La diferencia es si quiere hacer algo para evitarlo, y usted se encuentra en una posición privilegiada para hacerlo. Si se niega por miedo no crea que su trabajo volverá a la normalidad y dejará de estar en peligro, porque lo seguirá estando, pero además tendrá que vivir con la responsabilidad de cada muerte que se pudo haber evitado desde esta noche. Esto es una guerra, no una Opa hostil.

El hombre le miraba muy serio, casi enfadado, medio sorprendido medio ofendido porque un mocoso de 16 años le diera una lección de moralidad aplicada. Harry, en un rincón de su mente, pensó que igual se había pasado, pero algo le decía que aquel hombre era adicto a las intrigas interminables, y lo que necesitaban ahora eran hechos, no retórica. Harry no desvió sus ojos de los del hombre. Ahora sí era una lucha. Los ojos oscuros desviaron la mirada unos 5 segundos después. Harry soltó el aire que sin querer había estado reteniendo en los pulmones y miró a su profesora. Sonreía entre divertida y orgullosa, pero no miraba a ninguno de los dos.

Edward Langdon retorció sus guantes un momento y en un movimiento muy rápido abrió la portezuela y salió. Al mismo tiempo dijo:

-Está bien. Sam, eres mi contacto.- y sin decir nada más se cubrió con la capucha, se desrelativizóy se lanzó hacia el otro lado de la barrera que atravesó sin problemas.

Sólo después de notar la sensación de indescriptible alegría que proporcionaba se dio cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido. Podía haberse frito allí mismo. Creía que el chico sólo podía abrir la barrera estando allí, presente. A su pesar, Langdon supo que había hecho bien. El poder de aquel chico era impresionante para su edad. Sonrió a su pesar mientras se alejaba. Y tenía un talento innato para la política.

Edward Langdon se desapareció sabiendo que Dumbledore había encontrado a un sucesor que podría superarle en casi todos los ámbitos antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad… y se alegró de estar de su lado.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ron bostezó aquella mañana de tal manera que durante un momento de dolor pensó que se había desencajado la mandíbula. Aún frotándose la cara se acercó tambaleándose hacía las cortinas echadas del dosel de su mejor amigo y las meneó con la mano.

-Vamos, tío, arriba, que hoy presentamos el trabajo de McGonagall.

El pelirrojo echó una mirada a la tapa de su baúl donde el rollo de pergamino de, nada más y nada menos, dos metros de largo y un par de anexos de casi 40 centímetros cada uno y una bibliografía que ocupaba un pergamino tamaño A4 entero, descansaba con tranquilidad. El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho. Había trabajado mucho en aquel trabajo. Salir con Hermione tenía ese tipo de contraprestaciones, pero las ventajas eran más que sobradas. Un poco sonrojado entró en el cuarto de baño y se duchó. La verdad es que Harry le había ayudado mucho. Le había dado la bibliografía y casi le había dictado la mitad del trabajo de memoria. No sabía cómo era posible que hubiera aprendido tanto en aquellas clases particulares, pero era impresionante. Hasta Hermione le había pedido ayuda. Pero él había redactado el trabajo y había hecho un trabajo de investigación bastante exhaustivo porque, si bien Harry le había dado la lista de lecturas, él había tenido que leérselas y hacer la síntesis. Y después de todo, estaba satisfecho. Secándose con la toalla pensó que nunca había ido a la presentación de un trabajo con tanta tranquilidad. Sabía que lo había hecho bien y que su nota iría en consonancia. Y daba una agradable sensación de control.

Cuando salió vio que sus compañeros ya estaban prácticamente listos para salir y que las cortinas de Harry seguían igual de cerradas.

-¡Venga, Harry, levántate ya!- dijo moviendo las cortinas. Sólo escuchó un gruñido, como si se negara a levantarse. Ron se puso los pantalones y la camisa y cuando aún no se la había abrochado se giró hacia la cama del moreno con intención de abrir las cortinas.- Ya está bien, macho, ya… ¡Harry! ¿Qué te ha pasado?


	12. Heridas, puertas y silencios

¡¡Hola!!

Y después de tan largo lapso de tiempo llegamos, mis adorados editores y yo, para presentaros un nuevo capítulo de éste nuestro fic. Les he echado mucho de menos, de verdad, y me están ayudando mucho, así que desde aquí se lo agradezco públicamente. ¡Gracias Jarlaxe-Bregan! ¡Gracias Nesssa! Snif... mis niños... En fin al tema.

**Lucumbus**: Sí, son conversaciones reducidas, pero a este ritmo... Oye, que he estado viendo lo del C2 ese, y cuando lo fui a abrir me di cuenta de que no es un foro, ni una lista de correo, ni nada de eso. Es como otro fan fiction dentro de Fan fiction. Allí vas, te apuntas y cuelgas historias. Sinceramente, qué decepción. Creía que era otra cosa. Pero weno, siempre nos quedarán los reviews... aunque tienen el inconveniente del actualización-lag. En fin.

Uy mis sueños... XDDD, el otro día soñé que mis amigos y yo entrábamos en un barrio fantasma (pero con bloques de pisos normales y corrientes) y que los vecinos fantasmas, cual "Aquí no hay quien viva" nos acorralaban y nos decían que para calmar sus almas atormentadas teníamos que cumplir una misión. ¿Cuál? dije. Sale un Telepizzero, con su casco y todo y me da unas pizzas. "Tenéis que subirlas a la vieja del 3ºA". Y ale, a subir escaleras y charlar con marujas asomadas a los rellanos. Marujas que desaparecían, claro, que para eso eran fantasmas, pero muy majas ellas. En fin, que estoy de psicólogo. Pero lo que me reí al despertar... jo... qué pechá...

¡¡Y qué tal te ha salido el examen ese del día 10?? En fin, ya me contarás qué tal.

**TheHard**: vale, vale, ya tienes el siguiente... pero es que me encanta cortas los capítulos de esa manera, jeje. Sí, soy mala, pero así os engancho más, mwahahahahaha!!! En fin, a ver qué se encuentra Ron tras la cortina...

**Miranda Evans**: jeje, Harry for President, ¿no? ¿Plagiarme "Al otro lado del espejo"? Buah, lo dudo. Tiene mogollón de fallos y si lo hacen que lo hagan, no me importa. Como esa, tengo de sobra. Será por ideas... buah.... Bueno, nena, ya verás lo que pasa, ya verás....

**Evix Black**: ¡Hola waspa! Sé que he tardado, pero sólo lo justo y necesario. Y el 13 está ya en postproducción, así que la actualización irá rapidito, no te preocupes. Jejeje, esos finales de capi tan intrigantes son fáciles de hacer. Crear espectativas es fácil, lo difícil es cumplirlas, jeje. En fin, espero que este capi te guste. A partir de ahora las cosas se van a complicar un pelín, me temo.

**Sacralo**: por supuesto que Malfoy en los libros es un idiota. De hecho es subnormal profundo. Pero no sé, es un malo muy chulo como para desaprovecharlo así. Con lo que molan los malos de las historias (siempre quise ser la Bruja de Blancanieves cuando era pequeña. No soportaba a la repipi esa.)... son lo mejor y hay que utilizarlos bien, que para eso están. Y el final... a que jode, jejeje, lo sé, soy consciente, lo hago a posta. Zoy malaaaaa, muy malaaaaaa.... mwahahaha....

**Lady Kenobi**: ¡¡Lo sé y lo siento!! En este tampoco sale lo de la animagia. ¡Perdona! Pero no cuadraba. Pero saldrá, de verdad, tú tranquila que saldrá, y cuando lo haga te avisaré, ¿vale? Jo, es que una escribe y se ve obligada por las circunstancias. No puedo meter acontecimientos que no vengan al caso así como así... Lo siento. Pero se acabará convirtiendo en algo, lo prometo. Ya sé el animal y todo. La verdad es que es el más obvio. Bueno, disfruta de este capi, wapa. Un besito.

**Ely Chan**: jo, me alegro de que te guste por donde van yendo las cosas. Bueno, la cosa se va a complicar un poco en el futuro, pero aún es pronto para adelantar nada, así que ya lo verás. De ahora en adelante van a ocurrir muchas cosas, muchas, y no sólo a Harry. Draco es un personaje al que tenía un poco de miedo. No sabía cómo podía manejarlo, pero después me encantó. La verdad es que me chifla escribir escenas en las que están juntos, porque son los polos opuestos, pero en realidad se parecen mucho... es genial, tanta tensión, tanta hostilidad subyugada... oh, es como tener un par de perros de pelea atados a 20 centímetros el uno del otro.

¡Y sin más dilación...!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Heridas, puertas y silencios**

"_Roja brilla, roja vive y roja mora_

_en el panteón de los sueños difuntos._

_Aquél que ose atravesar su umbral, _

_deberá enfrentarse al amargo abismo_

_de la duda, el engaño y el sigilo._

_Viajes al centro de la mente.- Gytha Kyarentemmäl_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Harry! Dios santo, ¿estás bien? ¡Dean, Seamus, llamad a McGonagall en seguida!

-¿Qué ocurre, Ron?- un alterado Seamus Finnigan se acercó en dos zancadas hasta la cama de Harry. Se quedó lívido.- ¡Joder! ¡Vamos Dean!

El otro gryffindor sólo tuvo que echar un vistazo a la cama y mascullar una exclamación para salir corriendo tras su amigo escaleras abajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó perplejo Neville abandonando el zapato que se estaba calzando. Cuando llegó a apartar la cortina de la cama del buscador abrió la boca de asombro mientras sentía cómo perdía el color del rostro.- ¡Oh, dios mío!

-¡Harry, Harry! ¡Despierta tío, vamos!- Ron, casi al borde del pánico meneaba a su amigo, que parecía de goma en sus manos. No reaccionaba y estaba frío. Pero eso no era lo que más nervioso le estaba poniendo.

Harry estaba tendido en la cama, tapado a medias por la colcha, y cubierto por la sangre que aún brotaba débilmente de decenas de heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo. La cicatriz de su frente estaba en carne viva, su pelo apelmazado por el plasma coagulado yel pijama y las sábanas empapadas de rojo. Las pocas partes del muchacho que no estaban manchadas o heridas estaban mortalmente pálidas.

A simple vista parecía que un asesino se había abalanzado sobre él y le había acuchillado en la oscuridad de la noche. El pelirrojo trató de encontrarle el pulso, pero estaba tan asustado y le temblaban tanto las manos que no podía encontrarlo, y eso le puso aún más nervioso.

-¡No, tío, resiste, vamos! ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado, Harry?- gimió mientras colocaba la cabeza en su pecho para oír su respiración. Un momento después cerró los ojos aliviado. Respiraba. Débilmente, pero respiraba.

El chico levantó la cabeza y vio a Neville con una camiseta mojada en la mano. Estaba pálido de miedo, pero apartó al prefecto con suavidad y empezó a limpiar la sangre que cubría el rostro y los brazos de Harry desvelando multitud de cortes, algunos bastante profundos. Cuando Neville desabrochó la camisa del pijama y empezó a limpiarle el pecho, ahogó un gemido de espanto.

-¿Qué pasa, Neville?- preguntó Ron angustiado.

-Mi…mira…

El pelirrojo se acercó y vio el trabajo que había hecho su compañero. Aún había restos de sangre coagulada pero había limpiado lo suficiente como para que fueran evidentes los trazos que cortaban la blanca piel de su amigo en diferentes palabras.

-Puerta sólo hay una, pero entradas hay millones.- leyó casi sin voz el pelirrojo.

Justo en ese instante oyeron cómo alguien subía las escaleras rápidamente. Dean, Seamus, la profesora McGonagall, Hermione, Ginny y algunos curiosos se asomaron a la puerta. Los chicos y la profesora entraron sin dudar. Las chicas dudaron un momento, pero al final también entraron. La maestra se llevó una mano a la boca y las dos adolescentes se abrazaron para evitar gritar de espanto. Las letras recortadas en rojo brillante aún sangraban levemente y eran espeluznantemente vívidas sobre la blanca piel. La mujer se volvió hacia Neville y le habló con voz temblorosa:

-Señor Longbottom, haga el favor de avisar a la señora Pomfrey. Que prepare una cama en seguida.- el chico soltó la camiseta empapada en sangre y salió corriendo agradecido porque alguien supiera lo que hacer a continuación.- Señorita Granger, llame al director, por favor. La contraseña es Longuilengua.

Hermione salió disparada por la puerta mientras ambos Weasley se miraban angustiados. La profesora se acercó y tocó el rostro inmóvil del chico y frunció los labios. Sacó la varita y murmuró algo. En seguida unas vendas envolvieron las heridas de Harry que empezaron a empaparse inmediatamente después. Entonces le hizo levitar hasta la cama de Ron para que descansara en un lecho limpio hasta que llegara el director.

-Profesora…

-Sí.

-¿Qué significaba lo que…?

-Olvídelo, señor Weasley.- interrumpió la mujer secamente.

En un momento llegó el director, jadeando y con expresión preocupada. La profesora McGonagall se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído. El director respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el muchacho inconsciente. Acercó una mano hasta los ojos del chico y se concentró un momento. Después asintió y se volvió hacia la profesora:

-No ha pasado nada.- la mujer exhaló un suspiro de alivio y dirigió la varita al joven.- ¡Mobilicorpus!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sus heridas estaban casi cerradas. Los ungüentos de la señora Pomfrey eran excelentes. Pero parecía que ninguna poción que le habían hecho tragar le hacía recuperar el color. Seguía pálido, macilento y estremecedoramente frío. Le habían tapado con una manta que emitía calor mágico y habían rodeado la cama de estufas, pero no lograban calentar el cuerpo que yacía en aquella cama.

Velaban desde aquella mañana. Habían pedido permiso a los profesores para faltar a las clases y Ron y Hermione seguían allí, sentados, con las manos unidas y mirando con preocupación a su amigo. La señora Pomfrey había querido echarles muchas veces, pero se habían negado a abandonarle. Hermione había sugerido hacerle una transfusión de sangre. Ella era 0 negativo. Era donante universal. ¡Podía ayudarle! Pero la sola mención de una aguja y un tubo que les conectaran había horrorizado de tal forma a la medimaga del colegio que no se había atrevido a mencionarlo dos veces. Aun así sentía como si estuvieran perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Dumbledore les había dicho que si no mejoraba para las 6 de la tarde, se lo llevarían a San Mungo. Aunque claro…

¿Cómo salían de Hogwarts si Harry controlaba las barreras?

En aquel problema estaba ocupado Dumbledore. O al menos eso era lo que les había contado a ellos.

Ron suspiró.

-¿Qué significaría aquello?- Hermione miró brevemente al pelirrojo y le dio un ligero apretón en la mano, dándole apoyo.

-No te preocupes. Lo averiguaremos.

-¿Crees que habrá algo en la biblioteca?

-No lo sé, pero debemos intentarlo.

-Vale.

Pero no se movieron de allí. Hermione pensó que se sentiría mejor si su amigo tuviera un montón de aparatos alrededor que le dijeran en rápidos vistazos cómo se encontraba. La presión sanguínea, las pulsaciones, el ritmo respiratorio, la temperatura… Así estaba a ciegas. Sólo podía especular, y lo que se le ocurría no era nada bueno.

Y aquellas palabras: Puerta sólo hay una, pero entradas hay millones.

Miró su reloj. Si la cosa no cambiaba, en media hora Dumbledore llegaría y se llevaría a su amigo al hospital. Respiró hondo y bajó la cabeza.

-Es tan injusto…- gimió.

La profesora McGonagall entró unos diez minutos después en la enfermería y les llamó a los dos con la mano. Cuando estuvieron en la sala de espera cerró la puerta con cuidado y les habló:

-El director se va a llevar a Potter a San Mungo.- ambos adolescentes asintieron.- Además, a partir de ahora se van a tomar algunas medidas que serán de aplicación inmediata en todo el colegio, y para eso necesitamos la ayuda de todos los prefectos.

-¿Qué medidas?- preguntó Ron.

-De protección.- ambos chicos se miraron perplejos un momento para volver la mirada interrogante a su maestra otra vez.- Llamen a todos los gryffindor al Gran Comedor en diez minutos. Allí se lo explicaremos todo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, profesora.- dijo Hermione. Pero antes de marcharse vaciló un segundo.- Profesora McGonagall… ¿cómo sabremos que Harry se pone bien? ¿Podremos visitarle?

-Me temo que no, señorita Granger.- dijo la afligida profesora. - Sería muy peligroso, y recuerden que fueron objetivo de los mortífagos hace unos meses.

-Claro, profesora.- asintió la prefecta. La chica miró preocupada a Ron y ambos se marcharon a reunir a sus compañeros.

Algo había pasado. Algo grave. Pero no tenían ni idea de qué.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Albus Dumbledore miró cómo las puertas abatibles del cuarto donde iban a atender a Harry de urgencia se abrían y cerraban con violencia hasta que se quedaron inmóviles. Después se giró hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y sus ojos azules se deslizaron hacia donde Remus Lupin, Nynphadora Tonks y Emmeline Vance esperaban.

Los tres adultos se levantaron como por resorte cuando la túnica oscura del anciano mago apareció por el umbral. Remus fue el primero en acercarse.

-Albus, ¿cómo está?

-Van a hacerle una transfusión urgente.- dijo Dumbledore.- ¿Habéis terminado?

-Moody está asegurándose, pero sí.- asintió Emmeline.- Este hospital es una fortaleza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará ingresado?- quiso saber Tonks.

-No me lo han podido decir. Aún no saben hasta dónde llegan los daños.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?- preguntó Remus.

-Con las Puertas.- dijo Dumbledore en un susurro.

-Albus, dijiste que era muy peligroso utilizarlas.

-Sinceramente, Remus, creo que merecía el riesgo.- los ojos azul cristal del anciano se clavaron en los orbes dorados del licántropo, que asintió.

-Y… ¿cómo ha llegado a este estado?- Tonks no pudo evitar un deje de angustia en la voz.- Apenas le he visto, pero estaba pálido, pálido…

-Mucho me temo que sea un nuevo método de tortura que Voldemort utiliza con él.- dijo Dumbledore sentándose pesadamente en una de las sillas adosadas a la pared de aquel ancho pasillo lleno de gente. Lupin apretó los ojos y la mandíbula y pegó un puñetazo a la pared. Emmeline negó con la cabeza, indignada y Tonks se sentó junto al director tapándose la cara con las manos y emitiendo un suave gemido de horror. Sin destaparse la cara habló:

-Profesor… ¿cree que…?- no podía terminar.

-Tranquila, Tonks.- dijo el anciano colocando una mano en su hombro. La chica elevó la mirada hacia él apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos, pero no había brotado ninguna lágrima.- No tiene nada que ver con tu grupo.

-Harry…- la chica negó con fuerza.- Harry no quería que hubiese esa escisión, profesor. Él no tiene la culpa. Fue… fue idea mía, pero es que…

-Shhh…- Dumbledore cogió una mano de la chica y le hizo mirarle a los ojos.- Si ha sucedido es por que tenía que suceder. No te culpes por esto, porque no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando con la Orden. Se llame como se llame, si el objetivo es el mismo, estaremos unidos, Tonks, porque no hay otra opción. Para nadie.

Tonks le miró un momento y después se mordió el labio superior (n/a: mi editora Nessa me dijo ante esta frase que si no sería el labio inferior el que se mordiera, que sería lo más normal, lo lógico. Pero yo reivindico el labio superior, sobre todo en momentos como este. Yo me lo muerdo… jo.) mientras recuperaba la compostura. Después se levantó:

-Bien. Voy a mi puesto. Le juro profesor, que nada se acercará a este hospital sin que nosotros lo sepamos.

-Gracias, Tonks.- La chica se marchó y el anciano se incorporó con cansancio.- Remus, quédate. Emmeline, llama a Amelia y dile que tenemos que vernos lo antes posible.

-¿Adónde vas tú?- preguntó el licántropo.

-A hablar con los veteranos.- Dumbledore vio claramente cómo Lupin torcía el gesto.- Sabes que es la única opción, Remus, y la verdad es que me gusta.

-Sabes que nos deja demasiado expuestos a los mangoneos de los políticos.- replicó Lupin, pero el director sonrió.

-No, Remus. Esa chica de pelo rosa ha pensado en todo eso y ya lo tiene previsto. ¿Conoces a Edward Langdon?

-Sí. Es el hermano de Sam.

-Está con ellos. Y Samantha también.- Lupin abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo y le dio unas palmadas amistosas en el brazo.- Más que lamentarnos, deberíamos estar agradecidos por la sangre nueva.

Y sin más, se marchó.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En todos los dormitorios de Hogwarts se había instalado una piedra sobre una mesita. Ocupaba muy poco espacio, pero lograba atraer todas las miradas de los estudiantes. No les habían explicado cómo funcionaba. Sólo les habían dicho que cuando se levantaran y cuando se acostaran, las cinco personas que ocupaban cada cuarto, la tocaran a la vez y dijeran "_Iunctus creat vim_". Nada más. Ni para qué servía, ni qué hacía, ni nada. Ahora, cuando todos se iban a acostar, miraban la piedra con recelo. No era muy grande, quizá del tamaño de un plato de postre, de color gris oscuro, como si fuera de origen volcánico, redondeada como un canto de río, silenciosa,fría…

Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville la miraban igual de temerosos que el resto de la escuela. La ausencia de Harry pesaba sobre ellos como una losa. Sabían que todo aquello de la piedra había sido a causa de lo que le había pasado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Quizá los profesores, con aquel pedrusco, querían protegerles de lo mismo que le había atacado de aquella manera por la noche. Ellos cuatro, más que nadie, pronunciaron las palabras con más ardor esa noche, sus manos tocando la piedra y todos con un pensamiento en la mente: la cama de Harry empapada en su sangre.

No sintieron nada y no pareció pasar nada. Se miraron un poco desconcertados, pero no dijeron nada. No sabían qué pasaba, pero casi preferían no enterarse. Fuera lo que fuera era algo terrible y lo sabían. Todos se acostaron en silencio temiendo en lo más profundo de su ser amanecer heridos y desangrados como su buscador, pero pronto olvidaron todos los malos pensamientos y cayeron en un sueño profundo y sin recuerdos.

El hechizo estaba haciendo efecto.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quería despertar, pero por alguna razón no podía.

Había tenido un sueño bastante desagradable al principio y después se había transformado en una de aquellas visitas nocturnas de Voldemort. Con la excusa de "querer charlar" habían acabado luchando en sus propios sueños. Al principio Harry lo había pasado francamente mal. Tenía que pensar rápidamente para encontrar la manera de protegerse de los ataques que recibía del mago tenebroso, pero su inexperiencia y su aún débil poder, le habían hecho llevarse la mayoría de los golpes al principio.

Pero eso fue al principio.

Harry había descubierto que cuando uno sueña su cerebro va bastante más deprisa de lo normal y que utiliza recursos que cuando se está despierto no se conocen. Además, se aprendía mucho más rápido de los errores y pronto pudo hacer frente a las embestidas de su enemigo.

Los ataques psicológicos dejaron de hacerle tanto daño en cuanto tuvo acceso a los temores de Voldemort. De alguna manera, ambas psiques estaban unidas cuando soñaban y podían intercambiar información siempre y cuando se supiera dónde buscar. Las barreras de oclumancia eran, en este punto, imprescindibles. Sin ellas, Voldemort podría acceder a lo que más quería ocultar, es decir, cualquier tipo de información sobre la Orden, el grupo de Tonks o el pacto con Malfoy. Y hasta entonces era lo único que no había visto. Había opuesto resistencia en muchos otros temas y sólo había dejado vislumbrar retazos, fragmentos. Nada concreto, pero aun así supo que debía practicar la oclumancia con más ahínco en el futuro. Al fin y al cabo, casi acababa de controlarla.

Y Voldemort había utilizado toda aquella información contra él.

Había revivido los momentos más dolorosos, los más hirientes, los más humillantes. Le había atacado con ellos de una manera casi física. El problema de luchar en sueños es que los ataques oníricos van directamente a donde duele. No hay racionalización previa ni consciente. Todo es tan rápido como una intuición y los golpes van directos al meollo del asunto.

Harry había creído desfallecer, casi deseó morir. Había sentido todo el dolor de la muerte de sus padres, de Sirius, el que sintió en su momento y el que su subconsciente bloqueó para no perder la razón. Sintió la pena, la culpa y los remordimientos como dentelladas en su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón. Hubo un momento en que la agonía le oprimía tanto los pulmones que creyó que se asfixiaba. Pero entonces Voldemort paró. Se quedó quieto, contemplando su obra, observando a un Harry destrozado y al borde de la derrota psíquica. Harry pudo respirar un poco y recobrarse. Alzó la mirada y lo vio.

Detrás de la alta y delgada figura de Lord Voldemort había una sombra alargada, deforme, extraña. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban la cogió ante el estupor del lord Oscuro y la observó. Eran los miedos de Voldemort, lo que más temía en el mundo. Y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sólo vio dos cosas.

La muerte…

… y Harry.

Entonces él atacó. Sabía adónde tenía que apuntar y con qué. Empezó a mostrarle escenas completamente inventadas de lugares y momentos en los que Harry estaba en pie frente al cuerpo tendido y sin vida de Voldemort, a gran velocidad y cada vez más cruentas. Le mostró las formas más horribles de la muerte en rápida sucesión y después la oscuridad, la más negra e impenetrable oscuridad. Aquella imagen agotó casi sus últimas energías ya que el mago trataba de zafarse de ella con todas sus fuerzas y él la mantuvo durante tanto rato como pudo.

Nuevamente ambos estuvieron frente a frente y los dos estaban igual de apaleados, igual de exhaustos. O no tan igual. Voldemort contraatacó con una sola imagen: los terrenos de Hogwarts sembrados de cadáveres y a su alrededor los de las personas que más quería. Harry sintió morir mientras que desde la nada la voz siseante de Tom Riddle atravesó cada molécula de su ser con una frase que seguía sin entender: Puerta sólo hay una, pero entradas hay millones. Y se fue.

Así que la lucha había sido relativamente corta. Después Harry había caído inconsciente dentro de su propia inconsciencia, y en algún momento después, supo que volvía a soñar. Pero esta vez los sueños eran más normales.

Ahora ya no soñaba. Sabía que estaba dormido, pero también sabía que quería despertar. No sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Era como si estuviera demasiado débil como para despertarse. No le preocupó demasiado y esperó, paciente. La lucha había sido cruenta, terrible. Tenía que recuperarse. Seguía vivo y eso era lo importante.

Tarde o temprano abriría los ojos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Las heridas se abren cada poco tiempo, así que la mayoría de la sangre que le introducimos vuelve a salir.- explicaba el medimago a Remus Lupin en la sala de espera.- No hemos encontrado ningún tipo de veneno ni nada por el estilo. Parece como si la piel se hubiera abierto por sí sola. Estamos especialmente preocupados por los daños internos. El corazón parece haber sufrido un amago de infarto, aunque está bastante sano. Aun así sufre leves arritmias y estando en la situación en la que está, recomiendo que se quede en Cuidados Intensivos al menos esta noche.

-¿Y ha entrado en calor?

-Me temo que no.- negó el hombre apesadumbrado.- Sigue bien tapado y mantenemos una temperatura constante, pero sin sangre no hay calor.

-¿Y de veras que no saben cómo cerrarle esas heridas?

-Le prometo que estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, señor Lupin, pero tendrá que tener paciencia. Ha perdido casi el 65 de su sangre. Apenas estaba vivo cuando lo trajeron, y aunque ahora está estable, su situación sigue siendo crítica.- el medimago miró compungido cómo el hombre se frotaba la cara con angustia e impotencia.- ¿No sabe qué ha podido causar esto?

-Voldemort.- dijo Lupin en un susurro helado. El medimago pegó un respingo y le miró espantado.

-¿Ha habido otro ataque en el colegio?- preguntó el hombre.

-No. Sólo a él.- Lupin miró directamente al sanador en un momento de comprensión tácita. Ese chico era, al fin y al cabo, Harry Potter. El medimago asintió.

-No se preocupe. Daremos con la solución.

-Gracias.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tonks estaba inmóvil, dejando que la cabeza de Lupin descansara en su hombro.

El hombre estaba exhausto. Había estado en una misión agotadora en quién sabe dónde y justo cuando iba a poder descansar, Harry aparecía al borde de la muerte, desangrado y helado como un témpano. La chica suspiró. Ella también estaba muy cansada. La misma preocupación por aquel chico la tenía en un sin vivir. Tenía tanto miedo que no había podido parar de hacer cosas en toda la tarde. Había participado en la organización de los magos que protegerían el hospital. Había hablado con Sam y con Edward avisándoles de la posición por fin desvelada de Dumbledore y había estado al tanto de lo que ocurría en el Cuartel General de Aurores para salir disparada como voluntaria a cualquier lugar donde se hubiera avistado algún mortífago. Pero nada. Cuando Sam la llamó para decirle que Dumbledore había hablado con la Ministra y con su hermano y que por fin habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, creyó sentir alivio y volvió al hospital. Allí, Remus acababa de hablar con el médico y las noticias no eran muy buenas.

Volvía a sentir miedo, terror. Si Harry moría, todo en lo que alguna vez había creído moriría con él.

Lupin se removió en su hombro y se enderezó, frotándose los ojos. Tonks sonrió débilmente.

-Vete a casa, Remus. Ya me quedo yo.

-No, tranquila, estoy bien.

-Estás hecho polvo, hombre. Venga,- la chica le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda.- no me hagas llamar a William.

-¡Oh, no, William no!- dijo con falso terror. William era un joven auror de la promoción de Tonks a la que profesaba una devoción inconfesada, pero más que evidente, así que siempre se ofrecía a cumplir los deseos de la chica. Además, el muchachote era muy fuerte y solía imponer bastante. Ambos se rieron recordando con ternura al joven.- No te preocupes. No hay nada que un café bien cargado no arregle.

-No seas cabezota. Parece queHarry no tiene ninguna prisa por despertarse y está completamente a salvo aquí dentro. Creo que podrías permitirte unas pocas horas de sueño.- la chica sonrió traviesa. - Además si te ve con esas ojeras seguro que se desmaya otra vez.

-Un respeto a tus mayores, jovencita.- dijo Lupin sonriendo. Pero al final asintió.- De acuerdo. Pero si pasa cualquier cosa…

-Te llamo.- terminó la joven.- Tranquilo. Anda, vete ya, plasta.

Lupin se despidió con una sonrisa y Tonks se quedó allí, sola, en aquel blanco y aséptico pasillo con sillas de dura e incómoda madera. Frente a ella una puerta que se mantenía cerrada, para guardar el calor. De cuando en cuando una enfermera se pasaba por allí, para asegurarse de que las condiciones no cambiaban y que el enfermo seguía estable. En alguna parte de aquel edificio los medimagos estaban investigando las heridas de Harry, tratando de encontrarles una cura.

Tonks enlazó sus manos como si rezara, desando desde lo más profundo de su corazón, que el chico que estaba en aquella habitación sanase, que sus heridas cicatrizaran y que su corazón recobrara su fuerza. La puerta de entrada a aquel pasillo se abrió y los pasos apresurados de Molly Weasley la encaminaron hasta donde ella estaba. Miró nerviosa la puerta, después dirigió su alterada mirada a Tonks

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó con angustia.

-Estable, pero crítico.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- exclamó la mujer mientras se quitaba el grueso abrigo.- Acabo de volver de un recado para Dumbledore y cuando llegué a casa Arthur me lo contó. He venido con él. Ahora está de guardia ahí fuera. Es horrible, horrible… ¡Oh, por favor, si sólo es un niño!

-Ven, Molly siéntate.- dijo Tonks levantándose y sentándola en una de las sillas.

-¿Y qué ha dicho el medimago? ¿Cuándo saldrá de Cuidados Intensivos?

Tonks trató de tranquilizar a la mujer hablándola con calma y explicándole con todo detalle lo que había ocurrido y todo lo que sabían. Al final, la mujer sacó un pañuelo y se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Entonces sólo queda esperar a que encuentren la cura.- sentenció Molly con voz trémula. Después apretó el pañuelo en sus manos con rabia.- Atacarle en sueños… ¡cómo se puede ser tan ruin, tan rastrero, tan cobarde! Que asome su asquerosa cara, sí, que la asome, y le haré pagar por machacar así a un crío…

Tonks no contestó. Para bien o para mal ella no tenía esa visión tan maternal de Harry. Apenas se llevaba 7 años con él. Sí, era más joven, pero casi no se notaba. En todo caso alargó un brazo hacia los hombros de la mujer y la estrechó contra ella durante un momento.

-Saldrá de ésta, Molly, no te preocupes. Es más fuerte de lo que crees.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las clases de aquel día pasaron sin pena ni gloria en una especie de monotonía gris. La tensión se palpaba, la preocupación en las caras era tan evidente que a última hora hubo un par de episodios de histeria en primero y segundo. Todos estaban más callados que de costumbre y de algún modo la noticia de que Harry Potter estaba muy enfermo cundió por todas partes con tal rapidez que a la hora de la comida, todo el mundo lo sabía.

Draco Malfoy leía por enésima vez la breve nota de su padre: Bien hecho. Bajó la mirada no sabiendo cómo sentirse, si orgulloso o preocupado, si feliz por aquellas palabras de ánimo de su padre o temeroso por lo que podrían significar. A su alrededor los comentarios sarcásticos y maledicientes de sus compañeros sobre el estado de Potter le ponían un poco nervioso. No es que fuera a echar de menos al buscador gryffindor. Casi le venía bien, y todo porque si moría, aquel pacto se disolvería en la niebla y no habría nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo tendría que esperar a que su padre y el Señor Oscuro tomaran el poder y ocupar el lugar que su apellido le otorgaba.

Pero es que no lo quería. De verdad que no. Le repugnaba.

Había participado como el que más enlos corrillos e incluso había inventado un par de chistes bastante buenos. Pero siempre su pensamiento iba derecho a la piedra oscura que adornaba su habitación y en las palabras que les habían ordenado pronunciar mientras la tocaban. Ni él, ni muchos de sus compañeros lo hacían. Muchos eran hijos de mortífagos y no ayudarían a Dumbledore jamás, aunque no tuvieran ni idea de lo que les estaba pidiendo.

Draco tampoco lo sabía.

Por más que se devanaba los sesos era incapaz de encontrarle sentido. Su padre, desde que se había reunido con su Señor, casi no le había dicho nada. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Incluso los métodos de comunicación habían cambiado. Ahora recibía lechuzas de vez en cuando con mensajes parcos, mínimos. Como aquel. Frunció el ceño y subió a su habitación sin darse cuenta que unos ojos negros e inteligentes vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Aquellos ojos tenían sospechas fundadas de que algo raro se llevaba entre manos el rubio Malfoy aunque no pudiera verlo en su mente. Lo primero que debía aprender todo hijo de familia tenebrosa era de sellar su mente ante ataques externos. Algunos lo dominaban más y otros lo dominaban menos. Malfoy sabía cómo hacer de su mente una cámara sellada. Al menos eso creíaél. El dueño de los ojos negros sonrió mientras volvía a la conversación. Él no podía ver qué rondaba en la mente del rubio, pero el Señor Oscuro sí, y no tardaría mucho.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione no encontraba nada. A su lado, Ron leía y leía, pero con similares frutos.

Nada.

Se sentía como cuando había buscado información sobre barreras mágicas. Parecía que aquel tema también lo tenían censurado en aquella biblioteca. Desesperada, alzó la mirada hacia las ya oscuras ventanas. No habían obtenido ningún tipo de información sobre el estado de Harry en todo el día. Ni McGonagall ni Green sabían cómo estaba. Sólo que seguía en San Mungo. Al final cerró el libro y se frotó los ojos cansados. Ron la miró cerrando también el suyo con un gesto de hastío.

-Aquí no hay nada.- bufó el chico.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, preocupada y hundió la cara entre los brazos sobre el libro cerrado. Estaba cansada, agotada física, intelectual y emocionalmente. Tenía miedo y no sabía exactamente de qué. La incertidumbre y la ignorancia la estaban matando y… Ron la besó en la cabeza y la abrazó. Ella se dejó mimar recostando la cabeza sobre el cuello de su novio.

-No sé cómo podemos ayudarle, Ron. No tengo ni idea.- susurró.

-No te preocupes.- Hermione deslizó los brazos por la espalda del chico.- Saldrá de ésta, estoy seguro.

-¡Shht, shht!- los avisos de la señora Pince les obligaron a deshacer aquel abrazo.

-Salgamos de aquí.- sugirió Ron.

Hermione asintió y ambos se marcharon después de dejar los libros en el carrito. De camino a la Sala Común oyeron cómo alguien tiraba una piedra en un corredor cercano. Ambos adolescentes se miraron y sin dudar, como prefectos que eran, fueron a ver qué había ocurrido. Cuando llegaron, Ron recibió el impacto directo de un maleficio que le lanzó por los aires hasta la pared opuesta y Hermione era atada con cuerdas mágicas y amordazada mientras dos chicos la sujetaban y le quitaban la varita. Cuando Ron pudo ver qué había pasado, otros dos tíos se acercaban a él varita en alto. Uno de ellos le ató igual que a Hermione, pero no le amordazaron.

-McDougall, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- escupió el pelirrojo mientras se revolvía en las ataduras. El Slytherin se acercó hasta él y le clavó la varita en la garganta.

-Mantener una charla civilizada, Weasley, ¿no lo ves?

-Soltadla.- dijo Ron señalando a Hermione, que seguía batallando contra sus captores.

-¿Estás loco? Ella es diez veces más peligrosa que tú, Comadreja.- silbó Zabini mirándole con desprecio desde arriba. Ron sintió cómo enrojecía de ira. Si le soltaran ya vería él cómo se medía la peligrosidad…

-¿Qué queréis?

-Me alegro que entres en razón, Weasley.- dijo burlón McDougall pegándole indolentemente en la cara con la varita.

-Queremos preguntarte algo.- Zabini hizo una pausa mientras se ponía de cuclillas frente a él, arrodillado, atado y acorralado contra la pared de fría roca.- Sobre Potter.

Ron frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Está malito de verdad, Weasley, o es un engaño del viejo loco para que el Señor Oscuro no le encuentre?

-¿Y de verdad pretendes que te conteste?- bufó el gryffindor con desprecio. McDougall le pegó un puñetazo en la cara que casi le derriba, pero tras un momento de aturdimiento se incorporó. Había oído gemir a Hermione a un par de metros de distancia, pero no podía hacer nada. Devolvió la mirada helada a McDougall y escupió la sangre que se había hecho al romperle el labio por dentro.- En algún momento me desatarás, maldito cobarde, y entonces cambiarán las tornas.

-Cuando quieras.- silbó el slytherin desafiante.

-No nos desviemos del tema, caballeros.- dijo Zabini pomposamente.- Responde, Weasley, por las buenas o por las malas.

-Tendrá que ser por las malas, Zabini, pero te recuerdo que estamos en el colegio y los profesores notarán lo que me hagas, y hay testigos.

-Obstáculos meramente temporales, Weasley, meramente temporales.- dijo Zabini sonriendo clavando sus ojos negros en el gryffindor.

-¡Como le hagáis algo a Hermione os juro que no tendréis planeta suficiente para correr, malditos bastardos!

-¡Ay, qué bonito es el amor!- suspiró McDougall burlón. Entonces le cogió de la pechera y le estampó dolorosamente contra la pared.- Habla. Qué le ocurre a Potter.

Ron se limitó a sonreír. No sería él el que traicionara a su amigo. McDougall le arrojó al suelo y le pisó el pecho con el pie mientras apuntaba a su cabeza con la varita. Zabini puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de su compañero de casa.

-Y qué bonita es la lealtad.- comentó Zabini con un toque de ironía que no pasó desapercibido para el guardián.- ¿Sabías, Weasley, que tu queridísimo amigo Harry ha estado últimamente de buenos términos con Draco Malfoy?

-¡Tú flipas, chaval!- exclamó Ron en una risotada.

-No, no flipo.- Zabini se acercó al pelirrojo y le habló en un susurro.- Si no me crees, te recomiendo que se lo preguntes tú mismo a Malfoy, a ver qué te cuenta. A nosotros tampoco nos gusta nada, créenos, pero queríamos hablar contigo antes.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que te queremos, Weasley.- dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo repulsivamente.

Ron frunció el ceño asqueado mientras veía cómo le echaban un maleficio inmovilizador. Entonces le quitaron las cuerdas y dejaron su varita a un lado. Al mismo tiempo hicieron lo mismo con Hermione y se fueron. Cuando unos minutos después recuperaron el control de sus cuerpos y volvieron a la Sala Común, furiosos, confusos y Ron con el labio hinchado.

-¿Qué querría decir con "buenos términos"?- preguntó Ron.

-No quería decir nada, Ron.- sentenció la chica.- ¡Grimorium! Vamos, pasa… Te traeré algo de hielo.

-¡No, Herm, voy cont…!- pero el retrato se había cerrado ya y Hermione corrió escaleras abajo en dirección a las cocinas dando un gran rodeo para encontrarse con los prefectos que hacían la ronda aquella noche.

Al final, tras 15 minutos de búsqueda le vio. Sacó la varita yendo firme y rápidamente hacia él. Murmuró un par de rápidos hechizos y el rubio Malfoy quedó pegado a la pared completamente inmovilizado.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, sangre sucia?- escupió el slytherin.

-¿Qué cuento le has contado a todo el mundo de que te hablas con Harry?

-¿Qué?- Hermione no pudo evitar ver cómo el chico palidecía ligeramente.- ¡Jamás! ¿De dónde te has sacado esa estupidez?

-De tus amiguitos Nott, Higgs, McDougall y Zabini. Al parecer no les tienes muy contentos con tus nuevas amistades.- Malfoy no contestó. Parecía perplejo y enfadado. Hermione hizo que un grillete apareciera en torno al cuello de Malfoy y se cerrara lentamente.- ¿De qué estaban hablando, Malfoy?

-No tengo la menor idea.- Hermione cerró más el grillete haciendo que el frío metal empezara a apretar la garganta del chico.

-Mientes.

-Pruébalo.- como toda respuesta Hermione apretó un poco más el grillete arrancando un gemido de dolor del slytherin. Pero no dijo una palabra. La chica mantuvo al joven así durante unos segundos y después le soltó. Malfoy se apoyó en la pared jadeando y frotándose el cuello.- Estás loca…

-Y tú muerto como le pase algo por tu culpa.

-No sabía yo que Potter necesitara niñera…

-No tientes a la suerte, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione alzando de nuevo la varita.

-Lo que te quiero decir, maníaca homicida disfrazada de empollona repelente, es que lo que haga o deje de hacer tu amiguito del alma es única y exclusivamente asunto suyo.

-¿Reconoces entonces que es verdad?- dijo Hermione sin bajar la varita. Malfoy no contestó.- ¿Y de qué hablabais?- Malfoy desvió la mirada.- Habla o te pongo el grillete otra vez.

-Nunca lo comprenderías. Ni tú, ni el patético de tu novio, ni ninguno de tus amiguitos.

-Por qué.

-Porque no sois capaces de ver más allá de vuestras narices.

-Te sorprendería.

-¿En serio?

-¿Quieres un poquito más de grillete?- Malfoy bufó ante la amenaza de la chica, que seguía apuntándole con la varita sin que su pulso variara en lo más mínimo.

-Que te lo cuente él.

-No te creo. Él jamás nos traicionaría.

-No lo ha hecho.- dijo Malfoy con desprecio.- Sólo os ha ocultado información.

-No te creo.

-Pues haz lo que te de la gana.- Malfoy ni se dignó a mirarla cuando se fue pasillo arriba dejando a la chica allí, tirada, perpleja, dolida y confusa, más que antes.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó casi mecánicamente hasta la Sala Común. De camino se encontró con Seamus, Dennis Creevey y Parvati Patil muy nerviosos. Decían que habían salido a buscarla, que Ron les había contado lo ocurrido, pero sin entrar en detalles y que al ver que tardaba había organizado grupos de búsqueda. Hermione se apresuró para llegar a la Torre, y poco después llegó el pelirrojo, junto con su hermana y Dean.

Ron la abrazó y se dio cuenta de la expresión de su cara.

-Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?

-Tenían razón, Ron.

-¿Quiénes? ¿En qué?

-Harry y Malfoy… ¡Oh, Ron! ¡No sé qué pensar, no sé nada!- Hermione se refugió en el pecho de Ron al borde de las lágrimas.- No puedo pensar que Harry haya hecho algo así. ¡A nosotros!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Harry nos ha estado ocultando cosas, Ron. Cosas importantes. Y mucho me temo que se las haya contado a Malfoy. ¡Aunque no sé por qué! Y lo peor de todo es que quizá tengan algo que ver con lo que le pasó ayer por la noche.- Hermione tomó aliento entre hipido e hipido de angustia.- Y ahora Harry está tan mal… ¡y no podemos ayudarle porque no confió en nosotros!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los medimagos seguían sumergidos en los libros más importantes y más completos sobre heridas mágicas. A lo largo de las horas habían esbozado algunas hipótesis y ahora estaban repasando lo que tenían con los pocos datos de los que disponían y los estaban cotejando, tratando de que alguna de aquellas hipótesis tomara algo de cuerpo. Incluso habían hecho una breve sesión de tormenta de ideas para ver qué se les ocurría. Tratándose de magia, cualquier cosa podía ser.

Al final, el medimago encargado del muchacho acompañado por otros dos y la jefa de enfermeras, entraron en el cuarto caldeado. Una enfermera estaba cambiando los vendajes por quinta vez desde que había llegado al hospital. La arteria mágica que bombeaba sangre al débil cuerpo seguía conectada a la yugular del muchacho. Aún estaba muy pálido y tibio. Se acercó.

-Espera, Claire, no le vendes todavía.- dijo el encargado.La enfermera tiró las vendas viejas y esperó.

Los medimagos se colocaron alrededor de la cama y observaron el cuerpo del chico. Los cortes parecían menos inflamados y ya no sangraba tanto. Sólo la cicatriz de la frente seguía abierta.

-Tiene mejor aspecto, desde luego.- afirmó uno de ellos.

-Sí, quizá sane por sí sólo.- dijo otro.

-La hipótesis de la encarnación onírica toma fuerza, entonces.- dijo el primero.

-Eso parece.- la voz grave y preocupada del medimago encargado no fue más que un susurro.- Margaret, ¿tenemos los resultados de los análisis?

-Sí, señor Goldmisth.- la jefa de enfermeras le entregó una carpeta que el hombre empezó a leer rápidamente.

-Lo suponía…- murmuró.

-¿Me permite?- preguntó el segundo sanador. Goldsmith le pasó la carpeta y ambos medimagos empezaron a leer. Un momento después el primer medimago soltó una risita.

-Margaret, estos análisis no pueden ser correctos.- la mujer le miró ofendidacomo si le dijera "¿Cómo se atreve a dudar de mi profesionalidad?" y el medimago miró a Goldsmith.- Esa actividad neuronal no es humanamente posible, Goldsmith, ni aún con hechizos estimulantes.

-El albacea del chico me dijo que llevaba utilizando el Avénsita Mentis desde hace meses de una manera intensiva y estaba perfectamente.- comentó Goldsmith.- Y si damos como cierta la "encarnación onírica" no debería extrañarle tanto.

-¿El Avénsita?- preguntó el segundo medimago perplejo.- ¿Durante meses? ¡Debería estar en coma cerebral!

-¿Quién es el albacea?- preguntó el primero.

-Albus Dumbledore.- ambos magos se callaron y miraron al chico convaleciente.- Este chico ha sobrevivido a cosas impensables en los últimos meses sin que él se diera ni cuenta y viendo cómo evoluciona no dudo de que las heridas cicatricen pronto.

El segundo medimago asintió aún mirando al joven.

-Sugiero que permanezca esta noche también en Cuidados Intensivos.- dijo.- Véndale, Claire. Mañana posiblemente podamos subirle a planta.

Ambos medimagos asintieron y las dos enfermeras empezaron a curar y vendar las heridas de Harry.

Con tiempo, todas las heridas cicatrizan.


	13. Encarnación onírica

¡¡Hola a todos!!

Bueno, parece que las actualizaciones de este fic se van a ir sucediendo algo más rápidamente, al menos de momento, así que aquí tenéis este nuevo capítulo.

Lady Kenobi: jeje, es normal, Voldy es muy malo muy malo, pero el avénsita Mentis no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ha pasado a Harry. Es otra cosa completamente diferente. En este capítulo se explica más o menos lo que le ha ocurrido y pasan muchas cosas, muchas... ya verás.

Remus-Lupin-black-darkg: Pues ya está aquí la actualización. No has tenido que esperar mucho, ¿verdad? En fin, wapo, espero que te guste. ¡Un besín!

Miranda Evans: Cierto, querida, la confianza... traerá cola, créeme que sí, traerá muuuucha cola. Y bueno, sí, atareadilla. Además estoy buscando un currito para las tardes y los findes y si aún no tenía cosas que hacer... pues ala, que voy a necesitar un giratiempo, hija. O eso o Valium intravenoso, porque si no me va a dar algo. Pero esto no lo dejo, no señor, porque me encanta, así que no hay riesgo de abandono. ¡Un besazo, preciosa!

Evix Black: ¿Que te deje que me mates? ¿Tú? Amos anda. ¡Primero actualiza tu fic de una bendita vez y luego te dejo que me mates! Hombrepordios... Que me tienes en ascuas con tu Christine y tu Harry rebotado, y encima me vienes pidiendo explicaciones de por qué te hago sufrir... Pero como soy buena... ejem-aversicuela-ejem.... te contesto a algunas de tus preguntas: lee el capi y lo sabrás. ¡Mwahahahaha!

Eva Vidal: ¡Hola wapa! Ya te echaba de menos ;D. Bueno, tranquila, las actualizaciones parece que van viento en popa, así que cuando te conectes igual te encuentras varios capis a la vez. ¡Un besito, linda!

GaRrY: ¡Hola! Mmmm... interesante sugerencia. Tomo nota. Pero dudo que se vaya a drogar en algún momento e incluso lo del hechizo estimulante tiene poca cabida, pero lo de lo de que llegue a un estado... peculiar y se percate así de su forma... es interesante. Aunque aún tendrá que esperar porque la trama ha cobrado vida propia y me encuentro en un momento en que más que autora, soy cronista, y no puedo forzar los acontecimientos. ¡Me encanta que me hagáis sugerencias! ¡No te cortes y dime más cosas!

Lucumbus: jo, espero que no estés muy agobiado... Aunque siendo la época que es... suerte en los exámenes y gracias por perder un poquito de tu tiempo aquí, aun dejándome un rev chiquitito. ¡Muchas gracias!

Chibi-Kaise: tranquila, mujer. Con tal de que de vez en cuando te pases y me cuentes qué tal te va pareciendo me basta. :D Y me alegro de que te vaya gustando y que cada capi te parezca más interesante. En fin, bonita, un besote. ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

**Encarnación Onírica**

"_Condenándote al olvido_

_nunca volveré a creer_

_en la suerte de un destino que_

_siempre quise comprender._

_Disfrazando mis palabras_

_con sonrisas de papel_

_no conseguiré ocultarles_

_las heridas de mi piel."_

_Sonrisas de papel. "Caminos diferentes" _La sonrisa de Julia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tenía frío. Mucho frío. A medida que pasaban los segundos la sensación de frío fue tan potente que su cerebro envió la orden inmediata de generar calor costara lo que costase para evitar la hipotermia. Sus músculos empezaron a recibir oleadas de adrenalina y descargas eléctricas que provocaron sacudidas y temblores violentos. Las fibras de músculo empezaron a moverse y a consumir calorías generando las primeras y débiles notas de calor. Parecía como si hubieran estado aletargadas durante demasiado tiempo, consumiendo lo mínimo para sobrevivir, pero por fin, poco a poco, el flujo de alimento se fue restableciendo. Ahora que el cerebro volvía a operar con más información, podía empezar a hacer algo por arreglar el desaguisado en el que el cuerpo estaba.

Harry temblaba de frío. Temblaba tan violentamente que la cama vibraba con él. La manta de calor mágico que le cubría resbaló cayendo al suelo llamando la atención de la dormida Tonks.

La chica se despertó sobresaltada y más sobresaltada abrió los ojos cuando vio la superficie de la cama moverse a tal velocidad. En seguida se levantó y cubrió al chico con la manta. Después salió por la puerta y vio a Lupin que regresaba de la cafetería con dos cafés. Al ver la cara de inquietud de la joven, el licántropo dejó caer los vasos de papel y corrió hacia la habitación.

El traqueteo de las patas de la cama sobre el suelo mecidas por el temblor del muchacho hizo que se abalanzara sobre él, sujetándolo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó alterado.

-¡No lo sé! Empezó a temblar hace un momento y… llamaré al señor Goldsmith.

La joven desapareció rauda por la puerta, mientras que Remus Lupin atendía al tembloroso muchacho.

-¡Harry, Harry! ¿Me oyes? ¡Harry!- pero el chico seguía temblando.

Harry tenía los ojos abiertos, pero sólo él lo sabía. La rendija entre sus párpados apenas le dejaba ver entre sus pestañas y sus dioptrías, cómo alguien se inclinaba sobre él y le gritaba. Tenía frío. Sólo había frío. Era plenamente consciente de que estaba temblando y que sus músculos y sus tendones habían llegado a un límite de tensión doloroso. Trataba de relajarse, pero era imposible. Le empezó a doler el cuello y la espalda, pero seguía temblando descontroladamente. Movió la cabeza haciendo que su rendija vislumbrara algo más del lugar donde se encontraba, pero sólo había cosas borrosas sobre un fondo blanco en semipenumbra. Entonces percibió un movimiento a su izquierda. Una luz más potente y más figuras borrosas se inclinaban sobre él y le gritaban. Incluso le daban bofetones. Empezó a entender lo que le decían.

-¡Harry, abre los ojos! ¿Me oyes?

-¿Ehhh…?- no podía vocalizar. Se sentía atacado por aquellas voces, aquellos bofetones y aquel frío horrible. Las luces aumentaron y volvió a cerrar los ojos, cegado.

-¡Más calor, Claire! Señor Lupin, por favor, salga. Harry está bien, pero ahora debe salir.

-Pero… ¿qué le ocurre?

-¡Vamos, Remus, salgamos de aquí!

-Tonks, pero…- una puerta se cerró.

Por fin empezó a tener más conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aún veía borroso, pero pensó que era porque no tenía las gafas puestas. Eso le hizo sentirse aún más indefenso. Aún temblaba horrores y no podía controlar su propio cuerpo, poseído por la necesidad de generar calor urgente. Entonces empezó a sentir calor, lejano, apagado, como si no fuera con él, pero allí estaba, y era reconfortante. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Harry, vamos, abre los ojos. No te duermas.- Harry hizo un intento.- Bien, ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué?- no entendía nada.

-Vamos, chico, contesta.- Harry sentía que le tocaban, pero no sabía dónde o por qué. Las figuras seguían moviéndose a su alrededor.- Claire, ese radiador ponlo ahí… eso es. Bien, chaval, dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Ha… Harry…- su mandíbula parecía atascada con la tensión del frío y le costó vocalizar.

-¿Y tu nombre completo?

-Harry James Potter…

-¿Dónde vives?

-¿Qué?- en su estado esa pregunta era demasiado complicada. Estaba tan confuso que no contestó.

-Bien, Harry, no te preocupes. Ahora tienes mucho frío, lo sé, pero pronto pasará. Estamos colocando calor junto a ti para que te sea más fácil. Quizá notes algo en tu cuello. Es una arteria mágica que te está introduciendo sangre. No te asustes. Te la voy a quitar, ¿de acuerdo? Notarás una ligera sensación de succión, pero no duele. ¿Vale? Uno, dos, tres…- Harry sintió como si le arrancaran el corazón desde el cuello, pero sólo duró un instante.- ¿Ves? Ya está. Claire, pásame esas gasas… Gracias. Ahora te dejaré, Harry, para que te recuperes. Después verás a tus amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Claire, quédate con él.

Harry abrió un poco más los ojos. La figura masculina se marchó y la femenina se acercó, toqueteando por detrás de su cabeza. Después desapareció de su campo de visión y el silencio inundó el cuarto.

Cada vez sentía más claramente el calor. Sabía que lo que le cubría pesaba mucho, pero era muy caliente. Incluso el aire que respiraba era caliente. Aun así, tardó casi 3 horas en recuperar el calor corporal lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar. Por fin, cuando quiso incorporarse, la enfermera le volvió a acostar con un ligero empujón y le advirtió que no se moviera. La mujer salió del cuarto. Harry suspiró y movió ligeramente el cuerpo dentro de aquel saco de calor que empezaba a hacerle sudar. Estaba cansado y no le gustaba no ver bien. ¿Dónde estaban sus gafas?

Abrieron la puerta cuando se había vuelto a incorporar y palpaba la mesita de noche a su lado.

-No, jovencito, no te levantes.- pero Harry había alcanzado las gafas y volvía a ver. La enfermera fue hasta él.- ¿Qué te he dicho antes?

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- Remus Lupin se acercó a él y posó una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Cansado. Y me estoy asando…

-Sí, creo que ya es hora de ir quitando esto.- la voz del hombre que le había despertado provenía de un medimago muy rubio que medio sonreía mientras sujetaba una carpeta médica.- Claire, si fueras tan amable…

-Claro, señor Goldsmith.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo el tal Goldsmith acercándose y cogiéndole la muñeca mientras miraba su reloj, le miraba las pupilas y le hacía sacar la lengua con un palo plano.

-Bien… ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo después de quitarse el sabor a madera de la lengua. Entonces miró a su alrededor con mayor atención.- ¿Estamos en San Mungo?

-Sí. Aunque la primera pregunta debería hacerla yo.- el sanador le cogió un brazo y le subió la manga. Multitud de heriditas con costra tatuaban su piel; algunas tenían aún un vendaje puesto.- Y es así en todo el cuerpo. Y en el pecho incluso hay unas palabras grabadas.

Harry, sorprendido, miró a Lupin y se desabrochó la camisa del pijama de hospital y se palpó el pecho ahogando una exclamación de asombro.

-Oh, ¿pero qué…?- entonces frunció el ceño y se volvió al sanador.- ¿Dejará cicatriz?

-Posiblemente.- afirmó el hombre.- Si sanan a la velocidad a la que lo están haciendo, seguro. Pero, ¿qué pasó, Harry? ¿Qué soñaste?

Harry no contestó en seguida. Miró a Lupin y luego a Tonks y luego a nadie.

-Fue sólo una pesadilla.

-Harry, no te lo peguntaría si no fuera por tu bien.- dijo el doctor.- Si conocemos las causas podremos ayudarte mejor en el futuro.- Harry le miró perplejo.- Tu cuerpo no parece ajustarse a las reglas normales, hijo. Nos vemos incapaces de saber cómo atenderte en casos como éste.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Harry preocupado. El hombre le mostró la carpeta médica y empezó a hojear los papeles.

-Empezando por tu actividad cerebral, al menos 10 veces superior a lo normal en fase REM, hasta la cantidad ingente de glóbulos rojos y plaquetas de tu sangre, así como de ciertas cifras sobre sustancias químicas y glándulas que no entenderías. Lo tienes aquí todo.- Goldsmith le dio la carpeta.- Y el hecho de que lleves utilizando el Avénsita Mentis durante 3 meses y que sufriste un amago de infarto y tu corazón esté intacto también es peculiar, cuanto menos. Especialmente cuando hace unos días recibimos a dos decenas de personas que aparentaban una regeneración celular extremadamente similar a la que hemos visto en ti.

Harry se quedó pasmado, con la carpeta en las manos mirando al doctor como un tonto.

-Lo que has sufrido ha sido una "encarnación onírica". Es cuando los sueños se vuelven, de una manera bastante psicosomática, reales para el cuerpo. Ha habido muy pocos casos en la historia, pero se han dado. Siempre eran en magos de gran poder y en todos los casos, tras pesadillas violentas, habitualmente con escenas de lucha.- el medimago se cortó en este punto, como si no se atreviera a seguir.- El Señor Remus Lupin sugirió la intervención del Innombrable. ¿Es cierto?

-Sí.- dijo Harry mirando acusadoramente a Lupin. ¿Qué más le había contado a aquella gente?

-¿Conoces la oclumancia?- preguntó el sanador.

-Sí. Estoy estudiándola.

-¿La dominas?

-Más o menos. Y sé que es imprescindible.- se apresuró a añadir al ver la expresión de su rostro.- ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar?

-Nos gustaría hacerte una revisión… completa, Harry. Necesitamos saber en qué límites nos movemos para estar preparados.

-¿Completa?

-Sólo con tu consentimiento.

-Estaría bueno si no, pero, ¿qué quiere decir con "completa"?

-Incluida tu magia, Harry.- dijo Lupin.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver mi magia con mi salud?

-Todo, cuando es la magia la que te hiere y, al parecer, la que te cura.- dijo Goldsmith con calma.- Además, tu albacea nos lo ha pedido.

-¿Mi albacea?- Harry estaba perplejo.- ¿Tengo albacea?

El doctor no contestó. En su lugar miró a Lupin y carraspeó ligeramente.

-Será mejor que les deje solos. Volveré en un rato, Harry y seguiremos hablando de esto.- el medimago miró a Claire, que recogió lo último y se marcharon.

Nadie habló durante unos momentos. Tonks, previendo lo que iba a venir, respiró hondo y se sentó en el sillón que había ocupado desde que subieron a Harry a planta, a eso de las 7 de la mañana. Junto las manos y esperó.

-Creo que alguien debería explicarme lo que pasa, ¿no?- dijo Harry gravemente.

-Dumbledore es tu albacea.- dijo Lupin sin preámbulos.- Ha sido él quien les ha pedido que te hagan esa revisión. Es por tu bien.

-¡Todo es por mi bien, profesor! ¡Todo!- estalló Harry.- Pero nadie me dice nunca nada de cosas que me conciernen directamente.

-¿Y no has pensado que igual existe una razón de peso por la que no se te cuenta?

-¿La muerte de Sirius no fue razón suficiente como para que se cambiara esa actitud?

Lupin recibió la frase como un puñetazo. Hizo un amago por contestar, pero negó con la cabeza, resopló y se marchó del cuarto dando un portazo. Harry bufó.

-No, si encima se enfadará conmigo.

-Te has pasado, Harry.- dijo Tonks desde el sillón.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué parte? ¿En la verdad número 1 o en la número 2?- respondió el chico furioso.

-Remus lo ha pasado muy mal por Sirius, deberías saberlo. Y tampoco ha estado desocupado todo este tiempo.

-No lo dudo, Tonks, pero es que cada vez que me pasa algo averiguo algo más que me ocultan. ¡A este paso me tendré que romper todos los huesos del cuerpo para que me lo cuenten todo! ¡Y estoy harto!

-¿Pero te das cuenta de lo que le has dicho?- Harry miró a la chica confuso. Después se encogió de hombros.- Casi le has dicho que por su culpa y la de Dumbledore Sirius está muerto. Porque no te contaron nada.

-Bueno, un poco de verdad…

-Mira, Harry, no sé lo que te deberían haber contado o no, pero si no lo hicieron en su momento por alguna razón sería.- Harry abrió la boca, pero Tonks le calló con una mano.- Y quizá ahora tengan otra buena razón.

-¿Y qué me sugieres? ¿Que me quede quietecito como un niño bueno hasta que Voldemort decida cortarme la cabeza mientras duermo cuando hubiera podido librarme si, llámalo X, me hubiera dicho cómo y no lo hizo porque la madre de todas las razones se lo impedía?

-No, grandísimo idiota, te sugiero que le pidas perdón a la persona que más se preocupa por ti en el mundo y que luego le preguntes esas razones. Igual hasta te parecen buenas. O si no, puedes ir por libre y ponerte en un riesgo estúpido y de paso mandarnos a todos a la mierda.- dijo la chica levantándose del sillón.- Además, no veo por qué has montado todo este circo por una revisión médica, por dios.

Y salió indignada del cuarto dejando a Harry perplejo, enfadado y confuso, más que nada, porque empezaba a darse cuenta de que la chica tenía razón y que sí que se había pasado. El muchacho suspiró, cansado de su vida, y miró la carpeta que le había dado Goldsmith. La abrió y la hojeó. Casi no entendía nada. Las pocas veces que había ido al médico muggle había salido igual de confuso con los papeles que le daban. La letra seguía siendo absolutamente ilegible, pero los gráficos eran bastante ilustrativos. En la mayoría, las lecturas se salían del gráfico. Cerró la carpeta.

Si Dumbledore les había pedido que le hicieran una revisión completa sería porque temía que necesitara asistencia médica en un plazo más o menos corto. Era obvio, pero desde luego, podía habérselo comentado. Sobre todo el hecho de que era su albacea. ¿Albacea de qué? A menos que…

La herencia de Sirius.

Harry respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. Debía haberlo supuesto. Al fin y al cabo él era menor de edad. Y de eso tampoco le habían hablado, quizá para guardarle del dolor de un trámite burocrático tan penoso.

Un rato después llamaron a la puerta. El señor Goldsmith entró y él dio una respuesta afirmativa. La enfermera Claire le dio una bata, unas sandalias y le condujeron a un cuarto con un instrumental que puso un tanto nervioso al chico. El medimago sonrió cuando vio su cara.

-No te preocupes, Harry, esto no es como la medicina muggle. Aquí no utilizamos sondas de ningún tipo.- Harry sonrió aliviado. Si no había sondas, todo iría bien.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¿Cuánto van a tardar más, señor Goldsmith?- preguntó impaciente Lupin al medimago cuando salió a atenderle después de casi dos horas de llamadas.

-Al menos un par de horas más, señor Lupin.- contestó el sanador con signos visibles de cansancio.- Ese chico está echando por tierra todos nuestros test habituales y tenemos que ir rescribiéndolos sobre la marcha.

-¿Tiene usted idea de lo que está costando mantener este lugar sellado?

-Soy consciente, señor Lupin. Pero nosotros también debemos hacer nuestro trabajo, y créame que estamos poniendo todo nuestro empeño.

-Bien, pues termine ya. Tenemos que llevarnos a Harry lo antes posible.

-No le prometo nada.- dijo el sanador justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta abatible sin darle oportunidad a Lupin de replicar.

Tonks apareció al final del pasillo, yendo hacia él pálida y casi corriendo.

-Remus, avistamiento de un grupo sospechoso a dos manzanas de aquí. Emmeline, Sturgis y Charlie han ido a asegurarse. Los demás están en alerta naranja.

-Muy bien, subo ahora mismo.- dijo mientras iba en dirección contraria.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A avisar a Dumbledore.

Tonks frunció el ceño un segundo, pero se encogió mentalmente de hombros, se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido. Mentalmente repasó las medidas adoptadas hasta el momento una y otra vez tratando de encontrar algo que hubieran pasado por alto o alguna rendija por la que pudiera colarse el enemigo, pero no encontró nada. Aún así, preocupada, salió al exterior. En seguida vio a algunas de las nuevas adquisiciones de su grupo: Bruce Pibody y Mathew Harrison.

-¿Hay noticias?- susurró.

-Aún no.- dijo Mathew.

-¿Quién ha dado la alarma?- preguntó Tonks.

-El mismo Charlie Weasley.- dijo Bruce.

-¿Quién cubre la azotea?

-El equipo de Arthur Weasley.- dijo Mathew con un cierto deje de desdén. Tonks le miró reprobadora. El grupo de Arthur era esencialmente de veteranos. Aquella rivalidad interna no era nada buena.

-Matt, ¿a qué viene ese tono?

-¿Y tú me lo preguntas?- Tonks le miró un momento, muda de perplejidad.

-¿Qué?

-Tú fuiste la que montó este grupo alternativo precisamente quejándote de ellos.

-Mira, Mathew, no voy a entrar en esta discusión ahora porque no es el momento. Pero desde luego quiero que sepas una cosa: si esos mortífagos logran acercarse y dañar el hospital porque dudaste en prestar ayuda al "grupo de Arthur Weasley", te juro que te lo haré pasar muy mal, ¿estamos? Ahora todos estamos unidos en un solo objetivo, ¿vale? ¿Cuál es?

-Joder, Tonks…

-Cuál - es.

-El hospital, ¿vale? ¿Contenta?

-No quiero oír hablar de piques internos con los veteranos sólo por ser veteranos. Ni unos ni otros tenemos opción de ir por separado, ¿lo entiendes, Harrison?

-Sí…

-Me alegro, porque vas a subir y les vas a decir que te cambien por Mundungus.

-Pero…

-Matt, sabes por qué lo hago.- dijo la joven suavizando el tono. El chico la miró y asintió, relajándose imperceptiblemente.- Debemos estar unidos, y tú tienes mejor vista que ellos.

Mathew rió por lo bajo y asintió. Un instante después había desaparecido.

-Qué dura eres.- dijo Bruce.

-La prepotencia no es buena en un grupo. Si les conoce verá que son gente muy profesional y se dará cuenta de que saben más que él.- afirmó la chica.- No quiero fisuras.

Entonces apareció Mundungus.

-Chicos, no hay noticias. Moody sugiere enviar otro grupo.

-No podemos dejar el Hospital más desprotegido.- comentó Bruce.- ¿Les habéis visto? ¿Por dónde vienen?

-No lo sabemos.

-¿Y quién va a ir en ese grupo?

-Él y un par de aurores que no conozco.- dijo Mundungus. Oyeron un chasquido lejano.- Se han ido.

Los minutos siguientes de espera se hicieron eternos bajo el frío de la tarde que lentamente iba oscureciéndose. La niebla empezaba a caer y los viandantes de aquella abarrotada y céntrica calle de Londres parecían no darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el edificio abandonado a su lado. Tonks, Mundungus y Bruce aseguraron los hechizos de bloqueo de la entrada del hospital por enésima vez y rondaron por la puerta principal, pero no vieron más que gente, y coches yendo de un sitio a otro, ajenos a la tensión que se podía masticar entre los magos. Entonces sintieron el suelo temblar y las tapas de las alcantarillas saltaron por los aires llevándose por delante todo lo que pillaban; coches, personas, farolas, marquesinas…

Los tres magos se dirigieron hacia tres huecos cercanos, pero cuando se acercaron una salva de chispas de colores y rayos de hechizos aturdidores salieron de ellos.

-¿Pretenden acercarse por las alcantarillas?- preguntó Tonks alterada.

-Tener un paranoico entre nosotros es bueno.- dijo Mundungus.- Moody nos hizo sellarlas hace un rato. ¡Venid, sé por dónde entrar!

Los dos jóvenes magos siguieron al hombre hasta una callejuela aledaña. Con la varita destapó el hueco redondo de la alcantarilla y bajaron por él. El olor, la humedad, las ratas y la oscuridad lo hacían un lugar extremadamente hostil, pero Mundungus no parecía afectado en absoluto. Iluminó su varita y siguió corriendo, como si se supiera el camino de memoria. Pronto empezaron a escuchar gritos y explosiones, chapoteos y flashes. Al asomarse por una abertura, vieron a los dos grupos de exploración luchando a brazo partido con un grupo de mortífagos de considerables proporciones. En seguida se unieron a ellos.

Tonks miró a su alrededor y vio que Sturgis tenía un brazo colgando de una manera muy desagradable y la ropa quemada a la altura del hombro, pero seguía luchando con ahínco. Emmeline estaba intacta, pero parecía cansada, y Charlie estaba enfebrecido por la lucha. Moody y los dos aurores formaban el grupo de ataque más importante, pero también habían sufrido daños. Justo cuando Tonks pisó la cloaca en la que estaban, uno de ellos, cayó al suelo y no se levantó.

Mundungus, Bruce y ella empezaron a crear escudos para ayudar a los que seguían luchando, pero eran apenas 8 magos contra al menos 15 que se habían desplegado por lo que parecía un enorme sifón al que iba a parar todo el agua del Hospital. La sala, circular y de varios metros de profundidad, estaba recubierta por tuberías muy gruesas conectadas con débiles escalerillas y pasarelas aún más lamentables. Si lograban alcanzar el paso inferior lograrían entrar al sistema de alcantarillado interno del edificio y podrían pasar.

Pero Mundungus les había dicho que habían cerrado todas las entradas. Aún así, sería cuestión de tiempo que cayera la protección y estarían dentro del Hospital. Tonks miró al fondo. Había una especie de piscina a donde iba a parar una cascada de agua que caía de una de las enormes tuberías y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Bruce! ¿Ves el agua? ¡Podemos tirar a esos tres de ahí!

-¿Los que están colgado de la barandilla?- casi tenían que gritar por el terrible ruido de centenas y centenas de metros cúbicos de agua cayendo con fuerza a casi 10 metros de altura. Tonks asintió con fuerza. Bruce le hizo un gesto afirmativo y avisó a Moody, que se apartó ligeramente. Entonces ambos dirigieron sus varitas a la cascada y gritaron:

-¡Scateo!

El agua pareció levantarse sobre sí misma y se fue a estampar en la pared posterior tirando a los tres mortífagos señalados y haciendo trastabillar a los más cercanos. En todo caso les hizo perder la concentración y Moody, Charlie, Emmeline, el auror y ellos tres, pudieron lograr aturdir a bastantes, antes de que los que quedaban sanos se desaparecieran en retirada. Entonces el auror, Moody y Emmeline se quedaron a apresar a los capturados mientras que los demás volvían al exterior. Bruce llevó casi a rastras a Sturgis al interior del Hospital para que le atendieran ese brazo, pero un momento después empezaron a oír ruidos en la azotea.

-¡Papá!- masculló Charlie antes de desaparecerse. Inmediatamente le siguieron.

La batalla campal de la azotea era incluso peor que la de las alcantarillas. Arthur, acompañado de otros 7 magos, entre ellos Remus y Mathew, luchaba casi sin fuerzas contra más de 20 mortífagos. Cuando llegaron, uno de ellos se quitó la máscara y la capucha de la capa, dejando libre un lustroso pelo negro al viento. Tonks abrió la boca al reconocer a aquella mujer. Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Por qué os empeñáis en esconderle…- dijo con su fría voz.-… cuando el Señor Oscuro sabe exactamente dónde está a cada instante?

-Dile a tu señor, que tendrá que esforzarse más si quiere llegar hasta él.- respondió Lupin.

-Oh, no te preocupes.- la mujer le lanzó una mirada de ansia.- No hará falta.

La diferencia numérica era demasiado pronunciada, pero tal vez una maniobra de sorpresa, como la del agua, les daría alguna oportunidad. Charlie pareció pensar lo mismo porque señaló los tubos de refrigeración que quedaban detrás de los mortífagos. Se aparecieron allí, pero alguien les debía haber visto y justo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, los tubos estallaron en su dirección. Apenas pudieron evitarlo y los tres acabaron tendidos en el suelo, aturdidos y heridos.

-¿Ves, amiguito de mi afortunadamente fallecido primo? No importa lo que intentéis. De hecho, no importa las protecciones que hayáis puesto alrededor de este sitio. Llegaremos hasta él, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no os rendís y así acabamos antes?

-¿Pragmatismo tú, Bellatrix?- dijo Lupin lanzando un par de Expelliarmus.- ¿Desde cuando?

-Quizá desde que su amo tiene miedo y prisa.- dijo una voz por detrás de ellos.

Un enorme escudo apareció frente a los agotados magos y sorprendió tanto a los mortífagos, que durante un momento no hicieron nada. Albus Dumbledore avanzó con la varita en alto mientras lanzaba una salva de chispas. Hechizos aturdidores, desarmadores y de cuerdas irrompibles lanzadas desde atrás por Tonks, Charlie, Mundungus y todos los magos que vigilaban los alrededores, fueron aderezadas por el conjuro de Dumbledore de antiaparición y en unos momentos los mortífagos, de estar en clara mayoría, empezaron a luchar por sus vidas. Bellatrix rugió de ira y ordenó la retirada. Al menos 12 mortífagos escaparon, dejando un rastro de 5 magos heridos, un par de ellos muy graves y otros 4 con heridas leves.

Dumbledore y Lupin observaron cómo las enfermeras y sanadores se llevaban a los heridos y el licántropo murmuró:

-Tenemos que llevar a Harry al colegio inmediatamente.

-¿Han terminado de hacerle la revisión?- preguntó Dumbledore. Lupin negó con la cabeza.- Entonces esperaremos un poco más.

-Albus, Whitehall y Meadows están muy mal. ¿Estás seguro de querer arriesgar más vidas por una revisión médica?

-No creo que vuelvan, por ahora.- sentenció el anciano.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No estaba donde tenía que estar. Había oído los ruidos en la azotea como todos los que estaban dentro del edificio y se asustó, como todos. Había escaneado el edificio palmo a palmo con la perceptividad. Allí la magia era diferente, pero después de los primeros momentos de estupor logró situarse y sólo volvió a hacer caso a los médicos hasta que la batalla terminó y se aseguró de que las personas que conocía seguían vivas.

Desde entonces había estado tan inquieto que apenas prestó atención a las últimas pruebas que le hicieron. Cuando terminaron ni siquiera se preocupó por pedirles los resultados. No le importaban. Sabía que todos estaban vivos, pero no en qué estado, así que salió corriendo en su busca en cuanto terminó de vestirse.

No necesitó preguntar a nadie. Sabía dónde estaban. El primero al que fue a ver fue a Lupin, que estaba en uno de los pasillos superiores. Cuando llegó, el licántropo parecía herido en el brazo, pero por lo demás estaba sano y salvo. Cuando el hombre le vio aparecer por la puerta se incorporó de un salto.

-¿Cómo estáis?- preguntó el chico casi sin aliento.

-Bien, todos estamos vivos.- dijo el hombre calmándole.- Tonks, Charlie y Mundungus están heridos, pero se pondrán bien. Y hay dos graves, pero evolucionan bien. No te preocupes.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó el chico.- ¡Esto ha sido por mi culpa! ¡Vámonos de aquí! ¿Y si vuelven a atacar el hospital sólo porque estoy yo dentro? Hay enfermos aquí y todos estos medimagos que no tienen la culpa de nada y… ¿Por qué me trajisteis aquí?

-Por que si no hubieras muerto.- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad.

-¿Y de verdad valgo las vidas de toda esta gente?- preguntó Harry gravemente. Lupin no contestó.- Nunca debisteis traerme.

El licántropo miró por encima de su hombro y el chico se volvió. Albus Dumbledore le miraba con las manos entrelazadas, paciente y serio.

-Harry,- dijo el anciano mientras daba unos pasos hacia ellos.- ¿conoces el refrán "Pan para hoy, hambre para mañana"?

-¿Qué?- el muchacho estaba perplejo.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, claro, pero…

-Pues ese refrán resume bastante bien las razones por las que te trajimos al hospital y por qué te han hecho esa revisión.- explicó Dumbledore.- Si te hubiéramos dejado en Hogwarts, la señora Pomfrey no hubiera podido ayudarte como lo han hecho aquí y hubieras muerto desangrado. Ciertamente el hospital nunca hubiera estado en peligro y todas las personas que están ingresadas seguirían perfectamente. Pero…- Dumbledore bajó la voz.- si hubieras muerto, Harry… sabes lo que viene a continuación y las consecuencias obvias.

Harry respiró hondo, asumiendo la rotundidad del razonamiento y asintió, aunque sintió cómo la conocida oleada de ira cada vez que pasaba algo empezaba a calar en su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde el causante de toda aquella desgracia le había grabado aquellas palabras sin sentido. Harry miró al anciano director.

-¿Qué significa?- el hombre supo inmediatamente de qué le estaba hablando y suspiró abatido.

-Hablaremos de ello cuando estemos en un lugar seguro.

Harry miró a Lupin y a los otros magos que esperaban en aquel pasillo. Unos se fueron, volviendo a sus puestos de vigilancia, otros se juntaron en pequeños corrillos, comentando el ataque. Después giró la mirada a la puerta tras la cual los heridos se recuperaban. Aun a pesar de todo se sentía culpable y hasta cierto punto responsable. Aquellas personas habían arriesgado sus vidas por todos los pacientes que tenía aquel hospital, pero esencialmente por él. Sentía que les debía algo. Deseó poder curar a los heridos como hiciera aquella otra noche, pero no sabía cómo podría hacerlo. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Lupin. El hombre le sonrió débilmente.

-No te preocupes, estarán bien.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas.- dijo el licántropo.- Mira Harry, toda esta gente está aquí porque han querido. Han luchado, se han arriesgado por algo en lo que creen y volverán a hacerlo cuantas veces sea necesario. Eso es algo que debes entender.

-Lo sé, pero es que… si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo, si hubiera parado a tiempo, profesor, nada hubiera ocurrido. Sólo porque pensé que sólo era un sueño, que no me pasaría nada, seguí y seguí y ahora hay dos personas muy graves y muchas más heridas. Debí haberme dado cuenta, y no lo hice sólo porque no quería que me ganara otra vez…

Hubo un silencio tras sus palabras. Él se había quedado absorto, hundido en sus pensamientos, recordando la lucha en sueños con Voldemort, rememorando las sensaciones y lo que parecía una victoria… Pero fue pírrica. Ninguno ganó del todo aquella noche, aunque a él le parecía que había vuelto a perder.

-¿Quién ganó?- preguntó Lupin.

-Nadie.- respondió Harry sombrío.

-Te equivocas.- dijo Dumbledore acercándose y colocando una mano en su hombro.- Estás vivo, ¿no?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la cocina de Grimmauld Place estaban el director, Remus Lupin y, a petición expresa de Harry, Nymphadora Tonks, que aún se quejaba de una herida en un costado. El relato fue conciso, parco. No se extendió en descripciones, pero narró con bastante fidelidad lo ocurrido la noche de hacía dos días. Cuando terminó los adultos se miraron, como preguntándose quién debía tomar la palabra. Como si en algún momento hubiera habido alguna duda, Dumbledore tomó aire y habló:

-Puerta sólo hay una, pero entradas hay millones. Esta es la mayor verdad que pueda haber en este mundo, Harry, y es algo con lo que Voldemort ha contado desde el principio. La Puerta es una especie de paso a una dimensión desconocida. No se sabe prácticamente nada de ella porque es casi imposible estudiarla desde fuera, pero el Departamento de Misterios tiene, como se ha averiguado después, una entrada.

-¿El… velo?- preguntó Harry nervioso.

-Así es.- Dumbledore entrelazó sus largos dedos y apoyó las manos en la mesa.- Es una simple entrada. Las cosas de este lado entran, pero no salen.

-¿Eso quiere decir que en la Puerta esa sí pueden salir?- dijo el chico ansioso. Si había una posibilidad de que su padrino volviera trataría de encontrarla costase lo que costara.

-Más o menos, pero me temo que Sirius no podría volver.- cortó el director.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por que no querría. Sencillamente.- Dumbledore sostuvo la mirada dolida y enfadada del muchacho antes de seguir hablando.- Sirius murió, y visto lo visto, es evidente que lo aceptó.- Harry recordó su charla con Nick Casi Decapitado y asintió. Después de una pausa, el anciano mago continuó.- Se dice que esa dimensión es la habitada por las almas de los muertos, pero considero que es una visión un tanto limitada. Esa Puerta contiene a los muertos, pero contiene también a los vivos. De hecho, creo que contiene todo lo que existe, ha existido y existirá. Incluso lo que podría existir y nunca verá la luz. Lo que Voldemort quiere es tener acceso a esa Puerta para lograr así la Inmortalidad.

-¿Y esa Puerta es la Cueva que hay en el segundo piso?- preguntó Harry a bocajarro.

-Sí.- asintió Dumbledore.

-¿Y eso es lo que no me quería decir? ¿Tan terrible es?- dijo Harry un poco indignado.

-Lo es, Harry, porque ahora que lo sabes deberás entrar y probarte ante ella de que eres digno de conocer su existencia.- dijo Tonks gravemente, como si le doliera. El chico la miró son comprender.- Es una prueba que todos los que la conocen deben pasar. Escuchar lo que acaba de decir Dumbledore, te liga como un contrato mágico vinculante. Por eso no queríamos decírtelo antes.

-Y no te lo hubiera dicho hasta dentro de unos meses si Voldemort no te hubiera dejado ese mensaje escrito en la piel.- dijo Dumbledore apenado.- No es una prueba agradable.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué le ha escrito eso, Albus.- dijo Lupin.- Le está desvelando sus planes.

-No creo que le importe mucho.- dijo Dumbledore.- En cierto modo ya sabíamos lo que ansiaba desde hace años. No hay nada que le asuste más a Tom Riddle que la muerte y controlar la Puerta significa controlar la muerte. Lo que creo que busca es que se sienta tentado como él, a utilizarla.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido.- replicó Tonks.- ¿Controlar la Puerta? ¡Si ni si quiera se sabe cómo funciona!

-No en su totalidad, Tonks, pero lo suficiente como para constituir una amenaza real.- dijo el director.- ¿Por qué crees que decidí instalar las piedras en las habitaciones de los estudiantes? Si Voldemort logra invadir sus almas podrá crear una entrada en cada estudiante y las entradas creadas por un mismo mago son fácilmente controlables, y será como tener velos andantes por el colegio siguiendo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort.

-¿Qué piedras?- preguntó Harry confuso.

-Se llaman "petruitium"- informó el director.- y se activan con las palabras "_Iunctus creat vim", _o lo que es lo mismo, "La unión hace la fuerza". Su función es proteger el alma de los magos que establecen la unión durante unas 12 horas. Así los estudiantes están relativamente a salvo de los intentos de Voldemort.

-¿Relativamente?- preguntó Lupin.

-Hablando de ese hombre, toda protección siempre es relativa, Remus.- dijo Dumbledore esbozando una ligera y triste sonrisa.- Así que esa inscripción Harry, es en parte una verdad, en parte una amenaza y en parte una invitación.

-No es la primera vez que lo hace.- dijo el chico pensativo.

-¿El qué?- preguntaron a la vez Lupin y Tonks.

-Invitarme a imitarle o a seguirle de alguna manera.

Tanto el licántropo como la chica se miraron anonadados, pero no comentaron nada. Harry lo había dicho con tal despreocupación que parecía que le pasaba todos los días y, aunque se les había ocurrido preguntar si se había planteado alguna vez una respuesta afirmativa, no lo hicieron por considerar la pregunta como casi un insulto.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo.- dijo el adolescente rascándose distraído una herida que le picaba.- ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí si sólo yo puedo abrir las barreras? Yo hubiera pasado, pero… ¿usted, profesor?

-Sí, ese es otro punto interesante.- asintió Dumbledore.- Verás Harry, ¿recuerdas cuando fuisteis desde aquí hasta Hogsmeade?

El rostro de Harry se iluminó momentáneamente con la comprensión, pero después sus cejas volvieron a fruncirse.

-Profesor Lupin, usted nos dijo algo sobre aquel conjuro, pero no recuerdo exactamente…

-Os dije que se basaba en el principio de las Puertas, pero no son las mismas puertas de las que hemos hablado antes.- aclaró Lupin. Luego pareció dudar.- O eso creo.

-No es lo mismo, pero lo parece, y eso es casi tan peligroso como si realmente lo fueran.- dijo Dumbledore recostándose en el asiento, que rechinó quedamente bajo su peso.- Son portales que se abren gracias a la manipulación mágica del espacio. Algo parecido a la relativización temporal, pero mucho más complejo, pues implica la modificación de las circunstancias de más de un cuerpo ya que implica mover cada átomo de lo que quieras llevar, incluido tú, a través de todos los puntos de universo a la vez. Se precisa mucho poder y mucho cuidado para manejar esos portales. Por eso prácticamente no se utilizan. Un fallo podría desintegrar a los viajeros sin que quedara rastro de ellos.

-La Profesora Green me dijo que también me enseñaría a manipular el espacio.- dijo Harry.

-Sí, ella es de las pocas personas que pueden hacerlo.- asintió Dumbledore con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Y cuándo volveremos a Hogwarts?- preguntó el chico.

-Mañana o pasado, como mucho.- dijo Dumbledore.

Harry asintió mientras la señora Weasley entraba en la cocina aún con el abrigo. Se dirigió directamente a él y le cogió la cara, los brazos, le levantó y le dio un par de vueltas examinándole cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que no le faltaba ningún miembro. Después le sentó y le cogió la cara entre las manos.

-¿Cómo estás, cielo?- le tomó la temperatura.- ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿Tienes hambre? Ahora mismo prepararé algo de cena.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- saltó Tonks.

-¡No te molestes, guapa, ya me apaño! Pon la mesa si quieres.

Harry y Lupin se miraron y se medio rieron. El chico se sentía algo aliviado de que la tensión se hubiera aflojado. Dumbledore se fue antes de que la comida estuviera lista. Al cabo llegó Arthur y Charlie Weasley, éste bastante restablecido, aunque cojeando ligeramente, acompañados por varios magos jóvenes que Tonks conocía, Mundungus, con un brazo en cabestrillo, pero de buen humor y los gemelos, que habían decidido animar a Harry a toda costa a base de bromas a los comensales que les costaron una magnífica reprimenda de su madre y fregar los platos a lo muggle y con el agua fría de primeros de Febrero.

Y, aunque lo pasó bien, algo faltaba. Aquellas cenas multitudinarias no eran lo mismo si no estaban sus amigos. A Ginny y Ron les habría gustado ver a sus hermanos haciendo el ganso, saludar a sus padres; a Hermione le habría encantado charlar con Tonks, con la que se llevaba estupendamente, preguntarle cosas a Lupin… No, no era lo mismo sin ellos.

Sobre todo cuando llegó a su habitación y sólo había una cama hecha.

Cuando estuvo sólo y hubo cerrado la puerta fue absolutamente consciente de lo que había pasado. Cayó en la cama temiendo no poder bloquear a Voldemort. Una vez dormido volverían a conectarse. Suspiró abatido. No debía luchar. No debía ceder ante sus provocaciones. Tenía que desviar la atención que sin duda se empeñaría en llamar el mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos tiempos. Como si fuera una señal luminosa en el camino. Ignorarle. Por completo. No existe. Nada…

Pero Harry ya estaba dormido.


	14. La esperanza

¡¡Hola!!

Jeje, cómo se nota que la peña está de exámenes y no puede perder el tiempo en Internet... no como yo, que lo pierdo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento de conciencia (¡¡MENTIRAAAAA!!)(U�).... en fin...

**Lady Kenobi**: ¿Ves? ¿Ves? Ay mujer de poca fe.... tú fíate de lo que yo te digo.

**Miranda Evans**: jiji, ¿acción? Uf, y la que queda. No sabes tú. Buah!!! Ya te digo. Tiemblo de sólo pensarlo... jur jur jur... Con respecto a tu pregunta.... ¿Qué es Harry además de mago? Eres astuta, pequeña, mucho. Ya me lo habrías demostrado en otras preguntas del estilo, pero esta es incluso más peliaguda que otras. Y ciertamente tienes razón, no puedo contestarte aún. Pero tú tranquila que tarde o temprano tu pregunta hallará su respuesta.

**

* * *

**

**La esperanza**

"_Sólo cuando el hombre está en el linde entre la cordura y el desvarío puede verle los dientes a la desesperación. Ella, más que nadie, es la verdadera tabla rasa que reordena el mundo y los corazones se sinceran mostrándose tal y como son. _

_Mientras tanto, todo es vano."_

_Diario de un soldado. _Pyotr Nadiekevski

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No había racionalización posible. Ni por activa, ni por pasiva. Lo mirara por donde lo mirara era absolutamente descabellado. No. Nunca. Jamás. Y por eso, más que por otra cosa, más que por los golpes, el humillante interrogatorio, el terror en el que tenían sumido al colegio entero…; más que por cualquier otra cosa, por calumniar de esa manera su amistad, pagarían.

Aquel viernes transcurrió tenso. Parecía como si los gryffindor y los slytherin de cualquier curso estuvieran esperando una señal, una excusa, para lanzarse los unos contra los otros. Incluso los profesores lo notaron. Pero no pasó nada.

Las clases terminaron y el fin de semana se abrió ante ellos ancho y peligroso, como un río crecido por unas inundaciones.

Tanto los ravenclaws como los hufflepuff percibían aquella atmósfera, pero no podían saber exactamente a qué achacarla. Nadie había oído ningún rumor de bronca, o alguna pelea en alguna clase. Parecía que esa aura de violencia contenida que se respiraba en el castillo había surgido de la nada.

Ni siquiera los pocos que habían podido rascar alguna respuesta de algún gryffindor al que conocían, habían conseguido más que vagas alusiones a una venganza, o a que iban a poner en su sitio a unos cuantos. Sencillamente no sabían qué esperar. Algunos pensaban que se iba a organizar una verdadera batalla campal entre la casa de la serpiente y la casa del león, a espaldas de todos los profesores.

Nadie dijo nada a ningún maestro.

Realmente, los de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff querían, deseaban que esa lucha tuviera lugar. Quien más, quien menos, tenía algún amigo o conocido afectado por las fechorías mortífagas ya fuera en la anterior guerra o en la actual. No sólo dejarían que sucediese, sino que participarían si estaba en su mano a menos hasta que los profesores les detuvieran a la fuerza. Había mucho odio, mucho miedo y mucha rabia contenida. En el exterior, los mortífagos y el resto vivían separados, odiándose y luchando entre sí abiertamente. Allí tenían que convivir mientras oían a lo lejos el retumbar de la batalla donde, muy probablemente estarían muriendo y sufriendo sus seres queridos.

Si había una posibilidad de participar en esa batalla, lo harían, ya fuera por acción, alzando ellos mismos la varita, o por inacción, no avisando a los profesores de lo que se avecinaba.

Aquella noche dos palabras resonaron en un dormitorio alrededor de una piedra gris oscura.

-Por Harry.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La nieve helada crujía bajo sus pies aquella mañana de sábado. Aún sostenía en pedazo de pergamino que había encontrado un chico de segundo frente al retrato, pero apenas era consciente de ello. Su respiración levantaba nubecillas de vapor delante de él y los jadeos de sus compañeros le rodeaban haciéndole saber que no estaba sólo. A su lado, su hermana, ligeramente pálida, pero con un brillo de determinación en la mirada ante la que no había podido encontrar argumentos. Un poco más atrás, Hermione, Dean, Seamus y Neville.

El grupito rodeó los invernaderos y pasó de largo la cabaña de Hagrid para llegar a la parte norte del castillo, cercana al lindero del Bosque Prohibido y cercada por el propio edificio y un barranco que descendía 15 metros hasta el lago. La única entrada y la única salida era aquel paso cubierto de nieve por el que habían llegado.

Los slytherin ya estaban allí. Higgs, Nott, McDougall, Parkinson, Zabini y a la cabeza, Malfoy, con su habitual sonrisa despectiva. Al llegar los leones, se volvieron hacia ellos lentamente. Después, el silencio.

-Vaya, Malfoy, parece que has hecho las paces con tus amigos.- dijo Hermione.

-No hables de lo que no entiendes, sangre sucia.- dijo el rubio levantando la varita hacia ella. La chica sólo sonrió. Malfoy alzó una ceja y esbozó una medio sonrisa.- ¿Preparada?

Hermione levantó su varita poniéndose a la cabeza de los leones.

-Siempre.

Los hechizos desgarraron el aire cuando partieron de las 12 varitas. El claro, abierto y sin prácticamente donde esconderse, hizo que los doce adolescentes empezaran a correr dispersándose mientras lanzaban sus hechizos. Los gryffindor hicieron buena cuenta de sus clases de ED poniéndoselo difícil a los slytherin que durante unos minutos apenas podían contener el avance de los leones. Así que haciendo gala de su naturaleza reptiliana cambiaron la estrategia y ni cortos ni perezosos empezaron a lanzarles maldiciones de Magia Oscura que los escudos que sabían formar apenas podía repeler.

Parecía que la igualdad de número entre serpientes y leones había hecho que cada uno escogiera a un rival y casi se había convertido en una lucha a duelos. Neville luchaba contra Higgs, Dean contra Parkinson, Ginny contra Nott, Seamus contra Zabini, Hermione contra Malfoy y Ron contra McDougall, y de estas dos parejas últimas, difícil era decir quiénes eran los que más empeño ponían en la refriega.

Ron y McDougall no se daban tregua. De haber estado en un momento más calmado, el pelirrojo hubiera podido percatarse, no sin un punto de estupor y asombro, que cuando el odio, la rabia y la situación lo merecían podía recordar y realizar extremadamente bien todo hechizo desagradable que hubiera visto en su vida. Pero ahora no podía pensar en ello. Uno tras otro los maleficios partían veloces de su varita al encuentro de un blanco siempre móvil o lo suficientemente astuto como para enviar el contrahechizo adecuado para evitar el daño. Los ojos azules del prefecto y los oscuros del slytherin apenas dejaron de mirarse destellando furia a medida que la pelea les hacía entrar en calor. Casi inconscientemente se habían ido acercando hasta que con un aullido de rabia McDougall soltó la varita y saltó sobre el pelirrojo con puños, rodillas, pies y dientes dispuesto a arrancarle hasta el último pedazo de piel del cuerpo.

La sin duda mejor estudiante del colegio,estaba haciendo honor a su fama obligando al prefecto serpentino a sacar los trucos que su amantísimo padre le había enseñado a lo largo de su vida y que, en ningún caso se le hubiera ocurrido mostrar estando en los terrenos del colegio. Escudos protectores, contrahechizos, reacciones rápidas y la más variada serie de maleficios "poco recomendables" eran lanzados contra la chica que, casi sin sudar, evitaba y contraatacaba con espeluznante eficacia. El slytheringimió de dolor cuando un maleficio de herpes le rozó el hombro que sostenía la varita. La castaña aprovechó su momento de debilidad para tratar de inmovilizarle, pero Malfoy cogió la varita con la izquierda y con un "Protego" evitó su inminente caída, aunque sabía que por poco tiempo. Aquella chica era terrible y no tardaría en sucumbir.

Neville temblaba de pies a cabeza. No podía evitarlo. Pero desde luego cada hechizo que pronunciaba con su varita nueva salía perfecto y directo contra el rubio de séptimo que le acosaba con maldiciones que nunca había escuchado. Sus clases de ED salieron a relucir cuando el slytherin, convencido de su superioridad, aprovechó que Neville tropezó con una roca escondida bajo la nieve, para acercarse demasiado confiando en su suerte. Neville, sentado en la nieve, pálido, aterrado, maldiciendo el momento en que se unió a sus compañeros, levantó la varita y gritó un "Expelliarmus" que le salió del alma. Higgs, perplejo ante la audacia del asustadizo muchacho, cayó de espaldas en la nieve mientras su varita se perdía en el blanco profundo. Neville se incorporó resbalando un poco, pero apenas se hubo puesto en pie, la figura del alto muchacho se abalanzaba contra él embistiéndole y llevándoles entre golpes y puñetazos, al cada vez más fangoso suelo.

Ginny se las veía con un absoluto zoquete que, aunqueapenas era capaz de lanzarle 5 hechizos diferentes, lo hacía con una potencia inusitada. Nott conseguía un maleficio derribador que ya la había lanzado en un par de ocasiones casi 10 metros hacia atrás. Tenía la espalda dolorida y mucho se temía que se hubiera hecho daño en la muñeca izquierda. Levantando un escudo evitó el impacto directo de un "Furunculus" que, aunque no la llegó a tocar, la hizo retroceder unos 20 centímetros en aquel resbaladizo suelo de barro y nieve sucia. Con rapidez la pelirroja dirigió su varita hacia él y un rápido "Expelliarmus" siguió a un "Inmovilus Totalus" que no llegó a su víctima ya que Dean Thomas había sido lanzado contra el slytherin cayendolos dos en una confusión de brazos y piernas. Al girar la cabeza, pudo ver la mirada satisfecha de Pansy Parkinson acercándose cadenciosamente hacia su víctima.

Nott se incorporó enfadado pateando a un aturdido Dean a un lado, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta y mirar a su oponente, un "Expelliarmus" le había hecho perder la varita y caer de nuevo al suelo con fuerza. Desarmado, embarrado y furioso, vio cómo la pelirroja de quinto se acercaba varita en alto y con la mirada más peligrosa que había visto jamás en una chica. Sin dudar un segundo la muchacha dibujó algo en el aire y unas cuerdas enlazaron al slytherin inmovilizándole mientras con un "Accio" recuperaba su varita.

-¡Pagaras por esto, zorra!- gritó el chico enfurecido y frustrado.

Ginny, que estaba ayudando a Dean contra Pansy Parkinson o no le oyó o no le hizo caso ya que la prefecta slytherin era más dura de pelar de lo que parecía. Dean, bastante aturdido, apenas podía levantarse después de que una extraña maldición lanzada por la serpiente le golpeara. Parkinson era rápida, taimada, intercalaba hechizos cuyo contra ataque era tan calculadamente diferente que Ginny apenas tenía tiempo de esquivarlos a base de pura carrera. Mientras corría hacia una roca tras la que guarecerse podía oír la fría risa de la chica.

Sabía que tenía la nariz rota, por lo menos. Poco importaba ya. La sola visión de la ceja y el labio roto de McDougall frente a él coloreándole con escándalo la cara de sangre era más que suficiente para él. También le dolían las costillas y tenía los brazos y las piernas llenos de arañazos y moratones, así como un ojo que no volvería a ser el mismo al menos en dos semanas. McDougall no estaba mejor. Ambos estaban en guardia, resollando exhaustos, a un metro y medio de distancia, esperando recuperar el suficiente aliento para seguir con su respectivo trabajo. Habían perdido la pista de sus varitas hacía rato, pero les daba igual. Así era como querían vérselas.

-¿Cansado, Comadreja?- preguntó McDougall entre jadeo y jadeo.

-Para nada.- y sin más preámbulos se lanzó en rápida embestida contra el slytherin que se lo esperaba.

Ambos cayeron al suelo. Ron se colocó encima de él tratando de inmovilizarle con el cuerpo y las manos, pero la serpiente se retorcía como tal y se le hacía casi imposible. Además, los dos eran prácticamente igual de altos y de parecida constitución, así que las fuerzas con las que contaban no podían ser más parejas. McDougall se logró escabullir rodando sobre su propio cuerpo y lanzando al pelirrojo al fangoso suelo donde apenas pudo evitar un puñetazo en su ya dolorida nariz que casi le hizo perder el sentido por el dolor. El momento fue aprovechado por el slytherin para agarrarle la garganta con ambas manos en un ataque de locura y de odio. Los ojos azules del chico se abrieron con estupor mientras sus labios boqueaban en busca de aire. Entonces sus brazos se alzaron hacia la cara de su agresor en una búsqueda frenética y desesperada por sobrevivir de la asfixia tratando por todos los medios de quitarse aquel peso de encima.

Se quedaba sin fuerzas. La agonía de la falta de oxígeno empezaba a hacerle borrosa la imagen del muchacho de cara ensangrentada y ojos vidriosos de furia que se agachaban hacia él. Entonces la presión desapareció y el aire entró dolorosamente en sus pulmones haciéndole toser y agarrarse la garganta con las manos. Se giró hacia un lado, tosiendo, con los ojos llorosos por la asfixia, cuando unas manos le giraron con suavidad y le acariciaron la cara.

-¡Ron! ¿Estás bien?

El rostro de Hermione parecía sonrosado por el cansancio y el frío, pero parecía bastante intacta. Ron se incorporó aún tosiendo ligeramente.

-¿Y tu varita?- preguntó la chica. El todavía aturdido muchacho giró la mirada y encontró el cuerpo inmóvil de McDougall a un metro de él, tendido en la nieve. Le había salvado la vida.

-No lo sé. La tiré por ahí.

-¡Accio varita!- al instante un par de varitas llegaron a sus manos y Ron cogió la suya.- Neville necesita ayuda. ¿Puedes levantarte?

-¿Y McDougall?- preguntó Ron sosteniéndose en Hermione mientras se incorporaba con un quejido.

-No se despertará. Le he lanzado un "Desmaius".

Neville, realmente, necesitaba ayuda. El muchacho estaba recibiendo la paliza de su vida de alguien que casi le sacaba cabeza y media. Su varita había caído hacía tiempo en algún lugar. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cubrirse lo más que podía mientras se hacía un ovillo en el suelo a la vez que recibía patadas a diestro y siniestro. Entonces los golpes cesaron. Apenas se atrevió a alzar la mirada cuando vio la apaleada figura de Ron acercándose con seguridad a través de la nieve pisoteada varita en alto. Higgs había sido lanzado unos tres metros por los aires y había caído de costado en un área de nieve blanca aún virgen y, destacado como si hubiera tenido un micrófono al lado, ambos gryffindor oyeron el claro "crack" del hueso al romperse. Después nada.

Horrorizados, Neville y Ron fueron corriendo hacia el slytherin caído. Efectivamente había caído sobre unas piedras ocultas por la espesa capa de nieve y su cabeza se había golpeado con fuerza con ellas y poco a poco la nieve se iba tiñendo de rojo. Neville se llevó las manos a la boca, espantado. Ron, paralizado, mirando la sangre soltó la varita y corrió hacia el camino que llevaba de vuelta a la Puerta Principal. El frío y el miedo arrancaron lágrimas de sus ojos, uno de ellos cada vez más hinchado, y cuando emprendió la carrera se dio cuenta de que cojeaba del pie derecho, pero no importaba. Aquello se les había escapado de las manos.

Aunque había quien estaba dispuesto a que escapase de las manos y de cualquier tipo de alcance. Mientras que Ginny seguía batallando con Parkinson, Seamus y Hermione hacían lo que podían con Zabini. El slytherin era ágil y hábil con los escudos, así que entre finta y finta siempre tenía tiempo para lanzarles maldiciones cuyo contra hechizo no conocían y sólo les quedaba huir. Por su parte, Seamus estaba cansado y había recibido de lleno varios hechizos derribadores así como alguna maldición dermatológica que Hermione sólo pudo sospechar fuera una versión de la furunculus especialmente virulenta que le había afectado gran parte del lado izquierdo, terriblemente dañado y dolorido. Aun así el chico persistía, a pesar del dolor, en ayudar a su prefecta, hasta que un "Desmaius"certero del odiado Blaise Zabini le tumbó en la nieve sin casi tiempo para levantar un escudo.

Así pues Hermione y Zabini se las vieron a solas, mientras a unos metros podían oír la lucha entre Ginny y Pansy Parkinson. Hermione levantó su propio escudo y ambos estudiantes se miraron un par de segundos tras la relativa seguridad de sus barreras personales. Zabini sonrió.

-Bien, Sangre Sucia, ¿preparada para enfrentarte a alguien de tu tamaño?

-Ah, ¿es que voy a tener que arrastrarme para aplastarte, Zabini?

-Parece que el ingenio es lo único que se te escapa, Granger.- dijo el chico chascando la lengua. Hermione no hizo gesto alguno ni dijo nada. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en la faz de la serpiente que se escondía tras el leve brillo azulado de su escudo mágico.- Veamos qué es lo que puede hacer alguien como tú.

Con horror Hermione oyó cómo la Maldición Cruciatus era pronunciada sin pudor por los labios de aquel chico y un instante después la sintió recorrer cada célula de su ser, haciéndola retorcerse sobre sí misma, obligándola a sufrir todo el dolor posible en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Pero no gritó, ni un solo gemido se escapó de su mandíbula apretada hasta el dolor. Gritar sería una pérdida de energía absurda en un momento así. Su cerebro no consentía derroches innecesarios en situaciones de crisis. Pero el dolor era insoportable. ¿Cuándo pararía? El frío a su alrededor había desaparecido. Sólo el ardor del dolor del crucio ocupaba sus sentidos.

Y paró, aunque sus músculos seguían moviéndose ligeramente en débiles espasmos. Parpadeó notando que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Jadeando se trató de incorporar. De rodillas, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras con la otra apretaba la varita con fuerza y miraba torvamente a Zabini, que sonreía ampliamente tras la seguridad de su escudo.

-¡Qué decepción, Granger!- exclamó conteniendo una carcajada.- Creí que alguien como tú tendría recursos contra un crucio de nada.

Hermione seguía respirando trabajosamente, ya no por el dolor, sino de odio y furia. Levantó su varita y apuntó unos metros por delante del chico.

-¡Vaporo!

La nieve empezó a evaporarse creando una niebla espesa que tapó la visibilidad de Zabini lo justo para que ella, amparada entre el blanco del vapor, se acercara corriendo. Para cuando Zabini pudo ver algo, la chica se dirigía hacia él corriendo y la tenía tan cerca que apenas pudo hacer nada para evitar sus varios "Diffindo" que le hirieron en brazos, pecho y espalda. Hermione, sin parar de correr, se internó de nuevo en la niebla ocultándose de su enemigo, aturdido y frustrado. Con un rugido de rabia Zabini movió su varita y murmuró un "Perfló" y un viento repentino hizo desaparecer la niebla. Pero la prefecta ya lo había previsto y se había deslizado silenciosamente detrás de él y cuando la niebla desapareció en su último jirón, Zabini sintió cómo la punta de madera de una varita le pinchaba en la espalda.

-Jaque mate.- susurró la muchacha antes de inmovilizarle con cuerdas mágicas y hacerse con su varita. Zabini cayó al suelo y aún tuvo los arrestos de sonreír.

-Vaya, Granger. Muy impresionante, desde luego.

-"Silencio"- dijo apuntándole, sin piedad.- No tengo ganas de aguantarte un segundo más.

El mágicamente mudo chico volvió a sonreír y cerró la boca. Su actitud le ponía nerviosa y desvió la mirada. Ginny lanzaba en ese instante un hechizo aturdidor que impactaba de lleno en Parkinson. La prefecta de la serpiente cayó al suelo. La joven Weasley se acercó y le arrebató la varita mientras la ataba.

-Ríete ahora, hija de puta.- escupió la pelirroja con desprecio sujetándose dolorida el costado izquierdo con la mano contraria.

Entonces, sólo entonces, las chicas miraron a su alrededor. Seamus y Dean seguían medio tendidos en el suelo, Neville, algo más alejado, atendía un cuerpo en la nieve y… ¿Ron? ¿Dónde estaba? Un escalofrío de pavor recorrió a las dos muchachas pensando que aquel cuerpo era Ron, pero cuando se acercaron, los ribetes verdes y plateados de la túnica lo desmintieron. Ligeramente aliviadas volvieron a ahogar su espanto cuando alcanzaron a ver el charco de nieve roja que lo rodeaba. Un momento después oyeron voces acercándose.

Los profesores Snape, Green, McGonagall y la Señora Pomfrey, se acercaban casi corriendo tras un Ron tembloroso y compungido. La mano de Hermione se levantó hasta su boca para tratar de ahogar un gemido de horror. ¿Higgs no…? ¿No habría…? Los profesores llegaron, y sin hacer preguntas se llevaron a los heridos y a Higgs con muchísimo cuidado a la enfermería. Snape desató a los alumnos atados, y requirió las varitas de todos. Los gryffindor se miraron aturdidos por lo que podría pasar a partir de ahora, y de fondo, la risa queda de Zabini resonando en los pasillos cuando ambos grupos se separaron para ir a los respectivos despachos de sus jefes de casa.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llevaba despierto desde las cuatro de la mañana de aquel sábado frío y luminoso. Después de que Voldemort se colara casi sin querer en un sueño que ya no recordaba, se había obligado a despertar antes de que al mago tenebroso le diera tiempo a decir esta boca es mía. No quería arriesgarse más. No sabía lo que podría hacer ahora que sabía que tenía delante a alguien que podía constituir un problema serio. Quizá la prisa, el miedo que ahora Harry sabía que el mago sentía, o quizá el odio, le hiciera emprender un ataque masivo contra él y matarle sin más. No sabía si realmente podría hacerlo de un solo golpe antes de que él se empezara a defender, pero no quería hacer la prueba. Dos días inconsciente y al borde de la muerte en un hospital habían sido más que suficientes.

Así que desde que se había desvelado había practicado la oclumancia sin descanso. Sentándose en la cama, cerró los ojos y se concentró en vaciar su mente y en levantar las barreras mentales que guardaban sus secretos más profundos.

Los secretos eran peligrosos cuando alguien que se erigía como el mayor enemigo que nadie podía tener podía espiarlos con impunidad en cuanto se quedara dormido. Se le ocurrió pensar que quizá esa fuera la razón por la cual no le contaban tantas cosas importantes. No era tanto cuestión de que no confiaran en él, sino que era lógico pensar que alguien tan dotado para el juego mental como Voldemort, pudiera romper sus débiles y novatas barreras. Era cruel, pero era lógico.

Harry suspiró mirando por la ventana.

Tenía una sensación muy desagradable en la boca del estómago. Como si algo malo fuera a pasar o estuviera pasando, pero meneó la cabeza y salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras y se encaminó hacia la cocina. En el vestíbulo se cruzó con un par de magos jóvenes que se marchaban ya. En la cocina, Molly, Arthur y los Gemelos desayunaban tranquilamente. Unas sonrisas y un par de "Buenos Días" y Harry se sentó a la mesa sirviéndose leche y un par de tostadas. Comieron en silencio aumentando así la sensación de que algo no marchaba bien del todo.

-¿Dónde está Lupin?- preguntó al final.

-En el Cuartel General de Aurores.- dijo Arthur.- Con Tonks y los demás.

-Están organizando el acoplamiento de la Orden al Ministerio.- informó George recogiendo su taza y la de su hermano y llevándolas al fregadero. Fred se incorporó mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

-Esta tarde hay reunión con ellos, Harry.- dijo Fred cogiendo la cazadora y pasándole el abrigo de paño a su hermano.- Tonks dice que vendrá antes para hablar contigo.

-Así que prepárate.- añadió George enfundándose el abrigo.- Nosotros nos vamos a la tienda, mamá. Papá, si pasa algo ya sabéis.

-Sí, hijo, no os preocupéis.- asintió el hombre dejando la taza de café en su platillo. Entonces se giró y les detuvo antes de que salieran.- Tened cuidado ahí fuera.

Ambos gemelos le dirigieron una sonrisa y se marcharon.

Harry se concentró en su desayuno, incómodo por quedarse con Molly y Arthur Weasley después de aquella breve conversación. En algún momento dirían algo al respecto empezando así una charla desagradable para él. Pero permanecieron en silencio. Incluso Molly estaba callada, sentada, removiendo distraída su té frío. Harry no lo soportó más.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Arthur suspiró pesadamente y dejó la taza en su platillo definitivamente. Molly apartó la suya y se levantó para recoger la mesa, en igual silencio. Harry miró a uno y a otro en espera de una respuesta.

-¿Saldrá bien, Harry?- la mirada que Arthur Weasley, mago refutado, funcionario del Ministerio y padre de 7 hijos, dos de ellos muertos, y otros dos de ellos que se encontraban entre sus mejores amigos, le dirigía, no era la de un hombre adulto acostumbrado a dar las respuestas.

Harry se encontró retrocediendo en su asiento ante aquella mirada, más por sorpresa que por temor. Aquella mirada no daba respuestas, sino que las pedía. El muchacho se vio entonces ante la realidad que Tonks le había tratado de explicar varias veces que se encontraría en algún momento. Aquel hombre le preguntaba a él si lo que había ayudado a levantar saldría bien. Le preguntaba si habría, ahora, alguna esperanza. Si ahora, después de que la Orden del Fénix había desaparecido para no volver a renacer jamás, habría algún atisbo de luz que iluminara su camino. Tonks había basado todo su plan en que el hecho de que esa luz era él, a pesar de sus protestas. Y ahora, con los ojos marrones, cansados, veteranos de aquel hombre fijos en los suyos, supo que Arthur Weasley le estaba pidiendo un poco de esa luz, que se la mostrara para poder levantarse de esa mesa y seguir luchando. Y aunque él mismo no las tuviera mucho consigo, Harry se tragó sus dudas y decidió representar su papel.

-Sólo si estamos unidos, Señor Weasley.- contestó con firmeza.

Arthur asintió y sonrió ligeramente, agradecido. Molly suspiró con dolor y asintió también dirigiéndole una acuosa mirada desde la pila. El hombre se levantó y besando levemente a su esposa, se despidió y se marchó.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La charla había sido corta. Apenas unos datos parcos que la joven pelirosa había comentado con respecto a lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de la mañana en el Cuartel General de Aurores. Básicamente los aurores habían recibido la noticia con entusiasmo, pues habiendo quedado diezmados tras el ataque de Septiembre, aquel engrosamiento de sus filas siempre era bienvenido. Además, la rama de inteligencia se vio alimentada por nuevas fuentes que mejoraron la visión que se tenía de los movimientos enemigos. Había sido en los mandos políticos donde habían encontrado algunas dificultades, pero la mano de Edward Langdon se había dejado notar y pronto se solventaron todos los problemas burocráticos que de repente parecían surgir de la nada. El visto bueno de Amelia Bones y la completa desaparición de Dumbledore en aquel momento le habían dado algunos puntos importantes para mejorar su situación pública.

Y, por supuesto, había salido el nombre de Harry.

Tonks se había guardado muy mucho de decirlo ella misma o cualquiera que fácilmente pudiera relacionarse con el muchacho. Sabía que su nombre saldría a colación antes o después y prefería que lo dijera alguien que no estaba ligado a su grupo o a la antigua Orden. Le daría más credibilidad y su aparición sería aún más esperada. Harry había fruncido el ceño cuando la chica llegó a este punto. No le gustaba la idea de una llegada triunfal o algo por el estilo.

-No es cuestión de que sea más o menos triunfal, Harry.- dijo la joven mientras se aseguraba de que había suficientes polvos flu en la cajita.- Sino que sea vista como la única opción. Ten en cuenta que eres un chaval. Tienes que entrarle a mucha gente más por la vena que por los ojos, y la desesperación es una vía inmejorable. Bien, tú primero. Ya sabes, di "CGA2", mantén los brazos pegados al cuerpo, bla, bla, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿CGA2?

-Cuartel General de Aurores 2.- explicó Tonks empujándole hacia la chimenea.- Venga, tío, muévete.

Unos momentos después caía de rodillas en una especie de alfombra persa gastada y polvorienta que cubría un suelo de piedra. Carraspeó para quitarse la ceniza de la garganta y miró a su alrededor. Una puerta frente a él se abrió. Lupin se acercó cuando Tonks llegaba y se colocaba tras él.

-Es la hora.

Harry siguió a los dos adultos por el pasillo de lo que parecía una mansión excavada en la roca de una montaña. No parecía haber ventanas, y la luz provenía de bolas de luz mágica que colgaban de algunas lámparas muy separadas entre sí que daban al lugar un aspecto verdaderamente siniestro. Casi sin querer empezó a escanear el lugar con la perceptividad. Aquel lugar tenía su propia magia, como Hogwarts, y en su mente, las motitas diferenciadas de magia de las diferentes personas que habitaban la mansión subterránea, brillaban con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que un piso más abajo había una serie de habitaciones con un par de magos o brujas en cada una. ¿Celdas? ¿Estarían allí detenidos los mortífagos capturados la noche anterior? Pero caminaban hacia delante, a unas escaleras que les llevaron a un pasillo ancho. Una puerta grande, de dos hojas, se abrió ante ellos.

En una pared había un mapa de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda acompañado de otros más detallados de diferentes zonas y que tenían chinchetas de colores y banderines señalando lugares que para él no tenían sentido. Harry vio que estaba en una especie de biblioteca salón, con estanterías llenas de libros, una chimenea cerrada, algunos sillones y una gran mesa ovalada en el centro, rodeada de innumerables sillas, la mayoría de ellas apiladas en un rincón.

Los magos cesaron su murmullo quedo cuando entraron en el salón. Harry sintió cómo todas las miradas se centraban en él. Alerta, a pesar de saberse a salvo, no pudo dejar de evitar notar que la vibración poderosa y brillante de Dumbledore había llegado a la mansión. Se giró hacia Lupin y se lo comentó. El licántropo asintió y se dirigió hacia un hombre de mediana edad y aspecto duro. Le miró un momento perplejo, pero después asintió e hizo una señal a otro más joven que salió inmediatamente.

Harry no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero también percibía claramente los movimientos del mago joven que había ido a otra habitación donde había tres personas que le siguieron. Dumbledore ya subía las escaleras. Mientras fijaba sus ojos en uno de los mapas supo que se habían encontrado en el rellano. Un instante después se abrió la puerta.

Amelia Bones, con túnica larga y solemne de gris marengo, Edward Langdon, un hombre que no conocía y Albus Dumbledore entraron en la sala. Cuando Harry se volvió, vio que unos magos colocaban las sillas con las varitas alrededor de la mesa, para que la gente se sentara. No todos tomaron asiento. Algunos se quedaron en pie, de brazos cruzados o apoyados en alguna parte, expectantes.

Harry, entre Tonks y Remus Lupin, sintió cómo sus tripas temblaban ante lo que aquello representaba. "Bien, Harry, ¿no querías que te trataran como un adulto? ¡Toma dos tazas!", dijo una vocecita impertinente en su mente. La voz de Amelia Bones se alzó en aquel silencio.

-Se levanta Acta de que a fecha de que el sábado, 10 de Febrero de 1996, los abajo firmantes – un pergamino fue de mano en mano mientras todos firmaban. Harry también lo hizo.- asisten de común conforme a la reunión que fijará la organización de la lucha anti-Voldemort de ahora en adelante, siendo siempre posible una revisión de tratado resultante en cualquier momento que se precise en el futuro.

El pergamino volvió a las manos de la Ministra, que hizo un movimiento de la varita y desapareció.

-Se convierte en oficial, por tanto, la unión de la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio de Magia así como de todos sus recursos con el objeto de conformar un frente común al único enemigo existente. Ahora bien, partiendo de que esta alianza ha nacido de la citada Orden, solicito a su máximo representante a que nos exponga su proyecto.

Ante el estupor de Harry, que pensó que Dumbledore sería el que se levantara, un movimiento a su lado derecho le indicó que la chica de apenas 24 años, Nymphadora Tonks, se incorporaba. Con un movimiento seguro de la varita repartió unos informes a todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa. Harry se percató de que no era el único sorprendido.

-Antes de nada, señoras y señores, me gustaría hacer una sencilla aclaración.- dijo Tonks seria de una manera que aparentaría más edad si no fuera por el chillón color rosa de su pelo.- No soy la máxima representante de nada. El proyecto que tienen ustedes en la carpeta que les he dado ha sido diseñado por varias personas, algunas de ellas sentadas a esta mesa, y sería injusto atribuirme un mérito que no es mío. Así pues, si son tan amables de abrir el informe por la página número tres…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El proyecto era todo lo completo que podía pedirse. Detalles como la circulación de la información entre los diferentes magos y jerarquías, la burocracia, la legislación, la logística… Algunos de aquellos puntos fueron ampliados a petición de la chica por las personas que, efectivamente, se habían encargado de aquellas partes, aurores y magos fieles al grupo de Tonks y a la antigua Orden. Tanto Dumbledore como Lupin conocían todo aquello ya que la joven se había preocupado de mostrárselo y consensuarlo con ellos antes a petición expresa de Harry. Y todo lo que se habló y se debatió durante las dos horas en las que se desglosó punto por punto el informe de Tonks evitaba el tema que más temía Harry. Había revisado el informe y la joven había eliminado cualquier tipo de alusión a su persona en cualquier punto.

Harry sabía por qué. De hecho, lo había exigido él mismo y Tonks, después de pensarlo un momento, aceptó.

El papel de Harry en aquella historia era como el del narrador omnisciente en un relato. No aparece como tal, pero lo sabe todo. Sólo aquel documento del principio registraría su presencia allí, y poco más. Él no estaba allí ni en ningún lado, pero estaba en todas partes. No sólo para protegerlo, sino para ir borrando sus huellas desde el principio para que, en caso de que hubiera algún espía, supiese lo menos posible. Y del mayor de los espías, de aquel que se metía en su mente invadiendo y contaminando sus pensamientos, ya se guardaba él.

Cuando Amelia Bones y los presentes firmaron el informe de Tonks, aprobándolo por fin, Harry respiró hondo y esperó. Los ojos verdes de la mujer se fijaron en él, y como si todos hubieran esperado hasta ese momento, la atención giró hasta su persona.

-¿Y cuál es tu papel en todo esto, Harry?

Habían casi ensayado aquella conversación. Dumbledore tomó la palabra como dictaba el guión y les contó a todos el contenido de la profecía. A su lado, Tonks se recostó ligeramente. No había escuchado nunca antes la profecía. Sólo se había imaginado su contenido. Ahora que la sabía se relajaba porque por fin tenía la seguridad de que había tenido razón en todo momento haciendo que sus pasos hasta aquel salón fueran los adecuados. Harry no pensaba igual. Se sabía la profecía de memoria, pero escucharla de nuevo en labios de otra persona le puso los pelos de punta. Los ojos de toda la sala volvieron a él cuando Dumbledore se sumió de nuevo en el silencio.

-¿Esa profecía es de fiar?- preguntó la Ministra. Harry tuvo que reconocer que aquella pregunta le sorprendió. Nuevamente fue otra persona la que habló.

-Harry siempre ha sido especial.- dijo Lupin.- Desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, hasta la noche en que con un año derrotó a Voldemort, y a lo largo de estos años. Ahora mismo, Harry es la persona más poderosa de la casa con diferencia. Además, San Mungo le ha hecho un examen completo que lo avala desde el punto de vista médico. No es un chico normal como tampoco lo es el Lord Oscuro. Sea o no de fiar la profecía, los hechos demuestran que la persona con más posibilidades de vencer a ese hombre es Harry.

-Lo que no se puede negar, jovencito, es que tienes poderosos avalistas.- apreció Bones con una sonrisa.- Pero me gustaría saber si puedes hablar por ti mismo.

-Por supuesto que puedo.- dijo sin asomo de rudeza. Fue una afirmación calmada, serena.- Usted dirá.

-¿En cuántos de estos puntos – dijo la mujer señalando el informe de Tonks.- has participado? Contesta sinceramente.

-En la mayoría.- contestó.- Pero sólo en matizaciones o sugerencias.

-Como por ejemplo el hecho de que te omita por completo.- dijo la Ministra perspicaz. Harry asintió.- Entiendo. ¿Debo entender con ello que deberé compartir mi información contigo?

-Sí, señora, así como con Albus Dumbledore y Tonks. Todo para el correcto funcionamiento de ambos organismos, ya sea del Ministerio o de la Orden.

Amelia Bones le miró un momento evaluativamente de una manera muy parecida a como a veces le miraba Samantha Green.

-Tu amigo Remus Lupin ha dicho que eras la persona más poderosa de esta casa. ¿Hasta donde alcanza tu magia?

-No lo sé.- respondió con sencillez.- Pero le recomiendo que refuerce las protecciones de este lugar. Tiene varias grietas muy fáciles de atravesar en varios puntos.

Un par de aurores se miraron extrañados y después le miraron a él.

-Casi acabamos de reforzar esos puntos.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Pero la inestabilidad de la magia los ha debilitado de nuevo.- asintió Harry.- Se han de rehacer de nuevo. Por completo.

-¡Pero eso nos llevará días!

-No necesariamente, ¿verdad?- dijo Amelia Bones mirando al chico. Se refería a la barrera que inconscientemente había creado alrededor del castillo.

-Así es.- dijo el chico.

-¿Podrías hacernos una demostración rehaciendo las protecciones de esta mansión ahora?

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Dumbledore. La barrera que rodeaba aquel círculo de 20 kilómetros de diámetro se había creado tras una explosión de magia provocada por un sentimiento intenso mezclado con el momento en que la magia de Hogwarts irrumpió en su cuerpo. Fue un momento peculiar. Ahora llevaba toda aquella magia adonde fuera. Iba con él porque era parte de él. Ya no era la magia del colegio. Era más bien como si la magia del castillo hubiera abierto una puerta aún más grande. Y la sentía suavemente alrededor de su piel cada vez que se concentraba en ella. Había agudizado su perceptividad y después de tres meses de clases intensivas había desarrollado la potencia de sus hechizos de tal manera que casi tenía que contenerse. Incluso, a nivel inconsciente, había aprendido a controlar la barrera de Hogwarts. Pero no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlas conscientemente.

Dumbledore asintió, dándole apoyo. Harry alzó una ceja mentalmente. Sí, bueno, el apoyo estaba bien, pero lo que él quería era un manual. Aunque también sabía que Dumbledore no tenía ese manual, que nadie podía decirle cómo hacerlo, que ese tipo de cosas las tendría que descubrir él mismo. Y aquel parecía un buen momento para probarse. El problema era que debía cumplir unas expectativas, y aquello le daba la sensación de estar en un examen.

Respiró hondo y asintió. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la magia que protegía el edificio subterráneo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Remus miró al chico cuando cerró los ojos. En seguida una ligerísima brisa empezó a removerle el pelo. Estando tan cerca, el licántropo pudo notarla cálida y fresca a la vez, como la brisa de una tarde fresca de verano. Entonces todos oyeron un crujido ominoso que hizo temblar el edificio. Las lámparas oscilaron y los libros se movieron en los estantes. Todas las personas se sujetaron a algo, alteradas por el temblor repentino. Todos sabían lo que aquel crujido significaba. Había roto las barreras.

Harry respiró hondo a su lado y sus ojos dorados se fijaron de nuevo en el muchacho. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y la brisa seguía revolviéndole el pelo desordenándoselo más de lo que ya estaba. Entonces, como aquella noche, la brisa se hizo viento levantando los papeles que había en la mesa, moviendo la gran lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo, sacudiendo los mapas en las paredes y revolviendo el pelo y las ropas de todos los presentes, que miraban pasmados al adolescente que seguía sentado con los ojos cerrados, como si todo aquello no fuera con él.

Entonces hubo una explosión de magia que partió de Harry y atravesó a cada persona que estaba en aquel edificio hasta que recubrió un área un poco mayor que la de la propia mansión. Todos, sin excepción, se estremecieron. Varios de los que ocupaban la mesa habían experimentado lo que se sentía al atravesar la barrera de Hogwarts. Aquella era completamente diferente. Si la de Hogwarts era alegría y ternura pura, aquella era determinación, fuerza, poder más allá del conocido hasta la fecha. Nada, ni siquiera la barrera, habría demostrado las capacidades de Harry mejor que aquella sensación enorme que les traspasó.

Un momento después el viento se suavizó. Los papeles cayeron al suelo sin cuidado. A nadie parecía importarles lo más mínimo. Todos seguían con los ojos fijos en Harry, que con un ligero parpadeo, abrió sus ojos verdes a la sala que le miraba asombrada. Entonces suspiró.

-Creo que ya está.- dijo. Nadie parecía decir nada. Así que sintió la necesidad de explicarse.- Es diferente a la de Hogwarts. La verdad es que he aplicado a esta lo que he aprendido con la del colegio. Todos los que están en la mansión, excepto los mortífagos que están en las mazmorras, – hubo un momento de asombro entre los aurores, que en ningún momento se lo habían mencionado. Incluso Lupin se mostró extrañado.- pueden entrar y salir sin problemas. La barrera los reconocerá. Pero si otras personas quieren entrar necesitarán que alguien que sí pueda, les abra estando aquí en persona.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible que identifique a los magos?- preguntó un auror.

-Por su firma mágica.- dijo Harry. Al ver la cara de estupor de la gente se explicó.- He mezclado la perceptividad con la barrera.

-¿Eres un perceptivo?- preguntó otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ehm… sip.- contestó el chico un tanto perplejo por la sorpresa del mago.

-Por los mismísimos calzones de Merlín.- musitó el mismo auror.- ¿Hay algo de lo que no seas capaz?

-Aún no sé aparecerme.

Los magos y brujas que estaban en aquella sala descargaron la tensión del momento riéndose de lo que, en principio, no pretendía ser un chiste. Harry sonrió tímidamente y se sintió súbitamente incómodo porque fue perfectamente consciente de esa tensión, y del hecho de que empezaba y terminaba en él. Sólo tres personas parecían mantener la calma aunque seguían la gracia con sonrisas de cortesía. Las tres miraron a Harry y se percataron de su desazón.

-Es tarde, señores.- dijo Dumbledore levantándose. Lupin y Tonks le siguieron. Después, Harry.- Señora Ministra, nos veremos.

-¿Volvéis a Hogwarts?- preguntó la Ministra aún sonriendo.

-Aún no. Tenemos asuntos que atender.

-Lo entiendo.- La mujer se levantó y estrechó la mano de los cuatro que se disponían a marcharse. Al llegar a Harry puso su otra mano sobre las que se estaban estrechando.- Creo, Harry, que en esta ocasión sí hay una esperanza.

Volvió a sonreír, aunque no pudo evitar que su mirada se ensombreciera. En su camino hacia la chimenea del piso inferior que le llevaría a Grimmauld Place pensó en que aquella esperanza, para él, tomaba la forma de una sentencia.


	15. Lo siento

?Hola!

Este capi es la primera versión, digamos Capi 15.01 porque debido a mi dificultad por acceder a internet hasta finales de Febrero no ha dado tiempo a actualizar con las revisiones de mis queridísimos editores Nessa y Jarlaxe-Bregan. Pero cuando pueda introduciré los cambios pertinentes y lo cambiaré al Capi 15.02. Así que si veis cambios desntro de unos días, no os extrañéis. Y ahora las ansiadas (ejem...) contestaciones:

**Lucumbus**: qué te voy a contar que no te haya dicho ya... pues nada, sólo que espero que te guste. ¡Un besote!

**Miranda Evans**: Mhhhh... tú lee, lee, y luego ya veremos. ¿Qué es lo que deiferencia un bando de otro? Mhhh... Al final, no ha demasiadas diferencias¿verdad? Y peleas... quizá no físicas, pero de las otras habrá unas cuantas. El ambiente está muy tenso, querida, mucho.

**Lady Kenobi**: Sé que he tardado y lo siento (una no puede hacer más de lo que hace y encima pretenderlo hacer deprisa: exámenes, 3 fics a la vez, trabajitos, cursos... ¡por dios, que me den un giratiempo ya!), así que sólo puedo desear que por lo menos la tardanza se compense con la calidad... (jur, jur.. en fin..). Espero que te guste, preciosa.

**Alpha X** ¡POR FAVOR¡Quien te crees que soy¿Slash ¿YO¡ARRGGGGHHH! Pasado el arrebato de horror, ya te puedo hablar como una persona normal. Ejem... ¿Slash, querido? No. Tu tranquilo que no va a haber slash. Pero te quiero hacer una pregunta¿Dónde demonios has visto el conato de slash¿Harry-Draco¿Ron-Harry... arggghh? (Lamia se estremece nada más pensarlo) Yo no tengo la mente tan retorcida, cariño. Soy incapaz de hacer algo así (a pesar de lo que abundan esas cosas). Y Harry-Tonks... Tonks sería un poquito asalta cunas¿no? Por favor, seamos realistas. Yo tengo la edad (bueno, un par de años menos) de Tonks y NI DE COÑA me liaría con un chaval de 16 (ya esté más bueno que el pan). Por favor, la pederastia está penada, Alpha!

**Ely-Chan**: Lo siento. Y en este tampoco te he avisado. ¡GOMEEEEEN! Pero bueno, ya verás lo que le pasa a todo el mundo, porque pasan muuuchas cosas. ¡Un besote!

* * *

"**Lo siento"**

"_Un amigo es la mitad del alma de una persona. Si no se tiene, te falta algo, y si se pierde, te sientes morir en vida."_

_Orfeo viene de visita. _Carmen Avilés

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Unos leves toquecitos en la puerta despertaron súbitamente a Harry, que tenía la sensación de haberse quedado dormido hacía unos minutos. Al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta de que eran casi las 9 de la mañana y se incorporó.

¿Harry¿Estás despierto- la voz de Molly Weasley le llegó tras la puerta.

¡Sí- dijo con voz pastosa mientras aún se frotaba la cara con fuerza para espabilarse.

-Date prisa. Saldremos en una hora.

-Vale.

Cuando unos diez minutos después bajó a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. La señora Weasley trajinaba en el fogón preparando el desayuno de una manera especialmente tensa. Tonks no estaba y el señor Weasley tampoco, pero Remus sorbía su café en silencio, mirando furtivamente a Molly de vez en cuando y mirándole a él con preocupación. Harry alzó una ceja, inquisitivo. El antiguo profesor negó sutilmente con la cabeza, dejó la taza y se levantó.

-Iré a avisar a Dumbledore. Nos iremos en un rato.

-Muy bien, Remus.- asintió la mujer secándose las manos con un trapo. Luego miró a Harry.¿Tostadas o cereales?

-Tostadas.

Comió en silencio. Algo le pasaba a la señora Weasley. Estaba en una especie de situación intermedia entre la preocupación y la ira, en un equilibrio terriblemente peligroso y tenso que la mantenía en un statu quo que sería capaz de encender cerillas sólo con ponerlas a su lado.

¿Ha ocurrido algo, señora Weasley?

La mujer le miró un instante inexpresiva, pero después frunció los labios y meneó la cabeza, como si no supiera cómo abordar el tema.

-Ha habido una pelea en el colegio.- a Harry se le cayó la tostada de la mano. Se le ocurrió preguntarle si Ron, Ginny o Hermione estaban implicados, pero por su actitud, era evidente que sí.- Al parecer ha ido más allá de una riña entre muchachos. Hay un chico herido grave.

¿Quién?

-No recuerdo el nombre. Es un slytherin.- Harry, con una extraña mezcla de fastidio y alivio, se dio cuenta de que no podía ser Malfoy. La señora Weasley recordaría su nombre. ¿Entonces quién…- Pero al parecer Ron es el culpable.- la señora Weasley exhaló un profundo suspiró.- Así que iré con Dumbledore y contigo a Hogwarts.

El cerebro de Harry iba a toda velocidad. ¿Una pelea¿Qué demonios había ocurrido en su ausencia¿Ron había herido de gravedad a alguien? Harry alzó una ceja. Bueno, su amigo era un encanto la mayor parte de las veces, pero cuando le tocaban la moral saltaba como un cepo, rápido, potente y definitivo. ¿Pero hasta ese punto¿Qué había ocurrido para que ocurriera alto tan grave?

Unos minutos después, cuando ayudaba a la señora Weasley a guardar los últimos trastos del desayuno, entró Lupin y les hizo una señal para que le siguieran. Ambos encontraron al profesor Dumbledore en el vestíbulo, ante el inmóvil retrato de la señora Black, que no había vuelto a decir nada desde la muerte de Sirius. Sin embargo, en voz baja, el director les habló:

¿Estáis listos, Molly, Harry- ambos asintieron.- Remus, muchas gracias. Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

-Sí, Tonks ha convocado una reunión para esta tarde.- dijo Lupin con un asentimiento. Dumbledore colocó una mano en el hombro del licántropo y le dio una suave palmada.

-Bien.- se adelantó, abrió la puerta e indicó a Harry y Molly que salieran. Obedecieron. Harry oyó que Dumbledore se despedía de Lupin otra vez y cerró la puerta.- De acuerdo, ahora… sí, creo que es por aquí.

El anciano señaló la acera de la derecha y empezaron a caminar por aquel barrio que, a juzgar por las casas, había sido bastante lujoso hacía tiempo, pero que ahora estaba sumido en la más profunda decadencia. Además parecía que, de alguna manera, se había logrado escabullir de las reformas y remodelaciones urbanísticas y aun del ensanchamiento imparable que sufría la capital de Gran Bretaña cada año, ya que por aquí parecía que habían decidido que no merecía la pena construir más viviendas. Así que, tras unos 20 minutos andando se dieron de bruces con el campo que lindaba con la gran ciudad.

La zona estaba desierta. Algunas naves industriales abandonadas y con pinta de hundirse a la más mínima tos, flanqueaban aquella carretera a ninguna parte. Harry, agobiado por la bufanda enrollada al cuello, se preguntaba dónde acabarían aquel extraño paseo. La señora Weasley seguía a Dumbledore sin pestañear, con sus dos manos agarrando el bolso con firmeza, sin perder de vista a Harry y echando miradas furtivas a su alrededor de vez en cuando.

Por fin, cuando llegaron frente a una nave especialmente cochambrosa Dumbledore se detuvo, abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita y entraron. Harry pudo ver cómo la señora Weasley se tensaba cuando un par de ratas del tamaño de gatos se escabulleron por un agujero. Entonces el director les pidió que se apartaran un poco mientras él se dirigía al centro de la nave.

El anciano mago señaló cinco puntos en el aire que empezaron a brillar como estrellas. Entonces los cinco puntos se unieron creando un pentagrama de luz cuya base se extendió hasta tocar el suelo. Harry, no pudo evitar sentir la vibración de la poderosa magia de aquel hechizo, la misma que sintió el día que fueron a Hogsmeade en aquel carruaje y se asombró de lo fácil que parecía viniendo del director.

Dumbledore les indicó que se acercaran y que se cogieran de las manos. Entonces el mismo Dumbledore cogió de la mano a la señora Weasley y tocó el pentagrama que se inundó de luz y después desapareció, aunque en su lugar, la pared del otro lado se veía distorsionada, como si hubiera una película de agua suspendida en el aire. Dumbledore dio un paso y entró en el portal arrastrando a la señora Weasley y finalmente a Harry.

Cuando traspasó el portal sintió como una sacudida eléctrica y después un instante de confusión total. No sabía ni donde estaba su mano, casi ni cómo se llamaba. Pero al instante siguiente todo su ser y su conciencia volvió a él de un golpe, y vio que a su alrededor había una especie de tubo de luz que se movía muy velozmente, aunque él no tenía sensación de movimiento. Era como si estuviera suspendido en el aire, sin más. La señora Weasley miraba a su alrededor muy pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no osó decir nada. Su mano aún aferraba con fuerza la de Dumbledore y Harry la sentía en la suya tan apretada que casi le hacía daño.

El primer momento de estupor pasó cuando tras 5 minutos de viaje en aquel túnel todo parecía seguir igual. Entonces Harry miró hacia el final del túnel y vio un punto de luz. Unos minutos después se acercaron lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que era otro pentagrama. Cuando llegaron a él Dumbledore lo volvió a tocar y…

El lago recibía con calma las gotitas que con parsimonia caían sobre él desde un cielo plomizo y paciente que parecía dar a entender que podía tirarse lloviendo de esa manera durante días y Harry, Dumbledore y la señora Weasley caminaron sin prisa, pero sin pausa, hasta el castillo que se alzaba ante ellos en silencio.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sólo sus pisadas resonaban en el Gran Salón. La señora Weasley y él seguían al director hacia la puerta lateral cercana a la tarima de la mesa de los profesores donde había entrado aquella noche hacía dos años, después de que el cáliz de fuego escupiera su nombre.

Justo unos momentos antes de que llegaran, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la preocupada cara de Minerva McGonagall. Al verlos allí se sorprendió un instante, pero se recobró en seguida. Miró cómplice a Dumbledore y luego sus severos ojos volaron hacia él. Frunció un poco el ceño y suspiró.

-Potter, creo que debería venir conmigo.

-Pero…

-Esto no le incumbe.- insistió la mujer con firmeza.- Sólo a los implicados.

-Pero Ron…

-De Ron, Harry, ya me ocupo yo.- dijo la señora Weasley a su derecha en ese tono calmado y a la vez tirante que había utilizado en el desayuno.

Harry miró a Dumbledore, pero él asintió apoyando a su Jefa de Casa. El muchacho resopló y cedió.

-Sígame, Potter.- dijo la profesora.

Harry la siguió de vuelta por el vacío comedor echando fugaces miradas a su espalda, donde la puerta se abrió y se cerró sin que pudiera ver nada. Subieron las escaleras hasta el despacho de McGonagall. La mujer se sentó tras su escritorio y le indicó que se sentara. Tras un momento de silencio en que la profesora le observó cuidadosamente, tomó aliento y habló:

¿Sabe lo que ha ocurrido?

-Una pelea, pero poco más.- Harry estaba tan perplejo y tan angustiado que quería reducir sus palabras a lo mínimo; lo que le interesaban eran las palabras de su maestra.

-Una pelea, Potter, en la que un estudiante de séptimo está gravemente herido, dos gryffindor están en observación, y el resto… ya los verá. Esa pelea además ha pasado desapercibida para todo el profesorado. ¿Sabe lo que significa- Harry negó con la cabeza.- Que de alguna manera todo el colegio lo sabía y lo ha ocultado. Antes de… lo que le ocurrió¿sabía algo de esto?

¡No- McGonagall asintió, como si hubiera corroborado algo que ya se imaginaba.¿Por qué… cuál... qué ha pasado para que…?

Harry no encontraba las palabras. Más que una pelea parecía haber sido una verdadera batalla en serio.

-VeràPotter, después de que el miércoles amaneciera… como amaneció, el colegio se puso en alerta roja. Sus compañeros estaban conmocionados por lo ocurrido. En el desayuno todo Gryffindor sabía lo que había ocurrido y para la hora de la comida el colegio entero sabía más o menos lo que le había pasado. Los estudiantes estaban muy inquietos y no les tranquilizó el hecho de que se les reuniera en el Gran Salón aquella misma tarde para instruirles en el uso de las "petruitium", sobretodo cuando apenas se les dijo nada de qué ocurría o de qué les protegían las piedras. Pero no podíamos decirles mucho. Sólo que era por su bien.

McGonagall hizo una pausa. Harry se estremeció. Nunca había visto tan consternada a su profesora. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera ocurrido, era grave… mucho.

-De lo que ocurrió los dos días lectivos siguientes los profesores apenas sabemos nada, pero el viernes se percibía un ambiente enrarecido en el colegio. Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin estaban muy callados y las otras dos casas parecían estar esperando a que saltaran. Las clases que compartían ambas casas fueron especialmente tensas. Flitwick dice que en su clase con los gryffindors y slytherin de 5º tuvo que detener un conato de pelea. Simples insultos, al parecer. Pero a pesar de todo no pasó nada. Los profesores lo notábamos, pero no pasó nada.

¿Pero por qué- interrumpió Harry.

-Las razones exactas no las conocemos, Potter, ya se lo he dicho, pero no me extrañaría nada de que la causa primaria fuera usted.

¿Yo?

-El caso es que ayer por la mañana, muy temprano, Ronald Weasley llegó al Gran Comedor mientras desayunaba con el profesor Snape, la profesora Green y Madame Pomfrey, como si le hubiera pisoteado una manada de centauros, histérico y balbuceando incoherencias sobre alguien que podía morir. En seguida entendimos lo que había pasado y cuando llegamos…- McGonagall suspiró.- Higgs está en coma, Potter, y si se despierta alguna vez, posiblemente sufra daños irreversibles.

Harry se quedó mudo un momento.

-Pero Ron no… no ha podido hacerle eso adrede. Quiero decir que… bueno¡es demasiado!

-Por supuesto no fue intencionado, pero lo hizo.- replicó McGonagall con gravedad.- Los padres de Higgs han interpuesto una demanda de intento de asesinato contra Weasley.

¿Qué- preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.¡Fue un accidente en una pelea, profesora¡No pueden culparle de algo así!

-Lo han hecho, Potter.- Harry golpeó con fuerza el apoyabrazos de su silla mientras mascullaba una maldición. Era tan injusto…- El señor Weasley será escoltado mañana hasta el Ministerio mientras se hacen las investigaciones pertinentes. El juicio se celebrará el miércoles de la semana que viene.

-Tengo que hablar con Ron.- dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-Ahora no puede hablar con él.

-No dejaré que se lo lleven a Londres.- afirmó el muchacho andando por el despacho como un león enjaulado.- No puede ser que le acusen de algo tan absurdo. Seguro que esas serpientes empezaron la pelea. Seguro que ellos utilizaron maleficios "poco recomendables", profesora, y usted lo sabe. No podemos dejar que culpen a Ron de un accidente.

-Haga el favor de calmarse, señor Potter y siéntese.- dijo la profesora clavando sus agudos ojos en él. El joven cedió incapaz de desobedecer a aquella mujer.- Por supuesto que sé que los slytherin no jugaron limpio. La señorita Granger recibió una imperdonable de uno de ellos.- Harry sintió cómo la rabia le invadía y tuvo que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir de aquel despacho, bajar hasta las mazmorras y arramblar con todo aquello que pareciera escamoso y siseante.- Y ese es el principal pilar de la defensa. Dumbledore se encargará de ello, pero necesita su cooperación, señor Potter.

¿Para?

-Conocer toda la historia.

Harry entrecerró sensiblemente los ojos mirando a su profesora. ¿Querían que él interrogara a sus amigos para saber qué les había llevado a aquella situación? Si no se lo habían contado sería por alguna razón. Si Hermione no se lo había contado a McGonagall sería porque habría una razón de peso. Una razón lo suficientemente grande como para que él tampoco pudiera decirla.

-Sé lo que piensa, Potter.- dijo la mujer.- No se trata espiarles, sino de ayudarles. Si conocemos todos los detalles, Dumbledore dispondrá de más argumentos en el juicio. Y de veras que los necesita, porque de momento Weasley está en una situación muy complicada.

¡Por favor- bufó el muchacho.¿De verdad le condenarían teniendo en cuenta que contra quien luchaban eran los hijos de los mortífagos que siguen descaradamente a Voldemort¿En serio le mandarían a donde quiera que lleven a los presos ahora por un accidente en una pelea de chavales?

-Potter, lo que ha de entender es que ni unos ni otros hicieron bien. Los unos por usar maleficios oscuros y los otros por seguirles la corriente y acabar como acabaron. Y la demanda es legal, y mientras el sistema siga en pie no podemos saltarnos la ley, por mucho que nos pese.

¡Pero es que estamos en guerra, profesora- exclamó Harry al borde del colapso.¿Y las 75 personas que murieron en Octubre en el Ministerio? Aún no he oído a nadie interpelar una demanda de asesinato contra Voldemort.

-Pero el colegio no está en guerra, Harry, porque es zona neutral.- el chico se volvió hacia la voz que le había contestado desde la puerta. La profesora Green les miraba desde el quicio de la puerta. Terminó de entrar y cerró. Después respiró hondo.- Aquí la ley penal habitual funciona como siempre.

¿Y qué puede pasarle a Ron?

-Cárcel durante mucho tiempo, desde luego.- dijo con pesar la antigua auror.- Por eso es tan importante que nos ayudes.

Harry miró al suelo. No sabía qué hacer. Le contarían lo que fuera. Lo sabía. Pero luego¿debería contárselo a Dumbledore? Gimió para sus adentros. Si tuviera una mínima idea de lo que había pasado podría tomar una decisión, pero así…

¿Y si no dejo que Ron vaya a Londres- preguntó con voz ronca.- Yo controlo las barreras.

-Complicarías mucho las cosas, porque recaería sobre él además la acusación de desobediencia a la autoridad e incluso fuga.- contestó Green.

-Además, sólo cambiarías una prisión por otra- afirmó McGonagall.- porque en cuanto Weasley abandonara Hogwarts sería un proscrito.

-No hay elección, Harry.- añadió Green.

Harry las escuchaba a las dos sintiendo como si alguien le hiciera retroceder cada vez más hacia una pared mientras apuntaba a su garganta con una espada. Apretó los puños con fuerza, maldiciendo su impotencia. Le parecía tan estúpido estar sujeto aún a las ligaduras de la ley normal en un caso así cuando allá afuera la realidad no tenía tantos remilgos, que pensó que debía solucionar aquel problema lo antes posible. Y la única manera de hacerlo era, con las mismas armas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con Dumbledore y con la señora Weasley antes de entrar en la habitación aledaña al Gran Salón. Allí estaban Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Al parecer Ron debía quedarse allí hasta que los guardias del Ministerio vinieran a por él, pero Hermione y Ginny se habían negado a dejarle sólo. La señora Weasley había estado con ellos, apoyándoles, diciéndoles que todo saldría bien, y Dumbledore les había pedido más de una explicación, pero llegado a un punto no quisieron decirle más. Ahora estaba él allí, frente a ellos.

Tenían una pinta lamentable. Ron especialmente. Estaba pálido bajo todos los rasguños y su ojo morado. Hermione tenía algún rasguño en el cuello, pero parecía intacta, y Ginny parecía rígida, como si no se pudiera doblar mucho. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Hermione fue hacia él y le abrazó al borde de las lágrimas. Con un sollozo ahogado en su hombro dijo:

¡Oh, Harry, es horrible!

Pero Ron había levantado la mirada y su único ojo sano, azul y apagado por la angustia le miraba desde aquel asiento cercano a la enorme chimenea que crepitaba alegremente. Hermione se separó y ambos fueron hacia donde los dos hermanos estaban sentados. Harry se sentó junto a Ginny mirando a su amigo, que aún le miraba con fijeza.

¿Qué ha ocurrido- preguntó el moreno con voz calma. Hermione se sentó junto a Ron y se aferró a él, como si no quisiera dejarle marchar mientras silenciosas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Ron le seguía mirando, dentro de su desesperación, como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta en su cara. Al final suspiró, pero el aire salía entrecortado, como si estuviera conteniendo el llanto.

-Harry, dime que todo esto no es por nada.- la voz le temblaba. Hermione apretó su cara contra la espalda del pelirrojo mientras trataba de calmar los espasmos de un llanto que ya no podía ocultar. Notó que a su lado Ginny se tensaba.- Dime que mienten y lo que tenga que venir a partir de ahora no será tan terrible.

¿Que mienten¿Quiénes¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti… y Malfoy.- Harry sintió que la sangre, el aliento, el corazón y las tripas se hundían hasta aplastarse contra el suelo. Casi perdió el equilibrio y durante un momento la cabeza le dio vueltas. Pero Ron continuó, aún con una gruesa lágrima surcándole el rostro.- Aceptaste su pacto¿verdad?

-Ron, no es lo que piensas. Yo…

-Muy bien.- dijo el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y meneando la cabeza.- Ya veo en quien prefieres confiar.

-No, Ron, no es confianza…

¿Entonces qué- susurró casi sin voz Hermione desde detrás de Ron.¿Qué has estado tramando con Malfoy y que no nos has contado¿Se trata de algo relacionado con lo que te ocurrió el miércoles¿Qué nos ocultas Harry?

-No tiene nada que ver con lo que me ha ocurrido.- dijo Harry sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a parar de un momento a otro.- Pero no puedo contaros nada. ¿Le habéis dicho a algún profesor o a Dumbledore esas sospechas?

¿Eso es lo que te importa ahora, tío- preguntó Ron como un latigazo.¿Salvar tu propio pellejo? Parece que sí es verdad que vas a tener más de slytherin de lo que pensábamos.

-Dios, no, Ron… no… Todo lo contrario.- Harry se sentía absolutamente desesperado. No podía contar nada sobre el pacto con Malfoy.

¡Cómo te atreves a protegerle cuando ayer estuvo delante de nosotros tratando por todos los medios de hacer tanto daño como pudiera- estalló Hermione.¡Hablé con él, Harry, y no negó que se hablara contigo y que estabais en algo que nosotros no podríamos comprender¿Tú también piensas eso¿Nos crees tan estúpidos como para no comprenderlo?

-No, Hermione, pero…

?Pero qué- dijo la chica. Ron le cogió de la mano y la muchacha se calmó de inmediato. Gimió y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Harry, ayer luchamos en serio por ti.- dijo Ginny con voz queda a su lado.- Luchamos para demostrar que sus mentiras no nos afectaban, que no lograrían separarnos porque confiamos los unos en los otros. Les íbamos a demostrar que tanto fuera como dentro del colegio, las serpientes no podían ganar.- Ginny seguía mirando al suelo, apretando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, muy tiesa. Entonces se contrajo de dolor y se agarró un costado. Harry supo que estaba herida y que posiblemente no podría moverse por una venda. A Ginny por fin se le escapó un sollozo, pero siguió hablando.- Pero si nos has traicionado a sabiendas, Harry, si has sido capaz de confiar en la misma persona que levantó la varita contra tus amigos…

-Chicos, yo no os he traicionado. Jamás podría hacer algo así. Todo lo contrario. Pero no puedo hablaros de ello. Sólo os pido que confiéis en mí.

¿Como tú has confiado en nosotros- preguntó Ron tranquilamente mirando al fuego. Harry recibió la puñalada penosamente.

-Lo siento.

-No vas a contarnos nada, entonces.- asintió su amigo con tristeza. Luego le miró a los ojos. A Harry se le clavó en el alma su rostro herido, su ojo sano enrojecido, su labio hinchado contraído en un rictus de pena.- Entonces yo también lo siento… "amigo".

Harry apretó los dientes para contener las lágrimas y se levantó, sintiendo que la angustia y la rabia iba calando en su cuerpo. Angustia porque se veía obligado a ocultarles aquello a sus amigos, a dejar que se sintieran decepcionados, a ver cómo a su pesar algo tan sagrado como ellos se desligaba de él por propia voluntad. Y rabia porque la causa era algo tan mezquino como Malfoy y algo tan vacuo y peligroso como el pacto que habían firmado. Harry podía entender por qué Malfoy había estado en la pelea. Evidentemente él tenía que parecer el mismo de siempre ante aquellos que, según parecía, habían sospechado de él y que, de alguna manera, se lo habían contado a Ron y Hermione.

-Lo siento.- repitió y salió de la habitación.

Ni siquiera dirigió la mirada a Dumbledore. Pasó por delante de él bajando la cabeza para ocultar la lágrima que al fin había superado todas sus barreras. La perceptividad voló en terreno conocido hasta posarse en el brillo personal e intransferible de Draco Malfoy. Estaba en su dormitorio, en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Harry estaba tan furioso que sentía que la magia se revolvía con violencia tanto dentro como fuera de él. Sus amigos le daban la espalda, en parte no sin razón, pero eso no significaba que él se la diera a ellos. Seguiría adelante con todo. Con Tonks, con Dumbledore, con su entrenamiento, con Malfoy y con todo lo que tuviera en su mano. Ron no iría a la cárcel. Se lo debía. Si tenía que escaparse del colegio y pelearse con medio Ministerio lo haría. Aunque Ron le odiara, aunque le detestara. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía por ellos, aun el renunciar a ellos.

Veía la lucecita de Malfoy clara y nítida en su mente. Percibía cada oscilación de su magia mientras caminaba por su habitación. Deseó tenerle enfrente y pegarle. Gritarle que por su culpa acababa de perder lo que más apreciaba en el mundo, lo único que realmente le quedaba. Deseaba poder escupirle su pacto, romperlo, decirle que a la mierda él y a la mierda sus planes. Que la guerra siguiera por su camino natural y que si moría más gente sería porque el destino así lo había dictado. Su estómago se contrajo y un sollozo le sacudió el pecho. Tampoco podía hacer eso. No podía dejar que la gente muriera sólo por egoísmo, pero¿era tanto pedir que sus amigos no fueran una pérdida más en aquella desastrosa guerra¿Debía estar absolutamente sólo?

Incapaz de seguir andando dejó de subir escalones y se sentó en las escaleras hundiendo su cara entre sus brazos. Y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada. Cualquier cosa que hiciera perjudicaría a Ron de cara al juicio. ¿Qué le contaría a Dumbledore? Sabía que el anciano director debía sospechar que algo no andaba bien; no de la manera en que había salido del cuarto. El director también sabría que ocultaba más cosas de las que creía. Todo se estaba complicando demasiado a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar derrumbándose como una casa de naipes. Pero lo peor de todo era que Harry era consciente de que se lo había buscado él sólo. Todo era culpa suya.

¿Qué hace aquí, Potter- la voz del profesor de Pociones resonó sobre él. Harry no contestó. Se limpió la cara y miró al frente. Oyó los pasos del hombre bajando los escalones hasta que se colocó a su altura.- El director le ha estado buscando por todas partes. Necesita hablar con usted y que abra las barreras.

¿Está en su despacho?

-Sí.- Harry asintió y se incorporó penosamente.- Y Potter… no lloriquee, por favor. Es patético.

Y siguió bajando las escaleras. Harry respiró hondo tomándose en serio la recomendación de su profesor. Poco importaba el tono despectivo que había utilizado. No importaba nada que no fuera hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para salvar a su amigo. Ron no iría a la cárcel, ya tuviera que remover cielo y tierra.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-En resumen.- dijo Dumbledore.- Hubo una provocación por parte de los Slytherin. Se jactaron de trabajar para Voldemort y después desafiaron a los gryffindor con una nota la noche del viernes¿correcto?

-Sí señor.- dijo Ron después de relatar la historia.

¿Qué tipo de provocación?

Una fugaz mirada del joven Weasley a Harry hizo que el buscador se estremeciera.

-Nos amenazaron y Hermione y yo fuimos agredidos el jueves por la tarde.

-Entiendo.- asintió Dumbledore. Harry pegó un respingo cuando notó que alguien estaba frente algún punto de las amplias barreras, haciendo algo muy parecido a tocar el timbre. Concentrándose un momento abrió un hueco y tres personas entraron en los terrenos protegidos por las barreras. Cuando miró a Dumbledoreéste comprendió y asintió. Ron, viéndoles, palideció, pero se irguió en su silla.- Y después en la pelea, cuando fuiste a ayudar a Neville, lanzaste un hechizo derribador a Higgs.

-Así es.- asintió Ron.

-El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve – continuó el director.- y al caer se golpeó con unas piedras escondidas en ella¿cierto?

-Sí.

¿No viste las piedras?

-No, señor.

¿Qué hacía Higgs antes de que le golpearas?

-Pateaba muy fuertemente a Neville, señor, que había perdido la varita y estaba encogido en el suelo.

-Ya veo.- Dumbledore suspiró.- Verás Ron¿sabes de qué se te acusa?

-Sí.

-Basaremos tu defensa en que fue un accidente y que ni Higgs ni los demás están libres de pecado. Al fin y al cabo siempre podemos culpar a Zabini por usar el Crucio sobre Hermione y a Parkinson por esa versión tan horrible del aturdidor sobre Dean.

¿Y el hecho de que todos sean hijos de mortífagos no ayuda en su defensa- preguntó impulsivo Harry. Ron ni siquiera le miró.

-Técnicamente no.- respondió Dumbledore apesadumbrado.- Porque al ser juzgados por la ley penal ordinaria esos atenuantes no se tienen en cuenta. Sólo importarían si fueran juzgados como adultos por la ley marcial. Y eso no puede ser ya que el colegio es zona neutral.

Harry asintió. Green ya le había dicho algo parecido, pero él empezaba a esbozar un plan en su mente que consultaría con la persona adecuada en cuanto pudiera. La señora Weasley estaba sentada al lado de Ron, sujetándole la mano, dándole apoyo. Él estaba allí para lo que acababa de hacer, abrir la puerta y sabía que su tiempo en aquel despacho llegaba a su fin.

-Bien, Harry, muchas gracias.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aunque le habían dicho que se fuera directamente a la Sala Común, Harry se desvió para acabar frente al despacho de Samantha Green. Justo antes de llegar oyó voces en su interior, pero llamó igualmente. Un "Adelante" le hizo accionar el picaporte.

La profesora Green estaba sola a excepción de una cabeza que sobresalía de las llamas.

¡Qué pasa, Harry- saludó Tonks desde la chimenea. Al verle la cara se puso seria enseguida.¿Ocurre algo?

¿A parte de que a Ron le han acusado de intento de asesinato y mañana se lo llevan a Londres- preguntó el chico sarcástico sentándose frente a ella. La joven torció el gesto para poner cara de circunstancias.

-Sí, bueno, la cosa está un poco negra¿no- añadió la joven. Green asintió.

-Pues el caso es que creo que tenemos una posibilidad.- dijo tentativo mirando a una y a otra.

-Harry, ya te he explicado que Hogwarts…

-Es neutral.- concluyó el muchacho.- Pero creo que podemos aprovecharnos de una laguna jurídica que vi cuando preparaba con Tonks el informe del proyecto que presentamos ayer.

¿Laguna- preguntó la pelirosa.- Exactamente¿dónde?

-Tonks, haz el favor de contactar con el señor Langdon.- pidió el muchacho.- Hay que demostrar la no neutralidad de Hogwarts en tres días.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El objetivo era que juzgaran a Ron como adulto en tiempo de guerra. Parecía, a primera vista, algo imposible teniendo en cuenta que no era mayor de edad (aunque por unos días) y que Hogwarts era terreno neutral. Pero – y este "pero" era el que sustentaba toda aquella campaña – según el artículo 6 de la ley marcial, todo acto de violencia encuadrado en un conflicto abierto era, inmediatamente, visto como acto de guerra (independientemente del lugar físico del acto en sí). Y como se presuponía (las presuposiciones eran la base de los juegos legales, ya que al poder interpretarse de 1000 formas, daban lugar a decenas de lagunas jurídicas) que en actos de guerra sólo participaban personas adultas, Ron, inmediatamente sería visto como adulto en un acto de guerra.

El plan era perfecto. Langdon se había ocupado de que un grupo de juristas especializados en este tipo de trampas buscaran las pegas que el sistema pondría a aquel revés. Ronald Weasley era la persona mejor defendida del mundo mágico con diferencia en mucho tiempo. Además, el caso había atraído la curiosidad de la prensa y toda la comunidad mágica lo seguía con interés, ya que suponía la declaración oficial de que Hogwarts dejaba de ser terreno neutral.

Esto último creaba gran división de opiniones. Unos decían que era una locura, que los niños estarían completamente expuestos, que sería casi como convertir al colegio en un campo de batalla. Pero otros pensaban que simplemente se oficializaba algo que se llevaba suponiendo desde hacía tiempo. Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico (además de Gringotts), era una fortaleza. ¿Por qué tanta protección para un colegio¿Aun en tiempos de paz era necesario proteger de esa manera el castillo? Hogwarts era un símbolo y también un reducto de poder. Había un dicho que rezaba que "la mano que mece la cuna es la mano que domina al mundo", y Hogwarts era el máximo ejemplo, y si la guerra continuaba, antes o después, siendo o no neutral, sería atacado.

Y mientras Harry tenía que observar todo aquello a centenares de kilómetros de distancia.

Hermione y Ginny aún no le hablaban, aunque el hecho de que el Consejero Edward Langdon saliera de vez en cuando en la prensa que hablaba sobre el caso hacía que de vez en cuando le miraran confusas, sin saber si debían preguntarle o no si había tenido él algo que ver. Harry no forzaba la situación. Temía que le fueran a preguntar de nuevo por Malfoy, al que al parecer era imposible acercarse. Por otro lado, tenía que hablar con él urgentemente, pero el estúpido slytherin parecía rehuirle.

La verdad es que estaba frenético de actividad. Cuando no eran las clases normales, eran las particulares, y si tenía tiempo libre, o era acosado casi sin contemplaciones por sus compañeros (para que les contara lo que le había ocurrido el miércoles de la semana anterior) o se iba al despacho de su profesora de Defensa para informarse de todo lo que ocurría en Londres.

No paraba para no pensar. Le dolía cada vez que Hermione o Ginny le ignoraban o le hacían el vacío. No tardó en evitar la Sala Común cuando ellas estaban. Las echaba de menos y sobre todo echaba de menos a su amigo. Hubiera querido ir con él. Sabía que no estaría sólo, rodeado de su familia las 24 horas del día y apoyado por los mejores abogados y por Langdon, pero se sentía impotente por no poder hacer más. Él había tenido la idea inicial, pero una vez puesta en manos de profesionales, su papel se quedaba reducido al de mero espectador.

Y por las noches apenas dormía.

Decidido a ignorar a Voldemort cada vez que se inmiscuía en sus sueños, se despertaba en cuanto le percibía. Así que sus noches se convirtieron en sucesiones de cabezadas de apenas 2 horas cada una. Vivía a base de cafeína (y teína) en cantidades industriales, estrés, adrenalina y tónicos de la profesora Green. Aquellos tres días fueron una vorágine para él, y el día del juicio apenas atendió a las clases. Maldecía el no poder estar allí. Sólo podía pensar en una sala enorme, de piedra, con aquella silla con cadenas en la que él se había sentado el curso anterior, en lo asustado que debía encontrarse su amigo y en los términos tan desagradables en lo que se estaría acordando de él. Por eso no se permitía el quedarse quieto.

A la hora de comer su mirada se deslizaba casi sin querer a la mesa del los profesores. Dumbledore no estaba, pero la profesora McGonagall y la profesora Green conversaban en voz baja. Hagrid leía ansioso el periódico con la profesora Sprout, al igual que la mayoría del profesorado. Entre los estudiantes, las miradas iban inevitablemente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor que permanecía más silenciosa de lo normal, expectante.

Al final, agobiado por el ambiente enrarecido, se levantó y se marchó a la biblioteca.

Los pasillos del colegio ululaban con el viento frío que se colaba por todas partes y, a pesar de no ser una persona friolera, debía reconocer que los únicos momentos en los que estaba caliente y a gusto era cuando se metía en la cama o se sumergía en los sillones frente al fuego de la sala común. El resto del día lo pasaba completamente helado. Se metió las manos congeladas en los bolsillos forrados que tenía la capa y reprimió un estremecimiento al captar una brisa especialmente fresca en la nuca. Al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca volvió a sentir la misma brisa en la nuca. Inmediatamente pensó en Peeves y se dio la vuelta molesto. Pero no había nadie, sólo el ancho pasillo que daba al vestíbulo principal. Desde allí podía ver que las grandes puertas de roble estaban cerradas y se preguntó de dónde vendría esa corriente. Cuando alzó una mano para abrir la puerta de la biblioteca oyó unos pasos apresurados a su espalda. A lo lejos podía escuchar las voces de los alumnos que salían del Gran Comedor y se dio la vuelta.

Draco Malfoy le hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Harry frunció el ceño recordando lo enfadado que estaba, pero le siguió.

El slytherin pasó junto a él y siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a lo que parecía un armario de escobas. Harry le miró extrañado, pero el rubio no se inmutó. Sin hacerle caso abrió la puerta y entró. Harry dudó un momento pero al final se asomó. Aquel cuarto de escobas se había agrandado mágicamente lo suficiente como para guardar decenas de cajas grandes de madera apiladas unas sobre otras, barriles, palés con sacos, materiales de construcción y algunos carruajes desvencijados.

-Tengo información para ti, Potter.- dijo Malfoy sin rodeos.

¿Sobre Voldemort- Malfoy ahogó un estremecimiento al oír el nombre y negó con la cabeza.¿Algún ataque?

-No exactamente.- dijo el rubio.- Se trata más bien de un punto flaco.- Harry no dijo nada y el slytherin continuó.- Tienen magos bajo la Imperius en el Ministerio espiando cada movimiento de la Ministra y al parecen han averiguado que ha habido un pacto secreto entre el Ministerio y una organización secreta. Supongo que serán tus amigos.- Harry no movió un músculo. Draco se encogió de hombros y siguió.- Si te doy sus nombres su fuerza principal en el Ministerio desaparecerá al menos durante un tiempo.

-Hasta que hechice a otras personas.- asintió Harry.

-Exacto, pero hasta entonces el Señor Tenebroso estará ciego y, sobretodo manco, en el Ministerio.

¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en cubrir sus puestos?

-Muy poco. Quizá sólo unas horas.- dijo Malfoy subiéndose el cuello de la capa para abrigarse.- Lo justo para evitar lo que pretenden hacer esta noche.

¿Qué piensan hacer?

-Matar a la Comadreja.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un par de miradas cómplices y un asentimiento y dos magos se colocaron a ambos lados de una bruja que trabajaba tranquilamente en su despacho del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

Eran las 2 de la tarde. Los funcionarios se acababan de incorporar después del descanso para la comida y las conversaciones aún rondaban el tema único de conversación desde el lunes. Aquella mañana se había celebrado la primera parte del juicio al chico de 16 años Ronald Weasley y su defensa había hecho un trabajo brillante. De hecho algunos magos y brujas citaban a veces frases sueltas memorables como cuando, al hablar de la relatividad de la edad del acusado y la gravedad de los acontecimientos, uno de los abogados había dicho "En este mundo siempre hay peligros para quien les tiene miedo". Y al contestar a la acusación sobre las falacias sobre que los slytherin habían utilizado maldiciones oscuras con "Ni la utilidad del mentir es sólida, ni el mal de la verdad perjudica mucho tiempo." la defensa de Ron arrancó aplausos entre los miembros del Wizengamot, emocionados por la elocuencia de la oratoria.

Así que, en resumen, había sido todo un acontecimiento.

La bruja comenzó a conversar de estos temas con los dos magos, a los que conocía, con aparente normalidad. Los magos se lo esperaban. Al fin y al cabo, los hechizados por la Imperius actuaban de forma perfectamente normal hasta que les ordenaban algo. Y saber si lo estaban no era fácil. Aquella pareja de magos que reían sobre la torpeza de la acusación que parecía haber llegado allí creyendo que lo tenía todo ganado, miraba fijamente a la bruja que alegremente les seguía la conversación. Buscaban algún signo, algo que lo evidenciara, pero ambos sabían que hasta que no recibiera esa orden no verían nada raro en ella. Así que, después de esa maniobra de acercamiento, se turnaron para mantenerla permanentemente vigilada durante las siguientes 12 horas.

Exactamente lo mismo ocurría con los otros 5 nombres facilitados por Tonks a la Ministra hacía apenas media hora. Y todo se hacía bajo el más estricto secreto y naturalidad.

El juicio se reanudó a las 3, y durante las dos horas y media que duró, los 12 magos vigilantes no despegaron sus ojos de sus objetivos. Sabían que no podrían informar que eran vigilados si estaban permanentemente acompañados, así que tenían la casi seguridad de que los mortífagos no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo y seguirían con el plan preestablecido.

A las seis menos veinte, cuando el Wizengamot salió por las puertas de pesado roble que cerraban la sala con el mismo nombre, un par de parejas vio extraños signos de ansiedad en los magos que vigilaban. Ahora que tenían la confirmación, los magos y brujas hechizados por la maldición Imperius fueron detenidos y llevados a San Mungo para su liberación con toda discreción.

Prácticamente nadie, a excepción de los magos que participaron, la Ministra y Tonks, supieron lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde y sólo unos minutos después, un muchacho, a kilómetros de distancia, se agarraba con fuerza la frente pues el rencor y la ira se habían apoderado de un hombre que, sin saber por qué, había perdido aquella batalla en la sombra.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Ron, tío¿qué te pasa- George se acercó a su hermano menor y le dio un amistoso empujón mientras le acercaba una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.- Cualquiera diría que al final te han declarado culpable.

Ron estaba mirando las llamas de la chimenea de la cocina de Grimmauld Place aquella noche, con las manos en los bolsillos, completamente ausente de la fiesta que se había organizado en su honor. La familia Weasley al completo, excepto Ginny y los miembros fenecidos en Octubre, había venido, así como Lupin, Moody, Tonks, algunos miembros de la nueva Orden e incluso un par de los abogados que le habían defendido y el mismísimo Edward Langdon. Todos conversaban animadamente sobre lo mal que lo habían pasado, sobre lo bien que lo habían hecho y sobre las consecuencias que traería la no neutralidad del colegio. Ante las palabras de su hermano, Ron suspiró y le cogió la botella de las manos. George se puso serio.

¿Qué pasa, Ron?

El aludido meneó la cabeza para quitarle importancia y trató de sonreír, pero fracasó miserablemente. Vencido, volvió a respirar hondo.

-He… tenido una discusión muy fuerte con Harry.

¿Por qué?

-Porque…- el prefecto no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Tampoco quería decirle a su hermano la razón verdadera, pero sentía que debía contárselo a alguien.-… no ha confiado en nosotros. Me mintió a la cara durante a saber cuánto tiempo y cuando le pedí explicaciones no sólo no lo negó, sino que además se reafirmó y no nos contó nada.

George se quedó mirando el brillo naranja y rojo del fuego como su hermano unos segundos antes de contestar.

¿Y qué vas a hacer- preguntó el gemelo.

¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?

¿Vas a cortar con él o qué?

Ron miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé.- respondió al final.- Se ha pasado. Esta vez no será tan fácil perdonarle.

¿Esta vez- preguntó George alzando una ceja.¿Lo ha hecho antes?

-Sí, pero cuando nos contó porqué lo había hecho lo entendimos.- George no contestó enseguida y Ron siguió hablando.- Pero ahora no puedo imaginarme por qué…

George seguía mirando a Ron y vio cómo su rostro, ya mucho mejor tras las pociones y ungüentos mágicos que le habían curado el ojo morado y el labio partido, tomaba una seriedad y una expresión de pena que no le conocía mientras dejaba la frase en el aire. El prefecto se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió. Después dejó la botella en una mesita y se despidió diciendo que se iba a la cama. George le cogió de un brazo.

-Espera…- Ron le miró extrañado, pero se quedó inmóvil. El gemelo le soltó y se acercó a su hermano para que su ya de por sí privada conversación fuera aún más discreta.- Ron, te voy a decir dos cosas. No sé si son o no consejos, y estás en total libertad de pasar de mi y olvidar esta conversación. Es tu vida.- George hizo una pequeña pausa. Ron le escuchaba con suma atención.- Jamás, hermano, _jamás_ he visto una amistad como la que tenéis vosotros dos. La única vez que os he visto enfadados ambos lo pasasteis francamente mal y tú el que peor. Te tuve que soportar así que sé de lo que hablo.- Ron sonrió a su pesar y bajó la vista ligeramente avergonzado, pero George prosiguió.- Y lo segundo que he de decirte es que en temas de "secretos" con Harry tienes que ser un poco más tolerante. Si no te puede contar algo será por algo, porque si hay alguien incapaz de traicionarnos en esta guerra, es él.

Ron miró a su hermano preguntándose si él conocería la profecía, pero lo dudaba. Aunque desde hacía poco tiempo estaba en la Orden, o en lo que era la nueva Orden de Tonks… de Tonks y Harry… Ronald comprendió y asintió. Harry, desde hacía meses, jugaba en la primera división y él aún no. Pero le dolía. No podía evitarlo. Desde siempre se habían contado todo y el hecho de que por alguna extraña y arcana razón Harry se hubiera mezclado en un asunto hiper secreto con Draco Malfoy le sacaba de sus casillas. ¡Draco Malfoy era el maldito enemigo, por el amor de Dios! Y entonces recordaba todas aquellas veces en que le había visto preocupado o ausente, en todas aquellas veces que le había preguntado por Malfoy y sus charlas extrañas. Debía haberse dado cuenta. De hablarle de ello dejó de mencionar el tema sin más. Sólo cuando él le preguntó directamente le dio una contestación evasiva y ya está. ¿Pero cómo iba a saber él que le estaba mintiendo¡Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza¡Confiaba en Harry! Pero él no. Al menos no lo suficiente.

No lo entendía.

Lo reconocía. A veces podía ser un poquito lento en entender las cosas, pero una vez las comprendía, todo iba bien. Harry sólo tenía que habérselo explicado. ¿Por qué te hablas con Draco Malfoy¡Qué sencillo! Se lo hubiera explicado y ya está. ¡Pero es que no le había querido decir absolutamente nada!

No lo entendía.

Se sentía frustrado, confundido y traicionado. Se sentía sólo, hondamente sólo. Asintió a George y se marchó a su habitación donde sólo había una cama hecha.

Estar en Grimmauld Place sin sus amigos no era lo mismo.


	16. La confianza y el perdón

?Hola!

Siento la tardanza. Parece que, terminados los exámenes se me han quitado las ganas de escribir, pero ¡no, no es así, lo que pasa es que, terminados los exámenes puedo volver a leer. Y claro, no he hecho más que devorar libros y cómics y ver pelis y salir con los amigos. Y sigo en ello, no os creáis, lo que pasa es que ya se me ha calmado un poquito el ansia...

Por cierto chicos... 100 Reviews¡Por Dios que me da algo! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, en serio. No sabéis lo que estás haciendo. El ego se me va a inflar tanto que no voy a caber por las puertas...

Vuelvo a repetir lo de los signos de puntuación... este editor de mierda...

**Lucumbus**: no te preocupes por mi, que a mi no me pasa nunca ná. ¿Y tú? No me contestaste el último mail (y ese merece una respuesta laaaaaaarga, así que no te cortes). En fin, niño, espero que te guste este capi. ¡Un besito!

remus-lupin-black-darkg: triste... sí, bueno, una pelea entre amigos siempre es triste, verdad. Espero que todo se arregle DE VERDAD. En fin, ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. ¡Un beso!

**AlphaX**: vamos a ver, hijo mío de mi vida, ya te lo dije en la anterior contestación del último capi: NO ES UN FIC YAOI Y NO LO SERÁ NUNCA. ¿Me he explicado con la suficiente claridad? Y tampoco voy a liar a Harry ya Tonks, por dios! No te montes películas de ese tipo que no va a ser nada de eso. Si ya van 16 capis y todavía no ha pasado nada de eso¿cómo crees que podría ocurrir algo así? Un besito.

**Alice:** hola preciosa. Bueno, quizá todas tus preguntas se resuelvan pronto. Ten paciencia que todo se andará. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Miranda Evans**: jejeje, los líos legales no quería que se alargasen más. Algo corto, con sentido y autoconclusivo. Sólo espero que quedara lo suficientemente claro y que no liara a nadie. Y sí, la trama es extremadamente complicada, y aún más que se complica a partir de ahora. Bueno, no te entretengo más. ¡Un besito y ya me contarás!

**Orhen-Shiy**¡muchas gracias! Jo, me alegro que te guste tanto el fic. La verdad es que la considero la joya de la corona y a medida que avanza me resulta cada vez más interesante escribirlo. Sobre todo porque me da muchas sorpresas, muchas de ellas relacionadas con preguntas muy parecidas a las que haces. Yo también me hago esas preguntas, pero no sé muy bien cómo responderlas porque muchas veces no está en mi mano decidir esas cosas. Son los personajes y la trama la que lo hacen por mí. De hecho en este capi pasa algo que no me gusta, pero que no he podido evitar. Así que si Draco y Harry se harán amigos o no... no lo sé. El tiempo lo dirá. con respecto a Ron... la respuesta está en este capítulo.

* * *

**La confianza y el perdón**

"_I feel so alone again _

_I know that I need you _

_To help me make it through the night _

_And I pray that you believe in me _

_You gave me my strength _

_To face another day alone"_

"Otra vez me siento tan sólo

que sé que te necesito

para que me ayudes a superar la noche.

Y rezo para que creas en mí.

Me diste mi fuerza

para enfrentarme a otro día sólo."

_Let go. BSO Daredevil - _12 Stones

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Severus Snape se paseaba por los pupitres cadenciosamente, como si le aburriera soberanamente su trabajo. Los tintineos de las cucharas que removían de vez en cuando las pociones en los calderos se mezclaban con el ruido de los cuchillos cortando los ingredientes y de alguna tos de un alumno sofocado por el aire cargado. La ligera corriente de aire que provocó al pasar desperdigó las hojas secas de menta nepalí que Harry había pulverizado y amontonado cuidadosamente en el borde de la mesa para echarlas cuando la poción tomara el tono violeta que esperaba. El polvillo verde se esparció suavemente por su mesa, pero ni siquiera se molestó en apartarlo.

Leyó por enésima vez las instrucciones y se aseguró de que lo estaba haciendo bien antes de atreverse a girar la mirada hacia el caldero de Hermione.

Ron había vuelto el fin de semana después del juicio y la vida había vuelto relativamente a la normalidad. Ahora Ron era el que atraía todas las miradas. Los alumnos le miraban con una mezcla de respeto y temor que el joven Weasley no parecía rechazar, pero que tampoco alentaba. Al fin y al cabo, pocos estudiantes habían sido acusados de intento de asesinato y mucho menos eran considerados como protagonistas de una batalla real. De hecho, todos los gryffindor que participaron en la pelea pronto se vieron encumbrados a la posición de ídolos para todos los estudiantes. Todos parecían verlos como los que se habían enfrentado a la fuente de todos sus temores tanto dentro, como fuera del colegio. La casa de Slytherin entonces se vio más aislada que nunca. Aunque se veían obligados a convivir, todo el mundo sabía que en mayor o menor medida aquellos estudiantes eran hijos o allegados o conocidos de mortífagos que podían participar en ataques que acabaran con la vida de las familias del resto del colegio. Aquel detalle no era olvidado y la tensión se mascaba en las clases.

Y Ron seguía sin hablarle, así como Hermione y Ginny.

Compartía el pupitre en las clases con ellos, pero no se hablaban. Casi ni siquiera se miraban. La situación era tan incómoda que llegó un momento en que dejaba de atender a las clases para sucumbir a la desagradable sensación que le rasgaba las entrañas. El alivio que había sentido cuando su amigo volvió se disipó a los pocos días en que su actitud no varió, y ahora, casi un mes después y a las puertas de Semana Santa, veía que este año le dejarían sólo en el castillo durante las vacaciones.

Harry no pudo evitar un suspiro de cansancio cuando echó los restos de menta nepalí al caldero que contenía su poción de un brillante tono violeta. Removió un par de veces en contra de las agujas del reloj y moduló el fuego con la varita. Después miró el reloj y calculó un cuarto de hora. Teóricamente aquella poción estaría lista en ese tiempo y constituiría un vigorizante tan potente capaz de proporcionar una fuerza sobre humana al mago que la tomara, durante una hora aproximadamente. La _Potiuncula Potior_ había sido uno de los proyectos del trimestre que estaba por concluir. Habían tardado casi tres semanas en hacerla y ante el estupor del profesor de Pociones, cuando volvió a pasar frente al caldero de Harry, le había salido casi perfecta.

Cuando llevó el frasquito a la mesa oyó un estruendo tras él. Miró hacia atrás y vio cómo Pansy Parkinson se acercaba a la mesa resueltamente con su frasco mientras se alejaba del caldero caído de Hermione que había desperdigado su contenido por todo el suelo de la mazmorra colándose por las rendijas de las losas. Hermione la miraba con la mandíbula apretada y lívida de furia. Pansy dejó con chulería su frasquito en la mesa junto a Harry que la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido. Después giró la cabeza hacia Snape que miraba la escena con aparente indiferencia. El profesor giró la cabeza para mirarle y alzó una ceja como retándole a que le dijera algo, dejándole muy claro al gryffindor que no iba a mover un dedo en defensa de la chica que recogía al borde de las lágrimas los restos de su trabajo de las últimas semanas.

¿No piensa hacer nada?- preguntó en voz alta al profesor.

¿Y qué quieres que haga Potter?- preguntó Snape enlazando sus dedos y mirándole con una sonrisita de suficiencia.- Una torpeza así a su edad ya es incurable.

¡Pero es que es evidente que lo ha tirado ella!- exclamó señalando a la sonriente Parkinson.

¿Culpando a sus compañeros de cosas que no han hecho?- Snape sacó una pluma y escribió algo en un papel.- Déle esto a su jefa de casa, Potter.

Agarró el papel y vio que era una nota de mal comportamiento y una cita diaria en la mazmorra durante toda la semana para, "diversas tareas". La inespecificidad le hizo fruncir el ceño y mirar a Snape con furia una vez más antes de volverse.

A la salida de la clase los demás estudiantes rodearon a Hermione mientras se alejaban de la mazmorra. Harry siguió al compacto grupo unos pasos por detrás mientras oía salir a los slytherin que reían entre dientes y felicitaban a Parkinson por su hazaña. El chico respiró hondo calmando la rabia y la impotencia.

Así era todos los días. Si no era Slytherin era Gryffindor, y si no era Gryffindor era cualquiera de las otras dos casas. Las zancadillas, los empujones, las provocaciones y las "putaditas" en general estaban a la orden del día. Al principio los profesores habían castigado duramente aquella actitud, pero poco a poco perdían el entusiasmo porque eran tantas a lo largo del día que se había vuelto materialmente imposible castigarlas todas y mucho menos conocer a los culpables que solían cubrirse en la multitud. Y de lo que ocurría en la clase de Pociones nadie hablaba. Ese era coto privado de caza para la casa de la serpiente, donde tenían absoluta libertad de acción. Hermione y Ernie McMillan de Hufflepuf habían hecho valer su prefectura para quejarse ante sus jefes de casa por las injusticias cometidas por Snape, pero parecía que, o no les habían hecho caso, o al profesor de Pociones no le importaba lo más mínimo el hecho de que las quejas pudieran llegar hasta el director. Era normal, pensó Harry subiendo por las escaleras hacia la Sala Común. Estaba defendiendo a los que se supone que eran los "suyos". Si alguien fuera contra él corría el riesgo de levantarse al día siguiente sin familia o algo igual de horrible.

Y aunque sabía que no era cierto, parecía que a Snape le gustaba la idea de sobrepasar su injusticia natural hasta el infinito.

Se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello cuando, al caminar por el pasillo del cuarto piso hacia el pie del último tramo de escaleras que debía subir para llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda, se percató de que alguien le seguía. Miró a su alrededor y después de asegurarse de que nadie le veía dio media vuelta y se metió por detrás de un tapiz donde encontró una puerta oculta, muy pequeñita y con una aldaba de hierro forjado. Al ver que estaba entreabierta la empujó y se agachó para pasar.

Al otro lado había un cuarto grande, del tamaño de una clase amplia, con altos ventanales que se aguzaban en la punta y con parteluces coloreados por los cristales de las vidrieras. Se sorprendió al ver que la sala estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de un par de estanterías al fondo y lo que parecía un proyector de diapositivas decimonónico. Eso, y un muchacho rubio de 16 años que caminaba excepcionalmente nervioso de un lado a otro. Cuando vio a Harry fue hacia él y se aseguró de que había cerrado la puerta. Después murmuró "Insonorus" apuntando a la habitación en general y respirando hondo se puso frente al perplejo gryffindor.

Las cosas se han complicado mucho.- declaró con la voz un poco temblorosa por la tensión.

¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?- comentó Harry metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y alzando una ceja.- ¿Qué pasa?

Bueno, desde la pelea… es evidente¿no?- Malfoy miró a los ojos a Harry un segundo antes de desviar la mirada aún más inquieto.- Me vigilan. Casi no puedo hacer nada sin tener un par de ojos pegados a la espalda. Así que después de esta conversación no sé cuándo podremos volver a hablar.

Bien, pues aprovechemos la oportunidad porque quería aclarar contigo ciertos asuntos.- Harry vio cómo Malfoy arrugaba el entrecejo al notar su tono, no demasiado amistoso.- Explícame por qué Ron, Hermione y media casa de Slytherin tienen conocimiento de estos encuentros.

No tengo la menor idea y por eso se han vuelto tan peligrosos. Ya te digo que alguien me vigila.

Ya, Einstein, hasta ahí llego¿vale? Lo que te pregunto es cómo es posible que se hayan dado cuenta. Si yo conseguí que nadie se percatara¿cómo…?

Mi situación es diferente, Potter.- escupió Malfoy.- En Slytherin siempre hay alguien esperando para darte la puñalada trapera y ocupar tu lugar. Siempre hay alguien vigilando tus movimientos y tus puntos débiles.

¿Entonces cómo es posible que todo esto te sorprenda¿No deberías haberlo tenido en cuenta?- Harry estaba tan enfadado que le daban ganas de abofetearlo.

¡Por supuesto que sí! Contaba con ello. ¿Crees que eres el único que sabe practicar Oclumancia?- Harry le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

¿Os…- no podía ser. La idea era demasiado retorcida…- os espiáis unos a otros?

En un lugar donde cualquiera tiene las mismas posibilidades de ser un amigo o un enemigo es inevitable que pasen esas cosas.- Malfoy se pasó una mano por el pelo para calmar su nerviosismo y caminó hacia los ventanales.- No pude hacer nada por evitar la pelea. Si lo hubiera hecho… posiblemente me hubieran matado.

No digas tonterías. No se atreverían a hacer algo así dentro del colegio.

¿Eso crees?- dijo Draco volviendo la cabeza para mirarle incrédulo.- Me amenazaron, me acorralaron y me hicieron el tercer grado durante toda la noche del jueves al viernes de la semana que te llevaron al hospital. Hubo una discusión muy fuerte y al final volví a recuperar su confianza.

Ya, confianza… ¿hasta cuando?

Hasta que les mate o ellos me maten a mí.

Se hizo el silencio. Harry miraba la rígida expresión de su tradicional némesis con un punto de espanto. ¿En serio las cosas en slytherin eran tan radicales, tan drásticas? Era como si no se tratara de estudiantes, sino de mortífagos reales sometidos a las tensiones reales.

¿Sospechas de alguien en especial?- preguntó Harry muy serio. Draco bufó.

Cualquiera, pero Zabini es el más listo.

Parece mentira que seas un Slytherin, Malfoy.- dijo Harry. El rubio le miró ofendido.- ¿No puedes quitarlo de en medio?- Malfoy se le quedó mirando unos momentos, extrañado y asombrado a la vez. Harry, percatándose de lo que había dicho frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.- Bah, no, olvídalo. Es una estupidez.

No puedo hacer eso y menos en la situación en la que estoy.- dijo al final el rubio.- Nuestros padres saben todo lo que ha ocurrido y las sospechas que circulan. Si "neutralizara" a Zabini se olerían algo peor de lo que ya se huelen. Creerían que Zabini tendría razones por las que atacarme y que yo lo maté para ocultar mis chanchullos.

O sea, que ahora creerían más a Zabini que a ti.

Habría división de opiniones, pero sí.- Malfoy se frotó los ojos con las manos como si estuviera muy cansado.- Ahora mismo vuelvo a tener pleno poder en mi casa, pero ese poder se sustenta en la amenaza física. No es fiable y es muy arriesgado.

¿Y qué pasa con nuestro pacto?- preguntó Harry con calma.- El otro día te dije el número de aurores que irían a la redada de ayer y han escapado los dos mortífagos que te prometí más otro de propina.

Y te lo agradezco.- Malfoy bajó la mirada.- Eran primos míos. Acaban de ser iniciados como mortífagos, pero les conozco, y no lo hacen por voluntad propia. No has ayudado a escapar a asesinos, te lo aseguro. El otro… tuvo suerte.

Este pacto cada vez me gusta menos.

¿Entonces hubieras preferido que Weasley hubiera muerto?- preguntó Malfoy ácido. Harry no contestó.- Toma.

Draco le entregó un trozo de pergamino con un par de direcciones.

¿Qué son?

Pisos francos.- dijo el rubio.- Los utilizan para guardar material y para esconderse de los aurores. Son lugares indetectables, normalmente bajo el encantamiento Fidelius, pero a su alrededor suelen rondar los tipos de peor calaña.

¿Y los peces gordos?

¿Peces gordos¿Tú te crees que esto es como la Mafia?- Malfoy sonrió divertido por la idea.- Los "peces gordos" como dices no pisan el suelo mortal, por decirlo de alguna manera. Son imposibles de localizar. Se mantienen siempre en movimiento. A veces se reúnen, pero nunca en un lugar fijo. Antes de que a mi padre le encerraran muchas veces se reunían en mi casa porque nuestra familia aún estaba limpia y libre de sospecha. Ahora podrían elegir cualquier familia similar.

¿Los Higgs?- sugirió Harry.

Ellos quizá ya no, por lo del juicio y eso. Pero hay otras.- Draco sacó la varita para levantar el hechizo insonorizador, pero se detuvo.- Ah, una cosa más. Ten cuidado, Potter, van a ir a por ti.

¿Cómo que a por mí?

Mis compañeros de casa te están preparando varias encerronas. Espérate cualquier cosa.

Y tú les estás ayudando, claro.- Harry lo dijo con una medio sonrisa, siendo muy consciente de la ironía de la situación.

Por supuesto que sí.- Draco movió la varita y el hechizo que dejaba la sala insonorizada desapareció.- Meterse contigo sigue siendo el deporte nacional, Potter. Pero esta vez quieren ir en serio.

Harry asintió y asegurándose con la perceptividad de que no había nadie por el pasillo dejó salir a Malfoy y unos minutos después salió él. ¿Querían ir en serio? Bien, que fueran. Estaba preparado.

Entonces su mano apretó el pedazo de pergamino que aún tenía en la mano. Suspiró y encaminó sus pasos hacia el despacho de McGonagall muy seguro de que aquella semana iba a ser un infierno.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry, espera.- la voz de Hermione resonó en el vestíbulo sobre los murmullos del comedor que se debilitaron una vez más cuando la puerta se cerró de nuevo. El chico suspiró y se volvió por fin.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Claro.- dijo tras un momento encogiéndose de hombros.

Bajó las escaleras y siguió a su amiga hasta una clase vacía. Se sentaron en un par de mesas, frente a frente, sin decirse nada al principio. Harry no sabía qué decir de todas formas, así que esperó a que la chica rompiera el hielo. La castaña retorcía la túnica son sus manos, pero respiró hondo y le miró.

Oye… gracias por lo de esta tarde.- Harry asintió, aceptando el agradecimiento, pero sabía que no era eso lo que quería decirle, así que no dijo nada.- Verás, este último mes ha sido… muy desagradable. Ya sabes lo cabezón que es Ron y Ginny… está muy dolida. Pero lo están pasando muy mal, y yo también.- Harry carraspeó y se rascó distraídamente la nuca tratando de desviar el incipiente enfado que sentía crecer dentro de él. Ya, claro, lo habían pasado mal, por supuesto. ¿Y él? Le habían hecho el vacío sus mejores amigos durante un horrible mes. Le habían dejado absolutamente solo en todo, después de lo que había hecho por Ron… volvió a carraspear. Hermione añadió rápidamente.- Y estoy segura de que tú también, pero… bueno, creo que conoces nuestras razones.

Hermione, no pienso iniciar una discusión que no va a llegar a ninguna parte.- declaró el chico poniéndose en pie. Hermione le sujetó para que no se fuera.

No, no, por favor, espera.- Hermione le consiguió detener y se mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada.- Sé que hay cosas que no nos puedes contar. Y lo admito¿de acuerdo? No puedo pedirte que me cuentes todo porque no tengo derecho¿vale? Lo sé. Pero también has de comprender que nos haya sentado mal lo de Malfoy.

¿Y por qué os ha sentado mal exactamente?

¿Cómo que…¡Por Dios, Harry, es Draco Malfoy!- dijo Hermione poniendo cara de obviedad. Harry le hizo un gesto como preguntándole "¿Y qué?".- ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho juntarte con él y para qué? No te estoy pidiendo detalles.- añadió al ver el gesto de Harry.- Pero es que… estamos hablando del hijo del mortífago quizá más cercano a Voldemort. ¿No crees que es peligroso para ti?

¿Peligroso para mí?- preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.- Pero… ¿vosotros creéis que hago lo que hago por mantenerme a salvo¿Creéis que lo hago por mí? Hermione, por favor, hasta dormir es peligroso para mí. Hace tiempo que asumí que mi seguridad es algo secundario y que de eso ya se ocupan otros.

¿Entonces por qué lo haces¿No entiendes que Malfoy puede estar pasándole información muy peligrosa a Voldemort?

¿Pero es que no puedes ver que puede haber otras razones, Hermione? – la chica se retrajo un poco ante el tono de enfado de Harry.- Soy muy consciente del riesgo que estoy corriendo, de lo que me juego y de lo que estoy arriesgando. Si hay algo que no puedo ignorar es la maldita profecía¿de acuerdo? Así que no me vengas con que lo que hago puede ser una irresponsabilidad.

¡Yo no he dicho eso!

¡Pero lo piensas! O si no¿ a qué viene todo esto?- Hermione desvió la mirada mientras Harry se calmaba después del arrebato.- Aunque no lo creas este acto de irresponsabilidad ha estado salvando vidas a lo largo de los últimos meses, incluida la de Ron.- Hermione alzó la mirada espantada.- Jamás haría nada que os pusiera en peligro, sino todo lo contrario. Si no os he contado nada no es porque no confíe en vosotros, sino porque no tengo opción. Pero vosotros parece que estáis buscando excusas para echarme la culpa de algo o para dejarme de lado.

Eso no es cierto, Harry.- Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero Harry llevaba rumiando todo aquello durante todo un mes y lo soltaría todo.

Ah¿no¿Qué pasó en Octubre cuando me desperté? Todos creíais que había dejado morir adrede a todas aquellas personas del Ministerio cuando Voldemort lo atacó. Tuve que ir y explicaros todo para que volvierais a confiar en mí. Y ahora ocurre lo mismo. ¿Voy a tener que ir siempre detrás de vosotros cada vez que pase algo? Bien, pues ahora no puedo explicaros nada. Si tan difícil os resulta confiar en mí, lo siento, Hermione. Tengo muchas cosas en qué preocuparme además de vosotros.

Harry sentía que la rabia y el dolor se mezclaban peligrosamente en su estómago cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta de la clase a grandes pasos y agarraba el picaporte. Pero antes de salir se detuvo y sin volverse dijo:

Créeme, aquí el único que pierde soy yo.

Abrió entonces la puerta y se marchó.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La mirada de Albus Dumbledore le siguió en todo su recorrido hasta que se sentó frente a su mesa, en silencio, muy consciente de que algo no iba bien.

Hacía unos diez minutos que había terminado el primer día de castigo con Snape, y aún le dolían los dedos después de tirarse cuatro horas y media rascando la mugre entre las baldosas de la mazmorra. Al salir, Snape le había dicho que se pasara por el despacho del director. La sonrisa maliciosa que trazó en su cara en ese momento debía haberle advertido de lo que podía encontrarse, pero ahora, delante de Dumbledore, sabía que la que le venía era de las gordas.

El director enlazó sus dedos y habló:

Explícame cuál es el tipo de relación que tienes con Draco Malfoy.

Harry, tomado por sorpresa, estuvo a punto de soltar una grosería, pero se mordió la lengua. Bueno, aquello debía habérselo esperado¿no? Antes o después… Harry suspiró y bajó la mirada, no con culpabilidad, sino con cansancio. ¿Qué debía decirle¿Que había pasado información del Ministerio y de la Orden a un hijo de mortífago durante casi tres meses para recibir información sobre los movimientos de Voldemort o qué? Alzó de nuevo sus ojos verdes y mirándole a los ojos dijo:

Un pacto.

¿Qué tipo de pacto?

Me pasa información sobre los mortífagos y sus planes más o menos inmediatos. Yo se lo digo a Tonks y ella actúa.

¿Ella sabe de dónde viene la información?

Siempre le digo que la he conseguido entrando en la mente de Voldemort.

Ya veo.- Dumbledore le miraba excepcionalmente serio.- ¿Y él qué consigue?

Lo mismo.

Los dedos de Dumbledore se apretaron sobre sí mismos y sus ojos relampaguearon.

¿Has estado dándole a Malfoy información sobre la Orden?- preguntó con voz clara y tensa el director.

No. La única información que le he dado hasta ahora han sido datos sobre algunas redadas planeadas y el escape de dos personas de las manos del ministerio.- respondió Harry con calma.

¿Sabes que esto podría ser considerado una traición?

Lo sé, pero no lo es.- contestó el chico sin poder evitar que se le contrajera un poco el estómago.- Se han salvado muchas vidas y se han hecho muchos avances de los que usted está tan bien enterado como yo. ¿Qué importa de dónde venga la información?

¿Qué sabe Malfoy?

No se preocupe por él.

Harry, parece que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto.

Discúlpeme, pero la comprendo mucho más de lo que usted se cree, señor. Malfoy no es un problema.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Harry lo pensó un momento antes de contestar.

Digamos que mi Malfoy es como su Snape.

Ante la respuesta Dumbledore frunció el ceño y respiró hondo.

¿Y tiene tan claras sus lealtades como él?- preguntó el director.

Se lo aseguro.- dijo Harry sin poderse creer que estuviera defendiendo a Malfoy ante el director.- Confíe en mí.

Dumbledore pareció debatirse consigo mismo un momento y después relajó la expresión de su arrugado rostro. Suspiró y separó las crispadas manos poniendo una sobre la otra.

De acuerdo, Harry. Pero quiero que seas consciente de una cosa muy importante: acabas de ponerte encima de los hombros la responsabilidad de lo que ocurra a partir de ahora. Si Malfoy decide utilizar la información que le has dado en nuestra contra sólo tú serás el responsable.

Lo sé.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos un momento y después el director asintió.

Muy bien, vuelve a la sala común, Harry, y mantenme informado.

Sí, señor.- se fue a levantar, pero se detuvo.- Señor¿podría pedirle algo?

Dime.

Sea extremadamente discreto con todo esto, por favor.

Por supuesto.

Se levantó y se marchó del despacho hacia la sala común sintiendo que la carga que se había puesto él mismo le pesaba con inusitada fuerza. Sí, era una enorme responsabilidad, pero creía que era la mejor manera de evitar víctimas. Tanto él como Malfoy se arriesgaban muchísimo. Malfoy su propia vida y él las vidas de los demás y la suya propia. Estaban jugando con fuego y era muy consciente. Desde el principio lo había sido. Pero ahora que Dumbledore lo sabía y sus amigos lo sospechaban, parecía que todo era mucho más complicado, mucho más peligroso.

Cuando entró en la Sala Común vio que aún había gente despierta haciendo deberes, leyendo, jugando a las cartas o al ajedrez o conversando animadamente sobre el ajetreado día que habían tenido. Su vista se giró sin querer hasta los sillones frente al fuego que normalmente compartía con sus amigos.

Efectivamente allí estaban.

Quería estar con ellos y contárselo todo, descargar sus preocupaciones y recibir su ayuda. Pero no podía. Había hecho una promesa y, aunque la había roto diciéndoselo a Dumbledore, no podía violarla más. Cuando subía las escaleras hasta el dormitorio pensó que el contárselo al director iba a acabar siendo algo inevitable. Dumbledore, de alguna manera, sabía más o menos todo lo que ocurría en el castillo. La verdad es que, ahora que lo pensaba, había tardado en llamarle para preguntarle lo que ocurría.

Tumbándose en la cama cerró los ojos sin querer pensar en ello más.

¿Tendría aquella noche un sueño normal o volvería a ser molestado por Voldemort? A lo largo de aquel mes las visitas nocturnas habían disminuido, ya fuera porque Voldemort se aburría o porque él lograba fortalecer sus barreras de oclumancia, que practicaba todas las noches.

Oyó cómo se abría la puerta. No necesitaba la perceptividad para reconocer a la persona que había entrado. La manera de moverse, su respiración, la conocía tan bien como la suya propia. Él no se movió. Sabía que no podía hacerse el dormido porque estaba vestido y calzado, así que se preparó para cualquier cosa.

Hermione me ha dicho que has hablado con ella.- dijo Ron sentándose en su cama. Harry podía sentir los ojos azules de su amigo fijos en él. No contestó. La verdad es que se sentía muy cansado como para comenzar otra discusión.- Creo que te equivocas.

¿En qué exactamente?- preguntó Harry casi sin ganas entreabriendo los ojos, pero sin mirar al pelirrojo.

En que no confiamos en ti.

Harry se incorporó y miró a la cara a su amigo.

Entonces dame una explicación razonable para vuestra actitud conmigo.

Nos dejas de lado, Harry.- declaró el chico haciendo de tripas corazón.- No quieres que te ayudemos. Y no digas que es para protegernos.- añadió al ver que el buscador abría la boca.- Creo que, después de todo, somos lo suficientemente mayorcitos como para ser conscientes de la magnitud de lo que nos rodea y que sabremos defendernos.

Harry meneó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

No puedes obligarnos a dejar que lo hagas tú todo.- continuó Ron.- No es justo.

El moreno apoyó los codos en las rodillas y junto las manos mientras miraba a un punto en el aire entre el suelo y su nariz. Qué fácil era planteado desde ese punto de vista, pero qué difícil era dejarles pasar a un lugar en el que podían llover dardos mortales en cualquier momento. Pero en cierto modo tenía razón. El mismo Ron se lo había dicho hacía meses: "También es nuestra guerra". Pero él no estaba tan convencido de ello. No quería que nadie muriera en manos de un hombre cuyo primer objetivo era él. Y mucho menos sus amigos, objetivos tan fáciles como evidentes.

¿Es sincero?- preguntó Ron después de que ambos se hubieran quedado en silencio unos momentos.

¿Qué?

Malfoy.

Harry miró a su amigo. El tono de su voz era tenso, como decir aquellas palabras le costara trabajo, pero cuando sus ojos encontraron los suyos vio que lo único que había era determinación.

Sí.

Ron cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, como tratando de digerir el monosílabo. Después asintió.

Si no confiamos en ti… ¿en quién podríamos hacerlo?- el pelirrojo se incorporó y fue hasta Harry. Entonces le tendió la mano derecha.- Lo siento, tío.

Harry agarró la mano de su amigo y éste tiró de él para levantarlo de la cama. Ambos sonrieron y bajaron a la sala común siendo de nuevo amigos… pero… Harry se tragó el malestar que había nacido en él cuando vio a las dos chicas acercarse para pedirle disculpas. Volvían a ser sus amigos, pero algo así, algo como lo que había pasado, no podría olvidarlo tan fácilmente. Habían dudado de él, y esa espina la tendría clavada siempre, en el corazón, hiriéndole y doliéndole hasta el fin de sus días.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Parece que quieres otra semanita de castigo conmigo, Potter, porque si piensas que esto es limpiar lo llevas claro.

Harry levantó la cabeza del suelo que estaba frotando de rodillas y miró con verdadero odio a su profesor de Pociones, que toqueteaba con el dedo las rendijas entre el cristal y la madera de las patéticas ventanitas de la mazmorra subido a una escalera.

Aún no he llegado a las ventanas, _profesor_.

Esos modales…- dijo Snape chasqueando la lengua y bajando de un salto las escaleras. Harry frunció el ceño. Aquel cerdo verdaderamente estaba disfrutando haciéndole aquello. Decidido a ignorarle volvió a raspar las percudidas baldosas con el cepillo.- Pues date prisa, porque llevas desde ayer limpiando y aún tienes que hacer muchas cosas.

¿Como qué?- preguntó entre dientes sin dejar de frotar. Vio por el rabillo del ojo el pie de Snape dar golpecitos impacientes sobre el suelo.- ¿Señor?

Lo sabrás en su debido momento. Ahora preocúpate de limpiar. Como hoy no termines esto te juro que el sábado también te quedas, así que ya sabes.- dicho lo cual cerró la puerta de su despacho y desapareció.

Maldito gusano reprimido…- murmuró el chico volviendo a la tarea.

Metió la mano y el cepillo en el cubo con agua y jabón y volvió a frotar con saña el suelo. El agua estaba helada y tenía los dedos tan arrugados que se le empezaban a cuartear. Además, parecía que aquella piedra que conformaba en suelo de la clase de pociones era tan porosa que había absorbido todos los colores de pociones posibles en el espectro. Realmente dudaba mucho que pudiera limpiar mucho más aquel suelo de lo que ya estaba.

Entonces la puerta de la clase se abrió de pronto dándose con fuerza contra la pared, como si la hubiera abierto una corriente fortísima. Fue tan grande el golpe, que la estantería de frasquitos de ingredientes que estaba al lado se tambaleó haciendo de decenas de tintineos llegaran hasta los sobresaltados oídos del muchacho.

Harry se levantó para cerrar la puerta. Cuando agarró la madera y fue a cerrarla miró al pasillo desierto iluminado por unas antorchas perezosas que apenas iluminaban el corredor. No había nadie y desde luego no había ningún viento…

¡Potter, qué has hecho!

¡Yo no he hecho nada!- dijo cerrando la puerta con fastidio.- Se ha abierto la puerta sola.

¿Cómo se va a abrir sola, si casi tira la pared?- dijo Snape acercándose a grandes pasos y apartándole de un manotazo. Abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados. Luego comprobó el picaporte y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Se volvió y mirando a Harry señaló el cubo.- ¡Tú a lo tuyo!

Harry resopló y fue hasta el cubo mientras Snape se dirigía hacia el despacho. Entonces la puerta volvió a abrirse igual de fuerte. La estantería tembló otra vez y los frascos tintinearon de nuevo, aunque ahora con más insistencia, como si expresaran su disgusto por aquel maltrato. Ambos magos se miraron perplejos y miraron la puerta de nuevo, que tras el impacto con la pared, giraba sobre sus goznes un poco aturdida.

¿Ve?- musitó el chico. Snape no contestó. Arrugó la nariz y cerró otra vez la puerta. Después se alejó un par de pasos…

¡BLAM!

Finalmente un frasco decidió que ya había soportado suficiente y se tiró al vacío hasta que cayó al suelo y se rompió esparciendo su viscoso contenido por el suelo. Un suelo, que por cierto, acababa de ser limpiado.

Profesor, sugeriría que no cerrase más la puerta. Si ha decidido quedarse abierta…

No digas tonterías.- escupió el profesor mirando el marco con atención. Después se volvió a Harry, que le miraba con curiosidad desde el fondo de la clase. Al posar sus ojos en él alzó las cejas y abrió la boca ligeramente. Después frunció el ceño y le gritó.- ¡Estúpido muchacho!

Entonces le agarró de la manga y le arrastró fuera de la clase por los pasillos, subieron las escaleras hasta la segunda planta y torcieron por un pasillo que Harry no había pisado en mucho tiempo. Entonces se quedaron quietos, jadeantes, ante la puerta de la cueva, que se movía agitadamente, como si una corriente de aire la estuviera sacudiendo.

No sé cómo es posible que te hayas enterado de esto, pero me importa un bledo. ¿No sabías que tenías un plazo?

¿Un plazo?- Harry estaba aturdido mirando la puerta y mirando a su profesor.- ¿La cueva? No…

La… has visto.- dijo el profesor lívido.- ¿Cuándo?

Hace meses. Y Dumbledore me dijo qué era, pero no lo entendí, y después pasaron tantas cosas que…

¿Alguien más la ha visto?

¿Cómo?

¡Que si eres tonto, Potter o no entiendes lo que te digo!- bramó Snape a punto de que le diera una embolia, o peor.- ¿Alguien más además de ti ha entrado en ese cuarto?

¿Por qué dice eso?

¡Por que estás aquí y… mira!- el profesor señalaba la puerta que seguía sacudiéndose sobre sí misma y estaba empezando a crear grietas en el dintel.- Debería calmarse cuando quien está obligado con ella se presenta. ¡Pero sigue llamando¿Quién más la ha visto?

Malfoy.

El rostro de Snape, incapaz de perder más color, empezó a ponerse gris y se llevó una mano a la cara mientras murmuraba un "Merlín…" entre dientes. Luego respiró hondo y pegó a Harry a la pared con una mano.

Espera aquí. Y estate quieto. No hagas nada hasta que yo vuelva.

Y sin más el profesor salió corriendo dejándole junto a aquella puerta que se movía sin cesar, como si quisiera salir de allí, crujiendo y peleándose con el marco. Instintivamente su mano fue hasta el bolsillo donde solía guardar la varita pero se dio cuenta que no la tenía. Snape la había guardado para que no limpiara con magia. Posiblemente estuviera en su oficina. Maldijo para sus adentros y miró con renovado temor la tambaleante puerta.

Unos diez minutos escasos después Draco Malfoy y un extenuado profesor de Pociones aparecieron por el pasillo. Sin mediar palabra el profesor abrió la puerta y les empujó dentro.

¡Señor, no tengo mi varita!- exclamó Harry horrorizado por verse indefenso.

¡No la necesitarás!

Y la puerta se cerró.

Durante unos segundos estuvieron los dos en la oscuridad absoluta oyendo únicamente sus respiraciones agitadas. Parecía que allí dentro no pasaba nada, nada que explicara la inquietud de la puerta ni nada parecido. Al final Malfoy reaccionó y sacó su varita.

Lumos.

La luz iluminó la misma habitación de piedra que poco a poco se fundía y se abría en una inmensa cueva con un lago al fondo y la oscura abertura al final.

¿De qué va todo esto?- preguntó Malfoy.- Iba al despacho de Snape para decirle que la puerta de mi dormitorio…

¿Se abría sola?- terminó Harry desviando la mirada fija en la cueva del fondo hacia los titilantes ojos grises del slytherin.

Sí… ¿Qué pasa?

Te lo explicaré mientras. Vamos…

Harry le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que Dumbledore le había contado aquel día, sobre la Puerta que daba a aquella especie de dimensión en la que todo lo que había sido, es, será o no será nunca, existía, de que aquella cueva parecía ser la principal de un montón de portales similares y que al parecer era el objetivo de Voldemort.

Y que desde luego no deberíamos conocer.- concluyó Harry trepando por una roca especialmente resbaladiza mientras Malfoy le iluminaba desde arriba. Al fin encontró un punto de apoyo seguro para el pie y se impulsó. Cuando se incorporó dio un paso al frente por el caminito que rodeaba el lago y llevaba directamente hasta la cueva.- O por lo menos no tan pronto.

Malfoy le siguió de cerca, sin decir una palabra, con la varita iluminándoles el camino hasta que ambos estuvieron delante de la negrura infinita de la cueva. Harry sentía el mismo malestar que la última vez. Aquél lugar le daba mala espina, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

¿Y tenemos que entrar?- preguntó de repente Malfoy.

Eso parece. Venga…- Harry dio un par de pasos y se volvió cuando vio que el slytherin no le seguía.- ¿A qué esperas?

¿No lo sientes? No… no es bueno. Esa cueva…

Lo sé, pero ya no podemos hacer nada.- Malfoy no se movió.- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Malfoy, vas a tener que entrar antes o después!

La luz de la varita temblaba en su mano, pero dio un paso adelante y ambos penetraron en la cueva. De pronto, la luz de la varita desapareció.

Malfoy, enciende la luz.- silencio. Ni siquiera había eco. Parecía que hablaba dentro de su cabeza. La oscuridad le envolvía como una manta y cada momento que pasaba le agobiaba más. Alargó una mano.- ¿Malfoy¿Estás ahí?

No había nada. Estaba solo. Extendió las manos en todas direcciones pero no palpó nada. Después se agachó y tocó el suelo. Parecía ser la misma roca fría y húmeda de la cueva, pero ni siquiera el roce de sus pies contra él causaba sonido alguno. Parecía que lo único que podía oír fuera su propia voz.

¿Hola?- dio un paso hacia delante con las manos frente a él.- Oh¡mierda! Si pudiera ver algo… ¿Hola?

Entonces parpadeó y creyó ver algo. Se quedó inmóvil. Apenas respiraba. Sus ojos taladraron la oscuridad infinita y justo cuando los ojos le empezaban a escocer, lo volvió a ver.

Una luz azul, muy tenue, titiló un par de veces más con timidez, como si no se atreviera dejarse ver. Harry se quedó donde estaba sin saber qué hacer. No sabía si estaba lejos o cerca. En aquella oscuridad las distancias no existían. La luz parpadeó de nuevo y se quedó quieta, a la altura de sus ojos, suave, limpia, del tono azul puro del hielo de los glaciares.

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero levantó una mano y sus dedos pronto aparecieron al contraluz. Alargó un poco más el brazo y tocó la luz.

En seguida un remolino de imágenes, sonidos y emociones le embargó durante un instante tan poderoso que, cuando paró, se descubrió a cuatro patas en el suelo, jadeando, con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente llorosos. El corazón le iba tan deprisa que tardó unos segundos en recobrarse. Después se sentó sobre sus pies y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en una especie de teatro romano, de piedra. Las gradas que se elevaban frente a él estaban llenas de lo que parecían personas, pero había algo en ellas que las descartaban por completo como seres humanos. Sobre él, el cielo negro iluminado por innumerables estrellas y galaxias lejanas. Se puso en pie tambaleante y se dio la vuelta. En el escenario de aquel teatro había un grupo de esas personas, vestidas con lo que parecían túnicas, pero después creyó que eran parte de su cuerpo. Todos le miraban con ojos inexpresivos, muy oscuros, y se dio cuenta de que no tenían pupila. Todo el globo ocular era de un negro brillante y denso.

Uno de ellos se acercó a él bajando unos escalones lentamente y de una manera que le recordó el movimiento de las algas en el mar. Cuando llegó hasta él, fijó sus ojos absolutamente negros en él y colocó una mano en su hombro. Harry sintió una especie de sacudida que le puso los pelos de punta. Después hizo un gesto al resto del teatro lleno de gente y dijo en una voz que su cerebro apenas pudo registrar:

Bienvenido a la Asamblea de los Nephlim.


	17. El origen de todo

�¡Hola!

¿Cómo están ustedeeeeeees?

(�¡BIEEEEEEEEEEN!)

De acuerdo, después del momento de idiotez provocada por el ascenso de las temperaturas y un sueño impresionante por el madrugón absurdo durante dos días seguidos en los que mis incompetentes profesores me han sumido (no viene ninguno a clase y no avisan... ¡capullos!), me inclino ante todos vosotros para pediros perdón por el retraso. Sí, casi un mes después llega el capítulo 17, capítulo, por otra parte, que me ha costado dios y ayuda para terminarlo. Ha sido difícil, amiguitos, y cuando lo leáis lo comprenderéis.

Es la rayada elevada al infinito. Lo he intentado explicar lo más claramente que he podido. Es el capítulo que hila "Un lugar, un camino" con "Camino se hace al andar". aquí explicó por qué pueden viajar entre realidades, lo que son las Puertas y más o menos lo que se puede hacer con ellas. De verdad, si no entendéis algo preguntadmelo y os trataré de resolver las dudas. Así que os pido que leáis con atención. Nada está escrito al azar. Cada palabra es la que tiene que ser.

Bueno, creo que ya os he metido suficiente miedo en el cuerpo, jejeje... ahora os contesto:

**Lucumbus**: Te acabo de escribir el mail (lo siento... otra vez). Espero que te guste el capi. Con la sangre que he sudado para escribirlo si encima está mal me corto las venas. A Snape... sí, la verdad es que es un gran capullo. Pero aún no me siento cómoda utilizándolo. No sé, sus motivaciones me parecen tan simples... Pero me alegro de que le odies. Eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien. Y por dios, lo de los exámenes ni lo mentes... que me da algo.

**Miranda Evans**¡Hola guapa! Jeje, la cosa está emocionante, sí. Aparecen los nephlim y... ¿qué pasar�? Tú lee y ya verás. Lo que ha visto Malfoy es muy peculiar. De hecho, lo que ve cada uno es muy peculiar. Es como entrar y enfrentarte contigo mismo. Es muy personal y muy trascendental. Más que probarse ante la Puerta se prueban ante sí mismos. Ya sabes, muy filosófico, en mi línea... ¿Querías que los amiguitos sufrieran más? Bueno, aún les queda, no te preocupes. Harry no puede olvidar lo que han hecho, aunque les perdone. Y todavía pueden pasar muchas cosas. Paciencia.

**Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkg**: Lo ziento, he tardado un poco, pero espero que te guste... bueno, espero que se entienda, el resto creo que es pedir demasiado... ya me contarás.

**Marlenn**¡Jo, gracias! No sabes lo que significan tus palabras. Aunque después de éste capi espero que no me dejes por un caso perdido. ¡Un besito!

**Alpha X**: Jeje, a ver, no me he enfadado ni nada de eso... aunque al leer la contestación que te dí sí es verdad que estuve un poco bestia. Lo siento. Y nunca te llamé "niño". Es que yo utilizo el "hijo mío" hasta con gente mayor que yo... soy muy maternal... (mentirosaaaaaaaaaa!). Tranquilo. No tienes por qué disculparte. ¡Espero que este capi te guste!

**Ely-Chan**: me alegro de que te haya gustado. Este capi es un poco extraño, pero bueno, ya me contarás qué te pareció. ¿Y mi test¿Lo recibiste? Me encantó el tuyo. ¡Un beso!

**Caliope Alice**¡Hola preciosa! Exacto, todas la preguntas se contestan en este capi. espero que se entienda, y si no, pregunta, que para eso estoy. ¡Un besazo!

**OrhenShiy**: Bueno, creo que esas preguntas se contestan en el capi. Y si te queda alguna más (que te quedar�, no lo dudes) pregúntame y yo contesto. Por cierto, tu sugerencia me la apunto¿vale¡Un besito, y muchas gracias!

**Aidee**: Jo, niña, que me sonrojo... ¿Cómo me dices esas cosas¡Por favor, que luego me las creo! Muuuuuuuuchas gracias, de verdad. Aunque esta vez he tardado en actualizar (tanto esta como las Sombras) he vuesto con ganas. Además, las Sombras están en su recta final (tiene 30 capis y voy por el 24 ). A ésta le veo el final, pero hasta él queda un trecho, así que no te preocupes, aún queda. ¡Un besazo!

* * *

**El origen de todo**

"_Los humanos quieren estar por encima de ellos mismos, pero sus sueños los arrastran hasta el interior de su propio ser."_

_En la luna de Valencia.- _Lope de Aguirre

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se quedó helado.

Casi no se atrevía a moverse mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el rostro relativamente andrógino de aquel ser. Sentía la mano en el hombro como una especie de ancla, de grillete que le ataba a aquel momento y a aquel lugar. Era como si aquel contexto fuera extremadamente real, vivo, como si toda su vida anterior hubiera sido un sueño.

Allí, sencillamente, era.

Pasados unos segundos de profundo estupor, su cuerpo decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, acicateado por las oleadas de adrenalina que un instintivo terror había descargado de su hipotálamo. No sabía muy bien porqué tenía tanto miedo, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía la vaga sensación de que estaba allí para ser castigado. Al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore había dicho que debería probarse ante la Puerta para ver si era digno de conocerla. ¿Lo sería¿Y si no?

Un momento… ¿Nephlim?

Entre la bruma de aprensión y sorpresa que le embargaba, aquella palabra atravesó sus aturdidas neuronas hasta colocarse bien cómoda en su consciencia. Giró la cabeza para mirar a las decenas de personas que estaban silenciosamente sentadas en las gradas y recordó lo poco que sabía sobre los nephlim.

Según le habían contado hacía meses en su periplo interdimensional, los nephlim eran unas criaturas que habitaban un plano diferente del mundo normal. Al parecer eran el origen del alma humana, del espíritu de todas las cosas y de la magia misma y que, en cierto modo, todo ser humano tenía algo de nephlim en ellos. Raras veces eran vistos por las personas y siempre tomaban la forma de apariciones místicas y religiosas. Eran como ángeles.

A él mismo, a Harry, le habían llamado "nephlim".

¿Por qué? Porque había podido hacer magia en un mundo en el que la magia _no existía_. ¿Y por qué podía hacer magia? Harry se esforzó para rescatar de sus recuerdos la información que necesitaba. Tenía algo que ver con sus padres y el alma de sus padres… Algo así como que había heredado una combinación muy potente de almas ya poderosas de por sí. La parte nephlim de sus padres se había multiplicado en él haciendo que su alma, más que humana, fuera nephlim y por tanto, tener acceso a un poder más allá de las leyes físicas y naturales.

Y al parecer Voldemort era como él.

Pero al volver a la realidad de Hogwarts descubrió que, no sólo era diferente porque allí sí existía la magia, sino que además allí la misma magia era diferente. Allí no conocían a los nephlim, pero sin embargo allí estaba él, frente a ellos, después de traspasar una cueva en la realidad del colegio.

Su cerebro iba a toda velocidad tratando de encontrarle una lógica a todo aquello, un sentido que le aclarara cómo había llegado hasta allí y qué era lo que podía esperarse.

Según lo que le habían dicho de aquella cueva, tras el oscuro umbral había una dimensión en la que se abría el todo absoluto. Entonces tenía sentido ver allí a los Nephlim. Una vez cruzabas la Puerta, podías encontrarte, virtualmente, cualquier cosa. ¿Y por qué no a aquellos seres mitológicos de los que había oído hablar en una realidad paralela? Harry sintió que se mareaba al percatarse de que mezclar la lógica con lo absurdo no era buena combinación. Especialmente cuando uno no sabía muy bien si sus ojos y sus sentidos no le engañaban.

Pero allí estaban, contemplándole. Si Dumbledore y todos los demás que le habían hablado de la cueva la conocían, presumiblemente habían entrado para someterse a su juicio. Al fin y al cabo, era condición sine qua non¿no? En fin, Snape se había puesto como una fiera por eso. Entonces¿cómo era posible que ninguno conociera a los Nephlim?

Y a todo esto… ¿qué eran exactamente?

Desde luego no eran humanos, aunque lo parecieran. Era como si retuvieran algo parecido a una resonancia mórfica, como si lo hubieran sido hacía mucho tiempo, hubieran cambiado mucho y luego hubieran intentado volver a parecerse a ellos gracias a explicaciones vagas sobre los rasgos básicos de los seres humanos. Pero había ciertas diferencias evidentes.

En primer lugar, eran altísimos. Posiblemente todos superaban los dos metros de altura. Su piel podía adoptar todas las tonalidades de la piel humana, pero parecía traslúcida y refulgente a la vez. Sus formas y rostros bien podrían hacer sido de hombre o mujer indistintamente, y su voz era como la mezcla de un susurro que más que oírlo, reverberaba en todo su cuerpo. Y sus ojos, claro. Todo el orbe de un negro profundo y definitivo.

El nephlim que tenía su mano en su hombro se movió sacándole de sus pensamientos y apartó la mano. En seguida sintió como si le hubieran arrancado algo y se tambaleó ligeramente.

Te llaman Harry Potter¿es cierto?

Sí.- su voz sonó cascada, ronca. Carraspeó y volvió a asentir con voz más segura.- Sí.

Debes saber, Harry Potter, que tu existencia es una amenaza constante. Tu mero nacimiento fue un cataclismo para el equilibrio del universo y la estabilidad del Todo.- el tono era serio, severo, pero no había acusación, sólo una objetividad fría y concisa. Aun así Harry sintió que la sensación ominosa de que iba a ser castigado se acrecentó.- Pero quizá el problema sea también la solución.

Otro nephlim de piel dorada y cabellos oscuros caminó suavemente hacia ellos y tomó la palabra.

Hay otro.- dijo el segundo Nephlim.- Él lo empezó todo y tú sólo lo empeoraste. Fue complicado para todos nosotros. De pronto nos encontramos dos seres vivientes con el poder para crear infinitas realidades en las que lo único que seguía constante eran ellos dos, atados para siempre el uno al otro. Podían modificar el espacio-tiempo sin querer, sólo porque su propia existencia era tan inmensa que un solo cuerpo, un solo mundo, no era capaz de contener tanta energía. Un poder comparable al de cualquiera de nosotros.

Pero vosotros habitáis el plano de la existencia real y estáis atados a las limitaciones de vuestra especie.- continuó el primero.- El poder que residía en vosotros no es una energía inerte, lista para usarse sin más. Tiene una inteligencia más antigua que el más antiguo átomo. Al percatarse de la existencia del primero de vosotros se autorreguló del único modo que podía, provocando la existencia de otro.

Y así neutralizar el peligro.- terminó el segundo.- Así que formuló la Profecía.

Harry notaba cómo cada palabra caía como él como una ducha fría. Ya era duro saber que aquella profecía le obligaba a un destino terrible y que era su entera responsabilidad, pero además que le dijeran que el equilibrio del universo estaba en peligro por su culpa… Intentó tragar, pero tenía la garganta seca y áspera como papel de lija.

Pero…- dijo ligeramente titubeante.- ¿eso significa que nos mataremos mutuamente? Creí que la profecía hablaba de que uno moriría y el otro no…

Ese poder no formuló aquella profecía a la ligera.- no fue el tono, ni las palabras, pero Harry se sintió estúpido por no comprender lo que para ellos parecía tan obvio.- Cuando llegue el momento todo volverá a la normalidad, de un modo u otro.

O sea, que os da igual quien venza.- dijo el chico perplejo.

Las diferencias entre los humanos en un mundo entre infinitos no son de nuestra incumbencia.

¿Ni siquiera cuando el "otro", como decís, tiene pensado utilizar ese poder para su beneficio¿No es eso peligroso¿Eso no es una amenaza? – preguntó Harry sintiéndose como un juguete molesto entre aquellos seres.

Vuestra propia existencia es una amenaza porque cada momento en que vivís utilizáis ese poder sin saberlo.- contestó el primer nephlim con calma.- Ante nosotros, no eres mejor ni más merecedor que el primero. Como ser viviente, como ser humano, no deberías tener ese poder. Sois un error que se ha de subsanar por sí mismo. Y lo hará. El cómo lo haga ya no está en nuestras manos, sino en las vuestras.

Pero…- Harry estaba desesperado. ¿Cómo era posible que no les importara quién venciese?- ¿Y si en la lucha se desequilibra por completo el universo y todo se destruye¿No podría pasar algo así?

Todo es posible.- contestó el segundo casi con indiferencia.- Pero eso no podremos saberlo hasta que no ocurra.

�¡Entonces a qué viene todo este sermón de que si soy un peligro para el universo si al final todo da igual?- Harry no entendía nada, estaba asustado y parecía que estaba siendo arrollado por una avalancha de datos que no sabía ni de dónde le venía. Pero aun así, cuando terminó la frase se arrepintió de su tono y su volumen y enrojeció.- Perdón, pero no entiendo nada.

El nephlim al que se había dirigido levantó la mirada hacia las gradas que quedaban a la espalda del joven. Un vistazo le bastó para darse cuenta de que todos los nephlim miraban en la misma dirección. Harry giró la cabeza y vio cómo una figura muy similar a las que le rodeaban bajaba los escalones de las gradas con aquella gracia y levedad que no podía darse en un espacio con gravedad. Cuando llegó a la parte inferior se quedó quieto y habló.

Te equivocas.- Harry retuvo el aliento casi sin darse cuenta. La voz de aquel individuo era especialmente grave y profunda, como si fuera más anciana.- No da todo igual ni mucho menos. ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí?

Harry se quedó callado pensando que aquello era una pregunta retórica, pero tras cinco segundos se dio cuenta con horror de que no lo era. Así que respondió con sinceridad.

No lo sé. Nunca pensé que acabaría aquí.

Aquel nephlim sonrió y mientras se acercaba continuó hablando:

Tu némesis hace ya que está fuera de control, pero no lo sabe. No es consciente del poder que posee. Lo utiliza, cierto, pero no sabe hasta donde puede llegar. Y por eso lo usará sin percatarse de lo que puede provocar. Ninguno de nosotros podemos detenerle porque como nephlim, no podemos modificar la realidad, sólo dotarla de esencia.- el nephlim, de una piel color café y cabellos oscuros y ensortijados se colocó frente a él aún sonriendo.- Pero él sí puede modificarla porque tiene el poder y porque es parte de ella. Por eso es peligroso y por eso estás aquí. Para no ser tan peligroso como él.

¿A qué te refieres?

El nephlim se adelantó un paso más y acercó sus dedos al pecho del chico sin llegar a tocarlo. Harry sintió que la sangre le empezaba a ir más rápido y que la magia que fluía naturalmente por él se revolucionaba. La mano ascendió lentamente delante de su cara hasta que sus dedos se posaron en su cicatriz. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. No era dolor, pero tampoco era agradable. Su magia se concentró en el punto en el que los dedos del nephlim se habían detenido y un instante después… nada.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio frente a él una bolita de luz tornasolada que bailaba perezosa entre la mano del nephlim y su frente.

¿Qué es?

Tu alma.- Harry palideció. Después el neplim le cogió una mano. Entonces la figura humanoide desapareció. Harry se vio con la mano metida en una especie de ser brillante casi transparente, sin forma demasiado definida y de una textura extremadamente parecida a la bolita que aún estaba suspendida a la altura de sus ojos y que parecía ser su alma.- Como ves, no somos tan diferentes.

Pero Harry sí veía diferencias. Su bolita de luz era más brillante, más compacta, mientras que el nephlim parecía ser una nebulosa de puntos de luz. Daba la impresión de que si se cogía al nephlim y se guardaba en una cajita pequeña acabaría siendo igual que su bolita, con todos los puntos juntos y emitiendo la misma luz que su alma.

¿Por qué mi alma está tan comprimida?

Porque tienes presencia corpórea.- respondió el Nephlim volviendo a su forma humana.- El alma es algo físico, ocupa un espacio dentro de tu cuerpo. ¿No sabías que cuando un ser humano muere pesa en torno a 21 gramos menos? Cuando el cuerpo muere, el alma vuelve a aquí.

Eso… ¿eso significa que vosotros sois almas?

No exactamente, Harry Potter.- el nephlim le indicó que le siguiera.- Verás, este lugar es como una enorme biblioteca llena de libros de registro. Aquí está todo lo que existe, todo lo que ha sido, todo lo que será y todo lo que no podrá ser jamás. Ésta es la fuente de la existencia. No hay nada en tu mundo que no tenga su eco aquí. Y este lugar, en gran medida, somos nosotros, los nephlim.

Entonces todo lo que existe es en cierto modo nephlim¿verdad?

Así es.

Habían estando andando hacia las gradas y habían subido los escalones. Cuando al fin llegaron arriba del todo, Harry pudo ver una pradera enorme que se perdía en el horizonte. Había algunos árboles que no reconoció, pero le parecieron mediterráneos. Caminando entre ellos había gente. Algunas en grupos otras en solitario, había personas sentadas y otras jugaban a juegos… ¿Qué era aquel lugar?

¿Quiénes son?

Nadie… todavía.- el nephlim bajó un escalón y llegó a la verde hierba.- Son los no nacidos.

¿Toda esta gente aún no ha nacido?

Sí, y es posible que no lo haga.

¿Por qué?

Podría pasar cualquier cosa.- dijo el nephlim encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.- ¿Ves esa niña de ahí? La morena de pelo rizado. Ella es una posibilidad entre millones. ¿Y si sus padres nunca se conocen¿Y si algo sale mal en el parto¿Y si uno de sus padres nunca ha nacido? Pero esa niña es una posibilidad, así que está aquí.

Harry, poco a poco iba entendiendo la magnitud del lugar en el que se encontraba. Tenía que ser enorme, tenía que… No, las cualidades clásicas del espacio-tiempo no podían darse de igual modo allí. Cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de reordenar sus categorías y tratar de verlo todo desde un punto de vista más amplio.

Es el todo absoluto.- murmuró casi sin querer.

Exacto.- respondió el nephlim.- Hace mucho tiempo el primer átomo que existió empezó a generar energía. Ese átomo, por el hecho de existir, tampoco existía, y así la dualidad de la existencia tomó forma. El juego de lo que existía y lo que no generaba una energía paralela a la que las leyes físicas pueden concebir. Esa energía es la magia y se convirtió en la energía predominante aquí, en la zona de la "no existencia". La existencia empezó a tomar forma y a medida que se hacía más grande, las posibilidades combinatorias aumentaban y por tanto la no existencia creció exponencialmente. La existencia, para mantener el equilibrio, hace realidad cosas de la no realidad, pero la no realidad se hizo tan enorme que surgieron desequilibrios y turbulencias que hicieron que la no realidad se derramara en la realidad. Las energías físicas y mágicas no podían controlar por sí mismas esas turbulencias. Hubo bucles, mezclas, catástrofes. El universo se vio amenazado muchas veces. Así que la magia, sabiendo que en ella recaía la mayor responsabilidad, ya que lo no existente era mayor, nos creó a nosotros desde las mismas turbulencias que habían puesto en peligro el universo.

Como una vacuna…- musitó para sí el muchacho.

Así es. Curó el mal con el propio mal debilitado. Nosotros teníamos el poder de ser lo que existía y a la vez participar de las dos dimensiones ya que pertenecíamos a ambas por igual. Pero después de lo que había sucedido, la magia nos dio consciencia y nos dimos cuenta que si queríamos sobrevivir debíamos utilizar nuestro poder para salvaguardar el universo y su estabilidad controlando los puntos de conexión entre ambas dimensiones.

Pero entonces¿cómo es posible que Voldemort y yo…?- Harry se interrumpió al ver el gesto de paciencia del nephlim.

Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo.- dijo el nephlim con voz suave. Entonces empezó a caminar con gracilidad por el prado y Harry le siguió, mirando con curiosidad a todas aquellas personas que podrían o no existir en alguna parte del universo.- Como te he dicho, hubo turbulencias y mezclas. Hubo zonas de realidad afectadas por la no realidad en la que la esencia de lo no real quedó más impregnada.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Había realidades en las que las energías físicas y mágicas habían quedado entrelazadas y por lo tanto, el acceso nephlim a ellas era más fácil. Los nephlim somos los nexos entre lo real y lo irreal, pero nuestra capacidad de acción en lo real está limitada por la magia. En un lugar puro, nuestro acceso es muy limitado. Lo justo para hacer que las cosas sean, sin más. Pero en la mayoría de los casos la realidad es impura y las energías físicas y mágicas están mezcladas de manera que nos vemos irremediablemente imbuidos en esa realidad.

Entonces la realidad de Hogwarts es una realidad impura¿no? Porque hay magia y magos y brujas y objetos mágicos… y criaturas de todo tipo.

Sí, esa realidad es la más impura de todas.- el nephlim asintió sombrío y bajó la mirada hacia un grupo de hombres y mujeres que se reían de algo que uno había dicho. Después meneó la cabeza.- Tanto que los nephlim casi nos vimos absorbidos por ella cuando la posibilidad que más temíamos se dio. Nació Tom Riddle. Fue un desliz de la propia magia. Era tan fuerte su conexión con ese ser humano que al dotarle de alma, el nephlim encargado desapareció dentro de él. Entonces el resto de realidades desapareció. Fue una debacle en todo el universo. Todas las realidades alternativas fueron modificadas o destruidas de manera que se vieran unidas por el único elemento común, Tom Riddle. Ese ser humano, sin saberlo, había modificado a todo el universo sólo para poder dotarle de cuerpos suficientes como para albergar un alma tan enorme.

Harry observó la bolita de luz que le seguía a donde quiera que fuese. Le ponía un poco nervioso tenerla fuera del cuerpo. Le daba la sensación de que si se alejaba demasiado caería fulminado como un robot desconectado. Pero la bolita no parecía querer irse a ninguna parte, así que desvió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros del nephlim.

Esta bolita, si es mi alma…- empezó el chico.- ¿También es el alma de todos los Harry de todas las realidades?

Sí.

Me parece muy egoísta.- comentó. El nephlim sólo alzó una ceja, inquisitivo.- Modificar todo el universo real sólo para que una persona pueda tener el alma a sus anchas.

Como puedes comprender, la existencia de alguien como Tom Riddle, era un error.- asintió el nephlim.- Pero nosotros desde aquí no podíamos hacer nada. No podemos intervenir en las cosas ya creadas, sólo en su esencia, y la de aquel ser humano era tan similar a nuestra que nuestro poder sobre él era muy limitado. Nos costó averiguar todo esto. Para entonces Riddle ya había aprendido a utilizar alguno de los poderes nephlim. Viajaba entre sus realidades, consiguió ligar todas sus vidas en su cuerpo de la realidad impura y así sostener su existencia allí si mataban su cuerpo, y empezó a coquetear con la idea de manipular las esencias a través de las Puertas. Pero aun así sigue bastante ciego con respecto a sus posibilidades. Y por eso es tan peligroso. Podría desestabilizar de nuevo lo real y lo irreal de una manera catastrófica y nosotros no podríamos hacer nada. Por eso tú eres el que ha de neutralizarlo. Sólo tú, por pertenecer también a la dimensión de lo real, puedes atacarle con las mismas armas ya que no estás ligado como nosotros a nuestra naturaleza nephlim.

Harry no contestó. Sus ojos verdes seguían fijos en un punto entre el horizonte y su nariz, sin enfocarse mucho en ningún lado. Después respiró hondo y se dejó caer en el césped. Sentado, apoyó los codos en sus piernas y arrancó distraídamente algunos brotes.

Vale, le habían contado todo eso y ahora todo tenía sentido a un nivel cósmico. Sonrió cínico divertido de una manera perversa por la idea. Pero en esencia estaba en las mismas. Era otra manera de leer la profecía, o de ampliar su alcance, pero básicamente seguía diciendo exactamente lo mismo: el muerto lo cargas tú, chaval.

Y después de todo¿qué debía esperar¿Algún tipo de entrenamiento¿Un aprendizaje intensivo? El nephlim se sentó junto a él y le miró.

Los seres humanos son muy curiosos.- comentó. Harry le miró y alzó imperceptiblemente une ceja.- Están tan cerca de ser dioses como tan lejos de dejar de ser simples seres vivos.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Sois únicos.- dijo el nephlim encogiéndose de hombros.- Sois los únicos seres vivos capaces de ser mixtos. Algunos podéis utilizar la magia y otros no, pero no por ello dejáis de ser seres humanos.

Pero los elfos…

Los elfos son seres puros, Harry. Son criaturas puramente mágicas. Por eso sólo existen en realidades como la tuya.

Entiendo.

Pero no sólo sois únicos por eso.- el nephlim hizo una pausa.- Os preguntáis cosas que incumben a esta dimensión, cosas que en principio no deberíais conocer o siquiera concebir. Y aun así os lo preguntáis e investigáis... Si no fuera por la impureza de las realidades, vuestra propia curiosidad tiraría tan fuerte de la no realidad como lo hace la magia. En realidad los humanos sois peligrosos aun sin magia entre las manos. Esto…- el nephlim tocó con un dedo la cabeza de Harry.- Estoy seguro de que lo que los humanos tenéis ahí dentro es una tercera fuente de energía universal tan fuerte como la magia o las leyes de la física. Y ni siquiera lo sabéis.

Pero estamos sometidos a esas dos fuerzas.

Esa es la limitación de vuestra carne viva.- asintió el nephlim. Después hubo un momento de silencio y pegó un respingo, como si hubiera notado algo. Después giró sus orbes negros hacia Harry.- Es la hora. ¿Estás preparado?

¿Para qué?

Para volver.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, de nuevo la sensación de que una ducha fría de imágenes, sensaciones y sentimientos le invadió repentinamente. Cuando todo pasó se encontró en la cueva, tumbado boca arriba, jadeando y con la ropa empapada del agua fría que goteaba sin cesar en aquel lugar.

Empezó a temblar de frío cuando la perenne brisa helada que corría en aquella cueva le azotó aumentando así la sensación de frío de la ropa mojada. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Malfoy sentado, apoyado en una piedra, con los ojos muy abiertos, la varita encendida y respirando agitadamente. Harry se incorporó y fue hacia él. Parecía que el slytherin no le veía. Tenía sus ojos grises clavados en la nada y sus nudillos parecían haber perdido el riego sanguíneo hacía rato.

Alargó una mano aterida para moverle un poco, a ver si respondía, pero al acercar la mano el rubio le agarró la muñeca y con un rápido movimiento del pie le hizo tropezar. En un segundo Malfoy estaba sobre Harry clavándole una rodilla en el esternón mientras con una mano agarraba el cuello del gryffindor y con la otra le apuntaba con su varita iluminada.

¡No… me… toques!- silbó Malfoy.

¡Quítate de encima, imbécil!- farfulló Harry medio asfixiado.

Los ojos de Draco estaban por completo fuera de sí, pero al mirar a los ojos al gryffindor pareció percatarse de que algo iba mal y torció el gesto con estupor mientras aflojaba la mano sobre el cuello del moreno y se dejaba caer a un lado. Sentado en el suelo se frotó los ojos y la cara mientras gemía ligeramente. Harry se incorporó y le miró suspicaz. ¿Qué demonios había visto?

Decidió esperar unos momentos para que se recuperara del shock. Cuando al fin pareció volver en sí, preguntó:

¿Estás bien?

¿Estamos fuera?

Sí.

Entonces estoy mejor que nunca.- contestó Malfoy mirándole, aún muy pálido, pero mucho más dueño de sí.- Vámonos de aquí.

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta Harry pudo notar por la perceptividad que en el pasillo había mucha gente. No le dijo nada a Malfoy, que iba delante, y cuando abrió la puerta, el rubio se quedó helado en el umbral.

Dumbledore, la profesora Green, Arthur Weasley, Tonks, dos aurores jóvenes amigos de la pelirosa, Snape, McGonagall y la mismísima Ministra de Magia, Amelia Bones, les esperaban en aquel pasillo. Al verles mojados, ateridos y pálidos, todos parecieron olvidar lo que fuera que les había llevado allí y pronto fueron objeto de hechizos de calor y secado. Snape y Green se llevaron a Malfoy aparte mientras que el resto condujo a Harry hasta el despacho del director.

Nadie hablaba. Toda la comunicación que había entre los adultos era a base de gestos y miradas. Al llegar a la gárgola los dos aurores se quedaron en el pasillo, como una guardia. Harry alzó una ceja extrañado. ¿El despacho del director necesitaba una guardia así¿Desde cuándo?

Minerva, por favor, asegúrate de que Gryffindor, Hufflepuf y Ravenclaw hagan el hechizo de las petruitium. Esta noche será más necesario que nunca.- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja a la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor antes de entrar en las escaleras. La maestra asintió y salió corriendo por el corredor.

Por fin pasaron dentro. Dumbledore se colocó detrás de su escritorio y les indicó que se sentaran. Amelia Bones y el señor Weasley se sentaron inmediatamente, pero Tonks parecía estar demasiado nerviosa como para sentarse. Al final lo hizo cuando el director consiguió mirarla a los ojos. Harry también se sentó y esperó expectante. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un presentimiento horrible.

De acuerdo Dumbledore¿cree que ya podemos hablar con tranquilidad?- dijo la Ministra con voz tensa.

Sí, ahora sí.- asintió el anciano mago. Después respiró hondo, se sentó y enlazó sus largos dedos.- Voldemort ha empezado a usar la Puerta de la que dispone.

Los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos eran el señor Weasley y la Ministra. Posiblemente Dumbledore se hubiera enterado por alguno de ellos.

¿Cómo?- preguntó Tonks.

Con los últimos mortífagos encarcelados en la nueva sede de los aurores.- contestó el director.- Utilizó a uno de ellos como caballo de Troya. Ha matado a 8 aurores y ha reducido el edificio a cenizas.

¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?- volvió a preguntar Tonks con un fruncimiento perplejo en sus cejas.

Hace apenas un cuarto de hora. Arthur estuvo allí. Ahora los supervivientes y parte de los veteranos están investigando lo sucedido. Tonks¿podría pedirte que les echaras una mano?

Claro, pero ya sabes que tengo a los míos en otros lugares.- replicó la chica.

Lo sabemos.- respondió el señor Weasley.- Pero hay muchos heridos y la mayoría han acabado en San Mungo. Necesitamos gente ya.

No te preocupes, la tendrás.- asintió la joven.

De momento es demasiado pronto para hacer ninguna conjetura.- dijo Dumbledore.- Aún no sabemos si los mortífagos han salido vivos de allí o si podríamos sacar algo de ellos. Amelia¿cuándo tendrás las primeras informaciones?

De momento me han llegado un par de informes, pero muy vagos. Dentro de una hora tendremos datos fiables como nombres, datos de las detenciones, aurores heridos y muertos… - la mujer hizo una pausa para tomar aliento.- y todo lo demás. Te enviaré una copia en cuanto lo tenga, Albus.

Entonces todas las miradas se concentraron en Harry, que sintió que el corazón se le apretaba contra el estómago de una manera muy desagradable. Después de todo lo que había pasado aquel día¿qué le esperaba ahora?

Bueno, Harry, acabas de cruzar la Puerta Principal.- dijo Dumbledore.- ¿Has visto algo que pueda ayudarnos en un momento así?

No.- respondió el chico sintiéndose miserable.- Pero quizá podamos hacer algo.

¿El qué?- preguntó la Ministra.

Tratar de utilizarlas nosotros.- contestó el chico con sencillez.

Eso está fuera de toda discusión, Harry.- negó Dumbledore con firmeza.- Nadie en este colegio sabe controlarlas. Ni siquiera yo me atrevo a llegar tan lejos como lo ha hecho Voldemort. Es demasiado peligroso.

Pero no lo haríamos solos, profesor.- dijo Harry tratándole de convencer.- Hay quien sabe utilizarlas muy bien porque son ellos quienes las utilizan todos los días. Ellos nos ayudarán.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

¿Qué has visto en la cueva, Harry?- preguntó el señor Weasley mirándole con interés.

¿De verdad crees que podrías hacer algo para pararle?- preguntó Dumbledore mirándole directamente a los ojos.

No lo sé, señor, pero cuando estuve allí me dijeron que mi misión era neutralizar lo que Voldemort hiciera con su poder, y que me ayudarían a hacerlo, pero no me dijeron cómo lo harían, y lo único que se me ocurre es volver a allí y preguntárselo.

¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó Tonks esta vez.

Los Nephlim.

¿Los qué?- dijeron inmediatamente Tonks, la Ministra y el señor Weasley.

No hay tiempo para explicaciones.- dijo Dumbledore levantándose.- Tonks y Arthur, volved a la sede de los aurores y organizar la investigación. Amelia, gracias por venir. Te mantendré informada en todo momento.

Muy bien, Albus. Harry, Arthur, Tonks…- y con una vocalización perfecta de su destino se fue tras un estallido verde por la chimenea del director.

Un momento después Tonks y el señor Weasley hacían lo mismo. Entonces el director rodeó rápidamente la mesa y Harry le siguió hasta el segundo piso, al pasillo donde la puerta permanecía cerrada y tranquila frente a ellos.

¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore.

No, señor.

Bien. Entonces vamos.

Dumbledore abrió la puerta y con más o menos dificultad llegaron hasta el oscuro umbral. La cueva se abría negra y tenebrosa frente a ellos, y parecía que tanto la luz como el sonido parecían ser absorbidos por su negrura.

Profesor¿y si entramos y nos separa? Malfoy y yo entramos juntos y…

No te preocupes. A este nivel tan básico puedo controlar la puerta, pero una vez dentro ya no podré dirigir el rumbo.

Esperemos que nos quieran ayudar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¿Te encuentras mejor, Draco?

La profesora Green cerró la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape cuando los tres entraron. El rubio echó un vistazo a sus dos maestros y alzó una ceja.

Sí. ¿Qué ocurre, profesor?

Como podrás comprender, lo que acabas de experimentar no es algo muy común.- explicó el profesor de Pociones.- Muy pocos magos han entrado en esa cueva. Eso significa que muy pocos la conocen. ¿Sabes por qué?

No, señor.

Porque se supone que está escondida.- respondió la profesora Green sentándose en la silla de al lado.- Según hemos podido deducir por los acontecimientos de esta tarde, tú y el señor Potter la visteis al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué?

Draco no modificó ni un solo rasgo de la expresión de indiferencia de su rostro. Se quitó una pelusita de la túnica negra y volvió a mirar a sus profesores.

Coincidencia.

¿Sin más?- preguntó Green alzando una ceja.

Es fácil encontrarse por los pasillos con los alumnos siendo prefecto, profesora.- respondió el rubio.- Si aquella noche vi a Potter fue pura coincidencia.

¿Quién vio la puerta?

Draco hizo memoria durante un momento y después contestó con voz segura:

Potter.

Ambos maestros se miraron un instante y Snape volvió a tomar la palabra:

¿Pasaste por delante de la puerta antes de coincidir con él?

Tuve que hacerlo. Yo bajaba por ese pasillo cuando me lo encontré.

¿Y no la viste?

Supongo que no me fijé.

Ya veo…- Snape enlazó los dedos de las manos y le miró con más intensidad que nunca.- ¿Por qué entrasteis por esa puerta?

Nos escondíamos.

¿De quién?- preguntó Green.- Y por qué.

Draco respiró superficialmente y levantando todas las protecciones de oclumancia de las que era capaz mintió.

Nos habíamos peleado y al oír que se acercaba un profesor, ambos corrimos para escondernos.

Ya…- dijo Green poco convencida.- ¿Cuándo fue?

A mediados de enero, más o menos.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio y después Snape volvió a hablar.

¿Qué has visto?

Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse. No era agradable recordarlo. No volvería a ser el mismo desde aquello ni podría volver a ver el mundo como antaño. Aquella breve visita a aquella especie de dimensión desconocida le había cambiado por dentro mucho más de lo que jamás admitiría, ni ante sí mismo.

Es privado.- contestó el joven con firmeza.

Ante su sorpresa ninguno de los profesores insistió. En cambio, el interrogatorio tomó un camino que no esperaba.

Bien.- dijo el jefe de la casa de la serpiente levantándose.- Profesora Green, muchas gracias. Acompañaré yo mismo al señor Malfoy hasta la sala común.

Green alzó una ceja, pero no protestó y se incorporó. Se despidió del joven y del profesor y se fue. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió a Draco, que seguía sentado y observando el comportamiento de sus maestros con una curiosidad extremadamente bien disimulada. El profesor de Pociones se sentó en la silla que había dejado vacante Green. Draco se puso inconscientemente en guardia. Aquel gesto significaba que la conversación iba a volverse mucho más interesante.

Draco¿has hecho alguna vez el encantamiento de las piedras desde que se pusieron?

Profesor, parece mentira que me pregunte usted eso.- dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia. Pero parecía que el maestro quería una respuesta directa, porque alzó una ceja inquisitiva para instarle a hablar.- Por supuesto que no.

¿Alguno de la casa lo hace?

Que yo sepa no.- contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. Después ahogó una risa cínica.- Y que se les ocurra…

Me lo imaginaba.- asintió Snape.- Verás, sé que lo que has experimentado en la Puerta ha sido terrible y traumático, pero es muy importante que trates de descubrir si en toda la visión hay algo relacionado con el Señor Oscuro.

El rubio no pudo evitar que algunos músculos rebeldes de su rostro se contrajeran un poco. Por supuesto que su visión en la cueva había tenido que ver con el Lord Tenebroso, pero no tenía ninguna intención de darle más detalles. Maldijo en su mente cuando vio que Snape parecía haber visto su desliz gestual.

O sea, que sí.- dedujo el hombre. Draco frunció el ceño y se echó para atrás en la silla cruzándose de brazos.- No te voy a preguntar detalles, Draco, pero es muy importante que me digas una cosa más.

Cualquiera diría que está ayudando a Dumbledore, profesor.- atacó Draco para desviar la atención.

¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a comprender por qué tu padre no te ha explicado nada sobre esas piedras.- replicó tenso Snape. Draco recibió el hachazo con dignidad y sonrió mirando de nuevo al profesor. Parecía que había tocado un punto sensible, y si había algo que se le daba bien era eso. Severus Snape había mostrado un punto débil que él aprovecharía hasta sus últimas consecuencias.- Además, no deberías lanzar acusaciones de ese tipo cuando sobre ti planea la sombra de la duda.

Dracó endureció la mirada y frunció el ceño.

Espero, profesor, que pueda probar eso.

¿En serio quieres que lo haga?- Snape sonrió desagradablemente.- Sólo tengo que llamar a tu amigo Zabini, o a McDougall… ¿quieres?

Parece que está olvidando de quién soy hijo.

No, no lo olvido.- replicó Snape borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

¿Esa no es suficiente garantía¿Puede haber alguna sospecha de un Malfoy, profesor? Si el ladrón cree que todos son de su condición no es mi problema.

Ten cuidado, Draco. Llegará un momento en que ni tu apellido podrá protegerte. Papá tiene otras cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Draco no contestó, pero no desvió la mirada que aquel par de orbes negros tenían fija en sus ojos. Sabía que trataba de ver si mentía o si le ocultaba algo, pero sus barreras de oclumancia estaban completamente levantadas. El profesor no podía invadir su mente a menos que levantara su varita hacia él, y no lo haría. Tanto uno como otro tenían razones para ser precavidos. Snape se recolocó la túnica con parsimonia y se cruzó de piernas. Después le miró casi con indiferencia.

¿Has visto al Señor Oscuro en la cueva?

Le he dicho que es personal.

Y yo te he dicho que no te voy a preguntar nada más que lo indispensable. Contesta.

¿Se lo contará a Dumbledore?

No, se lo contaré a tu padre y al Señor Oscuro. Has de tener en cuenta que esta tarde ha sido importante para él. Han ocurrido muchas cosas y en gran medida están relacionadas con esa cueva y lo que es. El que hayáis entrado Potter y tú hoy mismo, casi al mismo tiempo en que todo sucedía, podría poner en peligro los planes del Lord o darle una información crucial.

El rubio se tomó su tiempo y luego tomó aliento para comenzar a hablar.

¡CRACK!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry estaba tendido en el suelo de piedra dura, fría y húmeda frente a la cueva. A su lado, Dumbledore estaba medio tirado en el suelo en unas condiciones no mejores que las suyas. Se incorporó con esfuerzo ignorando el dolor de espalda y ayudó al anciano mago. El director, recobrando el aliento jadeó:

Debería haberlo supuesto…

¿Está bien?

Sí, no te preocupes.- Dumbledore se irguió y miró la cueva, negra e impenetrable.- Bueno, volvamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Pero profesor…

Ya has visto que no nos permite pasar, Harry. Además no creo que mi ciática soporte otro golpe como este.- el anciano se frotó los riñones y se dio la vuelta. El chico parecía desesperado.- Venga, vamos.

Pero…

Los ojos de Harry seguían fijos en el umbral de piedra. La luz de la varita del director apenas iluminaba el metro y medio que les separaba.

Habían entrado los dos juntos. Dumbledore había pronunciado unas palabras que Harry no entendió y caminaron dentro de la Puerta. Después había habido un momento de estupor y un terrible ruido como de un terremoto les sacudió y se vieron de pronto con los huesos sobre la piedra de la cueva. Sin más. La Puerta los había expulsado.

Harry estaba perplejo e indignado. Le habían dicho que su misión era neutralizar a Voldemort cuando utilizara los poderes nephlim. Había utilizado una de esas puertas sin salida para controlar a una persona como si fuera un muñeco, había matado a muchas personas y había destruido un edificio entero. Y cuando él había querido hacer algo, sencillamente, no le dejaban entrar. ¿Ese era el modo en que los nephlim pensaban ayudarle a subsanar el problema de Voldemort? Frunció el ceño. No, no le iban a ayudar. Le iban a utilizar.

¡Pero cómo!

Sintió la mano del director en su hombro.

Vamos, Harry, quedarnos aquí puede ser peligroso.

Pero Harry le ignoró y se acercó de nuevo a la Puerta. Cada paso que daba, la poderosa sensación de que no debía acercarse más aumentaba, pero no le dio importancia. También hizo caso omiso a una nueva advertencia de Dumbledore. Se sentía demasiado inútil como para dejarlo estar. No podía simplemente encogerse de hombros y decir, "Otra vez será". No después de todo lo que había averiguado. Si ahora podía hacer algo para detener a Voldemort, de alguna manera, lo haría.

Dio otro paso más.

Empezó a notar la vibración de la magia que brotaba de la Puerta como un motor a reacción. La cueva se estaba empeñando en que no se acercara más, pero él estaba más que decidido. Convocó a toda la magia de la que era capaz y en un segundo su pelo y sus ropas empezaron a revolverse por un viento que parecía sólo notar él.

Entonces la oscuridad de la cueva pareció disolverse un poco y frente a ellos una serie de puntitos brillantes surgieron del fondo oscuro. Harry dio un paso más y se preguntó qué serían aquellos puntos. Quizá si los tocaba volvería al teatro romano donde habían aparecido los nephlim. Pero eran puntos diferentes. Parecía como si en vez de puntos de luz fueran ventanitas que daban a otros lugares. El corazón de Harry empezó a latir más deprisa. ¿Las otras realidades quiz�? Si pudiera verlos más de cerca…

Como si hubieran estado esperando aquel deseo, los puntitos se hicieron más grandes y se dio cuenta con asombro que lo que veía eran las otras puertas que existían. Eran las puertas sencillas, las que estaban subordinadas a la que el muchacho tenía delante. Ahí estaba el velo. Podía ver la sala de las gradas si miraba con atención. Otra puerta parecía tener una película de agua y daba al cielo. Quizá fuera un manantial. Otra parecía estar en mitad de una selva. Otra estaba dentro de una casa. Algo le hizo fruncir el ceño y se fijó en esa en especial.

La ventanita se amplió y se dio cuenta de que aquella casa le resultaba vagamente familiar. Era antigua y grande, pero parecía cerrada y los muebles estaban cubiertos con telas. Aun así, si se fijaba bien, el polvo del suelo estaba removido. Desde luego había habido gente allí recientemente. Harry alzó una mano y tocó la imagen que se distorsionó como si hubiera tocado la superficie de un estanque.

Una luz impresionantemente brillante hizo que la cueva a su alrededor desapareciera cuando sus párpados y sus brazos cubrieron sus ojos en un movimiento instintivo de protección. Cuando el brillo cesó se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación que había visto. La luz mortecina de las farolas que iluminaban desde el exterior iluminaba la habitación. Se dio la vuelta.

Un espejo.

Aquel portal secundario era un espejo. Desde allí no podría volver a Hogwarts. Si entraba por ahí no volvería a salir, como Sirius. ¿Dónde estaba? Escuchó atentamente y cuando no oyó nada se atrevió a dar un paso hacia la puerta. Su mano fue hasta el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita y maldijo. Snape no se la había devuelto.

Perdido y desarmado caminó hacia la puerta con cuidado.

Aquel lugar había estado habitado. Las huellas en el suelo eran evidentes e incluso uno de los sillones había sido destapado de la sábana que lo protegía. Si no había nadie allí era por pura coincidencia. Y tenía la terrible sensación de que sabía quién era el que se había sentado en aquel lugar.

Concentrándose un momento dejó que su perceptividad escaneara el lugar. El único elemento mágico de aquel lugar era el espejo y él mismo. Más tranquilo, cogió el picaporte con la mano y trató de girarlo. Cerrado. Lo debía haber supuesto. Maldijo otra vez y se acordó de su varita. Pero tenía que salir de ahí. Miró por la ventana. Imposible saltar desde aquella altura. Suspiró y cogió las sábanas que empezó a anudar para formar una soga. Después la ató al tubo del radiador y se descolgó con dificultad por la pared exterior.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el blando suelo del jardín oyó un fuerte chasquido y la cicatriz empezó a dolerle. Se escabulló hasta unos arbustos y levantó todas las barreras de oclumancia esperando poder pasar desapercibido. Los pasos de al menos 4 personas se acercaban a la puerta principal de la casa. Iban en silencio y parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de la tira blanca que colgaba de una de las ventanas.

Entonces los arbustos bajo los que se escondía fueron arrancados de raíz y se quedó expuesto, de rodillas y completamente indefenso ante los atónitos ojos de 3 mortífagos y los rojos y airados de Voldemort. El rostro serpentino se arrugó en una especie de sonrisa y con voz casual comentó:

Mirad quién nos ha venido a visitar.


	18. Panlegere

¡Hola!

Ya es Primavera en el Corte Ingl... Ejem, perdón...Ya es primavera. Por fin el clima ha decidido más o menos dónde quería quedarse y, afortunadamente, ha decidido bien. Unos 22 o 23 graditos, sol resplandeciente, pajarillos, césped para tumbarse, polen... por suerte no soy alérgica, si no estaría chutándome antihistamínicos hastapor los ojos. Y¿qué trae la primavera? La primavera trae el fantasma del verano. ¿Y qué trae el verano? Examenes. (Suspirito) Pero aún es un fantasma. Lo único que me consuela es que no tengo ningún exámen el día de mi cumpleaños. Sería una broma de mal gusto.

¡Y ahora las contestaciones!

**Evix Black**: uis... muchas gracias. Jo, hace tiempo que no me paso por tu fic. Tengo que bajarme los capis y leerlos con tranquilidad (El sentimiento de culpabilidad me golpea sin piedad el cráneo hasta reducirlo a... qué asco. Por Dios, no mires...). Con las actualizaciones no te preocupes. Ahora que estoy estudiando por la mañana y currando por la tarde tengo menos tiempo así que escribiré más (no le intentes encontrar sentido, no lo tiene). Êste capi es considerablemente más flojito que el anterior. El lenguaje, dices... culto... jajajaja! Bueno, es que lo que quería decir era muy complicado y si quería explicarlo todo tenía que se muy precisa con el lenguaje. Pero eso es todo, mujer... (blush!).

**Merlin JJ**: Así me gusta, escueto, jejeje. Espero que este capi también te guste. ¡Un beso!

**Undomiel de Vil**¡Hola wapa! Pues he estado estupendamente. Y ahora que os estoy contestando, mejor. Me encanta actualizar, de veras que sí. Que es extraño que se enfrente con Voldemort así como así... pues sí, es extraño. Es tan extraño que ninguno de los personajes sabe muy bien qué hacer. No estaba previsto, ni por Voldemort ni por Harry. Digamos que ha sido un lamentable error. En resumen: Harry la ha cagado, pero bien. Pero bueno, tú lee y ya veremos...

**Caliope Alice**¡Hola! Lo de Draco... aparecerá, por supuesto, pero pido paciencia. No se puede forzar la historia para que aparezca lo que queremos enseguida¿no? Ahí está el juego de la intriga y el suspense. ¡Si os dijera cómo acaba y qué pasa ya no leeríais ningún capi más! Ya no tendría gracia. Sobre tu duda: Draco sólo tiene un padre, Alice, cielo. Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort no es el padre de nadie (por favor) al menos en esa realidad. ¿Vale¡Un besito!

**Remus-Lupin-Black-darkg**¡Gracias! Bueno, no se ha teletransportado exactamente. Digamos que la cueva está interconectada con todas las otras puertas secundarias, puertas que Harry pudo ver miniaturizadas como ventanitas¿recuerdas? Al tocar una entra por la Puerta Principal para salir por la Puerta Secundaria. El problema es que no puede hacer el mismo viaje de vuelta. ¡Espero que este capi también te guste!

**Lucumbus**¡Qué pasa, chaval! Verás, los nephlim no hablan más que con quien deben. Es decir, con los que les interesa por razones obvias: Harry y Voldemort. Los demás entran, pero no hablan con ellos. Lo que les pasa es algo parecido a lo que le pasó a Luke Skywalker cuando entró en la cueva esa del planeta Dagobá cuando le está entrenando Yoda. Se enfrentan consigo mismos. Y claro, un enfrentamiento así nunca es agradable. Descubres cosas y ves cosas de las que, a partir de ese momento, no puedes huir u ocultarte. Es una experiencia terrible. Por lo demás que dices he de decirte que tienes toda la razón. Sí, Harry "tiene" la Puerta Principal, pero el muy gilipollas la caga. Y la caga pero bien, ya lo verás.

**Gandulfo**: te envié un e-mail¿lo recibiste? Espero que te haya servido. Yo, fíjate lo que son las cosas, actualmente estoy haciendo unas prácticas becadas en una agencia de Relaciones Públicas. Es la Weber Shandwick. Si pones el nombre en Google verás que hay muchas cosas de ellos. ahora estoy en un proyecto de McDonald's así que tenemos clientes importantes. Espero que el examen de folisofía te saliera bien. Luego te sirve para rayarte y hacer cosas como este fic, por ejemplo. Bueno, cuéntame loque te parece este capi¿vale? Un besito.

**Ely-Chan**: Bueno, en esta contestación te voy a dar un super abrazo de los que dejan sin respiración y te sacan los ojos de las órbitas ¡Pero qué pedazo de rev me dejaste en "La Caja" niña! Casi me pogo a llorar. De la emoción, claro. ¡Por favor, que luego esas cosas me las creo! Muchísimas gracias. No hay palabras para agradecértelo. (suspirito con la mano en el pecho, para tranquilizarme...) En fin, me encanta que te haya gustado el capi anterior. Fue chungo de escribir. Este es bastante más normalito, aunque también pasan muchas cosas... bueno, ya me contarás. ¡Besines!

**Miranda Evans**: paciencia, pacieeeeeeencia, querida. Todo a su tiempo. ¿Crees que Draquito lo iba a soltar tan fácilmente¿De un capi para el otro? Tsk, tsk... qué poco le conoces. Pero lo soltará, tú tranquila. Aunque sea a grandes rasgos, pero lo contará. Bueno, en este capi descubrirás lo que le pasó a Harry y lo que le pasó al resto del mundo... por su metedura de pata.

**Belén**: Bueno, actualizo cuando puedo. Más o menos cada semana o semana y media. Hay veces que se acelera un poco el proceso, pero trato de no estar mucho tiempo sin colgar nada. También soy lectora y me da mucha rabia cuando tardan. ¡Me alegro de que te gusten mis fics! La verdad es que el que os gusten y me leáis es una de las mayores alegrías que tengo. Así que bueno, espero verte por los reviews¿vale¡Un besazo!

**

* * *

**

**Panlegere**

"_Vivir es aprender, y aprender es cometer errores. Si después te sirve para no volver a cometerlos, enhorabuena, habrás madurado."_

_Pathfinder.-_ Patricia Hunter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Y a qué se debe esta inesperada visita?- preguntó Voldemort cruzando los brazos mientras observaba cómo Harry se incorporaba. El chico no contestó.- Por la cara que pones ni siquiera tú lo sabes¿verdad?

Harry no abrió la boca. Ahora su único pensamiento era el hecho de que no tenía su varita, que estaba completamente indefenso ante aquel hombre y que ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios estaba. Se enfureció por dentro con los nephlim. ¡Pues buen modo tenían ellos de ayudarle! Voldemort se molestó un segundo más en mirarle y después ahogó una risa despectiva y alzó su varita. El chico no pudo evitar que uno de sus pies retrocediera de manera que sus tensos músculos se colocaran de manera en que pudiera moverse rápido en cualquier momento. Voldemort volvió a sonreír y bajó la varita.

"Señor, creo que debería acabar con él ahora.

"No, Parker, todavía no.- dijo Voldemort chasqueando la lengua con decepción.- Está desarmado. Le quitaría toda la emoción.

Aun así volvió a dirigir la varita contra él y con un ligero movimiento, Harry sintió cómo unas fuertes ligaduras ataban sus manos. El Lord Oscuro hizo una señal a los mortífagos que le seguían y dos de ellos le agarraron por ambos lados y le empujaron hacia la puerta de la casa.

Cuando entró a empujones se dio cuenta de que aquella mansión hacía tiempo que estaba cerrada. Al igual que la habitación del espejo, todos los muebles estaban cubiertos y una gruesa capa de polvo cubría el suelo de madera. Otra cosa que le empezaba a sorprender era el hecho de que Voldemort y sus compinches hubieran elegido una casa muggle para instalar aquella Puerta con forma de espejo. Una casa que, por lo que él podía ver, no tenía ningún tipo de protección mágica evidente. Quizá fuera una base temporal. Malfoy le había dicho que no paraban mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

En todo caso, todo eso no le servía en su situación actual. Gracias a las clases de la Profesora Green podría defenderse sin varita a un nivel muy básico, pero si se molestaban en atacarle con maldiciones más "interesantes" sería un blanco fácil. Ni siquiera podría relativizarse.

Por fin abrieron una puerta de doble hoja y cristales sucísimos y le empujaron dentro del oscuro cuarto que se abría detrás. El olor a humedad y a cerrado se mezclaba con el del hollín remojado. Posiblemente ahí hubiera una chimenea, pero la oscuridad era tan densa que no veía nada. Al fondo podía ver algunas rendijas de las persianas completamente bajadas, pero no era suficiente para iluminar el cuarto. Alguien le dio al interruptor de la luz y una asquerosa lámpara de araña con dos bombillas de luz insegura y amarillenta iluminó un salón cuyos muebles, al igual que el resto de la casa, estaban tapados con sábanas blancas. Harry fue conducido rudamente hasta uno de los sofás y fue arrojado en él. Los mortífagos se colocaron de manera que no pudiera siquiera pensar en escapar y Voldemort se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, cruzó las piernas y respiró hondo.

"Has venido por el espejo¿no es así?- al ver que Harry no movía un músculo para contestar, jugueteó inocentemente con la varita y añadió.- No me hagas obligarte a decirlo.

"Aunque me obligues no averiguarás nada. A estas alturas deberías saberlo.

Voldemort le miró con interés y después se inclinó hacia delante apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

"Verás, Harry, estos ataques de arrogancia que te dan de vez en cuando no son buenos para ti. Te recuerdo que la última vez acabaste en el hospital. Así que créeme que cuando te digo que te puedo obligar a soltarlo todo, es que puedo hacerlo.

"Pues hazlo.- contestó Harry cada vez más enfadado con el mundo y con el hombre que tenía delante.- No puedo detenerte¿no?

Voldemort sonrió divertido por la manera en que el chico había planteado el desafío y un segundo después se incorporó y dirigió la varita hacia él. Harry respiró hondo y, sin dejar de mirar el rostro desagradablemente deformado de Tom Riddle, fortaleció sus barreras de oclumancia dejando la mente completamente en blanco.

"Panlegere.

Aquella palabra se coló en su cerebro como una lluvia fría. Se estremeció y pronto empezó a sentir cómo parecía introducirse en su cabeza como raíces de hielo. Se cogió la cabeza con las manos atadas y se apretó el cuero cabelludo como tratándose de quitar la maraña de frío que le taladraba las neuronas. Entonces el helor dejó de ser tan intenso y pudo volver a mirar a Voldemort que miraba con agrado todo el proceso.

"Bien, Harry, ahora contéstame. ¿Has venido por el espejo?

"Sí.

Harry se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizado. Lo había dicho sin dudar. Había sido como si su boca y sus pulmones no obedecieran las órdenes de su cerebro. Miró espantado a Voldemort que le observaba con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos rojos.

"Ahora empezamos a entendernos.- comentó volviéndose a sentar en el sofá.- Eso significa que has entrado en la Puerta Principal de Hogwarts¿no es así?

Harry se tapó la boca y se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse verdadero daño, pero su cabeza asintió sin que pudiera hacer nada. Aquel hechizo era demasiado potente para contrarrestarlo sólo con su voluntad.

"¿Y qué has visto?

Apretaba los ojos, los dientes y se había agarrado la cabeza con las manos desesperado por no decir lo que su garganta iba a pronunciar de un momento a otro. Estaba completamente indefenso ante algo así. La oclumancia no servía de nada contra un hechizo como aquel. Deseó poder quitarse de encima aquella sensación de impotencia, de hacer que aquel frescor en toda su cabeza soltara sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y su voluntad, pero era tarde. Sus músculos, confusos por la lucha de voluntades farfullaron una respuesta:

"A… a los nephlim…

"Ya…- el tono de Voldemort se había puesto serio súbitamente.- Caballeros, dejadnos solos, por favor.

Los mortífagos se marcharon en silencio no sin antes echarle miradas suspicaces al joven que inclinado sobre sus rodillas miraba al vacío con ojos desencajados mientras seguía tapándose la boca y la nariz con las manos atadas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Si seguía preguntándole cosas seguiría respondiendo, por mucho que se resistiera. Si tuviera su varita podría intentar salir de allí, pero sin ella…

"Supongo que te habrán echado la charla del equilibrio del universo, de las energías y del error que suponemos¿verdad?

"Sí.

Voldemort se limitó a mirarlo seriamente durante unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar. Después respiró hondo cerrando durante un instante los ojos y asintió.

"Como ves, Harry, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Ambos somos muy parecidos en el sentido en que estamos atados por el mismo destino. Y ese destino fue predicho hace 17 años, si mal no recuerdo.- Voldemort volvió a tomar un sorbo de su vino y rió para sí mientras miraba al vacío, como recordando.- El año pasado casi logré conocer cuál era ese destino. Pero… salió mal¿te acuerdas?

Harry no contestó. Por lo menos aquel hechizo no obligaba a responder a las preguntas retóricas. Por supuesto que se acordaba. Pero no podía comprender a dónde quería llegar con aquella conversación y aquella perversa amabilidad. De hecho empezaba a imaginarse un terrible final.

"Por casualidad no conocerás el contenido de la profecía¿verdad?

Maldijo a su certera intuición mientras su cabeza asentía con vida propia. Si Voldemort se enteraba de la profecía¿qué sería capaz de hacer? La verdad es que no había nada que dijera específicamente quién vencería o de qué manera podrían ganar. Sólo que él poseía un poder que Voldemort no conocía, pero él tampoco lo sabía, así que…

"Dímela.

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida.

Se sentía miserable. ¡Le estaba contando todo al mismísimo Voldemort! Sus labios y su lengua estaban pronunciando aquellas palabras sin dudar, sin que la voz le temblara lo más mínimo. Meneó la cabeza y desvió la mirada avergonzado consigo mismo, pero la fijó de nuevo en Voldemort cuando oyó que éste se reía a carcajadas.

"¿Qué demonios te parece tan divertido?- preguntó impulsivo, enfadado y ofendido. Demasiado se parecía aquella actitud de condescendencia con la que mostró en su primera visita nocturna hacía ya meses. "Será divertido" había dicho en aquel momento. Y parecía que lo era.

"Todo, Harry, todo. ¿A ti no?

"¡No!

"Qué poco sentido del humor…

"¿Qué?- Harry estaba tan aturdido y enfadado que casi no pensaba lo que hacía. Aquel hechizo era como el Veritaserum elevado a la enésima potencia y ahora todo lo que decía y hacía era el fiel reflejo de lo que sentía y pensaba. Casi no era dueño de sí. Su corazón había tomado el control de su cuerpo y, antes de que la prudencia le dijera que no se moviera, se levantó indignado, masculló algo como "¡Esto es el colmo!" y encaró al mago tenebroso más terrible del último siglo, que aún sonreía desde su sofá.- Bueno¿me vas a matar o no?

"¿Acaso quieres que lo haga?

"¡Por supuesto que no! Pero si no lo haces cojo la puerta y me voy, porque no estoy dispuesto a servirte de entretenimiento mientras me sacas información de esta manera tan repulsiva.

Y sin más, rodeó la mesita de café, el sofá y se acercó a la puerta de doble hoja. En alguna parte de su cerebro, algo que en tiempos había sido su libre voluntad se estaba dando de cabezazos contra la pared. Cualquiera en su sano juicio no habría dicho eso jamás ni se hubiera ido hacia la puerta justo después para cumplir su amenaza. Quizá por eso Voldemort tardó un momento en reaccionar.

"Venga, Harry, no te enfades…- el tono socarrón con el que lo dijo fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Estaba tan enfadado que sin querer la magia que le rodeaba empezó a revolverle el pelo y las ropas. Las ligaduras desaparecieron desintegradas de sus muñecas, aunque apenas se percató. El chico, fuera de sí, ni siquiera se dignó a volverse. Dio un paso hacia delante y la puerta de doble hoja se abrió con fuerza haciendo que los cristales se rompieran. Los mortífagos que estaban fuera trataron de inmovilizarle, pero a Harry, víctima del hechizo, parecía no importarle no tener la varita para defenderse. Su magia estaba actuando como una extensión de sus sentimientos, ahora potenciados por el conjuro. Sus escudos se habían levantado sólo con una orden musitada apenas conscientemente y las sábanas que cubrían los muebles se arremolinaron a medida que se acercaba a la puerta.

"¡Potter!- gritó una voz a su espalda ya desprovista de humor. No se giró. De alguna manera sabía que la varita de Voldemort le apuntaba y que si daba un solo paso más le fulminaría. Podía sentir el enorme poder de aquel hombre gracias a la perceptividad como una pulsación cadenciosa y lenta, como si fuera el corazón de un animal enorme.- Mírame.

Quisiera o no, aún estaba obligado por el hechizo y obedeció. ¿Cuánto duraría su efecto¿Habría contrahechizo¿Saldría de allí para contarlo? Todas aquellas preguntas desaparecieron de su mente cuando vio a Voldemort avanzando hacia él con la varita apuntando directamente a su corazón mientras los ojos rojos le clavaban en la puerta que tenía detrás. Cuando apenas les separaban dos metros de distancia el hombre se detuvo sin dejar de mirarle. Su expresión estaba contraída en un rictus de odio tan intenso que parecía rezumarlo en forma de gotitas de sudor que recorrían su pálida frente dándole un aspecto enfermizo y terrible a la vez.

"Primera lección: No vuelvas a dejar a Lord Voldemort con la palabra en la boca. ¡CRUCIO!

Durante los 15 eternos segundos en que el Lord mantuvo su varita sobre el sufriente muchacho, el aura de poder del chico pareció revolverse a su alrededor, arder y burbujear con el dolor impresionante que sufría. Cuando Voldemort levantó la varita, dejó un par de segundos para que tomara aliento y volvió a hablar:

"Segunda lección: Jamás retes a Lord Voldemort a que te mate, porque muy posiblemente lo haga.

Los ojos llorosos del chico consiguieron enfocar el rostro sibilino de Voldemort y como un relámpago, una certeza tomó forma en su cerebro. Las dos palabras siguientes que pronunciaría aquel hombre serían las últimas que oiría. La maldición imperdonable que debió matarle hacía más de 16 años lo iba a hacer ahora. Y a pesar de ver su final tan cercano, le pareció tan injusto, tan vano. Todo lo que había perdido, todas personas que se habían sacrificado por él. Sus padres, Sirius, Bill, Percy, todos los aurores y magos que habían muerto en la lucha contra Voldemort… Se había perdido demasiado para que él tuviera la oportunidad de cumplir con su parte de la profecía, de una u otra manera. Dejó de tener importancia todo lo que le habían dicho los nephlim. A él le importaba muy poco todo aquello del universo y las diferentes realidades. Su vida, su realidad, era aquella, y no podía dejar que todo acabara así, por un error estúpido.

Frente a él los labios casi inexistentes de Riddle fueron formando las palabras de la maldición asesina. No podía hacer nada. Sin su varita no podía hacer nada. Sentía su magia rodeándole, palpitando al ritmo de su corazón y de sus sentimientos. No podía dejar que todo terminara así, no allí, no en ese momento… ¡No podía!

"¡NOOOOO!- gritó Harry aún desde el suelo mientras levantaba una mano hacia él y dirigía toda su magia revolucionada hacía Voldemort. Como un golpe de fuerza impactó de lleno en el mago lanzándole hacia atrás y echándole sobre los tres perplejos mortífagos.

Después, sin esperar a ver qué había pasado, se incorporó como pudo y salió corriendo por la puerta, todavía con calambres del crucio y con el corazón desbocado. Corrió y corrió internándose en la oscuridad, poseído por su propio miedo, cada vez más seguro de que aquella huída sería quizá la última de su vida.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El colegio era un hervidero. Habían sentido el temblor del edificio en todas partes y a aquellas horas la mayoría de los estudiantes se preparaban para acostarse o ya estaban en la cama, así que de repente hubo multitud de adolescentes en pijama pululando asustados por los pasillos en dirección a los despachos de los Jefes de Casa, la Sala de Profesores e incluso al despacho del Director.

Cuando por fin los prefectos y los profesores volvieron a meter a los niños en las salas comunes, Albus Dumbledore salía, aterido, empapado y alterado, de una puerta de hierro del segundo piso. Harry acababa de desaparecer y un horrible presentimiento le invadió, sobretodo porque sabía que el chico no tenía su varita consigo.

¿Por qué habría tocado esa ventanita en especial? No parecía diferente a las demás, pero por alguna razón le había llamado la atención. Dando grandes zancadas hacia su despacho no pudo dejar de pensar que quizá fuera aquella ventanita la puerta simple que Voldemort había utilizado y que Harry, por alguna razón, lo había sentido.

Si era cierta su hipótesis, el chico podría estar en un peligro mortal. Desarmado contra Voldemort y sus secuaces, sólo y perdido a saber dónde. El anciano mago ahogó una maldición al llegar a la escalinata móvil de su despacho.

Al llegar llamó inmediatamente a Tonks y a Lupin. Unos cinco minutos después aparecieron por la chimenea, único medio de comunicación seguro con el exterior tras la impenetrable barrera del chico que había desaparecido. Sus caras de justa inquietud se agravaron al ver la expresión preocupada del director.

"¿Qué ocurre, Albus?- preguntó Lupin.- Ahora estábamos ayudando a…

"Esto es más importante, Remus.- cortó tenso Dumbledore.- Harry ha desaparecido y es muy probable que se encuentre con Voldemort. Va desarmado.

"¿Qué?- preguntaron boquiabiertos y pálidos los dos magos.

"¿Cómo¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Tonks pálida.

"Tenías a gente rastreando las puertas¿verdad?- preguntó el director a la chica.

"Sí, Edward nos estaba ayudando, pero sólo hemos localizado tres o cuatro, y ninguna está en las Islas Británicas exceptuando ésta y la del Departamento de Misterios.

"Hay al menos una más, en una casa.- informó Dumbledore.- Posiblemente sea una casona grande de campo, abandonada, pero aún amueblada.

"Albus, nos estás describiendo el 80 de las casonas de campo abandonadas de Gran Bretaña.- comentó Lupin con un toque de desesperación.

"No sé más, Remus. Harry está allí y estoy seguro que Voldemort también.

"Oh, Dios mío… - musitó Tonks tapándose la cara con las manos. Luego miró al director con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Menuda nochecita, profesor!

"Encontradle, por favor.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se sentía confuso, como si estuviera sedado. Posiblemente el hechizo que Voldemort le había echado para que le respondiera a sus preguntas se estuviera pasando. A medida que avanzaba penosamente por la oscuridad cada vez se tropezaba más y ya se había caído más de cuatro veces. Los ojos se le desenfocaban ligeramente y sentía náuseas. Pero no se permitía parar para vomitar.

Le perseguían.

Los podía sentir. La perceptividad los había captado a unos 200 metros de su posición, rodeándole, cercándole cada vez más. Aunque se aparecían y desaparecían en aquel bosque de una manera a veces aleatoria, de algún modo cada vez se acercaban más a él, y se daba cuenta.

Los arbustos y las ramas le rozaban en las manos y en la cara, y sentía las palmas y las rodillas doloridas por las caídas. Además estaba agotado después del crucio y de aquel despliegue tan brutal de poder. Ahora que aquel conjuro maldito se disipaba dentro de él, volvía a ser más dueño de sí y se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. La magia se había sintonizado con sus sentimientos completamente expuestos y los había utilizado para fortalecerse y proyectarse sin tener su varita en la mano. Pero en aquel momento ese efecto se había disipado bastante y estaba exhausto emocional y físicamente. Aquel arrebato le había salvado la vida, pero apenas podía caminar cuatro pasos seguidos sin tropezar.

Y mientras, sus perseguidores se acercaban cada vez más.

Deseó saber aparecerse. Podría desaparecer de allí en un instante y aparecer en cualquier otra parte, donde ningún descerebrado le arrancaría la piel a tiras sólo por ser quien era. Pero no sabía, así que lo único que podía hacer era seguir corriendo hacia delante. No sabía qué había más allá de ese bosque. Ni siquiera si llegaría al final.

Cada vez eran más. Voldemort debía de estar convocando a todo el mundo a través de la Marca Tenebrosa que decoraba el brazo izquierdo de cada mortífago. Y todos le estaban persiguiendo con saña a través de aquel bosque enmarañado y cada vez más profundo y oscuro. A veces las nubes destapaban la luna en cuarto menguante y podía ver más o menos por dónde iba y avanzaba más rápidamente, pero eran momentos de luz difusa y fugaz seguidos de una oscuridad agudizada por su cansancio y la sensación de abotargamiento que se estaba instalando entre sus ojos.

Tropezó por enésima vez y cayó al suelo. Al tratar de levantarse notó que sus brazos apenas podían sostenerle. Por fin su estómago dio el vuelco definitivo y vomitó. Consiguió ponerse de rodillas y con esfuerzo, acicateado por el miedo que la cercana presencia de un mago le producía, consiguió tambalearse unos pasos más antes de volver a tropezar y caer.

No podía más.

Oyó cómo los pasos del mago se acercaban a él mientras se peleaba contra la frondosa vegetación. Intentó levantarse, pero los músculos le temblaban y volvió a trastabillar. Un par de lágrimas de desesperación recorrieron su sucio rostro antes de perderse en el suelo embarrado cuando los pies del mortífago entraron en su cada vez más borroso campo visual.

Ya está, pensó, este es el fin.

Entonces vio un brillo momentáneo sobre él y después sintió cómo el mago le cogía la mano y contaba hasta tres. Después un tirón bajo el ombligo y un torbellino de colores y viento le llevó a través de la magia de un traslador hacia alguna parte.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Dios bendito, Harry… qué te ha pasado…- la voz parecía no querer que le contestara. Más parecía que se lamentaba del estado en el que estaba el muchacho. Él ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Estaba tendido, demasiado débil para levantar los párpados, pero al menos estaba consciente.- ¿Dónde está Snape?

"Ha vuelto al colegio.- contestó otra voz, femenina y preocupada. ¿Era Tonks?- Ahora que Voldemort sabe que él es el traidor, el lugar más seguro para él es Hogwarts.

"Ya¿y para Harry?- sí, era Lupin el dueño de aquella voz, no había duda.- Tenemos que llevarle a un lugar seguro. En este estado…

"Podríamos llevarle al Hospital.

"Imposible.- sentenció Lupin.- No después de lo del Cuartel General…

"¡Remus, mírale!- exclamó la chica.

"¡Lo sé!- el licántropo chasqueó la lengua.- Maldita sea, ya lo sé… Pero no es nada seguro, y… venga, Tonks, ya has visto cómo le estaban persiguiendo. ¿Cuántos eran¿40, 50…¿Crees que no atacarán cualquier sitio en el que crean que está? Voldemort le quiere muerto esta noche.

"Sí, y si no le atienden como es debido no durará mucho más.

Harry consiguió sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y movió una mano y la cabeza.

"¡Harry¿Me oyes?

El chico asintió. A medida que pasaban los segundos se iba sintiendo más entero, aunque aún estaba muy débil y cada vez más amodorrado. Aun así trató de hablar.

"Lo… sabe…

"¿Qué¿Qué sabe?- preguntó Lupin acercándose a él.

"Profecía…

"Merlín… ¿cómo se habrá enterado?- musitó Tonks. Harry deglutió martirizado por la idea de que había sido él quien se lo había dicho.

"Entonces no hay otra opción. Hay que llevar a Harry al colegio.

"¡Remus, allí no podrán curarle en condiciones!

"Es un chico fuerte, Tonks. ¿Verdad, Harry¡Mobilicorpus!- Harry sintió cómo la ingravidez se hacía patente y dejaba de estar tendido en donde quiera que estuviese.- ¡Colegio Hogwarts!

Después sintió algo de calor, pero al estar medio inconsciente y con los ojos cerrados, lo único que le indicó que había llegado fue el frío de las corrientes del castillo. Después entró en una especie de duermevela cuando le llevaron a la enfermería y le sumieron en las cálidas y suaves sábanas de la cama. Cada momento que pasaba, su consciencia se hundía en una blanda oscuridad del sueño que prometía descanso, pero por alguna cruel razón, cada vez que se iba a quedar dormido la enfermera le despertaba poniéndole algo de un olor horrible bajo la nariz. Luego le hicieron tragar varias pociones y por fin, después de un tiempo que le pareció eterno, le dejaron dormir.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Seamus, suéltame.

"Ron, no puedo dejarte salir. Ya has oído a McGonagall.

"Tío, que tú eres el prefecto, no él. Deberías tener un poco más de sentido común.

"Mira, Neville, no me toques las narices¿vale? Ese temblor no ha sido normal.

Oyeron cómo una puerta se cerraba sobre sus cabezas y un segundo después Hermione apareció junto con Ginny que bajaban las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas mirándoles con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?- dijo.

"¿Es necesario que lo explique?- preguntó tenso el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos. Hermione comprendió de inmediato, pero no suavizó su respuesta.

"Después de lo que nos ha dicho McGonagall, desde luego.

Ron la miró un momento en silencio y luego se relajó. Miró peligrosamente a Seamus que aún le tenía cogido de los brazos.

"¿Me sueltas?

"¿Te vas a ir?

"No…- en cuanto la presión de las manos del irlandés se aflojó, dio un paso al frente y cogió a Hermione de la mano para apartarla y hablar en privado con ella.-… todavía.

"¿Qué?- susurró ella mientras era arrastrada a un rincón.- ¡Ron, no… no puedes…¡Oh, por Dios, para ya!

La chica se soltó de un tirón y miró enfadada a su novio. El chico le devolvió la mirada mientras le instaba a que se sentara.

"Estoy seguro de que ha sido Harry.

"¿Y qué? No es la primera vez que lo hace.

"Sí, pero ésta vez ha sido diferente.

"¿En qué?- preguntó la joven poniendo los brazos en jarras. Los ojos azules de Ron se desviaron de los suyos.- Estará bien, Ron. No puede pasarle nada en el colegio.

"Ya, como cuando amaneció hecho un Cristo¿no?-contestó Ron inclinándose hacia ella.- Que no, Hermione, que esta vez ha sido diferente, te lo digo yo… Las otras veces… ¿no te daba la impresión de que lo sentías dentro de ti? Esta vez sólo ha sido una especie de terremoto. Algo va mal…

"Vale, pero, si así fuera¿qué pretendes hacer? Snape está con él y…

"¿Eso intenta ser tranquilizador?- cortó Ron alzando una ceja.

"Ron, no me vengas con lo mismo otra vez, por favor.

"Vale, no es un traidor, pero es un cabrón.

"¡Ron!

"¡Lo es!- el chico hizo una pausa bajo la mirada terriblemente reprobatoria de la chica.- Y sabes lo mucho que odia a Harry. ¿Y si ésta vez se ha pasado de verdad?

"¿Por qué me da la sensación de que lo que viene a continuación va a ser una soberana idiotez?

"¿Ni siquiera me vas a conceder el beneficio de la duda?

"¡Por favor, Ron, escúchame¿Cuántas veces una sospecha tuya contra Snape ha sido cierta?

"Ese tío no es trigo limpio…

"Me da igual.- zanjó la chica con un deje de hastío.- Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado lo cierto es que no podemos hacer nada porque no podemos salir de la sala común. Además… ¡casi son las 2 de la mañana! Deberías ayudarme a meter en la cama a la gente y no pensar en terribles conspiraciones en la sombra.

Pero Ron no contestó mientras ella se incorporaba. Sólo se la quedó mirando, dolido y decepcionado. Hermione no pudo evitar ablandarse y se puso de cuclillas para mirarle a su altura. Le cogió las manos y le dijo:

"Yo también estoy preocupada por él, pero…

"Hermione, por esto me enfadé con él, más que por lo de Malfoy… porque quería dejarnos al margen. No puedo soportar la idea de quedarme aquí quieto sabiendo que mi mejor amigo está pasándolo mal. Sobre todo si lo está haciendo para protegernos.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó para besarlo.

"De acuerdo. Pero antes ayúdame a acostarlos a todos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El silencio era total. Sólo sus pasos rompían la quietud. Iban al despacho de su Jefa de Casa. Dadas las circunstancias era la única persona a la que podían recurrir, aunque mucho se temían que lo único que lograran fuera una bronca y la orden de volver a la Torre inmediatamente. Pero tenían que arriesgarse. Harry no había vuelto aún y estaban preocupados.

Al acercarse a la puerta del despacho de McGonagall se dieron cuenta de que la maestra aún estaba despierta. Una rendija de luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta y se oían voces ahogadas tras la gruesa madera. Ron y Hermione se miraron dubitativos antes de llamar, pero el chico recordó por qué estaban allí y dio un paso al frente.

Las voces se callaron inmediatamente al oír los tres golpes en la puerta. Entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente. El chorro de luz que les cubrió fue ocultado parcialmente por la espigada silueta de Minerva McGonagall. Aún en el contraluz se podía ver su expresión, y no era muy agradable. Durante un momento de estupor en el que parecía no poder comprender por qué dos alumnos estaban fuera de la cama a esas horas, los dos prefectos pensaron que cualquier reprimenda anterior no sería nada en comparación con la que se avecinaba. Pero la mujer resopló y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Supongo que estáis aquí porque estás preocupados por Potter¿me equivoco?

"No, profesora.- dijo Hermione.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Por qué no ha vuelto?

"¿Qué ha sido ese temblor?- preguntó Ron.

La profesora les miró un momento consternada sobre sus gafitas rectangulares, respiró hondo y contestó.

"No puedo hablaros de ello. Lo siento mucho. Lo único que puedo deciros es que Potter está ahora en la enfermería recobrándose. Está muy débil y posiblemente Poppy no permita visitas al menos hasta pasado mañana.

"¿Ni siquiera a nosotros?- preguntó Ron.

"Siempre podemos preguntárselo, señor Weasley, pero en estos momentos la que decide es ella.

"¿De verdad que no nos puede contar nada, profesora?- la voz de Hermione estaba cargada de angustia.

"Por ahora no.- McGonagall negó ligeramente con la cabeza.- Lo siento, querida, pero aún es muy pronto, incluso para nosotros, saber todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. En todo caso os recomiendo que volváis a la cama y que no os preocupéis por Potter. Está fuera de peligro y no tardará en recuperarse.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron apesadumbrados mientras la profesora se metía de nuevo en su despacho. Sin prisa, ambos se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"Te lo dije.- comentó Ron con voz grave.- Sabía que algo no iba bien.

"Tenías razón.- la chica cogió la mano del pelirrojo sintiéndose súbitamente desamparada.- Todo esto es muy injusto…

Y el silencio se apoderó de nuevo de los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando el retrato de una señora entrada en carnes y vestida de rosa volvió a cubrir un agujero.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pareja de hecho, Weasley?- preguntó Blaise Zabini a la salida de la última clase de pociones de aquel viernes antes de Semana Santa.- Las malas lenguas dicen que está otra vez en la enfermería.

"¿Las malas lenguas?- preguntó Ron con sarcasmo.- ¿Peores que la tuya, Zabini?

"Te sorprendería.- dijo echándole una mirada cargada de intención a Hermione, que caminaba junto al pelirrojo.

"Tuviste suerte en el juicio, Zabini. Quizá te libraras de la cárcel por tu cruciatas, pero deberías saber que yo no lo olvido.- dijo Hermione.

"Bueno… Siempre he tenido la habilidad de que las mujeres me recuerden.- susurró malicioso el slytherin.

Justo en ese momento salía el resto de la clase, Draco Malfoy y McDougall entre ellos. Al ver la tensión en el aire, los dos recién llegados cubrieron a su compañero en silencio, amenazantes. Ron sintió cómo Hermione le tiraba suavemente de la camisa. A regañadientes cedió. Ella tenía razón. Eran más y no era el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar. Además, no les convenía nada envolverse en otra pelea. Le echó una mirada terrible a Malfoy y se dio la vuelta.

Aunque no le gustara en absoluto, el rubio slytherin y Harry habían firmado un pacto cuyo contenido él no conocía, pero que su amigo había sostenido durante meses. Y si lo había hecho sería por algo. Pero mientras, Malfoy seguía actuando igual. No había variado su actitud en absoluto ni con ellos ni con nadie. Seguía siendo tan rastrero como siempre. Si realmente ese pacto era útil agradeció no ser él el que hubiera tenido que firmarlo. Él no hubiera sido capaz de olvidar la insalvable enemistad que había entre ellos. No hubiera podido mantener la sangre fría para hacerlo y arriesgarse a que todo el mundo le diera la espalda. Sencillamente, él no habría podido protegerlos a todos.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sí, los medimagos de San Mungo me advirtieron de algo así.

La voz de la señora Pomfrey llegaba hasta los dos pares de oídos que "sin querer" espiaban tras la puerta de la enfermería.

"Todo está en la historia clínica que le hicieron.- continuaba la enfermera.- Lo que es… preocupante, es que aún no se haya despertado.

"Bueno, Poppy, según el doctor Goldsmith el tiempo de recuperación es directamente proporcional al nivel de poder del individuo.- comentó Albus Dumbledore con voz grave y tranquilizadora.

"Lo sé, Albus, pero lleva así 3 días. Lo normal en un caso similar hubiera sido unas 12 horas. ¡Como mucho!- hubo una pausa y luego el tono de la enfermera cambio de preocupación a una ligera alteración nerviosa.- No creerás que ha vuelto a… irse¿no?

"No lo creo.- oyeron cómo el anciano respiraba hondo y tras una pausa le dio las gracias a la mujer y se encaminó hacia las puertas.

En el par de segundos que tardó en llegar y abrir, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que recolocarse rápidamente para parecer que acababan de llegar y que no habían escuchado nada. Apenas lo habían conseguido cuando los escrutadores ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore se fijaron en ellos con aire benevolente.

"Hola, chicos.

"Ho… hola, profesor.- saludó Ron.

"¿Habéis venido a visitar a Harry?

"Sí.- asintió Hermione.- ¿Cómo está?

"Aún duerme, pero no creo que tarde mucho más en despertar.- el director les dirigió una sonrisa confiada y, dándole a Ron una palmadita en el hombro añadió.- Posiblemente despierte hoy.

Y se fue.

La pareja cruzó las puertas acristaladas de la enfermería y se encaminaron a la cama donde reposaba su amigo.

Estaba prácticamente igual que el día anterior. A simple vista estaba profundamente dormido. La respiración pausada y la expresión tranquila. Nada más. Y como el día anterior, ambos se sentaron al lado de la cama y sacaron sus deberes de Semana Santa. No podían hacer mucho más que estar junto a él.

Los minutos pasaban suavemente a medida que las plumas llenaban de letras los pergaminos y el reloj de la enfermería marcaba los cuartos, las medias y las en punto con graves campanadas.

Los días se alargaban poco a poco. La primavera ya había llegado a los campos de Hogwarts y el inestable tiempo estaba haciendo resurgir de la tierra todo lo que ésta estaba dispuesta a dar sólo con que aumentaran dos grados la temperatura. Desde allí oían el piar enfebrecido de los pájaros y la luz del sol de la tarde caldeaba la estancia y la decoraba con las decenas de colores de los cristales de las vidrieras góticas de la enfermería. Hermione suspiró amodorrada y alzó la vista hacia Harry.

Tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba al techo, muy serio. El moreno giró la cabeza y devolvió la mirada a su amiga, que le sonrió. Un ronquido rompió el silencio de la sala y arrancó una risa ahogada de ambos jóvenes. Ron estaba dormido en una postura que le iba a proporcionar una decena de contracturas musculares, pero que al parecer, había preferido ignorar.

"¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó la chica.

"Bien.- luego sonrió tristemente.- Descansado.

"Ya puedes estarlo. Has dormido 3 días enteros.

"Vaya.

Harry se incorporó y se colocó las gafas.

"¿Qué pasó?

Durante unos segundos el chico hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada mientras salía de la cama y se llenaba un vaso de agua con la jarra que había en una mesita cercana. Bebió tranquilamente y dejó el vaso vacío en la mesita de noche. Después se sentó en el borde de la cama y recorrió distraído los fríos bordes de las baldosas del suelo con los dedos de los pies.

"No sé cuánto te puedo contar.- dijo al final.

"Con una descripción a grandes rasgos me conformo.- animó la chica encogiéndose de hombros. A su lado Ron volvió a roncar. Hermione murmuró un "Bueno, ya está bien" y susurró.- ¡Ron, despierta!

"¿Qpsa?- balbució el chico. Al ver a Harry despierto hizo un mayor esfuerzo por espabilarse.- Vaya, tío, ya era hora¿no?

"Con tus ronquidos¿qué esperabas?- ambos rieron suavemente y mientras Ron se desperezaba como un gato farfulló "Vete a la mierda…" que arrancó una nueva sonrisa del moreno.

"Bueno, a ver¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó el pelirrojo.- Jamás pensé que un castigo con Snape fuera tan destructor.

"Pffff…- resopló Harry.- Aquella noche ocurrieron muchas cosas.

Harry les explicó lo que había ocurrido con la puerta de la mazmorra, la entrada en cierto cuarto y que allí se había enterado de muchas cosas, cosas relacionadas con la profecía y con Voldemort, cosas que podrían ser de utilidad inmediata. Pero no entró en detalles. No les convenía nada conocer la existencia de la cueva ni de lo que significaban. Omitió el hecho de que hubiera entrado con Malfoy, pero contó con pelos y señales la rápida reunión con la Ministra, el padre de Ron, Tonks y Lupin. Lo que ocurrió después lo resumió de la siguiente manera.

"Entonces creí que había una posibilidad de hacer algo.

"¿Con la información que habías recibido en ese lugar?- preguntó Hermione.

"Sí.- asintió el chico.- Dumbledore me apoyó y me acompañó, pero una vez allí… la cagué.

"Hiciste lo que te dio la gana¿no?- sugirió Ron.

"Básicamente.- Harry suspiró y soltó la bomba.- Y de buenas a primeras me encontré delante de Voldemort sin la varita, sin saber dónde estaba y maldiciendo mi estupidez.

"¿QUÉ?- sus dos amigos palidecieron. Hermione tomó la palabra titubeante.- Pe…pero¿entonces¿Cómo saliste de allí¿Cómo es posible que…?

Harry empezó a explicarles lo que había ocurrido, el hechizo "Panlegere", lo que le había contado al Lord Tenebroso con sus propios labios, lo que había provocado aquel conjuro y su huida brutal y enloquecida hasta que alguien le sacó de allí con un traslador. Hermione le preguntó que quién había sido. Harry descubrió que le costaba decirlo. Le detestaba lo suficiente como para que algo así fuera humillante.

"Snape.- sus dos amigos ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa.- Además… parece ser que Voldemort le descubrió como traidor o algo así, no estoy seguro. ¿Vosotros sabéis algo?

"¡No!- exclamó Hermione levantándose de la silla y empezando a caminar nerviosa frente a la cama.- Pero esto explica su actitud el último día en clase.

"¿Qué pasó?

"Lo típico.- dijo Ron.- Al parecer estaba tan nervioso que tiró un estante de ingredientes y culpó a Hanna Abbott, de Hafflepuf. Le quitó tantos puntos que Hermione, Dean y Lavender salieron en su defensa, así que también le quitó puntos a Gryffindor. En fin, una escabechina.

"Bueno, supongo que ahora me odiará un poquito más.- comentó Harry tristemente.

A sus espaldas oyeron voces y un momento después las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron. Albus Dumbledore acompañado de la enfermera, Lupin y Tonks aparecieron en el umbral. Al verle despierto todos iluminaron su rostro con una sonrisa... excepto Tonks.

"¡Por fin, bonito¡Contigo quería yo hablar!

La pelirrosa avanzó a grandes trancos hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Ron y Hermione se apartaron rápidamente de su camino hasta que la joven se colocó frente al chico y le clavó varias veces el índice en el pecho en expresión acusadora.

"¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, Harry¿Cuántas? Si no sabes cómo funciona algo, antes de meter la pata¡pregunta, joder!

"Madre del amor hermoso, qué bronca…- musitó Ron escondiéndose sutilmente tras Hermione.

"Lo siento, Tonks.- dijo Harry no muy seguro de que fuera a servir de algo.

"¿Lo sientes? Ah, vale, gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor… ¿Tienes… idea, acaso, de la que has armado?

"Mmmmpsí… más o menos…- titubeó el muchacho ante la ira de la joven.- Y lo siento, Tonks, pero de nada sirven los gritos ahora. Lo hecho, hecho está.

"Desde luego que lo hecho, hecho está.- bufó la chica.- Ahora gracias a ti hemos perdido una de las fuentes más importantes de información que teníamos dentro del círculo que Quien Tú Sabes. ¡Sólo porque te pareció bien toquetear algo tan peligroso como la P…- la joven se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ron y Hermione y se contuvo.- ¡Toquetear lo que no debes!

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- replicó Harry enfadado.- ¿Quedarme otra vez a salvo y seguro tras la barrera cuando por fin podía siquiera intentar hacer algo verdaderamente útil?

"¿Sería mucho pedir que hicieras esos intentos estando un poquito más seguro de tus posibilidades?- preguntó Tonks a su vez.- Era demasiado peligroso y lo sabes. No sabes utilizar… ¡ni siquiera Dumbledore puede, por Dios¡Has tenido suerte de volver entero!

"Ya he dicho que lo siento¿vale?- dijo Harry en voz tensa, calma y algo avergonzada mirando a otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

Tonks volvió a bufar, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la silla que Ron había dejado vacía. Cuando Harry se atrevió a alzar la mirada hacia Dumbledore y Lupin vio con asombro y una pizca de enfado que ambos esperaban pacientemente con una medio sonrisa a que terminara la discusión.

"¿Ya?- preguntó tentativo el licántropo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.- Vale, Harry, creo que tienes que darnos algunas explicaciones.

Al salir Ron y Hermione, el pelirrojo, aún impresionado por el arrebato de la chica y la reacción de su amigo se revolvió el pelo confuso y miró a Hermione.

Madre mía, parecían hermanos…

Hermione re rió por lo bajo y se encogió de hombros.

Supongo que es la única con autoridad moral para gritarle de esa manera.

La verdad es que no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Harry… con mi madre tengo suficiente…

Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalinata de mármol vieron pasar a Snape, silencioso y cabizbajo, que bajaba hacia las mazmorras y que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarles cuando ellos esbozaron un débil saludo. Hermione meneó la cabeza y subió las escaleras.

Ahora que Quien Tú Sabes conoce la profecía¿qué crees que pasará?

No lo sé.- contestó Ron.- Pero me da la impresión de que todo va más deprisa de lo que debería.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que no creo que Quien Tú Sabes tarde mucho en atreverse a atacar personalmente el colegio. Ahora sabe hasta qué punto es peligroso Harry y además aquí se esconde un traidor. Es casi como si el colegio le estuviera llamando.

Bueno…- Hermione cogió la mano del chico y la apretó.- Pues le estaremos esperando.


	19. Shaletu

¡Hola!

Qué bien, qué tiempo más estupendo tenemos. Tan estupendo que la **sequía** amenaza como un terrible monstruo que atenaza nuestros pensamientos. Sinceramente, la última sequía horrible que sufrimos (en España, al menos)fue hace casi 10 años por lo del Niño y me acuerdo que durante muuuuuchos años siendo yo una criaja estuvimos siempre con el miedo constante de las restricciones, no había césped en las ciudades, todo estaba amarillo y seco y al ver los ríos (o lo que quedaba de ellos)se te hundía el alma a los pies.

Espero que no ocurra lo mismo ahora. ¡Tiene que llover! Así que chicos y chicas, seais de donde seais, ahorrad agua, no la malgastéis, que es poca y preciosa.

**Caliope Alice**: eehmmm... no, evidentemente Lucius Malfoy no es el padre de Snape¡por dios! Mejor dejémoslo. Creo que nos hemos confundido todos bastante... Bueno¡espero que este capi te guste! Un besito.

**Remus-Lupin-Black-Drakg**: Tonks es seria desde que se convirtió en mi alter ego dentro del fic. Cierto, no debía de decir esto porque le quita toda la gracia, pero es que... jo. ¡Además Harry ha hecho la mayor estupidez de su vida¡Necesitaba una bronca en condiciones! Para el resto de tus preguntas deberás esperar. Aún tienen que pasar muchas cosas. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme¡Un besito!

**Lucumbus**¡Hola, kougai! No, no es un insulto, pero si yo soy tu sempai tú eres mi kougai (eso de tener amigos que estudian japonés es muy útil en estos casos). Jeje, sí, que Harry le de las gracias a Snape... ¡y le lleve una cajita con pastitas¿no! Ya veremos cómo se lo agradece, ya... jejeje, malignidad de autora (tengo derecho, qué pasa). Weno, un besazo. Ya te veré por el Mess.

**Undomiel de Vil**: sí, el final se va perfilando¿verdad? jeje. Pero aún le quedan al menos unos 5 o 6 capítulos a menos que pase algo terrible. Sí, sin Harry nadie sería nada, pero tampoco debe olvidar que forma parte de un equipo y que si se lía a hacer lo que le sale de las narices sin saber lo que está haciendo, puede ser un problema muy gordo hasta para él mismo. A ver si este capi también te gusta. ¡Un besito, wapa!

**Ely-chan**: tú con tus revs nunca decepcionas, cielo. Me encanta que te haya gustado todo, pero sí, cierto, muy perspicaz, el fin se acerca, pero aún queda, no te preocupes. Hay que atar muchos cabos. ¡Nos leemos, preciosa!

**Belen**¡Hola! Jo, gracias. Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este capi también te guste. ¡Muchos besitos!

**Gandulfo**: Jeje, sí, bueno, me gusta mi carrera, qué le voy a hacer... ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Un beso.

**Light Angel**¡Hola¿Yo¿Loca? XDDD, qué va... XDD, anda ya... Jejeje¡Pues nada, a ver qué te parece este nuevo capítulo!

**Miranda Evans**: Sí, querida, Snape salvó a Harry, tal y como lo lees. Él era el único capaz de saber dónde estaba el chico porque Voldemort, al llamar a todos los mortífagos, también le llama a él. Así que la cagada de Harry es aún más grande de lo que podría imaginarse. Este niño... una colleja le pegaba yo y me quedaba más agusto... (y pensar que soy yo la que le hace hacer esas cosas... qué mala soy). ¡Espero que este capi te guste! Besos.

**

* * *

**

**Shaletu**

"_El Tiempo no es nuestro amigo."_

_Neverwhere.- _Nail Gaiman.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Parecía mentira que al final de su curso intensivo de 6 meses en los cuales le habían enseñado todo lo que debería aprender en los dos cursos que le quedaban, otra vez fuera retrasado.

Además últimamente le llovían broncas por todas partes. Tonks se había pasado dos días acosándole por un espejo de doble cara nuevo, recordándole sus obligaciones y sus deberes. Lupin iba cada dos días por el colegio para entregarle en mano los informes de la Orden y del Ministerio para que los leyera en su presencia y luego llevárselos. Y desde luego Dumbledore le había prohibido terminantemente volver a la cueva. Además las profesoras Green y McGonagall se habían propuesto agobiarle hasta la extenuación con sus clases particulares. Menos mal que Flitwick tenía piedad de él…

A veces le parecía estar viviendo dos vidas. En una se veía expuesto a una miríada de acontecimientos extraños y peligrosos: la entrada a la cueva, los nephlim, Voldemort… Y en la otra seguía siendo un estudiante de 16 años que vivía estresado por los deberes y los trabajos. Y ambas eran demasiado intensas para llevarlas a la vez. Y ahora, a viernes, 12 de abril de 1996, podía decir que casi prefería la vida de aventuras y desventuras al borde de la muerte.

"Mira, Potter, no pienso cebarte con drogas hasta las cejas para que descubras tu animal¿de acuerdo¡Así que pon algo de tu parte!

"Pero profesora, ya hemos probado todo y no he sufrido ningún cambio espontáneo que me de una pista. Quizá la animagia no sea lo mío…

"No digas tonterías, muchacho. Eso también lo decías de la oclumancia y ya ves.- McGonagall cerró el libro que tenía frente a ella con fuerza y se incorporó. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirar con sus ojillos agudos a Harry, que la miraba sentado en el primer pupitre de la clase de Transformaciones con expresión cansada.- Bueno, creo que no hay otra opción.

La profesora fue hacia él y le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. Hicieron el trayecto hasta el despacho del director en silencio. La gárgola se apartó por enésima vez con la sola presencia del chico y ambos subieron por la escalera de caracol. El director estaba sentado tras su escritorio hojeando unos papeles y algo que parecía un mapa cuando entraron.

"Buenas tardes, Minerva. ¿Qué ocurre?

"Tenemos un problema, Albus.- el director sólo enarcó una ceja y miró a Harry cuando la profesora lo señaló.- No sabemos cuál es el animal de Potter, y como comprenderás no estoy dispuesta a utilizar el método del viaje psicotrópico.

"¿Habéis probado todos los otros métodos?- preguntó el anciano.

"Sí, y ninguno funciona.- contestó la profesora.- Demasiada… interferencia mágica.

Los dos adultos se quedaron mirando al chico con expresiones un tanto indescifrables un momento. Nervioso, Harry carraspeó.

"Hace tiempo mencioné que podía ir a un zoo y…

"Harry, sabes tan bien como yo que eso es absolutamente imposible.- dijo Dumbledore.

"Ya, bueno…

"Por eso…- intervino McGonagall.- he pensado en utilizar otro método que no suele venir en los libros… y necesito tu aprobación, Albus, además de tu supervisión. Sabes que puede ser peligroso.

"Si te refieres al "Shaletu", Minerva, sí, creo que es muy peligroso.- dijo el director mirándola sobre sus gafitas de media luna.- Cualquier despiste y a saber qué volvería.

"Lo sé, y no te lo pediría si no quedara tan poco tiempo.

"¿Tan poco tiempo para qué?- preguntó Harry interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Para que termine tu curso intensivo, por supuesto.- dijo McGonagall sin dudar.- Te recuerdo que el día 20 tienes el examen de animagia y de aparición.

Harry asintió y el agobio volvió a sumirle en su pseudo-depresión personal. Quedaba poco más de una semana y tenía que aprender a aparecerse y a convertirse en un animal. ¡Su padre había tardado 5 años, por el amor de Dios! El día 20 era el que el Ministerio les había dado cita para los dos exámenes. Si no hubieran pasado tantas cosas hubiera tenido tiempo para practicar… o por lo menos para pensar en ello.

"De acuerdo.- asintió al final Dumbledore.- El domingo a las 9 de la noche en la Torre de Astronomía. Minerva, acompaña a Harry hasta el despacho de Snape y que os dé lo necesario. Harry, sigue las instrucciones de la profesora McGonagall al pie de la letra de ahora en adelante¿entendido? Esto es muy serio.

"Sí, señor.

"Bien, Potter, sígueme.

Una vez fuera del despacho, Harry se atrevió a preguntarle a su profesora qué era el…

"Shaletu, Potter, Shaletu. Es un ritual indio norteamericano que sirve para conocer el animal interior. Los indios lo llaman "tótem".

"¿Y cómo se hace?

"Es una especie de versión del método de las drogas.- dijo frunciendo ligeramente los labios.- Pero más suave.

Cuando llegaron al despacho del profesor de Pociones, la mujer llamó un par de veces. Al abrir la puerta y verle allí, Snape se tensó tanto que casi temblaba de ira. Aun así se calmó a duras penas para dirigirle la palabra a su colega.

"Minerva… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

"Necesitamos la infusión del Shaletu, Severus. ¿Podrías prepararla para el domingo por la tarde?

"¿El Shaletu?- Snape, perplejo miró con los ojos muy abiertos a McGonagall y después a Harry, de Harry de nuevo a la profesora y así unas 4 veces mientras su expresión se volvía más y más escéptica.- No puede ser, Dumbledore nunca…

"Dumbledore será el que la oficie, Severus. Corre un poco de prisa. ¿La tendrás?

Snape fijó sus ojos negros en Harry.

"No sé por qué nos tomamos tantas molestias.- rezongó sin ninguna intención de no ser oído.- Para que luego haga una de sus niñerías arrogantes y estropee el trabajo de años y años de esfuerzo.

Harry hubiera gruñido de rabia si no hubiera estado mal visto. Y posiblemente luego se hubiera lanzado contra su profesor para tratar de arrancarle la mayor superficie de piel con las uñas, pero en su lugar simplemente le devolvió la mirada sin un solo parpadeo. Al final Snape volvió sus ojos hacia la profesora y asintió.

"Te la llevaré al despacho, Minerva.

Luego se despidió casi inaudiblemente y les cerró la puerta en las narices. La profesora McGonagall soltó el aire que parecía haber estado reteniendo y miró a Harry. Luego meneó la cabeza y le indicó que echara a andar hacia las escaleras.

"Vuestra relación empieza a rayar lo surrealista, de verdad.- comentó sin aparente interés en ser contestada.

Harry tampoco tenía ninguna intención de añadir nada más. Snape había dejado de ser espía entre los mortífagos de Voldemort por su culpa. Él lo sabía. Era plenamente consciente de ello. Tonks se había pasado casi 48 seguidas haciendo que aquella idea tomara cuerpo en su mente hasta que se convirtiera en un bulto físico dentro de su masa cerebral. Pero la idea de que ese hombre le hubiera salvado la vida le ponía los pelos de punta. Le daba la sensación de que estaba en deuda con él. Y no podía soportarlo.

La profesora le acompañó hasta la clase de Defensa, donde ahora tenía su clase con Green.

"Mañana después de comer ven a mi despacho y te daré las primeras instrucciones¿de acuerdo?

"Sí, profesora.

La maestra se marchó y él entró en la clase. Green estaba sentada tras la mesa arreglándose su desastrado moño como podía. Cuando vio al chico entrar dijo:

"Llegas temprano.- él sólo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un pupitre sacando la varita y dejándola en la mesa, como todos los días. Green terminó de enrollarse el pelo en la aguja y bajó los brazos, sacó su varita y la colocó en su regazo, como siempre.- Quiero que hablemos.

"¿Sobre qué?

"Sobre lo que pasó la noche en que escapaste de Voldemort.

Harry suspiró y desvió la mirada. A veces sus clases de defensa eran así. Todas empezaban igual, colocando la varita cada uno en su lugar y después la profesora decía lo que iban a hacer. La inmensa mayoría de las veces eran clases prácticas o teóricas, pero a veces simplemente hablaban. Y a lo largo de aquellos 6 meses había aprendido a temer por un lado aquellas sesiones, y a agradecerlas por otro. Tras haber pasado casi 2 semanas y media del verano anterior en un psiquiátrico, sabía cuándo le estaban psicoanalizando. Y Samantha Green lo hacía. Pero de una manera más sutil y a la vez más franca de lo que un psiquiatra jamás conseguiría hacer.

Le obligaba a hacer frente a lo que temía, a sí mismo; le obligaba y después, suavemente, le dejaba a él mismo hacer el resto. Sufría, claro que lo hacía, pero después salía fortalecido, más seguro de sí mismo y de sus capacidades. Había algo que la profesora le había dicho en una ocasión: "Realmente, el 40 de la fuerza de uno, si no más, reside en la firme convicción de que realmente posees esa fuerza. Si tú te lo crees, el resto también se lo creerá, y entonces encontrarás que sí eres verdaderamente fuerte.". Pero la fuerza sobre pies de barro no era nada. Si esa convicción no se sustentaba en una estabilidad sana, en un control más o menos aceptable de sus emociones, en una comprensión de sus actitudes, profunda y verdadera, no servía para nada.

"¿Cómo lograste escapar?

"Profesora, ya se lo expliqué cuando…

"Lo sé, pero quiero que reflexiones sobre ello¿vale? Una cosa es saber qué ocurrió y otra es comprender por qué ocurrió.

"Voldemort me echó ese conjuro y empecé a contestar a sus preguntas.- comenzó Harry con voz cansina.- Hacía que dijera toda la verdad sin poder impedirlo de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera podía impedir soltar lo primero que me venía a la cabeza. Me enfadé, y mi magia… bueno, se volvió loca… como yo. Estaba fuera de mí. Casi no recuerdo bien lo ocurrió exactamente. Luego el crucio de Voldemort y después, cuando estuvo a punto de matarme… quise que se alejara de mí y mi magia le golpeó. Después salí corriendo y el resto lo conoce por boca de Snape.

"Profesor Snape, Harry.- corrigió la maestra casi sin ganas.- Bien, date cuenta de algo que has dicho: la magia se volvió loca, como tú. ¿Por qué estabas así?

"Supongo que por el hechizo aquel.

"Exacto. Verás, Harry, el hechizo "Panlegere" es un tipo de conjuro muy difícil que bien realizado puede abrir las puertas de mucho más que un cerebro obstinado que no quiere ofrecer información. El Panlegere abre todas las puertas del interior de un ser humano. Abre tu mente y abre tu corazón. Dejas de estar bajo el mando de tu mente racional para someterte a tu lado emocional. Durante un periodo de tiempo más o menos largo, te conviertes en la persona más sincera del mundo. Todo lo que piensas y sientes sale al exterior. Y en ti, encontró un medio de propagación ideal: tu magia.

Harry asintió. Todo eso, más o menos, ya se lo había imaginado. Lo que no sabía era por qué.

"Lograste hacer magia sin varita muy poderosa, Harry.- continuó Green.- En ese momento te resultó fácil porque tus sentimientos estaban especialmente potenciados, pero eso no significa que no lo puedas hacer en otras circunstancias.

"¿Quiere decir que mi magia es una especie de extensión de mis sentimientos?

"Algo parecido.- asintió Green.- O eso es lo que me comentó hace tiempo el profesor Dumbledore. Quiero que utilices la perceptividad para este ejercicio¿vale? Adéntrate en ella, siente la magia que te rodea y luego examina tus sentimientos. Estoy segura de que encontrarás patrones similares. Si en el día a día controlas tus sentimientos para que no afloren cuando no deben, serás igualmente capaz de controlar tu magia a través de ellos sin necesidad de varita.- Green volvió a conjurar la gruesa alfombra y los cojines. Ambos se sentaron.- Muy bien, Harry, adelante.

Harry cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente tuvo la totalidad del colegio dibujado en su cerebro a base de lucecitas que representaban las diferentes longitudes de onda de la magia de cada estudiante, de cada profesor, de cada objeto o criatura mágica. Todas eran diferentes, pero al fin y al cabo eran lo mismo. Por curiosidad rastreó el segundo piso. Para su sorpresa no encontró la cueva. En su lugar sólo podía sentirse el lento y profundo palpitar de la magia del colegio. Quizá la magia del colegio provenía de aquella cueva.

Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer y trató de pensar qué era lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Estaba tranquilo, algo cansado… le dolía un pie que se había torcido aquella mañana por accidente, pero no era nada grave. ¿Qué sentía? Los viejos sentimientos de dolor, pérdida o culpabilidad se habían diluido en la rutina y el frenesí de la vida diaria. El miedo apenas se reducía a una ligera inquietud, pero en ese momento había conseguido ignorarlo hasta casi reducirlo a la más mínima expresión. Suspiró y negó mentalmente. No, aquello no era lo que tenía que hacer.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba racionalizando sus sentimientos. Les estaba intentando poner nombre. Cuando haces eso, cuando les pones nombre a las cosas, haces que existan en el plano consciente, pero, eso significa que no haya otras o que ésas no te las estás inventando. Quizás sólo esté llamando "cansancio" a otra cosa que no pueda definir con palabras y que sea más profunda y más importante. Los sentimientos son complejos y no se puede pretender ponerles un nombre a todos. Es imposible. Si uno quiere examinar sus sentimientos no puede ponerse a escribir una lista.

Ha de sentirlos.

Harry, sin querer, se relajó y su respiración se volvió más lenta. Incluso su corazón empezó a latir más despacio. Sentía como si le bambolearan suavemente al ritmo del viento y que lo único que le sujetaba a su cuerpo fuera su corazón. Ese cansancio que sentía empezó a tirar de su corazón con especial fuerza. A la vez, la perceptividad empezó a remover su magia al mismo ritmo que sus sentimientos. Parecía estar siendo arrastrado por dos mareas que al mismo tiempo removían su interior, y su exterior. El cansancio, por alguna razón tiró tan fuerte de su corazón que le hizo contener el rostro y contener un sollozo. Se tapó la cara con las manos tratando de contener la avalancha de sentimientos que sin saberlo retenía, pero no sirvió para nada.

Estaba cansado, desde luego, pero cansado de su vida, de tener que afrontar cosas que el resto del mundo jamás tendría que afrontar; de parecer más fuerte que el resto cuando en realidad no lo era; de ser quien era y de no poder escapar de sí mismo. Estaba cansado de sufrir, de sentir el dolor permanente que de tan habitual se había convertido en algo que casi no notaba, pero cuando se hacía patente, como en aquel momento, era una carga insoportable.

Su magia vibró con su pena y su llanto.

Efectivamente sus sentimientos estaban ligados a su poder. Pero para confirmarlo ahora se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de su maestra. ¿Cómo había podido sentirse tan tranquilo antes con todo ese dolor dentro¿Cómo? Ahora parecía que podía tirarse llorando horas, que aquel mar inmenso de desesperación no tenía fin. ¿Cómo su corazón había podido reprimir tanto¿Cuánto hubiera tardado en desbordarse¿Cuánto en convertirse en un punto débil?

Se iba tranquilizando. Ya no lloraba con tanta hondura. Sollozaba e hipaba de vez en cuando mientras se quitaba las lágrimas con el dorso empapado de la manga de la camisa.

Sí, su magia y sus sentimientos eran la misma cosa. Si había retenido tanto dentro¿cuánta magia aún continuaba oculta? Quizá fuera esa magia la que podía utilizar sin varita. Ahora más tranquilo, se concentró de nuevo en la perceptividad. Después de tantos meses, ahora dominaba esa habilidad completamente y su corazón y su magia saltaron de puntito en puntito velozmente, como si se conocieran el camino. Un estudiante, luego otro, y otro, se sucedían uno tras otro. Él sentía las sutiles variaciones de onda que los diferenciaban cono individuos… un momento… ¿qué era eso?

Las longitudes de onda…

¿Qué era lo que las diferenciaba?

Al fin y al cabo la magia era la misma, pero cada mago tenía una longitud diferente. ¿Por qué? Quizá fuera como él. Su magia era su corazón. Cada corazón producía una longitud diferente. Todos sentían de manera similar, pero todos eran diferentes. ¿Y la magia? La magia era una energía que los seres humanos podían controlar a través de su alma. El alma y el corazón de las personas… ¡todos eran diferentes, pero la magia, al provenir del mismo sitio, era la misma!

La luz se hizo en la mente del muchacho con la revelación: por eso Voldemort podía controlar a las personas mediante la puerta secundaria de la que disponía. Podía diferenciar a los individuos por su magia y, a través de su alma, controlarlos. Era rastrero. La puerta debía ser una especie de pantalla por la que Voldemort veía las almas… como él veía los puntitos de luz.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe.

"Dios…- musitó.- Así que ése es el poder de los nephlim.

"¿Cómo dices?- preguntó perpleja la profesora.

"Profesora Green, la… la perceptividad… ¿cómo decirlo…? Creo que con ella podría hacer lo mismo que hace Voldemort con la puerta.

"¿Qué?

"¡Puedo acceder al alma de las personas!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La mañana era clara y fresca. El sol brillaba tan fuerte que apenas podía mirar por la ventana y no cegarse. A su alrededor sus compañeros hacían los deberes de la semana en más o menos silencio, concentrados. No en vano, en apenas dos meses empezaban los exámenes. Cuando volvió la vista a su esquema de las características de las escamas de cola de sirena se dio cuenta de que varios compañeros suyos le habían estado mirando y que rápidamente habían bajado la cabeza. Respiró hondo y lo dejó pasar mientras trataba de memorizar los nombres.

Cinco minutos después de estar mirando sin ver el papel, recogió las cosas y se levantó. Ron, a su lado, le miraba con ojos soñolientos.

"¿Adónde vas?

"A dar una vuelta¿te vienes?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y recogió sus libros. Hermione les miró mal desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero no dijo nada y volvió a su tarea. Les había contado a los dos lo que había descubierto la noche anterior (muy matizado, claro, pero a grandes rasgos) y lo que pasaría al día siguiente a las 9. Sus dos amigos habían estado de acuerdo con él en que sus profesores se habían pasado aquella vez. En una semana era casi imposible saber aparecerse y dominar la animagia.

Ambos salieron a los terrenos verdeantes del colegio tranquilamente, en silencio.

"Oye, Harry¿qué animal crees que será tu tótem?

"Ni idea.- Harry bostezó.- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, casi ni me importa. No sé porqué McGonagall está tan empeñada con la animagia.

"Bueno, es muy útil para según qué situaciones.- comentó Ron.

"Ya, bueno, ya lo sé, pero… - el moreno suspiró.- Yo qué sé…

Ese "Yo qué sé" estaba tan cargado de hastío y cansancio que Ron le miró preocupado.

"Tío, no te agobies- dijo. Harry le miró y se medio rió con un deje de tristeza.- Bueno, al menos no te agobies tanto.

"Todo esto es una mierda…- musitó el moreno casi para sí. Luego levantó la mirada y sonrió.- Pero hay que seguir viviendo¿verdad?

"¡Claro!- asintió Ron sin mucho convencimiento.

"De todas formas no os preoc…

Se cortó inmediatamente al percibir en una milésima de segundo que alguien le había disparado un hechizo. En seguida su escudo se levantó y el aturdidor rebotó limpiamente perdiéndose en el aire. Los dos gryffindor sacaron las varitas.

"Están detrás de esos árboles.- indicó Harry a Ron con la cabeza. Desde ahí no se veía nada porque había una mata muy frondosa de frambueso que los ocultaba.- Ya me esperaba algo así…

"¿Quiénes son? Y sobre todo¿cuántos son?

"Cuatro. Y son los de siempre.

Ron apretó más la varita entre sus dedos y entrecerró los ojos con furia. Quizá le dieran la oportunidad de devolverle a Zabini lo que le había hecho a Hermione.

"No te separes de mí. Así mi escudo también te protegerá.

"Oye, decías que te lo esperabas.

"Sí, Malfoy me avisó.

"¿Malfoy?

Cuatro personas vestidas con la librea de Slytherin salieron de detrás de la fronda. Zabini, McDougall, Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

"¿_Ese_ Malfoy?- preguntó Ron perplejo en un susurro.

Harry se limitó a asentir mientras veía cómo los cuatro adolescentes se acercaban lentamente varita en mano.

"Parece que te has recuperado, Potter.- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa despectiva en los labios.- Y vaya… parece que te has traído a tu mascota.

"Malfoy, te recomiendo que tú y tus… ¿cómo se llamaban, Ron?

"¿Granos en el culo?

"Sí, esos…

Los cuatro slytherin levantaron las varitas a la vez.

"Parece que el "Potas" quiere volver a la enfermería.- comentó con voz silbante Pansy Parkinson.

"No, Pansy, lo que quiere es salir de aquí en una caja de pino.- apuntó McDougall.- ¿Y tú, Comadreja? Si tienes envidia no tienes más que pedirlo…

"McDougall¿quieres que te rompa otra vez esa asquerosa berza que tienes por nariz?- preguntó Ron.- Sabes que no necesito la varita para eso.

"Sí, bueno, pero es que tú con la varita tampoco haces mucho, Weasley.- dijo divertido Zabini arrancando risas de sus compañeros.- Por cierto¿dónde te has dejado a tu preciosa novia? Creo que la última vez la dejé gritando y gimiendo…

Fue demasiado para Ron. De su varita surgió una luz roja de un aturdidor que fue directo hacia Zabini, pero que él esquivó echándose al suelo.

"Cierra tu asquerosa boca.- escupió el pelirrojo temblando de ira.

Zabini se incorporó sonriendo y miró a Malfoy, que asintió y miró al dúo. Luego se llevó los dedos a los labios y silbó. Tras ellos, Harry y Ron oyeron que varias personas se acercaban. Harry no necesitó volverse, pero cuando Ron se giró, vio a unos 5 estudiantes de slytherin que les apuntaban con sus varitas.

"Vaya, Malfoy.- dijo Harry.- Esto es más patético de lo que jamás hubiera esperado de ti. ¿Nueve contra dos¿Tanto miedo nos tienes?

"No es miedo, Potter. Es prisa. Quiero solucionar esto antes de la hora de comer.

"¿Y a qué se debe tanta precipitación?

"Deberías saberlo.

Hubo un tenso silencio después de aquellas palabras.

"Está bien, Malfoy, qué quieres.- preguntó Harry al final. Había comprendido que aquella emboscada no había sido más que para intimidarles. Demasiada charla. No querían luchar.

"Queremos que paguéis por lo de Higgs.

"Sabéis perfectamente que fue un accidente.- contestó Harry deteniendo con una mano a Ron, que iba a decir algo que, muy probablemente, sólo caldearía más los ánimos. Los slytherin se rieron por lo bajo.

"¿Sabemos¿Qué sabemos?- se burló Parkinson con una fingida voz de inocencia. Los demás le sonrieron la gracia.

"Estáis avisados. Los dos.- Malfoy hizo una señal con la cabeza y los estudiantes que les limitaban el paso a sus espaldas se hicieron a un lado.

"Que vengan… No saben las ganas que les tengo.- rumió Ron mientras se iban.

Harry no contestó. Malfoy tenía razón. Iban en serio. Tan en serio que les habían advertido. Al llegar al vestíbulo del colegio se permitió relajarse un poco y se frotó la cara con las manos.

"Mira que son cansinos…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No le contaron a nadie lo que había ocurrido. Ni siquiera a Hermione. La amenaza iba dirigida a ellos dos y no tenían ninguna intención de involucrar a nadie más. Nadie más correría peligro innecesario. Sabían que en cuanto se supiera, todos harían frente común y los protegerían las 24 horas del día. No querían que lo hicieran. Aquello era algo muy serio y lo afrontarían con la frente muy alta.

Después del almuerzo Harry se despidió de sus amigos para dirigirse al despacho de la Jefa de su Casa. Allí, la profesora McGonagall le esperaba con una bolsita de tela pequeñita. Obedeciendo, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y esperó.

"Bien, Potter, el Shaletu consta de 3 partes: preparación, ritual y purificación. La preparación es muy importante y en ello te vas a concentrar de aquí a mañana por la noche¿de acuerdo?- Harry asintió.- Esta noche, antes de acostarte, toma una infusión de estas hierbas. No le eches azúcar aunque sepa mal. Echa todo el saquito en la tetera. Quizá pases una noche movidita. Este té es una especie de deshinibidor del tótem. Mañana por la mañana báñate antes de desayunar y durante todo el día no tomes nada de carne. A eso de las 8:30 ve a la Torre de Astronomía y a partir de ese momento el profesor Dumbledore se hará cargo de todo. ¿Me has entendido?

"Sí, profesora.

"Muy bien. Toma.- le dio el saquito.- No te olvides de nada: el té, el baño y nada de carne.- Harry cogió el saquito y volvió a asentir.- Vuelve a la Sala Común y por favor, dile a la señorita Granger que su petición ha sido denegada.

Harry frunció el ceño extrañado, pero no dijo nada y se fue.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Harry, cuando puedas copia esto.- le dijo Hermione aquella noche en la sala común. La chica le acercaba sin mirarle un par de pergaminos escritos con su letra ordenada y pequeña. Cuando el muchacho los cogió siguió escribiendo lo que quiera que estuviera escribiendo.

"¿Que es?

"Tu trabajo de Pociones.

Harry asintió. Desde que sus amigos le hacían los deberes para que pudiera ir a las clases extra, su trabajo escolar se solía limitar a copiar lo que hacían ellos para que tuviera su letra. Recordando de repente, Harry le comunicó el mensaje de McGonagall. Después le preguntó de qué se trataba al ver la súbita palidez de su amiga.

"Pero… ¡no pueden hacerme esto!- se levantó de un salto y se fue por el hueco del retrato dejándole solo con el trabajo a medio copiar. Estuvo tentado de ir detrás de ella, pero alguien le tocó el hombro cuando aún miraba la salida.

"¿Podemos hablar?- giró la cabeza y vio que era Ginny.

"Claro.

"En privado.

"Sí, claro.- se levantó y siguió a la chica hasta el hueco que había detrás de la escalera de caracol de las chicas.- ¿Qué ocurre?

"He oído un rumor.

"¿Qué rumor?

"De que va a haber otra pelea con los slytherin.

Harry se quedó callado mirando a la hermana de su mejor amigo seriamente.

"¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

"Una fuente bastante fiable.

"No hagas caso de todo lo que te dicen, Ginny.

"No me mientas. Sé que los slytherin os amenazaron a Ron y a ti.

"Vale, Ginny, quién es esa fuente.- preguntó Harry muy serio. Ahora Ginny fue la que se quedó callada, tratando a duras penas de sostenerle la mirada. Al final la chica desvió la mirada y negó nerviosa con la cabeza.- Escúchame, bien.- Ginny volvió a mirarle.- Sí, nos amenazaron, pero no hicieron nada más, y si se atrevieran a hacerlo no tendrían nada que hacer, así que no te preocupes¿vale? Y no se lo digas a nadie. Ya sabes cómo están los ánimos. Lo último que quiero es una guerra dentro de la escuela. Con una fuera ya es más que suficiente.

Ginny asintió algo avergonzada y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Harry le cogió de un brazo.

"Quién es esa fuente, Ginny.

"No… no te lo puedo decir.

"¿Por qué?

"Sería peligroso.

"¿Para quién?

"Para la fuente y para mi.

"¿Es un slytherin?

"Una.

"¿Es de confianza?

"Sí.- hubo un momento de silencio y al fin Harry respiró hondo y dijo:

"De acuerdo.

La expresión de tensión desapareció del rostro de Ginny para ser sustituida por el más absoluto asombro.

"¿En serio?

"Confío en ti, y si tú confías en ella, yo también.- ante aquello Ginny frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior con culpabilidad.

"No se lo digas a Ron. Si supiera que tengo una amiga en Slytherin me mataría.- Harry sonrió como toda respuesta.- Aunque es lo mismo que lo que pasó contigo¿no?

Harry comprendió que estaba hablando de Malfoy.

"Esa chica es tu amiga¿no?- Ginny asintió.- Entonces no es lo mismo.

"¿Cómo puedes confiar en él entonces?

"Por necesidad. Como él. Pero no le des más vueltas. Y no te preocupes por Ron ni por mí. Podemos cuidarnos muy bien.

Ginny sonrió algo insegura y se fue escaleras arriba. Él, aún en el hueco, apoyó un brazo en la estructura de madera de la escalera y miró a la nada, pensativo. Otro estudiante de slytherin se desmarcaba del dogma que parecía dominar la casa de la serpiente. Primero Malfoy, luego aquella chica desconocida… Durante un momento pensó en qué habría sido de su vida si hubiera acabado en Slytherin, como primero dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador hacía ya tanto tiempo. Luego pensó en lo que le había contado Malfoy de cómo era la vida en Slytherin. ¿Cuántos estudiantes veían, casi obligados, a su alrededor prácticas y comportamientos con los que no estaban de acuerdo, pero que, sin embargo, tenían que aceptar y adoptar como propios para no ser barridos del mapa? Si pudiera hablar con ellos, estaba seguro de que aquel monstruo informe que amenazaba el colegio acababa reducido a no más 15 estudiantes de la casa verde.

Un bostezo cortó su hilo de pensamientos y decidió que era hora de irse a la cama. De camino al dormitorio cogió la tetera que había en la sala común y la subió al dormitorio. Al echar las hierbas en el agua pensó que en cuanto la infusión entrara en su cuerpo empezaría un proceso que terminaría con él convertido en algún animal. Cuando empezó a sorber el ardiente líquido sólo esperó no convertirse en algo pequeño y/o con escamas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Oía tambores. ¿Tambores? Quizá fuera su corazón, pero sonaba muchas veces, como si en vez de un corazón tuviera 20, todos sonando a la vez con un ritmo sincopado. Dentro de su sueño, Harry abrió los ojos._

_Estaba en lo alto de una montaña pelada. Sobre él, el cielo nocturno dibujaba las constelaciones y una luna, reducida a una fina franja curvada de luz blanca. Allá abajo, un paisaje enorme y llano salpicado de árboles cuyas copas parecían mesas de oscuridad sobre el pasto amarillento. Sentía el viento fresco moverle el pelo y en todo el cuerpo. Se miró a sí mismo y se vio desnudo, pero no le importó. _

_En el cielo, una estrella fugaz iluminó su camino hasta desaparecer. Un momento después oyó algo detrás de él, como un suave rozar contra la roca. Se giró y vio una silueta que relucía vagamente a la escasa luz de la noche. La hizo frente. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba a cuatro patas. Sus ojos se habían fijado en la cobra que se erguía lentamente frente a él, mostrándole todo el furor de los colores de la piel de su cuello extendido. La serpiente bufó y se lanzó rápida y mortal hacia él, pero sus reflejos se habían agudizado y empujó al reptil con la mano derecha para tirarla de la loma de roca. La serpiente surcó el aire hasta caer pesadamente a unos 6 metros más abajo donde volvió a bufar a la noche y se escabulló para no volver._

_Entonces Harry se miró la mano… que ya no era una mano._

Abrió los ojos de par en par en la noche y dejó escapar el aire que sin querer había estado reteniendo. Vale, había sido una… ¿pesadilla? No, tampoco había sido una pesadilla, pero no había sido agradable. McGonagall le había advertido de aquello. Trató de recordar los detalles del sueño, pero cada vez que creía que tenía algo se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos. Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando volvió a quedarse dormido. En sueños se revolvió en la cama hasta quedar hecho un ovillo… y empezó a ronronear.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Bueno¿qué tal con la infusión esa?- le preguntó Ron mientras se servía un par de salchichas en el desayuno.

"No sé. Creo que soñé algo y me desperté, pero nada más.- dijo el moreno cogiendo una manzana y pegándole un buen mordisco.

"¿Y ya está?- preguntó Hermione algo sorprendida.- ¿No recuerdas el sueño?

"No.- Harry le pegó otro mordisco a la manzana, masticó y tragó.- No sé por qué montaron tanto drama por algo así, la verdad.

McGonagall entró al comedor de camino a la mesa de profesores y le miró sobre sus gafas rectangulares. Harry levantó sutilmente la manzana para enseñársela y la profesora le sonrió aprobadoramente cuando también se fijó en que aún tenía el pelo algo mojado del baño. Al final, el chico se encogió de hombros mirando sus amigos y mordió otra vez su manzana.

Aquella noche por fin descubriría cuál era su dichoso animal.

Hermione se despidió de ellos en el vestíbulo ya que tenía que hacer la ronda como prefecta y ellos fueron a la sala común conversando.

"Por cierto¿qué es lo que pidió Hermione a McGonagall?- preguntó Harry.

"Llamar a sus padres por… esa cosa… felét…

"¿Teléfono?

"Eso.

"¿Por qué quiere llamarles? Puede utilizar las lechuzas.

"Dice que no son lo suficientemente rápidas.- negó Ron.- Tiene miedo por ellos. Y como no hay un solo teléfono en varios kilómetros a la redonda… pidió ir a Hogston. Y le dijeron que no, claro.

Hogston era el pueblo muggle más cercano a Hogwarts.

"No la he visto protestar nada más que el día que se lo dije.- comentó Harry.

"Eso es porque McGonagall le prometió que la Orden tendría un ojo sobre su casa.

Harry se calló. Era muy triste que se vivieran esos miedos dentro del colegio. Pero era una realidad. Cualquiera de los estudiantes que estaban allí podían levantarse un día sin algún familiar porque Voldemort y sus secuaces habían decidido que había llegado su hora.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, puso una mano sobre el pecho de su amigo deteniéndole.

"¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el rellano del tercer piso, esperando a que la escalera que les llevaba al retrato de la Señora Gorda se colocara en el lugar correcto. Ahora mismo estaban en una superficie de apenas dos metros cuadrados, con dos barandillas de piedra y un lado que daba al vestíbulo de la planta baja sin nada que parara una posible caída de casi 20 metros.

Sentía la presencia de Slyherins demasiado conocidos en las cercanías. Sabía dónde estaban, pero no podía verles desde donde estaba. Estaban acechando. Entonces oyeron el crujido de la escalera al moverse. La enorme estructura de piedra y mármol flotaba lenta y penosamente hacia su rellano para encajarse a la perfección en el lado libre sin barandilla. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, cuatro rayos de color morado impactaron de lleno en el rellano donde Ron y él estaban, haciéndoles vacilar cuando la estructura empezó a resquebrajarse y a caer en grandes pedazos hacia abajo.

Los dos chicos se pegaron a la pared.

"¡Tenemos que saltar a la escalera o nos harán caer!- exclamó Ron.

Como si hubieran esperado a que dijera eso, nuevos rayos morados se dirigieron a la escalera. Al ser una estructura mucho más sólida que el rellano, tuvieron que repetir el hechizo varias veces para empezar a causar daños graves. Al final, se paró donde había estado el lado sin barandilla del rellano, que había caído con estruendo sobre el vestíbulo. Bajo sus pies, el rellano se resquebrajaba y cada vez había menos superficie.

"¡Venga, Potter¡Hop, hop¡Salta!

Era la voz de Malfoy. Entonces el slytherin salió de detrás de las columnas de la terraza que era el 5 piso. El claustro cuadrado que estaba por encima de ellos se vio súbitamente poblado por los cuatro que les habían amenazado. A la broma de Malfoy el resto se rió.

"¡Sólo un golpe más y caeréis una altura de más 3 pisos!- informó Zabini con una sonrisa radiante.- Es una suerte que este castillo tenga lo techos tan altos¿verdad?

"Venga, os damos ventaja.- dijo Pansy Parkinson inclinándose sobre la barandilla de la terraza.- Subís tres escalones y empezamos a golpear la escalera¿qué os parece?

"Estáis completamente locos.- masculló Ron.- ¡Y qué pasa con los profesores! Oirán todo este ruido. ¡No podéis pretender tirar una escalera y que no se entere nadie!

"Oh, se enterarán, Weasley, no te preocupes.- dijo McDougall.- Pero a su debido tiempo.

El rellano dio otro crujido terrible y se torció un poco hacia la derecha haciendo que Ron tuviera que soportar su peso y el de Harry durante un momento. Entonces, cuando se hubieron estabilizado otra vez, pudieron oír las carcajadas de los slytherin.

"¡Vamos saltad!

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? Hagamos lo que hagamos nos acabarán tirando al vacío.- gimió Ron.

"Espérame aquí.

"¿Qué?

Harry levantó la varita y murmuró "Tempus mei" y desapareció de la vista del pelirrojo. Luego escuchó un golpe sordo y vio que Zabini desaparecía estampado contra la pared con un gemido de dolor. Luego vio cómo Parkinson súbitamente aparecía atada y desaparecía de la balaustrada, que cayó hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio. Después McDougall pareció congelarse donde estaba con expresión de perplejidad. Todo aquello ocurrió en apenas 3 segundos, tan rápido que Ron no consiguió ver qué había pasado exactamente ni donde estaba Harry. Entonces Harry volvió a aparecer al lado de Malfoy, con la varita apuntándole a la sien.

"¿Satisfecho?

Malfoy sonrió sin mirarle.

"No esperaba menos.

Harry bajó la varita y luego miró a Ron.

"¿Estás bien?

"¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?

"Estás bien.- afirmó el moreno. Luego dirigió la varita a la escalera y susurró "reparo". La escalera volvió a la normalidad.- ¡Ron, salta!

El pelirrojo obedeció y un momento después, cuando se giró, el rellano se rehacía a sí mismo quedando intacto, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Luego oyó cómo alguien le daba un puñetazo a alguien y que caía al suelo.

"Espero que a tus amigos se les quiten las ganas de hacer estas chorradas de ahora en adelante.- comentó Harry bajando la escalera del quinto piso hasta el rellano de la Señora Gorda donde Ron le esperaba. Se iba frotando la mano derecha. Malfoy se asomó por la barandilla y se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que le salía del labio.

"No lo creo, pero podrías haberte cortado un poco¿no?

"Luego eres tú el que se queja de que sospechan. Si te dejara intacto¿no crees que se mosquearían?

Malfoy y Ron se miraron mientras Harry aún bajaba las escaleras. Después Malfoy desapareció. Ron se revolvió inquieto cuando su amigo llegó a su altura.

"Qué raro me parece, tío. No creo que me acostumbre nunca a que Malfoy esté de nuestro lado.

"No lo está. _Labor lunae._- la Señora Gorda que, aparentemente, no había visto nada extraño, se apartó mientras seguía limándose las uñas.

"¿Cómo?

Harry respiró hondo y entró por el agujero. Tendría que explicárselo todo a Ron para que al menos la expresión de horror se le fuera de la cara.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No sabía cómo lo habían hecho, pero por alguna razón nadie, absolutamente nadie, se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido por la mañana en las escaleras. Nadie había visto los montones de cascotes que habían caído desde el rellano del tercer piso, ni del ruido de la escalera al quebrarse por varios sitios. Ni siquiera los cuadros que decoraban las paredes. Cuando Ron y Harry salieron de la Sala Común para comer, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Los slytherin habían desaparecido y cualquiera diría que no había ocurrido nada. De hecho, Ron le llegó a preguntar si realmente había pasado. Ante su sorpresa, Harry se encontró dudando de qué contestar.

A las 8:30 llegó a la Torre de Astronomía. En el camino repasó si había comido algo de carne en todo el día. Recordó las dos manzanas del desayuno, su triste plato de acelgas en la comida y los dos plátanos de la merienda. Tenía hambre. Las frutas y verduras podían ser muy sanas, pero duraban muy poco tiempo en su organismo.

Al llegar vio a la profesora McGonagall y al Profesor Dumbledore que le esperaban junto a una especie de tienda de campaña de piel, bastante grande. Se dio cuenta que de la punta salía un ligero hilo de humo blanco. Los dos profesores parecían disfrutar el aroma de la noche de primavera arrebujados en sus capas, ya que hacía un poco de fresco. Al verle llegar le hicieron pasar dentro de la tienda. Se sentaron en el suelo, sobre unas alfombras. En el centro de la tienda circular, había una pequeña hoguerita en la que se estaban quemando algunas hierbas aromáticas. Harry reconoció el romero y la salvia, aunque había otras que no conocía.

Dumbledore le miró.

¿Has seguido todos los pasos que te ha dado la Profesora McGonagall, Harry?

Sí, señor.

Bien.- el director cogió una redoma de cristal de un lado y se la dio.- Has de beber esto. Luego cierra los ojos y repite este hechizo.

Le dio un papel en el que había algo escrito, pero no consiguió leerlo.

¿Qué pone?

Cuando te bebas la redoma lo podrás leer.- informó la profesora McGonagall.

Harry, llegará un momento en que entres en trance.- dijo Dumbledore.- Te sentirás confuso. No te asustes. No luches contra ello. Déjate llevar y todo saldrá bien. Durará poco. Luego posiblemente te sientas… diferente. Pero para ese momento estaremos nosotros. Lo único que te pedimos es que no olvides nunca quién eres.

Harry no consiguió asentir. Estaba tan perplejo que se quedó mirando a Dumbledore sin saber qué decir. Lo único que sabía era, que cada momento que pasaba, más miedo tenía de lo que le esperaba. Miró la redoma en su mano con desconfianza. Luego miró a sus maestros y respirando hondo se la tragó.

El líquido bajó rasgando su garganta hasta caer en el estómago como una losa que empezó a incendiar su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos que se le empañaban de lágrimas y meneó la cabeza, para despejarse un poco, pero fue peor. Sintió que vacilaba y perdía el equilibrio aun estando sentado. Creyó sentir la mano de alguien sosteniéndolo y la voz distorsionada de McGonagall diciéndole algo de un papel. Bajó la cabeza, que le pesaba mucho y que apenas podía controlar ya que su cuello parecía no poder sostenerle el cráneo. Abrió penosamente los ojos y obligó a sus pupilas a fijarse en la mancha blanca que tenía entre las manos.

Las letras aparecieron con tal nitidez que le asustaron.

"Shaletu"


	20. El León y la Serpiente

¡Hola!

Bueno, antes que nada, deciros que quizá encontréis este capítulo un tanto desconcertante porque la trama se acelera mucho, pero creedme que la primera sorprendida soy yo. Las cosas se han dado así y yo soy mera cronista. Así que los que preveían el final hace un par de capítulos ahora lo verán más claro que el agua.

**Hount Walf**: Hola Remus-etc, la verdad me alegro de que te hayas cambiado el nombre a uno más corto. Tardo menos en escribirlo... Y bueno, tus dudas quedarán resueltas hoy, no te preocupes. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Ely-Chan**¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wapaaaaa! Sí, exacto, el capi anterior fue un "intermedio", como dices. La acción viene ahora, me temo. Y bueno, Harry puede ver el alma de las personas... y muchas cosas más. La verdad es que es un poder enorme y peligroso. Pero ya lo verás. La informante de Ginny aparece en este capi sutilmente. No digo que es ella, pero casi no importa. No voy a tratarla como un personaje más. No a estas alturas de la historia. Pero tiene su importancia. Harry no va a investigar sobre ella. Si lo hiciera estaría mintiendo a Ginny. Él ha dicho que confía en ella y lo hará hasta el final. No necesita asegurarse por su cuenta.

¡Felicidades por lo de tu curso de escritura! Jo, qué suerte. Yo he estado buscando cosas por aquí, pero todo es soltando pasta a dos manos y una es pobre de solemnidad... Te deseo mucha suerte y que aprendas muchas cosas... ; ) Y que luego me las cuentes, jeje. Y envíame cosas que escribas¿vale¡Jo, qué guay, qué envidia! Pues ya sabes, demuéstrales todo lo que vales, que es mucho¿vale, wapa¡Un besazo!

**Lucumbus**: El puñetazo se lo da Harry, por supuesto. ¡Y bien agusto que se quedó! Jejeje... pobre Draco, con lo mal que lo está pasando por su lado... En fin, disfruta del capi. ¡Un besín!

**Aidee**: Jo... gracias. Pues aquí tienes el nuevo capi. ¡Espero que cumpla tus espectativas!

**Lady Kenoby**: dices que el encuentro Voldy-Harry no fue muy terrible... No, no lo fue. No era necesario. Tanto a uno como al otro les pilló desprevenidos. De todas formas sí que fue terrible, no en ese momento preciso, sino después, y cuando leas este capi lo entenderás. Son ese tipo de cosas que provocan una avalancha de acontecimientos. Y la amiga Sly de Ginny aparece en este capi, pero de pasada. No la voy a convertir en un personaje nuevo porque no da tiempo ya. Pero a su modo es importante. Bueno, guapa, te dejo ya que leas, que me enrollo mucho... ¡Besitos!

**

* * *

**

**El león y la serpiente**

"_Unmei to umaku tsukiatte iku nara kitto_

_kanashii toka sabishii nante itte rarenai_

_nando mo tsunagatta kotoba wo muryoku ni shite mo_

_taikutsu na yoru wo tsubushitainda ne._

_Si vas a enfrentarte a tu destino,_

_No puedes ir diciendo que estás triste o solo._

_Incluso si eso significa romper las promesas que nos hicimos_

_Aún deberías querer decir adiós a la noche gris." _

Anna ni issho datta no ni (Ahora que estamos tan unidos).-BSO Gundam Seed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Shaletu"

Cada letra parecía descomponerse en decenas de puntos hasta desaparecer de su vista, como si el papel las hubiera absorbido. La mancha borrosa de color blanco que sostenía entre las manos pareció hacerse más y más grande. Se sentía espeso, no podía pensar con claridad, como si el mundo fuera demasiado deprisa para que él lo procesara. Estaba como… borracho.

El papel se hacía cada vez más grande, como si después de las letras lo siguiente que quisiera tragarse fuera a él. Sentía que la gravedad tiraba de él hacia delante con inusitada potencia. Quiso resistirse. No podía desaparecer en un trozo de papel… aunque no sabía por qué. Se sintió confuso mientras caía y caía casi sin darse cuenta. Por fin, todo su mundo, su mente y su cuerpo se disolvieron dentro del papel.

Posiblemente lo más parecido a la sensación que le sobrevino después sea lo que siente cualquier átomo que forma parte de cualquier molécula de cualquier cuerpo del universo. Simplemente está allí, formando parte de algo mucho más grande y más importante, como parte indispensable de un todo magnífico y que está más allá de su comprensión porque, sencillamente, no importa. Puede ser una gota de agua, un grano de arena, una fibra muscular, una hoja… No importaba. Estaba allí y no era nadie, no era nada… y era libre.

De haber podido, hubiera suspirado aliviado.

Pero algo distorsionaba su paz. Algo que hacía un ruido retumbante y cadencioso, rítmico, potente… aunque lejano. Apelando a una voluntad que parecía estar fuera de él se dirigió hacia aquel sonido.

Pum, pum. Pum, pum. Pum, pum…

Ahí estaba, la fuente del ruido. Era un corazón. ¿Y de quién era? Descubrió que podía moverse muy rápido y pudo ver aquel corazón desde muchos puntos de vista, desde _todos_ los puntos de vista. Y le era familiar. Al final, se atrevió a acercarse. Sí, conocía aquel corazón. Lo conocía muy bien.

Era el suyo.

Ese corazón tenía dolor, tenía pena y tenía nostalgia. Pero también tenía amor, amistad y valor, a pesar de todo. Tenía miedo… y se dio cuenta de que la fuente de su miedo más profundo era él mismo.

¿Y quién era aquel que se inspiraba tanto miedo a sí mismo?

_El nombre no es importante. Sólo es una etiqueta_.

¿Quién soy?

_Lo que siento._

¿Y qué siento?

_Lo que soy._

¿Qué hace que me sienta así?

_Tu vida y tú mismo._

Vida… entonces¿estoy vivo¿Soy un ser vivo¿Y qué soy?

_Eso, al final, también es una etiqueta._

Volvió a sumirse en el letargo de paz, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil ignorar el resonante latido de su propio corazón. Era un ser vivo, pero su forma era una etiqueta. Una etiqueta… entonces¿no importaba qué forma tuviera¿Podría adoptar cualquiera? Pero… ¿qué formas había¿Infinitas? No…

El viento corría veloz entre las altas hierbas. El sol estaba alto y hacía mucho calor. Conocía aquel lugar. Ya había estado antes, pero no recordaba cuándo. A su derecha había una pequeña loma rocosa desde cuya cima se podía ver la pradera a kilómetros de distancia. Se miró a sí mismo… pero no vio nada. Seguía siendo como un átomo, parte de la existencia, pero aún sin saber cuál era su lugar.

¿Cuál había sido su lugar hasta entonces?

Había sido una víctima… ¿o no? Lentamente se fue encaminando hacia la loma, flotando en el éter, distraído, pensando… No, técnicamente no había sido una víctima. Si bien era cierto que había sido él el que había recibido todas las ofensivas, al final, siempre salía a flote y conseguía una pequeña victoria. Había sido una víctima por su corta edad, no porque no fuera capaz de defenderse. De pronto sentía que le resultaba más difícil flotar y, para subir los peñascos alargó su brazo derecho y se impulsó con las piernas. Entonces¿cuál había sido su lugar en toda su vida? La vida, su vida, la que le había hecho ser quien era, independientemente de su forma y de su nombre, había sido un enorme e intensivo entrenamiento para lo que era su misión, su objetivo. Ya fuera predicho por unos entes sobrenaturales como los nephlim, por una profecía o por el acontecer de los años, él tenía una responsabilidad con respecto a sí mismo y a un hombre que parecía haber moldeado su existencia para llevarle hasta donde estaba ahora.

Por fin llegó a la cima. El viento le revolvía el pelo. Frente a él, en el borde del precipicio, una cobra real se elevaba sobre su abdomen mostrando sus furiosos y preciosos colores al sol. Los ojos verde amarillento de la serpiente le miraban con fijeza. Era una cobra enorme, una verdadera reina. Ese era su objetivo. Pero¿estaba él a la altura? Plantó sus pies en el suelo y esperó, paciente. Por supuesto que estaba a su altura. Al fin y al cabo, él también era un rey.

Los ojos dorados, la melena oscura, los poderosos músculos de las patas y las garras que, aún escondidas, prometían dolor. Allí, en aquella roca, una cobra y un león se observaban atentamente. La tensión casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada. Tanto uno como otro eran peligrosos y lo sabían muy bien.

La serpiente silbó una vez más, altiva, y se marchó.

Él se relajó y dio un paso hacia delante. Su forma… era una etiqueta, y ahora lo sabía mejor que nunca, pero si ésa era su etiqueta, no había otra mejor en el mundo entero.

"Abre los ojos.

Tenía sueño. Los párpados se le cerraban. Se tumbó en la roca caliente apoyando la cabeza en las patas delanteras.

"Despierta.

El sol pareció oscurecerse cuando sus ojos se cerraron por fin y sentía que caía y caía…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frío. En la frente. Le goteaba por la sien hasta el oído… ¡escalofrío!

Abrió un ojo ligeramente. No veía bien y trató de abrir el otro. Su visión no mejoró mucho y entonces se dio cuenta de que no llevaba las gafas puestas. Aun así logró recordar en un rápido vistazo dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo allí. La profesora McGonagall le quitó el paño frío y empapado de la frente y se lo cambió por otro aún más frío. Se intentó incorporar, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"No, Potter, quédate tumbado.

"Me duele todo…- se quejó el chico suavemente.

"La primera transformación siempre es un poco traumática, pero lo has hecho muy bien. ¿Recuerdas tu tótem?

"Sí.- entonces Harry se dio cuenta.- ¿Me he transformado?

"Sí, y debo decir que es impresionante. Mañana empezaremos las prácticas para que el día 20 no haya ningún problema.

Harry asintió en silencio y se regocijó en su fuero interno. Estaba deseando enseñárselo a Ron y Hermione.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Vaya…- Ron le miraba francamente impresionado al día siguiente en el desayuno después de que les hubiera contado todo.- La verdad es que tiene sentido. Te pegaba el león. Y siendo Quien Tú Sabes una serpiente, tu animal era obvio.

"Visto así desde luego.- asintió Harry.

"¿Y cuándo podrás transformarte? Me gustaría verlo.

"Debes tener cuidado ahora, Harry.- comentó Hermione dejando el vaso de zumo en la mesa y mirándole con seriedad. Harry comprendió y asintió.

"¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron.

"Aún no controla la animagia.- explicó Hermione.- Puede transformarse, pero no a voluntad. Aún no. Una emoción fuerte o un despiste podría transformarle así como no salirle si quisiera hacerlo a propósito.

"Dice McGonagall que en un par de días lo dominaré.- comentó Harry agarrando un pan de leche.- No creo que sea un problema.

"Ya, bueno, pero ten cuidado igualmente.

Aquella mañana las clases se sucedieron como una especie de neblina gris. No se enteró de nada en ninguna y en más de una ocasión los profesores le llamaron la atención. Así que cuando sonó la campana del final de la última hora, Ron tuvo que correr detrás de él para seguirle fuera del aula de Encantamientos.

"¡Eh, adónde vas tan rápido!

"Al despacho de McGonagall.

Corrió por los pasillos esquivando a las decenas de estudiantes que salían de las clases con la mochila al hombro en dirección a la escalera. Estaba emocionado. Por primera vez en varias semanas asistía verdaderamente motivado a una clase particular con la Jefa de su Casa. Al llegar frente a la puerta del despacho vio salir alteradísima a su maestra, que le miró con rasgos desencajados, al borde de las lágrimas. Estaba muy pálida y respiraba agitadamente. Alarmado, se acercó.

"Profesora¿está bien?

"Ha habido un ataque.- informó lacónicamente la mujer mientras seguía alejándose de camino a las escaleras que llevaban al despacho del director. Harry, blanco, la siguió.

"¿Dónde?

"En Londres.- la voz de la maestra se quebró por fin y se tapó la boca y la nariz con las manos mientras seguía caminando a toda velocidad con Harry detrás.- Tendremos que aplazar la clase de hoy.

"¿Ha… muerto alguien?

McGonagall asintió en silencio. Subieron los últimos escalones y llegaron frente a la gárgola que se abrió ante la mera presencia de Harry como tantas veces antes. Ambos entraron. Harry no se atrevía a preguntar más. Sabía que se enteraría inmediatamente y estaba demasiado aturdido como para acertar a decir nada.

Al entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore, descubrió que estaba lleno de gente. Tonks, un par de magos que no conocía con pinta de venir del ministerio, la señora Weasley, sentada y sollozando desconsoladamente en el hombro de su hijo George, Fred y tras una llamarada verde de la chimenea, Lupin. El chico oyó un bufido a su derecha y descubrió a Snape sentado en una silla, como al margen de todo, y mirándole con la cara medio vuelta, como si su mera presencia le repugnara hasta el vómito.

Dumbledore miró a los recién llegados y comenzó a hablar.

"Hace unos 10 minutos ha habido un ataque en Londres. Los señores Pearson y Hogdes ha sido tan amables de traernos el primer informe… aunque casi no lo necesitamos.- Molly Weasley gimió de dolor profundo y se agarró aún más de su hijo, que no pudo soportarlo más y acabó llorando con su madre. Fred, a su lado, mantenía el rostro tenso, quieto, pero sus ojos enrojecidos hablaban por él. Harry se temió lo peor.- Ha sido atacado el Callejón Diagón. Muchas tiendas han sido destruidas y han muerto unos 25 civiles y 12 aurores y miembros de la Orden que guardaban el lugar. Hicieron lo que pudieron, pero al parecer fue hasta allí el mismo Voldemort y no hubo nada que hacer.

"Podría haber hecho mucho más daño de haber querido.- comentó desde su silla Snape en voz baja.

"Lo sé.- asintió Dumbledore. El anciano mago se volvió a Pearson y Hogdes.- Díganle a la ministra que contará con nuestro apoyo incondicional y que le mantendremos informada en todo momento de lo que vayamos averiguando.

Los hombres hicieron una leve y marcial inclinación de cabeza y ambos desaparecieron por la chimenea.

"Profesor Dumbledore¿quiere decir que esa carnicería no es todo el poder de Voldemort?- preguntó Fred con la voz trémula. Harry se descubrió compadeciendo a Fred. Voldemort era increíblemente poderoso. Aquello podía ser muy bien un simple aperitivo para él.

Dumbledore negó tristemente con la cabeza.

"Me temo que no, Fred.

"¡Entonces qué esperanza tenemos¿Qué nos queda? – estalló el joven pelirrojo.- Es evidente que no podemos hacer nada contra un poder como el de ese hombre. ¡Todo es inútil, maldita sea¡Todo…!- la voz se le quebró y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro. Lupin se acercó a él y alargó una mano para tocarle el hombro, pero Fred se le sacudió y le miró con verdadera rabia.- ¿Cuántos miembros de mi familia tendré que perder hasta que todo acabe, profesor¡¡CUÁNTOS!

Molly Weasley seguía llorando sin consuelo. George la abrazaba, ahora sin llorar, pero igual de triste, igual de destrozado. Un Weasley había muerto en aquel ataque, pero¿cuál? Los únicos que faltaban eran Charlie, que estaba en Rumanía y… Oh… no… El señor Weasley, no… Ni Ron ni Ginny lo sabían aún. Mirando a Fred notó cómo la rabia empezaba a empañar sus ojos mientras trataba de asimilar la noticia. Dumbledore abrió la boca y respondió al mayor de los gemelos.

"Espero que ninguno más, Fred. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

"Eso no me sirve, profesor.

"Ni a ti ni a nadie. Pero no eres el único.

"¿Eso ha de consolarnos acaso?- exclamó George en voz baja y dolida.

"No, pero os hará ver la magnitud de lo que está ocurriendo.- dijo Dumbledore.- Sé que este es un momento terrible, pero por vuestra pérdida y las que han de venir os pido que no bajéis la guardia y no os rindáis. La tormenta que se ha llevado a vuestro padre no ha terminado aún.

"Entonces cuente conmigo, profesor.- dijo Fred dando un paso al frente.

"Y conmigo.- dijo George incorporándose.- No dejaremos que la muerte de nuestro padre y nuestros hermanos haya sido en vano.

"No… no, por favor.- apenas fue un susurro, pero fue evidente para todos. La señora Weasley negaba suavemente con la cabeza mientras repetía lo mismo una y otra vez.

Harry supo que aquella mujer no podría soportar más pérdidas. Súbitamente recordó el episodio del boggart el curso anterior. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces. ¿Quién le iba a decir que un año más tarde habría perdido a 2 hijos y a su marido? Al final sus miedos habían sido acertados. Pero¿Y Ron y Ginny? Les hundiría una noticia así. Sin querer había empezado a apretar la mandíbula para contener la rabia y la impotencia.

"¿Y por qué no ha mostrado todo su poder, profesor?- preguntó Tonks pensativa, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Por qué se ha moderado? Podría haber destrozado el callejón y haber matado a mucha más gente. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? No creo que fuera por piedad.

"No, no lo hizo por piedad.- asintió Dumbledore alargando una mano hacia el pergamino que los hombres del ministerio le habían dado. Lo cogió y se lo dio a la chica. La pelirosa abrió los ojos de asombro y después volvió a fruncir el ceño con enfado.

"¡Menudo…!- musitó entre dientes.- Qué rastrero...

Lupin le arrebató el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente hasta que llegó a una parte que le hizo alzar la mirada hasta Harry.

"Esto es increíble…- dijo el licántropo.- ¿Y qué piensa hacer si no accedemos¿Una matanza en cada rincón de Gran Bretaña hasta que se lo sirvamos en bandeja?

"Exacto.

"Pero es imposible, profesor. Aún no está preparado.- insistió Lupin.

"Remus, soy plenamente consciente de ello.- asintió Dumbledore con voz calmada, pero instándole a que se calmara.

"¿Qué ocurre?

Todos viraron la cara hasta Harry. El chico había preguntado sabiendo en cierto modo la respuesta.

"Voldemort ha dejado un mensaje.- dijo Dumbledore sin rodeos.- Dice que cada día habrá un ataque hasta que no te entreguemos a ti y al profesor Snape.

Harry giró la vista a Snape, que seguía sentado sin querer mirarle. Aun así hizo el esfuerzo de girar la mirada hacia el chico.

"Mira lo que has logrado, Potter. Espero que estés orgulloso.

"No lo estoy, pero no hay otra opción.- Harry volvió a mirar a Dumbledore.- Iré.

"Me temo que no, Harry.

"¿Prefiere que muera más gente?

"El Ministerio está tomando medidas al respecto.

"¿Y si no funcionan?

"Funcionarán.

"Hasta que Voldemort decida esforzarse un poco más.- apuntó Harry con calma.

"No irás a ninguna parte, Harry, no estás preparado para enfrentarte a él. Aún no.- dijo Dumbledore.

"Entonces matará a decenas de personas hasta que se canse y venga aquí, profesor.- insistió el chico.- No pienso dejar que gente inocente muera por mantenerme yo a salvo. Es injusto. No tienen nada que ver.

"Si te enfrentas a él posiblemente será la última vez que lo hagas.- dijo Lupin en voz baja.- Entonces todo lo que hagamos no servirá para nada.

"Profesor Lupin, eso no lo sabemos.

"Estás demasiado seguro de tus habilidades, Potter.- susurró una voz a su derecha. Snape le miraba con tanto desprecio que sintió la urgencia de estamparle una silla en la cara.- El Señor Oscuro te está demasiado grande.

"¿Y por eso se esconde, profesor?- el rostro lívido de Snape se tensó ante la ofensa, pero Harry no se detuvo.- Siempre ha sido demasiado poderoso para todos nosotros, pero aun así no hemos dejado de luchar contra él. Voldemort no sólo es un mago con mucho poder. Usted más que nadie en esta sala debería saberlo.

Snape se incorporó indignado.

"¿Te crees que puedes hablarme así después de la metedura de pata que nos ha llevado a esta situación¿Cómo te atreves a recriminarme nada cuando has sido tú la causa primera de la muerte del padre de tus amigos?

Las personas que escuchaban la discusión retuvieron el aliento. Harry se quedó helado un momento mirando con odio los ojos negros y brillantes de su profesor de Pociones. Apenas oyeron un suspiro de cansancio de Dumbledore que tomó la palabra.

"Severus, por favor, tranquilízate. Minerva, lleva a Harry a la sala común, si eres tan amable.

McGonagall puso una mano en el hombro del buscador para conducirle hacia la puerta, pero el chico se revolvió bruscamente y salió con paso decidido del despacho, apretando los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas mientras sus ojos se le empañaban con las lágrimas de rabia. Bajó con rapidez los escalones.

"¡Potter, espera!- le llamó McGonagall que trataba de alcanzarle.

"Profesora, creo que conozco el camino a la Sala Común, gracias.- replicó arisco el muchacho.

Llegó al final de la escalera de caracol y pasó junto a la gárgola con rapidez. Detrás de él oía los pasos apresurados de su maestra.

"No se lo tengas en cuenta, Potter.- insistió la mujer en un nuevo intento para que el joven se detuviera. Lo logró. Harry se dio la vuelta. Una gruesa lágrima le surcaba el rostro, pero en sus ojos sólo había rabia.

"¿Cómo quiere que no se lo tenga en cuenta si tiene razón?

"Porque no la tiene.- McGonagall se acercó a él tentativamente.

"Ya, claro.- Harry se limpió la cara con la manga.- Y ahora¿qué hago¿Cómo voy a mirar a la cara a Ron y a Ginny?

"Potter, tú no tienes la culpa¿de acuerdo? Ese ataque podría haber ocurrido igualmente.

"¿Y el mensaje¿Qué pasa con él¿Cuánta gente tendrá que morir para que Dumbledore y todos estén satisfechos conmigo? Nunca estaré preparado, profesora. Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que por un día que esté aquí a salvo, decenas de personas estén en peligro inminente ahí fuera. ¡No es justo!

"Lo sé.- suspiró la profesora.

Harry bajó la mirada agotado. No se atrevía a volver a la Torre de Gryffindor. Quisiera o no el momento final se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Llegaba el momento en que todos los secretos se descubrieran y dejaran a un lado las medidas de seguridad a las que se habían acostumbrado. Pronto no habría lugar para remilgos ni cuidados ni tientos. La lucha era tan inminente como el anochecer que se acercaba tras las ventanas de aquel pasillo. De pronto se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, como si por fin se hubiera quitado de encima un peso insoportable. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Todo era más sencillo así. Si tenía que luchar lucharía. Al fin y al cabo estaba allí para eso. Le dio las gracias a su maestra y se fue a la sala común en silencio.

Al llegar vio a sus amigos en los sofás frente a la ventana, aprovechando los últimos rayos de luz natural para hacer sus deberes. Ron levantó la mirada y le sonrió, pero al verle la cara su sonrisa se desvaneció. Cuando les dijo a los dos Weasleys que fueran al despacho del director sintió que parte de su alma se le partía. Ni siquiera le preguntaron nada. Los dos salieron disparados por el hueco del retrato. Hermione le preguntó qué ocurría, pero él no se sentía con energías para hablar. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en el sillón, y se abrazó las rodillas mirando al anochecer rojo que se extendía por el Bosque Prohibido. Notaba como un cosquilleo en el pecho que le instaba a llorar, pero sus ojos estaban secos. Había otra cosa que había reemplazado a la pena y la rabia.

Un rato después se levantó del suelo habiendo tomado una decisión.

"Hermione, necesito tu ayuda.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se los encontraron a todos, abrazados, en silencio, frente a la puerta principal. Ya se marchaban. Se iban a preparar el entierro y a ocuparse de todo lo que debían ocuparse, fuera lo que fuera. Poco importaba. Parecía como si una atmósfera de dolor se hubiera instalado en todos ellos. Harry no había oído los nombres de los otros fallecidos en el ataque de aquel día, pero suponía que otros estudiantes recibirían una noticia similar en breve. Hermione y él los observaron desde el pie de las escaleras. No se atrevían a acercarse. Era un momento de dolor puramente familiar y, aunque ellos lamentaban la pérdida casi tanto como ellos, se sentían al margen. Y Harry se sentía especialmente responsable.

Dumbledore estaba con ellos. También McGonagall y Lupin. No sabía dónde estaban ni Tonks ni Snape. Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró un instante en controlar la oleada de odio que le embargó al pensar en su profesor de pociones. Aquel hombre había traspasado todos sus límites. Hermione le puso la mano en la muñeca. Al abrir los ojos vio cómo Fred, George y la señora Weasley tomaban un carruaje tirado por un thestral. Ron y Ginny se quedaron en el umbral, a contraluz. Parecía mentira que el aire fresco y fragante que venía del exterior fuera real. No en aquel momento de inmensa tristeza. Las abatidas siluetas tenían los hombros caídos aunque se abrazaban. Ginny tenía la cabeza apoyada en el costado de su hermano, como si la sola idea de mantenerla derecha fuera demasiado para ella. McGonagall les susurró algo y se fueron con ella. Aunque pasaron a su lado ninguno de los dos pareció advertir la presencia de los dos muchachos que observaban junto a la escalinata de mármol.

El director miró cómo el carruaje desaparecía en el portal que había abierto con su varita. Un momento después ya no estaban. Las antorchas a modo de farolas que iluminaban el camino hasta los invernaderos y hasta el muelle del lago iluminaban los terrenos más cercanos al castillo de una manera casi dolorosa mientras la noche se cernía sobre Hogwarts. Al fin se dio la vuelta y encaró a los dos adolescentes que le miraban.

El silencio era espeso, gris, decidido a quedarse allí durante mucho tiempo. Ninguno quería romperlo, pero tenían que hacerlo.

Harry dio un paso al frente.

Hermione se quedó donde estaba. Algo había cambiado en su amigo. Se había dado cuenta en el mismo momento en que, hacía un rato, se había girado a ella y le había explicado su plan. Sabía que le habían ocurrido muchas cosas a lo largo del último año. Había vuelto cambiado del verano, pero, durante aquellos meses había ido madurando, lenta, pero inexorablemente. Seguía siendo Harry, pero de algún modo, era otro. Parecía que por fin había encontrado su lugar y que además se sintiera relativamente cómodo en él aun a pesar de que el mundo se estuviera derrumbando a su alrededor. Aquel paso al frente era más elocuente que muchas palabras.

Dumbledore también lo sabía.

No quería dejarle marchar. Sabía que si lo hacía su futuro sería incierto, pero que si no lo hacía, el futuro de todos ellos sería bastante cierto… y desagradable. Había algo en él que siempre le había fascinado, y era esa manera tan impresionante de adaptarse a los cambios. Asimilaba lo nuevo como una esponja y lo utilizaba en su beneficio para aprender y continuar más fuerte que antes. Por muchos golpes que le diera la vida parecía salir fortalecido de cada uno de ellos. Aun así, para él, seguía siendo ese bebé dormido que había recogido de los brazos de Hagrid hacía casi 17 años. Pero ante él no había ningún bebé. Había un joven que por primera vez en su vida parecía encontrarse a sí mismo y estar a gusto en su lugar.

Aquella misma tarde, en su despacho, había sido fuente de una sabiduría que pocas veces se daba en muchachos de su edad. "_Siempre ha sido demasiado poderoso para todos nosotros, pero aun así no hemos dejado de luchar contra él. Voldemort no sólo es un mago con mucho poder." _Aquella idea había sido algo que había tratado de inculcar en todos los miembros de la Orden durante años. Sabía que Voldemort seguía siendo una amenaza aun habiendo desaparecido temporalmente y ahora que había vuelto, su miedo había sido corroborado. Y aquel chico lo había comprendido él sólo.

Voldemort podía ser un enemigo singular formidable, pero tan peligroso como él era todo lo que levantaba a su paso. El odio hacia lo que no era como él, la hipocresía, el miedo… Había otras armas con las que luchar y que tendrían que empuñar todos. Dumbledore suspiró apenado y asintió.

Y al frente de todos estaría Harry. Para bien o para mal.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lo primero que hizo fue entrar a saco en la mazmorra que era la Sala Común de Slytherin. Ningún profesor le acompañaba y había prohibido terminantemente a Hermione y, sobre todo a Ron y a Ginny, que le acompañaran. Iba solo. No necesitaba a nadie más para hacer lo que iba a hacer. Nadie en aquella escuela podía hacerle sombra y lo sabía. No era arrogancia. Era certeza.

Los ojos estupefactos de los, aproximadamente 20 estudiantes que estaban en la sala en aquel momento se clavaron en él. Hizo una pregunta muy sencilla y obtuvo una respuesta aún más sencilla. Un brazo señaló las escaleras de piedra que subían a los dormitorios.

"¿Podrías llamarlos, por favor?

El chico, de 2º, corrió a las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo.

Todos conocían a Harry Potter. Incluso habían participado de las puyas que solían lanzarle en los pasillos o, en años anteriores, en los partidos de Quidditch. Todos le habían visto como un chaval relativamente normal dadas las circunstancias y que tenía las mismas cualidades de convertirse en blanco de sus burlas como cualquier otro. En secreto siempre había sido un punto de fascinación por todas las cosas extrañas en las que se veía envuelto y por el hecho mismo de ser una figura histórica viva. Y en general, como slytherins que eran, ninguno podía comprender porqué todo el mundo parecía tenerle como alguien especial sólo porque tuviera una cicatriz en la frente. No aprobaban para nada el favoritismo evidente hacia su casa que tenían ciertos profesores ni el trato especial que recibía del director. No era mejor que nadie y siempre había tenido un punto de anodinidad mal conseguida que había dejado perplejo a más de uno.

Más que nada, porque por mucho que quisiera, Harry Potter no era en absoluto anodino.

Y ahora, plantado frente a las puertas abiertas de roble oscuro de la Sala Común de Slytherin, parecía más alto, más serio y más decidido que nadie que hubieran visto antes. Los slytherin más jóvenes tuvieron que mirar un par de veces su uniforme para asegurarse de que era un estudiante y no un profesor. Los más mayores se preguntaron cómo era posible que hubiera abierto la puerta sin conocer la contraseña. Y los que salían en ese momento del dormitorio y constituían la flor y nata de la Casa de la Serpiente, trataban de poner la expresión de desprecio y furia más convincente posible… con muy poco éxito.

Por suerte para ellos nadie más sabía de la apabullante derrota que habían sufrido un par de días antes. Al parecer los dos gryffindor habían sido extremadamente discretos y ellos no tenían ninguna intención de airear lo ocurrido. Intercambiaron unas pocas palabras cortantes relevantes a "¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo has entrado? No importa. Tenemos que hablar." y se marcharon fuera de las mazmorras.

Ninguno se quiso preguntar porqué **el** gryffindor podía entrar en la casa de Slytherin y ordenar a los mejores entre ellos que le siguieran. Todos se miraron unos momentos, demasiado alucinados como para intercambiar palabra. Algunas de las miradas eran de esperanza nerviosa, pero pronto las ocultaron por miedo a ser descubiertas. ¿Qué podía significar aquello¿Podía ser que Slytherin dejaba de estar obligada a ser tan condenadamente oscura? Había niños que lo único que querían era disfrutar de sus años de colegio y no verse envueltos en hechos oscuros y siniestros desde los 11 años. Estaban hartos de que la música de fondo de los dormitorios de los más jóvenes fueran sollozos ahogados.

Pero nadie se atrevía a decir aquello.

Sabían que no todos pensaban igual y aquellos que no lo hacían en seguida se mostraban. Una chica de 4º se levantó indignada y un corro de personas la siguió hacia los dormitorios. Los más jóvenes sabían que ella había participado en la "amenaza" que Malfoy y los suyos le habían organizado a Potter y a su amigo el pelirrojo. Y también sabían que, si Malfoy y los suyos fallaban o caían, esa chica ocuparía su puesto.

Siempre había alguien que ocuparía el puesto.

Una chica de 5º se levantó tranquilamente y se acercó a los pequeños. Ellos la miraron con recelo. Era una chica bastante enigmática. Nadie sabía con quién se iba, si tenía amigos o qué. Pasaba tan desapercibida que era difícil situarla en algún lugar específico. Parecía ser parte del mobiliario, simplemente.

Y les habló.

Una niña de primero acabó llorando de alivio mientras que en los demás asomaban tímidas sonrisas. "No importa, no os preocupéis, no sois los únicos. Somos más, en realidad. Hay una esperanza."

Aquella noche muchos durmieron más tranquilos…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

… pero otros no.

Le había pedido a Ron que estuviera con él. Tenía derecho a estar presente. Ahora los dos estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, solos, en silencio, frente a un quinqué de aceite que iluminaba un pequeño círculo a su alrededor suficiente para ellos.

Ron aún estaba en estado de shock por la muerte de su padre. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la nariz escocida de tanto sonarla. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se le hacía difícil respirar. Harry iba a hacer lo que no había hecho nunca. Se lo había explicado, pero no había comprendido ni la mitad. La verdad es que no le importaba el proceso. Le importaba el final.

El final…

Harry le miró a los ojos un momento. Sus ojos verdes tras las gafas redondas eran los mismos de siempre, pero algo en su expresión y en su actitud habían cambiado definitivamente. Aun a pesar de la bruma de dolor podía ver que si Harry estaba cerca aún podría sostenerse a algo. Había sido su amigo, su hermano desde hacía años, pero ahora que todo se abalanzaba sobre ellos como un animal hambriento, era su única esperanza.

Harry cerró los ojos y desplegó su perceptividad hasta ver el colegio y a todos sus ocupantes. La expandió y pudo ver Hogsmeade y el Bosque Prohibido. Hasta allí siempre había sido fácil. Era su terreno y lo conocía muy bien. Ahora venía la verdadera prueba. Debía buscarle y debía encontrarle más allá de su barrera, más allá de los valles y los ríos, más allá de las ciudades hasta el más ínfimo rincón. Y una vez lo hubiera encontrado le daría un mensaje y se cobraría el primer plazo de su venganza.

Así que sobrevoló Hogsmeade un tanto dubitativo al principio. Debía dar el paso y viajar más allá.

Ron, a su lado, veía que la luz del quinqué titilaba y sintió que él, de alguna manera, también titilaba. Era como si al su alrededor flotara una especie de magnetismo palpitante que le atravesara al mismo ritmo que las oscilaciones de la luz. Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar en trance, aunque no había sufrido ningún cambio aparente. Sin saber porqué, Ron alargó una mano y le tocó un hombro. De pronto una imagen enorme de luces que no comprendía se introdujo en su mente. Iba muy deprisa, de una a otra. Había diferentes tonalidades o registros de luces. No sabía diferenciar una de otra. Parecía estar arrastrado por una fuerza descomunal que le llevaba de luz en luz casi sin darse cuenta.

Entonces las luces se alejaron un poco y pudo ver que era como una especie de mapa iluminado. Estaba viajando a través de un mapa… ¡de Gran Bretaña! Podía ver luces desperdigadas allí o allá, las costas recortadas por esa misma luz extraña, y allá a lo lejos, una luz especialmente brillante. La fuerza que le llevaba fue directamente a ella.

Aquella luz emitía su propia fuerza de tracción. Ron se vio entonces atraído y repelido a la vez por aquellas dos fuerzas tan inmensas, la que le arrastraba y la que estaba en aquel lugar del mapa. Entonces la corriente que le había llevado hasta allí reparó en su presencia y amable, pero firmemente, le devolvió a su cuerpo.

Ron abrió los ojos de pronto, jadeando y sin saber muy bien dónde estaba. Harry le miraba, con los ojos abiertos, pero ligeramente desenfocados, como si estuviera viendo dos cosas a la vez y muy diferentes entre sí.

"Es peligroso, Ron. En esto no me puedes acompañar.

"Esa luz… era…

"Sí.

"¡Era enorme, Harry¿Seguro que estás haciendo lo correcto?

Harry asintió y le sonrió desde las profundidades de donde quiera que estuviese. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Ahí estaba, tan enorme como había dicho su amigo, tan aterrador como parecía. Aquel brillo, aquella palpitación gigantesca que podía haber rivalizado con todo el pueblo de Hogsmeade junto, procedía de un solo hombre. Oía el palpitar tranquilo de la magia que le rodeaba y sentía la tracción de su fuerza, pero era muy capaz de evitarla. Cerca de esa luz, cerca de Voldemort, sentía esa misma ausencia de magia que sentía en la cueva de Hogwarts. Parecía que más que no haber magia, lo que había era tal saturación de la misma que se anulaba. Pero sabía que no era cierto. Cerca de Voldemort estaba aquel espejo. Y podía notar que lo estaba utilizando. Aun con los ojos cerrados, Harry sonrió.

No había hecho aquello jamás, pero conocía muy bien la magia de las personas con la perceptividad. Y la magia era la misma alma de las personas. Ahí, a su alcance, tenía el alma de Voldemort. Era inmensa. Demasiado grande para un ser humano. Por eso había necesitado infinitos cuerpos en infinitas realidades para albergarla. Pero no podía manipularla, sólo influir en ella. Era demasiado poderosa.

_Estoy dispuesto._

A kilómetros de distancia un hombre movía la varita hacia la derecha. La imagen que le mostraba cierto espejo le cegó. Una luz inmensa y blanca llenó el cuartucho donde estaba haciendo que se cubriera los ojos con el brazo desarmado. Las dos palabras aparecieron en su mente como un pensamiento perdido. Dos palabras escritas a fuego de una manera que él había creído imposible para alguien que no fuera él mismo. Pero conocía la voz. Desvió la imagen del espejo y la oscuridad volvió a la habitación desvencijada donde se escondía Lord Voldemort.

Salió de la habitación dispuesto a dar las primeras órdenes, pero…

"¡Mi señor¿Qué está pas…

Nunca terminó la frase. Como una marioneta a la que han cortado los hilos su lugarteniente Parker cayó a sus pies. A su alrededor otros 5 mortífagos yacían igual de muertos.

Voldemort apretó los puños y sonrió. Parecía que el juego se ponía verdaderamente interesante. Aquel muchacho empezaba a utilizar las armas que le eran propias. Y él respondería. Tal y como había planeado.

Volvió en dos pasos hacia el espejo y movió la imagen con la varita para volver a enfocarla en el lugar de donde había venido la intensísima luz de aquel chico. Ya no estaba. Era de prever. Utilizar una Puerta de aquella manera solía ser agotador. Emocionado por el futuro enfrentamiento Voldemort se inclinó en una reverencia hacia el espejo y al incorporarse susurró:

"Cuando quieras.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry abrió los ojos y se sintió miserable. Tanto que había clamado por no convertirse en un asesino y ahora lo era. Giró la mirada y encontró a Ron observándole.

"¿Estás bien?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

"No, pero no importa.- se incorporó.- Ron, esta noche se ha desatado la verdadera guerra y nuestra única defensa son esas piedras que Dumbledore instaló en los dormitorios. Has de asegurarte de que todos hagan el conjuro todas las noches y todas las mañanas.

"Pero… Harry¿qué quieres decir¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

"Por supuesto que sí.- Harry fue hasta el dormitorio y cogió una bolsa donde empezó a meter unas mudas, un par de libros y el espejo de Tonks.

"¿No…- Ron bajó la voz y esperó a que su amigo saliera del dormitorio donde sus compañeros dormían. Al volver a la sala terminó la pregunta.- ¿No pensarás marcharte de Hogwarts ahora?

"Tengo que hacerlo, Ron. Ya sabes lo que acabo de hacer. No puedo quedarme en el colegio.

"¡Pero aquí estás a salvo, tío! Ahí afuera…

"Ron, escucha.- Harry cogió de los hombros a su amigo y le obligó a mirarle.- Acabo de matar a 6 personas con un poder que muchos clasificarían de oscuro si conocieran su existencia. Y acabo de desafiar a Lord Voldemort. Todo va a acabar por fin, de un modo u otro, y preferiría estar lejos de aquí cuando ocurra.

"¿Qué has matado…¿Cómo?- Ron estaba al borde de la histeria y del colapso nervioso.- ¡No te has movido de aquí! Además… ¡Harry espera!- ambos ya estaban en el pasillo y Ron agarraba del brazo a su amigo. El moreno se giró.- No puedes irte sin más y dejarnos aquí. No después de… Tío, no me puedes pedir que me quede aquí cuando hace menos de 7 horas que han matado a mi padre.

La voz se le había quebrado y le corrían gruesas lágrimas por el rostro pecoso.

"No te preocupes. Mañana todo cambiará, te lo prometo. No estarás de brazos cruzados.- Harry apartó la mano de su amigo de su brazo y le apretó un hombro con afecto. Trató de sonreír.- Pero aun así yo he de irme.

Oyeron una ligera tosecilla a su espalda, cerca de las escaleras. La profesora Samantha Green esperaba. Harry asintió y se despidió con voz queda una vez más. Ron vio cómo su amigo se marchaba a un destino incierto bajo la débil luz de la lámpara que sostenía la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Su padre, sus hermanos… no pudo contener el llanto que pugnaba por salir hacía rato y arrastrándose por la pared acabó sentado en el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, sacudido por los sollozos de miedo, de pena, de dolor.

Todo iba a acabar muy pronto. Eso le consolaba. La espera. Eso le torturaba. Y Harry… del que no tenía ninguna garantía de volver a ver jamás.


	21. Paso a paso

**¡Hola!**

Sí, lo sé, he tardado muchisísimo, pero los exámenes se aliaron contra mí de una forma tan hostil que no pude hacer nada. Bueno, miento, sí que hice... ¡hasta 4 versiones hice de este capítulo! Madre mía lo que me ha costado terminarlo. Pero no, no me he muerto (lo siento para aquellos que lo desearon en algún momento. Otra vez será.)

Ahh! Otra cosita que me niego a que se me olvide:

Veréis, estoy escribiendo una historia (también un fic de Harry Potter) con una amiga que también es escritora de fics y que se llama Nimh. Esa historia está registrada bajo el nombre común de **Lamia & Nimh Productions** y se llama **"Este mundo no está preparado para Harry Potter"**. De momento hemos colgado un capi y está gustando. Pronto colgaremos el segundo. Esto, como podéis ver, es autopublicidad pura y dura, pero si no me la hago yo¿quién me la hace? Ya sabéis, si queréis pasaros por allí sólo tenéis que introducir nuestro nombre (aunque con que pongáis Lamia, basta) en la opción de **search **y ahí estaremos. Me encantaría que dejárais vuestra oponión.

Así que sin más dilación...

**Aidee**: vaya, muchas gracias, muchíiiiiisimas gracias. Espero que no te decepcione este capi. ¡Un besote!

**Orhen- Shiy:** me alegro que las formas animagas te gusten. La verdad es que me devané durante mucho tiempo qué animal le vendría bien a Harry, pero luego pensé que lo más sencillo suele ser lo mejor, y el león era tan obvio... Con respecto a la Familia Weasley y mi deseo de sangre para con ellos... te lo explico: necesitaba un elemento crítico no sólo para movilizar a Harry para hacer algo tan drástico como decirle a Voldemort "Oye, que te espero a la salida", sino para movilizar a alguien más... que verás en este capítulo. Y sólo matando a Arthur Weasley podía darle toda la fuerza que encesitaban esos dos personajes. En fin, de verdad, me encanta que me digas que te gusta como escribo porque así me animáis a esforzarme cada día y no quedarme con la primera cosa que sale (ya te digo, este capi tuvo 4 versiones antes de ver la luz). Muchas, muchas gracias.

**Lucumbus**¿yo¿Mala persona yo?Pero de qué me hablas, hombre... No, verás, cuando Harry va a la casa de Slytherin llama, no sólo a Malfoy, sino a todos sus amigotes: McDougall, Zabini, Parkinson y demás. Es decir, el núcleo duro de Slytherin. Y no se ha cargado a nadie, pero eso lo tendrás que ver en el capi siguiente a este. Y no, no están relacionados con los que mueren. Sí, te has flipado un poco. El hecho de que Voldemort pueda matar a distancia por supuesto que pone en peligro a Lupin. A Lupin y a todo Dios. Por eso... en fin, tú sigue leyendo y lo mismo le encuentras con las respuestas. En fin, wapísimo, un besote (te debo un mail).

**Light Angel**: muchas gracias! Bueno, sé que he tardado, pero lo prometido es deuda. Espero que te guste.

**Hount-Walf:** sí, todo va a acabar y la pelea está cercana. Pero aún hayque atar muchos cabos. De momento, aquí tienes este capi que tampoco se queda corto el acontecimientos importantes.

**Blen**: muchas gracias. Aquí lo tienes. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Miranda Evans:** ¡Ya estoy aquí! Arf, arf, arf... lo que me ha costao... pero ya llegué. Iba a haber actualizado ayer pero la página esta no rulaba ni a pedales. Es que me han pasado muchas cosas y entre los exámenes y todo... En fin, que lo lamento mucho. Pero no me he muerto, lo prometo.

**Xime**: gracias por leerme! Jo, qué ilusión que te guste. Bueno, espero que este capi cumpla con tus espectativas. ¡Un besazo!

**Caliope Alice:** jo, chica, me ruborizo. No me digas estas cosas que luego me las creo, me relajo y ya no me esfuerzo tanto. En fin, cielo, disfruta de este nuevo capi. ¡Un besazo!

**Lady Kenoby: **efectivamente las piedras son esas mismas que comentas. Son muy importantes, ya lo verás. Todo acaba relacionándose y nada está escrito al azar. Bueno, nos vemos. ¡Un besazo!

**Ely-Chan:** tú tranquila que ya no voy a matar a ni un Weasley más. Ya está bien¿no crees? Sí, la chica de 5º es la amiga de Ginny (se llama Allison, para que te des cuenta una vez leas el capi de hoy). La flor y nata de la casa de la serpiente son los de siempre, Ely: Draco, Zabini, McDougall, Parkinson y compañía. En fin, si tienes alguna duda más no dudes enpreguntarme. Sé que me rayo mucho y a veces no se entienden bien las cosas que escribo. ¡Un besote!

**Glassed Eyes:** jo, qué honor que me leas desde hace tiempo... Muchas gracias. Bueno, ante todo, lo siento, he tardado mucho en actualizar. Y no sólo eso, sino que no voy a terminar la historia aún. Le queda al menos un capítulo más. Así que paciencia que todo se andará. Además, si todo fuera así de seguido le quitaría emoción¿no crees? En fin, un besazo. Y si te gusta lo espiritual... tú espera y verás.

**DValle **: muchas gracias. Yo por mi parte voy a seguir escribiendo, así que siempre será un placer para mí que me leas. Muchas, muchas gracias.

**Paso a paso**

_So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same_

_Tan poco tiempo para intentar entender que estoy simplemente tratando de seguir en el juego, intento mantenerme despierto y recordar mi nombre. Pero todo el mundo cambia y no me siento el mismo._

_Keane.- Everybody's changing

* * *

_

Al levantar la mano para accionar el picaporte notó con horror cómo le temblaba la mano. A su espalda oyó el crujido grave y poderoso de las puertas de Hogwarts al cerrarse. Sin querer pensar en ello un momento más abrió la puerta y se metió en el coche soltando la bolsa de deporte donde llevaba el poco equipaje que tenía en el asiento trasero.

Green cerró su puerta y puso el coche en marcha dirigiéndose hacia aquella especie de pared de agua que Dumbledore había convocado, aquel portal que los sacaría de Hogwarts para quizás, no volver jamás.

Harry fijó la vista en el salpicadero durante todo el viaje. Green no habló y él no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo. Sentía que cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba, y casi podía decir que le dolía. Le dolía de pena, de miedo y de rabia. Apretó el puño derecho hasta clavarse las uñas en la palma mientras trataba de impedir que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

El niño que aún vivía en él se rebelaba contra el hecho horrible de que se marchaba de Hogwarts. Y ya se había ido. Se había ido de Hogwarts. La incertidumbre de si volvería a ver su silueta recortada contra el cielo, de volver a oir sus pisadas en los pasillos, de volver a sentir siquiera la décima parte de la felicidad y tranquilidad que había llegado a sentir allí.

Era su hogar más que otro lugar en el mundo. Ningún otro sitio le ataba tanto. Allí se había descubierto a sí mismo tantas veces… Sin Hogwarts, él no era él. Y sin los que había dentro mucho menos.

Les había dejado igual que había dejado el castillo.

Decir que les había dejado por su bien sería acertado, pero hasta cierto punto real. Voldemort podía matar a quien quisiese. Harry sólo podía jugar con la carta de las petruitium, pero aun aquello era salvable si Voldemort se lo proponía.

Quizá lo que había hecho había sido demasiado. Quizá se había pasado. Quizá ahora Voldemort dijera: "Ah, vale¿tú empiezas? Pues vas a ver ahora." Tenía el secreto temor de que toda la gente que quería y que tenía alrededor empezaran a caer uno detrás de otro como si les hubieran desconectado, como si les hubieran cortado la vida sólo con un deseo, sólo con señalar con el dedo… tal y como él había hecho.

Sin poderlo remediar cerró los ojos con fuerza contrayendo el rostro y por fin el primer sollozo ahogado surgió, ahogado por él mismo para que no le nublara. Sabía que si dejaba escapar una sola lágrima, ni mil voluntades podrían contener las demás.

¡Había matado a 6 personas¡Él¡El que clamó por la injusticia de verse convertido en asesino en el futuro! No había abierto los ojos aún, pero el ataque de rabia hacia sí mismo había secado sus ojos. Bien, ahora sabía una cosa. Se despreciaba a sí mismo lo suficiente como para no temer absolutamente nada de lo que le pasase.

Hacía tiempo había temido convertirse en Voldemort, en verse cegado por el ansia de poder. Ahora, que tenía todo el poder que podía soñar al final se había convertido en la versión patética de su mayor enemigo. Había matado y eso no le convertía en alguien mejor que él. Lo que le pasara a él ya no tendría importancia. Cualquier castigo era poco. Ahora lo veía claro.

Alzó la vista en el momento en que Green paró el coche frente a las vías de un tren y un túnel en los suburbios de Londres. La mujer bajó y con un gesto le dijo que la siguiera. Harry cogió la bolsa.

"Harry¿has recibido alguna clase de aparición?- preguntó la maestra.

"No.- la voz le salió grave, demasiado. No reconocía ni su voz.

"Primera lección.- la maestra se detuvo frente a la boca del túnel y se volvió muy seria hacia él.- Visualiza el lugar donde te vas a aparecer. La perceptividad debería ayudarte en esto. Busca hacia abajo…

"¿Bajo tierra?

"Sí. Busca una sala grande…

Pero Harry aun sin cerrar los ojos y mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de su profesora ya rastreaba el subsuelo y se había percatado de la enorme cantidad de magia humana que había. Bajo sus pies había una multitud de túneles y salas donde decenas de magos y brujas pululaban de un lado a otro. Era como un gigantesco hormiguero. La perceptividad le llevó de alma en alma, de mago a mago hasta que…

"Lupin…- susurró.- Está allí abajo.

"Bien, no le pierdas. ¿Puedes ver más o menos el lugar donde está?

"Puedo ver todo lo que él ve.

"¿Dónde está?

"En una especie de despacho. Es pequeño y… hay más gente. Están Tonks y la Ministra.

"De acuerdo, eso no es importante.- la profesora miró a su alrededor nerviosa.- Segunda lección: Has de llevar tu cuerpo hasta ese lugar. Escúchame bien, Harry porque si algo sale mal podrías acabar partido por la mitad o peor¿de acuerdo?- el chico asintió.- ¿Recuerdas cuando aprendiste a relativizarte?- Harry volvió a asentir.- Es parecido. Todo tu ser, cada molécula, está ocupando este espacio. Lo que tu magia ha de hacer es engañar al espacio haciéndole creer que estás en ese despacho.

"¿Y cómo hago eso?

"Convenciéndole de ello.

"¿Qué?

"Visualiza.- ordenó la maestra clavándole un dedo en la frente.- Siente tu cuerpo y visualiza. Muchos, al principio, para concentrarse tuercen los dedos de los pies. Quizá te ayude.

"Pero profesora…

"Hazlo, Harry, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y sé que lo harás bien.

Harry frunció ceño por el exceso de confianza de su maestra y se concentró en la imagen vaga que tenía del despacho y que había sacado de la mente de Lupin. Su magia debía engañar al espacio… engañar al espacio. El espacio… Una brisa repentina le rozó el rostro la las manos, le revolvió el pelo y le sacudió ligeramente los pantalones y la sudadera… Ahí estaba. Él ocupaba un espacio. Era un cuerpo sólido. Pero ese cuerpo podía estar en cualquier parte. Y esa "parte" era ese despacho. Su magia se movió dentro de él mientras la brisa menguaba. Parecía ya no ocupar ningún espacio. La brisa le atravesaba. Era como invisible. Tenía la vaga sensación de que perdía la conciencia de donde estaban sus piernas, sus manos… Por instinto torció los dedos de los pies y todo su cuerpo volvió a su lugar.

Pero estaba en aquel despacho.

Harry soltó el aire que sin querer había retenido y los presentes se dieron la vuelta asustados.

"¡Harry!- exclamó Lupin yendo hacia él y dándole un abrazo.- ¡No hemos oído abrirse la puerta¿Y Samantha?

Se oyó un golpe sordo cuando Samantha Green se apareció al lado de Harry.

"Muy bien, Harry, para ser tu primera aparición has estado fantástico.- dijo la mujer sonriéndole.

"¿Se ha aparecido?- preguntó Amelia Bones desde detrás de la mesa repleta de mapas que había en el centro del cuarto.- No puede ser…

"Claro que sí, Amelia.- afirmó Green.- ¿Cómo si no estaría aquí ahora?

"No le hemos oído, Sam.- insistió la Ministra.- La aparición suena de un modo muy peculiar. Siempre. Nadie puede aparecerse en silencio.

Lupin miró a una y a otra y luego volvió la vista al perplejo Harry, que parecía haberse quedado de piedra al ver la mesa. Un momento después el chico daba unos pasos hacia delante y miraba los lugares señalados en rojo. Lentamente, con mano temblorosa, puso los dedos sobre un punto en concreto.

"Little Whining…- murmuró.- Cuándo.

"Hace 5 minutos escasos. Tonks ha venido a traer el parte.- contestó Lupin.

La pelirosa estaba pálida y jadeaba ligeramente con la varita fuertemente empuñada en su mano derecha. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Harry sólo levantó una mano para que no dijera nada.

"No quiero detalles, Tonks. Sí o no.

Hubo un momento de silencio ahogado hasta que la chica tomó aliento.

"Sí. Al menos por parte de tus tíos. De tu primo Dudley aún no sabemos nada.

"¿Desaparecido?

"No lo sabemos.- contestó la ministra.

Harry cerró los ojos convencido de que toda aquella desgracia había caído sobre él casi empujada por él mismo. No sólo era culpable directo de la muerte de aquellas 6 personas, sino que además ahora sus tíos y quién sabe cuánta gente más en su pequeña ciudad…

Lupin vio cómo Harry apoyaba las dos manos sobre la mesa y cerraba los ojos. Un momento después, los papeles empezaron a volar a su alrededor cuando la típica brisa que se levantaba cada vez que el chico convocaba todo su poder hacía acto de presencia. Harry estaba haciendo algo, pero no podían imaginarse qué.

Los adultos se miraron ligeramente acobardados. Ninguno sabía lo que hacer. Un momento después Harry torció el gesto y arrugó los pocos papeles que tenía bajo las palmas de las manos. Poco a poco sus rasgos se fueron contrayendo en lo que parecía una mueca de dolor, sus puños se apretaban y las piernas empezaron a temblarle. Lupin se quiso acercar para sostenerle, pero una especie de campo de fuerza le impidió acercarse más de 30 centímetros del joven.

Entonces oyeron un golpe sordo y Harry salió despedido contra la pared estrellándose contra una estantería.

"¡Harry!- exclamó Lupin acercándose en dos zancadas.- ¿Estás bien¿Qué ha pasado?

"Cabrón…- musitó el chico tratando de incorporarse.- Está haciéndolo. Lo está haciendo el muy… Profesora Green, visualizar y¿luego?

"¿Adónde quieres ir?- preguntó Lupin inmediatamente viendo como Harry aún se frotaba la espalda magullada. Harry se volvió hacia él.

"Sólo hay un modo de detenerle, profesor. Y no puedo hacerlo desde aquí.

"Pero Harry…

"¡Profesor, mire esos puntos rojos en el mapa!- gritó el chico fuera de sí.- No necesito saber que lo único que habéis encontrado son marcas tenebrosas y decenas de muertos perfectamente acostados en sus camas. Muertos que ni siquiera saben que han muerto. No lo necesito saber porque ya lo sé. Voldemort lo está haciendo bien escondido en su cubil, rodeado de sus mortífagos, bien cubierto de todos nosotros...

"… ¿menos de ti?- terminó Lupin con un deje despectivo.- Tú mismo lo estás diciendo. Cubierto, a salvo. ¿Crees que si vas allá donde creas que esté el camino va a ser fácil?

"Puedo utilizar sus mismas armas.- dijo Harry fríamente mientras aguantaba una arcada de asco. Se imagino frente a un ejército que caería sólo con un deseo y se estremeció.

"No puedes ir solo…

"Profesor…- Harry clavó sus ojos en los del hombre.- Tengo que ir solo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto, macizo y rubio entró como una tromba en el despacho, jadeante y con la varita en la mano.

"Los mortífagos se han movilizado por todas partes. Tonks, te necesitamos en seguida con tus hombres de la Orden. Remus, deberías venir tú también. Samantha, si nos echaras una mano…

"¿Dónde están atacando?- preguntó la ministra.

"Por todas partes, señora, pero parece que se están cebando especialmente con los barrios mágicos de las ciudades más importantes de Gran Bretaña. El callejón Diagón está absolutamente cercado y los nuestros apenas se pueden hacer con él. En Manchester y Liverpool la situación es muy parecida y aún estoy esperando noticias de las demás. Insisto, necesitamos ayuda de la Orden, ya.

"No te preocupes, David, voy contigo.- dijo Tonks yendo hacia él.- Remus, no tardes.

"¿Cómo que no tarde?- Lupin miraba perplejo cómo la chica se marchaba.- ¿Dejarás que Harry se marche así?

"Ahora cada uno tiene que ocupar su puesto, Remus.

Y la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí. Lupin, desesperado miró a Samantha que miraba a Harry con una mirada que sólo recordaba habérsela visto hacía muchos años, cuando sus dos hijos aún vivían.

"Harry, visualiza y ve.- dijo la mujer. Luego se besó la mano y le colocó la palma en la cara.- Ya lo has hecho antes. Suerte.

Y se marchó por la misma puerta donde se había ido Tonks un momento antes.

"Harry, puedo acompañarte. No tienes por qué ir sólo.- Lupin estaba desesperado por hacer algo.

"Profesor, lo único que haría sería morir antes. No serviría de nada. Y preferiría que sobreviviese.

"Pero no puede ser que… No puedo dejarte ir así. ¡No puedo! Se lo debo a James y a Lily. ¡Sería como lanzarte de cabeza a una jaula de leones!

Harry no contestó, sólo sonrió y un momento después, en absoluto silencio, desapareció.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La perceptividad le había permitido localizar a Voldemort. De hecho había tratado de detenerle. El muy cobarde estaba escondido en una especie de mansión a kilómetros de allí mientras con ayuda del espejo se dedicaba a segar las vidas de incontables personas. Había tratado de volver el poder del espejo contra Voldemort, pero le había salido mal y había salido rebotado.

Había tenido la ínfima esperanza de que funcionara, pero se había convencido al final de que no podría detenerlo con el mismo poder que él utilizaba. Era como si se anularan. Sabía que Voldemort tampoco habría podido utilizar el espejo durante un rato, pero pasado ese tiempo¿quién le decía que no había empezado de nuevo?

Después sólo había quedado una posibilidad: Alejarse de aquel despacho antes de que al Lord Tenebroso le diera tiempo a rastrearlo. Se convertiría en una baliza resplandeciente que indicaría a los mortífagos el lugar exacto de las dependencias del Ministerio y los Aurores en aquellos momentos si no se marchaba.

Aún tenía que cogerle el tranquillo a la aparición, porque estaba seguro de que el resto de los magos y brujas que sí sabían no tenían que concentrarse tanto, pero por lo menos, en las dos ocasiones en las que la había utilizado, no había aparecido de nuevo con los miembros desperdigados por toda la calle.

Había aparecido en un bosquecillo que había al lado de la mansión que Voldemort había escogido como escondite. Si había algo con lo que él contaba y Voldemort no, era la perceptividad. Voldemort veía y manipulaba las almas a través de la Puerta Secundaria que era el espejo, pero no "sentía" la magia a su alrededor. Por lo tanto, si su vista estaba fija en algún otro punto, nunca se daría cuenta de que Harry estaba en las cercanías. En cambio, él podía percibir la enorme emanación de magia del mago tenebroso aun estando a unos 400 metros de distancia, si no más.

Y ciertamente no estaba solo. Al menos unos 20 mortífagos estaban en aquella mansión con él. Además también había alrededor de una decena rodeando la mansión y sobrevolándola, unos 6 o 7 dementores. Harry sintió que atraía demasiado la atención de éstos últimos y decidió convertirse en su forma animaga. No en vano su alma sería el plato fuerte para esas criaturas, pero no les daría ese gusto si estaba en su mano.

Aun así, los dementores descendieron y se acercaron al bosque. Harry, convertido en león, sólo podía utilizar una décima parte de sus poderes, así que lo que había ganado en invisibilidad para con los dementores, lo había perdido en control de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No podía utilizar la perceptividad a más de unos pocos metros y le era inútil. Pero la presencia de los dementores era lo suficientemente evidente como para indicarle si se acercaban o alejaban. Así que agazapó su enorme y ágil cuerpo dorado bajo unos matorrales y esperó, inmóvil, a que se alejaran. No se detendrían mucho ante los sentimientos de un león.

Los dementores rozaron las copas de los árboles con sus capas haciendo que las cortezas de los árboles y hasta la hierba del suelo se congelaran. Las puntas del pelo de la imponente melena oscura del león también se escarcharon, y el aire que exhalaba salía en forma de vaho, pero aun así no se movió ni un milímetro. Desde allí podía oír el horrendo sonido de estertor de las criaturas y se estremeció al ver cómo una de ellas se colaba entre las ramas hasta quedar flotando sobre el suelo, a unos 25 metros de él. Un par de segundos después otras cuatro la siguieron. Los 5 dementores miraron a su alrededor, desconcertados.

Sin duda, la presencia de un alma tan enorme como la de Harry era algo que las había atraído de una manera irremediable a aquel lugar. Había sido un inconsciente al haber tardado tanto en convertirse en león. Ahora, los dementores, aguijoneados por el hambre, buscarían hasta que encontraran algo, lo que fuera. Pero el mantener su forma felina era lo único que podía salvarle. Quizá, con un poco de paciencia, los dementores se acabarían cansando…

Los dementores se dispersaron en todas direcciones, muy probablemente con la misión de encontrar el objeto de su deseo. Aquella alma gigantesca. El león no se movió un ápice aun cuando uno de ellos pasó cerca de él. El dementor se dio la vuelta y le miró desde la oscuridad de la capucha raída. El ruido de muerte que emanaba de él produjo un escalofrío inconsciente en el felino, pero aun así ni siquiera parpadeó. El dementor se acercó. Harry sentía el helor creciente a su alrededor y en sí mismo, pero por suerte, su forma de león, podía aguantar tal cercanía de aquellas criaturas. Si aún estuviera con su forma humana hacía rato que habría caído desmayado. Pero su cerebro de león, aunque mucho más avanzado que el de cualquier felino, no llegaba a ser humano. Y el dementor, aunque extrañado, no le dio más importancia y se marchó.

Cuando hubo salido de su campo de audición, el león se relajó un poco haciendo que algunos rastros de hielo se desprendieran de su melena. Por fin se incorporó y caminó silenciosamente por el suelo del bosque hacia la mansión cuando oyó voces.

"Mira tú por ahí.- ordenaba una voz masculina.- Los dementores se han desplegado por todo esta área.

"Esto me da mala espina, Mike, no me gusta la idea de meterme en un bosque oscuro con dementores sueltos y mosqueados.- respondió otro.

Harry maldijo dentro de su mente. La extraña actitud de los dementores había llamado la atención de los mortífagos que guardaban los exteriores de la mansión. Debía haberlo supuesto. Ahora en su forma de león no podría enfrentarse a ellos con propiedad sin atraer inmediatamente la atención de los dementores.

Y no mataría si no era absolutamente necesario.

Un brillo surcó los ojos verdes del león cuando sus pupilas verticales, ensanchadas para ver mejor en la oscuridad, divisaron a los mortífagos. Eran dos y se iban a separar. Y eso le daba una ventaja. Con sigilo, ocultándose en las sombras y entre los matorrales, se acercó a uno de ellos. En unos momentos el hombre se acercaría lo suficiente como para… Harry se agazapó con todos los músculos en tensión, levantó una pata delantera para calcular la fuerza del salto, movió la cabeza para ver bien la distancia y…

"¡AAAHHHHGGG!

Después un sonido de arrastre y el silencio.

"¿Mike¡Mike, qué ha pasado¿Dónde estás?- gritaba asustado el otro mortífago.- ¡Contesta, maldita sea! Mierda, qué hay aquí…

Inmediatamente después pronunció unas palabras y un haz de chispas verdes surcó el cielo sin duda para avisar a otros mortífagos de que había algo en aquel bosque que había llamado la atención de los dementores y había hecho desaparecer del mapa a Mike.

Harry gruñó por lo bajo. Todo estaba saliendo mal. No quería llamar tanto la atención. El hombre que estaba inconsciente entre sus patas tardaría de despertar. Le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y mucho se temía que tuviera algunas costillas rotas. Pero no estaba muerto. Sin preocuparse un momento más en él fue hasta donde estaba el segundo mortífago. Aún tenía algo de tiempo hasta que llegaran los demás. Entonces… ya vería lo que hacía.

El mortífago caminaba con la varita bien agarrada entre sus dedos. ¿Qué demonios sería lo que había en aquel bosque? Fuera lo que fuera era peligroso. ¿Un hombre lobo quizá? Negó mentalmente. No había luna llena. ¿Un nundu? No podía ser, esos animales sólo vivían de forma salvaje en África y Asia, no en Inglaterra, y mucho menos en Yorkshire. Oyó un crujido a su derecha y como un rayo se giró para no encontrase sino con más de lo mismo: árboles, matorrales, oscuridad y sombras. El aliento cada vez más agitado chocaba contra su máscara blanca haciéndole difícil el respirar, así que al final se la quitó.

El aire frío de la madrugada le dio de lleno en el sudoroso rostro. Sentía su mano temblar por el terror oculto que escondían aquellas frondas desconocidas. De nuevo otro crujido, esta vez un poco a su izquierda. En esa dirección los matorrales eran un poco más densos.

"¡Ignito!- exclamó asustado, y un haz de color rojo prendió en los matorrales haciéndoles arder.

El súbito ruido de las llamas y los chasquidos de la madera al quemarse ocultaron otros sonidos que quizá si debían haber alertado al mortífago, pero lo siguiente que oyó fue un gruñido profundo, grave, gutural… a su derecha. Su cabeza se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con un enorme león de melena oscura y ojos brillantes. Un momento después, ya no veía nada.

Harry se alejó corriendo de aquel lugar. El matorral en llamas era una verdadera antorcha que señalaba el lugar exacto de su paradero y los mortífagos no tardarían en llegar. Con largas y suaves zancadas corrió hasta rodear la mansión y colocarse en la parte trasera. Más allá, el bosque desaparecía dando paso a un jardín que, aunque hacía tiempo que no se cuidaba, daba muchas menos oportunidades para esconderse.

Sin duda la mansión ya estaba alertada. Veía a los mortífagos mirar por las ventanas y salir al patio trasero rodeando la casa y mirando a los alrededores con aprensión. Un momento después un brillo azulado cubrió la casa cuando un escudo se levantó. Harry maldijo dentro de su cabeza y llevado por la rabia lanzó un zarpazo a un árbol. Luego caminó inquieto de un lado a otro mirando el escudo. Seguramente lo podría romper. Eso era seguro. Pero no podría hacerlo en su forma de león. Y si se convertía en hombre los dementores se lanzarían contra él mientras los mortífagos y el mismísimo Voldemort se abalanzarían sobre él por el otro lado.

¿Qué podía hacer? Podría neutralizar a los mortífagos en un momento, pero¿qué haría con los dementores? Los dementores se alimentaban de la alegría, de los recuerdos felices, y al final, te sorbían el alma… Te sorbían el alma… ¿y qué? Harry volvió a lanzar otro zarpazo al pobre árbol mientras maldecía su cerebro de león. Con él tampoco podía lograr pensamientos complejos. Tenía la acuciante sensación de que ahí estaba la clave, pero en su actual forma no podía imaginarse cómo.

Entonces vio con horror cómo una varita iluminada se dirigía hacia el punto exacto en el que él se encontraba.

"¿Quién hay ahí?- gritó el mortífago.

Harry se quedó inmóvil.

"Algo se ha movido por ahí.- dijo el mismo mortífago.- Vamos a echar un vistazo.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Por mucho que quieras, Remus, no podemos utilizar los pocos recursos de los que disponemos para encontrar a Harry.- replicaba por enésima vez la ministra.- Si ha decidido irse solo deberías respetar su decisión.

"¡Pero es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco!- protestó el licántropo.- Parece que habéis olvidado de que no es más que un chaval, que por muy poderoso que sea le falta experiencia y que puede meter la pata en cualquier momento de una manera catastrófica, Amelia. ¡Y no estamos en momento de cometer errores!

"¿No crees que deberías tener más confianza en él?

Lupin se quedó lívido, mirando a la ministra con ojos muy abiertos.

"Qué estás insinuando.- preguntó lentamente el hombre ofendido.

"Exactamente lo que crees que insinúo, Remus.- contestó la mujer segura de sí.- Tonks confía en él; su maestra, Samantha, también. Hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore, que le ha dejado salir del colegio, confía en él. Todo el mundo ha puesto sus vidas en las manos de ese muchacho. Incluso nosotros. Y tú te empeñas en seguir tratándole como un niño.- Amelia hizo una pausa en la que observó cómo Lupin bajaba la mirada.- Tú le conoces mejor que yo, Remus, y sabes que dejó de ser un niño hace tiempo.

"Aun así…

"Comprendo cómo te sientes. Es el único nexo que te queda con tus amigos y para ti es casi como un hijo, pero a pesar de todo ha de seguir su propio destino.

"Lo sé…

Amelia Bones rodeó la mesa y cogió las manos del licántropo.

"Lo mejor que puedes hacer para ayudarle es ir con Tonks y con David y ver qué puedes hacer.

Lupin asintió, aun ensimismado en su propia tristeza y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta del despacho.

"Encontraré a Dudley Dursley.- dijo el hombre con voz grave.- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dudley estaba en estado de shock. Aunque tenía los ojos abiertos no veía absolutamente nada… y eso que se ahorraba, porque el espectáculo que tenía ante él no era nada agradable.

Le habían dejado en medio de aquel pasillo desierto y oscuro del colegio Smeltings, rodeado de sus amigos que, inexplicablemente, habían caído al suelo y se habían quedado inmóviles desde hacía un rato. Él había querido gritar, pero no había encontrado la voz. Al fin, cuando la tímida idea de largarse de allí llegó hasta su cerebro, descubrió que no podía moverse. Estaba totalmente paralizado.

Entonces había cerrado los ojos, había empezado a notar cómo la angustia, el agobio y el terror iban calando en él acelerando sus pulsaciones, el contenido de adrenalina en sangre y hasta el ritmo de su respiración, poniéndole al borde del desmayo tras 15 segundos de temible hiperventilación. Y aun así, no se había movido. Sus dos pies seguían igual de firmes en el suelo, así como sus brazos, su enorme torso y sus poderosas piernas. Sólo su cuello parecía libre de aquella presión invisible.

Inmediatamente su cerebro encontró en sus más primordiales miedos la respuesta al misterio que le atenazaba el cuerpo: magia. Aquello debía ser cosa de magia. Después se preguntó si había sido su primo el causante de aquella broma de mal gusto. Entonces fue cuando se percató que sus amigos llevaban demasiado tiempo en el suelo y empezó a temer lo peor. El pánico empezó a llenar sus sentidos lento y espeso como la melaza.

Ahora, sólo estaba ahí de pie, tratando de que su cerebro no procesase más información de la que había procesado, intentando por todos los medios no sufrir más daños graves aislándose del mundo decididamente hostil que le rodeaba.

Ni siquiera oyó los pasos que se acercaban.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pocas cosas podían compararse con la sensación del trabajo bien hecho. Era la amplitud de la satisfacción profunda y plena de saber que gracias al esfuerzo de uno se había conseguido un logro mayor. La alegría que decir: Yo lo hice y salió bien… no tenía parangón.

Todo estaba saliendo según había previsto. La verdad es que el hecho de que los acontecimientos se sucedieran con tal exactitud le abrumaba y le aburría a la vez. Incluso el que el objeto de todas sus tribulaciones estuviera en su jardín había sido visualizado como hecho plausible. Y ahí estaba.

El espejo había quedado parcialmente inutilizado cuando el chico había llegado. Si pensaba de verdad que iba a pasar desapercibido para él, es que ese muchacho tenía menos cerebro que un mosquito. Ahora, del cuarto donde Voldemort guardaba el portal, salía una luz cegadora que se colaba por las tristes rendijas en persianas y puertas hacia el exterior. Aunque eso sí, Voldemort seguía dentro.

El mago tenebroso estaba en una especie de trance en el que conseguía seguir utilizando el espejo lo suficiente como para terminar una parte de su plan que aún no había acabado. El hecho de que la presencia cercana de Potter causara ese efecto en el portal secundario que controlaba, era una molestia, desde luego, pero en absoluto le constituía ningún problema serio.

Una de sus manos pálidas y venosas coronadas por aquellas uñas amarillentas y desagradables se alargaron hasta casi rozar la superficie del cristal. El poder de la magia zumbó un instante en que el vidrio pareció convertirse en agua cuando Voldemort utilizó el portal para enviar aquel mensaje.

Un momento después el cristal volvió a su estado habitual, pero sin perder el intensísimo brillo blanco que producía la cercanía del alma del chico. Voldemort, con los ojos vendados, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y abrió la puerta. Una vez fuera se apoyó en ella y se quitó la venda.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el lugar donde aguardaban los mortífagos, una febril alegría le invadió entero. Aquella noche sería el final de todo. El día de mañana se levantaría bajo un nuevo sol.

Su sol.

Al pisar la cocina desvencijada donde sus mortífagos se habían instalado, los rostros ligeramente crispados y cansados se agacharon todos a una. Un momento después uno de ellos, aún inclinado, se acercó:

"Mi Señor, hay algo en los jardines que ha atraído a los dementores y dos hombres han desaparecido. He enviado a…

"Ya lo sé, McKellen.

"El Lord siempre sabe…- repitió McKellen hundiendo más su reverencia y retrocediendo.

Voldemort sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta abierta.

La noche era fresca y húmeda. Posiblemente las nubes de niebla que encapotaban el cielo bajarían en un rato. Un ligero tufo a humo le llegó hasta los deformados orificios que tenía por nariz y apretó con fuerza lo que tenía en la mano. Luego sacó la varita y mirando al bosque susurró:

"Dejad que los niños se acerquen a mi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las noticias llegaban a cuentagotas. Los diferentes contactos que tenía el Ministerio de Magia dispersos por las autoridades muggles se habían puesto en movimiento hacía tan poco tiempo que apenas había dado tiempo a nada. Aun así, el Jefe de los Aurores, David Palmer, aventuró un plan de despliegue ayudado por Tonks, que asistía a todos los preparativos con un deje de desasosiego en la mirada. Una vez todas las escuadras de aurores estuvieron movilizadas ellos dos se quedaron solos unos momentos en aquella sala subterránea.

"¿Crees que servirá de algo?- preguntó Palmer.

"Te iba a hacer esa misma pregunta ahora mismo.- respondió Tonks frotándose la frente, cansada.

"Sobre todo porque no sabemos contra qué debemos luchar.- dijo el auror con una traza de perplejidad en su voz.- Las personas aparecen muertas, sin más. Allá donde estuvieran, allá cayeron. No hay señales de violencia ni de dolor. Simplemente… dejaron de vivir.

"Tal y como decía Harry…- comentó la chica perdiendo la mirada en un punto en el vacío.

"Dijo que lo hacía Quien Tú Sabes¿verdad?- Tonks asintió. David chasqueó la lengua fastidiado.- La ministra me dio instrucciones muy precisas hace unas horas de que hiciéramos el conjuro de "Iunctus creat Vim". Dijo que Dumbledore lo estaba utilizando en el colegio para proteger a los niños.

"Al parecer es la única barrera que se le puede poner a Quien Tú Sabes en estos momentos.- asintió Tonks.- Mata a distancia, el muy cerdo.

"Por eso tengo mis dudas con respecto a lo acertado de nuestra decisión.- Tonks le miró interrogante.- He enviado a todas las escuadras a rastrear los puntos más probables de ataque de Gran Bretaña con la esperanza de que allá donde vayan no haya nada que lamentar. ¿Y si aprovechan este momento para atacar? Tenemos todas nuestras fuerzas desplegadas. Ahora estamos en un momento de debilidad brutal.

"Pero ese momento no será mayor de una media hora. Tres cuartos a lo sumo.- dijo Tonks tratando de calmar a su jefe.

Palmer la miró poco convencido. Era cierto. Había dejado muy claro que iban principalmente a observar el terreno y ver qué estaba pasando. Había dado órdenes muy claras de enviar información inmediatamente a medida que se fuera conociendo el alcance del ataque y que se crearan grupos de protección que realizaran el conjuro "Iunctus".

"Espero que ese hechizo sea potente.- suspiró al final David Palmer.- Por que si no, dará lo mismo lo que hagamos.

Ambos sabían que no era tan potente como cuando se hacía con una piedra especial, como las que tenían en el colegio. Esas piedras eran cantos recogidos en el fondo de la laguna subterránea que precedía a la cueva de Hogwarts. Esa cueva, entera, tenía un poder especial. Estaba impregnada de una magia que era especialmente sensible a lo que eran las almas de las personas. Por eso, el conjuro de la unión de las almas era mucho más poderoso y duradero en Hogwarts. Allí, sin la fuera mágica de apoyo de las piedras, debían hacer el conjuro cada pocas horas y con un mínimo de 6 personas para que fuera realmente efectivo. Y aun así, no las tenían todas consigo.

La puerta se abrió de improviso sacándoles de sus sombríos pensamientos. Entonces vieron entrar suavemente, a unos 4 centímetros del suelo, a un muchacho enorme, rubio, con los ojos azules desorbitados e inyectados en sangre y una mortal palidez en el rostro que acentuaba aún más su pequeñísima y dilatada nariz de cerdito. Y detrás de él con la varita en alto, controlando la suspensión, Remus Lupin.

"¡Remus!- exclamó David.- ¿Qué significa esto¿Quién es?

"Dudley Dursley.- declaró dejándose caer en una silla.

Sólo entonces Tonks y Davis se dieron cuenta de su estado. El licántropo tenía la gastada gabardina chamuscada en algunos puntos, en su rostro y sus manos había raspones muy feos y algún corte que aún sangraba. Pero lo que más los alarmó fue el terrible temblor de sus manos aun sujetando la varita. Cuando los dos aurores lograron instalar el orondo cuerpo de Dudley en una silla volvieron de inmediato a su amigo y vieron que se agarraba con las dos manos en los apoyabrazos de la silla, como si no quisiera que sus manos temblaran más.

"¿Qué te ha pasado, Remus?- preguntó angustiada la chica cogiéndole una mano.- ¿Adónde has ido?

"Fui…- la voz se le quebró. Parecía estar extremadamente exhausto.-… al colegio del chico. Allí todo estaba muerto, Tonks. Todos. Los niños… Temiendo lo peor busqué el dormitorio de los chicos más mayores y al doblar una esquina por un pasillo vi un par de sombras. Me escondí y cuando se acercaron a una ventana pude ver que eran un par de mortífagos. Las máscaras blancas son inconfundibles, pero el hecho de ver a dos personas con capa y túnica negra en un colegio muggle los hacían especialmente peculiares. Y además llevaban algo grande consigo.

Lupin hizo un gesto hacia el semiinconsciente Dudley.

"Entonces¿lo han dejado con vida a propósito?- preguntó impulsiva Tonks.

El antiguo Merodeador hizo un gesto de calma y prosiguió su relato.

"Efectivamente era nuestro querido Dursley. Estaba con los ojos abiertos y tal cual lo veis ahora, pero un poquito más consciente. Pude ver que no podía moverse en absoluto, excepto la cabeza.

"El "Petrificus corpus", si no me equivoco.- aventuró David.

"Exacto.- asintió Lupin.- El caso es que me quedé quieto hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente y ataqué. Uno cayó en seguida, pero el otro me dio unos pocos problemas… ya lo veis.

E hizo un gesto señalándose a sí mismo.

"Pero a pesar de ello pude enterarme de algunas cosas.- continuó el hombre lobo suspirando y esbozando una tenue sonrisa.- Como por ejemplo para qué querían a Dudley y dónde quería llevarlo.

Tonks le miró extrañada un momento.

"¿Y te lo dijo así¿Qué le hiciste para que hablara?

"Amenazar con morderle.- dijo Lupin con simpleza.

"Pero…- David también se extrañó.- Esa amenaza sólo sería verdadera si tú estuvieras transformado en… bueno, en hombre lobo. Si le mordieras como humano no pasaría nada.

"Sí, David, pero la ignorancia es un mal que juega a nuestro favor.- asintió Lupin con una sonrisa maquiavélica.- Se lo creyó, puse cara de psicópata, y el pánico hizo el resto.

"¿Y qué averiguaste?- preguntó la chica impaciente.

"Nada bueno, te lo aseguro.

Lupin empezó a contarles que aquellos mortífagos no conocían el plan completo de Voldemort, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber qué tenían que hacer con el joven. Al parecer tenían que llevarlo a una especie de casa, en mitad del campo y tenerle allí guardado hasta que Voldemort decidiera utilizarlo.

"¿Utilizarlo?- preguntó entonces David.- ¿Como moneda de cambio, quizá?

"Todo es posible; al parecer hasta ahí llegaba la información que tenía aquel pobre diablo.

"Lo más probable es que lo utilizara como método de coacción contra Harry.- dijo Tonks.- Al fin y al cabo es el último familiar vivo que le queda, aunque se lleven mal.

Lupin se quedó mirando el rostro compungido y colorado del chico que seguía inmóvil, mirando a la nada. Entonces negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

"No puede ser tan simple.- declaró.- Cualquiera de esas dos posibilidades supondría una declaración a voces de que Voldemort tiene el miedo suficiente a Harry como para buscar seguros con los que atrasar el golpe de gracia.

"Remus, como para no tenerle miedo.- comentó Tonks alzando una ceja.- cuando se lo propone, Harry es tremendo. Y lo que nos ha contado Samantha que ha hecho hace unas horas en el colegio…

"Sí, pero aun así.- dijo Lupin.- Venga, Tonks, que conocemos a Voldemort¿vale? A malvado, poderoso y pellejo no le gana nadie. Y es de todo menos estúpido. No creo que a estas alturas de su carrera se ponga a pensar con qué podría aplacar la ira de Harry. Además, si quisiera coaccionarle por ese lado tendría otros blancos más apetitosos que llamarían mucho más su atención.

Tonks asintió y le miró preocupada. Sin duda él mismo era uno de esos blancos. Entonces¿para qué quería a Dudley?

"Sigo sin entender por qué ha dejado a su primo con vida.- declaró Palmer echándose hacia atrás en la silla.- No le sirve de nada, y si tienes razón en lo que dices, Remus¿por qué haría algo así?

"No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de que quería utilizarle de un modo parecido al que Dumbledore utilizó a Petunia con respecto a Harry.

La luz se hizo en una de las mentes frente a Lupin un momento después de terminar la frase.

"El vínculo de sangre…- comentó David.

"Pero¿no hubiera sido mejor que hubiera dejado con vida a la tía de Harry?- preguntó Tonks.- Su vínculo era más fuerte.

"Sí, pero… cómo decirlo…- Lupin dudó un momento más.- Ya estaba cogido, por decirlo de alguna manera. El vínculo que unía a Harry y a su tía Petunia ya estaba pillado por un hechizo. Y no un hechizo cualquiera. Uno muy poderoso de protección. Pero el que Harry tiene con su primo está libre.

"Pero es más débil.- insistió la chica.

"Pero es un vínculo al fin y al cabo. Y lo que los une puede ser utilizado tanto para bien, como para mal.

"Ahora entiendo por qué le tenían que custodiar hasta que Voldemort se hiciera cargo.- dijo para sí mismo David Palmer.

"Explicádmelo, por favor.- pidió Tonks mirando a uno y a otro alternativamente.

"Aun así yo no estaría tan seguro de que no pudiera hacerlo aun a distancia.- dijo Lupin mirando sospechosamente a Dudley.

"¿No creerás que lo ha hecho aun sin tenerle delante?- preguntó David palideciendo ligeramente y girándose al chico rubio que seguía en otro mundo.- Eso es imposible, Remus. ¡Impensable! Por muy poderoso que sea Quien Tú Sabes. Sencillamente, no puede ser.

"Yo ya no doy por sentado nada, David.- dijo Lupin.- Yo sólo te digo una cosa: el estado de parálisis total en el que se encuentra ya no se debe al "Petrificus corpus".

"Merlín…

Tonks había escuchado toda la conversación siendo muy consciente de que la habían ignorado por completo. Ahora, que parecía que el estupor era el suficiente como para colarse, decidió meter baza de una manera que no pudieran ignorar.

"O me explicáis de qué estáis hablando o me lío a echaros maldiciones hasta que me canse¿estamos?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry había ido retrocediendo a medida que los mortífagos se habían acercado a la linde de la arboleda y con un poco de suerte los había conseguido despistar. La absoluta inmovilidad del felino y la oscuridad jugaban a su favor. Ahora, dudaba que aquellas dos ventajas le sirvieran de nada. Los mortífagos habían vuelto a la casa y como un dolor de cabeza, sentía que Voldemort estaba en el exterior y que le buscaba. Aun convertido en león, el alcance enorme del alma mitad nephlim de aquel hombre alcanzaba los pálidos retazos de perciptividad que conservaba en su forma felina.

Y no tenía ninguna duda. Voldemort había salido para buscarle a él.

Con lo cual tenía claras varias cosas. Una: no había sido tan discreto como había pensado. Al final le había percibido, de alguna manera que no podía entender, pero lo había captado. Dos: tenía una grave problema. Si se transformaba en humano los 7 dementores caerían sobre él inmediatamente, pero si se quedaba en su forma de león no podría hacer frente a Voldemort en condiciones.

Como única señal de frustración sus diez garras de las patas delanteras se hundieron sin piedad 5 centímetros en la tierra del bosque.

Quizá pudiera hacer algo. Nada relacionado con el Patronus. No. Su patronus era poderoso, pero no podía enfrentarse a un grupo de dementores. Además, lo único que harían sería retrasar lo inevitable. Su alma era demasiado apetitosa como para dejarle ir.

¡Un momento!

Voldemort… él tenía un alma similar a la suya. ¿Por qué los dementores no iban detrás de él como perros hambrientos¿Qué les había prometido a cambio de dejarle en paz?

Claro, qué tonto…

Él era el premio.

Aun así Voldemort había logrado que los dementores no le acosaran. Tenía que intentar algo para lograrlo o si no, no podría jamás atreverse a enfrentarse al Lord.

Tras unos momentos de búsqueda infructuosa de alguna solución decidió que fuera como fuese, nunca podría hacer nada, ni siquiera pensar con propiedad, en su forma felina. Voldemort se acercaría cada vez más y le sería imposible prepararse a tiempo.

Tomando aliento se concentró en su forma humana.

Quizá ahora, siendo quien era, encontrara una salida al callejón en el que él mismo se había metido.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A varios cientos de kilómetros de allí, en un pasillo oscuro y húmedo de un castillo escocés, un par de muchachos se miraban sin decir nada. Ambos tenían una carta en la mano. Ambos sabían que aquella noche sería la primera del resto de sus vidas. El firmante de aquella misiva era el mismo.

Callaban.

El silencio era tenso e incómodo. Ninguno de los hubiera pensado jamás que una situación así se daría, pero ahí estaban. Las instrucciones eran muy precisas. Aquellas cartas eran todo lo claras y concisas que se podía presumir que fueran. De hecho, eran tan perentorias que ninguno de los dos habían dudado un instante en acudir a la cita.

Ahora, cuando se tenían uno frente al otro, se veían obligados a superar años de diferencias, años de odios, de peleas, de inquina profunda, de la que dura toda la vida. Eran enemigos. Más allá de los orígenes claramente opuestos de cada uno de ellos, más allá de sus contextos vitales y de sus vidas. Ellos dos, como personas, eran los dos imanes que se repelen.

Pero al igual que los imanes que se repelen son del mismo polo, ellos dos, eran igual de importantes.

A un lado Draco Malfoy, cabecilla de la casa de Salazar Slytherin desde hacía al menos 5 años. Hijo, sobrino y futuro mortífago, reunía todas las características que un verdadero mago debía reunir según la creencia purista. Sangre pura, rico y con un futuro envidiable en las altas esferas del Mundo Mágico. Además era habilidoso con la magia y tenía facultades para convertirse en un gran mago.

Al otro, Ronald Weasley. Perteneciente a una de las familias sangre limpia de más raigambre en la sociedad mágica inglesa, siempre habían mostrado una inclinación más que peculiar hacia el mundo muggle. Inclinación que, por otra parte, les había llevado a la ruina. Su padre, un mago reputadísimo y capaz, había sido relegado durante años por esa afición, hasta que por azares del destino cruel, acabó muerto en mitad del callejón Diagón aquella misma tarde, tras un ataque de Lord Voldemort.

Ron mantenía el papel bien prieto en su mano derecha. A lo largo de aquel año había madurado mucho. Lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que había cosas por las que cambiar los puntos de vista, por las que transigir, por las que luchar como si fueran propias, porque había algo en juego mucho más importante que uno mismo. Lo suficiente como para haberse presentado a aquella cita y hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Se lo debía a Bill, a Percy… a papá…

Antes de dar tiempo a las lágrimas, se cambió el papel de mano y extendió la diestra hacia el rubio slytherin. Éste dudo un momento y finalmente, con un suspiro que parecía mitad resignación, mitad determinación, extendió la suya. El apretón que se produjo a continuación firmó su acuerdo bajo la omnisciente mirada de quien les había convocado.

"Mañana por la mañana, a las 6, antes de que se despierte nadie.- informó Malfoy con voz tensa y rápida.- ¿Sabes cuál es el pasillo mi casa?

"El segundo a la izquierda por la escalera que parte de detrás de las estatuas de los Fundadores.- recitó Ron de memoria recordando la indicación exacta que ponía en la carta. Malfoy asintió.

"¿Quiénes vais a ser?

"Seamus, mi hermana y yo.- informó Ron.- ¿Y de tu casa?

"Allison, Burns y yo.

"¿Son de fiar?

"Allison es la mejor amiga de tu hermana.- dijo Draco alzando una ceja imperceptiblemente. Ron le miró perplejo un momento, pero el rubio lo ignoró.- Burns es de fiar. No hay problema. Ya sabes lo que hay¿no?- entonces levantó ligeramente su carta.- Dice que te ha informado de todo.

"Sí.- respondió Ron.- Pero sigo sin creérmelo del todo.

"Pues créetelo. No es momento para dudas.- replicó severamente el buscador.

"¿Crees que no lo sé?

Un nuevo momento de silencio tenso se acomodó entre los dos jóvenes que ambos utilizaron para calmarse.

"No os retraséis.- indicó Draco antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Ron vio cómo el slytherin a quien tanto había odiado se marchaba silenciosamente por aquel pasillo. Era ahora o nunca. Debía preguntárselo o…

"¡Malfoy!- llamó en un susurro que se deslizó por las paredes de piedra del pasillo. El aludido se giró. Ron se acercó unos pasos.- ¿Puedo… preguntarte algo?

Malfoy se quedó callado como toda respuesta, esperando la pregunta. Ron, interpretando correctamente el silencio, tragó saliva y lo preguntó:

"¿Por qué haces esto?

Malfoy le miró unos momentos a los ojos y luego se encogió de hombros.

"No estoy de acuerdo con los métodos que están utilizando.

"¿Eso es todo?- Ron estaba perplejo.

"¿No es suficiente?

Ron se acercó un poco más.

"O sea, que no estás de acuerdo con los métodos… pero sí con la idea que está detrás de todo¿verdad? Lo de la sangre limpia y esas cosas…

"En cierto modo.- asintió el slytherin.

"¿Y por eso traicionas a tu padre, a toda tu familia, a tu casa y al mismísimo Voldemort¿Por los métodos?

Malfoy le miró de nuevo, esta vez con un poco de hastío en su mirada. Ron lo notó y ofendido, se irguió cuan alto era y esperó su respuesta.

"¿Qué elegirías Weasley¿Un filete venido de una vaca muerta a palos o muerta a base de un método sin dolor?

"¿De dónde te sacas las metáforas, Malfoy?- dijo Ron asqueado.

"De la vida misma.- respondió misterioso el rubio.- Pero piénsalo. Esa es la razón por la que estoy haciendo todo esto.

"No sé cómo Harry pudo confiar en ti.

"Nunca lo hizo, Weasley, no te equivoques.- contestó Malfoy un poco harto ya de la conversación.- Limítate a seguir sus órdenes, como hacemos todos, y todo irá bien.

Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta y se alejó a buen paso, dejando a Ron solo en aquel sombrío pasillo, abandonado con sus confusos pensamientos. Un rato después, vencido por el cansancio de la intensa jornada, decidió irse a la Torre y descansar. El día siguiente empezaría en sólo 4 horas y debía estar fresco.


End file.
